Trials of a Saiyan family
by XxAnimusxx2016
Summary: My Oc character Alaric, a high-class Solorian born on Planet Kales. Though he may have been just a infant, he is a highly-skilled warrior. Eventually sent to Earth to for an unknown reason. Living in the lifestyle of the Son family. The story will be better than the summary.
1. Prolouge

This my interpretation of what the DBZ story would have been like under circumstances with my OC, as if there isn't enough Oc fan fictions in DBZ as it is lol. But the main summary of this is primarily the same as DBZ cannon, but with a few changes including the movies (mainly Cooler, Broly, Fusion Reborn and Battle of Gods) being incorporated.

Here is the backstory of my Oc in shortish manner-

Short Story: (As Baby Alaric) A high-class Solorian born on Planet Kales. Though he may have been just a infant, he is a highly-skilled warrior with a born 50 power level. Eventually sent to Earth for an unknown reason.

(Kid-Teen Kevin) He was eventually thawed and found himself on Earth, wandering around cluelessly wondering where he is and what happened to his planet (mistaken Earth for his home planet also not knowing about his biological parents). He later soon meets other people, and begin to settle on earth. Or at least for a while. He was founded and adopted by the Son family as he found no pleasure in destruction and taking innocent lives. As he trained and grew, his powerlevel and skills began to increase dramatically.

Relations: His parents both died. Their deaths are unknown at this point. He has no siblings or other relatives as he was the only child of his family. Adopted by Goku Son and Chichi around the same as Gohan's birth.

Personality: Much like Goku in common, He has a love for fighting, as well as an extreme intolarance for evil wrong-doings and injustice. He shows immense dedication, love and support for his friends and the innocent people around him, and will do anything to protect them, even at the cost of his own life. He is also kind-hearted, caring, shy, modest, brave, very down to earth and level headed (probably the only one in the family), and sometimes can be reckless. He is also the only one who can reason with Chichi and not get hit with the Frying Pan of Doom (lol).

Feel free to give any criticism or comments you may have. Anywhos, I hope you guys (and gals if your a badass DBZ chick) enjoy this story. Peace!


	2. Chapter 1

It had just been a nice walk across the mountain trail with this new family. The champion of the Budokai 23rd tournament, Son Goku carried his five month old son, Gohan, in one of his arms, while he had his other arm around his wife, Chichi. It had been just half a year since the Goku's battle with the son of the demon king, Piccolo Jr, and Goku was enjoying the life of peace. Being a husband and father kind of took away his time in training, but seeing that there wasn't any trouble he didn't mind so much because he loved his family very much that he would put aside his training.

The Son family had wandered a little too far and did not keep track of time, so due to that the sun was already setting and the night was coming. So now they were walking home while keepig it quite because little Gohan was already sleeping from exhaustian.

As they were walking home, Goku looked up to the barely appearing stars in the night sky. When he was a boy and would live with Grandpa Gohan, he would sometimes look up into the stars. At least during nights when Grandpa Gohan would allow him to be out because in some nights during Full Moon Grandpa Gohan warned Goku of a monster that comes out only in night. Besides that, Goku always thought for some time; is there something more out there? Is there any stong people out there in the universe? Because if there was, Goku wouldn't mind testing out his strength in a friendly spar.

"Hey Chi?"

"What is it Goku?"

"Have you ever thought if there was anything out there?"

"Hmm. I never really gve it that much thought, but I do beieve that there has to be something out there."

"You think there could be someone who is strong? Because if there is I sure would like to challenge them to a spar," Goku desplayed his affection towrds his passion of fighting. Chichi just laughed lightly knowing that she may have taught Goku to live a life as a husband and father, but she knew that he won't leave his end his life style that he had lived with since he was a boy. "It is getting late Goku, we should make our way home right now."

"All right then, NIMBUS!," Goku acknowledged and called out to the magical cloud, which came in fairly quickly. Goku allowed Chichi to get on the yellow cloud first and then handed her Gohan, so that he may get on without waking up Gohan from the hastle of mounting the cloud. Once the Son family was on Nimbus, Nimbus made its way towards their house.

When they were at a seeing distance to their house, Chichi saw a shooting star.

"Wow, Goku look, its a shooting star."

Goku looked towards where his wife was pointing at and saw the shooting star.

"You know Goku, when you see a shooting star, you make a wish."

"Really? But I don't know what to wish for," Goku scratched his head, as he went into thought.

"We could wish for a very happy future as a family."

"On second thought Chi, I think I came up with a wish."

"What is that wish Goku?"

"I wish for that shooting star to stop shooting towards us," Goku said with a hint of concern in his voice.

The shooting star was actually getting really close into the Earth's atmosphere and it was closing in on the Son family fast. Nimbus was able to since the danger that was coming, so it slowly stopped just about enough to keep the Son family on thus to miss the meteor.

With flames and smoke being lift on the trail it was leaving behind, the meteor fell past Nimbus carrying Goku and his family. The meteor also caused a very loud sound, which woke up Gohan who then started crying. Chichi tried to comfort him, while Goku kept his eye on the falling object. Goku may seem to be a bit of an air-head at times, but one thing is for certain he was a genius in combat, survival, and anything around those areas. With those areas of knowledge, Goku was able to conclude on one thing, the meteor was slowing down.

Goku knew that rocks can't fly and that they increase in speed when they keep falling until they hit the ground, but that meteor was doing the exact opposite to that law. He knew that that meteor couldn't be some random rock from space, so he had to check it out to see what it really was.

"Chichi, stay with Gohan and Nimbus, I need to see what that was."

"Goku it's obvious what that was, it was just a meteor," Chichi tried to reason with her husband.

"If that was a meteor, it wouldn't have slowed down," Goku looked to his wife with a gesture and tone of seriousness. With that Chichi knew that this could be a serious situation, and that Goku had to look into it.

Goku then jumped off Nimbus and used his Ki to fly to the location of that unkown object. He followed the trail of smoke that it had left behind, and found the landing site.

The man, who defeated the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo and his son, couldn't believe what he saw. The meteor that nearly endangered his family, turned out to be a small rocket of some kind. The size of the ship was probably big enough to fit one adult maximum, but that is if the cockpit had enough room for that. The window of the cockpit was heavily tinted, so Goku had to use his Ki senses to see if there was anyone inside. He sensed someone, but that someone's energy level was small, about the same as his grandfather. Small enough for the size of a baby.

Chichi carried Gohan close to her, as she stood on her front porch worried what Goku might find. She hoped that it wasn't anything threatening that would envolve the endangerment of her husband and anyone else. She kept an eye on the same direction that Goku went, so that she may see if he well come out safely. She was in a heavy debate with herself on whether or not she follows Goku to whatever that meteor was, but she knew that Gohan's safety was also important and Goku would want her to stay in a safe distance.

Her stress then died down, as she saw her husband fly out from the wilderness. Once he got closer, she noticed that he was carrying something, and that something looked like a bundle of blankets.

She walked into the front yard of their property, as Goku landed on the ground still carrying the unkown bundle. Now in this close distance, Chichi was able to move towards Goku to see what he had.

"Was that from that crash site?," Chichi asked.

"That was no meteor. It was a rocket, and it had a passanger," Goku said as he then revealed what he was carrying. A baby boy with short, spikey dark brown hair.

Chichi gasped at what her husband had in his hands. Did he really find a space rocket with a baby inside?

"Who... who could've put a baby inside a spaceship," Chichi asked as she looked at the baby. The baby had to be at the same age as Gohan, but, for certain, his hair wasn't as wild as her own son.

"I don't know, but there blankets and a few other things in that rocket," Goku said as he walked into the house. "My other question is what should we do with him," Goku asked aloud.

Chichi still had her eyes on the baby. She knew that thay couldn't leave him out there for any wild animals to pick off him, nor should they give him to the government so that they could do experiments on the child who came from the stars.

"Well, why don't we keep him?"

Goku arched an eyebrow when he heard Chichi say that. 'How can we keep this baby?' He thought to himself.

"I thought we can only keep kids that were givin birth by you Chichi," Goku said.

"We can also adopt children Goku."

"Well that answers that question. But what are we going to name him?"

"Well I'm not going to name him Einstein. Why not something similar to Gohan?"

"Hmm, maybe... no, not Goten."

"That is actually a good name, but I just can't picture this one to be a Goten."

"Wait, I have one."

"Well, what is it?"

"How about, Alaric?"

"I like that," Chichi smilled as they now recognized a new family member.

Later that night, Goku went back to the rocket to salvage what was in it and bring back the rocket closer to the house. He looked inside to find a compartment that held a device that seemed to be locked shut.

"Goku, did you notice the necklace that Alaric was wearing, it had a sort of red emerald with a dragon clinging onto it?" Chichi called out asking.

Goku walked over looking at the cloak that Chichi was holding up, and it indeed had a dragon hanging on a red emerald shape.

"Huh, I didn't see that. I found a few other things inside that rocket," Goku told Chichi.

"I think its best we try to keep this quite about where Alaric came from. It can be so much on what he may take in for child's mind."

"When do you suppose we tell him?"

"I'm not sure, but we right now we raise him as our real son and a brother to Gohan."

Goku then looked at the crib that Gohan and now Alaric were sharing.

''Where did you come from Alaric?''

Please leave a review. Not bad for a beginning huh? Anyways, feedback and constructive criticism is deeply appreciated, thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or the DBZ characters that will be referenced. They belong to their own respective owners. If i owned Dragonball, there would be no Dragonball GT at all, Goku wouldn't have stayed dead after the Cell Games, and Chichi would make more appearances. **

**Five years later...**

Goku, and his two sons were on Nimbus that was flying above the ocean. They were headed to meet Goku's old friends in Master Roshi's island.

It has been five years since Goku had found Alaric in that spaceship, and Alaric was already a member of the family. He and Gohan already had a strong brotherly bond, with Alaric unknowingly taking the position of the protective older brother role. Chichi loved the boy as if he were her biological son. Goku cared for Alaric greatly as much as he did for Gohan.

Though Goku already made a promise to Chichi that he won't train the kids until they were older, he couldn't help but have a friendly sparring session with his sons, but usually with unique repercussions of sorts. For Gohan, there would be times that he was in danger and there would be an aura of energy surrounding Gohan and instincts would take over to neutralize the threat. For Alaric, he had shown great strength,determination and a type of cunningness seen in experienced warriors.

They had just landed in front of Kami house, and Goku called out to his friends that were inside. Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi and even Turtle came outside, glad to see Goku after a long time.

"Goku, how is it going buddy?"

"Hey guys. Long time no see."

"Yeah it's been a while."

Krillin was the first to bring up the fact that Goku had two small boys by his side.

"Say Goku, what's with the kids? You babysitting or something?"

"No. They're my sons."

With that, Goku's friends couldn't believe that Goku actually had sons. In the back of their heads they were more mind blown by the fact that an innocent minded person like Goku actually went through the, 'process,' of making a child (giddy).

Gohan was little shy in meeting these strangers that were gathering in front of his father, while Alaric was polite enough to smile towards them followed by a small wave of his hand. Bulma shook off her thoughts and came back to reality. She tried being nice to the little children, she gave a complement.

"Oh Goku, they're adorable."

"Yeah. This is Gohan, and Alaric."

"I see you named one, after your grandfather. If he would have seen these two boys, he would surely be proud," Master Roshi said.

Bulma then walked over to the two small boys standing beside each other. She kneeled towards them, and that was when she noticed that there was one certain difference between the two; Alaric's eyes were not onyx black, they were a dark hazel, almost brown eyes.

"Goku, does Chichi have any family members whose eyes were hazel?," Bulma asked.

"No, there is only her father, and he has black eyes. Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that Alaric's eyes are hazel, while Gohan's eyes are black."

"Oh that. You see, Alaric is actually adopted."

His friends were a bit surprised to find out that Goku and Chichi would actually adopt, considering how much Chichi was so determined in making a family out of their own. Alaric already knew that he was adopted, and he seemed to have no problem accepting it. Although, deep in the back of his head, he wondered who was his real parents.

As Turtle tried showing the boys some comfort by offering to play with him, Goku's friends started commenting on how these two kids were different from Goku when he was a kid.

"Well besides the fact that they aren't allowed to learn how to fight, they both of them have the tendency to go on small adventures in the forest."

"Okay, that is one thing that Gohan inherited from you. Even Alaric may have been influenced by you," Krillin said.

"Hey, both of their hats have dragonball," Bulma was the first to notice.

"Yep, I gave Gohan the four star ball, and Alaric picked the five star ball out of all the balls I had gathered," Goku answered.

"Why did he pick the five star," Roshi asked. "I'm not sure. I guess it was just his favorite number," Goku answered.

Then all of a sudden, Goku sensed large power level that was headed towards them. Krillin and Master Roshi were also sensing the unknown power source and they were wondering if it was Piccolo who was still at large. Their answers were soon answered when the power source was revealed to be a man with wild hair that reached back to knees. He wore some sort of armor that didn't cover his legs. The hairy man also had green visor that was above one eye.

"Ahh. I have finally found you Kakarrot."

"Who are you?"

"Kakarrot, you were sent to this puny planet for your one mission, why haven't you carried it out? Tell me now!"

"Listen buddy, there is nobody by that name, so why don't you run off, "Krillin told the mysterious man as he was walking towards him.

"Maybe I should make you leave."

As Krillin got close to the man, Goku noticed something move quick that was around his waist that smacked Krillin. The impact threw Krillin back and crashed into Kami house. "Krillin!" Goku called out to his injured friend. He looked back, and saw that the object that hit Krillin was none other, but a tail.

"What... a... a tail?"

Bulma and Master Roshi also noticed the furry tail that was just as similar to Goku's old tail, and the boy's tails, and they were just as surprised to see the tail.

"That's right. I'm guessing you are now recognizing me," the long haired man said.

Gohan was getting really scared of the man that just smacked Krillin while Alaric was bring will alert and cautious of what the man might do next.

"I still don't even know who you are! Tell me who you are now!"

"Kakarrot did you suffer from a serous hit to the hit as child?"

"Uh... yeah, I did fall on it, but that was a long time ago. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Goku, there is something your grandfather told me that I think you should know," Master Roshi intervened.

Roshi told Goku about Grandpa Gohan finding Goku in some sort of spaceship, and Goku was found inside of it. Then Roshi told him about how Goku was violent at first, but then he had injured his head, and Goku's attitude changed to a loving care-free boy.

"So Goku is from space, that would explain alot," Bulma comented as she tried to keep Gohan and Alaric from being so close to the man that was directly in front of Goku.

"Okay, you have my attention. Now tell us who you are," Goku said to the man.

"I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson, but very well. First off, let me introduce myself, I'm Radditz, your older brother." Radditz then went on, about where Goku actually came from. Goku being born from an alien race called Saiyans. How they were known to be fighters and planet plunderers. Goku and his friends were disgusted at how Goku was actually descended from a race of space pirates.

"You can't be serous! Goku is too noble to be apart of your kind of space thugs!," Krillin insulted, who was back up after being knocked back.

"Too noble you say? What if I told you, that Kakarrot was givin specific orders to destroy all life on this miserable little planet."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat!"

"That is right, we send either a team of adult Saiyans to plents filled with strong inhabitants, while we send one of our babys to weak planets like this one. You could've easily taken this one out, consiering that this planet has a very large moon."

"What does the moon have to do with anything?"

Then Radditz looked at Goku's waist and that was when he noticed that Goku didn't have his tail.

"Kakarrot, what has happend to your tail?!"

"It was cut off permenatly."

"You damn fool! Do you know what you have lost. You lost a Saiyan's key to great power. Once you look up into a full moon with your tail, you're capable of transforming into an Ozarru."

The other three of Goku's friends were more frightend to know that every Saiyan is capable of turning into a monster like how they witnessed Goku transform. Gohan was holding on to Goku's leg and Alaric had his hands balled to a fist just like his father was.

"Why are you here," Goku asked Radditz.

"Well little brother, before I answer that i must let you know about our home planet was destroyed around the same time you were sent to Earth by an unkown meteor. There are only four of us Saiyans left, and that includes me and you. Me and the other two Saiyans have found this one great planet, but its inhabitants are too many and strong for us to handle. That was when I remebered you Kakarrot. With you giving us a hand, we are more than capable of taking that planet. What do you say little brother?"

"If you actually think I'm going to help you thugs, you have another thing coming. My name is Goku, and this world is my home that I have risked my life defending from evil like you."

"Hmm, so you want to go that way?"

Radditz looked behind Goku and saw Gohan and Alaric. He payed more attention to Gohan because of his tail (at this point Gohan's tail is swaying while Alaric's is still wrapped around his waist).

"I couldn't help but notice is that boy with the tail your son?"

"Noo, he isn't."

"There is no need in lying. Only Saiyans are born with tails. You being the only Saiyan here, you must've mated with one of these humans. I just hope it wasn't some cheap whore."

Goku ignored the insult of his wife because he had to protect his sons now that Radditz has his eyes on them.

"Since you don't want to come with me, I'll have to persuade you some how," Radditz said as he started moving towards the small boys.

Goku had his sons move behind him, so that he may seperate Radditz from his sons. "Don't you dare make another step," Goku threatend Radittz. Radittz only chuckeld right before he then moved too quick for a reaction from Goku. Radditz kneed Goku right into his chest and kicked him down to the beach sand. Goku was in tremendous pain from such a strong hit like that.

"DADDY!" Gohan and Alaric yelled in fear as they saw their father get knocked to the ground. Gohan tried running to Goku, but before he could get there Radditz picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Here is the deal Kakarrot, if you don't kill... *Aaackk!" At that moment suddenly, Radditz was hit hard in the back of his knee which caused him to collapse on his knees. Due to his fall, he let go of Gohan who then ran towards his father. A collapsed Radditz looked back at the unkown person who had the guts to knock him down like that. He looked and saw Alaric with a feirous face.

"Leave my brother alone!"

"You little bastard! I'll tear you a new hole!"

Radditz tried grabbing hold of the boy, but unlike Gohan, Alaric was surprisingly a little more of a hassle. Not just because of his spunk, but he was trying to hit and kick at Radditz's arm that was trying to hold on to Alaric. The hits actually hurt, but Radditz tried to suck it up because he didn't want to show that some human child was actually showing more courage than a Saiyan child and that human was hurting him.

As Goku saw Alaric trying to get hits on Radditz, he knew it was only a matter of time before Radditz well actually hurt Alaric. So then, adreniline came rushing inside Goku and that Goku up on his feet and attack Radditz. As Goku got a hit on Radditz, Radditz had to let go of Alaric to defend himself from his angry saiyan brother.

As the fight went on, another figure was watching from a distance. That person was Piccolo Junior, son of the Demon King Piccolo. It wasn't that long ago, that Piccolo had a little run in with Radditz, and he got a glimpse at the power Radditz had. He knew that Radditz wasn't a fighter for good, but that also meant that Radditz may destroy Piccolo's plans of world domination. So he followed Radditz to keep an eye on him, that way he may find a weakness. He had seen all the events that occured when Radditz landed in Master Roshi's island, and he was watching the fight between Goku and Radditz.

'Goku may have been training these years, but even he is still not strong enough to beat this alien. He may be my enemy, but he is also the only fighter on this planet to stand a chance,' Piccolo thought.

Radditz knocked Goku to the ground once again, but Goku wasn't just about to give up. "You actually think you can beat me little brother? Spending this much time on this planet full of weaklings you aren't strong."

Goku's friends who were trying to keep a hold on Gohan and Alaric from going into the fight. They knew that Goku was having a hard time, but they weren't strong enough to even help. Radditz was going to make another attack until the one piece visor started beeping.

"What's this? Some unkown energy level is coming this way," Radditz said. He turned and saw Piccolo landing on the island.

"Hah, if it isn't the green man?"

"Piccolo. What are you doing here?"

"I already ran into this alien, and I know that his intentions well not be so good for my global conquest. You and I are the only ones able to beat him."

"Some confidence. You won't be talking like that, after I'm through with you all."

Piccolo then removed his weighted clothing, as did Goku with his own weighted clothing. Radditz noticed through his scouter that their power levels started rising up.

"You actully think you being light well help out in any way? I'm still ten times stronger than you are."

"That maybe true, but strength isn't the only thing that matters," Goku said.

"Uuuum... Goku is there anything we can do to help," Krillin asked nervously.

"Just keep Alaric and Gohan safe."

With that Goku and Piccolo started battling Radditz. Flurreys of punches, kicks, elbows, knees were being thrown back and forth. Although Goku and Piccolo were going up against one opponent he was still extremely strong. Goku quickly moved back into the air and cupped his hands out.

"KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEEE-HAAAAA!"

The Kamhameha wave shot out towards Radditz. Radditz's scouter was able to warn him about the incoming blast, so Radditz tried to move into another direction, but Goku was able to direct the kamehameha right behind Radditz and got a hit. There was an explosion, but Radditz was still there with a few burns from the blast.

"Caught me off gaurd Kakarrot. Since you demonstrated you attack, let me demonstrate my own."

Radditz jumped up and he held out his hands. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" From both of his hands came a blast of energy heading towards both Goku and Piccolo. Goku was able to dodge the attack, but unfortunatly for Piccolo, he had lost his left arm from the blast.

Piccolo whispered to Goku, "We can't go on like this, he'll beat us soon enough. I have this attack that was meant for you, but I'm sure it is good for this job."

"Great. Why not unleash it?"

"It takes time to charge, but the good thing is is that I only need one arm for it. I need you to hold him off so that I can charge it up."

"I'll give you that time."

Goku then charged at Radditz, while Piccolo started charging up his attack. As Goku held off Radditz, Krillin, Roshi and Bulma were having a difficult time trying to keep Gojon from looking outside.

"Alaric stop. Your father needs you to be safe," Bulma tried to comfort Alaric, who was still desperate to see outside.

"I need to see the fight," Alaric said to Bulma. Alaric wasn't the only son who wanted to see if his father was alright, Gohan also wanted to see outside as well. Both Gohan and Alaric were able to pry off of the three adults' grips, they ran to the window to see their father having a very difficult time fighting Radditz.

Radditz knocked Goku to the ground, but then realized that Piccolo wasn't fighting. He looked and saw Piccolo was charging up an attack. Radditz's scouter started beeping.

"Whaat! 1,330! I won't be able to block that attack."

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! FIIRRRE!"

A spialing beam of energy was shot towards the Saiyan. Radditz quickly dodged the beam with only graze on his shoulder which broke a part of his armor.

"Damn! He dodged it."

"That would've actully killed me, but I won't give you another oppurtunity like that."

Radditz was just about to unleash an attack on Piccolo, but then he felt a sheer amount of pain running all around his body. The pain was too much to bear that he fell to the ground. He looked back to see Goku was squezzing his tail.

"You were careless, you left your tail out open. Piccolo can you make another attack like that one you just shot."

"Yeah. Just hold on to him a little longer. This well be my last shot for now."

"Kakarrot, you aren't actually going to let your own brother get killed."

"You tried to kidnap my son, you threatend to kill my other son, and you tried to kill me."

"Listen, I was only bluffing. I needed to persuade you somehow into joining me and the other Saiyans. Once you would make your statement clear, I was going to leave this planet. I swear I wouldn't have killed my own flesh and blood."

Goku had always been the forgiving kind of person. Even if he was lying, he still deserved another chance.

"If I let you go, well you promise to leave Earth."

"Yes. I'll leave you alone and leave everyone on this planet alone.!"

With that spoken, Goku released Radditz. After being released, Radditz got up and knocked Goku down to the ground once again.

"Haahahaa! You actually fell for that Kakarrot."

"You tricked me!"

"Of course I did. I'm a Saiyan warrior. I'am supposed to survive and win in any way I can."

Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon was still being charged and it wouldn't be enough to finish off Radditz.

"Say your prayers Kakarrot!"

Then out from Kami house, came Gohan and Alaric. But both of them were surrounded by an aura of energy and they were mad. Gohan charged at Radditz and slammed into his chest. The impact caused Radditz to move back, and his armor cracked. Then Alaric jumped towards Radditz's head, and started slamming him in the face. Due to Alaric's mysterious strength, Radditz was actually getting his face messed up. Then Radditz finally managed to throw Alaric off of him. Radditz had one hand rubbing his bluddy face, while the other was tending to his rammed up chest.

'AHHH! THE HELL! Kakarrot's kid had an energy of 1,006. But that other little brat, has an energy of... 1,097! How was he able to miss up my face?!' Radditz thought as he was felling pain.

'Gohan? Alaric? How were you able to do that,' Goku thought as he was still on the ground.

Radditz looked down at Gohan and Alaric. Alaric seemed more alert, while Gohan seemed to be wondering what had just happened.

"I know for certain that the brat in yellow is Saiyan, but what the hell is that other one? You know what, it won't even matter because they're done for."

Radditz then smacked Gohan to one side while he kicked Alaric foward. "GOHAN! ALARIC!" Goku yelled out loud.

"Leave them alone! They're only children," Goku begged for he was still too hurt to get back up.

"Yes, but they're surprisngly very strong. The little Saiyan is understandable, but the other one is just unkown. Too dangerous even at this age. Best to get rid of them."

Radditz then walked to a knocked out Gohan, and was just about to kill him. While Radditz was just about to attack Gohan, Alaric barely gained concousnes, and saw his brother about to get killed. Then he remembered that his father went for his tail to make him stop. He took action and ran to the behind of Radditz.

"GAAAAHHHHAHAHHH!"

Radditz screamed in pain, as Alaric just kept bitting Raditz's tail. The pain was way too painful, even compared to when Goku had a hold of it. Goku was then able to get back up and get a hold of Radditz's tail. "Well done son. Now get to your brother, he needs you now," Goku told Alaric, who obliged him. Krillin, Bulma and Roshi were already tending to Gohan.

"Piccolo is that attack ready yet?"

"It is now."

"Wait! Kakarrot! Don't do this to your brother!"

"You're not going to get out this time."

"Have a go at this Siayan! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON! FIRE!"

This time, the beam was able to hit Radditz through his chest and exit through his back side, while Goku held onto Radditz's tail on the side to where the beam didn't hit him.

Radditz collapesed face first to the sand, while Goku ran to his sons. Goku picked up Alaric and embraced him in a very father loving hug. He knew that his sons had witnessed an event that their child like eyes shouldn't have seen. "I'm so sorry you had to see that Alaric. I'm sorry you and Gohan had to experiance that," Goku said as he noticed that after all that happened, Alaric was actually crying. Even when he was baby, Alaric wasn't the type to cry too often. He seemed to have this sense of confidence in him, but it seemed even he had limits.

As Goku was just about to ask Bulma how Gohan was doing, he heard Radditz trying to say something.

"Gaah... You.. you all think you've won. I already killed alot of humans in my pursuit to find you. "

"The dragonballs are more than capable of bringing them back," Krillin replied to Radditz.

"Guh... they won't be enough to stop my Saiyan comrades. They... heard everything through my scouter... theyll come to avenge me... and they are more stronger than me."

Everyone became terrified knowing that Radditz was already too much trouble, but finding out that there were more Saiyans and they were more powerful than Radditz.

"When well they be here? The Saiyans," Piccolo answered.

"About... a year. They'll be here... they'll kill each and evryone on this planet. Hahaha..hahaa... Accck!"

Piccolo shot a beam through Radditz that killed him instantly.

Everyone looked around at each other. There were faces of fear, anger, and hope alone. Goku than broke the silence,"The Saiyans are coming. We need to prepare for them."

**Authors note-Thank God! I have updated this story. **

**Goku has found out about his origins. It took the efforts of both him, Piccolo, and his two sons to defeat a new threat like Radditz. But the worst is yet to come, for the other Saiyans are headed to Earth to take revenge for their fallen comrade...**

**Everyone had witnessed not only Gohan's extreme power, but also Alaric's sheer strength and durability.**

**What shall happen to our heroes and their friends? Well the Earth be safe from these intergalacitc death animals? Find out next time when I update.**

**Also, I have chapters 3-6 done, but they still need some editing so I won't be able upload more chapters until possibly this weekend or the beginning of next week.**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or the DBZ characters that will be referenced. They belong to their own respective owners. If i owned Dragonball, there would be no Dragonball GT at all, Goku wouldn't have stayed dead after the Cell Games, and Chichi would make more appearances. **

"Prepare for the Saiyans. Goku do you not remember what that guy did to you and Piccolo? You two barely stood a chance. No offense," Bulma said as she was scared senseless.

"He said they'll be here in one year. If we push our training to extreme limits, we maybe able to win. Also, if we gather up all other fighters capable of reaching the standards, we may also have strength in numbers," Goku said.

"You mean like, Tien Shenan, Choutzu and Yamcha?" Krillin asked.

"And you too Krillin."

There was a cringe of even more fear coming into Krillin's face.

"Even with those fighters, it still a slim chance at survival," Piccolo said as he was putting on his cape and turban.

"Then what do you suggest," Master Roshi asked.

"Those boys," Piccolo pointed at Gohan and Alaric who were already sound asleep. "You all saw what they did to that Saiyan. The one in red may already have a fighting spirit and sure as hell has alot of strength and power to be able to miss up that Saiyan. The one in yellow has extreme power, but he doesn't know how to use it properly. They both need someone to train them."

"Your right, but whose better to train them than their own father," Goku said.

"I'm just saying that they need to be teained for the Saiyans as well. Your making it seem if I want to train them," Piccolo said.

"All right then. We gather every fighter that is strong enough to face the Saiyans and we gather up in Kami's Lookout for training."

"Ha. You expect me train with the rest of you on Kami's Lookout," Piccolo asked with some disbelief.

"After what you did here, I'd expect you'd try to reason with yourself and join as well."

"Yeah right."

"Goku!"

Everybody looked up to see a short black skinned man ridding on top of a flying carpet. They knew him as Mr. Popo.

"Mr. Popo, what are you doing here," Goku asked.

"Kami wishes to see you. It is a matter of what has happened today and what is to come," Mr. Popo said.

"All right, then," Goku replied as he looked back to Krillin and his friends.

"I need you guys to watch over Alaric and Gohan for me."

"Sure Goku. We'll do that," Krillin answered.

Goku jumped onto Mr. Popo's carpet, but looked back to see if Piccolo was coming. Instead, he saw Piccolo flying off to where ever he would find suited for him. Then Mr. Popo had the carpet fly to the Lookout.

It had been a while since Goku was gone to speak to Kami, and Alaric and Gohan were still asleep. As they were in their slumber, Krillin and Master Roshi were talking about how different Gohan and Gojon were.

"Did you feel the power Gohan showed when he charged into that Saiyan?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah. That was some extreme power. I mean espicially for a kid his age. I'm sure when Goku was around that age he wasn't that strong either."

"Must have to do with how strong his father was when he and Chichi had some fun time. Hehehe. Oh I shouldn't be surprised at Goku being able to 'do that'. Especially to a hot woman like..." *SLAP* "Ouch!"

The old pervert was smacked in the back of the head by Bulma, who was upset by the fact that Roshi was lusting at this time considering what had happened.

"You can't blame me. In times of near death experiance, I need to forget it by thinking of happy thoughts," Roshi defended himself.

Then suddenly they heard someone land outside the house. Everyone ran outside the door to see if it was Goku, which it was. Although Goku seemed to have a very serous face.

"Goku what's up?"

"Kami told me about this person named, King Kai. Supposedly he can teach me some moves, and he well train me to be more stronger against the Saiyans," Goku said.

"That's great. Then what's with the long face," Bulma asked.

"He is in Otherworld. Only the dead, and few certain people can enter that place. Kami said that he was only able to get me to enter Otherworld. That means I won't be able to train Gohan and Alaric."

Krillin seemed a little let down that Goku wasn't going to stay and train with them, but the best he could do for his best friend was to train Gohan and Alaric.

"Don't worry about it buddy. I'll take them in and train them," Krillin said.

"Thanks Krillin, but my sons need to get ready fast. No offense, but you may not be able to get them ready in time."

"Then who is going to train them," Bulma asked.

There was a pause in Goku before he wa finally able to speak, "Piccolo."

"WHAT!"

The trio were all in shock from the person that Goku decided would train his sons.

"I already met with Piccolo before I got here. He is more than willing to take them in and train them," Goku said.

"Are... are you sure you want to go through with this Goku?" Roshi asked.

"Its the best option I have for the safety of the Earth."

They couldn't try to convince Goku to change his mind. He was their father, and he knew what was best for them and this world. So they had to let him take them.

Goku had one more thing left to do before he would drop his sons with Piccolo and head to Otherworld. And that was to allow his sons to say their goodbyes to their mother. Of course Goku wasn't going to tell Chichi that he was going to leave the boys with Piccolo because she still thought of Piccolo as the monster that tried to murder her husband. He would tell her that they would be coming wth him to Otherworld so that they would train with him. So far so good, and Chichi hadn't yelled at him yet.

"Chichi, you need to understand that the world is in stake here. Gohan and Alaric are one of our best hopes in defeating the Saiyans."

"You and I promised that they would have to be older until you were able to train them."

"I know, but after seeing what they did, I was able to see that they have great power that well be greatful to the Earth's survival. Chichi, if it wasn't for the both of them, I would be dead."

This was too much for Chichi to take in at the moment. Her husband comes home with his fighting clothes all ripped up, and he tells her that he was attacked by an alien. Then she is told at a side note that her husband is actually an alien of the same race that is coming to kill every life on the planet. Now he wants to bring their less than five year old sons to train with him with this King Kai. But it was just what Goku said, the world was in danger, and they were one of the best chance at surviving.

"If I let you take them, will you promise that you look after them? They're still children."

"I promise my own dying breath Chichi."

She looked to her sons, who were in the other room ready to go. They only knew that they were going with their father to train to fight some bad people, and they would be away from their mother for an entire year. The two boys were scared, but they knew that if they stuck together they'll be able to pull it off.

They looked up to see their mother kneel down to their level and embraced them in a hug.

"You look out for each other, and you listen to your father and you do as he says," Chichi said as she was choking back tears.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine as long as dad's with us," Alaric asked.

"Don't cry mom," Gohan said.

Chichi tried putting a smile on kissed them both on their foreheads.

"Be strong and brave. I'll see you two in a year."

She got up and looked to Goku, and she also saw that this wasn't easy for him either. Taking their children away from their mother to go out and fight was extremely painful and heart wrenching.

"I'll make sure they'll be alright Chi."

It was after that promise, Goku grabbed his wife and embraced her in a kiss. After the kiss, Goku called Nimbus and took he had his sons get on. Before he had Nimbus fly off, he looked back at Chichi one last time and then he ordered Nimbus to take off.

After a while on Nimbus, Goku was trying to come up with a way to explain to his sons why they weren't going to go with him and are instead going to be lift with Piccolo. He saw Piccolo standing by a small lake waiting for Goku to drop the boys off. Goku had Nimbus land close to where Piccolo was standing. Alaric remembered seeing Piccolo fighting with his father against that hairy man that tried to kidnap his brother and hurt his father.

"Daddy, is that King Kai?" Gohan asked.

"No Gohan, that isn't King Kai," Goku answered.

"I thought we were going to meet King Kai for training, " Alaric asked, eyeing his father suspiciously.

"Listen my sons. There has been a change of plans. You can't come with me to train with King Kai."

"Why not daddy?"

"The man who is allowing me to go isn't allowing me to take you two."

Gohan was just getting sad that they weren't going to be with their father, but Alaric it seemed as if he were getting mad.

"You promised daddy. You promised momma that you would watch over us. You lied," Alaric accused his father.

"You promised daddy. You promised mommy that you would watch over us. You lied," Alaric accused his father.

"Alaric..."

"YOU LIED! YOU LIED!" Alaric roared at Goku as Goku brought his sons in for a hug goodbye. It was only after a while that Alaric finally calmed down and was just crying like his brother.

"Remember my sons, you look after each other, and you'll be fine. You do what Mr. Piccolo tells you to. Okay," Goku told his sons.

Goku got up and looked to Piccolo.

"Train them good Piccolo. But if I find out that one of them gets killed, I well find you and I well make you suffer," Goku threatend Piccolo who could only nod his head.

"I love you boys," Goku said to his sons before he got in Nimbus and launched away to where he would meet Kami.

"DAD!"

Gohan and Alaric tried running towards their father in hopes in catching up to him, but they couldn't keep up and all they could do was stop in their tracks.

Piccolo could only sigh in seeing such a scene. These boys had to say goodbye to their mother and father, and they were left with some large green man who they had only saw once fighting alongside their father. He thought that this was going to be a walk in the park to start their training, but for some odd reason he actually was feeling bad for what he had planed in store for them.

"Alright you two, what has your father told you about these Saiyans that are coming?" Piccolo asked.

"He said that they were bad people, and they want to hurt everyone on the Earth," Alaric answered.

"Thats good. And he told you two that you were both going to train to stop them?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan complied.

Piccolo tried ignoring the fact that Gohan called him, 'Mr.' Piccolo.

"The training is not going to be easy I'll tell you two that much. Also, I need to see what you two are made of by seeing if you two can survive in the wild."

"Wait. By ourselves out here?"

"Yes. This'll be going on for six months. When those six months are over, we start with the real training," Piccolo said as he was already flying upwards into the air.

"Wait! Don't leave us here like this. We don't even have anything to defend ourselves with, give us some weapons or weighted clothing or something," Alaric said which caused Piccolo to pause right there.

'The kid actually has brought up a valid point,' Piccolo thought.

"Fine. I'll give you two each this," Piccolo said as he used his ki to make a two swords appear.

"Also to point out some things. Each one of you have a power hidden inside of you. Its up to you to unlock it and use it to your advantage," Piccolo finished saying as he finally went and flew off. All they could do, was stare at the swords Piccolo gave to them and look back at each other.

"It might get dark soon. Animals get very active when it is night, so I think we need to find shelter, Gohan."

Alaric learned about how animals were active in nights from the books his mother would have him read plus some personal experiences he dealt with going on camping trips with Goku.

"Your right Alaric. Where can we find a place to sleep?"

"Maybe we can find a cave, or a forest to give us cover from any wild animals."

"Good plan."

The two uncertain brothers gained their composure and went on with their plan to survive.

It had already been a few months since Goku left on Snake Way. He was already on King Kai's homeworld, and he sure got a surprise at the planet's gravity and King Kai himself.

Goku had already passed King Kai's tests to see if he was worthy to train with King Kai and right now he was getting some food to eat. As he was eating, something came up to Goku's mind that made him want to ask King Kai about something.

"Hey King Kai, you say that you can see everything from here right?"

"Yep. It's my job since I'm the North King Kai. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to put this, but one of my sons is not from Earth."

"Well of course he isn't from the Earth. He is your son, and your a Saiyan."

"No. I'm talking about my adopted son," Goku corrected the Kai.

"Ohh him. Ooohhh, you want to know where he came from."

"Yes."

"Well... I'm not sure if i should tell you this," King Kai was starting to get a little nervous.

"King Kai this is my son. I need to know," Goku kept on persuading King Kai.

"Huhh. Fine. Where should I start. You know thow there is the Earth right. The Earth is apart of a Solar System. That Solar System is apart of an entire galaxy."

"Yeah?"

"What if I told you, that there is more than one solar system."

"What does this have to do with my son?" Goku asked.

King Kai takes in a deep breath in what he is going to tell Goku.

"He has certain blood lineage to the Saiyan race but is not a 'Saiyan' per se."

"Then what is he exactly?" questioned Goku.

"He is a..."

...

Alaric was asleep inside a cave where he and Gohan had just set up camp. He saw that Gohan was still asleep right in front of where the fire used to be. Alaric was waking up to the first light of day break and saw the sun rising above the mountains. So far it has been three months since they had last seen Mr. Piccolo, and he remebered that they would start training.

With the help of each other, Alaric and Gohan were able to take on any challenge that awaited them. Putting their heads together, they had found good ways in not just surviving but in living.

Alaric kept his eyes to the sun, and he took in the brightness that it was giving. It was as if the sun was giving him the energy to wake up and face whatever this day had to offer. Then Alaric saw something in sky and it was headed to where he and Gohan were settled. Alaric looked closer and saw that it was Piccolo.

"Gohan, wake up. It's Mr. Piccolo, he is here to finally train us," Alaric shaking his brother awake.

Piccolo landed just in front of the cave and saw the boys were ready to take what was coming. They were ready for their training.

...

**Goku is now in Otherworld training for the arrival of the Saiyans. Not only is he gaining knowledge in combat, but he is also gaining information of his son's home. Alaric and Gohan have become a duo that can take on anything without too much casualties. (Hince, Gohan didn't lose his tail). Now they start their real training with Piccolo.**

**I'll try to update sooner. And I'm debating whether or not to include a power level set for this story. Please leave a comment stating either choice and/or even leaving a suggestion of said power levels, but keep in mind Alaric and Gohan are going to be stronger in this fic than in canon, but not over powered, you know? Ciao! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer (lol).**

Back on earth Gohan leapt from rock to rock across the wastelands. "Not bad," he said to him self. "I'm starting to get used to the added weight." The young demi-Saiyan then began to throw kicks and punches at an imaginary opponent at rapid speed.

"ROAR!," Gohan turned his head hearing the noise from a distance. The T-Rex, that the roar belonged to, soon came running over a hill, having caught Gohan's scent.

Gohan leapt into the air just inches a head of the T-Rex's jaws. Performing a flip in mid-air, the demi-Saiyan came down with a foot right to the T-Rex's head. The great beast flew backwards several feet before crashing into a cliff.

Seconds later the monster was back on its feet again, charging back at Gohan. Gohan leapt over the dinosaur's tail as it came sweeping around. Landing on his hands and flipping over again landing perfectly on his feet. In an instant Gohan pushed off and sped at the T-Rex throwing, punching it in the head and then bringing a knee up into the bottom of its jaw. The beast reared back in pain and anger and then lurched back at Gohan snapping its teeth in an attempt to swallow the young demi-Saiyan. Gohan leapt to the side bare inches from the dinosaur's teeth. With quick reflexes Gohan jumped high into the air before coming down on the T-Rex's scull. The mighty beast fell to the ground dead with blood pouring from its nose and mouth.

From a distance, Piccolo stared in silence. 'So the boy's stronger than even I thought. We may stand a chance after all.'

"Man this dinosaur sure is good," Gohan said as he ate part of the T-Rex that he'd been fighting earlier. He stared into the campfire he'd made to stay warm and to cook the meat. A few minutes later the young demi-Saiyan looked up at the sky. "Man the moon sure is pretty tonight. I wonder why mom never let me stay up to see it when it was full like this," Gohan said to himself.

Before the words were out of his mouth, Gohan lurched back uncontrollably as his body began to spasm. His eyes turned bright red and fangs soon grew from his mouth. The front of the boy's face began to pull outward into a long snout. Brown hair grew all over Gohan's body as his clothes were ripped to shred by his rapidly growing body. Within seconds Gohan's transformation to his Oozaru form was complete.

Piccolo's eyes went wide as he sensed the enormous power not far away. It only took him a few minutes to find where it was. It took even less time for the giant ape Gohan to spot him. Piccolo jumped back in mid air as a giant monkey paw came crashing down at him.

Gohan roared in anger and once again swung a giant hairy fist at the little green man that was in front of him. The fist connected full force and sent Piccolo sailing into the ground hard. A split second later Gohan shot a giant blast of ki from his mouth at the green warrior. The blast hit sending Piccolo further into the ground.

Piccolo picked himself up off the ground bleeding in several places yet still alive. 'How can he be that strong?' Piccolo then looked up and saw the full moon. That's got to be the source of that power. "This ends now." But before Piccolo could let a huge blast go at the moon, it was destroyed by another fairly close blast to where Piccolo was standing from. When it hit the moon was blown to small little pieces. Piccolo tried sensing where Alaric was, since he knew the older brother would be the only one besides him to fire the blast capable of destroying the moon and knowing about their whereabouts in the wilderness.

Almost instantly Gohan began to shrink back to his normal size. As he shrunk, his features turned back to normal as well. In less than a minute Gohan was lying unconscious and naked on the grass.

"It must be the tail that lets them transform," Piccolo said to himself. "Well with the moon gone, that should level the playing field." Piccolo looks down at Gohan. "That tail is only a weakness now." With a tug, Piccolo began pulling Gohan's tail right out of his butt.

"Wait!" cried Alaric, finally showing himself to his sansei. At this point in time, Piccolo realized that Alaric had an incredible intellect when it came to fighting techniques and style, 'Almost at my level' thought Piccolo though he, of course, would never say it out loud. Before he would pull Gohan's tail, he would grant his pupil permission to explain why he shouldn't.

"If I may master, I understand that you may think that this tail is weakness and all, but think back to a couple months ago when that Saiyan Raditz arrived. Remember, how upset he was when he discovered that my father lost his tail? And if I may remember correctly, he also stated that a Saiyan with a tail can access to their full power. Not to mention the two Saiyans will be arriving soon, each one being far more powerful than Raditz himself. Wouldn't it make more logical sense if we both kept our tails, we could find a way to overcome that weakness, I'm pretty sure father faced a possibly similar scenario when he had his tail. And at this point, we need as much power as we can, with all due respect"

Piccolo meditated deeply on this proposition, while it was true that the Saiyans were fast approaching and it was true that the Z fighters would need every advantage the could gather. 'He will make a fine opponent for anyone who will threaten him, if we pull through this Saiyan situation alive'. Deciding to follow his pupil's suggestion, he let go of the tail, before noticing Alaric bowing courteously and respecting towards him for actually listening to his idea.

A few seconds later he materialized a new set of clothes on Gohan complete with weights. "There," Piccolo said. "Exactly like your father's but with my symbol on the back to show I trained you." After a second of thought Piccolo also materialized a sword and sheath right next to Gohan. "There you go kid. Don't say I never gave you anything. The added weight of that sword should help in your training nicely." With that Piccolo flew off to continue his own training.

**Power levels**

**Goku 531 (with weights after dying)**

**647 (estimate of Goku w/o weights)**

**Piccolo 335 (with weights)**

**424 (estimate of Piccolo w/o weights)**

**Alaric 257 (with weights)**

** 307 (w/o weights)**

**Gohan 230 (with weights)**

**280 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights)**

**2800 (Oozaru)**

**Yamcha 177**

**Tien 250**

**Krillin 206**

**Turns out I had some extra time on my hands and decided to bring you guys 2 chapters today!**

**Please read and REVIEW! I'll post another chapter as early as tomorrow if i get 15-25 reviews. If not it will probably be a few days to a week depending on how ambitious I get. Turns out I**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the charcters of DC Comics that are referenced. The only thing I do own from here is Alaric.**

"What do you mean King Kai?" Goku was trying to find out what King Kai meant about his son.

"He was born on another planet. Every Kai from King to the Supreme ones, know just about the same knowledge of all the planets, stars, galaxies including the planet your son is from, so don't expect anybody else to know more than us," King Kai said as he was just about to tell Goku about that one universe.

"This planet, planet Kales, was much like planet Vegeta, homeland to the Saiyans, your race Goku. But the most miraculous thing about it was that, that the Solorians and Saiyans are really one of the same race, they go by different names."

"I don't understand, what do you mean 'one of the same race'?" replied Goku

"Well, you see a long time ago the Solorians were traveling around the galaxy looking for a hospitably place to thrive on. One day, however, the Solorians discovered Planet Plant which would later become Planet Vegeta after a war with the planet's natural inhabitants, the Truffles. As I had mentioned earlier, a terrible war sprang to life between the Solorians and the Truffles for domination. At first, it was a stalemate because of the Solorian's natural strength and will versus the Truffles' technology. Until one faithful night, a full moon was revealed, unlocking a transformation only capable of a Solorian, or in this case Solorians and Saiyans. And the transformation allowed the Solorians to practically annihilated the Truffle race, save for a few. Afterwards, a huge uprise began surging through the Solorians, one being that one group decided that they should have shared the planet with the Truffles while on the other side of that coin opposed that thought. Eventually, two kingdoms had been born, one belonging to Kales, king of the Solorians, the true race and Vegeta, king of the Saiyans. While the two kings had conflicting ideals, it was without saying that both men a deep mutual respect for each other, given that they fought together during the war. So, they both decided on a pact that neither Saiyan nor Solorian shall harm the other, given that they are part of the same race. But with both kingdom's populations vastly rising, it was decided mutually that the Solorians would find another planet to inhabit, fortunately there was a planet nearby to ensure the Solorians existence."

"Who were Alaric's parents. Why did they send him here to Earth?"

"Because that planet was dying. After all the threats the Solorians have faced, the warriors just couldn't fight the natural course of their planet's demise. As for Alaric, I don't know who his parent are. I'm sorry Goku. But I suspect he has a direct lineage to King Kales, possibly an heir to the Solorian Empire."

"It's alright King Kai. I just needed to find out where my son was from. Who would've thought that a guy like me, whose also not from Earth, adopts a baby who happens to not be from this planet as well."

"Sort of a coincidence, huh?"

"Man, I'm not sure how Alaric, Gohan and Chichi will react to this news."

"Err... Maybe we should catch up to your training. The whole Earth is at stake here."

"Right. Lets get to it."

King Kai starts to demonstrate some of the essential moves that Goku is supposed to learn to face the Saiyans.

Meanwhile...

There were punches and kicks being thrown between two boys in fighting gi's. One seemed to be over powering the other one with extremely faster attacks. The other one was then able to get away from his opponent, and was finally able to get a clear shot for his attack.

"Masenko!"

The blast fired towards its intended target. One would think that the opponent would try to dodge it, but for some odd reason he stayed and took the blast head on. The blast caused an explosion when it hit that boy, and when the smoke cleared the boy who fired the Masenko saw that his foe was still there ready for anything to come at him.

"How many times do I have to keep reminding you Alaric. Just because you can't get hurt that easily, doesn't give you the excuse not to DOODDGGEE!"

Alaric looked towards his training master, Piccolo who was getting a little upset.

"I'm sorry Master Piccolo. I just keep having the urge to use the tactic at wearing down my foe."

"I know what you're trying to do, but what is going to happen when you get by a blast that is just as powerful enough to hurt you? This is just sparring match, so Gohan would've had alot more power to put into that attack to be able to actually hurt you badly. Don't keep this as a habbit," the green mentor told his pupil.

"And Gohan, all you need to do is keep more training if you want to avoid being overpowered by a foe as fast and strong like Alaric. Understand?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan complied.

Piccolo looked to the sky to see how much time had passed, and he noticed that it had just been enough training for today.

"Call it night you two."

The two boys respectively bowed towards their master, and landed back on the ground to have their nights rest.

These brothers were very unique. It is understandable how Gohan has great power in ki because of his Saiyan heratage. Especially from the blasts he has shown to create. The Masenko would've done alot more damage if he went all out. But Alaric, he is something else. He has taken alot more powerful blasts head on and came out with only a few bruises and blood. To make it even more strange, those injuries over time would go away as if they almost weren't even there.

"Alaric, you think we may be able to see momma and dad anytime soon?"

"I don't know Gohan. Master Piccolo said that we well see Dad when we we'll fight those Saiyans."

"Do you think we'll be able to beat them?"

"Hey Gohan, don't worry we'll beat those Saiyans. You and I have been able to take on anything this past year. Thanks to Master Piccolo, we're even more stronger. We'll beat those bad guys. If we can't beat them, than I'm sure Dad will be the one to beat them. Have I ever been wrong?"

"Well, there was that one time..." pressed Gohan

"Hey! That was one time!" berated Alaric, half seriously half jokingly.

Alaric had placed his arm around Gohan. Gohan smiled with the encouragement given from his brother.

"Lets go you two. You need to get some sleep now, so you'll be ready for tomorrow," Piccolo called out.

"We better do what Mr. Piccolo says," Gohan said.

"Race you over there?"

The two boys than ran as fast as they could to beat the other one.

A few weeks later...

Alaric and Gohan were standing by each other waiting for Piccolo to speak to them. Piccolo seemed to be analyzing the two boys, and reviewing all of the improvement the two have accomplished in this past year.

"You two have managed to survive six months in the wild by yourselves. With teamwork, you have been able to take on anything that was an obstacle to you all. When your training with me started, you took that teamwork and used it in training. A very good tactic in times of battle. Through my guidance, you two have been able to be independent from each other. You've become excellent fighters for kids age, and in compaisson to warriors such as myself, you two are worthy opponents that would give out a fight. Your training is finally done."

The two brothers clapped hands with each other and gave out a cheering cry. Piccolo smiled as he saw the boys celebrating. Not only has Piccolo gotten stronger this year, but he has actually made a bond with the two boys. Gohan always seemed to keep addressing him as 'Mr. Piccolo,' despite all the times Piccolo told him to stop calling him by that. Where as Alaric would at first call him by that as well, but after Piccolo told him not to call him that Alaric addressed Piccolo with, 'Master,' instead. Piccolo kept his promise with Goku in not allowing any of the boys to get killed. Not because he was afraid to be hunted down by an angry Goku, but he actually started to care for the boys as if they were his own family.

"What do we do now Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"It has already been about a year, so we need to be on guard for the Saiyans."

"Shouldn't our dad be back by now?" Alaric asked.

"He is probably on his way here. He did mention that the trip to King Kai would be very far away."

Meanwhile...

Goku had finally mastered his last move, the Spirit Bomb, and was stretching out his body to avoid any pull of muscles that would come later on.

"King Kai, how far are the Saiyans from Earth," Goku asked.

"Give me second. It may not seem hard to find power levels as high as these guys, but their still going at extreme speeds which make it hard to track them."

Goku waited for King Kai to answer. Suddenly King Kai shrieked to what he had just found out.

"King Kai what is it?"

"They're close. Very close."

"Can I make it back to Earth in time before they get there?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that thanks to your training here, you'll get to King Yemma's check in station in two days at the most."

"I better get going," Goku said as he prepaired to jump back on Snake Way.

"Thanks for the training King Kai."

"No problem. Give those Saiyans a fight they'll never forget. And please keep your son's origin a secret."

Goku was already in a rush to get back to Earth, that he didn't have time to respond to the last comment.

Back on Earth...

Piccolo sensed that the Saiyans were closing in and had just landed.

"Gohan, Alaric! They're here!"

The boys weren't expecting the Saiyans to be here this soon, so they were getting a little scared at the moment.

"Why isn't dad here yet?" Gohan asked.

"He has to be here soon. He has to be, while at the same time it might be quite a distance between King Kai's and Earth," Alaric tried to keep faith in his father's arrival.

"Lets go you two. We need to close a distance between us and the Saiyans," Piccolo told the boys. They complied by following Piccolo up into the sky.

They kept flying ahead, until they felt a very powerful surge of power. It was if someone unleashed an attack that could've destroyed a city.

"Piccolo... what was that?" Gohan asked nervously.

"The Saiyans. They... they just made their first move."

"Piccolo they seem to be coming this way right now," Alaric said with concern as he too was also sensing the power.

"They must be coming after the strongest power levels on this planet. We land here. This is where we'll face them," Piccolo said.

The master and the students landed on the ground where there was mountain pilliars surrounding them. Piccolo had his game face on, but truth be told, he was actually unsure of himself. He wasn't sure if he, the boys, and the other warriors well be able to hold off the Saiyans. Gohan was scared right to the bone, while Alaric tried to keep his composure and keep up the willpower to face these Saiyans.

"Piccolo, I feel another energy signature coming this way, but it's not the Siayans," Alaric called to his master.

The trio looked to who ws coming and saw that it was Krillin.

"Hey, its Krillin," Gohan said.

"Right. How bout some help?" Krillin said.

"Yeah, sure why not? Though things are going to get intense. You might not be able to keep up," Piccolo warned Krillin.

"I doubt that. I've been doing some training of my own."

"So you have. If you were able to get this much of power increase, then there is no telling how much the other fighters have gotten stronger."

"Hmm. Goku is running late. I'm not sure how long we can hold without him."

"Our dad is coming, Krillin," Alaric asked.

"Are you sure he is on his way?" Gohan also asked.

"Don't worry. He already contacted Master Roshi. He said he is already on that Snake Way path."

"Thats great," Gohan said, while Alaric was just relieved that their father was on his way.

"Look alive you three. The Saiyans are here," Piccolo said.

They looked up and saw two figures floating in the air. One was small while the other one was bigger. They had simillar armor that looked alot like Radditz's, but the short one seemed to have all his body covered with blue clothing. The small one had hair that was sticking up like a flame, and the big one was just bald.

"Haha. Why do you think they are standing out here in the middle of nowhere?" the big bald one, known as Nappa, asked his partner.

"I think they are waiting for us," the spiked hair one, known as Prince Vegeta, answered.

The Saiyans landed on the ground, and they got a better look at the fighters. Nappa noticed Piccolo, and said,"Hey Vegeta, that green guy is a Namekian?"

"Oh you're right. What is he doing out here so far from Namek?"

Piccolo was shocked to hear that he was actually from another world, but at the same time, he actually knew that it was true.

"Then he must know where the Dragonballs are. You mind telling us where they are so that we don't have to hurt you," Prince Vegeta asked Piccolo with a smirk on his face.

"Forget it. Your gonna have to kill me before I tell you where the Dragonballs are."

"That can be arranged."

"Easy, Nappa. Try using your head for once."

It wasn't too long until Tien showed up with Choutzu, and Yamcha finally landed from the air. The Earth's best line of defense was set up to face the Saiyans. Vegeta and Nappa pressed on their scouters to measure their power levels. The scouters read that each Z-Fighter was about 1 Radditz, which was actually 1,000 in regualr scale.

"They're all equal to one Radditz."

"Wait a second Nappa. Don't you remember? They can hide their power levels. Thats how they got Radditz."

"Oh right."

"If your just here to talk, I suggest you just take a hike to where ever you two came from," Piccolo called out to the Saiyans.

"Oh, we'll get there. Nappa, lets see how stong they really are. Plant the Saibamen. Maybe they can make them tell us where the Dragonballs are," Vegeta ordered Nappa.

Nappa took out some sort of capsule with what looked like seeds and liquid inside.

"This well be fun to watch," Nappa said in excitement as he was just about to plant the strange seeds. But before Nappa could put the first seed, beam of energy was shot and obliterated it, along with the other seeds.

"SNUGGER! ROFFER! CABAGEHEAD! FOFO! OTHER CABAGEHEAD! VEGETA JUNIOR! NNOOO!" Nappa yelled.

The person who shot the energy beam was Alaric.

"Uhh, Alaric? Why did you do that?" Krillin asked.

"It was when he said, 'they,' that got me to realize what the Saibamen could possibly be. I don't what they are, but what I do know is that they're not going to be a good thing for us. Especially if its being planted by these guys," Alaric aswered back as he kept to his guard. The Z-Fighters could only stay silent due to the reason Alaric gave.

"Wow... Now I know that Goku adopted that kid. No offense to Goku, but he wasn't that smart when he was a kid to figure that out that fast," Yamcha said out loud.

"Well played Alaric. Well played," Piccolo congradulated his student.

"Since we can't use the Siabamen anymore, I guess your gonna have to teach them a lesson, Nappa," Vegeta said as he stepped back to get a better view for what was about to come. Nappa took a few steps foward, and then he stopped, clinched his fists and got into a fighting stance. The Z-Fighters were starting to sense Nappa's energy starting to rise up. Through the use of Ki, Nappa's energy was also causing telekinetic outburst all around the area the Z-Fighters were standing. The effects were small tremors which gave the Z-Fighters a hard time to balance themselves. Gohan lost balance and tripped.

"Get back up Gohan. Stand your ground," Piccolo yelled at Gohan. Gohan tried getting up, but all the pressure of facing the Saiyans and feeling their power was starting to get him uneasy. Then Alaric ran to Gohan and grabbed him by the arm to get him up. Alaric looked to Nappa who was still powering up.

"We can't allow him to get to his full power. We need to stop him and take him out while he is still at a lower level," Alaric whispered to Gohan.

"How do we do that?"

"Lets see if Piccolo has a plan for that."

The two brothers moved to Piccolo, and Alaric gave Piccolo his advice on trying to keep Nappa from gaining any power. Piccolo then came up with a plan, so he tried to link with everyone telapathiclly.

'Listen everyone. I need Tien and Yamcha to come by my side. The rest I need you to keep a distance. I'll keep filling you all in on what we're going to do."

The Z-Fighters ackowledged and followed along Piccolo's plan. The information the gathered seemed to have been recieved alot faster than what they expected because they were already putting the attack plan into progress.

Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha were in front of Nappa who was almost up to reaching his intended level of power. Then, Piccolo was the first to fire his attack towards Nappa, while Tien and Yamcha did the same thing right after Piccolo. Nappa saw the blasts coming, so he needed to put a huge amount of his energy into trying to defend himself from the attacks. They impacted Nappa, and from the combined efforts from the three fighters, Nappa was knocked back. As Nappa was disoriented from putting his energy into rising his durability to survive the attack, the other Z-Fighters charged from behind and started attacking Nappa.

'Hmm... Didn't see that coming. Either way, Nappa needs to learn to keep in mind of his surroundings,' Vegeta thought as he reviewed the battle.

The bald Saiyan was being hit in many angles and areas of his body by the surprise attacking Z-Fighters. He tried to lay a punch on his attackers, but, for tactical reasons, the smaller Z-Fighters were the ones that were attacking him. Due to their size and the size of Nappa, they were difficult to get a hold of. One of them was actually hurting him in precise locations around his body. The back of his knees were hit, which caused him to fall to his knees. Then they all were swamping on him. He needed to get them off, so Nappa used a detonating attack to push them off.

The blast caused Gohan, Krillin, and Choutzu to fly back from the force of the explosion. Nappa got back up, and looked and saw the Z-Fighters were spread out, except for Piccolo, Tien, Alaric and Yamcha. Nappa couldn't rely on his scouter to see which one was the weakest, so he decided to go for the smallest one, persuming that the smallest fighter would come out to be the weakest. He looked towards Choutzu, and he charged right towards him. Tien saw that Nappa was going after his friend, so Tien quickly used his speed and the fact Nappa couldn't since power levels to his advantage. Tien got to Nappa and kicked him in the head, which sent Nappa crashing into the rock pillars.

"We need to regroup," Piccolo called out.

Nappa was able to hear that, so he decided to make sure that they won't get together. They were using their numbers to even the playing field against Nappa, so Nappa needed to keep them seperate. He got back up, and started shooting blasts at the fighters. Alaric and Gohan were already next to each other, so they were able to watch each other's backs against the incoming ki blasts. Nappa used this to his advantage and attacked the Z-Fighter that was close to him, Yamcha.

Nappa grabbed Yamcha and started to pound him with painful hits. Krillin saw his friend being beaten by the Saiyan, so he needed to get the Saiyan's attention before its too late. Krillin started charging up an attack until Piccolo called out to him.

"Yamcha is too close. With the beating he is already taking, he might be too defensless against you attack," Piccolo said.

"He is going to die if we don't do something," Krillin said with fear.

Alaric looked to Gohan. "You know what we have to do?"

"Yeah. Lets save ."

The boys then flew right towards Nappa. With Alaric being the fastest, he was the first one to kick Nappa in the head and throw more hits at the Saiyan's face. As Nappa was getting hit, he had to let go of Yamcha to defend himself. As he was just about to counter-attack, Gohan was behind Nappa and he fired a blast right to the back of Nappa. This knocked Nappa down to the ground. This gave Alaric the oppurtunity to get Yamcha out of there, and back to where the Z-Fighters were finally regrouped.

"His tougher than I thought. I don't even want to know how things would be, if he even get to his higher level," Piccolo said.

"Master Piccolo, do you still know that attack you did on that man who was attacking my father the previous year?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to all the training, I might be able to get ready faster this time. And more stronger."

"Maybe for a little insurance, I can also charge up a Tri-Beam. With the power of those two attacks, we might be able to finish this Saiyan."

"Well need someone to keep him busy from charging up, and from getting to us. Are you boys up for that?" Piccolo asked Gohan and Alaric.

"We're ready."

Alaric, Gohan, Krillin, Choutzu, and a barely recuperated Yamcha charged at Nappa. Nappa saw them coming, so he fired a blast from his mouth at the charging team of warriors. The Z-Fighters barely dodged the attack, and they started throwing ki blasts at Nappa. Nappa ran up to them in hopes of closing the distance, and using his strength to overwhelm them.

Nappa knocked away most of them as if they were birds, but Yamcha leapt back and charged up his attack.

"Spirit Ball!"

A ball of energy was thrown at Nappa, but Nappa knocked it away with his arm. Yamcha started to manipulate the direction of his attack right back to its intended target. But then Nappa just shot at the ball whic blew it up, and then shot a blast at Yamcha. Choutzu tried throwing more attacks on Nappa, but Nappa grabbed him and knocked down to the ground. Gohan and Krillin charged up their attacks to fire their attacks.

"Masenko!"

"Kaa-Mee-Haa-Mee..!"

Nappa was just about to fire as them, until Alaric came up right to his face, and fired a blast right into Nappa's eyes. Nappa grabbed his face in hopes to tend to his blinded eyes. Alaric moved behind Nappa, and hit him towards Gohan and Krillin.

"HAAA!"

Both of them yelled out as their attacks hit Nappa. As Nappa was injured, Piccolo and Tien fired their attacks.

"Special Beam Cannon!"

"Tri-Beam!"

The precise impact of the Special Beam Cannon, and the destructive power of the Tri-Beam were just about enough to finish off a blinded, injured Nappa. The corpse that was once Nappa, dropped dead as a unsupported concrete statue.

As Krillin, Alaric, and Gohan were helping Yamcha and Choutzu up, they were cheering that they were able to defeat the Saiyan. Though for some odd reason, Alaric seemed to be a bit shocked at the way Nappa was killed.

Their celebrations all came to a halt, when they started to hear clapping and laughter. It was coming from Vegeta who was setting back.

"Hahaha. You actually killed him. He always was the big stupid one. Nevertheless, that leaves one wish all for just myself," Vegeta said, as he got up and removed his scouter.

Piccolo started to figure out that something was diffenitlly wrong. Vegeta seemed to have a way stronger base power level than Nappa's hightend power level. If Nappa took orders from Vegeta, then that would mean that either Nappa was only the stupid one, or Nappa only followed Vegeta's order's because he feared him.

"Boys. Brace yourselves. This is going to be one hell of a fight," Piccolo called to Gohan and Alaric.

"I wouldn't call this a fight. I think the word, 'Massacre," is the better word to use here," Vegeta said, right before he charged right towards Piccolo and kneed him right into his gut.

Piccolo clenched his stomach in pain, while Tien tried firing at Vegeta, but Vegeta was too fast for the three eyed man. Vegeta kicked Tien away into a rock pillar. Two of the strongest Z-Fighters were taken out that fast by this Saiyan, and the others were standing in fear. Vegeta wanted to see more fear in their eyes, so he lifted his hand and shot at Yamcha. The blast went right through Yamcha, and it became a clear sign that the scarred faced fighter was dead.

"YAMCHA!"

Krillin yelled out as his friend was killed. Alaric had his fists clinched, while Gohan and Choutzu were already near to die in fear.

"Dad. Where are you?"

**Goku had learned a little more about the world Alaric is from. The training is over, now they had faced the Saiyans. With the added help of Alaric, and a few switches here and there, the Z-Fighters defeated Nappa. But now they well face the power of Prince Vegeta.**

**Power levels**

**Goku 5,000 (after King Kai's training not powered up)**

**8,000 (powered up)**

**Piccolo 1,875 (suppressed)**

**3,751 (max)**

**Alaric 2,567 (supressed)**

** 4,879 (max)**

**Gohan 2,341 (suppressed)**

** 4,681 (max)**

**Yamcha 2,306**

**Tien 2,951**

**Krillin 1,427 (suppressed)**

**2,854 (max)**

**Chiaotzu 984**

**Saibamen 1,200**

**3,000 (self-destruct)**

**Nappa 4,000**

**6,750(max)**

**Vegeta 10,000**

**18,000 (max)**

**Leave a review. I hope you guys noticed the TFS references in there and liked them :).**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, nor do I own any of the charcters of DC Comics that are referenced. The only thing I do own from here is Alaric.**

The Saiyan Prince looked at the earth defenders, as they were gathered around a now deceased Yamcha.

"Score check. The Namek and three eyes are down, and that earthling is dead. I guess the score can be 3-1, since you did kill Nappa. Now one question remains; who wants the privilege to die next," Vegeta gloated as he asked the Z-Fighters.

Krillin, Choutzu, Gohan, and Alaric were kneeling around Yamcha's body, as Vegeta was moving towards them. He was already close enough by just a few feet.

"Come on now. One of you has to at least have some backbone left," Vegeta teased.

Alaric looked up and got up and walked to Vegeta with just a few yet slow steps.

"Well," Vegeta asked with a smirk towards Alaric. His answer was a fast punch to the gut, which blew the air out of him. Vegeta had clutch on to his gut from the pain.

'So Radditz really did take a beating from this kid. It has to be him because this kid is not a Saiyan, nor is he human, but it doesn't make sense considering he punches like a Saiyan,' Vegeta thought to himself.

Alaric just looked straight at Vegeta with no fear in his eyes. The boy got into a fighting stance that was useful against fighting a larger opponent. There was no doubt that this boy was ready fight.

"Congratulations. You've just been picked to be the next one to die," Vegeta said, right before he charged at Alaric. He was overwhelmed by the Saiyan's greater speed and was kicked into the air. Vegeta thought the fight was over, but not for Alaric. In mid-air, Alaric stopped himself and charged back at Vegeta. However, Vegeta still had more power to overwhlem the young boy, so Alaric was down on the ground.

Gohan wasn't going to stand there scared as his brother was being beaten by this Saiyan, so as his power level started rising he gave out an angry yell. The hybrid Sayain/human was surrounded by an aura of energy, and thanks to the training with Piccolo, he actually knew how to use his power. While Vegeta distracted taking on Alaric, Gohan flew towards Vegeta and connected a flurrey of attacks on the Saiyan.

Vegeta was taken by surprise by Gohan, and he needed to block his attacks before he could do any significant damage. He wasn't at full power, because he didn't see any reason to be at full power. However, that was what killed Nappa in the first place, because they made sure they wouldn't allow him to go at full power. So Vegeta shouldn't be playing nice with them. Vegeta grabbed the last punch thrown by Gohan, and he kicked him to a rock pillar.

Krillin saw the fight happening, and he and Chautzu were still beside Yamcha's body. They were terrified to the bone. They didn't know what to do against such sheer power compared to their's.

Vegeta was just about to throw a ki blast to where Gohan was thrown, but then, out of no where, Alaric made an extremely fast and powerful kick to Vegeta's back, which caused Vegeta to get knocked foward. Although, Vegeta was able to recover fast, and was able to see a ki attack shot from Alaric. The Saiyan Prince dodged the blast, and closed his distance with Alaric kneeing him in the chest. If it were any other fighter with respectable strength compared to Vegeta's power, they would've been on the floor crippled in pain. For Alaric, he did get knocked down, but he got back up ready to fight again.

"Hmm. Radditz sure must've been wondering what you were, before he died. From the report of the scouter, you were able to injure him by just throwing punches. Right now, I can see your able to take a huge amount of punishment," Vegeta commented, as Alaric charged towards him.

Krillin and Chautzu went to where Vegeta kicked Gohan. Gohan wasn't severely hurt, so he was still able to fight.

"I need to help my brother," Gohan said, as he was just about to speed over to Vegeta and Alaric.

"Gohan wait. We need to get Piccolo and Tien back in the game. With their help, we maybe able to hold up until your dad gets here," Krillin tried to compromise with Gohan.

"Then go get them. I'm not going to let my brother fight on his own," Gohan growled, as he flew towards the fight in progress.

Vegeta was already beating Alaric down to the ground, but Alaric still kept getting back up no matter how hard Vegeta hit him. The Saiyan was just about to throw another attack, until Gohan charged in with a kick to Vegeta's head.

As the fight of the two brothers and the Saiyan Prince raged on, Krillin and Chautzu were trying to get Piccolo out of his unconscious state.

Piccolo barely got back up to see Gohan and Alaric being thrown like rag dolls, yet still trying to fight the Saiyan. The Namek looked back to Krillin and said, "I need you to come with me. We're going on the offense."

Krillin had an expression of fear in written in his face after Piccolo said that. "Do you not remember what that Saiyan did to you and Tien? We need to get Tien and the boys, and get as far away from that maniac," Krillin said with terror.

"If we do that, he'll hunt us down and he'll be hurting a lot people in the process. We need to hold him off, until Goku gets here," Piccolo said.

Back with the two boys and the Saiyan Prince, Alaric and Gohan were on the ground because of the extreme beating they received from Vegeta. Vegeta was just about to head over to Piccolo to extract information about the Dragonballs, but, to his shock, he saw Alaric getting back up.

"You're testing me boy. I'm keeping you and your brother alive so that I may show your, Saiyan scum father what it feels to see his two boys getting killed at the hands of his superior. So don't tempt me, and stay down. You cannot beat me," Vegeta said with his fists clinched towards Alaric.

"I know I can't beat you. But as long as I don't give in, neither can you," Alaric said with courage, and fired a ki blast at Vegeta. The Saiyan dodged the attack, and grabbed Alaric by the head and pushed him down to the ground.

"Hahaha! I guess you're right. You're too stubborn to accept your defeat. I'll just have to injure you so badly that you'll be nearly alive," Vegeta threatened Alaric. Suddenly, a ki blast hit Vegeta, which caused him to unhand Alaric. Vegeta looked to the fool who was stupid enough to shoot at him. It was revealed to be Piccolo with his hand extended towards Vegeta, which was the hand that fired the ki blast.

"You think you're so powerful?! Beating up five year olds," Piccolo taunted. "How about picking on someone bigger than you."

The son of the Demon King kept on taunting the Prince of Saiyans, as Piccolo started to yell out as he was starting to grow larger. He was using the same power up technique that he used on Goku long way back. Thanks to his intense training with the boys, he was able to use this larger form even more properly. Vegeta readied himself for attack.

"It's soon to be over, Namek," Vegeta called out.

"Then bring it on, Princess!"

Vegeta charged towards the large Namek, but due to his lack of senseing power and not using all of his power, Vegeta smashed down by the giant Piccolo. Thanks to his larger size, Piccolo was stronger in power, strength and density. He had enough power to take on Nappa without the help of the Z-Fighters. Piccolo used Vegeta's lack of using all his power to his own advantage. As Vegeta was pinned to the ground, Piccolo detonated an explosion right on top of Vegeta.

Alaric and Gohan were helped up by Krillin and Chaoutzu, who were also accompanied by Tien. They saw Piccolo's new size, and his power level that was very respectable considering he was facing a powerful opponent like Vegeta.

"All that power Piccolo. Good thing he is on our side," Tien commented.

"We might be able to survive until Goku gets here," Chaoutzu said.

"Well, I'm not going to stand here scared," Alaric said as he was about to power up and move to the battle between the giant Namekian and the powerful Saiyan.

"Alaric, are you out of your mind! It's a miracle that you don't even look that injured from your fight with Vegeta, but you can't jump in there," Krillin tried to reason with Alaric. "We just wait a little longer until your father gets here."

"Or we can take any chance we have in beating this bad man. If you don't want to fight, then I'll go by myself," Alaric stated with no hesatation.

"Don't go without me, Alaric," Gohan said, knowing that if his brother had had the courage to face the maniac like Vegeta then, he too, should have the bravery to face him as will.

"I was hoping you'd join," Alaric said.

"NOoo, wait you two," Krillin shouted. "These kids are going to drag me into more danger."

Tien looked Chaotzu and said, "You should get out of Chaotzu. It isn't safe, even for you."

"But Tien..."

"Go Chaotzu. You already died once, and I won't risk losing you. Your like the little brother I never had. Go now," Tien demanded, and Chaotzu could only hesatate before he slowly flew away to safety.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was already out of the ground and was flying in the air with more power being amped up to him. He was dodging each blow that Piccolo threw at him, and charged towards Piccolo's face. The Namek was pushed back from the force, but, luckily, Vegeta got attacked by Gohan and Alaric.

"Do you brats even know what giving up is," Vegeta growled as he was blocking their attacks.

"What is this 'give up' you speak of?" taunted Alaric

"Piccolo never taught us to," Gohan replied. They moved back, and Vegeta didn't have time toreact to the inccoming clasp from Piccolo's hands. Piccolo was having difficulty trying to contain him in their, but an igniting explosion from Vegeta caused Piccolo to release him.

"Die, Namekian!" Vegeta yelled, as he charged a blast and fired it to Piccolo's chest. The blast caused Piccolo to get knocked to the ground, and as he was on the ground, Vegeta made a powerful drop on Piccolo's chest. Piccolo yelled in agony, and he shrunk into his normal size.

"Well then, you actually lasted this longer," Vegeta said.

"Don't flatter yourself," Piccolo said.

By that time, Vegeta was able to hear the whistling, and though that he knew something was about to hit him. He quickly side stepped it, and a glowing saucer dislk flew by him.

"DAMN IT!" Krillin yelled in anger.

Gohan and Alaric charged their own attacks and fired at Vegeta. Vegeta saw the attack coming, but being a bit stubborn, he decided to take on the blast.

The blast hit Vegeta, and as the smoke despersed Vegeta came out unscratched. Then to his surprise he saw Tien, with four arms, charging right at him. Vegeta prepared for combat and started blocking Tien's attacks. Due to Vegeta not using all of his power, Tien managed to land a few good hits on Vegeta. However, Vegeta was getting irritated. He closed his distance with Tien, and placed his hand to Tien's belly and blew a hole through him.

"TIEN!" the Z-Fighters yelled.

"I'm not holding back. You Earthlings are getting on nerves," Vegeta whispered to Tien, as he threw Tien to the ground and shot a blast through his head. It was there that the three-eyed warrior was slayed by the Saiyan Prince.

"Who is next," Vegeta said, he turned to Gohan and Alaric.

"One of you brats will stay alive until Kakarrot is here," Vegeta fired a fast, yet powerful blast at the two.

Alaric was the only one fast enough to react, so he grabbed his brother and threw him asside to avoid the blast. Although Alaric was engulfed in the blast.

"ALARIC!" Gohan yelled. Piccolo saw what the Saiyan did, and he yelled in anger as he charged at Vegeta with both of his hands charged with energy. Vegeta turned and fired blasts at Piccolo's legs.

"Arrggh!"

Piccolo was down, and Vegeta walked over to him and picked him up from the ground. "

"Now tell me, where are the Dragonballs?"

"When Goku gets here, and he sees what did to his son, he'll tear you to shreds," Piccolo answered.

"Then your useless to me," Vegeta said, as he threw Piccolo to the air and fired a blast at Piccolo. The son of the Demon King, and the new half to Kami, was gone.

Gohan looked in fear at what had happened. This man had killed two of the Earth's greatest defenders, his brother was blasted by him, and his master. Gohan didn't know what to do now.

However, despite what Gohan saw, his brother was on the ground a distance away from the battle. Somehow, Alaric survived that blast, but it pushed him about a mile away and crashed landed on the ground. The force from the blast did cause a mass amount of pain to Alaric though. He tried getting up, but as he was getting up, he sensed that an energy signiture was destroyed. He didn't know whose it was. Krillin? Piccolo? Gohan?

Whoever it could be, Alaric didn't waste no time in getting there.

Suddenly, he sensed another power level closing in on that same location, and it was strong. Really strong. There could only be one person who could possibly be that strong.

"Dad, Your here!"

**The Z-Fighters aren't doing so well. Despite their extra help, and the use of their reliable power ups and attacks. I hope I don't offend anybody on how Tien and Piccolo died. Alaric survived a blast that killed Piccolo. Wondering why? All has to do with his heratige. Not to worry now, Goku is coming to bring judgment to the Saiyan Prince.**

**I'll update soon. **

**Power levels- same as last chapter**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. I only own my oc Alaric.**

Goku was flying as fast as he could to King Yemma's check-in station. He already knew that the Saiyans had already landed on Earth, so he was movig at great speeds he has never reached before. It has already been a few hours since he started flying above Snake-Way, so he should already have gotten close enough to see the check-in station. To his fortune, he was already there. As he entered the station, he saw King Yemma setting by his large desk, with Kami standing in front of the large man.

"Kami!" Goku said with relief, yet trace of tense urgancy.

"Goku, we must make haste," Kami said as he reached towards Goku. The martial arts fighter grabbed a hold of Kami, and they appeared on the Lookout.

"Goku, my carpet shall take you to the battle a lot quicker than the Nimbus. Quickly get on it," said.

"Take these Senzu beans as well. No telling how much you need one and everybody else," Korin said, while holding out a sack which carried only two senzu beans.

Goku didn't have much time to thank them, but he acknowledged by taking the beans ad jumping onto the carpet. Off he went, the carpet flew to the battle and Popo was right about it being a lot faster than the Nimbus. As the Earth raised Saiyan was riding the carpet, he started to sense the energy signitures in the fight. He knew that there were two Saiyans with a power level higher than Radditz, but most of the signitures he sensed were all at the same level as Radditz.

'Wow, I'm not the only one who trained their best. Wait... one of the signitures just vanished. Oh no! One of the higher power signitures must be one of the Saiyans. Kami, please let my sons be safe.' Goku prayed.

Meanwhile, Gohan was kicked by Vegeta into a rock pillar. Vegeta walked over to Gohan to throw another hit, but he was disrupted with a punch that came from Krillin. Vegeta already had his defenses high up that not even Krillin do anything. Krillin kept throwing more hits, until Vegeta grabbed him b the throat. The Prince then started to smack Krillin with a clutched fist. He paused for moment to speak.

"Don't feel too bad. You made it this long," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"You won't have that stupid smirk on your face when Goku gets here," Krillin tried to speak while his thoat was being squeezed by Vegeta.

"Then what is taking your almight savior so long?"

'He can't sense Goku's power level without the scouter. He doesn't knw Goku is already closing in. Goku will catch this guy off guard and finish him off like that,' Kirllin thought to himself.

"Leave Him Alone!"

Vegeta turned to his right side to see Gohan with his hands clinched to a fist.

"What are you going to do about it? Don't make me give you spanking, like I did to that Namek and your annoying brother," Vegeta yelled back.

"You are nothing, but short spikey haired troll son of a bitch!" Gohan replied back with fury.

"You should learn to respect your elders. That is exactly what I'm going to do to you," Vegeta said, as he dropped Krillin to the ground.

"Gohan! Run," Krillin tried to give Gohan the warning to make his escape.

Sadly, the Saiyan Prince speed to the little one, and kicked him down. Gohan wasn't going to lie to himself, he was afraid, but he wasn't going show it. He'll do it for his master, his father, his mother, and his brother.

Suddenly, like an act of fate, something extremely fast and powerful, slammed into the Saiyan. THe impact pushed Vegeta and caused him to crash into smaller rock pillars until he slammed into a larger one.

Gohan opened his eyes to take a look at the unkown source that saved him. To his joy, he saw the spikey haired man in orange cloth known to be his father.

"Daddy."

Goku could only smile in joy to see his son after one whole year, and he was alright.

"Gohan, I'm so glad your alright. Where is your brother?"

All Gohan could do was look down slowly, as Krillin ran towards his friend and his son. But by then, Goku already knew the answer to what Gohan failed to say. Goku enhaled a deep breath and exhaled. He grabbed the last sinzu bean and broke it into two.

"Gohan, i want you to take one half, and give the other half to Krillin. Then, I want you to go with Krillin, and go back to your mother. Okay?"

Gohan only looked at him confused with tears showing in his eyes, still believing his brother was killed.

"Goku, this guy is strong. He killed everyone else, and Chautzu was in no condition to fight this guy. You need our help," Krillin tried to reason with his best friend.

Krillin's answer, was an angry glare from the most peaceful man on Earth.

"Krillin. Take my son, and get out of here."

Krillin gulped in fear, and only complied. However, Gohan didn't want to leave his father.

"Dad, let me fight with you."

"You fought enough, son. Go home to your mother. She must be worried sick. I'll be fine," Goku said to his son, with a better tone to show comfort.

Gohan then grabbed a hold of his father.

"Please come back, daddy."

"I will, I will my son."

Vegeta clawed his way out of the rubble to find out who was powerful enough to knock him that far. To his answer, Goku was watching Gohan and Krillin flying off on the carpet gave Goku. Vegeta got to his feet and shouted, "So the low class of Sayian is the one who hit me that hard!"

Goku turned to Vegeta with only a face of stone.

"Allow me to be the one to address myself, I am Prince..." Vegeta was interrupted by a blinding knee to the face from Goku.

The knee was followed by a swinging high kick from Goku's other leg. The force of the kick sent Vegeta flying, once more, onto a mountain.

"I don't care who you are. You sent your henchman to kidnap me, and harm my sons. You threatend my home world. You killed two of my friends. You killed Piccolo. You killed... my son, MY SON!"

The angry father was surrounded with an aura of reddish-yellow energy, and he charged at the barely recuperating Saiyan Prince.

-DBZ-

There was a bright source of light. It lit up the rooms to show an ancient structure fused with another sort of architecture, possibly Greek or Roman in texture. He tried walking as best as he could, but his legs haven't developed enough balance, so he makes it up for crawling. He sees a hallway, and the walls are windows that show different sorts of creatures. He then hears someone walking over towards him from behind. Before he turns to see who it was, he is lifted off the ground. The individual that picked him up, had such beautiful raven black hair. Her eyes, were clearer than any crystal diamond filled with radial beauty. Her face, was something that could hardly be described except for being perfect and flawless.

"Ma."

Alaric's eyes opened suddenly. He must have passed out after feeling his father's energy.

"Dad," Alaric said out loud as a realization.

He felt a great force of wind kick in, and he knew it wasn't natural. He gathered his ki to fly up and see what was happening.

He saw the same Saiyan Prince that was beating him a few minutes ago, but it seemed to look like the tables were turned on him because he seemed to be in a fight for his life.

-DBZ-

Goku and Vegeta landed far out in the desert. Goku set down on one ridge while Vegeta set down on one opposite of the taller Saiyan.

"I must say," Vegeta said. "I'm impressed on how your brats dealt with Nappa. I'm giving you one chance at survival, Kakarot."

"What's that?" Goku responded.

"Join me now," Vegeta continued. "Together we could be an unstoppable force. We could rule the galaxy."

"What about my friends?"

"You can take your sons with you. They've proven they're true warriors. I'm rather impressed with their skills, especially considering their young age. As for the others, they are weaklings. They deserved what they got."

"I'm sorry," Goku said. "But I'll have to turn you down. Besides I've seen what you do to your partners. Not much job security there."

"Nappa was a fool. He deserved his fate. Now you'll join him for your own foolishness."

Goku crouched down into a fighting stance. "I'll slaughter you for killing my son."

"Prepare to die Kakarot," Vegeta said as he leapt off his cliff at Goku. Goku met him halfway with a fist aimed at the Prince's head. Vegeta leaned to the left avoiding the blow and brought a fist up into Goku's stomach doubling the taller Saiyan over. Before Goku could recover, Vegeta's fist slammed into Goku's head sending the Saiyan flying back into a cliff. The entire cliff collapsed, burying the Saiyan under the rubble.

"Is that all you've got Kakarot?" Vegeta taunted.

Goku crawled out of the rubble and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "I'm not finished yet," he said getting to his feet. Goku clenched his fists at his side. His aura flashed between its normal white and red before finally going to pure red. "Kaioken," Goku shot at Vegeta with his red aura trailing. He planted a fist right into Vegeta's face sending the Saiyan Prince flying. Goku flew with a burst of speed and got in front of Vegeta and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Prince sending him flying into the ground.

-Dbz-

On King Kai's planet, the blue god jumped up and down. "Get him Goku! Show him whose boss."

-Dbz-

A few seconds later, Vegeta crawled out from under the rubble wiping his own trickle of blood from his mouth. "Not bad Kakarot, but don't think I haven't seen techniques like that before."

"Well, shall we continue then," Goku said grinning. Even though the fate of the planet rested on this fight, Goku was enjoying himself immensely.

"All right," Vegeta said. "But don't expect me to keep holding back."

"Wouldn't even think of it," Goku said.

Vegeta clenched his fists and threw back his head and began to yell. A crimson aura surrounded him as his power began to rise. Rocks and boulders began to rise off the ground as the area for miles around shook in a great ground quake. A few minutes later it was over.

'What power,' Goku thought. I'll have to go beyond the regular Kaioken. "Double Kaioken" Goku shouted as he was once again enveloped in a red aura. Goku shot at Vegeta with a speed faster than anything he'd ever experienced before. Goku sent his fist at the Saiyan Prince's head but Vegeta leaned to the side at the last second and brought his knee up into Goku's gut doubling over the taller Saiyan. Vegeta laced both hands over his head and brought them down hard on Goku's head sending him into the ground hard.

'That hurt,' Goku thought to himself as he pulled himself off the ground. 'I know King Kai said not to go above a double but I don't have any choice.'

Vegeta had no time to power up to his full power, because Goku wasn't even giving him a break. Goku was sure as hell was not going to let him show his power, and thanks to this mysterious new transformation. Goku was surrounded with a reddish-yellow aura, his eyes were blank with no trace of any of his pupils. His hair was straightened upward, and it had a red tint from its reflection of the yellow energy surrounding him. His skin also had a yellow hue to it from the yellow light that he was in.

King Kai could sense and see what was happening on his planet in Otherworld.

"This is nothing like the Kaio-Ken I taught him. This must be some sort of natural transfromation. Whatever it is, he is winning. Come on Goku, you can finish him off!"

A few miles away, Krillin and Gohan stopped to sense the power that was being displayed by Goku. It was nothing that they have ever sensed before, or even thought could be possible to reach.

"Oh man, Gohan. Your dad sure did get really strong."

Gohan didn't say anything. He was still in a downed state believing his brother was gone. However, as he thought about his brother, a natural reflex occured where he started to search for any other power level that could be his brother. Sensing past the battle between the Saiyan and his father, he found something.

"ALARIC'S ALIVE!"

"What?!"

"He is alive!"

Vegeta was barely even able to give this Saiyan a fight. If he won't find a way to power up soon, he'll be a goner.

'I need to do this. This is the only fastest way to get a power up before Kakarrot could finish me off,' Vegeta thought as he quickly tried to make a run for it from Goku.

"You are not getting away!" the angry Saiyan father yelled as he pursued the Saiyan Prince with his tail between his legs.

'I don't have time to find the moon. I have to fire it up,' Vegeta started to charge up a blast that would replicate the moon light. He threw it up into the air, and detonated it to become more larger.

'What did he just do?' Alaric asked himself as he saw from a distance.

Goku acknowledged the blast that Vegeta threw up into the air, and he noticed Vegeta was standing there like a sitting duck. So Goku charged at Vegeta and threw more flurry combinations of hits. Vegeta was obviously feeling each and every painful hit, but he had to tough it out because he was already undergoing his own transformation.

"You thought you won this fight Kakarrot?! You may have caught me by surprise by your transformation, but I have transformation of my own. Prepare to die," Vegeta said as he was growing larger and being covered with fur. He grew and grew until he was finally in his Oozaru form.

Vegeta threw a fist at Goku, but, luckily, Goku was still able to see the hit coming and evaded it. The giant Saiyan Oozaru tried to swat the maroon-golden aura Saiyan, but it seemed to look like a man trying to smack a fly with no progress.

In the distance, Alaric saw what was happening, and he saw the Prince transform into that giant monster.

"He transformed when he fired that blast into the air. That must be how he transformed. If I get rid of it, he'll probably transform back," Alaric said, right before he flew closer to the big ball of light.

Krillin and Gohan were already closing in, and they were able to see a giant ape monster trying to hit what seemed to be glowing man.

"That monster has to be Vegeta. He is still wearing the same armor," Krillin tried to conclude.

Gohan then saw a ball of light in the distance above.

"What... what is?" Gohan tried to finish his sentence, until he started to feel a twinge of something growing inside of him. He gave out a growl, his hands started to clinch together, and he was growing bigger.

Goku was losing power to his transformation, so he may have to settle from what he learned with King Kai.

"Kaio-Ken!" Goku was surrounded with an aura of red energy now, and he quickly moved away from Vegeta's arm reach.

"KAAAMEEEHAAAMEEEHAAAA!"

The blue wave energy fired right towards the giant Saiyan. Vegeta took on the blast without any harm, so he was then able to grab Goku with his massive hands.

"Now, Kakarrot, suffer!" Vegeta said with his massive voice, but suddenly, he felt something get cut off. He looked up to see the replicate moon was destroyed by a blast coming from the boy he thought he killed.

"NOOO!"

Vegeta started to shrink down to his normal size. He still had his hands on Goku, but they were only grabbing him by his arms. He looked up to see Goku still ready to fight.

"Kaio-Ken 3x"

Goku was given a surge of power that easily gave him an advantage against Vegeta.

Meanwhile, Krillin had a very close scare with Gohan, when he saw Gohan transforming into a giant ape monster, until the light that was in the sky was destroyed.

"What happened?" Gohan said without any memory of his transformation.

"Lets just say you weren't yourself," Krillin said, as he helped Gohan up.

Back in the battle, Vegeta was down on the ground, beaten, by a Saiyan he claimed to be just a low-class Saiyan warrior. And now, he was at the mercy of him.

"I need to get out of here," Vegeta tried to pull something from the side of his pocket, but Goku stepped on his hand hard, nearly breaking it.

*Crrruncch*

"Arrrgh!"

"As I said, you killed my son, now you pay," Goku said with a menacing voice as he was about to throw the finishing move.

"DAADD!"

Goku looked up to see Alaric landing and running towards him.

"ALARIC!" Goku called out and ran to his son, and grabbed him into an embracing hug. The father started to tear up, happy to know that his son was alive and safe.

Vegeta, however, took this as his oppurtunity to escape, but it also went futile when Krillin right on top of him with a slam.

"You feeling lucky, bitch?" Krillin asked with whispering tone of rage.

Gohan landed right beside Krillin, and he saw his father and brother together.

"Alaric!" He ran to his father and brother.

It wasn't long, until, the friends and other alls to the Z-Fighters came in through a helicoptor. Chichi was the first one to run out from there. The boys both turned to see their mother, whom they haven't seen in one whole year. She ran to her husband and children and gathered in a relinquishing family group embrace. They were finally back together, as a family.

**It is done. The Saiyan Saga is done. You all saw how things also turned out different in Goku's arrival, and his transformation into what is known as the False Super Saiyan; a form similar to Super Saiyan where the subject transform through great rage, only it was not at the right power level to get him to the real Super Saiyan form. I also want to say that I loved to show the family bond between the Son family, and I for one hate how some people bash on Chichi for being a protective mother, though I do admit she should have been more open minded about Gohan training after Goku's death, but you know... :/**

**Anyway, I got to admit I'm actually kind of got into the groove of my story hence why I'm updating so quickly. And also because I've already wrote most of this story beforehand thus leaving me only the option of editing, so I would probably have some to most of the uploaded by this weekend :), for those who actually enjoy the story XD.**

**Power levels**

**Goku 5,000 (after King Kai's training not powered up)**

**8,000 (powered up)**

**12,000 (Kaioken)**

**16,000 (Double Kaioken)**

**20,000 (Triple Kaioken)**

**24,000 (Kaioken x4)**

**4,500 (after using the Kamehameha on Vegeta)**

**Alaric 7,125 (after sensu heal)**

**Gohan 7,000 (after sensu heal)**

**Krillin 3,500 (after sensu heal)**

**Vegeta 10,000**

**18,000 (max)**

**11,000 (after Goku's blast)**

**110,000 (Oozaru)**

**180,000 (estimate of Oozaru max)**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. I only own my oc Alaric.**

The friends, that were practically family to the Z-Fighters, walked out toward the battlefield where Earth's defenders fought and died in combat against the invading Saiyans. The only ones that were left alive was Goku, his sons, Krillin, and the Saiyan that was responsible for the deaths of those people. They all traces of wounds from their battle, and they were just relieved that they had won. Chichi was the one who was the most relieved to see that her husband and children were alive and well. However, the same cannot be said about Bulma and Lunch.

"I… can't believe it. Yamcha is gone," Bulma said as traces of tears were showing in her eyes.

"Yeah, well you don't have to worry about not getting even," Krillin said with anger. Everybody saw Krillin pulling a badly battle wounded Vegeta, and he said, "Here is the bastard that killed them."

Vegeta turned his back towards the friends of the men he killed. He saw that the females seemed the angriest at him. They were glaring at him with sadness, hatred, and vengeance. Not to mention, Lunch was in her nice personality, and she looked like she wanted to kill Vegeta with her bear hands.

"You killed Piccolo and that means Kami is gone. There is no way to bring anybody you killed back to life, now that the dragonballs are gone," Roshi growled towards Vegeta, as he walked towards him, alongside the others, including a slightly wounded Choutzu, whom was found by the others on their way over to that location.

Vegeta was too hurt to even pry out of Krillin's grip, and they were already surrounding him.

"YOU KILLED TIEN," Lunch yelled as she drew out one of the guns that her mean personality usually carries around.

"Stop!"

Everyone looked behind to see Goku standing up with his arm around Chichi and with his other hand over Gohan, while Chichi held onto Alaric.

"Let him live," Goku said.

"Are you insane? Look at what he did, Goku," Krillin yelled back.

"We must not be like him. Violent, and careless. We must show him that we are above that, and we show mercy," Goku explained.

"He killed Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo and Kami died alongside as well!" Roshi yelled back as well.

"If he we show him mercy, he may become a great ally to us since we showed him such kindness."

"But he…"

"I am a Saiyan just like him, and I was sent to this world to kill all life. Luckily, I was able to change. Even men like Piccolo changed as well. He was evil when we first met him, and look at what happened; he trained my sons and protected the Earth alongside all of you. If someone like me and Piccolo were able to change, then there is a possibility that he could change. Everyone can change."

Everyone could only look at Goku, and they knew that when he talked nonsense and when he spoke serious. He really believed that Vegeta could change, and everyone has put their faith in Goku in a lot of dire situations. So as a final decision, they decided to let Vegeta live.

"Hrrack! You all… are weak. I'll get it out… of this planet… and... ARRGGH!" Vegeta yelled in pain as Bulma smashed on to where she predicted would be any man's prize possession, which she turned out to be correct.

"You'll do nothing you filthy trash!" Bulma responded with anger.

"That's right. We'll let him live, Goku, but that sure as hell isn't going to allow him to leave," Roshi said to Goku as he enjoyed the scene of Bulma stepping on Vegeta's pillar and boulders.

"As we long as we let him live," Goku responded.

"How are we going to keep him contained? He is very strong. Unless you're going to be his jailer, there is no way to keep him imprisoned, Goku," Krillin said.

"We'll think of something. Right now, let's our fallen friends, and go home," Goku said, as he still held on to his family. The others decided that they should get the remains of their friends and go home to recover.

As Goku was walking his family to the hover-copter, something came up to Chichi.

"Goku, what did you mean about Piccolo training the boys? I thought you told me that they were with you training with that King Kai," Chichi asked with a hint of confusion and suspicion.

Hours later…

Everyone was at Capsule Corp. recovering and mourning from the battle that had just happened. Everybody wasn't in the bright mood, and not even Chichi, since she found out that Goku lied to her by leaving their sons to train and fend for themselves with Piccolo. The boys were really feeling upset seeing their parents were acting like this. They wanted for them to be happy like they always were with each other.

Around that same time, Goku and the others were discussing what their next plans were. Krillin brought up when Vegeta and Nappa called Piccolo a Namekian, and how they inference how he was from another planet. They concluded that if Kami and Piccolo were Namekians, then there could be other Namekians that may have other Dragonballs. King Kai telepathically contacted them all and verified that there were Namekians that lived on the planet Namek, and he gave Bulma the coordinates to where Namek was. The only question that stood was; how were they going to get there?

"Why don't we ask Vegeta? He and that other saiyan came to Earth in spaceships from all across space. Maybe we can get some insiders on how to get there faster," Bulma suggested.

"Hmm. That actually isn't a bad idea. Maybe keeping him alive was a good idea," Roshi commented.

Goku, Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin walked down to the basement of Capsule Corp. where Vegeta was imprisoned. Obviously, they didn't heal to where he could be a great danger to everyone, but they made sure he would survive the use of Earth's modern medicine and technology. Vegeta was still conscious, but he seemed like he didn't want to speak to anyone However, they were not going to take silence and no for an answer. Bulma was the first to enter the holding room, where Vegeta was laying on a cot restrained with cuffs made of the strongest metals on earth

"Alright, tell me how your ships work," Bulma said with a straight forward question.

"Pfft! I'd rather choke on your bimbo bones," Vegeta responded.

"Why YOU…" Bulma was interrupted from her attempt to strangle Vegeta by Krillin pulling her back.

"Don't have time for this," Krillin said. Suddenly, an idea formed in Goku's head.

"I have an idea. Give me a second," Goku said right before he left to the upper level of Capsule Corp.

When Goku made it up stairs, he saw Chichi kneeling beside the couch where Alaric and Gohan were asleep from the exhaustion and stress from the current battle. He knew that he made a great mistake in lying to her about taking the boys with him, but he had no other choice. Whether he hates arguments where he had no intentions of causing, he knew that he had to fix it.

"Chichi."

"Don't talk to me."

"Chichi, I know I lied to you…"

"You didn't just lie to me. You lied right in front of my face, saying that you would keep them safe! Instead, you give leave them under the care of some green monster!"

"That green monster, risked his life in protecting the earth and keeping our sons safe."

Chichi knew that Goku was right about that, but she felt the need to stay stubborn and keep her stand. However, she didn't allow Goku to say his first sentence.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" the strongest woman on earth asked.

"I need the metal necklace that we found from," Goku paused to look at Alaric, who was fully asleep, "from the ship Alaric was in."

"Why do you want it?" Chichi asked.

"We need some information from Prince Vegeta, and remember when… hehe… er," Goku tried to find the words to finish the sentence.

"Oh right, those nights," Chichi finished it, with her face showing a trace of red.

"Yeah."

Chichi and Goku found out from certain events, how that metal necklace somehow was able to make someone speak the truth. Not only speak the truth, but realize the truth and accept reality and so on. Chichi gave out a sigh, right before she pulled out the small pack she carried with, and out from the pack was the metal necklace.

"Why do you have it in your pouch?" Goku asked.

"Because when I grabbed on to it, I realize that, no matter what happens, I knew that you and our sons would come back home, and that I would still be waiting for you all. Always," Chichi answered, and Goku knew what she was saying was true, since she was always honest and she was carrying the necklace. Chichi smiled at her husband, and handed the rope to him.

"Thank you, Chichi. I'm sorry for lying," Goku said as he had the necklace in his hands.

"I know," Chichi smiled back.

Goku ran back down to where Vegeta was held, and when he got there, he saw Roshi and Krillin trying to keep Bulma from killing Vegeta.

"Let me at him!"

"You're going to kill him before we can get any more information," Roshi remarked to Bulma.

"I don't even think she even has the stomach to actually kill someone," Vegeta said out loud.

"Shut up," Krillin yelled back to Vegeta's comment.

"Err, guys," Goku said put loud, and everybody in the room looked to the door way to see Goku holding a necklace in his hand.

"Goku, what's with the necklace?" Krillin asked.

"This was what I planned to use to make Vegeta to talk," Goku answered.

"Okay, Goku, you have a very beautiful, loyal, and caring wife, who is mother to two very strong boys. And, there are many religions that say that sort of lifestyle is an abomination," Roshi said as he had his hands going towards Goku, as if he were gesturing him to stop doing something.

"What you talking about? I love my family," Goku responded in confusion.

"Oh. In that case, how do you plan on making troll doll here talk?" Roshi asked.

"WATCH IT OLD MAN!"

"I maybe old, but I still have good operating system to salute. Can't say the same about you due to recent events."

"RRRRGHH!"

Goku walked over to Vegeta, and Vegeta was still a bit intimidated by Goku because of the display of power that he used to defeat him. However, Vegeta was a bit confused to why Goku was carrying a necklace. Goku wrapped the necklace around Vegeta's throat, and he tied it very tight to where he actually felt it burning.

"Here goes nothing. What is your name?" Goku asked.

"Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta," Vegeta answered.

"Why did you come to attack Earth?" Goku asked.

"To gain immortality, and use that power to defeat the intergalactic war lord, Frieza, and his family," Vegeta answered again, and he noticed how he was answering these questions to a great extent of detail.

"How strong is this, Frieza?" Goku asked.

"Currently, he would destroy me easily as if I were an insect," Vegeta answered yet again, and it was great honesty since he called himself an insect.

"Rragh! How am I answering these questions with truthful answers?" Vegeta growled.

"Well if he just asked that, how is that necklace making him talk?" Bulma asked.

"Beats me. I found this necklace near my home, and it was able to make me and Chichi tell the truth," Goku answered.

"Err. In what events did you use that necklace with Chichi?" Roshi asked, with a sly grin on his face.

Goku quickly let go of the necklace, and answered, "Natural reflex to answer some truthful answers. Let's move on."

It was too long until they were able to make Vegeta answer how his ship worked, and Bulma was able to gain enough info in placing all of that to convert into the schematics to work on a ship of her own. She estimated, through the given amount of information from Vegeta, the ship would be ready in about two weeks, and they would make it to Namek in a few days.

"Bulma, you think you could add a training room into the ship?" Goku asked his old friend.

"Sure. How would you want it to be like?" Bulma asked.

"Well, when I was on King Kai's planet, it had gravity ten times stronger than Earth's, so maybe, if it is no trouble, could you make a room that controls the gravity," Goku suggested.

"I'll see what I can do. What do you plan to do now?"

"I guess take my family and head on home."

"Its been a year of training since the last time you've been with them? It must be a relief to see them after all that time."

"Yeah. We'll get back everyone. Including Yamcha," Goku said as he placed a hand on Bulma's shoulder.

"I know we will," Bulma said as one tear came rolling down her face. "You should get on home. I won't get anything done until the ship is ready and done."

"Thanks Bulma," Goku said his goodbye and went to where his family was. He woke up an exhausted Chichi, and he carried up Alaric as she carried Gohan. They left outside, and called for the Nimbus to take them home.

As they were flying home, Chichi went ahead and asked Goku, "When will you be leaving to Namek?"

"Two weeks."

Chichi looked Goku's hand, and saw that he was still holding on to the necklace.

"You are hoping to bring Gohan and Alaric with you," she asked.

"Huuh. Chichi, I know it will be too much to ask," Goku said before he could say any more.

"They are not going anywhere dangerous, like outer space where there could be some evil beings, like that Prince who tried to kill our sons?"

Goku knew that it was going to be very difficult in convincing his wife that the boys were greatly needed on this quest. That was until he heard something much unexpected;

"Without their mother."

Goku looked at Chichi greatly surprised, but in a short moment it went away.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Goku said as he pulled his wife closer to him. "Also, this trip could be very dangerous. Perhaps it maybe best that you should learn a lot more."

Two weeks later…

The ship was ready and complete, with all the necessities for the trip to Namek, including the gravity room Goku requested. Goku, Chichi, and their sons were already closing in onto Capsule Corp. The planned members that would be going would be; Goku and his family, Bulma, Krillin, and Vegeta since he would be too dangerous to leave him on Earth when the strongest person who could defeat him would be going to space.

Alaric and Gohan were already told what was going to happen and how they planned to go to Namek. They were a little worried, but since their parents were going to be there with them, they felt a little more at ease.

"We should be excited, Gohan. We're going to space! We might as well be like the Mass Effect crew. Dad could be Commander Shepard, since he is the strongest, and I can be Jeff "Joker" Moreau ," Alaric said with enthusiasm.

"Wait a minute, is the captain who drives the ship? Miss. Bulma should be Joker," Gohan argued with Alaric.

"Actually the pilot is the one who drives the ship, but she is a girl."

"That's being sexist."

"What? NO! I'm not being sexist!"

"Are too."

"Am not! It is the principle of the matter!"

Chichi noticed that her sons' argument was starting to escalate, so she gestured for Goku to take action. Goku wasn't too fond of it, but it was necessary. He pinched both of his sons in their ears.

"OW!" the both of them complained.

"No fighting," Goku said plainly.

"He started it," both boys said at the same time.

"Both of you settle down, now," Chichi stepped in.

"Yes mom," Gohan and Alaric said again.

They were already there landing at Capsule Corp., and they saw Bulma in a space suit, Krillin in a casual outfit, and Vegeta was tied up in the metal necklace. It turns out that it is impossible to break out of the bindings until someone gets you out of it, so it was the perfect chains to keep Vegeta from making any stupid decision.

"Is everybody ready?" Krillin asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Goku responded for his family.

"Let's get going," Bulma said with a tone of anguish.

"Dead men and women walking," Vegeta spoke out loud, as Krillin dragged him into the ship.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say," Krillin shrugged off Vegeta's rambling, since the rope has been wrapped around him for so long, he has been rambling honest comments time and time again.

"Are you all ready?" Goku asked his family.

"We're ready, dad."

"Let's get Mr. Piccolo and the others back."

Chichi nodded silently with a smile.

"Let's go."

They entered the ship, and they prepared for launch. A few minutes later, they had left off and they were off to Namek to get their friends and allies back. Little did they know, the warnings that were given by Vegeta, were coming a little too soon then what they were anticipating. Instead, it would be waiting for them, in Namek.

Mourning has passed, and the remaining Z-Fighters and their families and friends prepare to go to Namek to get their friends back. How was that golden lasso able to force Vegeta to speak the nothing but the truth and keep him restrained? Will our Saiyan hero be able to come to telling his family and adopted son the truth about his true origins? Find out next time?

Also, I'd like to state how I tried my best in putting some good scenes of Goku/Chichi. Even the part where she was upset about him lying.

**Power levels**

**Alaric 8,125 (recovered with weights)**

**10,135 (estimate w/o weights)**

**Gohan 8,000 (recovered with weights)**

**10,000 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights)**

**Krillin 3,500**

**Goku 11,000 (injured with weights)**

**13,500 (estimate of Goku w/o weights injured)**

**Vegeta 24,000 (healed)**

**Kui 19,000**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

Deep in the reaches of space, a capsule ship rockets across the emptiness to its set destination, Namek. The passengers of that ship were doing many different things that were available for them to keep them busy. Goku was training in the gravity room, Krillin was having a little telepathic sparring session with Alaric, Gohan was showing his mother bit more ki techniques and moves that she could use since Goku convinced her that it would be essential and useful considering they were going to an alien planet with possible danger.

While the others had something to do, Bulma was bored out of her mind. She used up every possible fun thing she brought with her for this trip, and they were still not even in visual view of Namek's solar system. Right now, Bulma was getting up from her slumber while wearing just a tank-top and underwear bra, and she didn't even bother to even put on any decent clothing because she thought she had no need to since it was her ship. The tech wiz walked towards the kitchen where the food was stored, and she didn't bother to look around to see if there were any of her shipmates were in the kitchen despite what she was wearing.

Krillin and Alaric seemed to be concentrated in the telepathic battle they were having, and that was the case until they finally opened their eyes in exhaust.

"Wow. Piccolo did teach you well Alaric. I can definitely see how you managed to survive a beating from Vegeta," Krillin complimented Alaric.

"Thanks, I guess, but you got to admit it puts a bit of strain on you after a while. So you have been friends with my dad since you were kids?" Gojon decided to ask as he got up, alongside Krillin, and they were walking out of the room they were in.

"Yep, I remember when we were still the same height, but then he grew and I just stopped right where I am today," Krillin said with enthusiasm, but his tone started to go grumpy as he started bringing up his height.

The two walked into the kitchen, and to Krillin's surprise, and delight, they saw Bulma taking out food from the refrigerator while she was still wearing her under garments.

"Why is Ms. Bulma dressed like that?" Alaric asked with his eyebrow raised.

Krillin realized that Alaric shouldn't be looking at something like this, and Chichi would probably kill him if he allowed her son to see something provocative like this.

"Err… you know what Alaric, I just realized I left my watch at the meditating room. Could you please get for me, while I fix something?" Krillin lied about the watch just to get Alaric out of there.

"Sure thing, Mr. Krillin," Alaric politely answered, right before he went off to the room they were in.

Once Alaric was gone, Krillin quickly turned to Bulma and whispered as loud as he could, "Bulma, why the hell are you dressed like that?"

"Why are you complaining?"

"This isn't about me, there are kids here on this ship," Krillin remarked back.

"Well, are you planning to make them socially awkward as their father, because sooner or later they will find a girl attractive. They might as well see what they are made of," Bulma answered.

"They're five, for Kami's sake! Chichi is here on this ship as well. She will kill you if she sees you dressed like that in front of her boys," Krillin tried to warn the technology genius.

"I'm not scared of her," Bulma shrugged it off as she took a sip out of the orange juice jug.

"Goku is, and if Goku is intimidated by something, then that gives me a perfectly good reason to be more afraid," Krillin commented.

"Krillin, I don't see a watch here, you sure you left back in the room?" Alaric called out from down the hallway.

"Keep looking it has to be there," Krillin shouted back, so that Alaric could keep out of the kitchen from seeing Bulma.

"I already looked dozens of times."

"JUST KEEP LOOKING!"

Krillin thought he was finally on the safe zone in keeping a child from seeing a near naked woman, but he was wrong from the maximum.

"You learned pretty fast from dad, mom," Gohan's voice was heard.

"You know your father, always wanting to push to the limit and more," Chichi's voice was heard.

Krillin cringed as he heard the voices were close, and the footsteps were getting closer. Chichi was the first to appear in the kitchen doorway. Chichi was wearing attire that was greatly similar to the outfit he remembers seeing her wear when she competed in the World Martial Art Tournament to meet up with Goku, but her outfit was the least of Krillin's worries.

"Heeeyy, Chichi and Gohan," Krillin said in a very awkward tone to catch their attention on to him.

Gohan looked at Krillin confused, while Chichi seemed a bit suspicious to Krillin's attitude.

"What's going on, Krillin?" Chichi asked plain and simple.

"What do you mean 'what's going on?'" Krillin asked.

"When we first walked in, you automatically greet us with an unusual tone, as if you were trying to keep our attention on you," Chichi explained.

"Oh err...," Krillin was running out of time. Chichi turned to see Bulma standing around in her undergarments, and she reacted with her eyes widening and quickly turned to Gohan, who couldn't see Bulma with Krillin standing in the way.

"Gohan, would you mind going to your room? And make sure Alaric is with you," Chichi said in a calm tone of voice, but it was obvious she was trying her best to keep like that.

"Okay mom," Gohan replied, and then walked off. As he was left and the door closed, he heard a bit of a scuffle as if dishes were being broken, and someone yelling in pain. 'Looks like someone dropped some of the dishes. I should get back, but mom told me to go to my room. I'm sure everything is fine,' Gohan thought to himself.

As he was walking towards his room, he looked to see Alaric walking towards the kitchen.

"Alaric, mom said that she wanted us to go to our rooms," Gohan said to his brother.

"Why? Krillin kept telling me that he left his watch in the meditation room, but I could never find it, so I need to tell him," Alaric said.

"Well it seemed like she really wanted us to go," Gohan replied. "Besides, you want to go against mom's orders, go on ahead."

"I never said I wanted to. Let's go. By the way, how long has dad been in the gravity room?" Alaric asked.

"Too long that I lost count of time," Gohan answered, as he walked beside his brother to the

Meanwhile, Goku was throwing an excessive amount of combination of punches and kicks to his imaginary opponent. The gravity was becoming a lot greater by the few minutes passing, but he knew this would allow him to exceed his current power.

'Come on now. I'm not done yet,' Goku told himself, as his body started to ache more as the gravity started to increase. The gravity increased more and more, but Goku stood strong and used all the strength in his body to keep going. Before he knew it, the gravity had shut down back to the regular gravity that was equivalent to Earth's gravity. Goku looked to see the dial that showed the gravity level, and it had reached its set limit.

"I guess I pushed myself that I didn't even notice," Goku said, as he kneeled to the floor a bit fatigued. "Well, I guess I can call that an exercise for now."

Goku shut the gravity machine off, and he exited the room as he was moving his neck in different angles to pop and loosen it up. The Saiyan decided that his next objective should be to fill up his stomach, so he headed to the kitchen. When he opened the door, he saw Chichi tossing broken dishes into the trash can, and Krillin was handing Bulma a pack of frozen peas. It seemed that there was an accident.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"Goku, I see your back out from your training," Chichi said with a pleased voice.

"Yep, it was a tough training session. But what happened?" Goku replied again.

"Let's just say that there was a sort of disagreement," Krillin said, as he looked back at Bulma, who had the pack of peas on her head.

"Okay?" Goku replied in a confused manner, but then he noticed the outfit Bulma was wearing. "Bulma, as your friend, maybe you should wear something that could cover you more. I mean, my sons are here, and I want them to know that are certain things that are… allowed to be seen."

"Yes. Maybe your right," Bulma groaned, as she remembered the events that had happened.

Goku then realized that there something that needed to be done.

"Is Vegeta's meal prepared?" Goku asked. Krillin walked to the refrigerator, and he looked to see a tray that was filled with food.

"Yep. Its ready," Krillin said, as he grabbed it and handed it to Goku.

"I guess it is your turn to give to Vegeta," Krillin said.

"Yep," Goku answered as he took the tray to Vegeta's holding cell.

Vegeta was still wrapped around with the metal bindings, and he seemed to be extremely calm than he was before when he had the rope tied to him. It seemed that there had been an epiphany for the Saiyan Prince due to the necklace forcing him to not only speak the truth, but accept the truth.

'Frieza is out there. There is even a great possibility that we could run into him or his foot soldiers. Either one could be just as bad. As much as I really hate to admit it, but I need Kakarrot's help just as much as he will need my help. I must persuade him to release me and allow me to train alongside him,' Vegeta thought to himself.

He heard the door open, and he looked to see Goku walk in with a tray of food.

"Here is your food. Keep your strength up," Goku said, as he placed the tray right by Vegeta.

"Kakarrot, I must tell you something," Vegeta said to Goku, and Goku looked to Vegeta. He knew that Vegeta has usually just been blurting out honest comments, but he might as well listen to what Vegeta had to say.

"What is it?"

"I know… I know have probably been the most evil son of a bitch you have ever faced. I know that you are a noble saiyan, which grinds my pride to bits knowing that you had the power to beat me," Vegeta started commenting.

"Where are you getting at, Vegeta?"

"You have extreme power. I realized it, back when we first fought on Earth. You showed a great awesome display of power that I never even recognized, except from stories of legends. There are legends of the Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan?"

"Every few hundred years, there is a Saiyan born with extreme potential of power. When they grow old, they gain a transformation that is even greater to a Saiyan's usual transformation to an oozaru. And it pains me to admit it, but I believe, you maybe the Super Saiyan."

"How can you know?"

"How is it that a third-class Saiyan could have been able to defeat a Royal Elite Saiyan like myself? You transformed into a new sort of power up when you thought your son was killed, and that was just enough power to beat me. I'm not sure if that was truly the Super Saiyan you turned, but I am sure as hell positive that it is a preview of your full potential in becoming the Super Saiyan."

"I know that you're speaking the truth, but what I want to know is that will you promise to not harm any innocent people, and that includes my family and friends."

"I… guarantee it. I swear… not to harm anyone… if it is necessary," Vegeta made his promise.

"And remember this, if you make any move to harm anyone, I will finish you off," Goku made his promise as well.

"I believe you," Vegeta said to Goku.

Goku then removed the bindings off of Vegeta, and it wasn't soon until Vegeta was finally out of the necklace's grip. The noble Saiyan looked directly to Vegeta's eyes, waiting for him to make a move, but Vegeta was wise enough to not make any move that could show to be a threat.

"Promise is a promise. How are you going to announce this to your family?" Vegeta asked.

"I will try to lay it out softly," Goku said.

"I guess I should wait in here," Vegeta assumed.

"If you don't mind, you should probably put the necklace back on."

"What?!"

"They should probably see your honesty for themselves," Goku explained.

"Rrrgh! Fine," Vegeta accepted.

Meanwhile, on a Planet known as Namek…

Not too long ago, there had just been a ship that had landed on the planet home to the Namekians and the Dragonballs. The ship was a lot larger than the ships the Saiyans came to Earth in, and it was built to carry someone very important. On the top of the ship, there was a humanoid figure that had two horns sticking out from the side of his head. His skin was white, and he had a tail attached to the back of him. This alien being was greatly known to be a terrifying war lord, alongside his family, Freiza.

"Vegeta, I should thank you and your stupid Saiyan comrade to provide me with information regarding relics that will provide me something I really look forward to gaining," Freiza spoke as if Vegeta could hear him speak. Just then, Freiza's second lieutenant, Zarbon walked towards him.

"My lord, the scouters have pin pointed the first native villages. I have ordered a strike force to extract information and any possible Dragonballs that could be there," Zarbon informed his master.

"Very good, Zarbon. I hope that we can attain the Dragonballs as soon as planned. I am in a sort of tight schedule," Freiza said.

"Yes, Lord Freiza, but may I ask for what purposes," Zarbon said.

"Hmm. In case you have forgotten, my brother was nearly killed and half of his empire had just fallen into the hands of an unknown assailant. They will pay for attempting to take away something that rightfully belongs to the Royal Iciegens," Freiza explained thoroughly.

"Yes, Lord Freiza."

A soldier ran up to the two beings in a very hectic manner.

"Lord Freiza, the strike force that we had sent to the Namek village has been destroyed by the native forces," the soldier informed.

"But the scouters said that their power levels were not that high of level," Zarbon responded with denial.

"It seems you have underestimated them, Zarbon," Freiza said, as he still looked at the view of the Namekian landscape. "Well then, if you want something done right, you have to at least supervise and make sure it is being done right. Wake up Dadoria, and prepare to have a larger strike force gathered."

"Yes, Lord Freiza," Zarbon replied, and went inside the ship.

"Immortality is at my grasp, and I will use that power to show those filthy thieves what happens if one kills family and takes what rightfully belongs to their family," Freiza started to gloat in anger towards whatever had nearly slayed his brother.

Back on the ship headed to Namek…

Chichi was a bit upset seeing the man, who attempted to kill her sons and her husband, setting alongside her husband, devouring their meal. Goku had informed everyone about Vegeta's sudden change in morals and understanding that he needed their help and he wanted to help. Chichi wasn't the only one who upset in seeing Vegeta in such a comforted state, Krillin seemed pissed off seeing Vegeta like this, Bulma was a bit too scared to even face Vegeta like this, Gohan and Alaric were just on edge.

Vegeta knew that Goku's family and friends were not too happy to see him free from his bonds. He knew that it would take some time to gain their trust, but right now was not the time to be building bonds of trust.

"Kakarrot, we must start now in training. I say you bring your sons along this as well. And your human comrade," Vegeta said, as he got up from his seat.

"Wait just a minute," Chichi spoke out.

"Chichi, let me handle this," Goku said, and Chichi was shocked to hear Goku speak out like that.

"My sons will be training, but they will not be training in conditions like the Gravity Room," Goku said to Vegeta.

"But Dad!" both boys exclaimed.

"You don't understand, there is a great possibility that Freiza could be on Namek. It is better safe than sorry. Your sons are powerful. They can become even more powerful than we can imagine. I know, because I…" Vegeta paused as he looked at Alaric and Gohan, and then towards Chichi, who was still scowling at him. "I fought against them, and they both packed a punch."

"You say that this Freiza is a lot stronger than you, why did you decide to go against him?" Gohan blurted out a question.

"Because I thought I would get immortality easily from Earth's Dragonballs. That went foiled, as I underestimated Earth's defenses," Vegeta answered. The response he gained was with Alaric spitting to the floor.

"Listen, I know I didn't care about what happened to anybody, but there will be a lot more pain and suffering if we are not prepared for Freiza," Vegeta tried to explain his reasons and compromise in allowing Goku's sons to train with them.

Goku looked towards his family, who were still standing by looking at the two men trying to compromise on a decision of actions. Chichi seemed to be very desperate, all she wanted was to make sure her children were safe. Alaric and Gohan were looking towards their father, waiting for whatever decision he could come up with.

"Chichi, I know that this is too much to ask," Goku started to speak.

"Goku, allow you to take our sons to train, and they took part in a battle that held the fate of the Earth. I allow you to take our sons on a quest to find a set of Dragonballs on an alien planet. I suppose it would be safe for our sons that they train to be stronger," Chichi said.

"Chichi, I… don't know what to say…"

"Say yes, say yes!" exclaimed Alaric, causing everyone to look at him.

"Listen to the terms. If they show any slight signs of getting hurt, they stop their training. Understand," Chichi stated her terms clear.

"You got it, Chich," Goku responded.

"Unbelievable! The Saiyan that is most possible to become the Super Saiyan, is at the mercy of decision of his human mate," Vegeta commented, and he was met with a kick to the knee from Alaric. "Arrgh!"

"Don't talk about my mom like that," Alaric told Vegeta, as he was leaning down to tend to his knee.

"Rrooww! What the hell is that boy made out of?" Vegeta commented in pain.

"Maybe you should pick your words properly Vegeta," Goku responded.

"Fine. Let's just get to our training," Vegeta said.

"Right this way," Goku showed Vegeta the way to the Gravity Room.

**So the Goku and the others are adapting to the lifestyle of the ship, and it seems there was a bit of an agreement issue between Chichi and Bulma. Vegeta has accepted that he needs Goku's help in facing Freiza, and is now going to train alongside the noble Saiyan and his sons. It seems Freiza has other worries in mind, concerning the condition of his brother. The question is, who is powerful enough to kill the warlord's brother, who is possibly more powerful than even Freiza? Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

The child was being carried by the beautiful strong woman, and thanks to her above average height, he could see the different sorts of monumental items that were around this citadel of crystal and stone. There were statues of a pair holding up what seemed to be a world. There was a pillar of crystals that were glowing as its own source of power. Artifacts of different origins. Then, the child could see that the woman was stopping by, it was what seemed to be a room where there was a large monitor, and there were other people waiting right in front of the monitor. They were waiting to see the child that belonged to their greatest leaders.

"Alaric. Wake up, son."

Alaric opened his eyes from his disturbed sleep from his father, who was kneeling beside his bed.

"What time is it?" Alaric asked is father.

"It should be 5:30 am. Your brother is already awake. We need to get an early start on training."

"Is mom going to train with us?"

"Not at this time. No more questions. Come on. Up. Up. Up. Up," Goku teased his son into getting up from his bed.

"Alright, alright. I'm up," Alaric replied, as he got up from his bed. Goku stood up, and turned to a still sleeping Gohan. "Gohan, wake up."

It didn't take much to make Gohan to wake up, but his eyes were too heavy to open wide completely.

"Come on, Gohan. Wake up," Goku pushed Gohan a little more to make him to wake him up. Sure enough, Gohan was able to finally get his eyes open completely.

"Gravity room. Double time," Goku said to his sons, right before he stood up and walked out the door.

Gohan sat up on his bed, and looked to see Alaric already getting ready.

"You know something funny," Gohan asked his brother.

"What is it?"

"You are always the first one up before me," Gohan answered.

"That sound's just about right."

"I'm serious. When we were out in the wilderness for Piccolo's training, you were the first one awake. Before that, you were still the first one up before me. Even in that one time where I woke up earlier, you were awake getting an early morning snack," Gohan accused Alaric.

Alaric thought for a moment, and he looked back at his brother.

"Coincidences?"

Gohan just stared at Alaric after his poor attempt of defense. "Let's just get to the Gravity Room."

The two brothers walked to the Gravity Room, and they were met with their father, standing by Vegeta. The two of them were speaking about the terms that would stand, and as the boys were getting close, they noticed that Vegeta still had the necklace tied to his wrists as hand cuffs.

"You remember the terms you will follow, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I remember and I will follow them. And I will not harm your sons. I will not harm your wife, which I must say, you really got one hell of a keeper. She looks a lot like a Saiyan female," Vegeta complimented about Chichi.

"I… am well aware of that," Goku tried not to show any signs of being frustrated about Vegeta's compliment towards his wife. 'At least he didn't insult her, like Radditz did,' Goku thought.

Fortunately, the boys did not hear Vegeta's comment, and they were barely nearing the two adult Saiyans.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked his father.

"Nothing, Gohan, I'm just making things clear with Vegeta here," Goku answered his son.

"That is Prince Vegeta, to you," Vegeta said out loud.

"Maybe I should unhand cuff the rope from you," Goku suggested.

"Please do so. I'm sick and tired being honest."

Goku walked behind Vegeta, and he untied the rope and removed it from Vegeta.

"Alright, let's get too work," Goku said, and he opened the door to the Gravity Room.

As they were waiting for Goku to set Gravity machine, Goku started to brief, "Okay, We'll start out with 10x gravity on Earth."

"Let's just hope your sons will not keep holding us back," Vegeta said, but his comment was ignored, as Goku set the machine to 10x normal Earth gravity. When the gravity increased, Gohan and Alaric both fell to the floor, because of the sudden increased gravity that they were not expecting.

Gohan had to concentrate his ki into allowing him to at least stand up, while Alaric seemed to have been unprepared for the gravity, but once he realized how strong it was, he just shook it off and stood back up.

"How much energy are putting into standing up?" Gohan asked.

"A little bit," Alaric answered. That answer caused Goku to inquire, so he decided to sense Alaric's ki. To his conclusion, Alaric wasn't using as much energy as Gohan.

'Yep. He must have some natural strength. It probably has to do with who his parents really are,' Goku thought.

"Let's get started. I want you two boys to work with each other. I hope Piccolo trained you well enough that you know what make you stronger," Goku said.

"Yes, dad," Alaric answered.

Meanwhile…

Freiza had just supervised a strike force to two Namekian villages so far, and they managed to claim two Dragonballs and all kill all the Namekians that had tried to resist against the invaders. He was setting on his hover chair, and his two lieutenants were standing right beside him, each carrying a Dragonball. The warlord was feeling a bit happy knowing that his main objective was making progress, however, he would soon be disturbed by one of his foot soldiers, who was in charge with communications was walking up to Freiza.

"My Lord, I have received a message from the ship. They are receiving a call from your father, King Cold," the radioman said, as he was bowing towards Freiza.

"What does my father want?" Freiza asked, as he gestured for Dadoria to hand him a Dragonball so that he may hold it.

"They said that it was concerning the attackers that had killed, Lord Cooler."

Freiza paused his action of feeling the Dragonball, as he looked to radioman.

"Is my father on standby?" Freiza asked.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well. Zarbon, Dadoria, I want you to hold on your attacks on the Namekian villages."

"Lord Freiza, we can get more Dragonballs if we keep the same constant rate," Dadoria spoke out.

"Do I detect one of my followers speaking against me?"

"Err… no. no. Please forgive me, Lord Freiza," Dadoria begged Freiza.

"Then watch your mouth. Send scouts to the Namekian villages and have them extract information from what they can tell from the villages. Understood," Freiza ordered his two Lieutenants.

"Yes, Lord Freiza," Zarbon and Dadoria replied.

"I will answer my father's call," Freiza reminded his men, and he set his chair to fly towards where the ship.

It wasn't long until he made it to his ship, but he still didn't see any reason to get off his chair, so he still headed to the communication room where he can get a secured line with his father.

"Patch me in with my father," Freiza ordered one of the technicians setting by the monitors.

"Patching him through, my Lord."

In a moment, Freiza saw the mastermind and founder of the Icejin Empire, King Cold. But to Freiza's surprise, the left side of his father's face was burned around his eye.

"Father… your eye," Freiza commented in shock.

"At least you taken in courtesy in noticing my wound over my second form," King Cold replied.

"What happened?"

"I tracked down one of the agents of the organization that dethroned and nearly assassinated your brother. He killed all the men I had with me," King Cold said, as he held out his right hand for Freiza to see that it was actually a robotic arm instead. "My arm was vaporized by his eye beams."

Freiza was shocked to hear how his father, was nearly killed by just one of the assassins that nearly killed his brother, not to mention that his father was a lot more stronger than Cooler, despite the rumors of Cooler attaining a new form. However, Freiza was glad to know his father was still alive, but he had other matters to attend to.

"Father, with all due respect, is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"No. After I escaped the agent by destroying the planet we were on, which still didn't kill him, I pulled back to one of our own sectors. My interceptors finally managed to catch a transmission from that organization. They are tracking you down as we speak," King Cold told his son.

Freiza's eyes widened, as he knew that he was being hunted by a group that at least one individual bested his father. However, that still didn't force Freiza to cower in fear.

"Nevertheless father, I am on the verge of gaining power, and I will use that power to kill and destroy these terrorists," Freiza explained to his father.

"Freiza, this is no time to be acting like an arrogant little twit. I almost lost my oldest son to these hostiles, and I am not going to lose you."

"I won't die. I will have immortality at my grasp. Let those assassins come. I challenge them."

"Freiza! I will go there to Namek to pull your ass out of there if I have to!"

"Then come and get me," Freiza still stood against his father. His father only starred at his son for a few seconds, and he shut off the connection to the communicator. Freiza turned to the communications men.

"Let Zarbon and Dadoria know to launch organized attacks on the Namekian villages. I will be headed towards their current locations," Freiza informed the orders he wanted the communication technicians to pass on.

Meanwhile…

As the Saiyan men and children were training in the Gravity Room, Krillin was facing Chichi in the fighting gym that was installed to the ship.

Since there was a great possibility that there could be danger on Namek, despite King Kai's provided information about the Namekians being peaceful, it was better safe than sorry. Chichi was the first to throw to hit Krillin, and Krillin evaded each attack.

'Wow. Chichi is a lot stronger than I last remember. Then again, maybe, she has been training with Goku regularly, and he may have done a lot more training when we were waiting for the ship to be,' Krillin was interrupted by an elbow to head. Krillin grunted and rubbed the area of his face where Chichi elbowed him.

"OW!"

"I'm sorry! I thought you were going to block that," Chichi tried to explain herself.

"I would have, if I wasn't distracted. Man, you are a lot stronger," Krillin complimented.

"Thank you," Chichi replied. Suddenly, they both sensed a great amount of energy.

Krillin noticed Chichi's reaction and said, "You felt that too?"

"Yes. Goku taught me how to sense power," Chichi answered, and she paused in awe in the amount of power there was.

In the Gravity Room, Goku and Vegeta were sparring against each other, as Gohan and Alaric were doing the same as well. That was, until they all felt the power surge as well. They all immediately stopped what they were doing.

"Kakarrot, please tell me that power sensing thing cannot be affected the trick of mind," Vegeta asked Goku.

"It has never failed me. That size of power," Goku responded.

"It's here on the ship. THERE IS AN INTRUDER!" Vegeta yelled, and that caused the fighters to run towards the source of power.

The men soon met with Krillin and Chichi who were also running towards the same direction. They run past Bulma, who almost got ran over by them.

"Hey watch it!"

"There is someone on the ship!" Vegeta yelled back at Bulma.

It was only about a few seconds until they located the source of power, and they saw a figure in a black cloak with a black hat. The figure was facing a window to space.

"Good afternoon, Krillin, Bulma Briefs, Vegeta, and the Son family," the figure spoke without turning.

"Shoot now talk later," Vegeta said out loud, and he powered up and charged towards the figure. Goku followed in the same action.

The dark figure, in his terms of perspective, casually turned around and he held out both of his hands towards the incoming fists that were coming from both Saiyans. The stranger grabbed the fists, and he didn't place as much pressure in squeezing the fists, but the fighters fell to their knees as there was an unknown source of pain coming from the stranger's hands.

"I mean no harm," the stranger looked down towards the kneeling Saiyans, and he looked towards the others who were could only stare after witnessing Goku and Vegeta falling to this unknown individual.

"I'm going to release you, and you will not strike any other attack," the stranger said to Goku and Vegeta. As he released the two fighters, Goku and Vegeta were finally relieved of the excruciating pain.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Goku asked, as he stood up and rubbed his hand.

"I am nobody, but a stranger. And I am here to point you in the right way to victory," the stranger said.

"How is that?" Vegeta growled.

"For starters, the one warlord you call Freiza will be in Namek when you land. However, he is the least of your worries," the stranger briefed.

"What?! Is his brother or father going to be there?" Vegeta demanded an answer.

"I cannot provide as much information. What I can do, is give you the necessary materials to defeat the threat I am warning you about," the stranger said, as he pulled out a small box.

"What if that is a bomb?" Bulma accused.

"Why would I leave a bomb, when I easily subdued your strongest champions?"

Bulma only stayed silent, while Vegeta looked back to her and said, "Dumb bimbo."

The tech genius growled right towards the proclaimed Prince of Saiyans.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Krillin asked, as Gohan and Alaric stood in front of their mother as if they were the first line of defense to their mother.

"Use it against the most dangerous threat that you meet on your quest on Namek," the stranger said, and after that, he turned and walked towards the window and said, "My work here is done."

At that exact moment, the stranger was gone without a trace that he was even there. Everyone looked at Goku, who was still holding on to the box.

"Open it, see what is in it," Gohan said.

Goku opened it, and he showed a gesture of confusion when he looked at what was inside the box.

"It's just a device, wait a minute, this is the same one from-," Goku said, before looking at Chichi.

"Let me have a look at it. There isn't much to do here, so maybe it should be worthwhile to find out what is so special about it," Bulma offered her services, as she placed her hands outward for the box.

"I guess it would be good to know that," Goku said, as he gave the box to Bulma.

"Let's get back to training. If what the stranger said is true, then Freiza is there on that planet. We need to be prepared to face someone who is a lot stronger than him," Vegeta said.

"Yeah let's go," Goku said.

Chichi looked to her sons and asked, "Are you two up for training in the Gravity Room a little longer?"

"Yes, mom," Alaric answered first.

"We need to be strong, just like dad if we want to beat these guys," Gohan said.

Chichi could only sigh, and rubbed her sons' heads.

"Just be careful."

"Goku, may I have a word with you privately?" asking Chichi.

Goku nodded, "Vegeta, take the boys to the Gravity Room, I'll join you in a second."

"Was the device you just handed Bulma the exact same one from Alaric's ship?"

"Yes, it was."

"Any reason why you didn't give it to him?"

"I just figured Alaric wouldn't know how to operate it, also Bulma is the only one on this ship capable of figuring it out and I didn't want Alaric to get distracted from his training with questions about his past, at least not yet," reasoned Goku.

"Wait, do you know more about Alaric and where he came from?" questioned Chichi

"A little bit, but unfortunately there isn't much to go on, but I'll tell you all I know."

Chichi's eyes widened as Goku began telling her about her son's past.

Three days later…

Our heroes had trained for the past three days in hopes of getting stronger if they were to face Freiza and any other threat to come. Vegeta had warned them all about the possible henchmen that could be there fighting for Freiza. Such as; Dadoria, Zarbon, and the Ginyu Force. All combatants practiced and simulated for any fight if they were to run into any of those henchmen.

Goku was standing by his wife, and his sons were right by them.

"Alright, we trained hard for this. Whatever happens, we look out for each other," Goku said to his family.

"Listen to your father and me, boys," Chichi said to Gohan and Alaric.

"Yes, ma'am," the boys replied.

Krillin walked in his fighting gi, and said, "Bulma said we are closing in on Namek. She wants us to get ready for landing."

"Right. Let's get going," Goku said.

For these past days, Bulma had been expressing her hatred towards Vegeta, while Vegeta tried his best not to strangle her with bare hands.

Bulma was setting in front of the cockpit to control the landing of the ship. Vegeta was already setting on his seat.

"You know, if we were on the same terms in the beginning, I could have easily piloted this ship. That is all you're useful for, and that is it," Vegeta said to Bulma, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Screw you," Bulma plainly replied back.

"You don't have to say those words like that," Chichi scowled towards Bulma, as she took her seat.

"Yeah, sorry," Bulma apologized, knowing not to piss Chichi off.

Everyone was ready and they prepared for the landing. They were closing in on the atmosphere of Namek, and not too soon, they made landing.

"Alright, we should test the atmosphere," Bulma said.

"I think we have other matters to worry besides seeing if the planet is breathable. I'm sensing there are groups of power levels spread across the planet," Vegeta said.

"Your right. One of the groups has a very strong power level. Could that be Freiza?" Goku asked.

"It has to be. He doesn't lower his power level," Vegeta said.

"What are the other groups? I sense two others besides that one where Freiza is," Gojon asked.

"Maybe one group has to be the Namekians," Gohan suggested.

"We need to find out. Either one of the groups could have the Dragonballs," Goku said.

"Bulma, where is that Dragon radar," Krillin asked.

"Right here," Bulma said, as she looked into her backpack.

"Well, we might as well get started," Chichi asked.

**King Cold knows that the organization that almost killed Cooler is off to hunt down not just himself, but Freiza as well. Freiza had two Dragonballs at his hand. How many does he have now? What are the other two groups of power levels? Is one the Namkians and/or the other something else? And, who was that stranger?**

**Power levels**

Bulma 3

Alaric 30 (suppressed)

9,000 (weights after meditation training)

11,235 ( estimate w/o weights)

Gohan 25 (suppressed)

9,000 (with weights after meditation training for a month)

11,000 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights)

Chichi 30 (suppressed)

3,150 (weights after meditating)

4,075 (estimate w/o weights)

Krillin 25 (suppressed)

3,000 (with weights after meditating with Gohan on the ship)

4,000 (estimate of Krillin w/o weights.)

Goku 13,000 (recovered with weights)

20,000 (estimate of Goku w/o weights recovered)

Vegeta 28,000

Kui 19,000

Dodoria 21,000

Zarbon 23,000

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. I only own my oc Alaric.**

**_The people around him all had joyful and happy faces, as they looked at him. They seemed to be glad how their leaders managed to have a child, despite the difference of heritage between the two leaders. The little one could see different people._**

Alaric's eyes slowly opened, as he noticed that he was laying on a bed. The boy looked around to see his mother to be sleeping on a chair beside the bed he was on. Alaric could only remembered that he was in pain and everything got too loud then everything turned blinding white. Then he heard someone walking inside the room he was in, and he looked to see a small Namekian child that had to be around the same age as he was.

"Oh. You're awake," the Namekian child said.

"Yeah. Where is my dad and brother?" Alaric asked the boy, for he didn't want to wake his mother from her sleep. Who knows how exhausted she became after all the extreme pain she saw her son go through.

"They are outside. They were saying something about Freiza's men coming a bit closer to the refugee camp," the Namekian boy said, and then looked to the jar for some beverage. "I brought you some water if you are thirsty."

"Yes. Thank you."

"By the way, my name is Dende."

"My name is Alaric," Alaric said, as he took the offered cup from Dende.

Meanwhile outside, Goku was with Vegeta and Nail in Lord Guru's home, as they were talking about the issue of the fact that they have been sensing power levels outside the safety borders for the refugee village.

"Freiza must have located this village. That has to explain why there are power levels out there," Vegeta said.

"Then why hasn't he attacked us?" Goku asked.

"He is probably trying to measure our strengths," Nail suggested.

"We need to attack him before he gathers up his strength," Vegeta said.

"But we cannot leave the villagers by themselves," Goku responded.

"Perhaps if we send a force, small force to where this Freiza is stationed, we can take back the Dragonballs he has in his possession," Nail brought out a plan.

"Hey you're right. We get the Dragonballs together, we can make a wish to bring back my old friends, and thanks to the training they are getting from King Kai they'll be a lot stronger. We'll have a greater chance against Freiza," Goku suggested a wish to be made.

"Really, Kakarrot? We can have immortality at our grasp just like that, and you'll waste that one wish on that?" Vegeta responded.

"The Dragonballs can grant three wishes," Nail informed the two Saiyans.

"Wonderful. So the question is, who will be going to take the Dragonballs from Freiza?" Vegeta asked.

"We can't leave the villagers, and my family by themselves," Goku claimed.

"Then maybe they shouldn't have come with us," Vegeta remarked.

Goku paused for a moment and thought for a second, 'Was it really right for me to bring my family with me? They are in grave danger now due to what is happening now.'

"Maybe Vegeta and I could go to get the Dragonballs. You have a priority to protect your family," Nail suggested.

Goku has never backed down from a fight, but Nail was right, he needed to protect his family and insure the safety of the Namekians. This was one decision that would be among the hardest the humble Saiyan would ever make.

"I guess you're right. I'll stay to protect the Namekians," Goku agreed.

"Then it's settled," Nail said.

"Remind me to not get a family if they hold you back from a fight," Vegeta commented.

Meanwhile…

Zarbon was kneeling to Freiza, as the warlord had his back to Zarbon. So far, Zarbon had been ordered to send scouts to check out the Namekian village.

"What have you gathered?" Freiza asked.

"The Namekians are a lot more tightened in defense. I cannot confirm whether there are any other Namekian warriors that are as strong as Dadoria," Zarbon informed his master.

"Then perhaps there is a better way to measure their strength. Gather up a strike force. Attack the sanctuary and measure their strengths," Freiza ordered Zarbon.

Zarbon gulped for he knew that there was no doubt that the Namekian that led the Namekian warriors to counter-attack would be at that sanctuary.

"Yes, Lord Freiza," Zarbon acknowledged and stood up to follow through with Freiza's orders.

Zarbon didn't take up too long to gather up men that were combat efficient, and he told them all the orders that given by Freiza. Then they all flew towards the Namekian sanctuary.

Meanwhile…

Goku stood outside of the hut where his son and wife were resting, and he looked towards where Vegeta and Nail were flying towards where Freiza's ship was. The fighter sighed in disappointment due to the fact that he was unable to help take the fight to these evil men. However, he was glad to be with his family to protect them.

"Where is Gohan… oh yeah. He was with Krillin, helping out Bulma in moving the space ship closer to the village," Goku said to himself. He then turned to enter the hut to spend time with his exhausted wife and son, but then he noticed that his son was not on the bed yet Chichi was already leaning on to the bed. So Goku decided to allow his wife to lay on the bed. However, a thought came to mind, he hasn't gotten any 'alone' time with his beautiful wife.

Meanwhile, Alaric was being shown around the sanctuary village by Dende.

"You're serious? Namekians don't eat anything?" Alaric asked his new friend after Dende pointed out a unique physiology about his kind.

"No. All we need it water to drink and survive," Dende answered, as he looked up to the sky to see Gohan flying towards them.

"Alaric you're already up," Gohan said in joy.

"Yeah. Sorry about that bro, what happened?" Alaric asked for forgiveness.

"No problem. What happened?"

"Everything got loud, my head started pulsating, followed by blinding white light," Alaric said.

"Amazing," Dende commented.

"That is something. Also, what about that eye blast? You never learned any eye beams from Piccolo," Gohan pointed out.

"Well, that one I had accidentally discovered," Alaric said, as he rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, Alaric and Gohan sensed there was a number of power levels coming from where it has said that Freiza was at.

"Alaric, do you sense that?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah I know, they're coming," Alaric said, as he and the other two boys ran to where they could find Goku or at least Vegeta and Nail to warn them.

They followed the strongest ki signature in the village.

"Dad! They're coming!"

The Namekians that were standing by heard the boy's shout, and those that could sense energy could sense the invaders were on their way. The warriors went ahead to run to the front border of the village.

The boys ran to the hut where they could sense their father and mother were, and as they got close they saw their father and mother trying to adjust their clothes in a frantic manner.

"Dad! There…"

"I know. I can sense them," Goku said, as he tightened his belt around his waist. "Let's go."

Zarbon was the first one in front to attack, and Dadoria was off somewhere, pillaging some village.

However, they were met with Namekian warriors at the ready, and they were dying to have the blood of the invaders that were killing their people. They all charged at Freiza's soldiers, and they all seemed to have an edge against these raiders. Zarbon fought as if were fighting the devil himself, so that he may have a great chance in escaping.

-DBZ-

Dodoria charged at Alaric and threw a fist at the young demi-Saiyan. Alaric moved his arm up and blocked just in time to avoid having his head taken off. 'This guy might be stronger than I thought,' Alaric thought to himself. "Ha!" the boy yelled as he shot a blast in the ground propelling himself high above Dodoria. Using the minute of distraction, Alaric fired blast after blast at the pink alien.

Dodoria simply blocked them all and laughed. "You can do better than that can't you?"

"Just so you know I'm a Saiyan, so I'm just getting warmed up." Alaric threw his wristbands to the ground and then reached under his gi and removed his undershirt. Dodoria's eyes went wide when the clothes made a noticeable dent in the ground. "There, that's better," Alaric said.

"You're still no match for me monkey," Dodoria said as he appeared behind Alaric and punched him right in the back. Alaric went flying away from the warrior but quickly recovered and shot at Dodoria with new speed. Dodoria charged right at the on coming 'Saiyan' and sent a fist right through him or at least through his after-image. "Where'd he go?" Dodoria looked around in confusion.

"Masenko, HA!" Alaric shouted as he let the blast go from above and behind Dodoria. The blast hit Dodoria right in the back of the head and sent him flying to the ground before it finally exploded kicking up a huge cloud of dust.

"Not bad kid. I have to give you some credit. You are a true warrior. You might even be able to join Lord Frieza's forces."

"I'd never join the likes of you, especially if this what I had to join which frankly isn't much," Alaric shouted as he threw blast after blast at Dodoria. The pink alien simply let them hit him, doing little or no damage.

"You little brat, you may be skilled, but you're still no match for me," Dodoria said as he charged up at Alaric catching the Saiyan by surprise. Dodoria's fist connected right on Alaric's chin hard and sent the boy flying back into a cliff face crumbling it and making it fall on top of him.

-Dbz-

Not far away Krillin and Gohan landed and suppressed their power to zero. 'I hope Alaric knows what he's doing,' thought Krillin. The monk paced back and forth while worrying about Alaric. 'That monster's power is so high and Alaric's nowhere near that level.' thought Gohan, worrying about his older brother. He turned, "I've got to go help Alaric."

-Dbz-

Alaric crawled out from under his pile of rocks and wiped some blood from his mouth. "Not bad," he said grinning, "but you still won't win."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because now I'm taking this fight serious." Alaric drew his sword from his sheath that he materialized and charged at Dodoria swinging the blade down at the monster's head. Dodoria dodged to the right just in time to avoid being hit by the blade only to receive a kick in the gut from Alaric's foot. Dodoria charged back at Alaric but the boy was one step ahead of the monster. Alaric threw his sword up in the air and raised his hands to his face. "Solar flare!" he shouted as he created blinding light with his ki. Alaric then jumped up and grabbed his falling sword from the air and brought it down on a blinded Dodoria slicing the monster's right arm clean off.

"I'll kill you for that you little brat!" Dodoria screamed still not seeing very clearly.

"Leave the planet now and I won't kill you," Alaric said. "That arm could have just as easily been you're head."

"I'm still stronger than you," Dodoria shouted as he charged Alaric and landed his left fist right in the Saiyan's face. The blow sent Alaric back and caused him to drop his sword. Dodoria followed that blow with a kick at Alaric's gut that connected hard leaving the 'Saiyan' gasping for air. Finally Dodoria brought his one remaining fist down hard on the top of Alaric's head sending him flying hard into the ground where he impacted with enough force to create a huge crater. Dodoria followed up his attack by throwing blast after blast from his one remaining arm into the crater. "There that should do it," he said to himself panting.

When the smoke clear Alaric stood shakily on his feet. He was bruised and bloody but he was still standing. The 'Saiyan' flashed the alien a grin, "Not bad, I didn't expect you to do all that after such an injury but it didn't work. And I won't be caught of guard again." Alaric charged up off the ground and hit Dodoria right in the face with his right fist sending the alien flying back. He then brought his other fist around at the monster's gut but Dodoria blocked with his one remaining arm and brought a leg around at Alaric. The demi-Saiyan blocked the blow and grinned as he saw an opening. Grabbing Dodoria's hand with on hand and gathering ki in the other, Gohan sent a blast right into Dodoria's face.

Dodoria howled in pain as the blast hit him right in the eyes. Alaric wasted no time and landed a hard kick right to the same place as the blast hit. Alaric came around again with another fist aimed at the alien but Dodoria somehow managed to block the blow before it could connect.

About this time Krillin arrived on the scene. 'Man, both Gohan and Alaric is actually winning,' he thought. Suddenly he felt a power growing closer. It's Vegeta. 'Alaric,' Krillin said telepathically. 'Vegeta's coming, we have to go now.'

'Right,' Alaric replied. The young Saiyan brought both fists down on Dodoria's head and sent him flying into a crater. Then the boy sent blast after blast into the crater hitting Dodoria over and over again. Gohan then dived down and grabbed his brother's sword off the ground and put it back in its sheath. Seconds later he picked up his undershirt and wristband and flew up beside Krillin. "Let's go."

The three warriors from earth took off at full speed. In minutes they landed where Krillin had been hiding with Gohan and suppressed their power. "That was some good fighting kid. I didn't think you would stand a chance against that kind of power but you defeated him."

"No," Alaric replied. "I didn't have enough power to destroy him with those blasts. He's still alive."

"Yeah but so are you," Krillin replied. "That's all that counts."

"I was a fool," Alaric said. "I could have finished it early. But then I let my guard down."

"There's nothing wrong with showing mercy, Alaric." Said Gohan

"I could have finished him when I cut his arm off though."

"But it shows more character that you didn't."

"Maybe oh, well," Alaric said as he put his undershirt and wristbands back on. "It's over now anyway."

-Dbz-

Dodoria crawled out from his hole in the ground slightly bruised and bloodied but far from defeated. "I'll kill you for that."

"You'll try," a voice said from behind him.

Dodoria turn around and stared in shock. "Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

"I felt your little skirmish and I was curious."

Dodoria regained his confidence and suddenly had a thought. "I'll let you live Vegeta if you give me your scouter."

"Alright," Vegeta said as he took off the scouter and threw it on the ground. "Take it."

Dodoria lunged at the device knowing how pleased Frieza would be.

Before he could reach it though Vegeta brought his foot down on the device crushing it into a million pieces. "Oops." Vegeta said laughing.

"You fool, without that we'll never find the Dragonballs.

"I don't need it," Vegeta replied. "I can sense power levels with out it. It's a trick I picked up while I was on Earth. After seeing it done it wasn't hard to duplicate."

"That's impossible," Dodoria said.

"Hardly, but I don't expect a weakling like you're self to understand."

"I could kill you in a heart beat."

"Yeah it looks like your fighting skills have improved so much from the looks of your right arm. Who did that to you anyway?"

"It's none of your business."

"What are you and Zarbon having domestic problems again?" Vegeta asked laughing.

"You'll die for that," Dodoria said as he charged at Vegeta. In less than a second Vegeta had a vice grip on Dodoria's remaining arm standing behind him. "You are a fool to underestimate a Saiyan. Now you will die."

"No wait," Dodoria pleaded. "I can tell you what really happened to your home planet."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to promise not to kill me though."

"If you don't talk, you've got less than three seconds to live."

"Alright," Dodoria said. "You're planet wasn't hit by a meteor. Frieza destroyed it to stop the Saiyan threat."

"I knew he feared me."

"Please Vegeta; he feared the combined Saiyan race. You're nothing to him. Now I've told you what you want to know, now let me go."

"Let you go," Vegeta grinned. "Who said I'd let you go?" Vegeta swung Dodoria around by his arm and sent him flying into the air. A second later he sent a blast after the body and disintegrated Dodoria instantly. "Well that handles that," Vegeta said grinning. "Now I just have to find out who did that to Dodoria."

-Dbz-

After about an hour Alaric, Krillin, and Gohan arrived back at the cave with the Namekian boy. "Well, we made it back undetected," Krillin said. "It was worth taking it slow."

-DBZ-

Suddenly, he was smashed to the ground easily by a strong force. Zarbon tried to get back up, but he just couldn't get back up due to the sheer amount of pain he was in. All he could do was try to transform to power up, but he lifted off the ground and his widened as he saw Goku carrying him up in eye level.

"You're not a Namekian!"

"You're right, but I am a friend to them," Goku said.

"What are you?" Zarbon asked.

"My name is Goku, I'm a Saiyan," Goku answered.

"That is impossible! Freiza killed them all!"

"What are you waiting for? Kill that monster," a Namekian yelled out.

Goku looked around to see that the Namekians had killed all of Freiza's henchmen, and they were all staring at Zarbon who was in Goku's clutches.

"Kill him!"

"He murdered our people!"

"He deserves to die!"

This was against Goku's morals of killing someone when they were already too injured to fight.

"He is already beaten!"

"Kill him!"

The Namekians were all chanting in anger to kill Zarbon, but Goku was trying to ease the situation. That was until someone from the crowd shot at Zarbon dead. There was no need to get angry at such a thing, so Goku let it go and walked back to his family. What he didn't know, was that the communicator connected into Zarbon's armor was still functional as to transfer transmission to the next line. Freiza heard everything that had happened and what had been said.

Freiza smashed the nearest monitor that was beside him. The technicians knew better to not into Freiza's way, so they only stood by in silence.

"I should have made a massive hunt for all Saiyans! Damn it all to hell!" Freiza cursed. The beeper came on for the communicator. "Who the hell is calling?!"

"It's… Captain Ginyu," the technician said. Then Freiza picked up the communicator.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"My lord… kaff… we were intercepted. Something crashed into… kaf… kaf… our path. The ship shot us… down…" Ginyu paused. "We managed to get it off course, but there is no telling when it will find us again."

"When is your estimated time of arrival?" Freiza asked.

"ETA… thirty minutes… My lord… I'm going to need some medical attention," Ginyu said.

"Well do," Freiza said, as he cut off the line. The technicians started to receive an unknown signal.

Meanwhile…

In a world where supreme high beings watched over the mortal worlds, there was a tall man walking towards a room which held a globe that showed visual of any important events happening. The man had blue skin, white hair, and sort of red robe like clothing. He was known as Whis.

Whis had finished looking at the globe, and his eye brow raised up as a sign of interest.

"These, 'Saiyans'… they are very… what is the word… is ah yes, carry a dominant nature, especially the Solorian prince," Whis commented. Whis then heard footsteps from behind, so he turned around to see his comrade, the purple skinned cat man, Bills, dragging himself due to being almost half asleep.

"What are you doing up?" Whis asked. To his answer, Bills held up a carton of milk and cookies, and then turned back to where his intended room to go back to sleep.

"I understand," Whis said, before he turned to walk out of the room.

**Zarbon has been killed easily, and Freiza has found out that there are still more Saiyans. Who attacked the Ginyu Force? Find out next time on…**

**Anyways, I will update soon. OCs will be accepted for suggestions.**

**Adios!**

**Power levels**

Alaric 30 (suppressed)

9,000 (weights after meditation training)

11,235 ( estimate w/o weights)

Gohan 25 (suppressed)

9,000 (with weights after meditation training for a month)

11,000 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights)

Krillin 25 (suppressed)

3,000 (with weights after meditating with Gohan on the ship)

4,000 (estimate of Krillin w/o weights.)

Goku 13,000 (recovered with weights)

20,000 (estimate of Goku w/o weights recovered)

Vegeta 28,000

Dodoria 21,000

Zarbon 23,000

Please read and** REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. I only own my oc Alaric._**

Nail and Vegeta had just landed on top of a ridge, and they dropped down to a crawling position to stay out of the view of any of Freiza's sentries. This unlikely duo were able to since the power levels aboard the ship, so they could pick out who was strong and who was not.

"The stronger signature must be the one, Freiza," Nail said.

"It has to be. I don't sense any other stronger power levels," Vegeta responded, as he already killed Dadoria. "But where is Zarbon?"

"That must have been the group we sensed that were headed to the sanctuary. I do not sense them anymore, so Goku may have neutralized them," Nail hypothesized, as he still kept sensing for more power levels. Then he started to sense three energy signatures headed to the planet. "Vegeta, do you sense that? Four energy levels, headed this way from space."

Vegeta went ahead to sense for the power levels, and he was able to sense them no problem.

"Could it be them? There were five of them, but I there are four I sense. Freiza would sure as hell not call to his brother's Armored Squadron," Vegeta said out loud.

"Do you know them?"

"It has to be the Ginyu Force, but there are supposed to be five of them, not four. The only explanation is that one could have been killed," Vegeta said, as he tried to identify the power levels. 'One of them has to be either Captain Ginyu or Jeice, because only those two are capable of leading such a team. There are two lower power levels. Either one of the big guys got injured or the other one has to be Guldo. Why am I worrying? I am a lot stronger than I was before, thanks to my fight back on Earth, and my training with Kakarrot and his sons. I should be more than capable of taking care of each of them, even if they were five of them.'

"So what do we do?" Nail asked Vegeta, which brought Vegeta back to reality from his discussion with himself.

"I say we sneak in there and get the Dragonballs, but Freiza is going to be a problem," Vegeta said.

"Since they required the need of those lenses to search for power, they are blind without them. The Namekians were able to destroy them for the good survival of my people," Nail stated.

"Yes, you're right. Even Freiza would be blind. Without his precious scouters. The Dragonballs have to be in the Freiza's large cabin, he wouldn't want to leave something like those in a simple safe when he can protect them himself," Vegeta said.

"So how do we force him away from the Dragonballs?" Nail asked.

"I have an idea," Vegeta said, as he was just about to tell him what the plan was.

As Vegeta was telling Nail their plan of retrieving the Dragonballs, Freiza was setting in his throne room drinking away the liquor that his ship had stored from the mess hall. Ever since he had heard the threat from his transmission, Freiza decided to drink away as he waited for the entry of the Ginyu Force. However, a thought occurred in his mind;

'Why am I waiting for Captain Ginyu to arrive? The Nameks are still in that same location. I can easily go over there and take the Dragonballs myself,' Freiza thought to himself. Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion coming from the other side of the ship. One of Freiza's men ran into the door.

"Sir, we are under attack! Vegeta is attacking us!"

When Freiza heard the name, the warlord ran past the guard so that he may deal with Vegeta alone.

"That spoiled little prince will pay for deserting me and rebelling against me," Freiza growled in anger as he made his way to where Vegeta was proclaimed to be. As Freiza was gone, Nail appeared on the outside of the window to Freiza's main room. The Namekian fighter could see that the Dragonballs were still there on the floor.

Nail used his ki to fire a small yet precise laser to cut through the window, so that he could get in without making too much sound. As the window was opened out, Nail landed on the floor and moved to the Dragonballs.

"I must make haste. Vegeta is only going to keep the distraction up for so long until Freiza appears to confront him," Nail said, as he grabbed one Dragonball in his hand and launched it outside the window into a far out distance. The Namekian did the same with the other remaining Dragonballs, and he made his way towards the distance where the Dragonballs were thrown to.

As Namek's sole fighter was making his escape with the Dragonballs, Vegeta seemed to be having the time of his life as he finally showed his rebellion against Freiza.

"EAT SHIT!" Vegeta roared as he fired blasts after blasts at the ship, and the foot soldiers that were getting slaughtered by the Saiyan.

'Got to thank Kakarrot for this. I feel more than capable of taking on even Freiza,' Vegeta felt a bit too confident as he thought about facing Freiza himself. 'However, I am only trying to make a little bit of light show and drag Freiza's ass out to play hide n seek.'

Vegeta then sensed that Freiza was already raising his power in anger, and that was when he knew that he had to get going fast. The Saiyan Prince turned away, and flew full speed away, but immediately paused for a bit. Vegeta looked to the ground and placed his hand toward it, and fired a beam of energy to the ground just to the point that it can only leave a burning mark.

Freiza could already see the remains of his soldiers on the ground, but he looked through the large blast hole that Vegeta created on his ship and the Icejin couldn't see the Saiyan close by.

"Where did he go? Where did he freakin go?!" Freiza cursed out loud. Suddenly, his answer was given in the form of an explosion being detonated in the distance. The Icejin looked to see a cloud of smoke coming from a distance.

"The little monkey princess is being stupid," the warlord said, as he speed towards his distention. When he got to where the smoke was coming from, Frieza didn't find Vegeta anywhere. The Icejin looked around, and he noticed the ground that he was floating above from had been burnt by some fire and the burnt area inscribed a sentence, 'Come and get me. You man enough?'

Freiza looked back up and turned around to find Vegeta.

"You are the one to talk, Vegeta! Hiding like a coward! I thought you were a monkey, not a scared pussy!" Frezia yelled in anger, trying to get Vegeta to come out of his hiding spot.

Not too far away from where Freiza was, Vegeta was hiding right behind a hill from Freiza's vision. Fortunately for the Saiyan, Frieza could not sense power levels without a scouter, so he had no worries in trying to suppress his power levels. Vegeta chuckled lightly, as he listened to Freiza bashing on him with crude comments just so that he could appear.

"Just wait Freiza. While you are out here trying to look for me, I'll be gone before you even knew I was here. Then I can get my chance in gaining immortality with the Dragonballs, and you will be begging me to let you live," Vegeta said, knowing Freiza would be unable to hear him. The Saiyan Prince placed his hand out aimed to another large elevation of rock, and fired a ki blast that would be strong enough to make a blast that would get Freiza's attention. Sure enough, the explosion caught Freiza's attention, and the warlord was already flying into that direction to track down Vegeta. While Freiza was falling for Vegeta's game, Vegeta used that chance to fly off back to the sanctuary of the Namekians.

In the monastery that held the Grand Elder of the Namekians, Goku, Krillin and the boys were meeting with the Grand Elder and the Namekian warriors that were placed in charge by Nail as he was gone. The recent attack has risen precaution for the Namekians, and it was only a matter of time until Freiza would be coming to face them himself.

"Grand Elder, this attack was too close. What if it was Freiza that attack the village instead of his soldiers?" Goku asked.

"Then what would you have us do?" the Namekian warrior asked in favor of the Grand Elder.

"I say it is best that we pack up and bail out of here," Krillin suggested.

"And what of the Grand Elder? His condition is too horrible to be moved from this spot," the Namekian asked.

"There has to be something we can do. Freiza could decide to come this way and take the Dragonballs himself," Goku stated. Everyone looked to the Grand Elder for what he had to say about the current situation.

"The situation is currently escalating greatly. I know that my children are in grave danger. My time is past and Freiza would not think to kill me if he found out that if I go, the Dragonballs go," the Grand Elder slowly spoke.

"Grand Elder… you're not seriously thinking," the Namekian that stood by the old large Namekian stuttered as he thought of where his Elder was going at.

"Take our people to a safer place. Once the Dragonballs are at our disposal, we may start on the progress in insuring the safety of every innocent soul on Namek," the Grand Elder stated his conclusion.

"But Lord Guru, sir, we can help you get to a safer place," Goku suggested another answer for the Grand Elder.

"No, I appreciate your concern. However, my children must live, for I am already near the end of my life. Use the remaining time of my life to make the final wishes with the Dragonballs," Grand Elder still stood by his decision. The Namekian guard could only look at the father of his people, and look down in sorrow for the brave sacrifice that he was willing to take. Alaric and Gohan could only hang their heads down in compassion for what the Grand Elder decided to do.

"Also, I hope to be more of service to you, as I can help unlock the full potential power that each of you hold," the Grand Elder said.

"You can unlock our full power," Krillin asked.

"Yes. Each of you have full potential power that can be unlocked. Like a dam holding back a coursing river, and once that dam is broken, a great wave of water breaks free to do what it is meant to do."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Why not you boys get the first honor," Goku said to his sons.

"Why us first?" Alaric asked.

"I want you two get stronger fast and soon. Besides, I would like to bring your mother here so that she may also get a power up. You all need it more than I do," Goku said as he placed his hands to the shoulders of both of his sons. "Besides, you guys are almost as strong as me. What do you say to that?"

"We can fight bad guys like Freiza together?!" Alaric said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah. They won't stand a chance," Gohan said with the same amount of confidence as his brother.

"Then you two get your power up. I'll be back with your mother," Goku reminded his sons, and then made his way outside to find Chichi. When Goku was already gone, Gohan and Alaric looked to each other.

"Who goes first?" Alaric asked.

"I'll leave it up to you two, I can wait," Krillin said, as he sat down on the floor cross legged.

The two brothers looked back to each other in a showdown to find out who should get the power up first. At the same exact moment, both two young boys held out their hands in a posture of rock, paper, and scissors game. Until they reached the final count, Gohan appeared with paper, while Alaric held out rock.

"Paper. I win," Gohan celebrated

"I would like to see paper trying to stop an incoming rock," Alaric complained, as he crossed his arms to his chest.

Gohan walked to the Grand Elder's side, and the Grand Elder placed his hand to Gohan's head. The Namekian Grand Elder than found the block to Gohan's potential energy, and unlocked what he could unleash. This caused an aura of energy to appear around Gohan just for that moment, and Gohan was filled with accelerating energy. Gohan walked back and looked to his hands and then the rest of his body to see if he there was anything different to him physically, but he could definitely feel the new power he had gained.

"Wow! I feel awesome," Gohan said out loud.

"No kidding. You have much more energy than before. Now it is my turn," Alaric complimented, as he pointed out his next in line to get the power up. The adopted son to the Son family walked to the same spot where his brother was, and Lord Guru made the same procedure with what he did with Gohan on Alaric. However, Lord Guru sensed something different about Alaric.

"Your genes are different from you brother's," Lord Guru pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Alaric was supposed to be adopted," Krillin answered the Grand Elder's concern. "And for a Saiyan boy, he is actually very strong."

"I am afraid that if I say, you may not be able to handle this situation," the Grand Elder said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alaric asked, as he was more intending to find out what the issue was.

"You are not Saiyan, not in the same way as your brother."

Alaric was frozen stiff. The boy had no idea how to react. The fact that his father was also an alien, but he had always been raised to be a human. Everything seemed to be going very smoothly for him considering all that had happened, but then it all was shattered by the truth. Everyone in the room heard that there was someone right at the doorway, and they all saw Goku and Chichi standing in front of the doorway.

Both parents showed signs that they heard what the Grand Elder had just said to Alaric, and they seemed to be very uneasy eyes concerning the situation at hand. Chichi seemed to be the one with more fear, as she still thought that it was too soon for her son to know about this. Goku only showed concern yet understood that it was only a matter of time for the truth to come out. Alaric looked directly to his parents' eyes, with inquiry in his eyes.

"What am I?"

**Power levels**

**Alaric **

**27,000(suppressed with weights after seeing Guru)**

** 32,250 (estimate w/o weights suppressing his power)**

**Gohan**

**25,000 (suppressed with weights after seeing Guru)**

**30,000 (estimate of Gohan w/o weights suppressing his power)**

**Krillin**

**3,000 (with weights)**

**4,000 (estimate of Krillin w/o weights.)**

**Chichi**

**3,150 (with weights)**

**4,075 (w/o weights)**

**Goku**

**18,000 (with weights)**

**28,000 (estimate of Goku w/o weights)**

**Vegeta 35,000**

**Recoome 40,000**

**Burter 45,000**

**Jeice 50,000**

**Captain Ginyu 120,000**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. I only own my oc Alaric._**

"What am I?"

Chichi head her son repeating the same question, after just overhearing the Grand Elder inform Alaric about his unique features. The strongest woman of Earth opened her mouth to say something, but there was only silence that was coming out of her mouth. She could not say anything without the potential of hurting her son, but she felt the hand of her husband on her shoulder. Chichi turned towards Goku, and Goku looked at her, and said;

"Let me handle this, Chichi."

Goku looked to his son, and walked close to him and kneeled down to an eye level. The noble man was quiet for a moment, but he managed to say something.

"I guess there really any easy way to put it, but… you already know that you were adopted, right," Goku reassured.

"Yes."

"Well, you know how I came from space?"

"Yes."

"You fell from the stars as well. Just like me," Goku said, as he held on to Alaric, looking into the eyes of his son.

Alaric only blinked a couple of times, as he tried to comprehend what his father told him. The young child looked towards different directions, and looked back to his father as his mother also came kneeled down right beside him.

"Alaric, you must know that no matter what, we still loved you, and you know that," Chichi said, as she placed her hand to sooth Alaric's cheek.

"But... what am I exactly?"

Goku remembered King Kai telling him about his son's origin, but King Kai's information was fairly limited. There was no way that he could tell Alaric the amount of information he requested.

"Well, from King Kai has told me during my training is that you are also from a race of warriors called Solorians, the origin of the Saiyan race," Goku answered, as he pulled Alaric close for him to hold on to him in attempt to comfort him. Chichi did the same as she joined her husband, and so did Gohan, who was also a bit shocked with this new revealing truth about his brother, but still joined his family in attempt to comfort Alaric.

Alaric accepted his family's comfort, however, he felt that there was no need because he felt that there was no need to.

"I know the truth. That is all I wanted to know. I guess that makes me a lot like Dad," Alaric said.

"Then let's be grateful. We are a family, and we stick together," Gohan said.

Meanwhile…

Above the skies of Namek, four metal capsules were dashing towards their set course on landing on Namek. Inside each of the space-crafts, there was a member of the remaining Ginyu Force; Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Burter, and Recoome.

"Namek is on sight. We are making capsules ready for landing," Jeice said, as he pressing on to the dials to pin point the ships' landing area, since his ship was on the lead due to Captain Ginyu's ship being damaged.

"Lord Freiza has not contacted us in a while," Recoome brought out through radio-communicator.

"The captain told Lord Freiza our time of arrival would be in thirty minutes. I guess he didn't have any reason to call us again," Burter hypothesized a conclusion.

"Let's… just… get to Freiza's ship. I need… medical attention," Captain Ginyu said.

The capsules were starting to make their dissent towards their set location, however, their navigation system was slightly damaged by the unknown attacker, so the capsules landed somewhere far out from Freiza's ship.

The ships landed on a plain field, but not too far away, Nail was gathering the Dragonballs that he threw out into the distance from Freiza's ship. The Namekian was able to see the ships landing, and he concluded that they were the incoming energy levels that he and Vegeta had sensed.

Jeice, Burter, and Recoome were the first ones to exit their capsule ships, so they immidiatly made their way to Ginyu's ship to get him medical attention.

"I thought the capsule ships were supposed to land near Lord Freiza's ship," Recoome said.

"Well we aren't near Freiza's ship, are we? Let's just get the Captain to a medical capsule," Jeice said, as he looked around, pressing the button on his scouter to find Freiza's ship by picking up an energy signature that could belong to Freiza. However, he got another energy signature.

"Look it here, mate. A power level found not too far from here," Burter said to Recoome, as the man carried up his injured leader.

"Should we go and see what they are?" Recoome asked, as Jeice still started searching around and the scouter picked up a homing beacon, which was Freiza's ship.

"You get the Captain to Freiza's ship. Go straight over toward that direction. I'll check... what's that energy level? And I'll show them what the number two main man of the Ginyu Force can do," Jeice said, as he posed for a bit, and then flew toward the energy signature.

Nail sensed Jeice coming his way, but due to the short distance between each other, Jeice was already a few feet away from the Namekian.

"Hey, a Namek. I thought Freiza's presence would have sent you slugs running away hiding. What are you…?" Jeice stopped speaking, as he noticed the Dragonballs surrounding Nail.

"Oh, I'm guessing those have to be the Dragonballs. Now, as a soldier of King Cold and Freiza's army, I'm going to have to tell you to hand them over," Jeice said.

"And if I don't, what will you do?" Nail asked.

"I'm going to have to smash your face in, mate," Jeice said.

"Hmm. Alright then. Come on. Let's get it over with," Nail said, as he got onto a fighting stance.

Jeice chuckled for a bit, as he pressed the button of his scouter to measure the power level of Nail.

"42,000? Not bad, mate. Not too late to give in, you can be a good soldier to Freiza," Jeice said, but his answer was a hard fist connecting his fist, which forced him to be staggered back by the punch.

"OY! You god damn wanker!" Jeice cursed, as he looked back at Nail, and retaliated with his own ki blast firing at Nail.

The Namekian fighter barely dodged the blast, and fired a blast of his own. Jeice and Nail were then caught in combat against each other.

However, as Namek's sole warrior was fighting against the Ginyu Force's second command, Recoome was still carrying his injured Captain followed by Burter, but were closing in on Freiza's ship.

"Captain, we are closing on Freiza's ship," Recoome announced.

"Recoome… stop announcing every little god damn thing that happens around here," Ginyu said.

"Yes, Captain," Recoome said, as he landed outside the entrance of the ship, where a number of the foot soldiers were still in the ship.

"Get the Captain to the medical room. Where is Lord Freiza?" Recoome asked.

"Err… he… went out to apprehend Vegeta," a foot soldier answered, as one of them helped Ginyu to the medical room.

"Well give this to Lord Freiza when he gets back," Recoome said.

"Freiza is back," an irritated voice was heard, and as soon as everyone turned, they immediately bowed down to Freiza.

"Lord Freiza, Captain Ginyu is being treated in the medical bay and…"

"The scouters. Where. Are. My. Scouters?!" Freiza said.

"Oh… er… they are back with our capsule shuttles," Recoome answered.

"Why do I see you here without the scouters? GET THE DAMN SCOUTERS!" Freiza yelled at Recoome.

"Yes, Lord Freiza," Recoome responded, and left to his ship.

Freiza was extremely irritated, after just finding out that the Dragonballs were gone. Now, he wanted to know when was the soonest Captain Ginyu would be fully ready to fight. So he went on his way to the medical block, and he found Captain Ginyu setting on an operating table, where the medic was carrying a canister and was aiming to the Captain's injury.

"Beware, Captain, because this is going to hurt," the medic said to the captain.

"Just get it… AHHHH!" Ginyu yelled in pain, as his open wound was being filled with the chemical foam.

"Is that it? That was your injury?" Freiza asked in a tone of irritation and annoyance to the truth.

"Well… I'd be unable to fight at my A-game, Lord Frieza," Captain Ginyu explained his reason.

"Hrrrm… medic, for how long will that foam keep Ginyu stable for combat," Freiza asked.

"He will be able to fight at his prime for thirty minutes, but he will need to get some better medical attention in an hour. But, Ginyu will have to wait for about a few minutes for the foam to get into full construction," the medic answered, as Freiza looked back to Ginyu.

"I want you up and ready after your required five minute rest. Then I want you to meet up with your remaining squad, and find the Dragonballs and hunt down Vegeta and another Saiyan that is running around like disgusting space cockroaches," Freiza said, as he walked out of the medical bay.

"Yes, Lord Freiza," Captain Ginyu replied.

Meanwhile…

The Namekians were already underway on evacuating to another location that would be safe for them until the Dragonballs were gathered. Goku and his family and friends were helping out in the evacuation.

"When do you think the Namekians will be safe in their new hidden place?" Alaric asked his father.

"I'm not sure, Alaric. All I know is that we need to make sure that they are safe, and that new energy we just felt will not be turning up to cause trouble," Goku answered.

Krillin came up to Goku, after he was helping the Namekians evacuate the premises.

"Goku, the Namekian have already finished evacuating the elders and the children. The warrior Nameks are still trying to get other necessities out," Krillin said.

"We should probably check out if Nail and Vegeta are safe," Gohan suggested.

"We still need to make sure that the Grand Elder will be protected," Alaric pointed out.

"Maybe we can… wait. Do you feel that, there are two more headed to where the two energies that are must be fighting," Goku said.

"What if the first two are Nail and Vegeta? They could be in danger," Gohan said.

"But we still cannot leave the Grand Elder alone," Goku said.

"We don't have to. Some of well stay and keep him company," Krillin volunteered.

"Right, then I'll go and check it out," Goku said.

"Can we go with you, dad?" Alaric asked.

"No. You two have an important mission; stay and protect your mother and the Grand Elder," Goku answered Alaric.

"But dad," Gohan complained.

"No buts. Krillin, make sure they stay put here," Goku said, as he went off to the energy signatures.

The two brothers watched as their father flew off to see what was going on, and they were upset due to the fact that they were unable to help their father.

"Hey, don't let it get to you too. Your dad is strong. He can handle himself," Krillin attempted to comfort the two boys.

Meanwhile, with Goku, the man was flying at a respectable speed in attempt towards the energy signatures.

'It seems that one of the incoming energy levels has made it to where those first two are. At least one of them has to be Nail or Vegeta,' Goku thought.

It wasn't long until he finally made it to his destination just to find Nail being pinned down to the ground by a large man with red hair, wearing armor that Freiza's men have been wearing. There was also a red man in the same type of armor, only he looked like had been in fight with someone who was on equal terms with him, and he was standing by the big man and a big, blue fish-looking guy next to the red man.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" Jeice complained to Recoome, as he was clutching onto a sore area of his gut.

"I didn't know a Namek would be giving you that much trouble," Recoome replied.

"You wouldn't be talking rubbish if it were you to be the first one to take on this Namek," Jeice remarked.

The three special force operatives heard their scouters beeping, and leading them to the direction Goku was. They watched as he landed on the ground with the sound of a thud from his feet.

"Look at this, Recoome. This is no Namek," Jeice pointed out.

"No it isn't," Recoome replied, as he still kept his foot pressed on a weakened Nail.

"I'm only going to warn you once; step away from Nail, and go back to your master," Goku announced his peaceful request.

"Listen to this wanker. He actually thinks he can make us both walk away," Jeice commented.

"Yeah. In case you haven't noticed buddy, we are Freiza's special force, 'THE GINYU FORCE!" Recoome yelled, as he got on to a stance alongside Jeice, who was still staggering a bit from his fight with Nail.

"Frankly, I don't care who you are. All I know is that you have just taken down a good man, and that makes you bad men," Goku responded.

Recoome pressed his scouter to measure Goku's power level.

"Ha! It's over 9,000," Recoome said out loud.

"What? Just over 9,000? Like, 9,010," Jeice asked.

"Nope, 9,005," Recoome corrected Jeice.

"You idiots rely too much on the scouters," Captain Ginyu's voice was heard.

The two alien mercenaries looked back to see their squad leader floating down towards them.

"C'pain. Good to see you up and well," Jeice addressed his leader.

"This must be the Saiyan that Lord Freiza told me to find and terminate," Ginyu said.

"Well his power level is only 9,005," Recoome said.

"Don't rely on our scouters. I heard about some life forms being able to hide their power levels, which makes the scouters useless," Ginyu said, as he was observing Goku.

"Then what's his power level?" Jeice asked.

"How should I know? I haven't seen him do anything that can at least allow me to predict what he is capable of," Ginyu said.

"I can tell you're the boss, so I'll ask you to tell your men to step away from Nail," Goku spoke out to Ginyu.

"Eh… sure why not? Recoome, get your foot off of that Slug, and go with Jeice to find the Dragonballs," Ginyu ordered.

"What about you, Captain? Recoome asked.

"I'll exterminate this Saiyan," Ginyu answered, as Recoome finally stepped off of Nail, and went along with Jeice.

Nail was doing the best he could to get to his feet, but he was only able to get to one still on the ground. Goku then went up to the Namekian and helped the Namekian to his feet.

"Can you at least fly?" Goku asked.

"Yes. I can manage myself. Are you sure you want to do this?" Nail asked.

"I can handle him. Just get to the others," Goku said, and then paused as he concentrated to speak to Nail telepathically.

'Tell them that there are two stronger soldiers of Freiza here, and they are looking for the Dragonballs,' Goku telepathically told Nail.

'They must make haste. I only managed to gather three of them, and no doubt the red one will lead the other one to them. However, the remaining Dragonball I was still trying to find. I will tell them. Good luck, Goku,' Nail replied, as he made his dissent.

Now it was only the Saiyan facing yet another follower of Freiza. Goku could tell that Ginyu was a lot stronger than Zarbon, so this fight would be a lot dangerous. However, that was something that did not leave him to be scared, instead, it excited him.

"Show me what you got," Goku got in his fighting stance.

"I'll show you, as I address myself, as," Ginyu then started to move around, as if he were dancing, and then paused in a strange stance.

"CAPTAIN GINYU, LEADER OF THE GINYU FORCE!"

Goku was bewildered, no doubt about that, but he still shook off the confusion of what he had just saw.

'He may act a bit odd, but I can tell he is dangerous. Time to put my training to the test,' Goku thought to himself, as he predicted Ginyu making the first move at attacking, so he charged at the same time. The two alien fighters were throwing strikes after strike. Blocking, evading, and counter-attacking. It seemed that they were at equal terms. At least for the moment.

Meanwhile…

The Namekians were already done with the evacuation. All that was left was just the Grand Elder, five of the Namekian warriors, Chichi, Gohan, Alaric, Krillin, Dende, and Bulma. They were all gathered in the monastery of the Grand Elder, and they were only waiting. Waiting for anything to happen. Whether it be good or bad, they just needed something to happen.

"Remember that one time, Gohan, where you and I got lost in the woods?" Alaric asked, as he setting down beside Dende, who was exhausted asleep.

"Yeah. What about it?" Gohan asked, as he was using his ki to burn little markings on the ground.

"Nothing. Just remembering, how we were reacting to that problem. I mean you were crying," Alaric was slightly smirking restating the event, until Gohan interrupted him.

"I didn't cry," Gohan interrupted, as he looked up from his doodling.

"Hey, I never forget a thing. You were crying," Alaric stood by his statement waving his hands in a calming manner.

"Oh yeah… well… you were scared too," Gohan pointed out.

"Of course I was scared. We were four year olds, before any our training, out in the middle of the woods where there were wild animals ready to devour us," Alaric defended himself.

"Are you kidding me? None of them would eat us. They may have tried to, but after you yelling at them and telling them to stop and to pick on someone their own size, and then they walk away," Gohan said.

"That's because I guess animals can understand me."

"Or they just don't like to get their stomachs ached from a complainer."

"Say's you, you were crying."

"That's your only argument?"

"It's the only argument I need, Gohan!"

The two brothers kept ranting at each other, as Bulma was noticing their argument getting a bit too rowdy. Bulma looked to Chichi, who was sitting cross-legged, as if she were trying to meditate, since she was trying to catch up in her ki senses and abilities.

"Chichi, don't you think you should tell your boys to calm down?" Bulma asked.

"No, it's fine. After a while I realized it's just in both of their nature just to get into a verbal argument with each other," Chichi opened her eyes, as she looked towards her sons, still in arguing.

"Don't even bring out the time when there was a spider," Gohan said out loud.

"Oh, brother you don't get it, do you? There is always a spider!" Alaric practically yelled.

Chichi looked back to Bulma.

"Just takes a while to get used to it," Chichi said, as she went back to her meditation.

Gohan and Alaric had already stopped arguing, and ran to Bulma, the same with Krillin, who wanted to see the Dragonball Scouter in action. Bulma then pressed the button on the scouter, and the arrows on the lenses started to beep trying to locate the Dragonballs. The arrow led Bulma to turn towards the Dragonballs that were laying in front of the Grand Elder.

"Oh my gods, it works," Bulma cheered.

"Can you find the other Dragonballs?" Krillin asked.

Bulma pressed on the scouter again, and the arrow led her to look towards outside.

"The scouter says there are three Dragonballs gathered together. That must be Nail and Vegeta," Bulma guessed, and then saw another number in a certain location.

"Wait. They don't have one of the Dragonballs. But it is not too far from here. We can easily get it," Bulma said.

"How far is it?" Krillin asked.

"About nine miles away," Bulma answered.

"Gohan, we can get it," Alaric suggested.

"Then let's go," Gohan replied, and the two of them ran outside the window to the direction Bulma pointed at.

"Gohan! Alaric! Get back here, this instant," Chichi yelled, and then took off into the air, using her newly gained ki ability, to get her sons back.

"Hey wait up," Krillin shouted.

Then it came to realization that Bulma was alone with the Namekians. She looked back to them, and they only acknowledged her presence.

"Well," Bulma said.

"Well what?" one of the Namekians asked.

"Aren't any of you men going to go get the Dragonball?" Bulma asked.

"Our priority is to protect the Grand Elder. We will not abandon our post," another Namekian answered.

"Well that's just great," Bulma said out loud.

-DBZ-

In the plains of Namek, an Earth raised Saiyan was in fighting off the leader of the Ginyu Force, and it seemed that the captain was givingit his all. Fortunately, Goku didn't seem to be having much trouble in blocking the attacks the alien mercenary was throwing.

"Time to end this," Goku said, as he powered up a fraction of his power, and unleased a flurry of punches and kicks, each of them, connecting to Ginyu. Each leaving a severe damage to the bones with cracks or even fractured bones puncturing organs. Soon, Ginyu was laying on the floor, severely injured and beat.

"This...," Ginyu stopped, as he coughed out more blood. "Can't be. I am Captain Ginyu… the founding commander of the Ginyu Force… the greatest…," Ginyu stopped again to cough out more blood.

"Then I guess you're not the greatest anymore," Goku responded, as he turned away. "You are hurt, but not to the point where you will die. I suggest you use all the strength you have left to go back to wherever you came from and never comeback."

Goku finished saying, as he was just about to walk away.

"Is that it… at least give me a soldier's death," Ginyu tried shouting out, trying to keep his mind over the pain he was in.

"Even you wouldn't deserve it. I can tell you're less than any soldier. Soldiers have rules, you're only a mercenary," Goku commented, recalling Vegeta's information about the possible threats that they would face when facing Freiza.

"Then let me have one last… thing to say. But I want you… to face me," Ginyu said, almost a whisper, but loud enough for Goku to hear.

Goku complied turning back, and looking straight at Ginyu. The captain of the Ginyu Force tried setting up in a position to look straight back to Goku.

"Change!" Ginyu shouted.

Meanwhile…

Alaric and Gohan were still flying around the area of land mass searching for the Dragonball.

"You see it, Alaric?" Gohan asked.

"No. I don't see anything," Alaric responded.

It wasn't long until they sensed their mother closing in on them. Chichi looked quite upset, due to the fact that her boys ran out into the wilderness where there is imminent danger of Freiza's men.

"Gohan. Alaric. The both of you are coming back with me, right now," Chichi told her sons.

"But, mom, the Dragonball is somewhere here. If we find, we can be sure that Freiza does not get his wish," Alaric tried explaining.

"Freiza's men are also out here. I do not want any of you to be in danger. Now let's go," Chichi said, as she moved in further towards her sons.

In a moment, Krillin finally managed to catch up with the protective mother and unlikely young brothers.

"Do you guys have any idea where exactly the Dragonball is?" Krillin asked.

"Well I thought we just keep a look out of the area and we find it," Gohan suggested.

"It's too dangerous out… Alaric? What's wrong," Chichi immediately changed her subject toward her son.

"I could see the Dragonball," Gojon plainly said.

"What? Where?" Gohan asked with excitement. Alaric pointed downward to where he last saw the Dragonball.

"It's right beneath that cliff," Alaric answered, as Chichi had already let go of Alaric and was looking downward as well.

"How can you tell? I don't see it from here," Krillin asked, as he tried narrowing his eyes to get a narrow look.

"My eyesight might be better than yours," Alaric said.

"Lead the way, Alaric. We get the Dragonball, and there is no way Freiza can win," Krillin said.

"We get the Dragonaball and we go back. That is final. Understood?" Chichi said, as if she were correcting Krillin in their plans.

"Yes, ma'am," the three males replied.

The search party slowly descended towards the cliff, where the Dragonball was setting and waiting to be picked up. Sure enough, they found out that Alaric's prediction of the Dragonball's location was correct. Gohan and Alaric were the ones to pick it up like a trophy won in a tournament.

"One Dragonball," Gohan shouted.

"Yeah," Alaric celebrated.

"Alright. Now let's get back to Lord Guru's place. You two's father should already be back," Chichi reminded her sons, as she still smiled as she looked at her two boys holding up the Dragonball.

"Yes, mom," Gohan answered.

As they turned around, however, they saw two men standing in front of them, Jeice and Recoome.

"Look at this, Jeice. An albino Namekian has led a bunch of little weaklings to find a Dragonball for us," Recoome said out loud with a booming voice.

"That little short guy isn't no Namekian I've ever seen," Burter said, as he observed the Earth heroes.

"Okay? Who are you guys supposed to be," Krillin decided to speak for his companions.

It was right there when Burter, Jeice and Recoome started to display different sorts of dance moves that looked fairly awkward to the point that Chichi thought it would be best to cover Gohan and Alaric's eyes from looking anymore.

"WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!" Jeice, Burter, and Recoome yelled out, as they both stood still in an odd position. Then suddenly Jeice started to growl in frustration.

"This isn't going to work. Not with Guldo dead," Jeice said to Recoome.

"Shame," Recoome commented.

"What do you want?" Chichi demanded an answer, as she tried to get in front of her children to protect them, but the feeling was mutual as Gohan and Alaric were trying to get in front of their mother to protect her.

"We want the Dragonball," Jeice answered, as he started to observe Chichi's figure, being in a loose fighting outfit that was similar to when she competed in the World's Martial Arts Tournament. "And maybe take you for a bonus."

Chichi's reaction was a glare towards Jeice, and her hands clutched into a fist as a sign that she did not want any of these men to get what they wanted. The Krillin and the boys were able to catch on to their intentions besides wanting to get their hands on the Dragonball. They stood right in front of Chichi, who was now holding the Dragonball, and they made it their primary objective to protect Chichi and the Dragonball.

"You are not going to take them," Gohan said.

"We'll kill you if we have to," Alaric warned with extreme hostility, one of the few things he picked up from his time with Piccolo.

"You hear that, Recoome? They say they're going to kill us. What do you say to that?" Jeice asked his teammate.

"I say we beat them to show some respect," Recoome answered.

'Okay, Chichi. Listen to me good. You're not strong enough to keep up with us, even with your power up from the Lord Guru. You need to take the Dragonball back to the Namekians. The boys and I will hold these yahoos back," Krillin contacted Chichi telepathically.

'To Hell I am! I am not leaving my sons out here to face these men,' Chichi argued back.

'Mom, please. We'll be fine,' Alaric got into the conversation.

'Yeah. Dad and Piccolo trained us for this,' Gohan joined in.

'I am not leaving you two alone out here! That is final,' Chichi still stood by her decision.

Neither of the boys could respond to Chichi because Recoome started shouting out loud as if he was chanting a war cry. The large man then charged at the group of Earth residents.

"Move!" Krillin yelled, and everyone flew up to avoid Recoome.

The three males used their ki senses to measure Recoome's power, and to their surprise, they out matched him in power and numbers, thanks to their training and the Grand Elders power boost. Gohan and Alaric were the first ones to charge at Recoome and they smashed the large man down flat to the ground.

Jeice was just about to close his distance on Chichi, but Krillin had already charged up a Destructo Disk and threw it at the red humanoid's arm, dismembering it.

"ARRRGH!" Jeice yelled in pain, as Chichi took this opportunity to fire at Jeice, sending him flying into the distance, until his fall was broke by somebody stabbing his hand into him.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Vegeta commented, as he pushed Jeice, who was already now dead from the puncture wound by Vegeta and blood loss from his arm.

The Saiyan Prince looked to Alaric and Gohan who had smashed Recoome, and it looked like Recoome was down for the count.

"Well, looks like the training did do us well. The Ginyu Force had no chance against us," Vegeta said, as he landed to the ground, still trying to get Jeice's carcass off of his arm. With a cracking and missy sound, Vegeta managed to push Jeice's body off his arm but leaving a great stain of blood on his glove.

"Goddamn it, this is going to be annoying," Vegeta commented with an irritated tone, as he removed the bloody soaked blood off his hand and dropped it to the ground.

Meanwhile…

Freiza had finally retrieved the new scouters from one of his soldiers that had been sent to pick them up from the Ginyu Force's space pods.

"Here you go, Lord Freiza. Your new up to date scouters," his soldier said, as he passed them over.

"Very good, Private," Freiza replied, as took one of the scouters and placed them to his ear and above his left eye.

"Now to see if the Ginyu Force is doing fine on their mission," Freiza said, as he pressed on the scouter to track and measure the power levels in the direction he was looking towards. With just a few beeps on the screen, the scouter got a hold of various power levels and it pin pointed their position and power level.

"What the!? 375,000! 295,000! 275,000! 40,000! Whose power levels are those!?" Freiza demanded an answer, as he pressed on the scouter to get a hold of one of the Ginyu Force members.

"Captain Ginyu, report," Freiza commanded, but there was only static.

"Jeice. Recoome. Burter. Come in!" Freiza yelled into the scouter, but there was only silence. The only explanation was that they had been neutralized by the allied forces to the natives. Now, Freiza was mad. He was rage broken mad, as his power started to escalate.

Freiza's soldiers, who had also attained the new scouters started to go wild in attempt in measuring the new power that was radiating around Freiza. They all looked in fear and terror, as Freiza's body started to change shape and was starting to grow.

"NO. MORE. SITTING. AROUND!" Freiza yelled, as he looked to the direction where the power levels were.

Meanwhile…

"Wait, Vegeta, if you're here, where is Nail?" Krillin asked, as he had already came close to the gathered group, as he held the Dragonball in his hand.

"I don't know. We split up in order to get the Dragonballs away from Freiza. I thought he would be back," Vegeta answered Krillin, as he pulled out one of Jeice's gloves and tried it on his naked hand.

"This'll do," Vegeta said, as he was examining his hand that was trying on the new glove.

"We haven't seen Nail since you guys left," Chichi said. Suddenly she gasped as an idea came up in her mind. "The energy levels that we sensed. That must have been Nail."

"And dad went over there to check it out," Alaric said.

"Where was that? I say we check it out," Vegeta said, as he looked at the dead or neutralized bodies of the three Ginyu Force members. "If they are here, there has to be another one of the Ginyu Force."

"What if Goku could be in trouble?" Chichi asked in a worried tone.

"I doubt it. None of the Ginyu Force can stand a chance against, Kakarrot. Not after his training alongside me in that gravity room," Vegeta answered, and tried using his ki senses to get a spot on any energy levels.

"I sense someone approaching," Vegeta said, as he looked to the direction of the ki energy. "Oh shit!"

"What? What is it?" Krillin asked, as he also sensed it, as the others did to.

"Could… could that be… Freiza?" Chichi asked in fear, as she pulled her sons close to her.

"It can't be… that's… that's not his power level. Unless, the rumors are actually true. He has another transforma…" Vegeta stopped speaking, as he looked up onto a cliff to show Freiza standing, and he was a lot larger than before, with longer horns.

"Vegeta. Vegeta. Vegeta. Oh, how much trouble you have caused. And oh my, the amount of power you have gained. What mistake in allowing you to live and keep fighting under my command," Freiza said.

"Don't flatter me," Vegeta responded.

"Oh my, I'm not flattering you. I'm merely congratulating you on your ability of prolonging your death," Freiza replied.

"The odds are against you too, Freiza. Among me is a Saiyan hybrid child carrying power that could eclipse any of your strongest soldiers, and another alien child with extraordinary strength and durability. And two of the strongest humans of Earth," Vegeta bluffed.

"I'm… not…" Chichi tried pointing out the flaw of his statement.

'Shut it,' Vegeta telepathically interrupted Chichi.

"Hahaha! Try me," Freiza laughed.

Vegeta knew that this was the time to test his strength, but if the rumors of Freiza having more transformations were true, he would be in trouble.

'Where is Kakarrot when you need him?' Vegeta thought to himself, as he cluthed his fist tightly and started power up, with an aura of blue energy surrounding him and a small crater erupting around him. "HIT HIM FAST AND HARD!"

Vegeta charged at Freiza while the Icejin stood his ground and stopped Vegeta and were both locked in a standoff trying to overpower each other. Vegeta would only be able to hold off Freiza the best he could, so the others needed to help out but there was only one of them that maybe too much of a liability.

"Chichi, you need to take the Dragonballs and get back to Lord Guru's place," Krillin said.

"I'm not leaving my children here," Chichi, still being a stubborn and protective mother.

"Momma, please. We can't fight while trying to protect you," Alaric tried to convince her.

"We'll be fine. The Dragonballs need to be safe," Gohan said.

Chichi hesitated as she reflected on the situation at hand. She did not like the idea of leaving her sons to fight a genocidal war lord, not one bit, but she knew that she may not be of any help and Freiza will be looking to take the Dragonballs.

"Please be careful. I'll be looking for your father," Chichi said, as tears in her eyes started to appear from the fear of possibly losing her children, but still made her way leaving with the Dragonballs that Vegeta had found on his way towards them.

As Chichi made her leave, Alaric, Gohan and Krillin flew at different angles surrounding the locked standoff between Freiza and Vegeta, who were starting to create aftershocks around them and a small crater right below them.

"Kamehameha!" the three males fired their own blue wave energy at their intended target, Freiza. However, Freiza spotted the blasts, and pushed Vegeta aside and lost grip from the Saiyan's locked hands and flew upward to avoid the blasts. Vegeta looked up to see the blasts only hitting the cliff and causing the top part to collapse.

"Damn it," Vegeta cursed.

In hopes of keeping Freiza at bay, at least until Goku could get to them, and to at least get a lucky shot in finishing off Freiza on his own, Vegeta charged up towards Freiza and threw his comination of attacks, while Freiza countered them by throwing his own attacks. The two of them were caught in an even par, while the other three were observing the fight, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Alaric, I say we attack as soon as we see them pull away from each other," Gohan suggested a plan of attack.

"Got it, bro," Alaric agreed, as he still was observing the fight, trying to find any opening in Freiza.

Meanwhile…

Chichi was on her way back to the Grand Elder's place, until she sensed someone nearing her way. She looked to see, but unknown to her, Ginyu was in his body.

"Goku, thank god," Chichi said in relief.

Ginyu looked to see the Dragonballs floating around her, as she was using her ki to keep it orbiting around her.

"Hey, you found the Dragonballs. Now, I believe you should hand them over woman," Ginyu demanded, which would be a great mistake considering who he had just spoke to.

"Goku, you have never called me by that, nor in such a rude tone, ever," Chichi replied back with a tone of anger.

"Sorry, all this stress happening, I forget my manners," Ginyu tried to manipulate with Chichi, in hopes of making her drop her guard, but Chichi was far from dropping her guard. Something was telling her, or more like her bond with Goku and her ki senses that something was wrong.

"Goku… what is my name?" Chichi asked in a suspicious tone.

"Hehe… of course I know your name. After all you are… er," Ginyu stuttered.

"Goku? What is my name?" Chichi asked again with a louder tone, while Ginyu, in Goku's body, was starting to sweat out of his forehead.

Ginyu could only come up with the only conclusion he could come up with; taking the Dragonballs by force. Thankfully, if not for Chichi's ki senses, she would not have sensed the power that was being charged in Ginyu, so she immidiatly side stepped the incoming blast that was fired from her husband's body.

"GOKU!" Chichi yelled, as Ginyu fired another blast. If it were not for Ginyu's predictable attacks and Chichi's ki senses, the Earth woman would have been shot down already.

Chichi could not stay in the evasive maneuver tactic for too long, or else Ginyu would find a different tactic by rushing at her. Chichi fired her own ki blasts at what looked to be her husband, but she still had a little doubt in hurting her Goku, so they hardly phased Ginyu.

"You're weak woman," Ginyu insulted Chichi, as he was barely just about to charge at Chichi. Chichi was seriously out of options, and she knew her power could be no match for this body snatching theft.

After one final whip, Chichi aimed her hand to Ginyu and fired a ki blast, sending the body snatcher crashing to the ground. Chichi made her way towards the crash site, and as Ginyu was trying to get himself up, he was pushed down by Chichi stepping on him.

"Hurrk," Ginyu muttered out, as the pressure was tightened.

"What the hell is going in on?" Chichi demanded an answer.

"My name is Captain Ginyu. I took the guy you called Goku's body and made it my own," Ginyu was caught in the necklace's effect.

"Where. Is. My. Husband?" Chichi whispered out the words with anger.

"Last time I saw him, I left him over there," Ginyu pointed to a certain direction.

"Take me to it," Chichi commanded, as she pulled Ginyu off the ground with the necklace. Ginyu was trying to loosen the rope's grip, not in hopes of getting out of it but to at least decrease the burning grip.

Ginyu tried to muster up power to fly, as he led Chichi to where his previous body was. Fortunately, for the both of them, they saw Ginyu previous body, as it was trying to fly as well, but also trying to cover up a very fatal wound.

"Chichi, thank god, you managed to see that it wasn't me. He took my body," Goku said with relief.

"I know. This, Ginyu, is telling me whatever I need," Chichi replied, and she glared back to Ginyu, in her husband's body. She tightened the necklace.

"Arrk," Ginyu yelped in pain.

"This body does not belong to you. How do you reverse it?" Chichi asked.

"By looking at the target and saying a word," Ginyu answered.

"Look to that body and speak the word," Chichi commanded, and Ginyu obeyed.

"CHANGE!" Ginyu shouted, and a light was shot from Ginyu and Goku, each of them switching back into their own original bodies.

"Chichi, it's me. Fire at him! Now," Goku frantically said.

Chichi complied by firing at Ginyu, finishing off the weakened and severely injured alien mercenary. Goku and Chichi sighed in relief, relieved that they managed to fix the current problem.

"This necklace tied to my neck reminds me back in the bedroom in our…" Goku started to mutter out, but Chichi immediately removed the jewelry from her husband's neck.

"Goku, Freiza has finally revealed himself," Chichi announced to Goku.

"What? Where are the boys?" Goku asked in a concerned tone.

"They are with Krillin and Vegeta, trying to hold him off," Chichi answered in a desperate tone.

"I need to get there," Goku tried getting up, but a number of his bones were severely injured from his bombardment with Chichi whipping him. He collapsed to the ground, with Chichi trying to help him up.

"We need to get you and the Dragonballs back to the Namekian's place. They may be able to heal you," Chichi said, as she concentrated her ki in elevating the Dragonballs off the ground.

"Let's hope we get there on time. I can sense the battle going on," Goku said, as they were already in the air making their way to the Grand Elder's place.

"I hope our children well be safe," Chichi commented in concern.

"They'll be fine, Chichi. They're fighters, just like me," Goku tried to comfort his wife.

Meanwhile…

Back in the battle with Freiza, Gohan and Alaric were firing their own attacks at Freiza, while Vegeta rushed on to Freiza knocking him into a mountain side. Vegeta landing punch after punch, trying to beat Freiza to the ground, but Freiza still had more fight left in him.

The Icejin kicked the Saiyan away from him, and he fired blasts at Vegeta. Vegeta was being bombarded by the blasts. Krillin took this opportunity to launch his Destructo Disk at the Icegen, but Freiza saw the disk coming at him and only had time to jump over it but lost a part of his tail in the process.

Freiza looked back to his tail, to see a small flow of blood coming out of what was left of his tail.

"You human scum," Freiza insulted Krillin, as he was just about to charge at Krillin, but Alaric intercepted Freiza by kicking him straight in the middle of the face while Gohan fired a flurry of blasts to Freiza's back.

Freiza was forced to one knee, as he decided to push his opponents back with an explosive wave. The explosive wave pushed Alaric and Gohan back, sending them crashing a distance away from Freiza. Krillin and Vegeta also experienced the same results.

"You are all actually doing very well. Considering you have all been holding up for this long. Now, let me tell you something that may surprise you all. I have another transformation," Freiza said, as the others reacted with showing in their eyes.

"No! That's impossible," Vegeta yelled in disbelief.

"Believe it," Freiza said, as he started to power up, and his body shape started to change as well.

Gohan and Alaric stood side by side, as they both were prepared to face Freiza, even if it did matter at facing him in a more powerful state.

Meanwhile…

Chichi had already managed to get Goku back to Lord Guru's place, and the Namekians were already tending to Goku. As they had already made it back, Nail was also there waiting for their return.

"I can sense the battle going on. Freiza has powered up to another level of power. Astonishing," Nail commented, as he looked into the direction of the battle.

"We have the Dragonballs. We can make our wish right now," Bulma suggested.

"Like what…" Chichi asked.

"But Freiza is out there right now. We need all the help we can get to fight him," Goku said, as he was finally healed.

'Goku, can hear me?' a very familiar voice was heard in everyone's head.

"Huh… Piccolo?" Goku asked.

'I am up here in Otherworld with the Kai,' Piccolo telepathically contacted them.

'It's King Kai,' the North King Kai corrected.

'Listen, wish me back to life. Once I am revived, so is Kami. And when Kami is alive, the Dragonballs on Earth are back again,' Piccolo said.

"Hey, that can work?" Bulma commented.

'Then wish me over there on Namek. I can be of some assistance. About time I give some payback for the monsters that are killing my people,' Piccolo suggested another plan with a tone of eagerness to get to battle.

"Right. But right now, I need to get to others. Vegeta may be strong, but I don't think he'll hold Freiza off for too long," Goku said, as he tied the sack of senzu beans to his belt, and was already to get to battle.

"Goku, please keep our sons safe," Chichi gave her final request to her husband, before he was about to take off to combat.

"I will, Chichi," Goku said, before he kissed Chichi goodbye, and flew out towards the battle with Freiza.

As Goku went on his way to fight Freiza, the others had the gathered seven Dragonballs laid outside of the Grand Elder's palace. Everyone stood right in front of the gathered Dragonballs, and Nail spoke his native language. The Dragonballs glowed and the sky turned dark as if it were night. A beam of light shot out from the gathered Dragonballs and it formed into a large green behemoth dragon that was larger than the one on Earth. Chichi and Bulma looked in awe at the size of the dragon.

"Amazing," Bulma commented.

"Porunga, Namek's soul dragon of the Dragonballs," Nail stated the dragon's name.

"O MASTER OF THE DRAGONBALLS, STATE YOUR WISH. I SHALL GRANT YOU ANY THREE WISHES IN MY POWER!" Porunga said in a booming voice.

"Nail, ask the dragon to revive Piccolo," Bulma said.

Nail translated the request in Namekian.

"IT IS DONE. THE ONE YOU CALL, PICCOLO HAS BEEN RESTORED TO LIFE. NOW YOUR SECOND WISH," Porunga said. Nail translated the second wish of bringing Piccolo over to the spot they were in.

"VERY WELL. THE ONE CALLED, PICCOLO SHALL BE TRANSPORTED HERE," Porunga obeyed, and in a flash of light, a Namekian in a white turban and cloak was kneeling on the ground.

"I'm back," Piccolo said, as he looked up towards his fellow Namekians, which was his first time meeting them.

Nail observed Piccolo, and he sensed his power that he had. It could possibly even rival or even out match his own power.

"So you're the Earth's born Namekian," Nail asked.

"Look and recognize," Piccolo sensed the energy of the battle going on, and the dwindling energy signatures that were dropping on the other side of the planet. "Now it's time to serve my people and stop whoever is killing them."

Piccolo made his way towards the Namekian camp, but was stopped by Nail placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, whoever is killing our brothers has a tremendous amount of power. We need to be sure that we are able to handle him on even terms," Nail said.

"How is that?" Piccolo asked.

"A forbidden fusion," Nail answered.

"Brother Nail, have you gone mad?" one of the Namekians asked in a horrified tone of voice.

"It doesn't matter, my brother. Our people are nearing extinction," Nail responded.

"What is this fusion?" Chichi asked.

"It's a forbidden technique amongst my people. When two Namekian's fuse into one, their power is added up and is given an astonishing amount of power," Nail answered with a brief introduction.

"And it is forbidden, nevertheless," the same Namekian warrior tried to convince Nail.

"And our…" Nail paused as he sensed towards the Namekian refugee camp, to sense that there was not a single Namekian left. The Namakian fighter gritted his teeth and his eyes were shut with anger and sorrow, but he turned towards his Namekian brothers.

"Our family has just been wiped out. By Freiza. By his goons. And we will suffer the same fate. For the sake of Namek's children, we must protect our heritage and insure the survival of our race and our newly gained allies," Nail provided his lecture to the Namekians, and they were all left only looking at each other in defeat.

"Hmm. Good speech. So are we going to go through with this fusion thing, or what?" Piccolo asked, who was eager to go along with this plan of fusion.

"Yes. However, I have decided that your mind and soul will be in supreme control of the new body. My time has passed, and your power exceeds even my own," Nail explained.

"Brother Nail… are you sure?" one of the Namekians asked.

"It has come for me to give my final contribution to Namek," Nail responded, as he breathed in a good amount of air. "I am ready."

"Then let's get this over with. How does this work?" Piccolo asked.

"Leave it to me," Nail said, as he placed his two hands to Piccolo's hand, and he closed his eyes shut to concentrate. There was a flash of light surrounding the two Namekians, and soon the light became one whole source of light. The light began to subside, and revealing to the two Earth women and the rest of the Namekians was looked to be Piccolo.

"Piccolo," Chichi asked in concern, trying to be sure if the man that had trained and protected her sons was still the same.

"Yeah. You can say it's still me," Piccolo said, as he examined himself, by looked at the palm of his hands to his arms to the rest of his body.

"So… we can call you Piccolo?" Bulma asked.

"Sure. But sense this power. I feel strong enough to evenly fight against Goku or even this Freiza," Piccolo commented, at the newly gained power he had gained.

"Brother Na… Piccolo. We will see to it that whoever had attacked our people will not get away. We have the element of surprise on our side," one of the Namekians said, as they decided to charge towards where the refugee camp was.

Piccolo turned towards Chichi, Bulma, and Dende who were still there.

"I must help your husband, Chichi. Right now, I can sense Freiza. His power is too great to be fought alone," Piccolo said, before he flew on the same trail to where Goku flew.

"What do we do?" Bulma asked.

"We still have one more wish. What do we use it for?" Chichi asked.

'I think I have a plan,' King Kai's voice was heard.

"What's the plan?" Chichi asked the King Kai.

'I already contacted Kami on Earth. I told him about what is happening, so I asked him if he can gather the Dragonballs on Earth. With two wishes, one from the Dragonballs on Earth and on Namek, we can wish back every innocent person that has been killed on Namek and with the other wish we can get everyone to Earth where they will be safe,' King Kai announced his plan.

"That's a great idea," Bulma cheered in excitement.

"How long will the Dragonballs on Earth take to be gathered?" one of the Namekians asked.

"I'm not sure, but Mr. Popo is going as fast as he can in gathering them all up," King Kai answered.

"We need to hold off until an unknown time," Chichi commented with concern, as she looked to the direction of the battle, where her husband had ran off to and where her sons were fighting for their lives and for others.

Meanwhile…

Freiza's new third form was becoming too much for Vegeta to handle on his own, even with the help from the other three Earth raised residents. Vegeta was firing blasts from each of his hands to the transformed Icejin, but the Icegen was evading every blast that was fired at him with ease. Alaric and Gohan cupped their hands together to add their own power to one. The added power between the two brothers was causing an aura of energy to surround them and cause the area between them to shake from their ki telekinetic output.

"Ka… me… ha… me…HA!" the two brothers fired their concentrated blast at the warlord. Due to being distracted by Vegeta being his primary threat, Freiza did not have time to evade the incoming blast and was hit by the blue wave of energy. Crashing into a number of small hills, and he was stuck inside one of them.

'Damn bastards,' Freiza cursed, as he decided to retaliate by getting his hands on the boys.

The Icejin broke out of the hill that he was trapped in with a number of the debris breaking out as well. Vegeta saw where Freiza was charging towards, and he knew that the two boys were too much of an assets to his help. The Saiyan Prince intercepted Freiza by firing a blast that was fired a good feet forward where Freiza was going to be. The blast hitting Freiza right in the face and causing him to stop and glare at Vegeta.

"There is no honor in killing a bunch of kids, Freiza," Vegeta called Freiza out.

"I have no concept of such honor in this sort of battle," Freiza replied with a growl, as he started to power up again.

Vegeta and the others could sense Freiza's power starting to sky rocket to a level that they thought could be impossible considering the power Freiza was already at. They looked in horror as Freiza was starting to change shape again, and was starting to shrink in size compared to the form he was already in. It wasn't long until Freiza was finally in his final form.

"He… doesn't look that bad as his previous forms," Gohan commented.

"But can't you feel the power? Damn," Alaric pointed out, as the both of them were observing Freiza.

Vegeta could only grind his teeth in anger and fear, as he could feel the power that was radiating from Freiza. It was tremendous in his standards, and he knew that he could not win on his own and even with help with his unlikely helpers.

But then, like a savior angel sent from God, Goku landed right beside his sons and stood in front of them as their own protection and shield from harm that was Freiza.

"Daddy," Gohan said in joy, as he saw his father has finally returned. Then he would soon find another familiar face that he hadn't seen in what seemed to be quite a long while, as Piccolo landed right beside Goku's side.

"Master Piccolo," Alaric shouted in joy.

"Long time no see, huh, you two?" Piccolo said to his former pupils.

"Sorry I'm late. I was in different bodies. Long story. So this is Freiza," Goku asked, as he observed Freiza.

"Kakarrot… you wouldn't happen to have one of those senzu beans on you, would you?" Vegeta asked, as he was rubbing onto an injured part of his rib that was hit by Freiza.

"Sure. I only got a hold of three," Goku said, as he reached for the sack that was carrying the beans. He tossed it to Alaric.

"I think the boys need it more, Goku. I'll be fine," Krillin said, as stood back away from Freiza.

"Good. I want you all to stay out of this. Let me and Vegeta handle Freiza," Goku said.

"What about us?" Alaric asked.

_**Alaric now knows the truth. Or at least a part of what his adoptive parents can tell him. The Ginyu Force has arrived, or whatever is left of them and they had intercepted Nail. Goku has engaged Captain Ginyu in combat, and the other Ginyu Force operatives are deceased. It seems our gang is also off for a fight for their lives with final form Frieza.**_

**Power levels**

**Alaric**

**3.15 million (after Dende heal)**

**Gohan**

**3 million (after Dende heal)**

**Krillin**

**75,000 (pushing himself beyond his limits in the fight with Frieza.)**

**Vegeta**

**600,000**

**2.5 million (after Dende heal)**

**Piccolo**

**1.5 million (After fusing with Nail with weights)**

**2 million (W/o weights)**

**Goku**

**3 million (after healing from Ginyu battle)**

**Frieza**

**1.5 million (second form)**

**2.5 million (after transforming to third form)**

**3 million (final form suppressed 2.5 of full power)**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. I don't own anything but my Oc Alaric._**

**_"Speech"_**

**_Thoughts_**

**_'Telepathic'_**

Frieza shot out a small beam of energy right past Vegeta's head.

"You missed you loser!" Vegeta said with a cocky grin.

"You weren't what I was aiming at," Frieza replied. Suddenly all the warriors' faces fell except for Frieza. The bean nearly hit Alaric, but thankfully he dodged the blast before it could hit him.

Gohan cringed trying hard to restrain himself from charging Frieza. 'I need to concentrate. Then maybe I'll be able to make him pay.'

"You're next Frieza," Vegeta said as he charged at the lizard. The prince came around with a right hook but Frieza raised his arm and blocked the blow with relative ease.

"Is that all you've got, Vegeta?" Frieza asked as he brought his tail around and hit Vegeta upside the head sending the Prince of all Saiyan sprawling.

"Not hardly," Vegeta said as he flipped and pushed off at Frieza. The flame-haired warrior connected full force with a kick to the tyrant's face. "Now feel the power of a Super Saiyan. Gallic Gun HA!" The purple beam of energy shot at Frieza with incredible speed but Frieza was gone before it hit.

Frieza appeared behind Vegeta and punched him in the back of the head before the Prince could even react. "Super Saiyan huh? Don't make me laugh."

"DIE!" Vegeta shouted as he fired another blast at Frieza. The tyrant simply floated effortlessly out of the way. Vegeta fired blast after blast at the dictator but it was all futile. Frieza dodged every one of them with ease.

"Really, Vegeta this is pathetic. I'm barely using much more than 1 or maybe 2 percent of my power and you can't even keep up.

"Did he say 1 percent of his power?" Krillin stammered.

"Yeah," Alaric said. "This looks really bad. But look on the bright side. Maybe it's 2 percent that would cut his max in half."

"That would still make him fifty times more powerful than you," Piccolo reminded the boy.

-Dbz-

Back in the battle Frieza wrapped his tail around Vegeta and began strangling him. The evil tyrant slammed the Saiyan into the ground over and over and then held him up to gloat. "Not so tough now are we?"

"That's it I'm going in," Gohan said stepping forward.

"No," Piccolo said. "You won't stand much of a chance. You'd just be throwing your life away."

"Vegeta will die if I don't. I'm the only one who can save him right now." Gohan leapt forward at the evil tyrant and in less then an second planted his fist right in Frieza's face, before noticing quickly gained on him.

Frieza stumbled back in surprise dropping the unconscious Vegeta. "It's you again. This time I'll kill you for sure."

-Dbz-

Gohan jumped to the left as Frieza's tail came at him. The young demi-Saiyan came around with and hard kick to the tyrant's face causing him to go flying back. Alaric quickly shot several blasts at the tyrant before he could recover.

Frieza dodged to the left and looked up just in time to see Gohan's fist coming right at his head. The blow connected full force and sent Frieza tumbling backward. The evil alien stopped himself in midair and growled. "I'm impressed that you could even keep up. Apparently you are a much better warrior than Vegeta even at such a young age. But that is why you have to die. I think I'm through with my warm-up."

'I can feel dad's ki coming and he's stronger than ever,' Gohan thought. 'I need to stall a little longer.' "I think I could use a little bit more warm-up if you don't mind," he said.

"I think I'll kill you now," Frieza said charging up a dearth beam on his finger.

"That's enough," Goku said landing beside his sons. "I'll take it from here."

"Stay out of this," Frieza said. "I'll kill you when I'm done with the brats."

"No," Goku said getting in a fighting stance. "You'll face me first."

"Kakarot," Vegeta said coming to for a moment. "Defeat Frieza for me and for our whole race. He's the one that destroyed our home planet. And worse yet he made me into what I was. I really had no choice but to obey his orders for all those years."

"Would you shut up already?" Frieza said firing his death beam through Vegeta's heart mortally wounding the Saiyan Prince. "There that's better."

"He couldn't even defend himself!" Goku said in an angry voice. The Saiyan walked over and blasted a hole in the ground and put Vegeta in it and threw some dirt over him. After he was done he turned back to Frieza. "Now, let's finish this."

"Very well," Frieza said. "If you want to die today monkey, it'll save me the trouble of hunting you down. I don't know how two more monkeys survived without me knowing but I'll fix that error."

Goku charged at the evil tyrant throwing a punch into Frieza's gut sending him flying momentarily back. The Saiyan was behind the lizard in and instant bringing both fists down on his head and sending him into the ground hard.

"Not bad," Frieza said floating out of his hole. "I was expecting another push-over like Vegeta, but you appear to be as strong as the boy. But you're still no match for me."

"We'll see," Goku said once more charging at Frieza. This time his fist passed right through the tyrant as Frieza appeared behind the Saiyan in an instant with an attack of his own. Before he could connect Goku phased out of sight and appeared a second later and threw another punch at Frieza's head.

Frieza blocked the blow with little trouble and threw a fist of his own at Goku. The two superpowers began to exchange blows at lightning speed.

"Amazing," Krillin said. "They're equally matched."

"Yeah," Gohan said landing beside Alaric, Krillin and Piccolo. "I think they're both just getting warmed up."

"What makes you say that?" Krillin asked.

"Can't you feel their powers fluctuating like crazy?" Alaric said. "They're both raising their power as needed to keep ahead of attacks. If they were maxed out, they wouldn't be doing that."

Goku grinned as he dodged another one of Frieza's punches. Despite all that was at stake in this fight he was having fun. The full-blooded Saiyan brought his fist around at the tyrant but phased out of sight at the last second. From up and behind Frieza, Goku could see the tyrant trying to find him. He must not be able to sense power levels, he thought. I can use this. Before Frieza could locate him Goku kicked him hard right in the head sending him flying into a mountain.

The mountain crumbled under the force of the impact but Frieza got up unharmed. "I'm impressed that you even managed to land a blow like that. But see if you can block this." Frieza used his telekinesis and began to levitate several large boulders. Suddenly he flung them all at Goku at amazing speed.

The Saiyan warrior began to dodge all the stones with amazing speed. Finally Goku pushed off one of the larger stones and gathered some energy in his hands and fired it through the remaining boulders and at Frieza.

The explosion rocked the tyrant but did no damage. "Well," Frieza said. "I'm through playing around." He fired a ball of energy at Goku which engulfed the Saiyan and trapped him inside.

"What?" Goku said. "I can't move."

Frieza appeared behind him and kicked the ball of energy hurting Goku in the process. A split second later he appeared in its path again and kicked it. The ugly tyrant began to play a nice game of "kick" Goku around. "When this ball hits anything but me it'll be bye-bye." Suddenly Frieza slammed the ball as hard as he could toward the ground and simply watched.

The ball hit with amazing force creating a monster explosion that rocked the whole area. "Goku!" Krillin shouted from the sidelines.

"Well, that's the end of that," Frieza said.

"That was close," Goku said from behind Frieza. "I'll have to watch that trick."

"What how?" Krillin asked.

"He outran the explosion," Piccolo replied.

Gohan and Alaric just watched in silence staring at their father with a very intent expression on his face.

"I'm impressed," Frieza said. "But I'm through going easy on you."

"I'm through warming up too," Goku said getting into a fighting stance and letting his power rise.

"Let's get started then," Frieza replied also letting some of his power out.

Frieza laughed, "It's been awhile since I used this much power but I doubt you'll last long enough to appreciate it." The evil tyrant charged at Goku throwing a fast punch at the Saiyan's face.

To his surprise Goku blocked the punch with little trouble and brought his knee up into the changeling's gut catching him by surprise. Goku wasted no time and brought an elbow around into Frieza's face causing a small trickle of blood to appear. Goku finished the combo with a ki blast right into Frieza's face sending the tyrant flying away at high speed.

Frieza recovered quickly enough though, and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth and grinned. "I thought you were bluffing like Vegeta was," he said. "But I see that you actually have some power. But you're still no match for me."

Goku paid no attention to the vile creature's taunts and charged at him in bare seconds throwing another punch at his head.

This time Frieza was more prepared and parried the blow with little trouble and sent a few punches of his own at the Saiyan but none connected. The two titans continued to exchange blows neither one gaining the upper hand.

"Man, this is intense," Krillin said. "I never knew your dad was so powerful. Just wait until he uses the Kaioken and Frieza will be gone."

"He's already using the Kaioken to multiply his power by 10," Gohan replied. "And if Frieza's boasts are right he's still only at a quarter of his full strength."

"Don't worry kid," Piccolo interjected. "He's probably full of hot air."

"But where's Goku's red aura?" Krillin stammered.

"He's concentrating on keeping all the power and not wasting any," Alaric replied. "He knows he'll need all he can use."

"Oh."

-Dbz-

On King Kai's planet a similar conversation was happening. "You mean Goku's already using the Kaioken x10?" Yamcha stammered.

"That's right," King Kai replied. "And Frieza's still just warming up."

"Goku's wearing weighted clothing isn't he?" Yamcha rationalized. "He's still got that up his sleeve."

"I'm afraid not," King Kai replied. "He knew he'd need his all in this fight. His clothing is just really sturdy, not weighted."

Suddenly the warriors heard a rustling in the house. "What's that?" Tien said.

Five figures came out of the house and started doing ridiculous poses.

"Guldo"

"Jeice"

"Burter"

"Recoome"

"Captain Ginyu"

"Together we're the Ginyu force," they finished.

"This is the great Ginyu force?" Tien said skeptically.

"You'll pay for that comment!" Recoome shouted as he charged at the three-eyed warrior.

Tien brought up his arm and blocked the punch with no trouble at all. The triclops then brought a fist of his own forward into Recoome's stomach doubling over the alien in an instant.

"How'd you do that?" Yamcha asked.

"I just reacted," Tien said. "I guess I've gotten quite a bit faster."

"And stronger too," Chiaotzu added. The three Z-warriors looked over to where Recoome was still holding his stomach.

"It's still five to three though," Yamcha said.

"We can take them," Tien said.

-Dbz-

Goku backed away from Frieza breathing hard. This fight is starting to take its toll. I'm having to use a x10 Kaioken just to keep up.

Frieza just stood and waited for a minute. The tyrant wasn't even breathing hard yet. "I'm impressed," he said. "You've managed to keep up pretty good. But now I'm going to use half of my full strength." Suddenly the ground began to shake as a great aura surrounded Frieza as his power rose even higher than before. Bolts of lighting flashed around him on the planet as he completed his power-up.

Goku, not being intimidated, charged at the evil tyrant with a kick to his face. His foot passed through thin air as Frieza appeared behind him faster than he could follow. The evil tyrant hit Goku in the back of his head with his tail sending the Saiyan sprawling. Frieza appeared behind him and back handed him the other way.

Goku went crashing into the ground hard making a huge crater. Slowly the Saiyan warrior pulled himself to his feet and wiped some blood from his mouth as he felt his control over the Kaioken slipping.

Frieza landed by him and laughed. "You fool, can't you see I'm way more powerful than you? If you give up now, I'll kill you quick."

Goku got to his feet. "I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me!" he shouted, "I will defeat you." With a flare of a slight red aura Goku charged back at Frieza and began throwing kicks and punches wildly.

The tyrant simply leaned his body out of the way, easily avoiding every one of them. "You're pathetic," he spat at the Saiyan. "No monkey can equal my power." With that said Frieza moved in faster than Goku could even see wrapping his tail around the Saiyan's neck cutting off his air supply. After banging him into the ground a few times, Frieza finally threw him to the ground hard.

Goku got shakily to his feet. "I guess I have no choice but to try a 20x." Suddenly his aura exploded in red as he shouted, "Kaioken 20x!" In an instant he charged Frieza catching the tyrant by complete surprise. Goku punched Frieza and sent him flying back and up into the sky. Before the evil one could even correct his flight, Goku began charging energy in his hands. "Ka… me… ha… me… HA!" he shouted shooting the great blue beam at Frieza.

Unfortunately for Goku, Frieza had regained his composure by this time and he backhanded the blast away with little trouble. He then looked down at his hand that was now burnt just a little. "I'm impressed. You almost got me with that one. But now you die."

Goku slumped slightly. That last Kaioken had taken a lot out of him. He didn't even have the strength to try to block when Frieza's knee flew into his stomach. Goku fell on to the ground hard only to be beaten more by Frieza.

From the sidelines Gohan watched in horror as he witnessed his father being tortured. He clenched his fists as he saw Frieza drive another punch into his father's gut. 'I have to do something,' he thought. 'But I'm not strong enough.' The boy's power began to involuntarily rise as he watched the lizard beat on his father and his aura expanded slightly and his hair blew around in a slight wind. His hair flickered between its normal black and gold for a split second as Gohan's body took on more power, the only one noticing the flux of power and slight color change was Alaric, who was looking at him curiously before returning his eyes back to the fight.

Gohan's fit of rage was interrupted when he heard Alaric say, "Dad's got a plan. He's going to use the Spirit Bomb."

Gohan looked over where his brother was looking and sure enough Goku stood in front of Frieza with his hands raised up in the air beginning to gather energy in the sky behind the tyrant.

Frieza just stood there dumbstruck at this move, 'What's that stupid Saiyan doing?' He then shrugged. 'It's not like it matters, he'll be dead soon anyway.'

Gohan looked over to Piccolo and Krillin now quite a bit calmer. "Dad's going to need time to build up that attack," he said. "I'll try and buy that time. You two stay out of the fight." Gohan clenched his fists at his side and pushed as much power to the surface as possible. It wasn't nearly as much as he'd had a second ago when he'd almost lost it but it was still better than nothing. "You ain't going anywhere without me!" shouted Alaric, powering up with Gohan.

Goku held his hands up in the air. Everyone in the Solar System, please share you're energy with me. Bits and bits of energy slowly began to gather into the ball in the sky.

-Dbz-

Jeice and Burter charged in at Yamcha with a punch from each side but the human from earth was one step ahead of them. They blinked in surprise as the fighter blocked the blows with little trouble. "What?" Jeice said in confusion. "It's like that fool on Namek. How'd did so many fighters get so close to our strength?"

King Kai stepped forward. "That would be because of my training."

Chiaotzu cleared his throat, "Gohan never trained under you."

The Kai elbowed the little emperor in the ribs. "Be quiet about that."

"But he didn't."

"But he was trained by one of my student's."

"Before you trained him," Chiaotzu replied.

King Kai fumed off mad, "Fine beat these guys by yourselves."

Yamcha moved his head out of the way just bare seconds ahead of Burter's fist. The warrior from earth then brought his own fist forward into the alien's stomach doubling him over. Unfortunately in the process he left himself open an uppercut from Jeice. Yamcha stumbled back in surprise but quickly got his stance back. I can't underestimate these guys. I have to keep my guard up.

"Quit fooling around with these guys," Tien said.

"It's not as easy as it looks to finish them off."

"All you have to do is throw them into those yellow clouds and they'll be in hell where they belong."

"Oh yeah," Yamcha said. The warrior grabbed Burter by the arm and swung him around into his partner momentarily stunning Jeice. With a free rein at Burter, Yamcha swung him and threw him off the planet and into hell where he belonged. Seconds later a stunned Jeice joined him.

"How could you do that to Jeice and Burter?" Recoome said fumed. "I'll kill you for that."

"You're not even as strong as them," Guldo pointed out.

"That's why you're going to hold him still for me."

Guldo grinned, "Sounds good."

Yamcha grinned, "I'm not worried."

Chiaotzu stepped forward. "Let me handle these two. You had your turn."

"Fine by me," Recoome said. "I'll kill you're little friend first." He turned to Guldo. "Quick, hold him still."

Guldo concentrated for a second trying to use his telekinesis on the little emperor but frowned. "Recoome he's blocking it somehow."

It was already too late. Recoome had reached the little emperor and thrown a punch. Chiaotzu tilted his head to the side and grabbed Recoome's outstretched arm and swung him around sending him to join his teammates. Then the little emperor turned and delivered his own physic blast at Guldo sending him to join Recoome.

"Very impressive," an amazed Captain Ginyu said. "It appears I now have openings in the Ginyu force. Do you want to join?"

"I don't think so," Tien replied. "You're all evil and pathetically weak anyway."

"Is that so," Captain Ginyu replied. "I'll take all of you on at once."

"As fun as that'd be," Tien said. "I can handle you myself."

'Finish him quickly,' Chiaotzu said telepathically. 'Remember about his body switch technique that King Kai told us about. Don't give him a chance to use it.'

"Right," Tien said.

"What?" a confused Captain Ginyu asked.

Tien didn't give him a chance to answer and charged forward throwing a punch right into the Captain's face. He followed the move up with a knee to the stomach and finally came down with both fists on his head.

Captain Ginyu found himself lying on the ground in pain before he even knew what was happening. He grinned to himself. This one must be the strongest. All I have to do is steal his body.

Before the captain could even finish that thought, Tien grabbed him by the arm and threw him to join his men in hell. "Well that takes care of that."

King Kai grinned. "I'm proud of how you handled that. I told King Yemma that there was no problem with letting the Ginyu force come here."

"Letting the Ginyu force come here," Tien said. "You invited them?"

"No they escaped."

"That's not what it sounds like."

"Does it matter you passed the test…ah handled them alright."

"He's right," Yamcha pointed out. "It was no problem."

"I don't know," Tien said. "If I hadn't caught him by surprise, that Captain Ginyu guy could have put up a pretty decent fight."

"Him," Yamcha said. "He's a pushover."

"He's about the same strength as you," Tien replied. "Are you calling yourself a pushover?"

"No, I'm more skilled."

"You're still no match for me if that Captain Ginyu guy wasn't."

"That's it you're going down," Yamcha said as he charged Tien. The two warriors began to exchange blows in a now friendly spar.

-Dbz-

Frieza finally became bored with waiting around to see what the crazy monkey was up to. He charged up a blast ready to finish him off when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Kaioken 10x!" Gohan shouted as his aura exploded in red and began to wave wildly. 'I hope I got this right from watching dad.' The young demi-Saiyan flew at a surprised Frieza landing a hard kick into the evil one's stomach catching him by surprise.

"Kaioken 11x!" Alaric shouted as his aura also exploded in red, but his body felt a significant cramp in his body. 'I should have practiced this form a bit more before taking it this far' thought Alaric before chasing after Gohan.

Frieza got up off the ground and dusted himself off. "So there's more than one monkey that's in a hurry to die today."

**A/N: Ok let me know what you think. And I have another request. I'd like to have people let me know in their reviews whether or not they want the Garlic Jr. Saga or not. I don't really see the point in writing about it in great detail since with Gohan's added power it's basically going to be no contest. Right now I've already written in a skip in to the Trunks Saga basically doing a short summary about what happened. If you think that's enough let me know or don't say anything at all. If you really want to see Garlic Jr. let me know and I may consider adding it in. It's still a couple of chapters away so I should be able to have it with no delays. Anyway I guess I'm done with my rant for now so Read and Review.**

**Power levels**

**Alaric **

**3.15 (after Dende heal)**

**34.65 million (using a 11x Kaioken initial start)**

**29 million (losing power due to body cramp)**

**Gohan**

**3 million (after Dende heal)**

**15 million (in a blind rage almost going Super Saiyan)**

**3.5 million (calmed back down but in control of more of his power)**

**21 million (using a x10 Kaioken and losing a lot of it though a flaring aura.)**

**Krillin 75,000**

**Piccolo 2 million**

**Goku**

**3 million**

**30 million (Kaioken x10)**

**60 million (Kaioken x20)**

**Frieza 30 million (final form suppressed 25 of full power)**

**60 million (50 of max)**

**Yamcha 120,000**

**Tien 150,000**

**Chiaotzu 54,000**

**Guldo 10,000**

**Recoome 40,000**

**Burter 45,000**

**Jeice 50,000**

**Captain Ginyu 120,000**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. I only own my Oc Alaric._**

**_"Speech"_**

**_Thoughts_**

**_'Telepathic'_**

Gohan stood in a defensive stance holding onto the Kaioken 10x while the technique sent excruciating pain through his whole body. 'I have to buy enough time for dad to gather the needed energy.' Gohan brought his hands up to his face and yelled, "Solar Flare!" Using the moment of blinding light to his advantage, Gohan surged forward with a knee to Frieza's face.

The tyrant went flying back blinded and confused. 'How had that kid managed to catch me off guard like that?'

The changeling was brought out of his thoughts when another fist hit him right in the back. Alaric brought his knee up to match the previous blow. The blows did a fair amount of damage but distracted the now half blind Frieza long enough for Gohan to deliver another quick blow Frieza's head.

Frieza went flying down into the ground hard creating a huge crater. A minute later the tyrant climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. "I must say I'm impressed with you're technique but did you really think you'd hurt me that easily?"

"Destructo Disc" Krillin shouted adding his signature move to a somewhat distracted Frieza. Frieza jumped out of the way and laughed. "That's not going to work." Unfortunately for him his arrogance was too early as the disk curved back around at the tyrant's back. Frieza noticed a fraction of a second to late as he got out of the way saving his life but losing the tip of his tail in the process. Frieza turned to the little monk with murder in his eyes.

'Shit,' Gohan thought. 'Krillin's gone and done it now. That's why I wanted him and Piccolo to stay out of this. There's only one shot left. I hope my body can handle this.' "Kaioken 15x," Gohan's aura erupted with a flare of red as he charged in and kicked Frieza in the face before he could kill Krillin. "Your fight's with me," he said.

Frieza wiped a trace of blood from his lip. "Fine, I'll kill you first." Frieza charged at Gohan and elbowed him in the face sending him flying back into the ground.

Before the young demi-Saiyan could even bring himself to his feet, he was lifted off the ground by Alaric and had a fist buried in his stomach by Frieza, taking Gohan's place in the blow. Blood spewed from Alaric's mouth as Frieza hit him over and over.

"Hang in there son," Goku whispered quietly. "It's almost ready."

Frieza lifted Alaric above his head and brought him down over his knee cracking a few bones in the process. "This time there's no little green man to make you better."

Alaric looked up seeing the growing spirit bomb in the sky. "Go screw yourself," he smirked to Frieza defiantly. Alaric hacked up some spit and sent it right into Frieza's face.

Frieza roared with anger at the insolent little monkey and brought his fist down into his defiant face with as much force as he could at his current power. Alaric lost consciousness as his nose broke and his skull was cracked.

'Alaric's power's dropping fast,' Piccolo thought. He quickly charged up some ki on his fingers. "Special Beam Cannon," he shouted as he shot the beam at Frieza.

The tyrant was too fast and jumped out of the way taking a limp Gohan with him. Frieza brutally grabbed Gohan's right leg and snapped it like a twig. The lizard then sent his other fist into the small of Gohan's back cracking some more bones along the way. "Now to kill the insolent little brat," Frieza said.

Piccolo and Krillin took this opportunity to double team Frieza. The evil tyrant flared his aura displaying his power and sending the two helplessly back.

"I have to do something," Goku said. "I hope this works." He turned to Frieza, "look behind you moron."

Frieza looked up at the sky and stared in horror at the sight before him. The completed spirit bomb glowed brightly in Namek's sky. So that's what the monkey was up to.

Goku brought his hands down sending the spirit bomb down at the evil one.

Frieza turned on pure reaction dropping Gohan and putting up his hands to block the energy.

Goku reacted instantly. 'I hope this doesn't destroy my body.' "Kaioken 25x!" he yelled as he dived in at full speed catching his sons before they even hit the ground. A split second later stood panting a safe distance away with Piccolo and Krillin as they saw Frieza be consumed by the spirit bomb. The energy created a huge crater in the ground for a few seconds before exploding.

"Yeah, Frieza's gone," Krillin shouted with joy. He then turned to Goku looking at the young children his best friend held. His face fell seeing the condition of the young warriors, who'd become many times stronger than him, were in. "How are they?" he asked.

"They're alive but in horrible shape, Chichi's going to kill me for this," Goku replied.

"They saved us all," Piccolo said. "They're heroes. They thought nothing of putting their lives on the line when they knew they were no match for Frieza."

"But how'd they use the Kaioken?" Krillin said scratching his head.

"They must have learned it from watching their dad fight Frieza using it," Piccolo replied. He turned to Goku, "I'll take them, you look exhausted."

"Yeah," Goku said handing his son over to his once mortal enemy. "I'm amazed Gohan's body withstood a 15x without shutting down. My body barely withstood that x25 Kaioken, I tried." Goku suddenly turned more serious. "But we need to get them to the ship in a hurry and get them patched up a bit."

Krillin's face suddenly lit up in horror. "We're in trouble guys."

Piccolo looked behind him expecting to see Frieza coming up from his now watery grave. "What is it?"

"Bulma," Krillin said. "She's going to kill us for leaving her behind."

"You fool," Piccolo exploded at the little man. "I thought Frieza was back. Don't scare me over anything that trivial again."

I don't know," Goku laughed. "Have you ever seen Chichi mad?"

"No," Piccolo said. "But I've seen Gohan mad. That's pretty scary."

"Only if he's mad at you," Krillin pointed out.

"We'll have to ask Raditz about that one," Goku joked.

"Well," Alaric said, waking up slightly from his light coma. "Next time you die you can ask him. And while you're there tell Frieza he looks like a sissy."

The three warrior's laughter was broken by a voice. "Why don't you tell me now?" a very dirty and slightly bruised Frieza said.

Krillin, Piccolo, Alaric, and Goku all turned to see a look of hatred on Frieza's face. Krillin swallowed hard. The spirit bomb didn't finish him.

"Did you really think that was going to work? All I had to do is power up to 75 of my max to shield myself from the blast." He turned to Alaric, "you'll be the first to die for that sissy comment," Frieza said. Frieza raised his hands up and raised Alaric off the ground in a telekinetic grip.

"DAAAAAAAAAA-," Frieza slowly squeezed his fist shut causing Alaric's body to explode on the spot.

Goku looked on in petrified horror as he saw his adopted son exploded right before his eyes. Memories of Alaric and himself training under the Gravity Room on their way to Namek, the camping trips he shared with Chichi, Gohan, Alaric, and himself in the woods, and finally the food fights that the three males would get into from time to time, only for Chichi to yell at them. Tears came to the Saiyan's eyes as the finality finally hit him. With Guru dead, the Namekian Dragonballs were out of the question. Goku's body shook with rage as the finality of the situation finally hit him. He turned to Frieza. "You killed him. He couldn't even defend himself. You're slime. You deserve to be grounded into nothing one cell at a time," Goku growled as his power began to rise uncontrollably.

"Oh?" Frieza laughed. "The monkey lost his son. How sad," Frieza turned to where Piccolo held an unconscious Gohan. "Now how about you lose your other son next?"

"NO!" Goku shouted, emotion exploding inside of him as he pictured Gohan in Alaric's place. His power began to skyrocket uncontrollably as his white aura exploded outward. A great wind surrounded Goku and his hair began to defy gravity and stand up in a point similar to Vegeta's but with a few strands hanging down over his forehead. Almost immediately his hair began to flash gold as his eyes flashed between their normal brown and teal. "I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Goku roared as his now golden aura exploded outward in a giant flash of light.

When the momentary blindness of the situation finally wore off, Frieza stared in horror. Standing before him was a very pissed Goku. But he'd changed slightly. His hair now stood on end fully gold and his eyes were a solid teal. A slight golden aura still surrounded him but flared much less violently as he'd gained some control over his new power.

Goku turned to Piccolo and pointed, "Take Gohan away from here. I'll handle this demon."

Piccolo looked up at his friend in shock. The venom in Goku's words when he talked about Frieza was disturbing coming from the usually good natured Saiyan. He was acting more like Vegeta than himself. But his power was amazing, it dwarfed Frieza's power even if the vile creature's boasts were true. Piccolo nodded to his friend and took off toward the direction Goku had motioned the ship to be in.

"I don't think so," Frieza said charging toward the retreating duo. "I'm not done with you yet."

Goku materialized in front of the tyrant backhanding him away with ease. "Your fight's with me, you son of a bitch. Don't you forget that."

Frieza got up off the ground and wiped some blood from his mouth and grinned evilly. "This must be the Super Saiyan that Vegeta kept boasting about. I'm not impressed, I'll show you my true power you foolish Saiyan."

Goku charged in and delivered another punch to Frieza's face sending the lizard sprawling. "I'm finished playing around. I don't intend to give you the opportunity to power up."

"Fool," Frieza said laughing. "I wasn't asking you're permission." The evil tyrant yelled as he drove his power higher. Great bolts of lightning came down from the heavens and struck his body. Almost instantly his muscles bulged and his power rose even further. When he was done he turned to Goku, "It doesn't take me that long to reach my max. In that few seconds you've wasted you've spelled your own doom."

"That's your max? I thought you were just getting started," Goku said stretching. "I was just about to step in and stop you but then you got done with such a pathetic power that I decided that it wasn't worth the time."

Frieza stared at the Super Saiyan in rage. "You'll die for that."

"Yeah, that's what all evil villains say," Goku said stretching his body getting used to the new power rushing through him.

**A/N: WHAAAAAAT? Alaric is DEAD?! NOOOOOOOOOO! But don't worry, Goku will obliterate the Ice demon for vengeance for his son and family. Btw I've been considering maybe having Alaric, Gohan and some of the other Z-warriors enter the 24th World Tournament right before the androids attack. I'd like it if people let me know what they think of that idea. Anyway, I should have another chapter out by Thursday on the normal update schedule.**

**Power levels**

**Alaric ;(**

**3.5 million**

**29 million (using a 11x Kaioken, straining on body plus cramp)**

**Gohan**

**3.5 million **

**35 million (using a 10x Kaioken and losing a lot of it though a flaring aura.)**

**52.5 million (using a 15x Kaioken and losing a lot of it though his aura.)**

**Krillin 75,000**

**Piccolo 2 million**

**Goku**

**3 million**

**75 million (using a x25 Kaioken to pull Gohan and Alaric out of the way. Very brief control)**

**150 million (Super Saiyan)**

**Frieza**

**60 million (50 of max)**

**90 million (75 of max)**

**120 million (max)**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I do own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 16**

Goku charged at Frieza throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the tyrant. The evil one dodged a few of them but some managed to get through causing mostly superficial damage. The Super Saiyan drew back with a hard right hook at the tyrant but amazingly enough the evil one was out of the way before the blow hit.

Frieza retaliated with a swing of his tail, hitting Goku upside the head and sending him flying back. The changeling wasted no time in follow the falling Super Saiyan.

Goku had recovered from the blow by the time that Frieza reached him. He brought his foot around catching the alien right in the face before Frieza could stop himself. The Super Saiyan then grabbed Frieza's tail before the evil tyrant could use it for a weapon again and swung the changeling around into the ground hard. Goku sighed as he sent blast after blast at the evil one.

-Dbz-

Piccolo flew with the unconscious Gohan toward where Goku had told him the ship was. Suddenly he saw someone wandering the village.

"Hey over here!" Bulma shouted from below.

Piccolo groaned to himself. 'Do I really have to save her?' After a moment's thought he swept down and landed next to the blue haired girl.

Bulma's eyes widened when she saw the Namekian, "Piccolo, stay back." Her eyes finally landed on Gohan. "What did you do to Gohan?"

Piccolo groaned. Why do I have to deal with this? "Calm down girl," he said. "I'm taking Gohan back to Goku's ship. He needs medical attention. Frieza tore him up pretty bad."

"Gohan fought Frieza?"

"Yeah, the kid did pretty well too."

"Wait, where's Alaric, Goku?"

"Goku's still fighting Frieza. He said to go ahead without him. Alaric on the other hand..."

"What happened to him?" Bulma started to get slightly frightened by the Namekians reaction.

"THAT BASTARD KILLED HIM THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Piccolo bellowed as his ki flared uncontrollably.

"Oh my god... How is Chichi going to react when she finds out one of her sons died?"

-Dbz-

Frieza floated out of the hole in the ground and wiped some blood from his mouth. "I'm impressed you're stronger than I thought. But now you will die if I have to destroy the whole planet with you." The evil one raised his hand in the air and a small ball of red and purple energy formed. The ball began to expand and it soon grew to an enormous size. "Catch this monkey!" Frieza three the energy down toward the ground.

Goku couldn't move fast enough and the energy hit the ground and exploded causing the entire planet to shake. "You don't have as much energy as you think. You held back because you're afraid that you'd go with the planet."

"It doesn't matter. The planet will now explode in a matter of minutes. Even if you beat me, you can't breathe in space, you're doomed."

-Dbz-

King Kai concentrated as he worked on the telepathic connection. _'Kami, can you hear me?'_

_'Yes,' _Kami replied.

_'Good, I need you to gather the Dragonballs.'_

_'Mister Popo has already gathered them. We had a feeling they would be needed.'_

_'Good I need you to wish back everyone killed by Frieza.'_

_'Wouldn't it be better to wait until after the fight is over?'_

_'No, I'm hoping that with the wish it brings Guru back as well. Then we can use the Namekian Dragonballs to wish everyone but Frieza off the planet.'_

_'But Guru died of natural causes.'_

_'No he died of a broken heart caused by the death of his people.'_

_'Okay,'_ Kami replied. _'It's worth a try.'_

_'I need to make one change to the wish,'_ Goku broke in telepathically. _'Wish everyone but me and Frieza off the planet. I need to finish this.'_

'_Reconsider Goku,'_ King Kai pleaded. _'We can form a plan._'

_'Any plan we can come up with will end the same anyway. I need to finish this now!'_

_'Oh, ok.'_

-Dbz-

On earth there was a great burst of light as Shenron appeared in the sky over the look out. "You who have summoned me I shall grant you one wish within my power."

"I wish for everyone that was killed by the Tyrant Frieza or any of his men to be brought back to life," Mister Popo said.

"It is done," Shenron said as his eyes glowed red. "Farewell." With a burst of light the Dragon was gone.

-Dbz-

All across the planet Namek, people were rising up from their long rest. Up at Guru's house the Namekian Elder awoke once again.

_'Can you hear me Guru?'_ King Kai said telepathically.

_'Yes King Kai I can.'_

_'Good we need someone on the planet to use the remaining wish on the Dragonballs to wish everyone on Namek to Earth except Goku and Frieza.'_

_'Ok I know who is close.'_

-Dbz-

'_Dende, can you hear me my son?'_

Dende looked up in surprise. _'Guru, is that you?'_

'_Yes.'_

_'I thought you were dead, elder.'_

_'Yes, a wish was made to revive us all. Now I need you to go to Porunga and wish everyone on Namek except Goku and Frieza to the planet Earth.'_

_'Yes elder.'_ Dende took off toward the Dragon as fast as he could.

-Dbz-

Vegeta broke through the ground where Goku had buried him and looked over his body. 'I'm alive and I feel great. I truly have become a Super Saiyan now.' His hopes of the amazing power dropped immediately as soon as he felt the two enormous powers fighting close by. The Saiyan Prince looked up into the sky where he saw a purple streak and a golden streak attacking each other in the sky. "Amazing, Kakarot has done it. He's become a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta flew closer to the battle and stared in awe. The two titans were moving at amazing speed. Finally Vegeta caught sight of Goku in all his Super Saiyan glory as he and Frieza stopped for a short breather.

Goku saw the Dragon appear in the sky. 'All I have to do is stall a little longer then I everyone will be safe.'

Frieza saw the distracted look on Goku's face and looked behind him and saw the Dragon. "It's back, I can be eternal now." Frieza turned and sped toward Porunga with a burst of ki.

"Oh no you don't!" Goku said using his slightly superior speed to get ahead of the tyrant. Goku delivered a hard punch to Frieza's head sending him down to Namek's surface.

Frieza quickly pushed off from the ground and sped once again toward the Dragon. He reached Porunga bare seconds ahead of Dende. "Dragon, I wish to be immortal."

Dende quickly said something in Namekian.

"It is done," the Dragon said.

Vegeta got to Porunga just in time to see his eyes glow red. Suddenly he disappeared as he and all the other residents of Namek were transported to Earth. Goku and Frieza stood over the surface of Namek alone.

"Well, you beat him there," Goku said smirking. "But unfortunately for you the wishes have to be made in Namekian."

"I'll kill you and everyone on this planet!" Frieza said in anger.

"We're the only ones on the planet," Goku said. "That wish moved everyone but you and me to Earth. Now I don't have to worry about holding back. Now we can finish this."

"You were planning this during the fight?"

"Yeah you weren't much of a challenge anyway."

"You insolent monkey, you'll die with this planet. I estimate that it has about two minutes left before it goes."

"That's plenty of time to beat you," Goku said as he charged in throwing a hard punch right into Frieza's face.

Frieza stumbled back from the force of the blow and was hit again and again before he could even begin to recover.

Goku charged in and continued to pummel the evil one mercilessly.

-Dbz-

Dende looked up as he appeared on the planet Earth. All around him were Nameks of all different sizes. His eyes almost immediately landed on Piccolo as he held the unconscious form of Gohan. "Oh my god, what happened to him?"

"He held off Frieza by himself. Frieza won."

Dende rushed over to Piccolo. "Put him down, I'll heal him." Dende placed his hands over the boy as his hands glowed green.

A few seconds later Gohan stood up and blinked his eyes. "Where's dad?"

"He's still on Namek." Piccolo told him.

Gohan looked around. "How'd we get back to Earth?"

"The Dragonballs," Piccolo said.

It didn't take long for Gohan to figure out the rest. "Why's dad still on Namek then?"

"He wanted to stay and finish his fight with Frieza."

"Didn't the spirit bomb work?"

"No, it wasn't strong enough."

"But dad's no match for Frieza."

"He's a Super Saiyan now," Piccolo replied. "His power is amazing."

"I hope he's alright."

-Dbz-

Frieza picked himself up off the ground breathing hard. "I'll destroy you monkey."

"Don't make me laugh," Goku replied. "This fight's already over. You're power's dropping rapidly. You have no chance now."

"I'll kill you," Frieza said as he gathered two disks of energy in his hands and threw them at the Super Saiyan.

Goku flew up with amazing speed and easily dodged the attack but the two disks turned and veered back at him tracking him no matter where he went. Using his superior he flew around above and behind Frieza temporarily losing the disks.

The evil tyrant turned to face the Super Saiyan just in time to receive a punch to the face. "I'll kill you monkey," he said with rage.

"Look behind you," Goku said as he saw the energy disks coming at Frieza's back.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that?" Frieza said seconds before his own attack slice through him leaving him with only one arm and no legs. The tyrant fell to the ground now completely beaten with no energy left at all.

Goku turned and began to head toward his ship leaving Frieza to suffer from his own stupidity.

"Help me please," Frieza begged. "I'll die if you leave me here. Show some mercy."

"Like you showed my son mercy?!" Goku said with rage in his voice. "You deserve to die." Goku's face softened slightly. "But I'm not like you. Now get off the planet while I still let you live."

Frieza stared in rage as the monkey began to fly away again. Using the leftover energy he still had, he fired a blast at Goku's back.

"YOU FOOL!" Goku said turning and firing a blast of his own at Frieza. The blast easily over took the changeling's and exploded into the ground.

-Dbz-

Dende looked around the Earth in confusion. "Some of the villagers are missing," he said.

"Of course you fool," Vegeta laughed. "They only wished back the ones Frieza had killed. The one's I killed are all still gone."

"You monster!" Dende said charging Vegeta. He still hadn't gotten over Guru deciding to pass on leaving the Dragonballs to Moori moments ago. The pain of losing the father of the Nameks added to Vegeta's insult was too much for the little Namek.

Vegeta raised his fist ready to backhand the annoying little green boy away but suddenly an arm caught his.

"I don't think so," Gohan said letting go of Vegeta's arm. "Leave him alone."

"What are you going to do about it boy?"

"Go ahead and try it Vegeta," Gohan said. "I'm not scared of you. C'mon Alaric, let's show this-"

Vegeta charged at the boy throwing a punch but Gohan was out of the way before it hit. Gohan came down with both fists on top of Vegeta's head driving the Saiyan Prince into the ground.

Vegeta picked himself up and wiped a trickle of blood off his mouth. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood boy or you'd be dead for that," he said as he stormed off his pride hurt. 'When I become a Super Saiyan, I'll wipe that smirk off that smartass kid's face and then deal with Kakarot,' Vegeta thought with a grin.

Gohan relaxed his guard as he saw Vegeta walk away. 'It's just as well I really don't want to have to fight Vegeta right now anyway,' he thought. He turned to the group of friends. He just hoped his dad was alright, until a thought occurred to him.

'How come I haven't sensed Alaric's energy since we've been on earth, I'll ask Piccolo about it, it's probably nothing major right?'

-Dbz-

Goku raced off Namek in Captain Ginyu's space pod as the planet exploded. The shock of the blast sent him out of control and knocked the Saiyan unconscious as he finally dropped out of Super Saiyan. 'I'll be home as soon as I can,' he thought.

**Power levels**

**Gohan**

**3.5 million**

**4 million (after being healed by Dende)**

**Piccolo 2 million**

**Goku**

**3 million**

**150 million (Super Saiyan)**

**Vegeta**

**3.5 million (after being brought back to life)**

**Frieza 120 million (max)**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

Chapter 17

Gohan ducked his head to the side as Piccolo's fist came at him. The young Saiyan reached out and grabbed his mentor's arm and pulled the Namekian toward him landing a knee in his stomach.

Piccolo doubled over in pain as the blow hit but he quickly recovered. In the few seconds he had before Gohan's fist connected with his head he reached up and took off his weighted cape and turban. The Namek leaned his head to the left and out of the way of Gohan's roundhouse kick by bare inches.

Gohan grinned as Piccolo got out of the way of his kick. Before he could follow up with a blow he raised an arm and blocked an incoming punch from Krillin. A second later Gohan's leg shot out on instinct alone and sent Krillin flying to the ground. It had been a few months since the incident on Namek and everyone had been wished back. Gohan still remembered the day the Dragon told him that his father had survived and couldn't be brought here right away due to safety reasons and his brother being killed by Frieza, 'I hope dad gets back soon,' he thought. 'I miss him and I really do need someone that's a challenge to spar against to get stronger,' Gohan shrugged. He was amazed that his mother let him train at all but he really didn't give her much of a choice. He was either going to train with permission or without it. The whole fight with Garlic Jr. had helped to convince his mother that he needed to be strong just to protect the Earth since his father or brother weren't there at the moment. Luckily he'd been more than strong enough to smack that little imp around with little trouble. Gohan laughed. He thought immortality would do him good. Even with the power of the Makio Star he was weak. Piccolo's fist coming at the Saiyan brought him out of his musings. Gohan leapt out of the way bare seconds before the fist would have connected with his face.

"That'll teach you to pay more attention to your opponents during a fight," Piccolo scolded. As he continued to double team the young Saiyan with Krillin's help.

Gohan blocked the blows barely keeping up with his two friends. Right now his power was about equal to Piccolo's with the weights that he had holding him down. With Alaric added into the equation it was one hell of a workout. Gohan was amazed how much his power had increased in such a short time when he came back from the dead. That training with King Kai had really paid off. Gohan brought his arms up and blocked a blow from Piccolo only to receive a hit right to the face from Alaric. Gohan turned his head absorbing the blow and sent his foot out catching Alaric right in the gut sending the little warrior flying.

Alaric hit the ground hard and wiped some blood from his hand as he watched Gohan and Piccolo continue to exchange blows almost equal. 'Except that Gohan is still wearing his weighted clothing,' Alaric thought. Well this should give him plenty of a workout. "Kaioken 3x," Suddenly a red aura surrounded the boy as his power shot up. As he charged back into the battle and smacked Gohan right in the face.

Gohan reeled from the blow. He looked over and saw Alaric enveloped in a red aura. 'I should have known King Kai would have taught him to perfect that move. I bet he never quit asking after he saw how effective it was.' Gohan recovered wiping some blood from his mouth. Shooting a small blast into the ground he shot himself up into the air and out of the way of Piccolo's fist. "Kaioken 4x," he yelled as a slight red aura surrounded him and his power doubled.

Alaric and Piccolo both charged the young boy at the same time throwing kicks and punches wildly. But Gohan blocked most every blow with little trouble. The young Saiyan was grinning from ear to ear enjoying the thrill of a good spar like nothing else. Seconds later his expression turned sour. "Hold up," he told both of his companions as he let the power of the Kaioken fade. "Did you feel that energy coming?"

Piccolo turned his head to the sky and nodded. "It feels like Frieza."

Gohan landed on the ground and reached down and took off his weighted undershirt and wristbands and strapped on his new sword.

Gohan looked back at Alaric almost reading his mind. "If it really is Frieza I'll need all the power I can get. We all will."

"Yeah you're right," Alaric said still a little out of breath from the exertion of using the Kaioken at that level.

"Let's go," Piccolo said. The three warriors took to the air ready to intercept this new threat to the earth.

-Dbz-

Gohan, Piccolo, and Alaric landed in a clearing a few minutes later.

"So you felt it too?" Vegeta stated flatly. After spending some time in space taking over the remnants of Frieza's empire, he'd decided to return here and await Kakarot. He needed the other Saiyan to somehow unlock the power of Super Saiyan for himself.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "It's Frieza."

"Don't worry," Yamcha said landing with Bulma in his arms and Tien and Chiaotzu beside him. "Together we can take him." He turned to Vegeta and stared in amazement at the pink shirt the Saiyan Prince was wearing. "By the way nice shirt, Vegeta."

"A weakling like you will be of no use," Vegeta said in anger ignoring the comment about the shirt.

"I could whip your ass across this planet," Yamcha retorted.

"Hardly," Vegeta said laughing. "You're power is not even close to mine."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Yamcha said. 'With the Kaioken I'd kick his ass.'

"We'll have to see about that later won't we," Vegeta said with an evil smile. "But right now we need to keep our powers low so Frieza doesn't know we're here.

"Is that fear I hear, Vegeta?" Tien said.

Vegeta grunted. "You have no idea how dangerous Frieza can be. Reach out and feel the depths of his power. He's not even bothering to hold back at the moment."

All of the human's faces fell except for Krillin 's, who knew what to expect, when they felt the depths of Frieza's power. "That's impossible," Yamcha stammered.

"No, that's Frieza's power," Gohan said. "Stealth may be our only hope for the moment. "We may buy some time if he has to find us."

-Dbz-

A short distance away Frieza's spaceship set down and the lizard himself stepped out accompanied by his father, King Cold. Frieza was in his final form but his lower body as well as one arm was replaced with mechanical parts. Also parts of his head were robotic covering one eye. King Cold towered over his son being in his second form only, but with the burn mark over his eye. He looked similar to his son in that form except he had his armor on and had an amused look on his face.

Cold was the first to speak. "I don't see why you don't just destroy this whole planet."

"I must make that monkey suffer by destroying all his friends before he returns."

"Ok, whatever makes you happy," He's always been a bit whinny about this kind of stuff.

-Dbz-

"They're here," Gohan said. He and the other warriors were on a cliff looking over where Frieza had landed watching the alien from a distance with their power levels fully suppressed.

"What's going on?" Yamcha said finally catching up carrying Bulma.

"Quiet you foolish human," Vegeta said. "You'll give away our position."

"Ok," Gohan said. "Here's the plan, I need a distraction. You attack Frieza head on. Hopefully he'll be distracted enough to let me get a fatal blow in while he's distracted." If I try a Kaioken x25 maybe I'll be fast enough. If my body holds out long enough for the attack that is.

"You want us to charge him?" Yamcha said with fear in his voice. "He'll kill use though."

"No," Vegeta said. "He'll toy with you for longer than it takes for the plan to be executed.

"I'm ready," Alaric said. "It'll be just like on Namek."

"You do know you died on Namek," Tien interjected.

"...I meant before that."

"I'm ready when you are," Piccolo said.

"Alright on my mark," Gohan said. "Ready…" Suddenly a boy with lavender hair walked up to meet the aliens. "Wait," Alaric said. "Let's see how this plays out."

"But he'll be killed," Yamcha said. "If we act we should do it now."

"I have a feeling that kid is more powerful than he looks," Gohan replied.

"That weakling," Vegeta said. "I don't think so."

-Dbz-

Frieza looked on as he saw the boy appear out of nowhere right in front of them. "Well what do we have here?"

"You're end," the mysterious boy replied.

"Well father we have a comedian." He turned to one of his henchmen. "Blast him, I'm tired of him already."

The nameless henchman hit his scouter. "Only a level 5," he adjusted the gun that was on his arm that allowed someone as weak as him to shoot ki blasts accordingly. A second later he shot a blast at the boy.

The mystery man raised a hand and blocked the blast sending it into a mountain effortlessly.

The henchman stared in horror. "Impossible."

Frieza sent a hand through the failure's head ending his confusion along with his life. "He's hiding his power you fool," he said to the dead man. "You died for you're needlessly holding back." He turned to the rest of his henchmen. "Now kill him."

The men began to charge but before they had a clue about what was going on the boy was gone. In less than a second all of the henchmen fell on the ground dead as the boy landed and put his sword back in its sheath.

"I'm impressed," Frieza said. "You must be one of that monkey's friends that he wished back to life."

"I've only heard of Goku by reputation," the boy replied. "But he should be landing within the hour and only one of us will be here to meet him."

"You're right about one thing," Frieza said. "Only one of us will be here to meet him but I don't have time to waste on you. I need a pile of corpses as a welcoming present for that stupid monkey."

-Dbz-

"We should move now," Krillin whispered. "Our friend down there got rid of a lot of them for us. But he's in over his head."

"Those weaklings were never even worth figuring into the equation," Vegeta replied harshly.

"Besides he said that my dad would be here within the hour," Gohan said. "The best thing to do might be to stall as long as possible."

"And the kid is standing up to Frieza and seems to know a lot about what's going on," Piccolo added. "He surely has a plan of his own or something."

"Yeah, I don't sense any fear coming from him," Alaric added. "It's almost like he doesn't think Frieza can possibly beat him."

-Dbz-

The mysterious stranger grinned at Frieza. "I think it's time you meet a real Super Saiyan. And I'm not talking about Goku." With a slight yell the boy's power began to grow at an enormous rate as he was enveloped in a golden aura. In a flash his hair stood up on end and turned golden as his eyes went from their normal blue to turquoise. The stranger grinned. "I'm sure you can see how hopeless it is for you now."

-Dbz-

"Impossible," Vegeta grumbled. "Kakarot, the boys, and I are the only Saiyans left."

"The boy has a name," Alaric said. "And apparently you're wrong. There's one more and he's more powerful than you and all of us for that matter."

"His power is amazing," Gohan said. "No wonder he wasn't scared. He's easily twice as strong as Frieza."

"Hopefully he's friendly after he's done with Frieza," Yamcha added.

"You said it," Tien seconded.

**Power levels**

**Alaric **

**4.5 million (after King Kai training)**

**13.5 million ( 3x Kaioken)**

**Gohan**

**3.5 million (with weights)**

**14 million (Kaioken 4x with weights)**

**4.5 million (w/o weights)**

**Piccolo**

**2.75 million (with weights)**

**3.5 million (w/o weights)**

**Krillin**

**1 million (after intense training)**

**3.5 million (Kaioken x5 losing energy through his aura)**

**Vegeta 4 million**

**Tien 1 million**

**Yamcha 875 thousand**

**Chiaotzu 625 thousand**

**Frieza bot 125 million**

**King Cold 5 million (second form)**

**Frieza's henchmen **

**Anywhere from 5 thousand to about 15 thousand (basically insignificant at this point)**

**Future Trunks**

**5 (suppressed)**

**5 million**

**250 million (Super Saiyan)**

**Please read and REVIEW! One more note to add, I decided I'm going to change my update schedule to Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays unless otherwise noted so all together 3 chapters a week! I'm pretty sure that'll my fans lol.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 18**

Frieza laughed, "So this monkey can turn his hair a different color too. I'm not scared." The tyrant shot a powerful blast at the stranger but it was deflected as if it were nothing.

"You really need to learn how to read power levels," the stranger said with almost no emotion. "Then you'd see how hopeless fighting me would be."

"I'll destroy you for that," Frieza yelled in rage throwing an even bigger blast at the boy.

Just like the last one he deflected it with ease. "Okay I've given you two free shots. I'll give you one more and then it's my turn."

"Just finish him already," King Cold told his son.

"I will father," Frieza said embarrassed now. He rose up into the air high above the youth and gathered energy into his finger. Soon a little red ball of ki appeared above his finger. In no time at all it grew to an enormous size. "Now you'll die you fool. If you try to dodge this pitiful planet will die leaving you no air to breath so I win either way."

-Dbz-

"Oh no," Yamcha said. "He's done it now. We're all finished because of this."

"Quiet," Vegeta barked.

"Yeah," Gohan seconded. "He doesn't seem too concerned. "He's confident he can block the blast."

"But did you see the size of it?"

-Dbz-

Frieza let the blast go at the young stranger a few seconds later. The young man simply raised his hands up and caught the blast with little trouble. The blast pushed him back to the ground and his feet dug in making imprints in the desert floor. The blast continued to push the boy down until he was completely out of sight. Then suddenly it stopped. The giant sun-looking ball of ki began to slowly rise back up out of the ground as the boy appeared under it once again. With a grin he brought his knee up sending the ball back at Frieza with blinding speed.

The evil tyrant jumped out of the way at the last second and the ball flew by him to explode harmlessly in space.

"That's strike three," the mysterious youth said in a low voice.

-Dbz-

"Amazing," Yamcha stammered.

"Told you so," Gohan said with a grin.

-Dbz-

The youth rose to the air slightly above Frieza. Moving his hands at an amazing speed he finally brought them in front of him and formed an energy attack. "Burning Attack!" he shouted as he launched it at the now grounded Frieza.

The changeling jumped out of the way of the blast high into the air. Only to see the stranger above him with his sword held high.

The boy came down with the sword slashing through the evil tyrant in one easy stroke. Bringing the sword back up, he quickly sliced and diced the tyrant. Finally he brought his open palm up and disintegrated the pieces of the tyrant leaving no chance of the tyrant surviving.

A second later he dropped to the ground in front of King Cold. Before the other evil one could even raise a hand he blasted him to nothing with ease. With the work done now he turned and looked right at the Z-warriors hiding in the surrounding hills. "You can come out now."

Gohan leapt from his spot landing next to the stranger in an instant followed quickly by Vegeta, Piccolo, Alaric and Krillin. Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu came a second later with Bulma in tow.

"Goku should be here any minute now," the stranger said. "You're welcome to wait for him with me."

Almost on cue, another pod came shooting from the sky and landed nearby. The door to the pod opened and Goku stepped out dressed in some weird alien clothes. "Hey guys," he said with a grin. "How'd you know when I'd be back?"

"He told us," Krillin said pointing to the stranger.

Goku looked at him and didn't recognize him at all.

"He seems to know you," Gohan added.

"By reputation only," the stranger said. "Mind if I have a word with you Goku?"

"Sure, but why do you want to see me?" the Saiyan replied.

"I'll explain that to you alone if you don't mind."

"Okay, but let me say hello to my boys first" Goku said as he motioned towards Alaric and Gohan to hug him and floated to a place in the distance. Once they were out of hearing range of the others Goku spoke up first. "Okay what did you want to say?"

"First," the boy said. "My name is Trunks just to let you know."

"Nice to meet you Trunks," Goku replied. "You already seem to know who I am."

"Yes, but I need to know. Can you go Super Saiyan when ever you want?"

"At first it was 'off and on and out of control', but now I can control it."

"Go Super Saiyan now then."

Goku clenched his fists by his side and with a slight golden aura his hair stood up and was golden and his eyes were turquoise. "Okay now what?"

Trunks grunted a little and then flashed into Super Saiyan himself. He reached back and brought his sword out of its sheath swinging at Goku.

The full-blooded Saiyan never moved an inch.

Trunks stopped the blade bare millimeters from Goku's head. "You didn't even try to dodge."

"I knew you'd stop."

"Okay this time I won't stop." Trunks once again swung his sword at Goku.

The Saiyan warrior reached up and using only his index finger pushed the blade to the side again and again. "You're still holding back," he said.

"Well," Trunks replied. "I don't actually want to hurt you."

Goku lowered his power dropping out of Super Saiyan as Trunks did the same. "I do have a question for you. How'd you get so strong at such a young age?"

"I had good teachers," Trunks replied.

"Who's that?"

"Gohan and Alaric"

"Huh?"

"Let me explain," Trunks said. "I'm from the future. In three years two powerful androids will attack and destroy all of you and make life on earth a living hell."

"Whoa," Goku said. "That sounds bad."

"You don't even know the half of it. These androids are a lot stronger than Frieza and stronger than even me. When they attacked they destroyed the Z-warriors one by one. Vegeta was a Super Saiyan when they attacked and it did him no good. He fell to them just like everyone else. The only survivors was your sons. To my knowledge they were the only ones who ever matched their power, but it was still 'two on one' and Gohan lost one arm early on. He never stood a chance. I transformed to a Super Saiyan upon seeing him die by their hands. That was years ago and I've been training ever since but I'm still not strong enough."

"Did Alaric survive the battle?" Goku asked.

"No, I mean, I don't know for sure, since I couldn't sense his energy after I noticed Gohan's death, I was more focused on Gohan at the moment instead of Alaric." Trunks stated as he got misty eyed over his apparent mistake of not checking the only 'family' he has ever had, his uncle Alaric.

"Do I die in that battle?" Goku questioned

No, you die before it. You catch a deadly heart virus to which there is no cure. You die a year before the androids even appear."

Goku clenched his fists at his side. "You mean I never even have a chance against them."

"Calm down," Trunks said reaching a capsule from his Capsule Corp jacket. "There's no cure now but there is in my time. Just take this when you start to get sick and you'll be fine. Hopefully one more Super Saiyan in the battle will make things better."

"Just one more question," Goku said. "If me and Vegeta are the only Saiyans left how does that explain you?"

"Vegeta is my father."

"Who's your mother then? Is it someone I know?"

"She's standing right over there."

"Bulma," Goku said in shock. "But how?"

"They will find each other trust me but if you say something it may not happen so please don't tell them."

"Your secret's safe with me," Goku said.

"I'm just glad I came in time to stop any early casualties from Frieza. Everyone's help may be needed."

"Oh that," Goku said. "I had that under control. He got about an hour lead on me but if things got bad I could have been here in seconds."

"How's that?"

"A technique I picked up on Yaardat. It's called Instant Transmission."

"Oh I see. I should have waited until you were alone and not risked the timeline as much then."

"Don't' worry it'll be alright."

A few minutes later Trunks returned to his time machine and disappeared in a flash of light. Goku floated over to the others. "What was that about?" Vegeta said impatient.

"Nothing," Goku said.

"I wouldn't call it nothing," Piccolo said. "It sounded pretty interesting to me."

"Piccolo," Goku pleaded.

"Don't worry," Piccolo replied. "I won't say anything to endanger your friend. But I think the rest of us deserve a chance to change our fate."

"You're right," Goku said. With that he began to recount what he'd been told.

-A few minutes later-

"So let me get this straight," Yamcha said. "In three years were going to be attacked by androids?"

"Yeah," Goku said.

"And you thought that wasn't important information?" Vegeta said angrily as he stalked off.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"To train," the Prince of the Saiyans replied. Within minutes he was out of sight.

"I'm going to train too," Tien said.

"Me too," Yamcha added. "We'll show those androids."

"I'm in too," Chiaotzu chimed in.

Alaric turned to Gohan. "What do you say little bro. Just like on Namek?"

"I hope not," Gohan replied. "That beating from Frieza really hurt."

"I meant that we'd be in it together."

"Oh yeah sure," Gohan replied not really paying full attention.

"What's wrong?" Alaric said.

"I just don't know if I'll be strong enough to be much help."

"What do you mean," Alaric said. "You're as strong as any of us."

"Yeah but that boy from the future was stronger than all of us and wasn't strong enough," Piccolo answered for Gohan.

"Yeah but we have three years to prepare," Goku said.

"Yeah," Gohan said getting in a slightly better mood. "I'll train twice as hard as normal every day and I will be strong enough."

"We all will," Goku replied serious for once. In an instant the serious look disappeared as the Saiyan relaxed. "Here's a technique I learned in space." He focused on Master Roshi's energy half a world away and raised two fingers to his forehead. In and instant he disappeared and reappeared a split second later with Master Roshi's sunglasses.

"Man that was fast," Yamcha said amazed.

"That wasn't speed," Gohan said. "It's like he disappeared."

"It's called Instant Transmission," Goku explained. "I learned it from the people on Yaardat."

"Will you teach us how to do that?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah sure son," Goku replied, "but right now we'd better get home to you're mother. She's probably mad enough as it is."

**Power levels**

**Alaric**

**4.5 million (with weights)**

**Gohan**

**3.5 million (with weights)**

**4.5 million (w/o weights)**

**Piccolo 2.75 million (with weights)**

**3.5 million (w/o weights)**

**Krillin 1 million**

**Vegeta 4 million**

**Tien 1 million**

**Yamcha 875 thousand**

**Chiaotzu 625 thousand**

**Frieza bot 125 million**

**King Cold 5 million (second form)**

**Future Trunks**

**5 million**

**250 million (Super Saiyan)**

**Goku**

**4.5 million**

**225 million (Super Saiyan)**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	20. A Brother's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 19**

**Up near the Son residence…**

Chi-Chi, who had just finished washing the clothes in the laundry, was busy hanging them up on her line. Stringing the cords from the wall of her home to the trees, she hung up the sheets and clothes one by one. The articles blew in the steady breeze she felt flowing in from the mountains, humming to herself. Happily finding some quiet and comfort in her duties, she allowed herself some time to break free of the crazy antics that usually occurred around her home. However it would not have been complete if it wasn't for the nearby storm of energy across the river and in the plains.

Hearing the rhythmical pounding of sonic booms and shock waves, Chi-Chi took a glance around one of her towels, her eyes staring off into the valleys beyond the bridge across the river. Blinking in surprise, the woman saw a series of invisible explosion appear in the sky, one following the other. They appeared quite fast, but didn't pack the amount of ferocity and strength you would expect to see coming off of two, battling super powers. Judging from the amount and vibrations coming to her through the earth, the Son mother believed it was her husband and his green friend fighting. She still considered Piccolo an untrustworthy friend.

She sighed. "Men…what else do you expect…" She turned back to her work.

Out on the fields, right underneath the spar taking place, you could see two blurs popping in and out of sight. One of which was a man dressed in orange and blue. The second was the green Namek dressed in purple. Both of them were working hard, their shouts evident over the racket they were creating. Flashing in and out of super speed, both combatants hammered away at each other, focusing all their base power into this duel and pushing their training to their limits. It was hard work, and you could see that.

Flashing out of super speed, Piccolo turned around and, on instinct, fired a orange ki blast straight into the air space meters away. The attack ripped through the air, hitting nothing and disappearing into the distance. However, what it did do was drive the particular fighter out of hiding. Materializing just a foot away from the path of the blast, Goku appeared, surprised none to say the least at what proximity he actually was to his opponent's attack. After seeing the beam die out, Goku growled and glared at Piccolo. Without a second thought, he dashed him, intent on locking him in a charge.

Piccolo backed up, taking the defensive. In a split second, Goku came at him with a powerful right punch. The attack connected with the Namekian's parry, the resounding shock waves kicking at the skies. Goku followed up this attack with a deadly combination of kicks and punches, these ones forcing Piccolo back ever so slowly through the air. Both of them growled with each and every effort put into the littlest of offensive and defensive techniques. Goku had Piccolo on the ropes, his fists pounding into Piccolo's arms. Then after putting a significant amount of force into putting Piccolo back, Goku came in with a fast combination of two punches, both of which Piccolo parried away, but was unable to block the hook that came afterwards. This was closely followed by an elbow across the face, the blow staggering the Namek. Gaining altitude, Goku then rammed a left roundhouse kick and then a right kick across Piccolo's face. The deadly combination that would have killed a normal man sent Goku's opponent flying through the sky, tumbling and spinning out of control, a trail of purple blood following the green fighter.

Goku smirked, throwing his right hand back and fisting it. Moving forward for extra momentum boost, the Saiyan threw his right hand forward in diagonal fashion. There was a quick zip and a burst of energy as Goku flung a golden energy ball chasing after his target. Piccolo was quick to recover. Tucking himself into a ball, Piccolo spun and halted himself, fists at his sides and a firm stance in place. When he saw the energy ball flying towards him, he braced himself. Putting energy into his right hand, the Namek waited for the attack to get close enough. The energy ball hooked left, flying at incredible speeds. Piccolo was ready. With a quick hand, Piccolo caught the sizzling ball in his right hand, which was protected by a resistance field. After a brief glance, Piccolo growled and cranked his right hand back. Like tossing a base ball, he threw the attack straight at Goku, who was flying towards him.

The Saiyan did a loop through the air, barely avoiding the attack and crossing his arms over his chest. Picking up speed, he hurled himself at his opponent. Piccolo prepared, taking a stance. When Goku was in striking range, the Namek leapt into the air, back flipping over his opponent at the same time Goku flung a hammer throw. When Goku realized his target was no longer in sight, he began a ki search. This slow reaction proved to be his downfall when he was struck in the back by Piccolo's powerful flip kick. Letting out a yell, Goku plummeted from the force, heading straight for the valley below.

Not wanting to lose that easily, Goku threw his energy down, stopping himself before hitting the ground. He halted sharply, arms and legs out with all muscles tensed. Letting out a low growl, Goku quickly spun round and flew straight up again. With a yell, he charged Piccolo. The Namek did the same, both of them letting out simultaneous battle cries before engaging in another fist fight. Their elbows collided, sounding a powerful shock wave that shook the skies and earth. It was after which they both zapped out of sight, disappearing into super speed again.

Explosions ripped through the air, hinting that another unseen spar was at hand. Things were certainly looking up for them.

**Meanwhile…**

**Somewhere in the mountains**

Skies weren't the only things that were ripping with the ferocity of an intense training session.

The vast, icy valleys strung by frozen vines, accompanied by the distant cottage and the torn up castle provided one particular fighter with all the training he needed. Out here he was unbounded by limitations, thanks to the absence of man and animal. His ki was completed shielded by the spiritual energies that surrounded and guarded the sacred place. The cold was also dangerously low, reaching that of an Antarctic blizzard at night. It was completely deserted. The very ranges that protected this valley blocked all trespassers, with the rigged paths preventing anyone from reaching this place. The cloud cover above also concealed it, with some sunlight managing to break through.

The ground shook and trembled before a line of fiery explosions trailed across an open area. Debris flew everywhere as the balls of yellow, fiery energy erupted, like machine gun bullets riddling a wall. The sounds they made was loud, and the force they possessed were incredibly violent. When it cleared, leaving a dissipating cloud of smoke, a figure materialized out of thin air.

Wearing only his gi pants, weighted training wrist and ankle bands, Gohan was hard at work. Pivoting on the spot under the strain of the three ton weights, the Saiyan child glared towards the distant ridges of the valley. You could see all his battle scars, past and present. One had set itself right across his lower back, a second, smaller one across his right chest peg and a left, cross-hatched scar at his lower side. All of these were inflicted by past battles with infamous villains. His wounds adored him like trophies. Then there was also his build. It had improved so much since you last saw him. His body was built like an athlete's, crossed with martial arts and body building. He was toned out fine.

The new scars he wore were recently inflicted. This being the case of the furious spar he was having with himself... literally.

Glaring with teeth bared, Gohan saw a figure appear out of no where, hovering several meters above the ground in a jumping stance. The character was hovering in front of him was actually his brother but with no sword, just his gi. He wore the same white, traditional style gi top sleeveless , black gi trousers, martial arts shoes and waste bang. The older didn't have a head band, giving indication that Gohan had discarded it long ago.

The brother was only seen for a brief moment before he suddenly flashed out of view. Suddenly, there was a chain reaction of rising energy, followed by the sudden appeared of ki shards. The blue shards appeared out of nowhere and fell to the ground like regular falling objects. But as soon as they struck the ground, they exploded like napalm. The trail of fire charged straight for Gohan, the ground exploding with the trail, rubble and debris flying everywhere.

Baring witness to the trail of fire, Gohan took a hard stance, watching the wall of bellowing flames heading towards him. With a low growl, Gohan flung both his hands out and unleashed a powerful ball of blue energy. The attack grew in size, becoming large enough that by the time the napalm trail hit him, it was forced back by the equaling energy and force of the produced attack. After brief impacts of flame against energy, Gohan fired the attack, a powerful blast rattling up the fire and tearing it apart. The energy blast soared skywards, disappearing seconds later. The fiery explosions that had charged Gohan before, which he dubbed as his Flamethrower attack, had dissipated, leaving only chard remains of vines and torn up earth.

Growling and looking from left to right, Gohan began to seek out his opposite. When he eventually spotted his ki, he was a little too slow to react when a series of golden energy blasts came raining down from the skies above. Alaric was quick, and had just fired off his Scattered Volley Shot. The rain of missile like attacks, consisting of twelve of these, plummeted straight for Gohan at top speed. The Saiyan knew he had to get out before he was mercilessly hammered. So, powering up, he made a break for it, flying straight forward. At the same time, he shifted from left to right as a precaution as the attacks came raining down on him. The attacks tore up the ground, creating a massive explosion that sent dust and debris everywhere. Once he was sure he had gotten away, Gohan landed, after which he forward flipped and landed so that he had faced the way he came.

When he saw the cloud of smoke bellowing out of the recent crater that had been punched into the ground, Gohan scowled. He would have to repair these foundations later, but first he had to dispense with his double.

Suddenly, the smoke parted and, shooting out of the black essence came the Gohan copy. With a loud yell, Alaric flew directly at the original, sending a powerful hook across Gohan's face. The Saiyan child was flung back from the force of the blow, blood spilling out as he flew along. Alaric pursued, grinning with his blue aura warped up around him.

Getting a grip on himself, Gohan pulled himself out of his flight path and began back-flipping across the valley. When he had gained full control over his momentum, he flipped back upright and skidded across the ground. The icy fields allowed him to slide across, friction now unable to stop him. While he was slicing, Gohan threw his right hand back and then forward, pitching a blue ball of energy at his opponent. Alaric leapt out of the way, avoiding the attack which struck elsewhere. Alaric then flew on.

Skidding to a stop, Gohan picked up where he left off and sprinted forward at super speed, zipping across the frozen valley and leaping at his opponent. With a yell, Gohan hooked right and came at his opponent from his left flank. Alaric predicted this movement and turned, ready to face his equal. From here, the two locked in a heated engagement of flying fists and kicks. The flurry of attacks was unaccountable. It was intense and fast, shockwaves repeatedly rebounding off of them. Blows struck home, but Gohan received most of the punishment as he was limited by the weights he wore, not that it would make any real difference at this point Gohan realized.

The fact that there were two brothers added more to the enigma of their soul, body and abilities. It is true that Alaric and Gohan had the ability to copy themselves, but they had the capability of using more then just one body split technique. Tien's technique is the ability to split his body up equally, but because of it, his power is divided. The result of a battle could vary, but this technique would make little difference. Gohan could do the same thing. Another body split technique was one Gohan used through a physical-cross-spiritual bond. He is able to split his body up to about ten times, but with a twist. Each and every one of the split forms of the original has the same amount of energy and strength as the original, whole being. This is what is meant by the creation of copies. However, the copy Gohan is fighting now is mostly for training purposes. Through the creation of this copy, the young Solorian adds a full body bond with it. It acts like a voodoo doll, whatever damage it suffers, Alaric suffers. It is through this method the original user feels more pain and receives more damage then ever. So it is easy to assume that after this session, he would need a hell of a lot of rest.

The fight carried both Gohan and copy-Alaric up into the skies, both of them still locked in a furious battle. After reaching an altitude where they were barely visible, they suddenly kicked away from each other before vanishing into super speed.

Shock waves began to ring out, streaking across the skies and ground. More force craters were formed, as well as cracks and crevasses. You could see the trails of invisible explosions, but it was impossible to see the two fighters because they were going at such high speeds. It was no wonder someone can get so strong so quickly. And in spite of all the damages, they never brought the fight even close to the castle.

After a super speeded battle that raged on for several more minutes, it was soon brought into a almost climactic finish. Appearing out of thin air, the Gohan powered up an attack. His right hand lit up with a blue ball of energy, surrounded by golden electricity. Bringing it about, he threw it forward while flying backwards through the air. The attack soared down in a blue. Suddenly, Copy-Alaric appeared, a bit battered and bruised with a bleeding lip, but was relatively okay. When he saw the attack fly towards him, he powered up. A field of aura appeared around him, the energy ball striking but shattering on impact. It was knocked aside like it was nothing. Now that the path was clear, Copy-Alaric prepared to launch another assault. Throwing his right hand forward, he unleashed a barrage of blue energy balls that flew at Gohan at high speeds.

The Saiyan also threw his left hand forward and unleashed his own barrage, these ones being blue energy blasts, regular by standard. He continued firing, even if he was ruthlessly pounded by Copy-Alaric's attacks. Copy-Alaric was also bombarded, but continued flying at his counterpart, firing off attacks mercilessly without feeling any pain. Gohan was the one who felt rushes of the pain. It flowed through him like the energy he produced, growls of agony surfacing. But no matter what he felt, he continued attacking. In the skies you could see one figure approaching another, streaks of gold and blue flying through the air toward either side like an exchange of missiles and bullets. It was not to last.

Seconds later, Copy-Alaric vanished, disappearing into thin air. The battle worn Gohan growled and looked around, attempting to find his opponent. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain jab into his back when he was sent plummeting by a down-ward hammer fist strike from his copy-brother. Gohan fell like a bomb, unable to stop and spiraling out of control. Within moments, he made contact, forming a huge crater and sending dust into the air. The earth shook with his landing.

Shaking and trembling in the crater, completely exhausted, Gohan staggered back up, one eye shut with the other one open. Through a blurry vision, he looked over to the edge of the crater. There, he saw his copy-brother land, arms crossed and glaring down at him. This made Gohan cringe with anger and frustration. He needed to get stronger in order to beat himself.

The slightly damaged copy grunted, uncrossing his arms and fisting his hands at his sides, yet still keeping an ordinary stance. Then, there was a flash of golden light as the copy Alaric vanished. The aura warped fiercely around him, accompanied by a red aura. The original Alaric growled as he got to his feet. With his strength slowly returning, he took a stance in the crater, watching the monotone glare at him through hazel eyes. After a few quick breaths, the Saiyan growled and gritted his teeth. His energy rose dramatically, with a blue aura suddenly springing up around him. It was amazing. He refused to go. It was this show of force did the Solorian raise an eyebrow too.

"BRING IT OOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!" the Gohan roared…

...

**Somewhere out on a distant valley**

It has been four months since the mysterious youth named Trunks had foretold the day of reckoning, one that would surely determine the fate of all the Z-fighters. It was recently dubbed the Android Apocalypse, since a couple of the Z-fighters liked to call it. Unfortunately, that fate meant sure death and destruction that would prove disastrous for the whole planet. In light of this news, neither member of the valiant Z-team was willing to die at the hands of androids. To this day, they continued to train, and barely stopped to rest for even two hours. Several members followed this rule. Well, all those who were more determined than others. Gohan, Goku, Alaric, Vegeta, Piccolo and Tien were perhaps the only ones who trained the hardest.

Speaking of which, one of the Z-Team members happened to be training at this very moment, but not in the physical sense. It was out here in the middle of Mother Nature herself that Alaric had taken the advantage of some quiet meditation. The fresh air and silence was overwhelming, so he couldn't resist the chance to focus on strengthening his mind and getting in touch with his inner spirit again.

A waterfall careered down the side of a 30 foot cliff and into a cooling lake below, vapor rising into the air as a result of the crashing water. This formation was situated on the edge of a forest and valley. Trees looped around from the forest, spreading outwards with its expansion, keeping the waterfall within it. The grass grew freely and was remarkably short, providing good sitting ground. The entire area was untouched. That mattered a great deal to Alaric.

Floating in front of the waterfall, not too close though, the young Solorian meditated. Thinking about what his father told him about himself being a Solorian and the backstory of the conflict causing the Solorians and Saiyans to occur. His legs were crossed and his hands were placed on his lap. His eyes were closed and his breathing was normal. A lone tree somewhere on the edge of the lake at the point where it escaped into a winding river, gave Alaric the spot to put his clothes. His white gi top remained folded at the base of the trunk with his shoes and socks placed beside it. Accompanying these were his wrist and ankle weights, as well as his red sash, sword, brown bag of Senzu beans and another brown bag of herbs. He had lately discovered the use of herbs in outdoor made tea quite useful and tasty, so he always carried a small amount around with him.

Back to Alaric, the Solorian continued to meditate.

After a few more minutes of enjoyment, Alaric felt a ki drift in from afar. He didn't open his eyes though, nor did his expression flinch from its relaxed state. He just continued to meditate, with some hopes that the person would leave. But, judging from ki output, he figured that this one had big consideration problems.

"Brat…!" the rough voice said loudly. Alaric sighed, finally reacting. He recognized the voice, as well as the ki that he had noted before.

"Yes Vegeta," Alaric calmly replied.

"I need to speak with you," the prince continued.

The young Solorian glanced behind him. There, floating several meters away was the Saiyan Prince. The black, flame hair atop his head hadn't changed in the slightest, however, his outfit and ki level has certainly changed. He was a lot stronger then before, and was looking well. He also wore a new type of armor from the old, Frieza infantry wear he used to sport. He wore tight, blue spandex pants and top, all long sleeved. He also wore white boots and gloves, the tips of his boots yellow toned like his old uniform. The material used was almost of the same make, only it was a product of Bulma's Capsule Corp, which meant it was much sturdier and more durable. Last but not least was the new body armor. It was merely a slip on vest, white and hard, plastic material. The straps were yellow, plus the torso and back was yellow flex wear. It suited Vegeta well.

After taking in Vegeta's outward appearance, Alaric fixed his eyes back with the Prince's. "What do you need to speak with me about?" he asked. Vegeta furrowed his brow; looking around him for a moment before turning back to the child.

"This is strictly between the two of us," Vegeta continued. "It involves what that baka Raditz said about you and what you were supposed to be," Alaric raised an eyebrow. If it was this serious then he may as well comply. Dropping out of his meditative position, Alaric turned around and floated toward Vegeta, arms crossed over his toned chest.

"And…what would this imply Vegeta?" the young Solorian queried. Vegeta crossed his own arms and glared at the child. He could see Alaric's tail waving freely behind him, making him feel a little down that he didn't have his back. Anyway, after crossing his arms, Vegeta went on to talking.

"I just want to know…You do know you come from the Solorian bloodline don't you?" he asked. Gohan shook his head lightly, confused.

"I…don't think I follow you..." Alaric coyly but also knowingly said

Vegeta scowled, annoyed at Alaric's incompetence. "Look at the necklace around your neck boy! That is the artifact of an Solorian warrior, a royal one at that. It makes no sense to me!" Vegeta growled.

Alaric blinked, staring at the Prince in thought. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the flame haired Saiyan, even though he showed no sympathy in return for others. Even so, he was getting there. It was through these thoughts Alaric immediately found out what his problem was.

"Did the Solorians do anything in particular to hurt or upset you or the Saiyans?"

"..." the prince said. "You hardly even know a thing about Saiyans or Solorians…" Alaric chuckled and scratched his cheek.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied, looking back up. "But I have my sources. I have a family, people I care for and would do anything to protect them. This planet, my home and its people, they are what matter to me most. This is one of the reasons why I strive so hard to achieve so much. My father transforming into a Super Saiyan was merely a stroke of luck. I think my father would agree with me." Vegeta nodded in understanding, arms still crossed and still floating in front of the 8 year old.

"Just a reflex action, huh?" Vegeta questioned. Alaric nodded.

"You can say that," the child continued.

Silence fell among the two. Both of them stared at each other, just floating in the quiet of nature. The waterfall continued to flow and the songs of birds echoed around them. It was kind of awkward, seeing the two rivals sharing this small time together. They may not have communicated well enough with each other in the beginning, but somehow, when difficulties and conflicts rose, they were able to cast aside their walls of defense and allow some time to share some of their thoughts with each other. It was almost the same bond Gohan and Piccolo felt, friendship.

Shaking his head, Vegeta glared back up at Alaric and nodded to him.

"I'll let you get back to your training then," he stated, wheeling around and beginning to drift away. "I'll see you later, brat."

Before Vegeta could take off, something else jumped into Alaric's mind, making him smile. He couldn't help it; it had to be worth asking. He called out to Vegeta, stopping him abruptly. "Hey Vegeta!"

The prince glanced over his shoulder. "What is it this time?!" Alaric grinned, placing his hands on his hips.

"How are you and Bulma? Is everything coming along okay?" he asked, rather slyly. Vegeta choked, wheeling around and holding up a fist. He looked rather crazed now.

"There's nothing going on between me and that onna! So shut your yap!" he roared. Alaric shook his head, giving Vegeta the curious eye.

"Ooh…I think the Saiyan Prince is in love," Alaric pressured. Vegeta pulled back, knowing that arguing would only make the problem worse. He knew he had lost the moment Alaric had brought it up. This made him think. If they survived the android episode and Alaric finds a girl, he was going to get him back so badly. Grunting, Vegeta spun around, cheeks red and a bead of sweat running down his forehead. He kept his hard, serious expression up, while hiding away his embarrassment.

"It's none of your business…" Alaric chuckled, crossing his arms and drifting a bit closer.

"You know," Alaric said, biting his bottom lip. "She is young…about a year younger than you and…" the child shrugged suggestively. "She does like you…"

Now Vegeta was really feeling hot under his hair, and not just from the sun. Growling, he glared back at Alaric, red faced and frustrated. "I said drop it brat! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! I don't need a lecture from you or any other advice on these matters!" he yelled. Alaric waved it away and turned.

"Alright…if you say so…"

Vegeta glared at him as Alaric turned his back and floated back towards the waterfall. The red in his face had lowered, but he was still sweating slightly. His mind whirled as he calmed from his outbursts. It was only after Alaric's rub off did Vegeta's weakened walls crumbled. He sighed and, knowing he would regret this, turned back to the young Solorian and spoke.

"Ugh…what does she…like to see in a man…?"

Alaric smiled triumphantly. He saw this was coming, and wasn't at all surprised. On the other hand, Vegeta classing Bulma as someone else was quite a change in the way things went.

Without turning around, Alaric spoke up. "Just keep acting the way you do and you'll be fine… She likes the strong, bad-boy type."

With that, Alaric crossed his legs again and went on to floating in front of the waterfall. After a deep breath of air, he closed his eyes and returned to his meditation. Everything around him shut itself down, so that he was enjoying the peace of his surroundings once more. Vegeta stared at Alaric, seeing him tune out. It was after a brief moment of thought was he finally satisfied. The prince turned around and powered up, taking off towards West City where he planned on using the GR some more.

Alaric smiled.

"The bravest are the tenderest. The loving are the daring…"

**A year later…**

The weeks and months on earth were continually rolling on. The Z-fighters made each day count, with every hour they used as to train, eat, rest and train some more. Goku and Piccolo were still training together at Mount Paoz, with the brothers occasionally joining them in their sessions, but was mostly absent. Vegeta was still housed up at Capsule Corp, using the GR and spending some more time with Bulma at her request. Yamcha had gotten down to some more serious training sessions, honing in on his skills and strengthening himself. Tien and Chouzu were still up in the mountains, and Krillin remained at Kame Island, training by himself, under the watch of Master Roshi. Everything was flowing along nicely.

That is, until now…

Thousands of kilometers above the earth, a dark presence began to loom its dark shadow over the unsuspecting people. It was a familiar stench, mixed with evil and death itself. Coming in from the other side of earth's moon, a saucer shaped space craft came into view. The smooth exterior and hull of the ship was shadowed by the moon, but as soon as it came into the sunlight, you could see what the ship truly looked like. The yellow port holes, tucked in landing supports, top hatch, purple, pressurized port where the bridge was and the hidden repulse lift jets could only fit the description of one particular ship. Frieza's cruiser…

The vessel flew straight towards the planet, looping past one of the satellites. Its cloaking device kept it hidden, whereas its speed kept it out of sight. With seconds, it was beginning its approach of earth's atmosphere. Its landing run came in from the East side of the planet where it hooked in towards a particularly large land mass. Whoever was piloting the space craft was surely making good time.

After a minute or so, the fiery entry into earth's atmosphere had ended, and the ship came in for a steady landing in a rocky, cliff area surrounded by mountains and rolling hillsides. Evergreen forests surrounded the area in which the ship was landing, the temperature being average. The saucer floated down slowly, its landing claws opening and clicking into place. Dust hurled into the air as the fields beneath the ship kicked in as it touched down. The weight of the vessel came down onto its supports, with the legs holding the ship up. Moments later after touch down, the ship's engines switched off, and the saucer remained still and silent in its place.

For a moment, nothing happened. But just then, the top hatch opened up, revealing the dark chambers within. It was from this it spawned three beings. One after another they shot out of the hatch in super speed, landing in order on the ground beside their vessel. The three beings stood up to full height, immediately beginning to look around them and take in their surroundings.

The three beings happened to be three different aliens, all of them dressed in similar outfits. The shortest of the three who stood to about the height of Vegeta was a light-blue skinned man with blonde, neatly cut hair. He wore tight, purple spandex pants and shirt with white boots and gloves. The second tallest was a dark, green skinned, humanoid alien wearing purple shorts, no shirt, white gloves and boots, and a white, plastic, shock proof. The third tallest was a brown, lizard alien of some sort with no tail but looked like a frog. He had long limbs, and wore purple spandex pants with white gloves and boots. All three of them wore the same, top body armor. The armor was plastic, line green with white linings, black flexi wear torso plates and brown shoulder stocks on the left side with just the regular, light green strap on their right. They had a white, downward arrow insignia on their torso plates, as well as all of them wearing green visor scouters over their left eyes. They looked quite intimidating, especially for a special attack force.

After looking around for a few more seconds, spotting the growths of trees and rising landscapes, the shortest of the three, Sauza, who happened to be the leader, spoke up amongst them.

"Hmph…so this is planet earth huh?" he stated, grunting in disinterest. "When I expected a home planet for a Saiyan, I expected a wasteland with dead bodies littering bloodstained hillsides that also serve as graveyards!" The brown, frog like fighter named Neize, nodded affirmatively, letting out a similar undignified grunt as well.

"Yeah, this is totally different sight. Skies are clear, air is fresh…"

"It's disgusting," the large, green fighter, Dore, spat. He kicked at the ground, up hurling dust and dirt. "So where do we expect to find this…Saiyan, who defeated Frieza?"

"Weak minded fools…no effort. I can't believe the antics you three display," a new voice called, catching the three's attention. Turning around, the alien warriors spotted who had called to them, and they immediately got down on their right knees and bowed in respect. The figure who had spoken up floated down from the top of his ship, part of his mechanical tail waving angrily.

"Sire…" Sauza breathed. "We were just making sure the area was clear, sire…"

The new alien floated down to the ground and walked past them, fists at his sides and a tight scowl imprinted on his face. His three underlings looked up and towards him, getting to their feet slowly yet cautiously. They stared after the lizard like alien, seeing him stop just several meters out from their flanking positions.

"These earthlings are miniscule compared to the might of me and my henchmen. Why should you worry? We're only here for one thing and one thing only!" the alien said, glaring out over the bright blue horizon. "To destroy the one who destroyed my brother! If my sources are correct, he should be here on this planet!"

The three warriors looked at each other momentarily before turning back to the high lord. "So where do you propose we start, Lord Cooler?" Sauza asked.

The alien, now formally known as Lord Cooler, Frieza brother, lowered his head. His eyes overshadowed and flashed dangerously, one eye flashing red, showing his determination towards the task at hand. "I want to administer the punishment myself on the one who killed my brother. But I'd like to see him suffer first. Use your scouters and track all of the most powerful warriors on this planet. The strongest should be the one we're looking for. Be sure to set your trackers on divide. If I should no any better, the scouters will overload if they calculate too high a power level. Best not set them to full…get to work! Find him!"

"Yes sir!" the three of them shouted at once…

'I'll find that Solorian kusotare* and make it suffer for what it has done to me!'

TO BE CONTINUED…

*Most offensive Japanese term for bastard

**Power levels**

**Alaric **

**4.75 million (with weights) **

**5.5 million (w/o weights)**

**Gohan**

**4.5 million (with weights)**

**5.5 million (w/o weights)**

**Piccolo **

**20 million (with weights)**

**25 million (w/o weights)**

**Krillin**

**1.5 million (with weights)**

**3 million (without weights)**

**Vegeta 5.25 million**

**Tien 2.5 million**

**Yamcha 2.5 million**

**Chiaotzu 1.5 million**

**Goku**

**4.5 million (with weights)**

**5.5 million (without weights)**

**274 million (Super Saiyan with weights)**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	21. Cooler's Ginyu Force 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 20**

**Mount Solo village…**

**Southern part of the mainland**

A peaceful colony had established itself many years ago here, far out of contact with any of the major capitals of the Mainland. It was a small town, made up of shops, stores, a hospital, just the one police station, cottages and four windmills. The town was cut up by dirt roads, with the foundations it was built upon being strong and rich. The soil was excellent. Fields surrounding the cottage were used to grow the crops. Rocky walls surrounded the fields, with each house owner having a field to him or herself. A river cut through, past the town, with two water mills built beside it. They provided electricity for the town, enough to satisfy each and everyone's needs. Because the people lived on the outskirts in more primitive and secluded fashion then those living in the cities, they mostly cared for one another, and not just for themselves.

It was a wonderful day today. The sun was shining, the mountain area was warm and it was a working day today. People in the village were carrying on with their business as per usual. Farmers were tending to the crops, children were playing with their friends and, whatever else was supplied to the people was worked to keep it running. The people worked and worked, making errands every now and then to transport their hard earned goods. They greeted each other on the streets, no matter who it was they were greeting. Everything was going splendidly.

But suddenly, all of this changed when a scream erupted from the main road. A woman with her nine year old daughter stood thunderstruck when three aliens fell out of the sky and landed right in front of her. The woman backed away with her child, the rest of the populous present forming a perimeter around the site. The brown haired woman, who looked to be in her thirties and wearing casuals, had a right to be frightened.

The three aliens, no doubt Cooler's henchmen, scattered themselves to form a triangle, and were looking around the village. They saw the people staring at them, all of them looking terrified at the sight of them. Sauza, the head of the search party, walked forward towards the woman and her daughter. The nine year old girl, who had blonde hair tied back in pigtails, bearing sparkling blue eyes and wearing her casual, blue dress with white lace and linings, was also staring at the new comers, frightened.

Sauza stopped in front of them with the two cowering beneath him. He glared around, not caring in the world for anyone else's concern. "Good day earth folk!" he said loudly. "We're looking for a man, preferably a Saiyan warrior, who is hiding out here on this planet for a crime he had committed!"

Dore nodded. "It's a call collect mission!"

"The Saiyan has been described as very powerful, and has palm tree-like hair. We have reason to believe you people are hiding him! If you have any information of his whereabouts or are harboring the criminal now, surrender him and nobody gets hurt!" Neize stated.

The villagers remained silent, petrified and staring wide-eyed at the alien invaders. Sauza, Neize and Dore continued to glare at the people, finding their reactions to them a bit annoying. When he realized neither of the villagers was going to talk, Sauza nodded affirmatively and grinned.

"Very well then," he said. "We'll just destroy this village and drive him out ourselves!"

The blonde haired fighter glared down at the woman and the girl. He saw that the mother was holding her daughter close to her, staring up at them in fright.

"P-Please," she pleaded. "Don't hurt us…"

Sauza chuckled, Neize and Dore joining him at his sides. "Oh no…don't worry. You won't feel any pain!"

The blonde haired fighter held his hand out towards the woman, fingers out and palm opened fully. Without any show of mercy or strength, a golden ki ball appeared in his hand. it lit up the entire area in front of him. It crackled and sizzled as it was aimed directly for the woman and her child. The two curled back, the woman covering her daughter and shutting her eyes tightly.

Sauza chuckled, bringing it to almost point blank range. Then he fired…

"WHAT!" he yelled, the three members of Cooler's squad leaping out of the way as another, golden energy ball shot out of the skies. If they hadn't moved, the sneak attack would have surely hit them.

The woman and her daughter looked up, gasping in surprise. They were still alive!

Landing several meters out, scattered, Sauza, Dore and Neize took defensive stances and glared up into the skies, infuriated. The villagers around them were also in shock, and were looking in their direction to see who had saved them from a near genocide.

"Who did that!" Dore yelled.

"Me…" the mysterious attacker replied. Looking up into the skies, the three henchmen and the townspeople saw, floating five stories above one of the food stores, a young boy no more then nine years old, suspended in mid-air. He had his arms crossed and was glaring down at the aliens he had just driven off. The boy had short brown, spiky hair, wore black gi pants, a white, sleeveless, traditional style gi top, a red sash around his waist, standard martial arts shoes, red ankle weights, blue wrist weights and had a belt tied around him with a sword slung up behind him on his back.

Neize blinked, gritting his teeth and held a fist up at toward their attacker. "Who the heck are you!" he shouted.

Dore growled. "Don't make us ask twice kid!"

The boy, obviously Alaric, glared back, arms still folded. "I could ask you guys the same question…"

Sauza blinked, albeit confused. "And how did he manage to sneak up on us without us knowing…?" he queried.

The child hardened his glare. "Fortunately I know all about your scouters. It can't detect any ki level that is masked…"

Dore glared over at Sauza. "Who the hell is this kid!? What is he anyway?" Sauza blinked some more, taking a closer look at the boy. It was after a second or so did he make a startling conclusion, piecing together all the clues he could come up with.

"Hold up, that kid's got a tail!" he said. Neize and Dore looked up at the boy. Looking around his waist line, they noticed a brown, furry appendage waving steadily behind him, catching their attention. Dore and Neize were surprised, whereas Sauza was rather pleased. "I believe we have found our Saiyan…"

Neize spat. "But he barely fits the description, are you sure!?" Dore snorted.

"No way! You've got to be kidding, Sauza. This brat defeated Frieza? Yeah right," he continued. The villagers were looking between the aliens and the boy. They were all shocked, puzzled and confused. Whatever was happening now was definitely beyond their knowledge. The woman and her daughter had managed to back away further, and were looking up at the boy while listening to the three invaders bicker.

Sauza smirked. "Destroying Frieza was a feat very few could pull off," he exclaimed. "Perhaps this boy would be a prestigious kill for us…"

Neize stepped forward, dropping into a stance. Dore did the same, flanking Sauza at the same time. "Let's kill him!" the frog alien shouted.

"Best to get this over with…then ask questions later!" Dore stated, bringing up his own method of shoot first and what not. Alaric uncrossed his arms, fisting his hands at his sides. His eyes remained fixated on the three of them. He couldn't help but notice that they were all wearing similar outfits to the Ginyu Force, only more customized.

The child blinked, fisting his hands. The crystal pendant he wore sparkled, whereas the butt end handle of his sword shone. "You three are seriously miffed if you think you can take me down…"

Dore growled, "I'm going to be ripping you apart not bringing you down! Now prepare to die! AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" he roared, launching himself up into the air and charging at the child. He was closely followed by Neize and Sauza, their take off sending dust and debris into the air. The crowds of villagers gasped, watching as the aliens attacked the boy.

Alaric sighed, remaining in his standing position. Dore, Neize and Sauza broke apart, flanking and coming in from all sides of the young Solorian. This caused the child to take evasive action, as well as a precaution. He shot at Dore just as the three closed in. He hammered the guy's face in with a powerful left hook, before changing course and throwing himself back at Neize coming at him from behind. He elbowed the frog man in the chest, sending him away with that winding blow. This was followed up when the Solorian sent a right, side kick up into Sauza's face just as he was coming in with a punch. Alaric downed them all effortlessly, but they eventually came back with more. This time, after recovering from the blows, they attacked him at the same time. They surrounded their opponent and began pounding him, sending punches and kicks at him from all three sides. The young Solorian dodged, avoided and blocked every single attack that came at him, spinning round and round constantly while shifting through the air. His expression remained serious and set, showing how much he didn't have to try.

Sauza, Neize and Dore put full strength into this burst mode, hammering away at Alaric even though their attacks weren't having any effect. The child was too fast, they could barely keep tabs on his movements. They shifted through the air, with Sauza backing down when the young Solorian began lashing out at him as well.

The villagers below could see the fight raging on above, since they weren't moving in super speed. For all they knew was that the boy was defending them from these aliens, and was being overwhelmed. Well, they thought the child was beat, but they were wrong. It turned out to be the other way around. Dore, Neize and Sauza were exhausting all their energy and strength, unable to keep up foot with their opponent. After a while, Alaric grew tired of this and blocked final strikes from his attackers. He first blocked an elbow from Dore, then a hook from Neize and finally a knee from Sauza. The four bit and held that position with Dore and his comrades applying pressure to their attacks to try and squish him. Alaric wasn't fazed.

With a quick power output, he sent them away by throwing all limbs out he used to block the attacks, throwing them back through the air. Neize, Dore and Sauza stopped, taking up the three corners around Alaric at equal distances. They stared at him, seeing him glaring ahead at Sauza. They were all sweating and slightly bruised, whereas their target didn't even have a scratch on him. He was completely unharmed.

After their failed assault, Sauza tried a new one. He charged Alaric, intent on another engagement. Alaric met his assault with a strong defense. He blocked the two punches first and then the kick, before their fight was taken into high speeds. Sauza and Alaric began exchanging blows and defense techniques. Sauza received most of the blows, while Alaric didn't receive any. He avoided and blocked all of his opponent's attacks while they both shifted through the air. The blonde haired leader of the troop was forced back under pressure, the flurrying fight being too much for him to handle. Dore, angered at his inferior build at being unable to put any damage on his target, flung himself at the child, fists raised. Alaric sensed the approach of the big, green guy and frowned. He blocked a powerful punch from Sauza and held him in place. Before long, and counting the seconds, Alaric pulled on his target and sun him round, throwing Sauza into Dore. The dark green fighter was caught off guard when he suddenly got a face full of blonde hair. The two were sent flying.

Neize then concentrated his assault. Throwing his right hand out towards the boy, the frog man unleashed a powerful ki blast. The blast ripped through the air at high speeds straight for the child, without a hint of stopping. Alaric glared at it as it approached him. Just as it was about to hit, Alaric brought his right hand down and threw it up, striking the blast and sending it skyward. The effortless block of the attack deflected it, with absolutely no damage made. With a infuriated yell, Neize flung himself forward and flew straight at Alaric, fists held up and ready to strike. Alaric charged in kind and locked with Neize in a furious battle. Fists and kicks flew, with Neize yelling out with every attack he launched. The young Solorian warrior didn't even have to concentrate in order to avoid the following attacks and, with his defense being the superior, began pushing Neize back. The frog fighter sweated nervously when he saw the child begin to approach. He was weary of an attack, as the Solorian had a strong arm from which he had learnt in his last foolish attempt to bring him down.

Dore and Sauza managed to pull themselves out of their predicament, and after a quick breather, rushed in to aid Neize. Their efforts to save their friend were thwarted, when Alaric managed to batter Neize away with a gut blow and a swift kick across the face. When the frog fighter was sent flying, Alaric turned his attention to Dore and Sauza who came at him from his left and right sides. The child was on the defensive, blocking the first flurry of kicks and punches they sent his way. They shifted through the sky, Alaric constantly moving in order to keep himself in the game. He caught Sauza's fist in a arm lock and kicked him across the face. While holding him in place, he blocked a series of punches from Dore before catching his head and bringing him forward. To which he sent a swift elbow across his face which drew blood, sending him away at the same time. Then, he pounded Sauza's face, mashing it up pretty good before releasing him and sending an upper cut into his gut. As Sauza reeled forward, Alaric concentrated heavy punches and kicks aimed at his upper body before knocking him away with a 360 round house kick.

Neize charged him from the sidelines, yelling as he came up to meet Alaric. He followed his charge through with a right, straight punch. Alaric stepped to the side, easily avoiding it. He then brought his knee upwards and rammed the alien in the gut, winding him. After a brief pivot, he brought his leg up, around and down in an axe kick, sending Neize falling. The frog alien plummeted and went straight through the roof of a herbal store. Alaric watched him disappear amongst the wood and dust. It was right then when Dore came back into the fray. With a loud zip, he appeared behind Alaric and sent a right punch straight into the child's back. Just when it seemed he had struck Alaric, he suddenly went straight through him. Gasping in surprise, he looked back, realizing he had gone through an after image. But just as he watched it disappear, a new Alaric solidified in its place and sent a powerful roundhouse kick straight across his face. Dore blanked out for a moment as he was sent dropping to the ground. He chipped an entire corner off of a cottage roof off before he crashed into the neighbor's backyard, ruining the garden. Whoever was outside immediately went running inside, frightened.

Sauza, shaking his head and wiping away the blood from his lip, growled and charged Alaric from behind. The Solorian turned around, seeing one of his opponents on the attack. The blonde haired fighter was readying himself for an assault, hand thrown back and ready to strike. Alaric braced, just as Sauza came in with a punch. The child leapt back, avoiding the blow attack. Sauza came up with him with a swift, uppercut turned into a hook, face shot. Alaric ducked and backed away again, avoiding that attack. The squad leader then brought his left hand back down again in a chop, only to miss again when Alaric leapt away. He took a fighting stance, readying himself. Just as Sauza was launching another hook, Alaric grabbed his fist in his palm, holding Sauza in place. With that, Alaric brought his knee back and threw it up and forward, cracking Sauza right in the chin. The blow staggered Sauza, sending him rearing back and falling.

Alaric took the opportunity and grabbed Sauza's leg. With a quick, slight bit of effort, Alaric pitched him. Sauza was sent flying straight into one of the fields. He crashed into the softened ground and sent streaking across, dust and dirt flying. He created a deep entrenchment by the time he stopped, allowing the young Solorian an easy target. Bringing his fist about, he threw it forward, the spaces in his fingers glowing bright blue. When he threw his charged attack, it broke up into fast moving energy shards. They flew straight down for the field, catching Sauza's attention. The warrior gasped and leapt to his feet, wheeling around.

In front of him, he saw the shards hit the ground and suddenly explode. What resulted was a following series of powerful explosions. The ground tore itself up as a blazing wall of fire headed towards him, smoke and debris flying. Sauza leapt into the air, avoiding Alaric's Flamethrower attack. Looking down as he soared upwards, Sauza saw the field alight with fire, the result of a napalm attack. Growling with gritted teeth, the wounded mercenary glared up to where his opponent should be. Just as he did, Alaric shot out from the skies behind him, the Solorian child making a hook charge and tackling the blonde haired fighter. Sauza was sent flying forward when Alaric booted him in the back with a straight, side kick. The child watched Sauza fly back into the city, landing on a rooftop, damaging it and rebounding, bouncing across and landing on the next one. He rebounded off that one too before falling off and onto a dirt road. His landing was harsh, his lip bleeding and was battered all over.

The same went for Dore and Neize. The two of them were severely beaten by their opponent and, at the moment, had their faces in the dirt. Dore, finally recovering from his fall into a backyard, shook his face of any dirt and let out a growl.

"That rat!" he turned around and glared up into the sky, seeing the boy floating there uncaringly. He roared. "I'll turn you inside out!" A white aura sprang up around him and Dore flew up and at Alaric. He gained altitude and speed quickly, bringing his two hands up and locking fingers together. Gritting his teeth, he brought his fists down in a hammer strike, only to see his opponent hold up his hand and block it easily.

Dore growled, applying more pressure, but unable to budge the boy. Alaric just glared up at him, still not using any effort to battle his opponents. He had thought the Ginyu Force was tough, but these guys were tougher. He could tell from their ki signatures. Still, it didn't mean they were a match for him. After having caught the green man's attack and holding him in place, Alaric pushed him up, throwing him back. He then came in and sent a powerful right punch into his stomach. Dore reeled over, eyes wide and gasping. Saliva flew out of his mouth as he was winded. Just then, Alaric opened his palm against the warrior's armor and unleashed a blue energy blast. The attack turned into a ball of energy that sent the warrior flying. The blast exploded, sending the smoking body of the fighter falling.

Alaric kept his hand out, staring after the fallen warrior. At that moment, Neize shot out of the damaged store and flew straight up at Alaric. He appeared behind him, left fist held back and ready to strike. The frog man brought the attack down swiftly, striking at the Solorian child, only to see him disappear. He reappeared several meters away, turned to him. Neize growled and flew at him, striking out with another hook. Alaric disappeared again, this time reappearing behind him. Neize spun around, balling his fists and growling.

"Alright kid! You've asked for it! Eat this!" Neize yelled, holding both hands up and powering up a new attack. Purple electricity began to crackle hotly in his hands, sparks flying and energy level soaring. Alaric watched Neize charge up his attack, curious to see what it would do. He was caught by surprise when the fighter through both hands forward and, what shot at him was, not a ki blast, but a lightning bolt of some sort.

Alaric was struck full on by the attack and was consumed by burning electricity of over 10,000 volts. The young Solorian let out a cry of agony, his body trembling under the effects of the burning attack. He was getting fried. His body pulsed with the raw, harmful energy coursing through him. The pain was intense, barely keeping him in a state of consciousness.

Neize laughed, holding up a firm fist. "Bulls eye!" he yelled, floating towards the child. Those villagers on the ground, who wanted to stay and watch, were looking up at the fight taking place. They could see the events unfolding before them, and had thought that the boy was actually going to win when suddenly they saw him become engulfed in a field of electricity. The mother and daughter had decided to stay to, only to see to their horror their savior getting roasted.

"Excellent work Neize!" Sauza exclaimed as he and Dore floated up the join him. They both nodded towards their friend, impressed. "You have subdued the monkey boy. Now it's our turn to make him suffer…"

Neize chuckled as he floated in close to the electric field, watching the boy wither and yell in agony under the influence of the attack. The frog waved at the two warriors behind him. "Please…this brat was nothing. Guess he's feeling pretty stupid right about now…" Alaric shut his eyes and withered around even more then before, feeling the electric field increase in intensity. Neize laughed amusingly as he floated closer, Dore and Sauza grinning behind him. "Deep fried Saiyan, how yummy…"

Suddenly, Alaric stopped crying and grinned at Neize. This shocked the frog fighter beyond belief and he backed away. Before Neize could do anything else, Alaric brought his right hand about and slapped it right into the side of the fighter's head. Turning the attack against him, Alaric transferred the powerful, burning energy into Neize himself. The tall mercenary let out a cry of agony as he was consumed by his own attack and fried, inside and out. "Gotcha Kermit!" Within seconds, the energy was all used up and when the purple electricity died, all that was left was a charred corpse. Dead, the body fell to the ground below, crashing on top of a veranda and going straight through it. The body eventually landed on a bench, destroying it before being covered by debris. Dore and Sauza were shocked.

Dusting himself down, Alaric smiled up at Dore and Sauza. "Good try…but no," the young Solorian exclaimed. He then lowered his arms and turned fully towards the remaining two minions. "I guess now you'll have to do a little better to beat his score…" Alaric couldn't help it. His Solorian instincts were flaring wildly at the challenge…if you'd like to call this fight that. It was a great warm up though.

Dore growled and fisted his hands tightly, teeth bared menacingly. He was so enraged now that his vision was practically red. "Why you stupid Saiyan monkey!" he yelled. "I'm going to kill you!" With a roar of rage, he charged Alaric, flying at high speeds directly for the child. Alaric remained standing still, smiling.

The fighter closed in on the Solorian warrior climbing a bit to gain a little height. He towered over Alaric like Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson over Mini Me, before coming down with a powerful punch. All Alaric had to do was move his head to the side, feeling the fist brush past him before ducking, moving forward and sent a palm strike straight up underneath Dore's chin. After which, Alaric took an elbow shot straight for his chest. The blow cracked the armor and sent the fighter spinning through the air towards Sauza. The blonde haired mercenary moved just in time as Dore went flying past. With a quick power up of his own, Sauza threw his hands towards Alaric like punches, one after another, firing off orange ki blasts that flew straight for the Solorian child. Alaric deflected them, back handing them out of the way. Then, after unleashing ten blasts, Sauza charged his opponent with the intention of ruining his face.

"You're mine!" he shouted, coming up to Alaric and sending a hook for his face. Alaric dodged that and leapt back when Sauza followed through that right hook with a left jab.

Pursuing him, Sauza began recklessly launching useless punches. They were useless for the fact of being too slow and too weak to measure up to Alaric's strength and reflexes. The young Solorian side stepped another punch. After drifting past with the motion, Sauza spun around and took off at Alaric again; launching another left, power-punch. It missed when Alaric fazed out and reappeared behind him. Now more overly frustrated, the blonde fighter spun around and side kicked, only to see Alaric disappear again. He gasped and looked around, losing track of him. Just then the Solorian reappeared behind him to his right. The mercenary responded by turning around, pivoting and launching a left punch directed at his opponent's face. The battle hardened Solorian caught his fist, twisted his arm and knocked him away with the deadly, ninja-chest strike. The blow broke Sauza's armor and winded him, sending him drifting back from the force of the blow. Staggered, yet still conscious, the blonde mercenary threw his right hand out and fired off a ki blast at his opponent. The blast was fast and at a close quarter too, but was ineffective. Alaric caught it, turning it into an energy ball in his grasp. He held it, just as Sauza floated back into a proper position, his left arm broken and limp at his side.

Alaric suddenly heard a scream coming from his right and he glanced down, seeing Dore flying up at him at full speed, bleeding from the mouth and more bruised then ever. Turning a bit, Alaric brought the energy ball he held in his hand before throwing it straight at the fighter's face. Dore was unable to react fast enough when the blast shot directly at him and upon impact, engulfed him in a fiery explosion. His scream echoed into the distance before he was completely wiped out by the attack. Smoke bellowed out as the explosion took place, dissipating seconds later and leaving no trace of the mercenary. Alaric remained where he was, hovering with his hand still held out towards the position Dore once was. Sauza was now fear struck.

Backing away, the remaining Cooler Squad Member gritted his teeth and stared fearfully at the young Saiyan. Alaric turned, glaring at the blonde haired mercenary. Sauza stammered.

"I-Impossible…w-who are you?!" Alaric furrowed his brow in response.

"My name is Alaric," he replied firmly. "And this is my home. You made a big mistake coming to this planet. But because you're wounded, I'll give you a chance. Leave now or suffer the consequences…"

Sauza growled and threw his still working hand and pointed it towards the child. "Never! I serve the one and only powerful being in this universe! You are nothing compared to the might of Lord Cooler! He will waste you and this entire planet!"

Alaric remained silent, staring at the injured fighter. He couldn't help feel sorry for him. These days, all the villains have the intention of getting at him for something he did or didn't do. It was like he was a magnet, or perhaps he was just around when really bad things happen. Anyway, this Sauza character was really one sore guy. He would rather except death then live. That was the problem. Most characters these days believe that it would be better to die with honor then live as a coward. It isn't like that. If you believe death is better than life then why bother being alive, plus you won't get the chance to redeem yourself.

With a yell, the warrior threw his right arm out, palm and fingers held straight out like a chop motion. In a split second, a bright formation of purple energy enveloped his arm, buzzing and sizzling. Alaric flinched. He easily recognized it as an energy blade technique, similar to Frieza's only shorter. The blonde haired mercenary took a stance and, with a quick power up, flung himself at his opponent. Zipping through the air, he charged Alaric, blade swung back over his left shoulder, ready to strike. The young Solorian waited till Sauza was close enough and, when it seemed Sauza was going to strike, there was the sound of a metallic slice. It was sharp, split and precise. A second later, back to the fray, you could see Sauza floating past Alaric, who in turn, had his sword drawn.

After a moment or so of drifting, Sauza suddenly let out a strangled choke, eyes blanking. What emerged from his mouth was a splatter of saliva and purple blood. As soon as he felt the pain, the energy around his arm disappeared and he plummeted from the skies. Moments later, he crashed in the middle of the road, dead. It was upon landing did a pool of purple blood begin to leak out and stain the dirt, the villagers gathering but keeping their distance. They were all in shock.

Alaric sighed and drifted down to earth, sword still drawn. When he looked upon the body of Sauza, he stared for a moment and then, with a twirl of his weapon, slipped it back into its sheath. It clicked into place, silence dawning upon the area. From here, Alaric's eyes wavered, his mind a whirl.

"Where do these guys keep coming from?" he asked himself, looking toward the sky.

Just then, the woman and her daughter approached him from behind. Catching onto the approach of many of the villagers, he turned to them in anticipation. He watched as the mother and daughter came up to him, a little cautious yet curious. The brown haired maid held her daughter, who was more curious about the boy then weary. Everyone stopped at certain distances, with the two girls being the closest out of all the people present.

The woman tilted her head at Alaric and smiled kindly. She nodded to him. "T-Thank you…thank you for saying us…"

Alaric blinked a couple of times in surprise. But when the realization finally reached him, he smiled and nodded kindly in return. "That's alright. These things happen…" The woman chuckled, her hands place on her daughter's shoulders.

"Not occasionally. This was new for us," she replied softly, amused. She looked more curiously at him and nodded. "Who are you? What's your name…?" she asked. Alaric turned to them fully, bowing to them in greeting.

"My name is Son Alaric from Mount Paoz, it's a pleasure to meet you," he replied, looking back up. The villagers around drew closer, now at ease and finding no more danger around them. Many of them were actually sharing smiles and were talking quietly about their savior. The woman took his outward appearance and well-manners in well. She thought he was very nice.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alaric. I'm Kasia, and this is my daughter Erran," the maid replied, moving Erran forward a bit. She looked down at her daughter and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Say hello dear, it's alright…"

Erran smiled and bowed to him. "Hello…Alaric," she said. Alaric bowed to her as well.

"Hello Erran," he replied. The blonde haired girl looked back up at him but then moved back into her mother's arms, hugging her. Kasia chuckled and looked back up at the young Solorian.

"She's just a little shy," she explained, stroking her daughter's hair. Erran glanced over at Alaric, blushing a little while trying to hide herself. The young Solorian just smiled up and looked around. Everyone was whispering and talking enthusiastically about him. The villagers were all looking at him with awe and interest. Alaric couldn't help but chuckle. He wondered why he was such a big hit with everyone.

"You know," Kasia began to speak again, drawing Alaric's attention to her. "We rarely get any visitors up here, since we're so far away from the cities. Would you like to join us for lunch?" Alaric grinned.

"Well I…huh?"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of slow clapping, a rhythmical one second beat. Alaric's ears clicked into focus, and his ki sensing technique extended outwards on its radius'. When his senses reached the mysterious clapper, his eyes widened at the amount of ki he felt radiating off of that one person. It was huge and filled with a cold, evil tone. He hadn't felt this kind of energy since Frieza. But…he was dead…

Alaric nervously glanced over his shoulder, slowly turning himself and his eyes towards the sky. There, floating stories above, he saw the figure who was clapping. He gasped in shock when he saw who it was. The villagers also caught onto the sound and looked skyward. Everyone was shocked and horror struck when they saw yet another alien, this one twice as terrifying as the last ones. Everyone backed away, trying not to remain directly underneath this newcomer.

On close inspections of this new alien, Alaric was able to take in every detail and appearance. He was about the same height as his father but was slim, athletically toned yet had bigger muscles to suit a fighter. He had purple legs, tail, face, arms and hands. He also had white, exoskeleton armor on his chest, upper abdominals, shoulders blades, and wrist and ankle cuffs. To add to it, the alien had the same white exoskeleton on his cranium. The alien also had part of his tail robotized along with one eye that looked like a scouter, part of the left thigh covered in metal armor, and most of the right arm was replaced with mechanical engineering. In spite of everything Alaric could see on the alien, his mind only lead up to one thing. He turned round slowly, still looking shocked.

"Frieza? No…wait!" Alaric yelled, taking a step back. "Something's different…"

After a moment or two, the alien stopped clapping and his arms fell to his sides. A smirk donned his confident looking features. "Well done Solorian…I'm impressed," he jeered. "No one I've ever come across was able to withstand attacks from Dore, Neize and Sauza, especially when they were all attacking at the same time. And now…you have beaten them. I don't really care. They were expendable assets anyway…"

Alaric growled angrily and stepped forward, hands fisted. "Who are you and how do you know my race?!"

The alien chuckled and raised his hands as he began explaining. "I guess I really should introduce myself. I am Cooler, Frieza's brother!" Alaric gritted his teeth, eyes widening more.

"Frieza's brother!?" he managed to stammer out. "That can't be right. Trunks never mentioned anything about a brother of Frieza's showing up on this planet. If so, then he would have said something about it. Unless…unless a rift in time must have altered the course of history a little! Damn…I thought something like this would happen… so much for theoretical physics."

Cooler grinned. "I can see why you are so shocked. Yes, there are perfectly good reasons for it. My brother never mentioned me to anyone, since he was so arrogant and uncaring, even towards his own family. Yet he was spoiled by my father. That little brat…I knew that one day his arrogance and pride would get him killed," the lizard stated, his grin and expression suddenly turning into a hateful glare. "And I believe I just found the one who killed him…"

Alaric furrowed his brow and took a more appropriate stance. "Well…you found me. And just before you move into any more conclusions, I have to say that your father didn't pose any threat either!" Cooler was taken aback by this announcement, shock appearing on his face. His confidence was just winded.

"What?!"

The young Solorian nodded affirmatively. "Frieza was barely alive when your father found him. After patching him together they came here to earth to take their revenge on us. We killed Frieza again, this time for good, as well as your father. I had no intention of letting them harm any of my friends or family," Alaric stated, bluffing loudly. Cooler gritted his teeth and raised a clench fist. He was glaring angrily down at Alaric, infuriated at this new news. He never even knew about it.

"Why you insolent…" his anger lowered like his fist. After taking a calming breath, he smiled. "Not to worry. I'm going to kill you anyway. Just so you know, I'm far stronger then my father and brother, and as you will soon find out, I'm far more influenced in the ways of fighting then either of them…" Alaric narrowed his eyes, taking his symbolic fighting stance. The climax and intensity of the moment began to rise, with the villagers around them stepping back even more.

"I wasn't fighting prone when I battled your brother, but I defeated him anyway!" Alaric shouted. "Now I want to see how strong I have gotten since!"

Cooler grinned. "Very well then…but…I'm also curious to see the power that you used to destroy my brother… As well as some personal vengeance of my own."

Alaric powered up slightly, a wind of dust picking up around his feet. It twirled around him for a moment before bursting outwards. The villagers stood back, knowing that another fight was about to commence. Kasia and Erran also stepped back, a little frightened. Alaric glared up at Cooler.

"THEN I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	22. Battle of Races

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 21**

**Battle of Races**

With a yell of rage, Alaric shot skyward, the ground from which he took off from crumbling. The villagers gasped at the amount of force and strength he displayed with that take off. It surprised Cooler greatly when he saw Alaric hurl himself straight at him at an incredible rate. Just as he was backing away and raising his hands to defend himself, Alaric came in with a powerful hook that he sent across the tyrant's face. Cooler was blind sighted and knocked senseless by the blow, which sent him staggering back.

Alaric followed up that attack with a knee. He rammed the blow straight into Cooler's stomach before bringing himself up with a straight shot kick to his chin. The alien was knocked back through the air, recovery at this point impossible. The young Solorian didn't waste any time in waiting and flung himself at Cooler again, who, at this point, had finally recovered. Taking evasive action, he leapt up and flew backwards through the air in retreat. Alaric pursued, with no intention of letting his opponent escape. Cooler then looked back, seeing that the Solorian was chasing him. If that be the case, he figured he would end this now.

Turning around, Cooler held out his right hand towards the Solorian child. With a growl, he charged up an attack. An aqua colored energy radiated from his hand for a moment but then suddenly exploded as a powerful ki blast shot out of his grasp, aimed directly at Alaric. The young Solorian brought his right hand about and slapped it away, continuing on at top speed. With a yell, he sent another punch across Cooler's face. His right fist connected right in between the tyrant's eyes, the lizard letting out a yell of pain and staggering back. Alaric then followed up with a left upper cut, then a right knee, a left roundhouse kick, a right hook, then a right body shot, ending it with a left elbow. The blows were deadly and precise, forcing Cooler back in a shock. Bruised and battered the tyrant glared at Alaric for a moment before firing off another surprise attack. His eyes glowed pink for a moment before two narrow beams shot out directly for the child. Alaric watched as the attacks soared at him, but wasn't worried. With a quick power up, his blue aura sprung up around him and, with a swift hand movement, he deflected the two beams, sending them skywards.

Cooler could not let anyone surpass him in power. So, after a quick recovery, he shot at Alaric, fists raised and ready to strike. The young Solorian charged as well, the two fighters's striking out at the same time and colliding with their elbows. A shockwave sounded and echoed, rattling the skies with the force used. Suddenly, the two fighters then disappeared, zapping into super speed and carrying their battle to a new dimension. Seconds after they had vanished, sonic explosions began ripping through the skies, both warriors breaking barriers and attacking each other without mercy.

They both flashed in and out of super speed, locked in some sort of heated conflict or exchanging punishing blows. Alaric parried most of Cooler's lethal strikes, whereas the weaker tyrant was finding it hard to keep foot with the young Solorian. He received most of the blows, only a couple of them striking fatal points that winded him or staggered him. This process picked up, the ferocity and intensity of the battle growing and growing. The villagers were ducking and taking cover, fearing that they would get struck down by the lightning fast fighters, as well as get knocked down by the shock waves. It was getting really dangerous now.

The earth shook as the strength the fighters applied increased. The ground cracked and split, holes being knocked into the earth due to the sonic booms going off too close to the earth. At just the right moment, two craters were punched into the earth simultaneously, both fighters flashing into focus for the moment. Cooler was still being pursued and pressured on by his opponent. Alaric's unyielding assault was proving to be too much for the tyrant, forcing him to back down quickly. Then, after receiving a hook and taking it to the chest, Cooler fazed out, quickly followed by Alaric. Their fight took to the skies again, but not before the roof of a nearby house suddenly caved in, foot marks being punches all over the woodwork. More shock waves rippled through the air, a cloud up ahead exploding when the collisions of fists got too close to it. The strength both fighters were displaying was still at its most potent.

Dropping back for a moment, Alaric swung his arm round and forward, firing off a golden ki blast. The blast streaked through the air, passing a certain point that drove Cooler out of hiding. The lizard appeared, leaping over the blast and falling a bit to lessen his altitude level. Holding out his right finger at Alaric, the tyrant fired off five blue, ki bullets that shot at his target before he vanished again. The young Solorian appeared once more, in the path of the attacks. Ready as always, he held out his left hand and blocked the following ki attacks. They shot away like deflected blaster bolts, after which Alaric took to super speed. Just then, Cooler appeared where Alaric once floated, kicking out at thin air. He growled when he missed and began wheeling about, looking for his opponent. Then, when it appeared he had lost all sight of him, his eyes widened and he glanced up, only to receive a downward elbow from the Solorian child. The strike knocked him senseless, sending him down to earth in splendid tumbling fashion. Seconds after the strike had been made, Cooler landed on all fours, having slowed his fall and taken control.

Glaring up into the skies and getting to his feet, Cooler, now bruised and bleeding from the mouth, let out a low growl and began searching for his target. When he sensed that the Solorian child was using super speed to evade him, the tyrant fisted his hands and powered up, a purple aura bursting around him. With a yell of anger, he disappeared, ki trailing upwards before dissipating, indicating he was chasing after his opponent. A second after the villagers had lost sight of both fighters; there was a series of sonic explosions ripping right above the village. it came in close, hard and fast, swooping down from the heights. Even as Alaric tried his best to keep Cooler away from the village, the fight dragged him down further. Like a machine gun tearing away at a tree, the resounding explosions of force ripped up the houses and stores, sending dust and debris everywhere, and punching craters into the ground. The villagers screamed, running in terror.

Then, the trail of explosions moved up, with both fighters suddenly appearing. Alaric and Cooler were locked in a battle of colossal proportions, flurries of punches and kicks being thrown at each other. They spun round and round, shifting through the skies and breaking away every few seconds, but jumping back at their opponent to carry on with the fight. They were only visible for a minute or so, before they kicked off each other and disappeared into super speed.

There was for some time a hell of a lot of maneuvering and flying made by both opponents as a cat and mouse chase was initiated. The pursuing by one fighter changed between the two constantly, with both of them sometimes chasing each other at the same time. This soon ended after it grew tiring for them and they wanted to get into beating each other up again. Cooler appeared first, hand cranked back at the ready. When he threw it forward, he unleashed an incredibly powerful, purple energy blast. The destructive ray shot through the air, eventually reaching Alaric's position. The young Solorian responded by pulling his arms back, hands open. They glowed sparkling gold as he charged his next attack and, when it was done, he threw both hands forward and unleashed his Scattered Volley Shot. The blasts short past and round Cooler's Destructive Ray with only one of the energy attacks colliding with the spearhead end of the blast. The twelve energy ball struck Cooler repeatedly, knocking him back and making him lose control of his blast. The Destructive Ray, having lost connection, dissipated, with the help of one of Alaric's energy balls striking it. After all the sparks, fire and smoke had died, Alaric charged the staggered and burnt Cooler.

Powering up, the young Solorian hooked around, his aura flaring. Cooler had managed to pull himself out of his predicament and, when he saw Alaric coming at him, he threw his left hand forward and fired off five, purple ki balls. The attacks collided with their target head on, but weren't strong enough to do any damage. Alaric emerged from the cloud of smoke, yelling at the top of his lungs. Before he was in reach of his opponent, he zapped into super speed, making Cooler back off in shock. Just then, the young Solorian appeared behind him and flipped backwards, sending a kick at the tyrant's back. The blow was tremendous, sending Cooler plummeting down towards the ground far below.

When it seemed that the alien would crash, he suddenly flipped, curling up into a ball and spinning towards the ground at a controlled rate. In a second, he landed, standing up straight and glaring ahead of him. Just then, Alaric landed at least 15 meters away, fists at his sides and a bruise donned on his left cheek and forehead. His opponent was in an even worse state, with purple blood leaking from the corner of his mouth and bottom lip, with many bruises on his face and body.

From there positions, the two stared at each other, all senses on full focus. Many villagers were still standing around, watching the two in awe and curious to see what would happen next. After a few moments of waiting and watching, the silence was broken up when Cooler began to speak. He smirked and nodded his head, looking at Alaric with all the more interest. Reaching his right hand up, he dusted down his front, feeling a slight sting from a bruise on his upper peg.

"I must say Solorian, I'm impressed," the tyrant exclaimed. "Seriously. It's been so long since I had fought a worthy enough opponent. In fact…no one in this universe was able to satisfy my strength except for your father. With no doubt, you are by far the strongest being I have yet faced. I applaud your strengths." Alaric just glared at him, before suddenly smirking and nodding to his opponent, showing a bit more respect then what he would usually show.

"Thanks," Alaric replied. "I can see that you're also just as strong. You're even stronger then your brother…"

Cooler chuckled, narrowing his eyes even more. "Well, lets not get too confident, Solorian…for I have yet been able to show you my true potential… just like your royal family bloodline underestimated me before I destroyed the Solorians the same way my brother annihilated the Saiyan monkeys," Alaric raised an eyebrow, seeing Cooler raise a finger in statement. "You see, my brother was capable of astounding feats, transformations that would exceed his base form and increase his strength many times over. His attacks were strong, just like mine. Not even our father was capable of what we could achieve. So I will show you my true power now. Perhaps I should have mentioned earlier that this is my third transformed state…and the forth beyond this one is far greater than even you can even dream…"

Alaric blinked, eyes widening. "A forth form!?"

The tyrant chuckled and took a firmer stance, tail waving violently behind him before stiffening and slowing in its casual waves. His feet spread to shoulder width apart and he crouched a bit, fists balling at his sides. All his muscles seemed to grow and his ki suddenly took a huge jump. Cooler grinned at the young Solorian, his entire body tensing up on a grand scale. "Consider yourself privileged. You shall be the first one to witness this form, before I annihilate you, this village and this planet! TONIGHT I DINE ON MONKEY SOUP!"

With a low growl, Cooler crossed his arms over his face and suddenly brought his knees up to his abdomen, crossing slightly. As soon as he had curled up and began floating off of the ground, a sonic explosion occurred, punching a huge crater beneath him. The resounding shock wave spread out on an incredibly wide radius, knocking the houses outwards from the centre, as well as several people off their feet. Alaric had to hold his ground when the winds reached him, waving his clothes about at its ferocity. Suddenly, at the sound of this shock wave, the young Solorian watched as Cooler began to undergo an astounding transformation.

The alien's body began trembling where he hovered with all his limbs still curled in and tensed. It was like he was having a seizure. However, as this strange shaking began, bursts of wind began to explode from out of him, sending dust and debris flying at a rhythmical rate before it transformed into a gale. As the winds increased in strength, forcing people to take cover again, the real changes in Cooler began. With a growing yell, Cooler thrust his arms and chest out, his pegs exploding outwards in an incredible growth, as well as the white, exoskeleton shoulder cuffs close to his other shoulders expanding like the muscles on his arms. He let out an agonized cry, his eyes blanking out. With the increase in his upper body mass, his lower body also began to increase. His legs shot back out to the sides, trembling and throbbing. Then, with a second explosion of force and growth, the muscles in his legs, feet and ankles expanded. The crater beneath him grew at a phenomenal rate with the increase of the winds of energy radiating off of him. Alaric gasped in shock when another shock wave hit him. The clouds above Cooler began to circulate around him like a hurricane, the energy he was producing messing up the planet's regular weather patterns. After the change in the skies regular path, more of the tyrant began to change as well. The exocuffs around his wrists developed two horn-like spines that grew out on the elbow sides, as did four more horns on his back. Then, as the tone of his voice began to deepen in his yell, he increased in height even more. The white armor plates around his cranium developed into a four horned crown, with his facial features also becoming defined. His voice soon became rough and, seconds later, after his tail had increased in size to match his new height and mass, the winds of force died. This left the entire area in ruins with a whole new tyrant standing in the original Cooler's place.

As Alaric's eyes fell upon the newly transformed Cooler, his mouth dropped and he stepped back, shocked. Though the transformation was incredible, the energy level he emitted was amazing! The villagers stared in horror at the new alien floating above the crater, debris swirling around him as if got in the funnel of a typhoon. They could hardly believe their eyes at what was taking place. Now they had their doubts about whether the boy could handle the monster.

"Whoa!" Alaric exclaimed. He then frowned, narrowing his eyes and taking a stance. "You may be big, but I can still bring you down!" he shouted. Well, his size wasn't what concerned him; it was Cooler's energy level that made him worry.

The massive alien grinned and him, chuckling in that deep, rough voice that sent chills down Alaric's spine. God, he was terrifying as hell. The young Solorian didn't know anything that could compare. Cooler's grin dropped to a sinister smile, his red eyes locked with Alaric.

"That's ironic, that's exactly what your filthy monkey mother said to me!" the alien yelled, clenching his teeth and fists. There was a sharp tint punched into his ki when suddenly, a mouth mask appeared, zipping in suddenly and revolving up, covering up everything on his face in between both sides of the white exo-cranium, except his eyes. Now, it was on.

With a loud roar, Cooler launched himself at Alaric. Dust exploded behind him as his flight technique kicked into action, sending him hurling at Alaric at an incredible rate. The tyrant reached Alaric and struck out before the young Solorian could even react. Cooler drove his right fist straight into Alaric's stomach in uppercut like fashion, before flying on, dragging the boy with him. A couple of the villagers cried out in fright when they saw the young Solorian get pummeled. The giant alien's flight path was marked by the ground collapsing in the areas where he had flown over. A massive, crevice like trench was punched into the road as Cooler flew across it, his fist still impaling Alaric's torso.

Debris and dust flew as Cooler pushed Alaric all the way to the other side of the village, the two of them going straight through a store. Alaric went in back first, with his massive opponent forcing him on with his fist still buried into his gut. Already he was feeling intense waves of pain flooding into him. As soon as the two emerged on the other side, the store collapsed behind them, most of the wood work reduced to splinters. Seconds later, Cooler slowed himself down a bit, watching Alaric fly next to him out of control, and looking pretty beat up now. Then, while still in flight, Cooler cranked the same arm back he used to hit Alaric, before sending it forward in the form of a punishing power punch. He sent Alaric flying on with more damage added to him. The young Solorian flew straight into a distant mountain, the stone structure collapsing into a pile of rubble. Cooler hooked to the right, watching for a second as the mountain collapsed before chasing after him. The two of them disappeared into the cloud of dust and debris.

As the stone complex continued to fall and crumble, the dust cloud at the very top parted as Alaric flew up and out, aura flaring. Glaring down at the mountain he was just sent into, the young Solorian attempted to track his opponent. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough when suddenly, Cooler appeared above him at speeds far greater then his own. Alaric looked up, still flying, just in time to see the alien pull back his left leg and send it at him in the form of a roundhouse kick. Alaric was hit straight in the ribs, the blow tremendous and causing a sonic explosion to occur. He felt his organs were ruptured as he was sent flying in the direction of the village again 500 meters away. When he was sent away with that blow, Cooler followed on, catching up with Alaric easily.

Coming up above him, he pulled both his fists up, lacing his fingers before sending it straight down in a powerful hammer strike. He struck Alaric hard, sending him plummeting into the streets below. The child disappeared in a shower of dust and debris, as if a land mine had just gone off. Cooler returned to a regular standing position, floating high above the ground and watching the dust settle below. He chuckled evilly, amused at the sight.

"Another one bites the dust…"

As soon as the dust settled, revealing a huge crater amassed with upturned rubble and dirt, the ground began to tremble. Suddenly, as villagers around the crater parted, another small explosion occurred, this time many meters away from the newly made landmark. A blue, glowing figure emerged from the shower of dirt, shooting skywards and stopping to level at Cooler's altitude. He stopped right after he reached that height. Cooler saw the figure appear and grinned under his mask.

"Well…back for more, Solorian?"

Looking at Alaric, you could see that he was in an even worse state then ever. His top had been torn in two, with only the left half remaining up. The right side had been torn away, revealing half of his chiseled, upper body. He was bruised and battered all over, bleeding from the corner of his lip and was panting slightly. A white aura shone brightly around him, with his fists clenched. When he heard the tyrant's comment, he growled through gritted teeth before relaxing his expression to a tight scowl. His eye twitched.

"That's it!" he stated. His aura suddenly flashed a brilliant blue and the young Solorian shot at the alien, sword drawn. With a yell, he charged at full speed, intent on putting damage on the titan of terror.

As soon as he reached the alien, Alaric lashed out at him with a up-sideward strike, forcing Cooler to side step it. He then struck out sideways, with the alien ducking that and moving to the child's left. Picking up the pace, Alaric continued lashing out at the alien, only missing as he slowly backed away. Then, with a final stab move, Alaric sent the tyrant leaping back. Cooler took his usual standing stance, watching his opponent catch his breath before he put his weapon away. After which, he powered up some more, raising his ki and charging. Alaric sent a straight, left jab at Cooler, followed by a right body shot, a left hook, a right punch, a left punch and then a right hook. The alien dodged them all, moving from left to right while backing away. Alaric continued on with his assault, sending a left roundhouse kick aimed for the tyrant's head. Cooler ducked, and straightened, watching as Alaric came back with a right, follow up roundhouse kick. He parried that one before moving in and sending a straight punch of his own. The young Solorian yelled and leapt away, aura still flaring. He avoided the attack barely. When he did and saw Cooler pull back into a stance, the young Solorian attacked, charging at full speed.

Knowing that he would strike his opponent at the rate he was pulling back into a stance, Alaric prepared to send his punch in. Just then, faster then he could even see, Alaric received a powerful upper cut into his stomach, this one making him reel over and stop his attack instantaneously. His aura dissipated at this, with Cooler grabbing the child's hair and lifting him up. Pulling back his free, right fist, he began sending punches into the child, one after another across the face and in the stomach. Alaric was ruthlessly pounded, blood flying from his mouth whenever he was struck with a really punishing blow. After about 30 torturous blows, Cooler released Alaric, having tossed him in the air a bit and watched him fall. Then, pulling back his right fist, he sent a hook, turning into a punch, straight into the child's stomach. It was like setting up a baseball swing. The blow was tremendous, sending Alaric flying into the distance.

The tyrant followed, shooting through the air and reaching his target within seconds. When he reached Alaric, he forward flipped, sending his right heel into Alaric's back in a spin kick. The blow struck the Solorian prince in the stomach, sending him plummeting again. When the spiky haired boy hit the ground, the impact wasn't as great. He just formed a small crater that shook the ground and sent dust hurling into the air. Landing top part first, he engraved a slight outline of his body, cracks extending out from it. As soon as the dust settled it appeared he was unconscious. But the slight tremor in his limbs indicated he was still in this game.

Cooler landed on the same main road up ahead, back turned to where the boy had landed. He glared ahead of him, chuckling at how easy this fight was turning out.

"It appears that I have won this round…" he stated. Just then, Alaric began pushing himself onto his knees. Holding his position there, he chocked and coughed, throwing up blood before eventually staggering to his feet. He felt like he was hit by a train, his vision slightly blurred but recovering when his strength returned. Shaking his head and wobbling a bit, he took a stance. Gritting his teeth, he glared at Cooler's back, seeing him turn a bit and glance behind him. His eyes furrowed. "Or not…"

Alaric trembled on the spot, still angered by the fact that in this form he was still incapable of taking on the tyrant added to the fact that he understood some lucid remarks about his real mother and Cooler was the one responsible for his home planet's demise thus, by logic, he himself is the only one of his kind. He had other considerations but wanted to continue pushing himself. After a moment of standing there, he took a step forward, only to see Cooler turn side on to him and raise his right arm up towards him. His index finger extended and then, there was a blue go. Like bullets being fired from a pistol, blue, small ki balls began shooting straight at Alaric from Cooler's finger. They shot out faster then machine gun rounds, catching Alaric's attention. The Solorian child leapt into the air, avoiding the first barrage that struck the ground beneath him and past the empty air space he once was, striking some distant hills. The crater beneath him lit up with a series of small explosions, before erupting upwards. Alaric was already sky high by that time and was flying straight for Cooler. With a growl, the young Solorian prince pulled his right fist back, a blue glow emitting from the spaces between his fingers. With a yell, he threw his attack straight at Cooler. The energy broke up into blue shards that shot for the tyrant at speeds of shrapnel. The alien just watched as the attack headed towards him and as they struck the ground around him.

There was a tremendous burst of light occurred as the ground lit up in a ball of fire. Simultaneous explosions occurred, consuming Cooler whole in a fiery bombardment. The orange flames leapt into the air, shaping into a mushroom like explosion. It lit up the skies and illuminated the town, the villagers staring at the sight in awe. Within seconds the fire fell back to a blaze on the ground where many craters and holes had been punched. Alaric kept his right hand held down towards the area, teeth gritted as he watched and waited to see what would happen next. When it seemed that he had terminated his opponent, he got the biggest shock of his life when Cooler suddenly burst out from the fire, charging straight at Alaric. With a loud yell he hooked at the Solorian child with his left, clothes lining him.

Alaric was knocked back by the blow, for which Cooler continued by dropping behind him and sending a right roundhouse kick at his side. This blow hurled Alaric across the skies with new bruises. More waves of pain shot through him like cold water over a rock, but not enough to cripple him. The child eventually stopped on his own using his energy to halt his flight. Upon recovery, Alaric took a stance and looked up to where Cooler had attacked him at least 100 meters away, only to see him charging at him again. In a split second, the alien was upon him, and Alaric was struck in the gut when Cooler thrust his right knee into him. This was followed up by a left elbow to the back that sent Alaric downwards and into the streets of the destroyed village. When he landed, he crashed spray legged in a newly formed crater. He was in shock, and was especially winded. Upon seeing his opponent's impact with the ground, Cooler followed through by falling through the air, foot first and landing directly on Alaric's stomach, ramming him deeper into the earth. The blow shook the ground and ruptured Alaric's internal system. The child coughed up blood before letting out a cry of agony. A second later, he fell into a semi-conscious state, trembling and unable to move.

Cooler stepped off of him, chuckling evilly as he glared down at the battered boy. "Ha! So this is what's left of the mighty Solorian race that threatened to kill me. This has to be some kind of sick joke. Some legend," the tyrant said. The mask over his mouth and nose disappeared, clicking into concealment and revealing his face to its fullest. He spat to the side before again glaring hatefully back down at the boy, eyes red. "Well, I guess this leaves one more task left to complete. Destroy this planet and…huh?"

He had thought he had killed the boy, but then when he saw Alaric choke and tremble, he couldn't help but feel overly shocked. When this realization crossed Cooler's mind, he grinned and chuckled, hands on his hips. "Ahh…still alive…well I guess I'll just have to make sport of this…"

Reaching down with his left hand, he picked the child up by the collar and held him in at chest height. From here he stared at the limp body, taking in all the damage his opponent had suffered. After a brief moment, the tyrant held up his right hand and, charged up an attack. A purple ball of energy emerged, hovering above his palm and crackling dangerously. Pink electricity shot around it, with the light from the attack illuminating the entire area. Those people of the village who were watching were backing away, frightened. They knew what horror was about to take place. The alien was going to kill the boy in cold blooded murder. Cooler grinned, holding the boy up higher just so everyone could see.

"Without your hero to protect you now, this entire planet is doomed! Look into my eyes boy, I want to see you die, feel your skull crumble beneath my fist! Now watch as I kill the last threat to me and…!"

"STOP IT!" a little voice cried out, stopping Cooler's ranting and catching everyone's attention. The alien glanced down to his right towards the ground several feet away, where he spotted a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes…Erran. She was staring angrily up at the tyrant, tears in her eyes and teeth bared. Her entire body was trembling, both with anger and fear. "You leave him a lone you big bully!"

Cooler flinched, his attention now firmly set on Erran rather than Alaric. He had to say, she had a lot of guts to stand up to him after watching what had transpired. "Why don't you just get back, rat!"

Erran wasn't shaken by his words and took a step forward. Her mother was watching horror filled from the sidelines, bewildered by how her daughter had reacted to this. "I won't…let you…hurt him!" she sobbed, trying to suppress her fear. Cooler growled and raised his hand toward her, the positioning changing with his index finger pointing at her instead. The purple ball of energy converted to a glowing tip on the end of his finger.

"Very well then! I'll just kill you first!" Erran let out a gasp when she saw him direct his finger towards her. The glow of purple energy fell upon her and she stepped back. She tripped over an upturned rock and fell back, crawling away slowly. Cooler grinned when he saw her reaction now. "What happened to all that spirit?" he laughed. "Good-bye!" The energy around his finger increased in brightness, beginning to flicker all the more. Erran's mother, Kasia, was immediately at her daughter's side, taking her into her arms in an attempt to protect her. But it would prove to be no good.

Just as Cooler was launching his attack Alaric awakened from his unconscious state and sent a powered up, left roundhouse kick into the tyrant's face. The blow was tremendous in relation with Alaric's current state, with the blow sending Cooler staggering back and causing him to fire his attack in to the sky as he released the boy. The young Solorian leapt out of his grip and landed several meters away as Cooler staggered to a stop, his left cheek bruised and bottom lip bleeding.

"What the…!" Cooler growled.

Alaric, now back to full strength, smirked at Cooler. "Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily, Cooler?!" Alaric shouted at him. The tyrant gasped stepping back. The young Solorian then frowned, narrowing his eyes down on the alien. "I've been holding back this whole time to see how you fight. Now that I know my own limitations, I can finally be rid of you once and for all! TAKE THIIIISSS!" he yelled, throwing both hands forward and unleashing an invisible blast of energy. Cooler was caught completely off guard and was sent flying skywards and into the distance. Alaric growled and powered up. "I won't let you harm these people! This planet is my home, now get off it! ARGH!" He took off after the tyrant, intent on beating him.

The blast sent Cooler out of the village and into a valley nearby, Alaric taking this fight so that no one else would get hurt. When Cooler eventually got a hold of his bearings, he saw Alaric flying after him and he growled. He quickly repositioned himself and steadied his fall, floating the rest of the way down to the surface of the planet and landing, dropping in a more concentrated stance. After getting a taste of that previous attack, he had no intention of slipping up at this point.

He saw Alaric land several meters in front of him, dropped into his own stance and glaring at him. Cooler chuckled, his grin seen plastered plainly on his face and confidence nestled deep in his stare.

"You're making a big mistake," the tyrant stated. "You shouldn't be throwing your life away like this, Keamaru*. Just except your fate…" Alaric spat blood out of his mouth, shaking his head and hardening his glare on his opponent.

"You're overconfident Cooler. You shouldn't be underestimating me, for I too have been suppressing my own power up till this moment. I just wanted to see what you could do," the young Solorian stated, before narrowing his eyes more. "And for a fact that you never gave me a chance to power up or show you my true power…"

Cooler grinned. "And what makes you think I will let you reach your full power? I have you beat already in your present state!" Alaric snorted.

"Well, it only takes me a brief moment to reach my level! You want to see?" Cooler grinned.

"What could you possibly show me that will put an end to my thoughts of victory?!" Alaric growled, fists clenching.

"THIS! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" the young Solorian cried, a golden aura erupting around him and expanding in a burst. Golden bolts of electricity began radiating off of him like a field, with his power level taking a massive jump. This was accompanied by the changes made in his outward appearance, these shocking the lizard tyrant standing a ways from him. Alaric's hair stiffened and rose a bit, with its texture changing from brown to gold. His eyes, once hazel orbs, were now teal and shining every time his aura swept past his face. Dust and debris flew from underneath him as a small crater was punched at his feet with the intensity of his transformation. As soon as he had transformed and Cooler had reacted to it in kind, Alaric glared back down at him with fury evident in his gaze.

"You know, the funny thing is that my father, Goku, was the one who defeated Frieza, though I'll admit I had my fair share of that fight beforehand. But the one thing he told Gohan and myself is that to ascend to the Super Saiyan level, or in this case Super Solorian, is a need and overcoming of an emotional turmoil. Which in this case, you have fueling that fire unknowingly, now it's time for you to get burned!"

Cooler growled at took a harder stance. He too powered up, a purple aura springing up around him and burning as fiercely as Alaric's. However, his ki level didn't reach Alaric and was easily dwarfed by the young Super Solorian. Even so, he didn't know that. "Over!? NO! It's over when I say it's over! I've got five planets to destroy by the end of the day, including this one! I have nothing to fear, I've come across millions like you!"

Alaric held up his fist threateningly. "Yes you have! But count me as the last!"

Cooler's mouth and face guard came back up, shielding him. With a burst of energy, Cooler hurled himself at Alaric in a charge, moving into attack. The Super Solorian floated up slightly, ready to meet his opponent's blunt assault. The tyrant struck out with a left knee, with Alaric meeting it with a right elbow. Cooler then threw a right straight punch after pulling his knee back, only for Alaric to spin around and crack the side of his left fist against it, stopping Cooler's attacks. Alaric's parrying was swift and brief, and when he blocked that last attack, he then sent a powerful, right hook across the alien's chest. The mighty being was sent soaring skywards, with the young Solorian in hot pursuit.

Alaric appeared above Cooler as he flew on, the tyrant caught completely off guard at the sudden speed the child had picked up. Reacting quickly, he threw a left punch straight for the Solorian, only for Alaric to faze out and reappear behind the tyrant, directly in his path. Pulling his left leg back, Alaric sent it up into Cooler, knocking him skywards. The tyrant let out a yell of pain as he spun and twirled, stopping many stories above the earth. Turning around, he prepared for another attack. The young Solorian was quickly upon him, appearing out of thin air in front of Cooler and sending a straight punch into his stomach. Cooler was struck full on by the blow and sent upwards a bit. He put his hands over the new wound, only to receive a quick, strike kick in the face. He flew up higher, with Alaric still following.

Within moments, the two warriors were above the clouds. Cooler was able to stop at this point and as soon as he broke through the barrier of white fluff, flew backwards to create distance. Stopping at a particular point, he watched Alaric burst through the white cover in front of him, soaked from moisture. Soaking himself, Cooler pulled back his right hand and threw it forward with a yell. With this, he unleashed a concentrated cluster blast, the blue energy that had formed exploding as hundreds of small ki bullets shot straight for Alaric. The young Solorian was ready for this. He effortlessly produced a shield where he floated, which sprung up around him and blocked all of the small, yet powerful blasts. Each ki bullet exploded uselessly against his defense, and as soon as they were all finished, Alaric lowered his shield and prepared to attack again. Cooler was infuriated that his own assault had failed.

Closing his eyes, Alaric brought his hands up and began making slow, relaxed hand movements. He moved his hands around him in flowing motions, gathering energy and a feel of his surroundings. The clouds around him presented a perfect opportunity to try his new technique. From which, he gathered the moisture from the clouds and, after a few more hand gestures, took control of them. Harnessing the moisture inside the clouds, he pulled his left hand from behind him and upwards, the concentrated liquid flying straight at Cooler in the form of a wave. The tyrant was shocked when he saw the wave of water approach him. Not knowing how to block it, he crossed his arms over his face as the water crashed into him. Alaric moved his hands about, watching as he influenced the attack. The water enveloped Cooler into a waterspout, which began spinning him and spinning him. After a while of battering him inside of it, Alaric halted it, throwing his left hand forward and clenching it into a tight fist. The water froze into ice instantaneously.

After it was frozen, Alaric pulled his right hand about and, with his aura still warping around him, threw his it forward. The concentrated energy he had built up unleashed as he fired his brother's Daisenko attack. The blue blast flew at the pillar of floating ice and struck it, disappearing into it. At first nothing happened, but after several cracks began to form on the pillar, it exploded with incredible force, sending ice shards everywhere. A highly damaged Cooler emerged, plummeting and yelling as he fell with the ice, which quickly fell to pieces and rained down on the planet in the form of snow.

After falling many stories, and out of the clouds, he slowed himself and stopped, glaring up to a higher altitude where he expected Alaric to be. He was to be proven wrong again when Alaric appeared in front of him and sent a punishing, left hook across his face. After which he moved with Cooler and sent a killer kick into his side and gut. The blow made Cooler reel over, winded. Clutching his stomach, the tyrant backed away, choking and groaning. Using his bodily influence, his mask disappeared from his face, allowing him to breathe properly and cough up the blood in his mouth. Then, after ridding himself of the excess fluids in his mouth, he glared up at Alaric, more blood running down from his mouth and eyes glowing fiercely. Alaric just glared, aura warping fiercely around him with bolts of gold continuing to radiate off of him.

Cooler trembled, growling through gritted teeth. "You…" he began, roughly. "You have been holding out this whole time…Super Solorian?" Alaric nodded.

"If I wanted to beat you in the beginning when you had me pinned, I could have done so in my normal form. I just wanted you to be stupid enough to provoke me to this transformation and show you what I really was, just so you remember and never come back!" Alaric stated. Cooler grinned and chuckled.

"So…I've been outclassed all along. But do you really think I'm afraid of a stupid Super Solorian?!" he growled, laughing some more. Alaric felt that he had something else cooked up. Was it another transformation? Cooler grinned, his mask appearing once more and covering his face, except his eyes. "NOOOOO! NOW DIE! RAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" he roared, throwing his left hand forward and unleashing a purple blast of energy, a destructive wave. The blast ripped through the air and consumed Alaric, not exploding but later dissipating when its connection was severed.

When it finally did, the young Solorian glared ahead at the sender of the attack, but saw that the tyrant wasn't there anymore. Tracking Cooler's energy signal, the young Solorian looked up into the skies above him, knowing he was there. When the mist of smoke from the alien's previous attack lifted, the Solorian child was able to see what was happening. When he spotted Cooler about 50 stories above him, he was immediately shocked when he saw what he was holding: a massive, fiery energy ball, shimmering brightly and packing massive amounts of energy. It floated several feet above Cooler's grasp, obviously a weapon of his own creation. Alaric gasped, shocked at the sight. The tyrant laughed.

"Sleeping on the job, Super Solorian?" he yelled, chuckling. "I can gather energy and create far more powerful attacks faster then my brother ever could! This is what I call my Super Nova! Not even my brother's death ball can measure up to this attacks' might! Your distraction will prove to be your biggest mistake yet! NOW DIE WITH THIS PLANET!" he roared, throwing his hand down and sending the massive, fiery colored ball straight down at Alaric. It plummeted through the air at a phenomenal rate, with Cooler's strength backing it up. "SEE YOU IN HELL SOLORIAN!"

Alaric saw the attack approaching him. It was coming up fast, with no hint of stopping. Soon, the light and the attack itself was upon him, the raging winds it created whipping at him and his clothes. His aura was blown back by the amount of momentum it had. Just looking at it was a terrifying sight. But, Alaric wasn't going to give up. He had to stop it. So, as soon as he saw the moon sized attack come with several meters of him, Alaric powered up some more. A light-gold, radioactive glow emitted off of his body as his aura exploded more ferociously around him, accompanied by the lightning storm of golden bolts of electricity. With a yell of power and courage, Alaric flew up to meet Cooler's attack and threw both his hands into it, the attack burned in his grip as it pushed him back ever so slowly. It was at this moment, Alaric realized the attack was packing more then just the power to destroy the planet, not to mention starting to burn his hands a little. With a growl, Alaric powered up more, only to find himself being pushed closer and closer towards the ground. He growled through gritted teeth when the ball of energy suddenly grew. Cooler's laughter echoed all around him.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Struggle all you want! It's over! That's what you get for disgracing me and my family!" the tyrant roared. He saw his attack come in contact with the planet, the young Solorian pressed right underneath it.

At the front of the attack, baring the full brunt of its force, Alaric kicked his feet into the ground, keeping himself upright and holding the fiery death ball back. The raging winds bit at the earth with the intense heat of the attack burning against the opposing force. Alaric growled, feeling the earth crumble beneath him as debris, dust and rubble flew around him. It was as if the whole planet was going to explode. Well, it would if he let this thing hit the core.

"I will not…let this fiend…destroy any more lives! His evil hand…has stretched over others…far enough!" Alaric yelled in his mind between his burst efforts to keep the attack back. He growled, his muscles throbbing and bulging as he applied more strength. However, the earth beneath him crumbled and he felt himself falling. "He's murdered…millions of innocent people…!" The ground broke and cracked, his feet sinking in deeply and threatening to give way. Alaric pushed up more. "Never give up…never give in…...I probably should stretched before doing this!"

Cooler grinned and, aiming his left hand at the energy ball, pumped the final, huge push into it. The invisible wave of energy soared down, striking the ball which increased its size, density and momentum. The tyrant yelled. "I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!"

The increase of the ball's strength sent Alaric toppling into the earth, the fiery attack crushing him. More rubble and debris flew outwards as the crust of the planet began to crumble. The entire planet shook, with the people in the village nearby feeling the ground quake, as well as see what looked to be the sun punching into their planet. It seemed that Cooler had won.

The tyrant laughed out loud, his face mask flipping back and disappearing, revealing his wide grin and expression of victory. He raised his fists and turned, laughing heartedly into the skies so that the Gods themselves could hear him. "YES! This planet will soon be destroyed at my hands! And the Super Saiyans and Solorians shall be defeated, a feat not even my own brother could accomplish! I shall rule this quadrant and destroy every opposing planet in my path! No one shall rise against me now! Not even…huh?! Cooler looked back down to his attack, expecting to see it borrowing into the ground. Instead, he saw it popping out of the ground, the wind direction changing so that it hit him. He gasped when he saw what was happening. "WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Alaric was back on his feet, and had hit harder ground. He pushed off of it, using his own back strength to help him. His arms, chest and face were pressed hard up against the giant energy ball. It was still driving into him, but he had gained control over it. It was in his grasp, and he was going to use it. With a yell of agony, Alaric forced it forward, pushing it out so that his hands held it. Now that it was in place, the young Solorian pushed it up so that he threw it only a few feet into the air. When it began coming back down to him, he threw his right hand back then drove it forward, unleashing a concentrated blue energy blast. The spear end of the energy blast struck the surface of the attack before growing and growing slowly until Alaric began pouring everything he had into it.

Alaric's mind was a whirl, finishing the last part of his last sentence.

"…and never talk DEFEAT!" he yelled in his mind, growling and glaring up into the fiery ball of energy he held back with his blast.

At first the Super Nova and Alaric's attack were even. But then, when Alaric chanted these words and the words of his symbolic attack, the day was decided.

Referring back to what Cooler had shouted to him, the young Solorian retorted in kind. "ALL YOU PEOPLE DO IS TAAAAAALLLLLLLLKKK! SAVE A PLACE FOR ME IN HELL, WHY DON'T YOU?! AFTER YOU COOLER! SOUL BREAKER BLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSTTTTTT!" Alaric roared, his voice drowned out as his attack exploded full force. His entire aura flashed a blueish-red as he poured all the energy he had packed into one blast. His attack punched straight into Cooler's attack and sent it right back at him. The red blast with blue electricity sent the Super Nova straight back at its owner faster then it had came at Alaric. It lit the sky up and rumbled as it progressed on. Cooler was shocked.

"NO! NOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" he shouted, turning to his attack and pulled his hands back. "DAMN YOU SOLORIAN!" With that, he threw it forward, attempting to push his attack back. But just then, his own attack struck him and enveloped him. The tyrant sunk into the fiery ball where he was suspended in its centre. Soon, he and his planet destroying attack were sent into space, pushed for miles and miles without stopping before suddenly reaching the end of their journey near Venus. It was here, his attack reacted with Alaric's blast penetrating it and exploding. The skies were lit up, as if a real Super Nova had just occurred. Cooler was annihilated with the explosion.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he roared, his body burning away and reducing to nothing but ash before that too was turned into particles. His voice disappeared with him and echoed into the distance. Everything turned white with the 100,000,000 kiloton explosion, and finally, after the Super Nova had taken a Nebula like formation, it died out, leaving everything back the way it was.

Back on earth, when the light from the explosion had finally died out, the results of the battle was revealed. Standing right where he was when he was being pressed under the attack, Alaric, the two time protector of the earth, powered down and relaxed, his arms lowering to his sides. A smile streaked across his face as he gazed up into space. Even though he was in pain, and fatigued beyond belief, he couldn't help but feel that he had accomplished something extraordinary. He sighed and shook his head. He then looked back into the sky, as if looking for his parent's approval or at least a sign from them.

Reaching into the brown bag at his side, he pulled out a Senzu bean and ate it. He soon felt the sweet relief of rejuvenation flow through him; his wounds healing and all bruises, cuts, torn muscles and broken bones recovering. The fight with Cooler had given him the greatest training he could ever receive in a lifetime. Even though he had been beaten to a pulp, it was all the experience he could ever ask for. Besides, he felt he had enough for the week. Perhaps he could spend the next seven days resting up.

Looking up again, he took in a deep breath of air and smirked. His Solorian side appeared to have the greater influence over him in this aftermath. "So uncivilized…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

***Keamaru- Alaric's true Solorian name**

**Power levels:**

**Alaric (Keamaru)**

**Base**

**4.75 million (with weights)**

**5.5 million (w/o weights)**

**275 million (Super Solorian)**

**7 million (after Sensu bean)**

**Cooler**

**Base**

**Around Frieza power level**

**Fifth/Final from**

**225 million**

**Please Read and REVIEW!**


	23. TrainingWMT

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 22**

**Training/WMT**

As soon as Alaric had fully recovered from his battle, he flew back to the village. The people, who had been watching from afar from their village, had all come out to meet their hero. Staring up into the skies, they saw him fly down to them, and land in the middle of the main road. He touched down softly, the people gathering and forming a perimeter around him. They all whispered and murmured amongst each other, with the young Solorian prince looking around at them all, a smile on his face. They were all smiling too and, even though no one knew where it started, a series of clapping rang out and turned into applause. Everyone congratulated the boy for his efforts. This seemed to lighten him up a bit more, making him feel at ease.

Kasia and Erran came up to him from the crowds, accompanied by several other villagers. Alaric shook hands with a couple of them who thanked him for fighting off the invaders. The boy nodded up to those who shook his hand before turning to Kasia and Erran. The two smiled at him and bowed thanks, to which Alaric bowed in return.

"Thank you for saving our village," Kasia said softly. The three straightened and looked at each other. The young Solorian nodded to them, the background murmuring of the people around him still going on. Even so, he focused on Kasia and Erran, eyes firmly fixated on the pair.

"You're welcome," Alaric replied. "I have a knack for showing up during worse times. I'm beginning to think that I'm some sort of bad guy magnet…" he continued.

Kasia chuckled. "That can't be true," she exclaimed. "Bad things happen, that's just it. You can't stop things from happening, preferably everything. That's like trying to stop the time." Alaric shrugged,

"I guess. But I know one thing I can do and that is stop time…though only briefly. Eventually that clock has got to continue on ticking, thus we keep living, and I'll have to face these types of situations again," Alaric stated, thumbing back over the horizon where the villagers saw him wrestling with the Super Nova energy ball. Kasia nodded in agreement to his comments, same as other people who were listening. After seeing what he could do, no one doubted his abilities, as well as being able to stop time. All his talk months ago when he was fighting the Ginyu Force with his friends and family should be sort of a reminder (fortunately the villagers weren't there but believed him anyway).

Alaric then turned to Erran, walking over to her and still bearing that smile. The blonde haired girl moved closer to her mother, hiding herself and blushing as Alaric stared at her. They both exchanged friendly gazes, with the young Solorian bowing to the girl. "Thank you Erran. You were really brave for standing up to that monster. I wouldn't have been able to defeat him if it wasn't for you…"

Erran turned to him a bit more, still smiling. "Y-You're welcome…" Alaric tilted his head to her, his eyes shimmering.

'Strange…she does act shy…but she's got a strong spirit somewhere inside her. It must act via reaction to an unfamiliar or dangerous situation. It's a common occurrence…'

Just then, Alaric turned to look around at the other villagers, as well as the village itself. He blinked in surprise when he watched on of the stores collapse and bury itself in its own debris and a cloud of dust. Everyone jumped when they heard the store collapse, and turned in the direction Alaric was looking. The young Solorian chuckled and placed his hands on his hips, walking out of the perimeter and towards the fallen building. He kicked at the broken pieces of timber, studying its make in former design and type.

"Sorry, I must have over done it during my fights…damn," he spoke, turning back to the crowds, rubbing the back of his head. "I do so much apologize…"

"That's okay," a man, with brown hair, a mustache and in his thirties called out in assurance. "We can rebuild everything that was destroyed or damaged today. We started off with very little many years ago; therefore we can certainly manage from here…" Everyone around him nodded. However, Alaric didn't want to go off feeling he was the cause of this. He held out his hand towards them.

"No, no…please. I'd like to help out more," Alaric exclaimed with a bright smile. "I broke it, so I'll fix it. Just leave it to me. I'll have your village brand spanking new in no time! You can count on it…"

Everyone stared at him in surprise and puzzlement, scratching their heads to how he would be able to fix up 5 shops, 7 houses, 6 fields and 5 roads in 8 hours…

Well, it seemed as though the young Solorian was able to manage his new tasks pretty well, better than anyone had ever expected. He had this thing down easy, no questions asked, and no one had even considered him to be such a great architect. He was more of a fighter than anything else. However, that didn't stop him from. The first pieces in the village he started off with were repairing the destroyed and/or damaged buildings.

Flying over to a nearby forest, the young Solorian gathered up at least ten red woods and brought them back. Setting them down just outside the village, he immediately set to work. Using his bare hands and fists, he easily turned one of the large logs into a pile of timber, to which he began reconstructing one of the stores. Within an hour, with the help of several hundreds nails and a couple of tools, he restored it to its original and formal glory. After a quick paint job, he moved onto the next store. The largest of the shops he had to rebuild had to be the three story mini-mart, which belonged to a single family who ran it together. He focused all his efforts into reconstructing each and every store. Alaric followed the step by step routine through the use of a photographic memory and the knack for being a good craftsman. First came the foundation repairs and connections, as well as the drains and pipelines. Next came the framework for the standard building, followed up by the building of the levels, one on top of the other. Making sure it was strong and sturdy enough; he proceeded with applying the walls and roof. Within that hour, the building was standing strong and tall, fully functional to stand against the cold of winter and the heat of summer.

The second part of his tasks at hand was his disposing of the bodies of Dore, Neize and Sauza. He burnt them atop of a hill, paying his respects before returning some time later to continue with his chores. He continued with applying his efforts to fixing the houses that had been damaged due to the fight. He asked for no help and didn't accept it either. He was a one man worker. Within another two hours, he had completed rebuilding and fixing the damaged houses. The people whose homes had been the target during the fight were grateful for his hard work. But not stopping to rest just yet, Alaric went on to fixing up the roads. He was breaking records for being the only man…or boy on earth to build four houses in less than four hours.

The roads were easily fixed up. With the crowd of villagers watching curiously from behind, Alaric took his stand at the very end of the main road that cut through the village. To where it began and ended, it had been ravaged by the fierce battle with both Cooler and his Squadron. The young Solorian knew exactly how to fix it. Using his mastery over the elements and energy of the earth, he took one of his familiar fighting stances and focused his energy. Shifting his feet across the earth, he flowed through a series of hand and bodily movements before, cupping his hands behind him, threw them both forward. He unleashed his energy in one burst, a ripple in the earth expanding out from in front of him and running down to road. Scooping up dirt, rock, rubble and ground, the pot holes, craters and upturned earth was refitted, refilled and evened out. The wave of energy that Alaric sent down the road fixed everything up instantly, leaving a nice, flat path for the villagers and vehicles to cross. He smiled in satisfaction at this job, and was applauded by the people who had been watching. He did the same to several other roads and pathways, clearing the ways as well as filling in the gaps. It was all done according to his perspective. With all of this accomplished, he moved onto the next task.

The fields, crops and valleys were his next chore. Strangely enough, he enjoyed this kind of work. Since it involved the repairing of the land, his efforts were the least he could contribute in thanks for everything it has done for him. Most of the ground of the fields that he had fought around, on or had targeted was burnt, upturned and disheveled. It wasn't suitable for growing crops or other sources of food anymore. He had to correct the most damaged ones manually, while tending to the others with simple uses of earth leveling.

Alaric was making short work of his duties on one of the fields. Using a hoe as his implement, he dug away long trench lines through the badly mangled fields which he had sanitized not long ago. Now that the ash ridden ground had been cleared up, it left him with the simple task of creating narrow furrows in which he could later plant the seeds.

Because he was at this for some time, and for a fact that he didn't want to get his clothes dirty, he had discarded his white gi top. Even though he created a new on, he had no use for it at this point. Along with his sword and waist sash, he folded them up and set them at the fixed wall surrounding the edges of the field he was working on. The gate had been torn away during the fight, yet another thing he would have to fix. Now topless, he was hard at work at plowing the field. As soon as he got this one done, he could get the others done quicker since he had already familiarized himself with this job.

Stopping for a moment, Alaric wiped a bit of sweat that had fallen in front of his forehead. He also brushed some of the bangs of hair away, wondering how hot it actually was now. His body was covered with a small amount of sweat, creating a nice sheen that would appeal to almost anyone. On the other hand, his chiseled form would perhaps appeal more to girls around his age then anyone else.

Speaking of which, a small audience had gathered just outside the fence to watch him work. After a brief stretch out, Alaric got back to work. Leaning up against the stone wall to his left, Erran and a couple of her friends were watching him with awe and admiration. Propping up her elbows on top of the wall and placing her head in her hands, Erran gazed dreamily at Alaric and sighed, blinking. "Wow…isn't he cute or what?" she asked her raven haired friend beside her. Erran's friend had black hair tied back in a pony tail, and was wearing her casual purple dress with blue linings. She nodded in agreement, tilting her head a bit while they watched Alaric dig away.

"Yeah…he's amazing…" Erran giggled and glanced over at her.

"You can say that again," the blonde haired girl exclaimed softly, so that Alaric didn't hear them. Making sure he didn't, she looked back at him, only to be entranced by his good looks again. "At first…I never thought boys like him could ever exist in reality. He's something you'd really find in a fantasy…"

"Any fantasy," her friend continued with a similar dreamy expression. The two of them sighed simultaneously as they continued to watch Alaric work away.

It would take a bit more work, but he would have this field done in no time…

Two Hours later…

In no time at all, all fields had been fixed, tended too and watered. Alaric saw to it that everything was back to how it was before Cooler and his mercenary gang showed up. He and the rest of the village were overly satisfied. To add to it, everyone else felt kind of guilty that this one boy had done them so much out of kindness. He was someone they could really learn from. Taking a step back, Alaric admired all of his hard day's work. Fixing the buildings was the hardest of the lot, but he eventually got it all done. As for the walls and gates surrounding the fields that were damaged, he fixed them with a few gap fillings of rock etc. The gates were basically poles tied together. He improved these entrances by using bamboo, since they were so hard to break. It was a neat element to add to the field perimeters.

After everything was put back together, Alaric joined the crowds of people on the main road, ready for his departure back home. Dressing and belting his sword back around him, he smiled at the villagers in front of him and bowed to them.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all," Alaric exclaimed, looking up to see them all still smiling at him. "I hope the repairs are to your liking…"

"You've worked hard enough, lad," an old woman called from the crowd. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You should probably get going now," another, young man said. "Your parents may be worried sick about you." Alaric just grinned and waved away that statement.

"Ahh…they'll be fine," Alaric exclaimed. "I'm always out, so they don't concern themselves with my business." Kasia nodded to him, walking up so that she stood directly in front of him.

"Well, whatever the case, your family will need you. We appreciate everything you've done for us. So thank you again," the woman said. Alaric smiled and nodded affirmatively.

"It's my pleasure." Suddenly, he felt someone tug on his sleeve and looked down. There, he saw Erran smiling up at him, eyes wavering. After a few blinks of confusion and an exchange of stares, Erran stood up on her toes and gave him a soft kiss on the side of his lips before scampering back to her mother. She smiled over at Alaric with a light blush, waving to him. Alaric smiled and waved back to her, before sending a final wave to the crowds.

"Good-bye everyone!" he called, turning and sprinting off down the road. The whole crowd waved and shouted good-bye before seeing him power up and take off into the skies. With a trail of energy marking his path, Alaric disappeared into the distance, leaving the village he had saved far behind.

Months on...

The years left for training passed by quickly. The Z-fighters used these last months to focus on that one goal, with little time spent for pleasures. This left all those members of the Z-Team who could not fight alone with very little to do except provide support. Bulma helped repair the GR and equipment whenever Vegeta wrecked it, Master Roshi continued giving advice to Krillin during his training, Puar continued to hang about his friend Yamcha, and Oolong continued his life with Turtle on Kame Island, Chi-Chi, perhaps considered the head of the household since Goku, Gohan, and Alaric were mostly out, would complete her cleaning tasks, prepping food and occasional spar with Gohan. Korin kept handing Yajirobee errands to go on and the Ox-King continued to run his Kingdom. As for everyone else, they continued running through their sessions as planned.

Vegeta, as mentioned above, was training hard, pushing himself and breaking through barriers. It was only a couple of months after the Cooler incident did he finally transform into a Super Saiyan. His power upgrade was incredible, exceeding Goku's by barely a fraction, a tad bit weaker than Alaric when he discovered that Alaric could turn Super, and exceeding Piccolo's power level by far. That one part made him happy. He was proud of his achievement. From here on in, he trained to influence himself in his new transformed state, gaining control over it and retaining the form for as long as possible. It was also during this time did a remarkable thing happen. One day after long hours of training in the GR, the Prince of all Saiyans took a nice relaxing bathe in the sauna. It just so happened Bulma followed him in and…one thing led up to another and…no further comments are needed. After which there was a private wedding ceremony and honeymoon. The next day, Vegeta hit the GR for the rest of the three years till the androids' arrival.

Goku and Piccolo continued training at Mount Paoz. Closely watched by Chi-Chi from the sidelines whenever she was outside, she oversaw the two of them battling it out in the surrounding valleys. Although she rarely saw them at all because of their lightning fast speed, she had reasons to believe they were out there. The shockwaves and explosions were a big give away. Goku had increased his power about 75 to what it originally was. Piccolo felt the same and was feeling stronger then ever before.

Tien and Chouzu were also training hard, working on their skills and strength training. Tien had managed to raise his entire fighting attributes three fold. His fast progress was most unexpected. Chouzu was the same, but remained under strengthened. When the end of the year was coming to a close, Tien figured that maybe it was best for Chouzu to hang back when it came to battling the androids. The little fighter agreed, saying he would stay at Master Roshi's place during the whole android ordeal. He felt guilty that he wasn't strong enough to handle the androids, but Tien assured him by saying that it was for the better, and for a fact that he didn't want his friend to get killed, like he did when they fought against the Saiyans.

Yamcha had found his way back into the game finally. When it came to the close of the three years, he felt stronger, faster and more skilled then he had ever been before. His shared use of several of the GR's allowed him to get all the training he needed. The recommendations his friends had made was a sure pay off and he was breaking records.

Krillin's time at Kame House was somewhat of a big hit with him. Not only did he get all the training he needed every day, but that large amount of space and fresh air lifted his spirits. The amount of time he spent on that secluded island was quite refreshing. If you were to get rid of Master Roshi, it would be paradise. He was even able to fit in some surfing and sunbathing in his three-year, everyday life. He was glad he had taken up permanent residence at Kame House.

As for Alaric, the young Solorian's training life had taken an even better turn. He was so much stronger then he was before and was on a positive streak. His ingenuity and unorthodox training methods gave him an edge above others. He would rarely train in his Super Solorian form, because he believed training in normal form strengthened him faster. It also packed him with more endurance to handle his transformed state. It was also noticed that when he transformed, his stance changed to a more preferred one to match the new level he reached. It switched from basic to a more advanced stance, which came to him so much easier. However, the change in fighting styles meant little to him, as it rarely increased his advantage over another. He stated "No fighting style is greater then the other. It all depends on the level of skill the fighter and creator of the style is on." He learned this through spars and various practice sessions. Along the days of his training, he spent a good amount of his time on his own, with some days he spent with Goku and Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta and Chi-Chi. Mostly they just trained, and on some occasions they talked. Whenever Piccolo meditated, Gohan was there with him. Whenever Alaric needed company, he would go to his father or brother (and Piccolo on other occasions). Whenever he wanted to look up on things and share a talk on other subjects, he would visit Vegeta and Krillin. The advice given to him, as well as the presence of his friends and family, put ease to his whirling thoughts.

Especially with Vegeta on the account of the Saiyan/Solorian relationship, as Alaric was still very curious about what he wanted to know about his heritage. He was quite surprised by Vegeta's rather semi-subtle positive comments of the Solorian race, granted as he has known Vegeta for being prideful of his Saiyan heritage, but as it turns out Vegeta knew about the conflict that arised between the Saiyans and Solorians. So between these two, they decided to continue the pact between the two races once Vegeta filled Keamaru (Alaric; Vegeta now calling him by his native name, just like Goku XD) on the terms of the pact. In Alaric's opinion, after all the times of him visiting Vegeta for questions, he dare say that they both grew to the point of having a mutual respect for each other. Either because of them both having royal blood in them, both full-blooded of their respective race, or getting to know each other personally to a degree, possibly a combination of all three. But Alaric was smart enough to not to bring that subject up with Vegeta, for a small feeling of being pummeled by him, though a small part of him said that he probably wouldn't go through entirely with it.

He even went up to the Lookout to visit Dende, just as he had promised. He would spend hours talking on a particular day before getting back to training. It seemed that he had things well balanced, since he was spending some time with Bulma studying up on technology and computers, as well as staying at home doing some studying; although he never really got into it.

Just so he would never get rusty or slack off, he would always fight a copy of himself that bore the knowledge of all his techniques and possessed all his strength. He had punishing tests of his own, by battling a voodoo based copy that inflicted more damage and pain on him then it did the copy. It was through this he learnt never to forget what he was fighting to learn and what he was fighting to protect. It was a reminder. As for his and his brother's signature moves, he had a clear list of them. These included: Daisenko, Scattered Volley Shot, Flamethrower, Sword Energy Slash, Shining Strike (which involved his influenced over the minerals in the ground to create those diamond shields and waves). And finally, his signature combination attacks he used to cripple his enemies included his: Soaring Dragon Strike, Jackhammer Fist and Shadow Strike.

Hours at night were also spent with meditation. As usual he would strengthen his mind and understanding of fighting. Already well influenced in the art of battle, as well as being battle hardened himself after facing off against so many villains and tyrants already, Alaric was positive that he would do well in this upcoming fight with the androids. It was surprising that the others never knew about the arrival of Cooler, which made him wonder what they were doing on that day. He told them all about it, and he learnt that they had a hunch but never went to investigate (-_-).

The days of darkness were looming in, and neither human nor Saiyan/Solorian of the Z-Team were letting up one moment of training. The last few days before May 12th was spent with rest and relaxation by most of the gang, except for Vegeta, Goku, Alaric, Piccolo and Gohan. They managed to squeeze in a few more hours of training before sleep. Gohan spent his sleep time with meditating and recovering and remained at his castle when he said to his parents he was out on an errand with Dende. The next morning, the Z-fighters saddled up and headed for their island destination.

Only when they got to the island, the team never expected the shocks that they would run into…

"Hey look," Gohan said watching the TV one night between training secessions and his studying. There's a world tournament coming up."

Goku looked over to where his son was relaxing for a few moments. "Really?"

"Yeah it's tomorrow," Gohan replied. "Can we enter?"

"I don't know," Goku said. "We need to be ready for the android threat."

"I know but their not supposed to come for a couple of days. That leaves plenty of time to take off for the tournament. It's not like one day of training will make much difference."

"Yeah," Goku finally said. "You're right. It'll be good to get the whole gang together before the androids actually arrive."

"I'll go tell Piccolo," Gohan said bringing his fingers to his head and disappearing.

"Goku, you know I hate it when either of you do that," Chichi spoke up for the first time of the night.

-Dbz-

The next day Goku, Gohan and Alaric joined the rest of their friends at the tournament. Everyone was there except for a certain Saiyan Prince. Krillin suddenly stared at Bulma in shock. "Hey Bulma, what's with the kid?"

"I bet he's yours, Yamcha," Gohan said.

"He's not mine," the bandit replied. "If you think that's bad wait until you find out who the father is."

Alaric just smirked with his eyes closed, knowing full well who the father of that baby was.

Goku stepped forward and playfully poked a finger at the little tyke. "I bet it's Vegeta, isn't it? Right Trunks."

"I wanted to surprise you," Bulma said. "How'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess," Goku exclaimed.

"You guessed his name too," Bulma said.

Before a bewildered Goku could come up with an explanation, Piccolo stepped forward. "Since we're on the subject, where is Vegeta anyway?"

"I'm not real sure," Bulma replied. "With the baby and all, I kind of lost track of him."

"It's just as good," Tien said. "We don't want a lot of innocent people getting hurt."

"We'd better register," Goku said changing the subject. He walked up to the booth. "Son Goku."

"The former champion Son Goku?" the man asked.

Goku put his hand behind his head and grinned. "Yeah that's me."

"This changes everything."

"How's that?" Alaric asked stepping forward.

"Well, when we hadn't heard from Goku for so long we figured he wouldn't be entering. Without him in the tournament Hercule Satan was the favorite to win. But with our former champ that could change."

After about another hour the rest of the Z warriors had been registered to the amazement of the man at the booth. Never before had he seen so many previous tournament champions and runner-ups in one tournament. It had looked like this was going to be a boring tournament but not now.

-Dbz-

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "Are you ready for some action? This year we have the returning champion Goku as well as former champion Tien and Jackie Chun. Also joining us are several of fighters that have been in the semi-finals including: Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Ma Junior. This will be an interesting tournament indeed."

"Yes very interesting," a voice said from the shadows. "My plans may move forward sooner than planned."

"The match-ups will go as follows:

Chiaotzu vs. Jackie Chun

Gohan vs. Tien

Hercule vs. Yamo

Twenty vs. Alaric

Spopovitch vs. the Beast

The Eliminator vs. Mighty Mask

Goku vs. Nineteen

Krillin vs. Ma Junior"

"Wow I can't wait for it to start," Goku said with his usual excitement.

"I don't know," Piccolo replied. "I get a creepy feeling when I look at that Nineteen and Twenty."

"Yeah," Yamcha added. "What kind of names are those?"

"It's not that," Alaric said. "I know what Piccolo's saying. "I can't feel anything from them."

"Just keep you're eyes open then," Goku added now dead serious.

"Hey how's it been?" Master Roshi said coming over in his usual Jackie Chun disguise. "It's been awhile."

"Hey Jackie Chun," Goku said with glee. "I haven't seen you in years. But I've gotten much stronger since the last tournament."

"Yes, I know."

"How'd you know? You haven't seen me in years either. You wouldn't believe what has happened in those years."

"He knows all about it dad," Gohan interrupted, "because he's Master Roshi in disguise."

"What it can't be?" Goku said in denial.

"I'm afraid so," Roshi admitted. "I wanted to tell you for so long but it never seemed like the right time."

"But why?"

"I didn't want you holding anything back in that first fight because I was your master."

"Oh yeah I get it," Goku said. "It does kind of make sense now. That's why we never saw you at the tournaments in the stands."

-Dbz-

"Stay alert, Nineteen," Twenty said to his plump china doll looking companion. Twenty himself wasn't much taller but was much thinner and had long gray hair trailing down his back and a gray mustache on his old and wrinkled face. To top it off he had a tall black hat with a red ribbon army insignia on it. "It seems our friends are stronger than calculated but nothing to be concerned about. I'd thought that we'd have to cause some destruction to lure Goku out but I guess checking the tournament was a good idea."

-Dbz-

"Look dad," Alaric said suddenly. "Those two creeps have red Ribbon insignia on their hats."

Goku looked over and saw what his son had pointed out. "Yeah you're right."

"Do you think those could be the androids the boy from the future talked about?"

"I don't know," Goku replied. "I guess they could be. That may be why we couldn't sense anything from them. Keep your eyes open. I've got a funny feeling about this."

-Dbz-

The conversations were soon interrupted by the announcer. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for the first match of the tournament to begin. On one side we have the former champion of the world, Jackie Chun. On the other side we have former tournament participant, Chiaotzu. This will be an interesting match-up."

"Ready old timer," the little emperor said. I may not be much of a match for Tien or Yamcha but I'm stronger than I look."

"I've been doing plenty of my own training in the last four years. All of you may have surpassed me, but I won't make it easy for you." With that Master Roshi let out yell and was enveloped in a white aura as his power suddenly increased.

Goku face vaulted as he felt his former master's power explode suddenly. "It's amazing," the Saiyan said. "I never knew he trained much any more."

Roshi happened to hear this. He turned to Goku. "I have to have something to do while I wait for my deliveries. And meditation is great for raising power."

"Meditation," Krillin said. "I've never seen you meditate."

"I meditate all the time. I spend about 16 hours a day meditating," the old master said.

"You spend 16 hours a day looking at your magazines," Yamcha added.

"I have to have something to look at while I meditate."

"Let the match begin," the announcer said.

Roshi charged at the little clown with a left hook to the face but Chiaotzu blocked the blow easily enough. The old martial arts master came around with a kick at the little emperor but was too late and caught by a mental blast and sent flying across the ring.

Before the old master could react Chiaotzu was on him throwing a flurry of kicks and punches that he was hard pressed to block very many of them.

With a burst of ki Roshi pushed a good portion of the power he had left out at the little clown throwing him off of him. In bare seconds he cupped his hands at his side and chanted, "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" The old master let his signature move shoot up into the air at the younger warrior.

Chiaotzu raised a mental barrier to hold off the blast and began to push it back at the old master. Using the mental barrier to buy a second, Chiaotzu fazed out of site and appeared behind Roshi as the Kamehameha wave flew harmlessly into space. The little man landed a punch right in Master Roshi's stomach sending the master flying out into grass effectively ending the match.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "That was an interesting match-up. Chiaotzu is the winner. He will move on to the next round."

Master Roshi slowly picked himself up off the ground exhausted by the power he'd spent today.

"That was great," Goku said coming up to the old master. "I never dreamed that you'd be that strong."

"Yeah, well I remember when I was a competitor in these things. Now I didn't even stand a chance."

"I wouldn't say that," Goku replied. "You were close there for a minute."

"Yeah," Roshi answered. "But if I had won, I'm no match for either Tien or Gohan."

"Then why the intense training?" Krillin asked joining the conversation.

"Well, when Nappa and Vegeta arrived and you all went to Namek, I realized if I were to keep up at all I'd have to start intensive training again. The feeling became even stronger when you went off to train with Piccolo, Alaric, Goku, and Gohan. So I began to push myself harder and harder every day until I became as strong as I am now but apparently I'm just too old to reach my full potential."

"Don't feel bad," Krillin said. "You could beat the entire Ginyu force by yourself."

"Ladies and gentlemen the next match between former champion Tien and new comer Son Gohan is about to begin. Gohan is the son of the world champion Son Goku. If he's anything like his father was at that age, he'll be a formidable opponent."

Gohan stared Tien down from the ring. "Ready?"

"Yeah I'll show you what I've learned in the last three years."

**Power levels**

**Keamaru- Kee-ah-mar-u**

**Gohan**

**5.75 million (with weights)**

**7 million (w/o weights)**

**Goku**

**5.5 million (with weights)**

**6.75 million (without weights)**

**Alaric**

**6.25 million (with weights)**

**7.75 million (w/o weights)**

**Piccolo**

**85 million (with weights)**

**110 million (w/o weights)**

**Krillin**

**5 million (with weights)**

**6 million (without weights)**

**Tien 5 million**

**Yamcha 5 million**

**Chiaotzu 3 million**

**Master Roshi 500 thousand**

**Nineteen 200 million**

**Twenty 150 million**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	24. Android Atrocity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**A/N: I decided to do an early update for all my loyal fans since somehow even with school and work and everything else I've managed to get ahead. So I'll post this chapter a little early. I'm still sticking to my weekly update so I'll have chapter 24 out by no later than Thursday. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 23**

"Ready Fight," the announcer yelled.

In a flash both Gohan and Tien were off. Gohan went for the first hit right at Tien's face but the triclops blocked the blow with little trouble. Gohan brought his arm around just in time to block the blow Tien threw at him in retaliation and simultaneously brought his right knee up into Tien's unprotected stomach. With a quick backhand Gohan sent the other warrior flying across the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen it seems that young Gohan has gotten the first blow in on a seasoned tournament champion. This could prove interesting indeed.

"My money's on Gohan," Krillin said slyly to Yamcha.

"Tien's far from his max yet," Yamcha replied.

"Gohan's still wearing weighted clothing."

Back in the fight, Tien picked himself up off the ground and wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "I guess I need to take this a little bit more seriously. Kaioken 2x," Tien was momentarily enveloped in a red aura before it faded into nothingness as he gained more control over the power coursing through him. With this new found power he charged at the young Gohan.

Gohan quickly fired a blast into the ground and flew high into the air avoiding Tien's first blow and came down with a punch of his own aimed at Tien's face.

Tien managed to block the hit easily enough and brought his own fist into Gohan's chest connecting hard.

Before the triclops could land another blow, Gohan brought his head forward and head butted the other warrior in the face sending him back for a second. Using the momentary distraction, Gohan sent a round-house kick at Tien but with the increased power of the Kaioken, the warrior simply caught the kick with no trouble.

'I guess I'll have to try a little harder,' Gohan thought as he received a punch in the face from Tien. Before the triclops could follow up Gohan was enveloped by a red aura as his power doubled with the effects of a double Kaioken. Gohan shot a fist out and caught Tien in the face sending him flying back. Before he could even land Gohan was behind him hitting him again into the floor of the ring causing some minor crater damage.

"I see you're through warming up," Tien said as he got up.

"I'm just getting started," Gohan said with a cocky grin.

"Let's take it up a notch then," Tien said with all seriousness. "Kaioken 20x"

"See Krillin," Yamcha said. "Tien can do a x20 Kaioken with little trouble at all. Gohan doesn't stand a chance against that."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Krillin said.

Gohan flared his aura gaining a deep red color before fading once again as he gained control of the more power that was rushing back through him. "Kaioken 15x"

"What can't handle a x20?" Tien asked with a grin.

"It's not needed," Gohan replied.

Tien gulped as he sensed Gohan's power. 'He's right. He's stronger than me with a 15x, but not by much.' Tien charged at Gohan with fists blazing at amazing speed.

Gohan blocked every one of Tien's blows before they could connect before suddenly fazing out of sight causing Tien's blow to pass through only after-image. Gohan appeared behind the other warrior and drove an elbow into the back of his head hard.

Tien went crashing into the tile hard breaking a few on his way down. Yet the resilient warrior refused to admit defeat. With a burst of ki he charged back at Gohan throwing punch after punch at the boy with Gohan blocking them all.

Tien grinned as he felt Gohan's defenses weakening. He can't keep that up much longer.

To his surprise Gohan was actually having trouble keeping up with the number of attacks coming from the three eyed warrior. He grinned as he continued to block blow after blow. "I guess the warm-ups are over then," he said.

Tien couldn't believe what he heard. Warm-up? He'd been going all out or at least as much as he could with-out fear of tearing his body to pieces for awhile now and Gohan was just warming up."

"Kaioken 20x," Gohan said as he pushed his now red aura out blowing Tien back. The boy moved with amazing speed and was behind Tien in an instant burying an elbow in the warrior's back sending him crashing to the floor of the arena hard. Before Tien could even get up off the ground," Gohan was behind him and picked him up and threw him safely out of the ring and then let his power drift back down to normal.

"Well that ends that fight ladies and gentlemen. The newcomer Gohan is the winner. He definitely takes after his father."

"Yes," Twenty said from the side. "He's stronger than I anticipated any of them to be. But nothing we cannot handle."

"That was great bro," Krillin said as Gohan came down from the stage.

"Yeah, but the Kaioken really takes it out of you when you push it that much."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Alaric said, coming from behind Krillin and Gohan.

"I think it drains me more than just going Super Solorian with not as much power."

"Yeah but not all of us are Super Saiyans, or in this case Solorians. Just don't hold back like that when it comes time to fight the androids."

"Don't worry I won't."

"Next up we have world class wrestler and upcoming martial artist Hercule Satan against new comer Yamo. This looks to be an interesting match-up."

"You're going down, creep," Hercule boasted. "And don't even try any of those tricks like they did in the previous matches. They won't work on me."

"Tricks?!" Yamcha said angrily. "I can't wait to show that pathetic fool how out classed he is in the next round."

Hercule stared across the ring at his opponent. Yamo returned the grin with a cocky smile and charged at the other fighter. Hercule rolled out of the way and brought his foot up catching his opponent in a kick to the stomach. He then brought his elbow back to hit him in the face. "Now it's time for my Mega-ton punch," he said as he brought his fist into Yamo's face hard sending him flying out of the ring and onto the grass.

"Wow that was a quick match," the announcer screamed into the mike. "Hercule is the winner."

"Yeah that's right and I'll beat anyone of the fighters here. Their tricks won't work on me." As he said that a good portion of the crowd cheered and started to chant Hercule's name.

"Man I guess that idiot really has some fan base huh?" Krillin said.

"Don't worry," Alaric said. "They'll quit liking him when I pulverize him without even breaking a sweat."

"If you get passed the first round that is," Krillin said. "Something's not right about that Twenty guy you're supposed to be fighting."

"I don't sense any high power from him," Alaric said. "I'll be just fine. The battle will be over in seconds."

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer started. "Next up we have newcomer Alaric, also another son of the returning champ Son Goku, against new comer Twenty. Can I have both contestants strep forward?"

Alaric walked up to the ring and immediately got in a fighting stance. "You're going down old timer."

"Ready fight," the announcer yelled.

Before Alaric could even react, Twenty had closed the distance between them and clamped a hand over his mouth. Slowly all the energy Alaric had began to drain out of him.

Yamcha flared his power going into a 10x Kaioken to try to break the lock but Twenty's grip was too strong.

Twenty grinned as he absorbed even more energy before finally thrusting his hand through Alaric's chest and threw him out of the ring.

"Twenty is disqualified for using deadly force," the announcer said. "We need paramedics here immediately."

Goku turned to Gohan to ask him to go to Korin's to get some sensu beans but the boy had just appeared back at the arena with the beans already in hand. "Good thinking Gohan," Goku said.

Gohan tossed a bean to Krillin who was kneeling over Alaric. The monk fed it to him and he was as good as new in no time.

Goku then turned furiously to Twenty and Nineteen who was next to him. "What the hell is your problem!?"

"It's rather simple," Twenty replied. "Nineteen and myself are androids created by doctor Gero to destroy you. Since you were a child we watched all your battles. Your power was carefully analyzed until enough information was collected to create us, the ultimate fighting machines that will destroy you."

"You mean almost killing my son is just a grudge?"

"Yes and you will die Goku."

"Tell me one thing then," Goku said. "Did you record the battle on Namek?"

"There was no need. By that time we had all the information we needed. But we calculated for an increase in you're power. Though I must admit your powers and those of your friends are higher than expected but that's what overkill is for."

"You have no idea how deep my power runs," Goku said.

"What do you mean?" Twenty answered.

"I'll show you but not here," Goku replied. "Let's get away from these people."

"Where we have more room to fight," Gohan added before Twenty could use it as an excuse to kill the innocents.

"Very well," Twenty replied. "Lead the way."

With that Goku took off followed by the two androids. Gohan and the rest of the Z-fighters followed close behind.

"That's a strange turn of events," the announcer said. "It appears many of our contestants are leaving the tournament to settle a personal score. Unfortunately if they do not return in time for their matches, they will be disqualified."

-DBZ-

"This is far enough," Twenty said as they flew over a rocky area with several cliff faces and rocky outcroppings. "There should be plenty of room here."

"Fine," Goku said landing beside twenty and panting slightly.

Gohan was the first to notice this. 'Dad never gets winded just from flying like that. What's wrong with him today?' He opened a mental link to Piccolo. _'Something's not right with my dad.'_

_'I noticed kid,'_ Piccolo replied. _'Keep your eyes open but don't step in until it is necessary. Goku's one of the strongest and most experienced fighters here. He should be able to handle things.'_

_'Yeah,'_ Gohan replied. _'You're probably right but there are a lot of places to hide here and I can't sense any power from the androids.'_

_'I can't either. I'm sure this Twenty guy picked this spot for just that reason.'_

Gohan and Piccolo were pulled out of their mental conversation when Goku finally spoke up. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Twenty simply laughed. "Nineteen can handle you on his own. I will let you have a one on one fight as long as none of your friends jump in."

"Alright," Goku said. "But I should warn you, you don't know what you're up against."

"As I said earlier," Twenty laughed. "We calculated for an increase in power. Even with mastery of that Kaioken technique that you and your friends know, you are no match for us."

"Yeah but you never anticipated a Super Saiyan."

"Is that what you think you are?" Twenty laughed some more. "Nineteen will enjoy killing you, Super Saiyan."

Goku clenched his fists at his side and began to bring more power out of his body. He let out a scream as his power continued to rise. His hair stood on end and waved around in the wind caused by his aura. The ground shook slightly from the power up as Goku's hair flashed between black and gold before finally staying a brilliant gold. Goku looked up with his teal eyes and smirked. "This is a Super Saiyan," he said.

"I'm impressed," Twenty said. "But you still will lose against the greatness of Nineteen and myself."

-Dbz-

"Next up we have Spopovitch against the Beast. This should be an interesting match-up folks."

Spopovitch stepped up in the ring looking across at his opponent. While he was a pretty big man standing at about 6 foot 5 inches and covered in muscle, the Beast was about 8 foot tall and covered in dark black fur all over his body.

The Beast was the first to move as soon as the announcer gave the signal. He charged right at Spopovitch and threw a punch at his face.

Spopovitch was just a few seconds faster than his opponent and brought his arm up blocking the blow. He then brought his own fist forward and smashed it into his opponent's stomach hard. Even with his great size, the Beast backed away in pain only to be grabbed and thrown out of the ring by Spopovitch.

"That was an interesting match-up folks," the announcer said. "Next up we have the Eliminator vs. Mighty Mask."

-Dbz-

Goku stared down at Nineteen as the others backed away slightly to give the two warriors some room. 'I don't really know how strong this guy is. If what Trunks said is anything to go by then I need to take this completely seriously.' Goku charged forward with a burst of power slamming his elbow into Nineteen's face.

The blow sent the android flying back but Goku followed immediately fazing in behind the android and delivered a kick to his back. Goku then showed more of his amazing speed and appeared above Nineteen and slammed both fists into his head sending the vile creature into the ground hard making a giant crater. After such a feat Goku stood catching his breath momentarily.

"Something's wrong," Gohan suddenly said.

"What could be wrong?" Yamcha replied with a grin. "Goku's wiping the floor with him."

"Yeah," Tien added. "I don't know why I was ever worried."

"He's struggling to use that much power."

"He's just pushing himself a little," Yamcha said.

"No," Alaric said starting to get worried. "He's not even to his max and he's already getting tired. He should be able to go for hours at the power he's using. Not to mention that Twenty when he held me by his hand, I felt my ki draining... Possibly both androids have ki draining devices in their hands, so mind you're distance."

"This is bad," Piccolo said.

Nineteen was just picking himself out of the hole in the ground when he heard. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" Goku shot the beam of energy at the monster using enough power to hopefully finish it off for good. After he released the attack he stood there panting and holding a hand over his chest.

Nineteen raised up his hands just as the Kamehameha wave hit. With a grin he absorbed the attack into his hands with no trouble at all.

"No," Piccolo said. "Goku should have known that they can absorb energy after what he saw Twenty do to Alaric. He's not thinking straight."

"Not even a scratch," Goku said as he saw Nineteen come up out of the hole after absorbing the Kamehameha wave. Before he could even react, Nineteen head butted the Super Saiyan and sent him flying from the air to crash on the ground himself. As Goku got weakly to his feet, Nineteen clamped a hand around his neck and slowly began to drain the energy out of the Saiyan.

"Goku's in trouble guys," Yamcha said.

"It's the heart virus," Gohan replied. "It's attacking him."

"That's why he's not at full strength," Krillin said.

"Ahhhh," Goku shouted out in pain as his golden hair faded to black as he could no longer keep up the Super Saiyan transformation.

"I'm going in," Alaric said.

"You'll be killed," Yamcha said. "You saw what that thing can do."

"Possibly...," Alaric said turning to Piccolo. "I could use a distraction."

"Sure kid," Piccolo said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Just charge in like you're trying to help dad," he said as he reached down and slid his weighted clothing off making an impression in the ground. "That should get that one android out of the way and I'll be able to knock the other one off of him."

"Right," Piccolo said shooting forward. He only got about halfway there before android Twenty was in his path. Twenty hit the Namek hard sending him flying to the ground.

Alaric used this opportunity and raised both fingers to his head and teleported behind Nineteen and kicked the android off of his father.

"I'll take him back to his house to get the medicine," Yamcha said. It's obvious that Alaric is needed more here than I am."

"I'll go with you," Chiaotzu said. "I'd just be in the way here."

"Let's run some interference so they can't get to Goku," Krillin said looking over at Tien and taking off his own weighted clothing.

"Right," Tien said as he and Krillin both charged at Twenty with blazing red auras.

Twenty turned just in time to see Yamcha and Chiaotzu heading for Goku. Before he could react, Tien's foot caught him right in the head sending his hat flying off of his head. Before he could even react, Krillin's foot came sailing in, hitting him right in the face once more. Irritated, Twenty fazed in between the two warriors and with two quick hits sent them flying to the ground near Piccolo. He looked over just in time to see Yamcha and the little clown flying off with an unconscious Goku. "No matter," he said. "I will finish him off later. For now I'll squish his friends first."

Gohan stepped forward. "My dad was ill or he would have destroyed you. I'm fine so I'll take his place."

"Please," Twenty said laughing. "No mere boy could ever hope to be a match for us."

"Don't underestimate the power of a Saiyan," Gohan said as he quickly raised his power. In a quick flare of a golden-red aura, his hair stood on end and turned reddish-gold as his eyes went blank.

"An impressive technique I must say," Twenty laughed. "But your power will leave you as quickly as it did your father."

"You are a fool," Alaric replied, now in his Super form. "My dad was ill. That's the only reason he didn't have the strength to finish you. But where he failed, I will triumph."

"Let me kill them," Nineteen said.

"Oh ok," Twenty replied. "But the rest are mine."

-Dbz-

"Ready fight," the announcer said.

Mighty Mask charged at his tall burly opponent, the Eliminator. The ridiculous appearance of Mighty Mask with his blue hood with eye holes and cape bought him just a few seconds. He hit his opponent but the big man didn't budge an inch. With a quick back hand the eliminator sent Mighty mask flying from the ring.

"The Eliminator is the winner," the announcer said. "Next up we have Goku up against Nineteen." He paused for a second. "Is either Goku or Nineteen around anywhere?" After about another minute or two of silence, he spoke up again. "Sadly that means that both opponents are disqualified and eliminated. We need Ma Junior and Krillin up for their next fight." Another few minutes passed again. "I guess they left too," the announcer said. "We'll start the second round matches after a thirty minute break then," the announcer said hoping some of the other missing fighters would return.

-Dbz-

Gohan and Alaric decided who would get to fight Android 19 first by playing Rock-Paper-Scissors, unfortunately for Alaric, Gohan won again (figure that one out lol).

Alaric- :(

Gohan took his fighting stance as he stared down at Nineteen. The chubby android got an evil grin on his face as he charged forward at the false Super Saiyan. But before his fist could connect, Gohan was no longer there. Android Nineteen looked around in confusion wondering where the boy had gone.

Gohan just stared at the android from up and above him. He'd thought that the machine would have followed him but apparently it couldn't keep up. It must depend on its sight to find its enemies. That means it can't sense ki. Gohan flew in and landed an elbow right in the middle of Nineteen's back.

Nineteen went sailing to the ground landing hard making a crater. The android quickly got to its feet and turned back to Gohan who simply floated up in the air smirking. Nineteen raised his hands and fired several blasts in quick succession at the young Saiyan.

Gohan yawned as he slapped blast after blast to the side harmlessly into the sky. Fazing out of sight, he appeared behind the killer android and brought his leg around in a devastating round house kick. The demi-Saiyan didn't stop there he continued to pummel the machine with punch after punch and kick after kick. Finally Gohan sent the machine flying once again.

"Man, Gohan's really tearing things up out there," Tien said. "His power's amazing."

"It's like he's just toying with it," Krillin said.

"He is," Piccolo said angrily. He turned to where the false Super Saiyan was standing. "Finish it. Don't give them a chance to get anymore energy."

Nineteen finally got up off the ground and dusted himself off. He knew if things continued like this he'd quickly run out of energy. He needed to find a way to get his hands on the boy or get him to fire a few blasts.

Before he could contemplate things further, Gohan was on him delivering punches and kicks like wild. Finishing up the combo, Gohan raised his hand up to Nineteen's face and fired a blast at point blank range. The android never had the opportunity to absorb the blast as it went sailing back from the explosion. Gohan followed never letting up. Grabbing a hold of the android's arm, he pushed against its body with his foot as he quickly pulled at the same time. The arm came free of the socket and Gohan tossed it to the side. The false Super Saiyan quickly followed that by bringing the other hand down slicing through the forearm of the android's other arm.

"That's enough," Twenty said. "This fight is over."

"It's not over until I'm finished. I'll deal with you next so just wait your turn." Gohan brought his hands above his head and began to gather energy in them. Nineteen looked up in horror and fear seeing the yellow blast forming in the boy's hands. He tried to run but wasn't nearly fast enough. "Masenko HA!" Gohan shouted as he fired the blast hitting the android dead on and ending its miserable life instantly.

**Power levels**

**Gohan**

**5.75 million (with weights)**

**7 million (w/o weights)**

**252 million (false Super Saiyan, 36x multiplier) **

**Alaric**

**6.25 million (with weights)**

**7.75 million (w/o weights)**

**387.5 million (Super Solorian)**

**Goku**

**5.5 million (with weights)**

**6.75 million (without weights)**

**336.25 million (Super Saiyan with weights still on)**

**175 million (Super Saiyan losing power quickly due to the virus)**

**Piccolo **

**85 million (with weights)**

**110 million (w/o weights)**

**Krillin**

**5 million (with weights)**

**6 million (without weights)**

**90 million (Kaioken x15)**

**Tien**

**5 million**

**75 million (Kaioken x15)**

**Yamcha **

**5 million**

**Chiaotzu **

**3 million**

**Nineteen**

**200 million**

**225 million (after absorbing the Kamehameha wave)**

**250 million (after absorbing Goku's power)**

**Twenty**

**175 million (after absorbing Alaric's energy)**

**Spopovitch**

**12**

**The Beast**

**8**

**Mighty Mask**

**6**

**The Eliminator**

**10**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	25. Clash of Supers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 24 Clash of Supers**

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are now ready for the second round of this year's tournament. I need Gohan and Chiaotzu up here for the next fight. After waiting for a few minutes, he finally said. "It appears that both contestants have not returned. They will be disqualified. Can we get Hercule and Yamcha up into the ring please?"

Hercule walked up into the ring with his usual bravado but Yamcha was nowhere to be seen.

"It appears that Yamcha is also missing. Being that Hercule is the only on in his tier left, he will move on to the finals."

-Dbz-

Yamcha and Chiaotzu stood with Chichi watching Goku finally rest. After getting the medicine the pain had seemed to subside in the unconscious Saiyan.

"Come on Goku," Yamcha said. "Get better. I don't know how long the boys can last out there without you."

"What?" Chichi screamed. "My baby's out there fighting?"

Yamcha and Chiaotzu got scared looks on their faces.

"And YOU, YOU'RE JUST STANDING IN HERE INSTEAD OF HELPING! IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY BABYS I WILL PERSONALY MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOU WERE DEAD AGAIN!"

Yamcha gulped. "We had to get Goku back here to save him. Besides Gohan's way stronger than both of us. It made more since for him to stay and fight."

Chichi brought her frying pan that she somehow manages to keep well hidden down on Yamcha's head. "GO OUT THERE AND FIGHT YOU COWARD! I CAN TAKE CARE OF GOKU HERE MYSELF!"

Yamcha and Chiaotzu both ran for the door in fear.

Chichi knelt down beside Goku. "Oh Goku, get better soon. Our little boys need you. I know they're as strong as their father and they have that same stubborn will too. They won't quit a fight until it's too late. Just like you, Goku. You went out and fought even when you weren't at one hundred percent. I know you were only trying to keep Gohan and Alaric from having to fight, but after this is over, I'm going to make sure you three take it easy for awhile."

-Dbz-

Gohan turned to Twenty. "Now let's finish this. I'll take you out all by myself." He looked over to Piccolo who gave a nod.

Piccolo turned to Tien and Krillin. "Stay out of the fight unless Gohan's in deep trouble."

"But, we could end this faster if we help," Tien said.

"Gohan can handle this on his own," Alaric said.

"Yeah he trashed that last android with no trouble," Krillin pointed out.

"You foolish boy, you don't know what you're up against," Twenty finally said to Gohan.

"I'm sure I can handle someone as weak as you."

"You wouldn't be talking to me like that if I had a chance to activate Seventeen and Eighteen."

"That's the thing," Gohan said. "I'm going to finish this now so you won't have the opportunity to activate you're cohorts. Besides if they're stronger than you, you wouldn't like taking orders from them anyway."

"Orders from them? I am their creator. I give the orders."

"It's so nice to meet you finally, Dr. Gero. I suspected as much from what I read in all those books that my mother made me study. It really is pathetic that you had to turn yourself into an android. I sense an inferiority complex."

"You little brat, you'll die for you're insolence," Gero said taking off in the other direction.

Before he got two feet, Gohan was in front of him blocking his path. "I don't think so. I'm going to finish this here and now. Now that I know there's no crazy doctor still at the lab making androids, I can finish you without having to get that information."

"Yes," Gero said suddenly seeing something out of the corner of his eye. "You are easily stronger than me. But don't you want a challenge to test your powers against? Let me activate Seventeen and Eighteen. I guarantee that they will provide such a challenge."

"No," Gohan said. "I'd rather see the Earth safe. That means destroying you before you have the opportunity to cause more trouble."

Gero once again tried to retreat and like the last time Gohan was behind him in seconds. Gohan punched the android across the face and sent him flying. Gohan charged in to continue his assault but was kicked in the face and sent flying in surprise before he could connect another blow.

Gohan looked up in slight confusion but still perfectly fine. There in his line of sight stood Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans.

"What are you doing, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"I saw your little fight with the tinker toys," the prince replied. "They are nothing to us. I wouldn't worry about him activating his reinforcements. They will be nothing to us either."

"Vegeta," Gohan pleaded. "We need to end this now while we can."

"These androids are nothing. Had I not trained they may have been a challenge, but with the strength I've discovered, they are nothing. We'll finish that fight we started upon returning from Namek. After I defeat you, I'll handle the androids by myself and not in the cowardly way that you had planned." With a yell Vegeta began to raise his power as his aura became golden and flared wildly. His eyes turned a deadly teal and his hair became golden. Vegeta stared down at Gohan now a Super Saiyan and ready to teach the boy a lesson.

_'Piccolo,'_ Alaric said mentally. _'Go after Gero and finish him off if you can. If not, delay him. I'll get past Vegeta and help out but we may have to settle this here and now. Whatever you do DO NOT let him activate those other androids.'_

Piccolo turned to Krillin and Tien. "Let's go. We need to stop that guy."

"Gohan and Vegeta should be able to handle it," Krillin said. "I hate to say it but I think we'd only get in the way."

"Vegeta's not helping," Tien said flatly. "He's getting in their way and challenging him. It's up to us now."

"Shouldn't we help Gohan?" Krillin said. "Vegeta's probably the greater threat right now after all."

"No," Alaric said. "Vegeta's just trying to prove himself. I did something similar to Vegeta's behavior with my fight with Cooler. I don't think he'd actually kill Gohan. I'm probably the only person Vegeta will listen to. Besides I think those last two androids are the ones that Trunks was talking about. He did say they killed Dr. Gero and then destroyed all of us. They may be many times stronger than those first two."

"Let's go then," Tien said as the three shot out in search of the now missing Dr. Gero.

-Dbz-

"Next up we have Spopovitch against The Eliminator. The winner of this match will face Hercule in the finals. Are our fighters ready?"

Spopovitch and The Eliminator stepped up into the ring.

"Ready Fight"

The Eliminator charged first throwing kicks and punches at Spopovitch. Spopovitch blocked the blows the best he could and returned a few of his own. Finally Spopovitch dodged to the right and planted a fist heavily into The Eliminator's stomach. Using the few seconds of distraction, he grabbed his arm and flung him out of the ring and onto the grass.

"Wow what a fight," the announcer said. That fight was horrible. Why did Goku have to leave? Him and Krillin would be wiping the floor with these clowns and giving the world a real show. "Now Spopovitch will face Hercule in the finals and we'll see who the strongest warrior in the world is." I already know it's not either of them.

-Dbz-

"Do you see him anywhere?" Krillin said as he scanned the rocky area for any sign of Dr. Gero.

"Not yet," Tien said from a short distance away. "But he couldn't have gotten too far.

Before they could wonder anymore, Tien was grabbed from behind and Gero began to slowly drain his energy. Tien struggled helpless against the evil doctor.

Krillin looked over and saw Tien losing energy fast. Powering up quickly his red aura flaring he dived in and kicked the doctor off of his friend before he could lose too much energy to the evil one. "You ok?"

"Yeah thanks," Tien replied. "Let's get him." Tien let out a yell and was surrounded in a slight red aura of his own as he and Krillin both charged at the evil doctor.

Krillin threw the first punch but Gero leaned to the side and avoided the blow. Unfortunately for him he was too slow to avoid the kick that Tien had sent at his head. The two Z-warriors continued to throw flurries of kicks and punches at the evil android connecting every once in awhile despite the android's superior speed.

Gero leaned to the left and avoided on of Krillin's punches. Taking the offensive he brought his knee up into the monk's stomach doubling him over in pain. Moving quickly, he shot a burst of ki at a charging Tien, temporarily blinding the triclops and sending him flying to the ground. Turning back to Krillin, Gero grabbed the warrior. "I'll enjoy draining your energy."

"I don't think so," Piccolo said as he charged in and with a ki charged hand, removed Gero's left had from his body. "Now the fight's a little fairer," Piccolo said as he threw his cape and turban to the ground and got in a fighting stance.

Krillin and Tien floated near Piccolo trapping Gero in the middle of their little triangle. "Let's get him," Krillin said nodding to Piccolo and Tien.

The three warriors charged the android and threw punches and kicks wildly. Gero managed to block and dodge most of them but there was still only so much his superior speed and power could handle. 'At least it doesn't hurt as much as that little brat's punch,' he thought. 'But I need to get out of here. I'll have better chances when I activate Seventeen and Eighteen.' Gero shot his foot out and caught Piccolo in the gut, doubling him over. Grabbing the slightly injured Namekian, he swung him into the other two fighters. With the three warriors properly distracted, Gero quickly flew to the ground to run.

Piccolo was the first to recover. "Where'd he go?" he asked as he scanned the landscape for Dr. Gero.

"The coward ran again," Tien said.

"We need to find him," Krillin added.

-Dbz-

Yamcha groaned as he flew toward where he could feel the power of his friends. 'I don't really want to face these androids but I need to help if I can.' Beside him Chiaotzu flew along in silence just hoping that they could make a difference.

-Dbz-

Gohan stared across the battlefield at Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince simply smirked with a wicked grin. 'I was such an idiot thinking Vegeta would ever change,' Gohan thought to himself. "Let's get this over with," he said. "I still have an android to stop after I finish with you."

"Didn't you send those weaklings to do that?"

"They're my friends and they are stronger than you think."

"They are nothing compared to us. Just like those androids are nothing compared to my power."

"You don't know that, Vegeta. We need to stop Gero before he activates the other two androids. Help us Vegeta and I'll fight you after this is over."

"We will fight now!" Vegeta screamed. "Those tinker toys are no concern to me. They are weak."

"Alright if it has to be that way," Gohan said as he charged at Vegeta.

Alaric intercepted Gohan and caught the Saiyan Prince by surprise with his sudden charge. Throwing a quick punch at Vegeta, Alaric brought a leg around at the same time catching the prince in the kidneys.

"Gohan, get out of here! Follow Piccolo and the others to the Androids hideout, their going to need your help. I'll handle Vegeta from here, since I'm the only one who can possibly stop him, I'll also try to calm him down if possible."

"No, I'm staying, we have always fought together since the Saiyans, the Ginyu Force, Frieza and especially now!"

"Dammit Gohan, just do what I tell you NOW!"

"But-"

"GO!"

Vegeta went pummeling to the ground from the blow, but caught himself in the air before he hit. With a burst of his aura he charged back at Alaric with fists flying.

Alaric managed to block a fair portion of the blows but to his surprise, Vegeta was stronger than he'd suspected. 'Man he must have really pushed himself. No matter, I know Vegeta's weakness has always been his pride, however it had also been his greatest strength, unfortunately for me, this results as a double-edged sword, it could go either way.'

Vegeta brought his fist forward in a feint at Alaric's stomach. When the Solorian prince blocked the blow, Vegeta finally saw the opening he'd been waiting for. He brought his elbow in and hit Alaric right in the face hard.

Alaric went flying into the ground faster than he could stop. He finally hit the ground next to the crater that Gohan created with Android Nineteen. 'This could be harder than I thought. But I must admit, I've hadn't had this much of a rush since Cooler.' Alaric wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. Flaring his aura around him he charged back at the Saiyan Prince to continue this little contest.

-Dbz-

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now ready for the final round of the tournament. On one end we have Hercule Satan. On the other we have his opponent Spopovitch. Which one of these fighters will become our champion?"

Hercule stared across the arena at his opponent. Spopovitch stared back at him and grinned. "You're going down you piece of trash," Hercule said easily. "I am the strongest fighter in the world. You are nothing to me. Even the former champ, Goku, ran off when he saw how strong I was. He knew that I wouldn't fall for any of his or his friends' tricks."

With that a majority of the crowd started cheering like wild.

Hercule relished in the attention he was getting. "I will finish you in under a minute," he said.

"Ready fight," the announcer said.

Hercule charged at his opponent running at full speed. At the last second he threw he feet forward and kicked Spopovitch in the chest. The other warrior wasn't fast enough to block the blow and was quickly knocked down. Hercule wasted no time and was on him in seconds. He threw a flurry of kicks and punches some of which Spopovitch managed to block. "Megaton punch," Hercule finally shouted as he connected his signature move on Spopovitch's face.

"Spopovitch is out cold," the announcer said. "Hercule is the new martial arts champion of the world." As if his ego wasn't big enough.

-Dbz-

Alaric was out of his crater and throwing kicks and punches wildly at Vegeta sooner than the prince had expected. 'The boy is skilled,' Vegeta admitted to himself as he blocked most of the blows and returned a few of his own. 'Definitely has the warrior skills of a Solorian warrior; quick, resourceful, inventive with strength to match, a true challenge for the Prince of all Saiyans. But I will prove who's the strongest in the universe. Then I will defeat Kakarot as well.'

Alaric continued his little offensive against Vegeta but was having some good results. Vegeta was managing to block some of the attacks he threw at him. Dodging to the left as Vegeta returned a punch of his own, Alaric disappeared from sight and used Instant Transmission to appear behind Vegeta. Using the moment of confusion, Alaric buried a fist in the Saiyan Prince's back. Alaric used this opportunity to continue to pummel Vegeta with blow after blow as the prince turned to face his opponent once again.

-Dbz-

Dr. Gero walked calmly into his hidden laboratory. It hadn't taken him long to get there after he'd managed to lose the Z-warriors. He walked over to two cases and opened them up revealing a young man with long black hair and a young girl with blonde hair. The boy wore jeans and a black shirt and a red bandana around his neck. The girl wore a jean skirt a jean jacket to match. The boy was Android Seventeen and the girl was Android Eighteen.

"Can you hear me?" Gero said.

"Yes doctor," Seventeen replied.

"Good," Gero said. "Your programming seems to be in order now. "Hopefully I won't have to deactivate you like before," he said palming a small remote with his remaining hand.

"Now we wouldn't want that doctor," Seventeen said swiping the remote and crushing it instantly. "We want to remain awake."

Gero was angry over the slight loss of control but decided to hope for the best. "I need you two to go and destroy a couple of Saiyans for me. They proved too much for Nineteen and myself."

"So you decided to build Nineteen after all," Eighteen said. "I don't know why you bothered when you had perfection already."

"I see you made him an energy absorbing model like yourself," Seventeen said.

"Yes, that model is easier to control," Gero answered.

"Are you saying we're hard to control?" Seventeen said in a menacing tone.

Eighteen suddenly noticed one more container. She walked over and opened it. In side as a bulky humanoid warrior. He wore a dark blue under suit surrounded with green armor. He had little hair with only one red strip on the top of his head. "Maybe we should let our little friend out here too."

"Good idea," Seventeen said.

"No," Gero said. "That would be too dangerous. Sixteen's programming isn't stable."

"I've had enough of your lip," Seventeen said severing the doctor's head from his shoulders. "Now go see what the good doctor was talking about. Though I doubt any Saiyan would be much of a challenge."

"We must destroy Goku," Sixteen said.

"Not a bad idea," Seventeen said. "It's at least a good place to start."

"Not so fast," Piccolo's voice said. "You'll have to get through us before we let you near enough to Goku to harm him."

Beside the Namekian stood Krillin and Tien, both in their fighting stances.

-Dbz-

Alaric pressed his slight advantage as he continued to pummel Vegeta with kicks and punches, pushing his power to its limits. Unfortunately for Alaric, Vegeta had recovered from the initial shock of the Instant Transmission and was now blocking the some of Alaric's blows and returning a few of his own.

Vegeta suddenly landed a fist right in the middle of Alaric's stomach, doubling the boy over in pain. Not wasting a moment he brought his hand out and shot a ki blast right into the boy's face sending him flying back. "Now have taste of my Final Crash!" Vegeta yelled as he put both hands in front of him and shot the ki at Alaric.

Alaric flipped in midair and saw the blast coming at him. He quickly cupped his hands at his side. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he shot the beam of blue energy at Vegeta's blast.

The blasts met in midair and pushed against each other both about even. "HA!" Alaric yelled as he focused more of his energy into his beam causing it to slowly travel toward Vegeta.

Unfortunately for him, the Saiyan Prince had plenty of reserves left and also increased the power in his blast. The Final Crash soon pushed back Alaric's Kamehameha wave slightly. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing here, but I might as well finish this before things get even further out of hand.' Using the Instant Transmission once more, Alaric vanishes behind Vegeta and using both his hands double axes Vegeta in the neck, effectively knocking him out of balance canceling the ki blast.

Alaric stared down at his defeated opponent He turned to the boy. "I'm impressed," he said as he landed by the fallen prince and grabbed the bag of sensu beans from his belt. "You are a true Saiyan warrior. You would have made your father proud. But you're still no match for your 'prince'." Alaric popped a bean into his mouth renewing his energy and then tossed the bag on the ground next to Vegeta. "But now I have some androids to exterminate," Alaric said as he used IT.

Vegeta pushed himself up off the ground groaning in pain. 'I must have broken something fighting Keamaru,' he thought. 'I have to go on though. Those androids must be stopped. I will not be bested by some child, I am the Prince of all Saiyans.' The Saiyan warrior slowly got to his feet. 'But first I'll need a sensu bean. I don't have much of a choice' The Saiyan reached for the bean placed next to him and popped one into his mouth. In an instant, he was healed of all his injuries and in better shape than ever. Raising his ki power, he launched himself into the distance.

-Dbz-

"Your rein of terror ends here," Piccolo snarled.

"Rein of terror?" Seventeen said. "We haven't even done anything yet." He turned to Eighteen. "Come on, let's go find Goku."

"Yes," Sixteen said. "Goku is the one we want."

"Goku's in no condition to fight," Tien said. "Wait until he's healed and I'm sure that he'll be glad to face you." Tien flew up into the sky. 'Clear the area,' he said telepathically to both Krillin and Piccolo. As the two Z-warriors scattered, Tien gathered energy in his hands. "Tri beam," he shouted as he fired his most powerful attack into the lab.

The smoke cleared in a few seconds and little was left. The androids, however, were unharmed. "That was a nice try," Seventeen said. "Come on Eighteen let's have some fun with them." He turned to Sixteen again. "Which one do you want?"

"My objective is only to kill Goku," the big android replied.

"Suit yourself," Seventeen replied as he floated up into the air and took a fighting stance. "Come and get me. I'll take on all three of you myself. If that's ok with you Eighteen."

"Sure, do what you want but I get the next one. Even if it's Goku."

"Ok"

Before he could say anything else, the three Z-warriors charged. Piccolo was the first the reach the android and swung a fist right at his head.

Seventeen simply leaned to the left as the blow passed harmlessly to the side.

Krillin and Tien both charged in auras blazing red. 'Hopefully a 20x Kaioken will be enough,' Krillin thought. 'I don't know if I can go any higher.' The two warriors threw kicks and punches wildly never once connecting with the android in front of them.

"Keep it up," Piccolo shouted. "There's no way he can keep this up for long."

"On the contrary," Seventeen saw idly swatting the Namekian to the side. "My power never runs out. It's part of the pure genius of my design." The android idly swatted both Krillin and Tien to the side as well. Both Z-warriors hit the ground hard losing control over the Kaioken as their power fell. "Now I suppose I can finish you off."

"No," Eighteen spoke up. "There's no need. They are worthless to us. Let them wallow in their own defeat."

"Yeah let's just go find Goku," Seventeen agreed as they flew off.

About that time Gohan appeared out of nowhere on the scene from his instant transmission. "I take it the other two androids have been activated," he said as he saw the condition of the other Z-fighters.

"Other three," Krillin said. "They are amazingly strong."

"Yeah," Tien said. "It only took one of them to floor us all."

Gohan bent down passing out sensu beans. "Here take these." In less than a minute all the Z-warriors were back at full strength. "Now let's go after them."

"You sure that's a good idea," Krillin said. "They spared us once. I don't think they will again. Hey, where's Alaric?"

"He.. He's still fighting Vegeta as we speak, I never seen him look so enraged before...besides that's not important right now," Gohan said. "Innocent people will die if we don't stop them right here."

"They're after Goku first," Piccolo said.

"Then I have to stop them," Gohan said. "You can stay here if you like."

"Are you crazy?" Tien said. "Do you have any idea how strong they are? Taking on all three of them would be suicide."

"That's why I'll challenge one of them to a one on one."

"That would be suicide too," Tien said. "They took out all three of us like nothing."

"No offense," Gohan said as he took to the air. "But I could do the same pretty easily."

"Let's go keep it honest," Piccolo said following the boy.

**A/N: I'd like to take this time to remind people to review. The last few chapters haven't had very many compared to earlier numbers. I'm not sure if it's because people aren't reading it or just not reviewing. It would be helpful if I could get people to take the few seconds to review after reading. And I promise to respond to all signed reviews as soon as possible. If you have a question about something and can't leave a signed review, I will still try to answer it in an author's note in the next chapter. So all I ask is that you please review. It really does motivate me.**

**Power levels**

**Gohan**

**7 million**

**252 million (false Super Saiyan)**

**Alaric**

**7.75 million**

**387.5 million (Super Solorian)**

**Vegeta**

**7.5 million**

**375 million (Super Saiyan)**

**Piccolo**

**85 million (with weights)**

**110 million (w/o weights)**

**Krillin**

**6 million **

**120 million (Kaioken x20)**

**Tien**

**5 million**

**100 million (Kaioken x20)**

**Yamcha **

**5 million**

**Chiaotzu **

**3 million**

**Dr. Gero**

**175 million**

**Spopovitch**

**12**

**The Eliminator**

**10**

**Seventeen **

**350 million**

**Eighteen**

**350 million**

**Sixteen**

**500 million**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	26. Showdown of the Androids

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 25**

The three androids landed by a mountain road. "What are we stopping for?" Eighteen asked.

"We need to get some transportation," Seventeen replied.

"Why? We can fly you moron," Eighteen retorted.

"But I've never driven a car and I want to see what it's like. It's not like we don't have plenty of time."

"No," Gohan said landing. "Your time is up."

The three androids turned as Gohan landed along with Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin. "Will you fools never learn?" Seventeen said. "Do you really think that one more weakling will make a difference?"

"They are just here to watch," Gohan said calmly. "I'm hoping that you'll ask your two companions to do the same."

"That okay with you, Eighteen?" Seventeen said.

"No," the female android replied. "It's my turn. You can watch this time."

"Okay this should be interesting."

"Hey we found you guys," Yamcha said landing with Chiaotzu. "Who are these people? Did you beat those androids."

"Yeah they're gone," Alaric said, materializing after the IT technique. "But these are apparently three more of Gero's androids. Supposedly they are stronger than the first two. Nice work Gohan, sorry about earlier."

"It's alright, you were just being concerned about me."

"But they will be no match for the Prince of the Saiyans," Vegeta said landing as well.

"About time you showed up, done with your dirt nap?" Alaric remarked.

"So your party is growing even more."

"Vegeta stay out of this," Gohan said. "It's supposed to be one on one."

"A Saiyan wouldn't have it any other way," the prince replied. "Which one do you want?"

'Why is Vegeta acting so cooperative?' Gohan thought. "What's wrong with you?" Gohan finally asked.

"Nothing brat," Vegeta replied. "It's obvious that we are the only three strong enough to beat these tinker toys. They may be strong but there's no way they can beat a Super Saiyan."

"A Super Saiyan," Seventeen laughed. "Is that some kind of joke?"

Vegeta growled as his aura quickly flashed golden and in seconds he was a Super Saiyan. "You're all mine," Vegeta said in a menacing voice. "If anyone steps in, I'll kill them myself."

"Yeah, good luck with that," commented Alaric

"Okay so it's me and you, Vegeta," Seventeen said. "And Eighteen will fight the boy?"

"Okay let's go," Gohan said. "I'd like to get this over with while I'm still young." He clenched his fists at his side and was a false Super Saiyan in seconds.

"Incredible," Sixteen said. "Two of their powers are higher than yours, Seventeen. Especially, the life-form known as 'Alaric'."

"That's not possible," Seventeen said. "You must be malfunctioning."

"It is true," Sixteen said. "There is no mistake."

"Well," Vegeta said. "It appears that the tinker toys are out classed." With that Vegeta charged at Seventeen and hit him across the face hard.

_'Gohan, let me take care of the female android since you handled the fat clown android.'_

_'Sounds fair, just be careful alright? Don't pull a Vegeta on me, I prefer to have you remain alive.'_

Alaric decided that this was the time and charged at Android Eighteen and threw a punch of his own.

"Well," Krillin said. "It's started."

"Yeah," Yamcha said. "Hopefully Alaric's strong enough to beat those things."

-Dbz-

Vegeta continued his offensive against Seventeen, throwing a flurry of kicks and punches as fast as he possibly could. To his credit the android managed to block most of the blows with little trouble, but Vegeta showed no signs of slowing down.

-Dbz-

Alaric went in a little more careful than the other Super Saiyan had. After the initial block he backed off just a bit and allowed Eighteen to go on the offensive.

Eighteen brought her foot around at the young Solorian but the boy was far too quick for her. After her foot passed only through after-image, Alaric appeared behind her and brought both fists down on her head sending her flying at outrageous speed into the ground.

Eighteen picked herself up off the ground. That blow actually hurt. 'He may really be stronger than me.' With that thought she floated up again cautiously this time. "Well, I'm impressed," she said. "You surpassed all of Gero's calculations. No wonder he was so scared. But unfortunately for you, organics tire out. I will not." With that Eighteen took the offensive throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the young Solorian.

Alaric to his credit managed to dodge a majority of the onslaught and block the rest, but the assault wasn't taking that much of a toll on his reserves, but still...

-Dbz-

Vegeta continued his reckless assault on Android Seventeen. He threw a hard punch to the robot's head finally making it through his defenses sending the him flying. Before Seventeen could hit Vegeta was behind him with a roundhouse kick sending him flying back in the same direction that he'd come from.

Seventeen landed hard plowing about thirty feet through the hard rock cliff.

"Now don't you see that you are no match for me?" Vegeta said panting slightly.

"You're getting worn out," Seventeen said getting up from his crater. "I, on the other hand, am still as good as new. The android charged at Vegeta and began to throw a flurry of kicks and punches of his own at the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta blocked the blows fairly easily but with each blow he felt a little bit of his power leaving him. Maxing out in Super Saiyan tended to drain him quite a bit. Against Alaric he hadn't even noticed because the boy had been losing power also. This damn tinker toy didn't ever seem to tire out.

Finally Seventeen connected with a hard punch to Vegeta's face and sent the prince flying into the ground for revenge.

Vegeta landed hard his hair turning from its regular gold to black.

-Dbz-

'I've got to end this quick or I'm going to lose enough power and get killed,' Alaric thought as he disappeared using his Instant Transmission technique and appeared behind Android Eighteen. Charging as much ki as he possibly could into his hands he brought both fists forward into the android's head.

Eighteen began to fall from the sky but was suddenly stopped by Alaric's knee. Blood and spit flew from her mouth as she was finally injured.

Alaric grabbed a hold of Eighteen's arm and swung her around sending her flying into the ground hard.

Eighteen got up and wiped some blood from her mouth. "That little brat. I'll kill him."

"I don't think so," Alaric said standing above her with a ki blast pointed at her head at point blank range. "You're the one who's lost."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Seventeen said holding up an unconscious Vegeta. "If you harm her anymore, I'll be force to finish off Vegeta."

"Go ahead," Alaric said. "It's not his first time anyway."

"You don't have the energy left," Seventeen said.

"I have enough," Alaric boasted. "I'll finish you as quickly enough."

"No," Sixteen said suddenly right behind Alaric. "That's enough." He brought his fist down on the young Solorian's head knocking the boy out instantly. Alaric fell to the ground as his hair returned to its normal brown. Sixteen turned to Seventeen and Eighteen. "Let's go find Goku."

"Fine by me," Eighteen said pushing the unconscious Alaric off of her.

Seventeen tossed Vegeta aside and followed his sister and Sixteen. "I wouldn't suggest following us," he told the rest of the Z-fighters. "Next time we won't be so nice." With that the three androids flew off in their search of Goku.

The other Z-fighters just stared as the androids left the scene. Finally, Gohan stepped forward and knelt down beside Alaric retrieving a sensu bean.

Alaric opened his eyes and looked up at the boy.

"Here take this," Gohan said.

"No, I'm fine," Alaric replied getting to his feet. "We may need that later. Oh, I feel like I got slammed by a semi. Besides it looks like Vegeta needs it a lot more than I do, poke at his pride a little for payback." Alaric took the bean from Gohan and walked over to Vegeta who was barely getting to his feet with much difficulty. "Here take this," Alaric told the prince.

Vegeta took the bean and ate it with out saying a word. A few seconds later he flew off without an explanation.

"Where does he think he's going?" Yamcha asked.

"His pride is wounded," Alaric replied. "He needs some time. Let's head back to my house and wait for my dad to wake up. We're going to need him if we're going to beat the androids."

"Isn't that where they are headed though?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "But I heard them say something about wanting to drive. That should buy us some time. Besides if they do happen to show up it's best if we're all there. And with Instant Transmission we should be able to stay ahead of them until my dad's back on his feet."

"Go on ahead," Piccolo said. "I have something to take care of. Don't follow me." With that the Namekian flew off into the distance.

"What's with him?" Tien asked.

"He's going to fuse with Kami," Krillin said. "Then he'll be way more powerful."

"That'll be hard for him to do," Gohan said. "But if he does reunite with Kami we'll have a much better chance against those androids."

"And at this rate, we'll need as much help as we can get." Alaric pointed out.

"You seemed to be handling them pretty well anyway," Chiaotzu pointed out.

"I think I could take either Seventeen or Eighteen on a one on one. Working with Vegeta, we could probably take both of them. But that Sixteen is strong. He knocked me out with little trouble."

"It is odd how he only intervened when you were about to finish off one of the others," Krillin pointed out.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "We'll have to think on that one. Grab on." Gohan raised two fingers to his forehead and in less than a second they were in Gohan's living room.

-Dbz-

Gohan appeared at his house with the other Z-warriors at the Son residence. Chichi looked over in surprise as she saw her sons appear right in front of her safe and sound. Their clothes were a little tattered but they seemed okay. She closed the distance between the two in seconds and wrapped the demi-Saiyan and Solorian in a huge hug. "My babies. You're okay. I was so worried." In minutes her relief turned to anger. "If you ever do something like that again you won't eat for a week. Now get upstairs and start studying."

Gohan looked over at his angry mother. "We have more important things to worry about than studying," he said calmly.

"Nothing is more important than studying," Chichi replied.

"We're in the middle of a major crisis," Alaric continued raising his voice slightly. "Not anymore. I'm not studying at all until this is resolved one way or another. There is no point in studying when we all know both Gohan and I can get into any college or university we wanted to with flying colors. Besides, studying isn't all that worth it if I'm dead...again."

Chichi backed off in surprise turning back to her unconscious husband. This was only the second time her little boy had raised his voice to her. She knew there was no changing his mind. "Oh Goku, what's happening to my little boy's?"

"We're leaving in reality...unfortunately," Alaric barely whispered, to which Gohan barely heard it.

-Dbz-

Alaric and Gohan entered their room shortly after telling their mother off. Alaric felt bad about it but it had been necessary. Gohan walked over to his closet and quickly changed into a new training gi. Reaching up to the top shelf of the closet, he grabbed his sword and strapped it to his back. "I'll need all the help I can get if those androids show back up," he said to himself. But he noticed Alaric staring out the window with a glazed stare, concerned about him Gohan decided to confront him about it, "You upset about what you said to mom?"

"...A little, but it's just not it, not all of it anyway."

"Is it about the Solorian race thing?"

"Yeah."

"What about it specifically?"

"That's the problem, I don't know exactly what the problem is. Ever since Raditz came here, I've had one crazy revelation after another, first I'm an alien, second I'm not even technically the same race as you, Dad, and Vegeta are, third I just recently discovered subtly from Vegeta that I'm the prince of a pretty much extinct race and fourth I don't even know if you consider me family anymo-"

*WHAM*

A stinging sensation brought Alaric back into focus as he was slammed face first into the wall by Gohan's fist with tears in his eyes.

"SHUT UP, ok?! This isn't like you, you've always been the glue that binds this family together, the cool-level headed guy, and most importantly MY BROTHER and I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here, seeing you belittling yourself like this. Let me tell you something you already know. The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It's a very mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. Going in one more round when you don't think you can – that's what makes all the difference in your life. What happened to the guy that always backed me up whenever there was a fight, always protected me no matter the cost, including his own life... No matter what happens in the past, present or future, I will always love you as my brother, that much will never change."

After the little speech, Gohan went over to where Alaric was now curled with his legs to knees, his eyes glazed to the point of breakage as his younger brother pulled him into a hug and for the first time in the three years, shed two tears sliding down his cheeks...

-Dbz-

Piccolo landed on the lookout and didn't even slow down much. "Kami, where the hell are you?" he screamed.

"I'm right here," Kami replied calmly. "And I know why you're here."

"Then let's get it over with. I don't like this idea much but it is necessary."

"I'm afraid that I can't fuse with you at this time. I've yet to figure out the intentions of these androids."

"What do you mean? Their intention is to destroy everyone on this planet."

"I'm not so sure. The androids that are still alive, if you can call them that, haven't killed anyone. They even spared you and the others when they could have easily finished you."

"It's some sick game they are playing."

"I don't think so. But there is a presence far more evil lurking in the shadows. It has been there for the last four years but it has yet to reveal itself. I want to find out what his creature is before I make my decision. It seems all we can do is wait."

"Fine I'll wait," Piccolo growled.

**A/N: Thank you all for all the reviews I received for the last chapter. As my way of saying thanks I'm going to go ahead and post this chapter a couple of days early. I have Sixteen stronger than Seventeen and Eighteen because that's just how it is. Sixteen was stronger than them in the show and could match Cell's power in his first form when Seventeen and Eighteen were being thrown around. So I didn't change any of the android's power I just added a number to them. As far as Eighteen against Vegeta, in the show Eighteen just played with Vegeta and could have beaten him easily as she does. In this story Gohan and Vegeta are both stronger so it would be a lot closer fight than in the show. The androids may have to use their added endurance to make up for having less power than the Saiyans/Solorian. I hope this note answers any questions on that particular issue.**

**Power levels**

**Gohan**

**6.4 million (with weights)**

**7.75 million**

**279.9 million (false Super Saiyan)**

**Alaric **

**8.25 million (after sensu heal)**

**412.5 million (Super Solorian)**

**Vegeta**

**7.5 million**

**375 million (Super Saiyan)**

**8 million (after sensu heal)**

**Piccolo **

**110 million**

**Krillin **

**6 million**

**Tien **

**5 million**

**Yamcha **

**5 million**

**Chiaotzu **

**3 million**

**Seventeen**

**400 million**

**Eighteen**

**400 million**

**Sixteen**

**500 million**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	27. Unstoppable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 26**

It had been several days since the fight with the androids and still they had not shown up. "They must really be taking their time," Trunks said. He had shown up just a few days after and Gohan and the others had filled him in on what had been happening. At first it had been hard to accept that the androids showed up a few days early but eventually he'd see how Gero couldn't have passed up such an opportunity.

Now all the Z-fighters, as well as Chichi and Bulma sat at Master Roshi's house. They had decided that it would be safer for Goku there. Alaric and Gohan sat in the corner meditating while they waited for their father to recover.

Across the room Trunks and Krillin were passing the time by talking. "Man I can't believe how strong Alaric is in this timeline," Trunks said. "I think he's almost as strong as the Alaric I knew and at his age too."

"Yeah it's amazing," Krillin said. "He almost had one of those androids but then another one joined in and knocked him out."

"Yeah they love to do that," Trunks said.

"How'd the androids beat the Alaric in your time if he was even stronger than this Alaric?" Krillin asked.

"Well," Trunks replied. "From what I understand, Alaric wasn't a Super Solorian yet in my time when they showed up. He was plenty strong but he hadn't had the right trigger yet. He finally got that trigger when the androids killed his family and friends. Unfortunately by that point it was too late. All of the other Z-warriors were dead except obviously Gohan. Even though Gohan was strong enough to beat either one of the monsters alone, he couldn't take them on together. He fought valiantly for years but they finally killed him. And I wasn't strong enough to stop them. Even after turning Super Saiyan I was still nothing more than a toy to them. I still am, for that matter. I don't think I'd be much help in whatever plan we finally come up with. But maybe with Goku, Gohan, Alaric and my father all fighting at once we can prevail."

"Hey Trunks look at this," Bulma said holding up a photograph. "It's just like the time machine you came in."

"What?"

"Some guy near Ginger town just faxed me this and said it's been there for about four years."

"That's impossible," Trunks said. "My time machine is right here." He held up the capsule that it was in.

"Let's go check it out," Alaric said getting to his feet.

"You heard all that?" Krillin asked.

"Yes," Gohan replied. "We were meditating, not sleeping." He turned to Yamcha and Tien. "Flare your ki up if you see the androids coming near and I'll use Instant Transmission to get back. Then we can get my dad out of here."

"Right," Tien said. "I wish I could go with you guys."

"We need some of us to stay here and keep guard," Gohan said.

"I know."

With that said, Gohan, Alaric, Krillin, and Trunks, with Bulma in his arms, took off to investigate while the rest of the Z-warriors were left to protect Goku and baby sit baby Trunks.

-Dbz-

The four warriors landed a few minutes later in a clearing near Ginger town. "It should be around here somewhere," Bulma said as Trunks set her down.

"Yeah here it is," Krillin yelled from not far off. The others ran over to look and their jaws dropped when they saw the machine. It was identical to Trunk's but it had been weathered for several years and had a big hole in the clear glass where something had apparently wanted out.

"I wonder what was in that," Gohan said.

"I don't know but I think that whatever it is may be the cause of some of the differences in this timeline," Trunks said.

"What do you mean by timeline?" Krillin asked.

"Well, originally we thought that traveling back in time would change things where I'm from. But unfortunately, instead it somehow created an alternate reality that branched off from the point where I entered."

"So basically," Alaric said. "The changes have no effect on your timeline. And someone else has come back from either your timeline or another one and made some other unknown changes to this one."

"That's what it looks like," Trunks replied.

"So it's probably best if we play this as if we had no information about a possible future," Krillin said.

"Right," Alaric replied as he floated up to get a closer look at the hole in the machine. He reached down and pulled two purple bowls out of the seat. "It looks like some kind of egg was in this thing."

"Hey," Krillin stammered. "Look over there." He ran off to investigate with Trunks, Gohan, and Bulma following closely. "It's some kind of shell."

"It looks like a giant cicada," Bulma said.

"No, it's something worse than that," Trunks said.

"Do you think that's what came in the time machine?" Gohan said.

"I don't know," Trunks said dipping his hand in the shell. He removed it and it was covered in slime. "But whatever it is it's close by.

"We probably ought to get back," Alaric said. "The androids could show up at Roshi's any time."

"Sure let me capsulize the Time Machine first," Trunks said.

"Ok."

"Ok ready," Trunks said taking off.

"Wait," Gohan said. "Just grab a hold. We can get there faster with Instant Transmission."

"Right," Trunks said putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. Bulma and Krillin followed suit and the four disappeared back to Master Roshi's house, followed by Alaric shortly.

-Dbz-

Piccolo sat impatiently meditating behind Kami waiting for the guardian of Earth to make up his mind. Finally the older Namek turned. "Oh my me, it's horrible."

"What is it?" Piccolo asked.

"The evil creature has revealed itself."

"What do you mean? Where?"

"Don't worry you'll know as soon as we combine."

"So, you've finally come to your senses."

"No, Kami!" Mr. Popo screamed tears running down his face.

"It must be done," Kami replied. "The evil in Piccolo is greatly diminished. I trust he will use the new power wisely."

"Let's get one thing straight," Piccolo said. "We use my body."

"Agreed," Kami said. "Put your hand on my chest."

Piccolo put his hand on Kami's chest and with a great yell Kami was surrounded by a great white aura. A few seconds later there was a burst of light and where the two Nameks stood, there was now only Piccolo.

The newly fused warrior began to walk to the edge as Popo stared in horror. "I am no longer Kami or Piccolo. I am the Namek that has long since forgotten his name. Now I must go." With that he jumped off the lookout heading for the new danger.

-Dbz-

"Hey come look at this," Bulma said looking at the disturbing footage she saw on the television.

In minutes all the Z-warriors were gathered around watching the news report.

"The people of Ginger town continue to disappear with nothing left but their clothes," the reporter said in the mike. Soon gunshots were heard in the background and the camera became unstable before the footage was lost.

"Do you think it's the androids?" Krillin asked.

"I'd bet it's that creature we found," Trunks replied.

-Dbz-

Piccolo landed in Ginger town and started wandering through the remains of the populace. A few minutes later he found the source of the disturbance. Standing before him was a vile creature standing a little taller than him. It had a green exoskeleton covered in black-spots along with wings and a tail ending in a tan tip.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Cell," the creature said. "Now it's time for you to die Piccolo."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I'm not one to give away all my secrets."

"I guess I'll have to beat it out of you then." With that Piccolo charged at the monster sending a fist at his face.

Cell leaned to the side and avoided the blow with ease. Seconds later he brought his own fist into the Namek's stomach doubling him over in pain. With a backhand he sent the Namekian warrior back into a building with little trouble. An instant later he appeared behind the Namek and grabbed him in a body lock. With a quick flick of his tail he inserted his stinger into Piccolo's arm and began to drain his energy.

Piccolo winced as his arm shriveled and became useless. Finally he brought his elbow back and sent Cell flying away from him. The Namekian warrior turned to face the monster. "I'm no match for you, but mark my words you will be defeated."

"You don't have any idea how strong I am. Do you?"

"Why don't you tell me? It's not like it'll make a difference anyway."

"You do make a good point, Piccolo," Cell replied. "Fine, I am an android created by Dr. Gero. Gero took samples from the best fighters to ever step foot on this planet and combined them to make me."

"That's why I can sense Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Alaric in you."

"Yes. I have the power of all the great fighters including you. Therefore I really gain nothing from absorbing your energy like that. That is why I let you go. I'll have more fun just killing you. But there is one source of energy that I need to obtain in order to become perfect. I need to absorb Androids Seventeen and Eighteen. Unfortunately in my time, young Trunks destroyed those androids before I could find them. So, to make a long story short, I killed him and used his time machine to travel back to where Seventeen and Eighteen are still around. I've been here for the last four years revolving back to this form so I'd be strong enough to complete my goals."

"That's why you're sucking the life out of people then?"

"Yes I gain strength from them, but I need Seventeen and Eighteen to become perfect."

"That's interesting," Piccolo said as he ripped his arm off. With a yell a new one popped out. "I just needed some time to recover." He reached up and threw his weighted turban and cape to the side. "Now I'll destroy you."

-Dbz-

"What's going on?" Trunks said. "I can feel my dad's and Piccolo's ki in Ginger town. But I also feel Frieza and King Cold there too."

"There are two Piccolos there," Alaric added. "And I feel my dad's ki there too. Let's go check it out, hop on," he added.

Trunks put his hand on Alaric's shoulder and the two disappeared.

-Dbz-

Piccolo charged at Cell with a fist sent at the creature's face. The monster blocked the blow and sent one of his own at the Namek, but Piccolo was a step ahead of him and blocked with ease.

Alaric and Trunks appeared just in time to see the battle getting underway. "What's going on?" Trunks asked.

"The strange power is coming from that monster that Piccolo's fighting," Alaric replied. "They are both incredibly strong too, even stronger than the androids."

"Should we join in the fight?" Trunks asked.

"Let's just watch for now," Alaric said.

Cell pushed Piccolo back with a quick kick. A few seconds later, he cupped his hands at his side and began to chant, "Kame-hame-ha." The monster shot the beam of energy at the Namekian warrior.

Piccolo was stunned beyond words. How does he know Goku's attack? Duh, he remembered. He probably knows all our attacks. With no time to dodge, the Namek raised his arms to block the attack. It wasn't enough to finish him but it was bound to hurt.

Alaric put both fingers to his head and disappeared. A spilt second later he put his hand on Piccolo's shoulder and disappeared again.

"Thanks kid," Piccolo said.

"No problem," Alaric replied. "It's better that you don't waste any energy blocking something like that. I think we'll have to take him together if we're going to win." With a yell, Alaric quickly took off his weighted shirt and wristbands and brought his aura up, his hair turning golden and his eyes turquoise.

Trunks yelled and raise his own power, becoming a Super Saiyan. "Ready," he said. With that the three warriors all charged at Cell at once.

Cell braced himself as the flurry of kicks and punches came flying his way. For the most part he managed to block most all of the blows. Trunks was a weak as he remembered him from the version of the boy that he'd killed but the Namek was almost as strong as him. And the other boy, the Solorian, he was almost as strong as Cell had remembered him being at a much older age. His power was amazing for such a young age. Finally one of Piccolo's punches made contact and sent the monster reeling. 'I need to get out of here,' Cell thought. 'I don't like these odds. I'll crush them all after I absorb Seventeen and Eighteen.' With that thought, Cell did the unexpected and leapt high into the air. "Solar Flare!" he shouted.

When the three Z-warriors regained their sight, Cell was gone. "Where'd he go?" Trunks said.

"I don't know," Alaric replied. "I can't sense his energy."

"He's suppressing it," Piccolo said. "He's afraid that we're too strong for him."

"He'll hide until he can absorb the androids to get stronger," Alaric said.

"We need to find him," Trunks said.

"The best thing to do might be to watch the TV and then we can use Instant Transmission to get to the scene quickly. We need to stick together though. None of us are strong enough to take him on our own."

"Take who on?" Vegeta said landing.

Within a few minutes the warriors had Vegeta filled in on what was happening. Vegeta simply grinned. "I'll find him myself eventually, but right now I have more important matters."

"Not this again," Alaric said taking a defensive stance.

"Calm down boy," Vegeta said with a grin. "I have little left to prove against you since that last fight. I was referring to ascending beyond Super Saiyan. Then I'll be strong enough to finish all these weaklings off on my own."

"What?" Trunks said. "There's a level beyond Super Saiyan?"

"Yes, son, I can feel it there."

"What? How'd you know I was your son?"

"I'm not an idiot. You show up from the future and now I have a son that looks like you. It's obvious. Now at least it makes sense how you were able to be a Super Saiyan. You do have royal blood in you after all." With that said, Vegeta took off back into the sky to pursue his training.

"Wait father," Trunks said. "I'll go with you."

"Are you sure about this?" Alaric asked.

"It may be the only way," Trunks replied as he took off after Vegeta.

Piccolo turned to Alaric. "We should return to guard Goku," he said.

"Yeah," Alaric replied raising his fingers to his forehead and transporting them both back to Kame house.

-Dbz-

Alaric sat meditating beside Piccolo in Roshi's house. It had been a couple of days since the encounter with Cell. Gohan and Krillin had paid a quick visit to Gero's lab to destroy the infant Cell of this time as well as the computer that made him. As a bonus they'd found a set of plans to Android Seventeen that Bulma was analyzing for weaknesses. Sadly, they still hadn't managed to catch up with Cell. Every time they got a report of where the monster was striking, he was gone before they could arrive even with Instant Transmission.

"Hey guys," Goku said walking down the stairs.

Alaric and Piccolo both looked up seeing the Saiyan back on his feet. Gohan immediately rose to his feet and engulfed Goku in a big hug. "Dad, you're okay?"

"Yeah I feel much better now."

"We're in trouble, Goku," Piccolo said. "We now have four enemies that are as strong or stronger than Alaric and I."

"Yeah," Goku said. "I know. I hate to think what would happen if Cell managed to absorb the androids."

"You know what's been happening?" Gohan questioned.

"Yeah I could see it all in my dreams," Goku replied.

"What do we do?" Alaric asked. "With the androids never running out of energy, we'd be hard pressed to keep up with them one on one and I'm still not sure how much more power Sixteen has."

"Good point," Goku said. "I suggest that we go and train a bit. I think Vegeta's right about there being a level above Super Saiyan. Once we find it we'll beat them for sure."

"But what about all those that will be killed in the mean time?" Piccolo said. "This training may take months."

"I have a plan," Goku said. "But I'd rather explain after we find Vegeta and Trunks. But first we should move everyone to the Lookout. After the androids find that I'm not at home, this will be the first place they look."

"You three go ahead," Piccolo said. "I already know what you have in mind. I'll stay here and delay the androids if they show up."

"But you're no match for all three of them," Gohan said.

"I think I can goad Seventeen into a one on one," Piccolo said. "Then maybe I can destroy him. That'll at least keep Cell from absorbing him."

"Sounds like a plan," Goku said. "Just don't hesitate to get out of there if it gets too bad."

"Don't worry; I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Take the others to the Lookout, boys," Goku said. "I'm going to go find Vegeta and Trunks." With that Goku raised two fingers to his head and disappeared while Gohan looked around for all the others.

"Hey Krillin," Gohan said seeing the monk first. "My dad's up and we're moving to the Lookout."

"Goku's back," Krillin said excited. "Now we've got a much better chance."

"Quick, get everyone together and I'll transport us to the Lookout. Dad's going to explain his plan there."

"Right," Krillin said.

-Dbz-

Goku appeared behind Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince was simply standing there staring into the sky.

"Goku, you're better," Trunks exclaimed from behind the full-blooded Saiyan.

"Yeah," Goku replied.

"Go away Kakarot," Vegeta said. "I want nothing to do with any of your plans. Once I ascend I will beat the androids and Cell on my own."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Vegeta. I know a way that we can train a lot faster."

"How's that?" the prince replied intrigued.

"I'll explain in a little while," Goku said. "I prefer to only have to say this once. But I'll just say that I know a place where you can get a year's worth of training in a day."

"Very well," Vegeta said. "Lead the way."

"Grab on and I'll have us there in seconds."

Reluctantly, Vegeta grabbed on to Goku's shoulder along with Trunks. In seconds all three warriors were gone.

-Dbz-

"He's not here," Seventeen said.

"Now where would Goku be hiding?" Eighteen replied.

"I felt his energy just south and east of here last," Sixteen said matter-of-factly. "His energy isn't there anymore though."

"It's as good a place to check next as any," Seventeen said as they took off.

-Dbz-

"So what's this plan of yours, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked impatiently.

Everyone was gathered on the Lookout around Goku waiting for him to speak up. "Yeah what are we going to do?" Yamcha seconded.

"Well," Goku started, "there's a room up here in the Lookout where you can train for a year in a day."

"Oh course," Krillin said, "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Yes," Goku said. "In the chamber time passes much slower than outside. I'm not sure how it works, but I do know that there are two rules that apply to it. First, only two people may enter at one time. And, second, only two days in a lifetime may be spent in there."

"That puts us out," Tien said looking over to Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu.

"You trained in the Time Chamber?" Goku said.

"Yeah," Krillin said. "We all spent two years in there when we were training for Vegeta's and Nappa's arrival."

"Two years straight?" Goku said amazed.

"Yeah," Yamcha answered. "But we hardly ever left the building in there. The conditions were just too harsh outside. Maybe as strong as we are now after having trained under King Kai we could but at the time the gravity just increased too fast the further out you got."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Well," Krillin said. "At the entrance the gravity is about twice that of earth. But, as you go further out into the room it starts to increase even more."

"Yeah," Tien added. "The temperature also starts to vary greatly going from burning hot to freezing cold at times once you get away from the building."

"And we're going to spend two years in there?" Alaric asked.

"No," Goku said. "We're only going to be in there for one year. We may need to use the other year at a later time."

"I'll go first," Vegeta said heading to the door of the chamber.

"I'll go with you, father," Trunks said.

"Very well," Vegeta said. "Just don't get in the way of my training."

"Wait," Bulma suddenly said. "Before you go I have some new Saiyan armor for you." Bulma decapsulized four new sets of Saiyan armor identical to what Vegeta had worn on Namek.

"Thanks, mom," Trunks said.

Vegeta remained silent and put his armor on then headed to the door and walked in followed by Trunks.

"There's enough sets for you guys, oh, before I forget Alaric, I finally figured out what was in the box your father gave me when you were adopted," Bulma said.

Now enticed by what Bulma said, not to mention interested in what his parents might have left him, Alaric pressed, "What was in there?"

"Well," Bulma said. "There wasn't much in there except for these silver cylinders, kind of like the C.C capsules except longer and thinner. But I discovered the way to open them is by twisting them in the middle and tossing them. Once opened, my father and I discovered what was to be blueprints for both Saiyan armor and Solorian armor, which actually held the resources to build three of the Solorian armors. But the unique thing about the Solorian armor is that it's actually sturdier and lighter than the Saiyan armor and much more stylish (think Assassin's Creed meets Prince of Persia outfit). And finally what appeared to me was your alien language, it's actually a fascinating study if you want to look at yourself."

"Thanks Bulma," Alaric said running up and hugging Bulma.

"Listen, Goku," Krillin started. "I think Tien, Yamcha, and I are going to head back to Kame House and give Piccolo any help we can. We're no help here anyway. It's not like we can train more in the time chamber anyway."

"Okay," Goku said. "Be careful."

"Hey Gohan," Bulma said. "Do you mind taking me to Capsule Corp? I have something to work on that might be able to stop those androids."

"Okay," Gohan said as Bulma grabbed on to his shoulder. He raised two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. A few seconds later he was back without Bulma.

"Do you want a ride to Kame house?" Gohan asked Krillin.

"No, that's okay bro," Krillin replied. "We can fly."

-Dbz-

Piccolo looked up as he saw the three androids landing outside. He'd known it was only a matter of time before they came here.

"Can Goku come out and play?" Seventeen asked.

Piccolo stepped outside to meet the threat. "Goku's not here but I'll take his place."

"No thanks," Seventeen said. "No offense but you're not much of a challenge."

"You'd be surprised. I'll fight you on that island over there. Keep your friends out of it. I don't want hit in the back of the head like Gohan was."

"Very well," Seventeen said. "Sixteen stay out of this no matter what."

In minutes they were at their destination. Piccolo threw his weighted turban and cape to the side. "Let's go."

-Dbz-

Trunks looked around the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in wonder. Outside the little building was nothing but a great expanse of white in every direction. "The air's thicker in here," he said.

"They call this gravity," Vegeta said. "It's barley over that of Earth's normal gravity."

"They did say that it got worse as you went deeper into the room," Trunks replied. 'I don't know how Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu stayed in here for two years. I don't know if I can keep my sanity for one year in this place. But I have to. I'll show father that I'm not weak.'

"Then that's where I shall do my training," Vegeta smirked as he walked further into the room.

"Me too," Trunks said treading off after his father.

"I train alone," Vegeta said. "Stay out of my way.

"Fine," Trunks said heading off in a different direction.

-Dbz-

Piccolo charged at Seventeen full speed throwing kicks and punches wildly. The android managed to block most of them but still with some difficulty. Piccolo continued his onslaught without slowing down for a minute. Finally a blow got through that sent Seventeen flying down into the ground creating a crater in the island.

"Amazing," Sixteen said. "His power has increased so much. He must have been the power I felt earlier."

"What power?" Eighteen said. "Earlier I felt three powers that were greater than Seventeen fighting a distance off. This was one of them."

"Maybe we should step in then," Eighteen said.

"No," Seventeen said getting up and brushing himself off. "I'll handle him myself. Don't get involved." With that said the android shot out of his hole and charged back at Piccolo throwing a flurry of kicks and punches of his own at the Namekian warrior.

Piccolo fazed out of sight as one of Seventeen's punches passed through where he was only seconds before. Reappearing behind the android, he brought both hands down into thin air. Seventeen had fazed out of sight and quickly reappeared behind Piccolo. The Namekian warrior spun around just in time to block a blow from the android. In seconds the two warriors were trading blows once again at amazing speed.

-Dbz-

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien landed on Kame Island and looked around. "Where's Piccolo?" Krillin said.

"I feel his energy off to the South," Tien said.

"It feels like he's powered up too," Yamcha said.

"He must be fighting the androids," Krillin said. "We need to go help."

"I'm not sure how much we can do," Yamcha said. "Besides if he actually managed to get a one on one, we might just make things worse."

"Then I guess we just wait here for now," Krillin said.

-Dbz-

Piccolo ducked under one of Seventeen's punches and used that opportunity to bury a fist in the android's stomach hard. While the android was doubled over in pain, he grabbed his arm and threw him into the air and began to fire blast after blast at him.

Seventeen stopped himself in midair and watched the blasts pass to either side of him. "Your aim is terrible."

Piccolo ignored him and kept firing the blasts that passed by Seventeen.

"What are you trying to do you fool," Seventeen said.

Piccolo stopped his blasts finally and grinned. "Look around."

Seventeen looked around him and his eyes widened in horror. Every blast that Piccolo had fired was still hanging in the air surrounding him.

"Scatter shot collide!" Piccolo shouted as he brought his hands together. The blasts all swarmed on Seventeen at once creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Seventeen was still standing there unharmed. "What?" Piccolo said in shock. "There's no way you could outrun that."

"We androids can create an energy barrier that can block the strongest of energy attacks. But I must admit that one had me scared for a minute." With that said Seventeen charged back at Piccolo and threw a punch into the Namekian's face.

The blow caught Piccolo off guard and he was sent flying back into the water. A few seconds later he floated up out of the water. "Let's finish this then."

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing. And I'd also like to remind everyone to keep reviewing and if you didn't review then to start reviewing. It only takes a few seconds and it really does motivate me. It also gives you a chance to address any concerns about this story as well as any ideas of things you might want to see in later chapters. I can't guarantee that I'll use every idea, since some conflict and some conflict with my own, but if I can I'll use it or at the very least consider it.**

**Power levels**

**Gohan**

**6.4 million (with weights)**

**7.75 million (w/o weights)**

**Alaric **

**8.25 million (after sensu heal)**

**412.5 million (Super Solorian)**

**Vegeta**

**8 million**

**Trunks**

**5.5 million**

**275 million (Super Saiyan)**

**Piccolo**

**110 million**

**350 million (after fusing with Kami with weights)**

**450 million (after fusing with Kami w/o weights)**

**Krillin**

**6 million**

**Tien**

**5 million**

**Yamcha**

**5 million**

**Chiaotzu**

**3 million**

**Seventeen**

**400 million**

**Eighteen**

**400 million**

**Sixteen**

**500 million**

**Cell**

**450 million**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	28. Status Quo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 27**

Eighteen looked up with a groan. Her brother had been fighting the Namek for nearly an hour, "Why doesn't Seventeen just finish it?"

"He can't," Sixteen said in a matter of fact tone. "Piccolo is more powerful than him but he is wearing down."

Piccolo dodged to the left of another one of Seventeen's blows. Surprisingly, even with the power advantage he was having a hard time finishing this fight. And it kept getting worse and worse as time ticked by. 'I need to finish this quickly,' he thought. Suddenly maniacal laughter interrupted his thoughts. Piccolo and Seventeen both turned away from the fight to look at the new comer.

"I'd like to thank you for leading me to the androids," Cell said landing on the island. "It saved me a lot of trouble."

"Oh no," Piccolo said. "As if things weren't bad enough. Now I have to deal with Cell too."

"Stay out of this loser," Seventeen said.

"You don't understand how dangerous he is," Piccolo said.

Seventeen ignored him and took the opportunity to elbow Piccolo and send him flying into the ground, "Let's just finish this and then I'll take out him too."

Before he could even continue Cell charged at him and began to throw some punches of his own at the android.

Seventeen was caught completely unprepared and was soon sent flying into the ground after Piccolo.

Cell landed near the downed android and grinned. He looked down at Seventeen with hunger in his eyes.

-Dbz-

"Cell's there," Tien said with his eyes shooting open. "Now we need to go."

"Right," Krillin said heading out the door. Suddenly the phone began to ring in the living room. "Wait, I should answer that first. Hello?" he said picking up the phone. A few seconds later he hung it up. "That was Bulma. She's managed to make a remote to deactivate the androids. You and Yamcha go ahead and stall. I'm going to meet Bulma half way. What ever you do don't let Cell absorb Seventeen or Eighteen." With that Krillin took off toward Capsule Corp while Tien and Yamcha both headed to the fight.

-Dbz-

"Cell's there," Gohan said snapping out of his meditation on the Lookout.

Goku also looked up. "I know."

"I'm going to help," Alaric said bringing his fingers up to his forehead.

"No," Goku said. "If you get killed one of our chances of beating Cell is gone. We must stay here."

"But what about Piccolo?"

"He'll take care of himself. Hopefully he'll keep Cell from absorbing the androids too."

-Dbz-

Piccolo shot out of the water as fast as he possibly could and rammed his whole body into Cell knocking him back. "You'll have to get through me if you want to absorb the androids."

"Absorb us?" Eighteen said in confusion.

"Yes," Cell replied. "I am Dr. Gero's ultimate creation. But I need to absorb both you and Seventeen to become perfect."

"That's not going to happen," Piccolo said. "I'll stop you."

"You fool," Cell laughed. "You have no idea how much my power has grown in just the last few days." Cell clenched his fists at his side and was soon surrounded by a green aura as his power began to rise. Piccolo's eyes shot out in amazement as the android's power finally leveled off. "Now you see the futility of fighting me?"

"No," Piccolo growled. "I will stop you." With that Piccolo charged at Cell once again and began throwing kicks and punches like crazy at the monster.

Cell simply laughed and managed to dodge every one of them with ease. "This is pathetic. You may have had a slight chance if you weren't worn out but you have no chance against me as you are." With that Cell brought his elbow down hard on Piccolo's head sending the Namekian to the ground hard. Cell never let up for a minute and hammered Piccolo with blow after blow before finally throwing the now unconscious Piccolo into the water where he slowly began to sink.

-Dbz-

"Piccolo!" Alaric shouted out as he felt his mentor's power fading. "I've got to go get him."

"No, Alaric," Goku said. "We have to get strong enough to beat Cell. It's our only hope. Besides you know as well as I do that right now Piccolo was stronger than the three of us. What makes you think you have a chance against Cell? I've already lost you once, I'm not letting you get killed again."

"I have to try," Alaric replied.

-Dbz-

Cell loomed over Seventeen ready to absorb the weaker android.

"Stop," Sixteen finally said. The big android charged forward and knocked Cell back. "I will not allow you to do this."

"You won't allow me?" Cell said with amusement. "It's not like you are in a position to stop me."

"I will stop you," Sixteen said.

"What are you doing, Sixteen?" Eighteen asked. "Didn't you see how strong he is?"

"Yes," Sixteen replied. "We are about equal." With that the big android charged at Cell and began to deliver blow after blow on the unprepared monster. Cell dodged and blocked the best he could but couldn't manage to stay ahead of Sixteen's onslaught.

Sixteen brought his knee up hard into the monster's stomach doubling him over in pain. Before Cell could recover, Sixteen brought an elbow down onto his head hard sending him crashing to the ground.

"Oh no," Tien said as he and Yamcha arrived on the scene. "It looks like we may be too late to save Piccolo."

"At least there's someone stopping Cell," Yamcha replied looking over where Sixteen was delivering blow after blow to the monster.

"Yeah," Tien said. "If he manages to absorb those androids we're in trouble."

-Dbz-

"Here's the remote," Bulma said handing the device to Krillin.

"Thanks," the monk replied. "I got to go there isn't much time." With that Krillin was enveloped in a great red aura as he shot off at amazing speed.

-Dbz-

Sixteen continued to use his slight advantage to pound Cell mercilessly. Finally the big lug brought both fists down on the monster's head and sent him into the ground hard making a big hole. Before the monster could get out, Sixteen landed beside him and unfolded his arms. "Hellfire blast!" he shouted as he filled the hole with fire.

"I guess we don't have to worry about him anymore," Seventeen said.

"Get out of here," Sixteen insisted. "Cell's not gone."

"Don't worry," Seventeen said. "He's a pushover. We can handle him."

"Oh you can?" Cell said from right behind Seventeen where he'd burrowed his way out of the ground. Before the android could even react, Cell clamped down on him with the end of his tail and began to suck the helpless android inside. Suddenly he was enveloped in a great green aura and lightning began to flash around him as his body began to slowly change. He suddenly became much more bulky. Where his feet had been claw-like, they now became more human shaped. His face morphed from his insect features to human-like with a red band across his chin. And to top it off his power shot through the roof.

-Dbz-

"Oh no," Goku exclaimed to the still tense Gohan and Alaric, "Cell must have absorbed one of the androids. His power's shot through the roof."

"We need to help them," Gohan said. "I can feel Tien and Yamcha there too now."

"We need to get strong enough," Goku said. "If we go and die now the Earth will be doomed."

-Dbz-

"You should get out of here," Sixteen said to Eighteen.

"What about you?"

"I will stay and delay Cell." With that the android charged at the newly transformed monster only to receive a back hand that took part of his head off and sent him flying back to land at Eighteen's feet.

Cell then calmly began to walk toward the beautiful android with dreams of perfection in his head.

"We have to do something," Tien said.

"Like what?" Yamcha replied.

"Delay Cell," Tien answered powering up with a red aura. "Kaioken 25x," He then brought his hands out in front of him and began to gather energy focusing on Cell.

"What are you doing?" Yamcha said. "You know using the Kaioken and Tri-beam together could kill you."

Tien didn't reply he just shouted, "Tri-beam!" The attack shot out and sent Cell crashing into the ground in a crater but did no damage to the stronger warrior. But Tien didn't let up at all. He fired beam after beam at the android, knocking him back into the crater before he could ever escape.

Yamcha turned to the two stunned androids, "Get out of here while you can. He's sacrificing himself for you. Don't waste it. Kaioken 25x!" he shouted as he was enveloped red aura and began to gather blue energy in his hands. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he added his own attacks to Tien's.

With that Eighteen grabbed Sixteen and flew away trying to put as much distance between them and Cell as possible.

"HA!" Tien continued his onslaught firing several more beams at the monster. Finally he couldn't take anymore and collapsed in exhaustion falling to the ground.

"I have to stop Cell or he'll kill Tien," Yamcha said. "Kaioken 30x!" Suddenly his aura expanded as more power than he could handle safely coursed through his body. He gathered as much energy into his fist as he possibly could and charged at Cell as he came out of his crater trying to land a critical blow. Cell didn't even blink as he backhanded the warrior away like a fly sending him to land next to Tien.

He then began to walk toward them to make them pay for delaying him.

-Dbz-

"Let's go get them," Goku said to Alaric and Gohan. "We can't just let Cell finish them. But remember just use Instant Transmission to get there and get Tien and Yamcha and get back. Don't engage Cell."

"Right," Gohan and Alaric said as the brothers and their father both raised their fingers to their heads and disappeared.

-Dbz-

Gohan, Goku and Alaric appeared right next to Yamcha and Tien before Cell could close the distance. The android stopped in his tracks seeing the trio appear. "Well what do we have here? Two Saiyans and a Solorian in a hurry to die."

"I'm not ready to fight you," Goku said. "I still need a day to prepare and then I'll beat you." Alaric meanwhile bent down and picked up both Tien and Yamcha, handing Yamcha to his dad. "But I'm not going to let you hurt my friends."

Gohan suddenly turned his head to the side. 'Piccolo's still alive. It's faint but I can still feel his power.' With that he raise two fingers to his head and appeared at the beach where Piccolo lie. Putting his fingers back to his forehead he disappeared as Goku and Alaric disappeared with Tien and Yamcha.

Cell blinked in surprise. "How'd they do that? No matter. I have an android to find. She couldn't have gotten far. I will find her and become perfect," he said as he shot out to search the surrounding islands.

**A/N: I know this chapter is really similar to what happened in the show but it is needed for setting up stuff for future chapters and this seemed like the best way to do it. It should start being a bit different again after the next chapter or so. Anyway, I hope everyone reviews this chapter. It really does help motivate me to get more done. So please take a second or two to review.**

**Power levels**

**Alaric**

**8.25 million (with weights)**

**9.6 million (w/o weights)**

**Gohan**

**6.4 million (with weights)**

**7.75 million (w/o weights)**

**Goku**

**6.25 million (recovered with weights)**

**7.5 million (recovered w/o weights)**

**Vegeta**

**8 million**

**Trunks**

**5.5 million**

**Piccolo**

**350 million (with weights)**

**450 million (w/o weights)**

**Krillin**

**6 million**

**120 million (using a Kaioken 20x for extra speed)**

**Tien**

**5 million**

**125 million (Kaioken 25x)**

**Yamcha**

**5 million**

**125 million (Kaioken 25x)**

**150 million (Kaioken 30x)**

**Chiaotzu**

**3 million**

**Seventeen**

**400 million**

**Eighteen**

**400 million**

**Sixteen**

**500 million**

**Cell**

**450 million**

**500 million (after absorbing humans)**

**1 billion (after absorbing Seventeen)**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	29. Upbringing of Perfection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 28**

Cell flew over the islands looking left and right as he went. "Where is that android?" he said in frustration. The monster stopped in his tracks and raised his voice. "Come out now Eighteen or I'll destroy every island until I find you." With that he charged energy in his hand and shot it at the first island leaving nothing behind.

-Dbz-

"Is he nuts?" Eighteen said. "If he hits us with that he can't absorb me."

"The blast is only strong enough to destroy everything but you," Sixteen replied.

"Well," Eighteen said. "We need to find a way out of here then."

-Dbz-

Krillin raced toward where he'd sensed Cell's power rise earlier. He knew that the monster must have absorbed at least one of the androids and that he was no match for him but he at least had to try to get to the other android before Cell did. So with determination in his eyes he flew on.

-Dbz-

"Hey," Trunks said as he walked out of the Time Chamber. His hair was now longer and in a ponytail behind his shoulders. He had also obviously added a great deal of muscle to his frame. "Did we miss anything?"

"So how'd it go?" Goku asked.

"We really didn't need the whole year," Trunks replied. "It only took father a couple of months…"

"Our training is not to be discussed," Vegeta interrupted harshly.

"Well I guess you'll have to see for yourself," Trunks said.

"So it worked out then I guess," Goku said in a serious tone.

"Maybe," Vegeta replied. "I'll handle Cell and the androids myself. There's no need for you to even attempt the training."

"You fool!" Tien shouted.

Piccolo put a hand on the other warrior's chest and held him back. "Listen, I don't know how strong you think you are but you're underestimating our enemies."

"While you were in that chamber, Cell swallowed up Android Seventeen and transformed. So don't tell us you can handle it," Tien said angrily.

"Clearly fighting Cell has taken its toll on you that's why I've decided to handle it from here on out."

"Vegeta," Alaric began. "I really think you should listen to them. Even if you doubled your strength you wouldn't stand much of a chance."

Vegeta simply laughed. "I'm not worried." After changing into a set of armor that wasn't torn to pieces he took off without another word.

"I'll follow him," Trunks said now in a new set of armor of his own.

"Good luck," Goku said.

Gohan walked up to the taller warrior and handed him two sensu beans. "You might need these."

"Thanks," Trunks said as he took off.

"Let's get started," Gohan said.

"Right," Goku said as his stomach growled. "But can we eat first?"

Everyone on the lookout sweat dropped, suddenly Alaric's stomach rumbled causing everyone except Goku and Alaric to drop to the ground.

-Dbz-

Vegeta sped toward the monster Cell with dreams of victory in his head. It didn't take him long to get there either. He stopped right in front of the monster while he was destroying the islands. "You're time has come, android."

Cell simply laughed. "I don't think so. You're nothing more than a weakling."

Vegeta simply laughed. "You don't have a clue what you're up against," he said as Trunks pulled up beside him.

"So it's going to be two on one," Cell said. "Oh well, I could use a good warm-up."

"He's just here to watch," Vegeta said. "I'll take you myself."

-Dbz-

After a Saiyan sized meal, Goku and his sons entered the Time Chamber in silence. "You weren't kidding about harsh environments," Alaric said.

"Yeah it'll take some getting used to. The gravity is higher the further out you go."

"Then I need to go out there to train," Gohan said as he walked into the endless white. He was still dressed in his brother's custom made Solorian armor made by Bulma. While on his back was his trusty sword. "I'm not going to depend on Vegeta to finish Cell," he said.

Goku just stared in amazement at the dedication of his son. After a minute he followed the young demi-Saiyan out into the white.

-Dbz-

"What's he doing?" Eighteen said. "He couldn't even beat Seventeen. There's no way he's any kind of match for Cell."

As soon as she said that in the distance Vegeta suddenly flashed gold as he turned Super Saiyan.

"What?" Eighteen said. "How'd he get so strong?"

-Dbz-

Behind the two remaining androids Krillin landed silently. "There they are," he whispered to himself. "All I have to do is push this button and I can deactivate them." Suddenly a thought struck him. 'Would that be murder? She's so beautiful too. Who am I kidding I can't do it. Besides they really haven't done anything wrong yet. I guess I'll just have to leave it to Vegeta to beat Cell. He is a lot stronger now.' With those thoughts Krillin threw the remote on the ground and crushed it.

-Dbz-

Vegeta charged forward now a Super Saiyan and elbowed Cell in the face sending the android flying back. Cell blinked in surprise and charged at the now stronger Vegeta and threw a punch at his head. Vegeta leaned to the side and let the punch pass harmlessly to the side. Cell tried to throw a few more punches but the Saiyan Prince dodged every one of them with no trouble at all.

"What?" Cell stammered. "How did you become so strong?"

"I do sit-ups and push-ups and drink plenty of juice," Vegeta mocked as he charged in at Cell and delivered a flurry of kicks and punches to the monster mercilessly beating him. Finally the prince backhanded the monster away.

Cell charged right back at the Saiyan never stopping for a minute sending a kick at Vegeta's head. The prince fazed out of sight and appeared behind Cell and shot a ki blast into the back of his head sending him flying back toward the ground. The monster hit hard making a crater in the ground.

Cell got up panting. "I can't be beaten by a lousy Saiyan. If only I'd managed to achieve my perfect form. I'd be wiping the floor with you."

"Don't make me laugh," Vegeta said. "I'm not even close to my maximum. If I went ahead and ascended, you'd be dead by now. For that matter I don't know why I'm keeping you around as it is. You're not even a challenge. I get more of a workout just fighting my son."

"Wait," Cell pleaded. "Let me absorb the android. "Then I'll be more of a challenge to you."

Vegeta simply laughed. "I don't think you have any idea how deep my power runs."

'Father why aren't you ending this?' Trunks thought.

"If you're so confident then you won't have anything to worry about."

"Fine," Vegeta said. "Absorb your android if you think it'll make a difference."

"No!" Trunks yelled powering up to Super Saiyan and getting between Cell and where Android Eighteen was. "I won't allow it."

-Dbz-

"I'm trying, dad!" Gohan panted, collapsing after another day's unsuccessful attempt to transform into a Super Saiyan. "I can't do it!"

"I know you can, Gohan." Goku sat down next to his son. "You have the power inside you, I'm sure of it. Don't worry, it's not your fault."

"No...it isn't." Gohan sat up, a strange look in his eyes. "It's yours!"

"Huh?"

"You're always keeping me back, trying to protect me! I'm tired of it! You sent home when you went to fight Vegeta! Then I could only go to Namek when I had Bulma, Krillin, Mom, Alaric, and even VEGETA to babysit me!"

"Uh, calm down, Gohan…" Goku recoiled from his enraged son. This is a bit sudden…he was calm a minute ago…

"No!" He fumed. "It's why I can't transform! It's why I've never been any use when I do fight! I got beaten up by those saiyans, by Frieza and the Androids— while during all this time, Alaric has suffered probably the most out of everyone, emotional and physically but has managed to pull through until recently due to his past and has been there for me."

"Hey, you're just a kid…"

"Well, what were you doing when you were a kid? Having adventures! If you want me to be a real fighter, you've got to stop holding me back!"

"Gohan…I'm sorry, I just…"

"No! You don't 'just' anything! I'm not there when you or Alaric need me, or if I am, I can never help! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" The beast heard the call, and awoke. Golden light burst out of Gohan's body, lifting up his hair and throwing Goku back. He breathed out. It worked…

"Sorry about that, Dad," Gohan said. He was sitting next to his father, powered down to normal, breathing heavily. "I just realised that I wasn't getting anywhere by trying to 'power up'—I had to get angry at something, I had to need to transform."

"So…" Goku looked down at him. "You made yourself angry at me?"

Gohan nodded. "And myself. For not being able to compete in these battles. I didn't really mean that…well, I did, but not to that extent."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk like an adult already?"

Gohan grinned. "Mom says I'm 'very eloquent' but sometimes Alaric teases me by calling me a 'NEEEEERRRRD!' " He giggled, and suddenly seemed a child again.

"Hah!" Goku laughed before becoming serious. "I'm sorry if I haven't been the most decent of fathers. It's just that, I've always been traveling on my own adventure, which I don't fully regret having but now, I'm starting to see the way I've been handling things wasn't the best. I've never had a father when I was growing up or even a family, except for Grandpa Gohan but even then I was too young to fully remember him. Sure I had my friends but they would come and go although I would say that's my fault due to training but I had no other choice. It wasn't until I met your mother was when I realized what it was like to have a family, even further was when Frieza killed Alaric, your brother, but now I'm realizing that I won't always be here forever to guide you, to nurture you because you have to remember this: we are a warrior family, we fight to live so that we live to fight."

"Wow, I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't know.."

"Hey, don't worry about it, after everything you guys been through you deserve to let off steam... I should probably have a talk with Alaric huh?" They got up and walked back towards the living area. "But you turned into a Super Saiyan all by yourself? See, I knew you had potential!"

-Dbz-

Cell looked down and spotted Android Eighteen and began to charge toward the girl.

"I don't think so," Trunks said getting to him and punching him in the face sending him back.

"Get out of his way," Vegeta said.

"No father, I'm not going to let the future turn out like it did again. If you won't stop him I will."

"I said get out of the way," Vegeta said appearing behind Trunks and grabbing him in a body lock. He turned to Cell. "Now go absorb your android and I'll finish you when you're at your best."

Cell landed in front of Sixteen and Eighteen. "Now it's time to become perfect."

"I won't allow that," Krillin said getting between Cell and the androids.

Cell simply backhanded Krillin out of the way and advanced on Eighteen. With unrivaled quickness he shot out his tail and consumed Eighteen in less than five seconds. Suddenly Cell was surrounded by a hemisphere of green power as the entire planet began to shake with power. When the energy suddenly died down Cell had gone through more changes. His face was now white and his body/armor had become a lighter green and slightly less bulky. The android smiled. "Now where were we, Vegeta?"

Vegeta simply grinned. "I was about to show you my true power." With that Vegeta began to power up raising his power as his muscles expanded slightly but not much other happened to show any thing different. With an explosion of outward energy Vegeta finished his transformation.

Cell simply laughed. "You call that power?" With slight aura, Cell powered up slightly dwarfing Vegeta's power slightly. "You stand no chance."

"Don't be ridiculous," Vegeta said. "I will kill you." With that the Saiyan Prince charged at the android and threw a punch at his face. Cell fazed out of sight ahead of the blow and landed behind Vegeta and brought his elbow down on the Saiyan's back hard.

Vegeta hit the ground making a crater but got up quickly charging at Cell and throwing kicks and punches wildly. Not a one ever connected.

Cell laughed as he backhanded Vegeta away like a fly. Appearing behind the flying Saiyan, he brought his knee up into the small of his back, hurting the Saiyan. With another backhand, he sent Vegeta into the ground of the island making another crater.

Vegeta got up and wiped some blood from his mouth. "Cell," he shouted. "Catch this." He gathered energy in both hands and then moved them together. "Final Flash!"

Cell never moved an inch and let the blast hit him full force. When the smoke cleared half the androids body was gone from the impact.

"You did it father," Trunks said. "You used his pride against him just like he did to you earlier."

No sooner than Trunks spoke then Cell suddenly shot new appendages out of the missing areas becoming as good as new. "That's all you've got?" he said as he charged a now panting Vegeta. The android brought his fist into Vegeta's stomach doubling him over in pain. Cell then brought his knee up into the Prince's face sending him flying up into the air. Cell fazed up above him and brought both fists down on him sending him into the ground where Vegeta stayed never moving his hair now its original black. "Now I suppose it's time to finish this," Cell said gathering energy in his hand and pointing it at Vegeta's body.

"Wait!" Trunks shouted. "You haven't fought me yet."

"Why would I want to do that?" Cell said. "You're as weak as your father."

"No," Trunks said. "I'm stronger than him. I didn't want him to see because he doesn't take things like that very well." With that Trunks flashed Super Saiyan and kept powering up. His hair flowed wildly as his muscles grew to an enormous size. With an explosion of power Trunks finished the power-up. "Now I'll kill you."

"Bring it on," Cell taunted.

-Dbz-

Gohan swung his sword at the thick air deep several miles into the chamber. He'd been at it for a few hours trying to perfect his technique as well as his endurance with the high gravity and the weights he was wearing.

"Hey," said a familiar voice walking up to him. "It's time for our spar."

Gohan sheathed his sword and dropped it sheath and all onto the ground and turned to his father. "You bet I am," he said flashing into a Super Saiyan.

Alaric soon followed suit and also transformed and charged at his brother throwing a punch right to his gut but the boy fazed out of sight before the blow could hit. He reappeared behind his father with a blow of his own but Alaric reached up and blocked it with his forearm. "Not bad but you'll have to do better than that," he said with a grin sending a punch around at his brother.

"I'm just getting started," Gohan replied as the blow passed through only after-image. The young demi-Saiyan then charged from seemingly nowhere and sent a blow right at his brother's gut but Alaric was one step ahead and dodged before it could connect. With that the two warriors began trading blows faster and faster, neither one having the advantage.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the section between Goku and Gohan bonding. There are alot of people that diss on Goku for being a bad father, granted there are some cases that should have been different (ex: Goku coming back after the Cell Games being the only major flaw as Goku as a father). But other than that, he's a pretty good dad, mainly because I didn't have a father around myself, but my personality was like Goku's but far more laid back. I'd like to take this time to remind everyone to review even if it's just to say update soon or whatever. But if you have any questions or concerns don't be afraid to let me know. Just remember if you want to flame me just make sure it's signed so I have a chance to respond. There's nothing worse than anonymous flames. Anyway don't forget to review it only takes a few seconds.**

**Power levels**

**Ssj- 50x base form**

**Ascended Ssj- 1.6 Ssj**

**Ultra Ssj- 1.8 Ssj**

**Gohan**

**8 million (with weights first spar in the Time Chamber)**

**400 million (Super Saiyan with weights first spar)**

**Alaric**

**9.85 million (with weights first spar in the Time)**

**492.5 million (Super Solorian with weights first spar)**

**Goku**

**7.75 million (with weights first spar in the Time Chamber)**

**387.5 million (Super Saiyan with weights first spar)**

**Vegeta**

**22 million (after exiting the Time Chamber)**

**1.1 billion (Super Saiyan)**

**2.5 billion (Ascended)**

**Trunks**

**20 million (after exiting the Time Chamber)**

**1 billion (Super Saiyan)**

**2.9 billion (Ascended further than Vegeta)**

**Piccolo**

**350 million (with weights)**

**450 million (w/o weights)**

**Krillin**

**6 million**

**120 million (using a Kaioken x20 for extra speed)**

**Tien**

**6.5 million (after pushing himself trying to stop Cell)**

**Eighteen**

**350 million**

**Sixteen**

**500 million**

**Cell**

**1 billion (after absorbing Seventeen)**

**2 billion (after absorbing Eighteen warming up and toying with Vegeta)**

**Please Read and REVIEW!**


	30. Training Ends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 29**

"Trunks's power is amazing," Krillin said as he stared up in wonder at the ascended Saiyan. "We may have a chance after all."

'_Get Vegeta out of here,_' Trunks said telepathically to the monk.

Krillin simply nodded. He didn't like the idea of saving the pompous prince but he knew that Trunks didn't need any distractions. So with few regrets he flew toward where Vegeta laid unconscious.

-Dbz-

Cell looked over and saw the monk pick up the unconscious prince. He raised a hand to blast the two.

"Hey!" Trunks yelled. "Your fight's with me."

"Very well," Cell said. "I can always kill Vegeta at my leisure."

"You won't survive that long," Trunks said as he charged at the monster. Cell jumped to the side easily avoiding the blow and appeared behind the Saiyan and backhanded him to the ground.

Trunk hit the ground hard but got up uninjured. _'How'd he avoid that,'_ he thought. _'I know I'm stronger than him.'_ With that in mind he charged out of his hole with a burst of golden energy and sent a kick at Cell's head.

Once again the android easily got out of the way of the blow and once again threw a punch of his own at Trunks.

Trunks managed to block this one just seconds before it hit his face and threw a flurry of kicks and punches of his own at the monster.

Cell laughed as he dodged all of the Saiyan's kicks and punches. "You may be powerful but you're too slow to hit me," he taunted.

Trunks simply answered by continuing his useless onslaught.

-Dbz-

Krillin landed a short distance away and put Vegeta down. He pulled a sensu bean out of his pocket and put it in the Saiyan's mouth. Vegeta chewed and swallowed out of instinct and soon got to his feet. "Where's Cell?" he demanded.

"Trunks is fighting him," Krillin stammered.

Vegeta turned in the direction of the fight and took off to pursue Cell once again.

-Dbz-

Alaric panted as he completed his 9000th push-up. He and Goku were a few miles out into the void. The gravity out here this far was intense but the two warriors were managing to cope alright.

"You're sure getting strong," Goku said as he continued doing push-ups of his own. "There's no way I could have even moved in this kind of gravity when I was your age."

"But do you think it'll be enough?" Alaric said.

"I hope so," Goku replied.

"Yeah me too," Alaric said. He stood from his workout and stretched. "How about a spar?"

"Okay," Goku said getting to his feet.

In an instant, Alaric flashed into Super Solorian and charged at his father with a fist ready for his face.

Goku was instantly a Super Saiyan and blocked the blow before his son could do much damage to him. He retaliated with a kick at Alaric's mid-section but the kid was gone before the blow could ever come close to connecting.

Alaric appeared above his father and threw a series of ki blasts at the Super Saiyan. Goku fazed out of sight and appeared below Alaric. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he sent a blue beam of energy up at his son.

Instead of trying to block the attack, Alaric used his Instant Transmission to teleport out of the way of the blast.

Unfortunately for him, Goku was already one step ahead of him and appeared right behind him and brought a knee up into the boy's back hard and then quickly brought his hands down on the boy's head sending him flying into the hard ground of the chamber.

Alaric got up and wiped a little bit of blood from his lips. "Nice one," he said as he flared his aura and charged at his dad. At the last possible second he fazed out of sight letting only after-image reach Goku. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he quickly sent his father's attack at the other Super Saiyan.

Goku leapt out of the way and right into Alaric's foot as the young Solorian delivered a hard kick to his father's face and then grabbed his ankle and pulled him into a knee to the stomach before finally throwing him to the ground hard.

Goku got up a few minutes later wiping a little bit of blood from his own mouth and dropped out of Super Saiyan. "How about we take a break? I'm starving anyway."

"Are you sure we should?" Alaric asked. "We need to be ready for Cell."

"We've already almost doubled our power," Goku replied. "And we still have several months before our year is up. A short break won't hurt. Our bodies do need time to recover."

"Good point," Alaric said powering down out of Super Solorian panting just a little. "Fighting at that level sure takes it out of you," he said.

"Yeah it does," Goku said. "I've been thinking," he continued, "it won't do us any good to become as strong as Cell if we can't last long enough to beat him."

"I think it's getting a little better than it was at first," Alaric said.

"Yes," Goku replied. "but we need to make it where the Super form seems natural to us. I want you to try and stay Super for as long as possible and I'll do the same. We'll take some of the training a little bit easier until we adjust a little bit."

"Okay," Alaric said turning back into a Super Solorian with relative ease. "Race you to the kitchen."

"Before we do that, I need to talk to you about something," Goku said, not sure exactly how he was going to confront this.

"What about?"

"You being a Solorian."

"...I see, what do you want to talk about exactly?"

"Well, I had a talk with Gohan and it turns out you've had a pretty rough time with the whole identity thing... But it has affected Gohan deeply because he cares about you, and he doesn't want you to suffer through this anymore. We all know that you're an amazing young man, biological son or not, no father could ask for a better son and I will always love you either you accept that or not."

Alaric took into account what his father said, even though he knew what his dad said was true, a small part of him will always ask questions about his parents and heritage. Tears were building up in his eyes as he tried to hide them from Goku, but as any concerning father would do, he took Alaric into his arms and held him tightly as tears now again flowed down soaking Goku's armor.

"It's alright Alaric, it's alright let it out" Goku soothingly comforted, as his eyes were starting to turn misty himself. A few minutes went by before Alaric calmed down and pulled away from the hug, eyes red from the heavy downpour of tears.

"Just remember, I'll always love you no matter what, but you have to be willingly to accept that part of yourself and learn to move on from the past so that you can have a future."

"I supposed nothing beats a little fatherly love, huh?" Alaric mused causing both Goku and himself to laugh a little at the quip.

"Yeah, I suppose considering that neither of us had met our real fathers, but like I said it's all in the past." Alaric looked at his father in shock but gave his father a comforting hug in response.

"Thanks dad, I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, how's training with Gohan going?"

"He's actually making great progress, at this rate he'll catch up to you soon but I've noticed recently he's been a little off, as in he's not fully in the game."

"Hmmmm, Gohan's not fighter like you and I are." Goku's reaction displayed a little shock at this at first, but came quickly to realize that what he said made sense. "So does that mean Gohan hates fighting?"

"No, well, not quite, when it comes to fighting it's not Gohan's first choice. But he will fight if he has to, unfortunately that's the same ideal that could get him killed eventually. As in he'll train at the last minute before the next threat arrives."

Goku took this into consideration and decided to talk to Gohan later about his son's dilemma with fighting. 'Well, one son down, one to go, I'm getting better at this fathering stuff' thought Goku before his stomach rumbled wanting to be fed. Unfortunately, this also caused Alaric's stomach to growl too before both father and son laughed.

With that the two alien warriors took off at super speed to see who could get to the food first.

-Dbz-

Trunks charged at Cell and threw yet another punch at the android to no effect. The monster moved to the side easily avoiding the blow before it came even close to connecting.

Cell backed away from a panting Trunks and laughed. "Don't you yet see your foolishness? Even though you've managed to get more powerful than me you still have no chance."

"I will kill you," Trunks said panting.

"What good is your power," Cell asked, "if you can't hit your opponent? Anyone can bulge their muscles up but it costs a lot of speed. You would have had a better chance of beating me like you were but now you have no chance."

Suddenly realization hit the Saiyan's face. "How could I have been so stupid?" he said as he powered down to his normal form. "I should have known that. That's why father quit pushing himself to ascend shortly after he'd obtained his level. I wasn't getting more powerful than him only more foolish." He turned to face Cell with his head held in shame. "You can kill me now," he said. "There's no way I can beat you anyway, but when Goku is done with his training, he'll defeat you."

"I'm amazed that someone such as yourself could gain so much power so quickly. Tell me something. If given more time could you get stronger yet?"

"Maybe," Trunks said.

"Well," Cell smirked. "It's decided then. In ten days I'll hold a tournament. I'll accept any challenger that wants to face me. It will be just like the world martial arts tournaments."

"What?" Trunks said confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. The tournaments are a bit before your time and mine for that matter but I'm sure your friends can fill you in on the details after all they just participated in one a few days ago."

"Yeah Gohan said something about that," Trunks said.

"So it's decided then," Cell said. "In ten days the tournament will begin. Keep an eye on your television for details." With that the android turned away and flew off.

A few seconds later, Vegeta arrived on the scene followed by Krillin. "Where's Cell?" Vegeta asked.

"He's gone," Trunks answered.

"How'd you survive?" Krillin said.

Trunks quickly filled them in on the situation. "But why would Cell do something like this? He could easily just kill us one by one now."

"He wants to humiliate us all first," Krillin said. "But look at the bright side. At least in a tournament there are rules."

"Do you really expect Cell to follow that?" Vegeta said harshly.

"No," Krillin admitted.

"Help me," they were interrupted by a damaged Sixteen. "I need someone that can repair me."

"Why would we want that?" Trunks said coldly.

"I can help fight Cell."

"I'll help you," Krillin said. "We owe you that much courtesy."

"How do you figure?" Trunks said.

"The androids spared us once when they could have easily killed us," Krillin replied. "Besides the only aggressive moves he made were against Cell and to protect Eighteen from Alaric."

"You don't consider him hitting Alaric as a bad thing?"

"Wouldn't you have done the same if it was one of your friends about to be killed?" Krillin said picking up Sixteen and hovering into the air. "I'll take you to Capsule Corp. Hopefully Bulma will be able to fix you."

-Dbz-

Trunks and Vegeta landed at the Lookout and didn't look to happy. "What happened?" Tien asked. "How'd you survive Cell?"

Piccolo answered for him. "Cell decided to hold a little tournament. It's in ten days."

"Out of my way," Vegeta said. "I'm going back into that chamber."

"Goku, Gohan, and Alaric aren't done yet," Piccolo said. They still have about a good fifteen or sixteen hours left."

"Don't you realize that I'm the only one who'll be able to beat Cell?" Vegeta screamed.

"Calm down," Piccolo replied. "There will be time for us all to train in the next ten days. I think I'll even go in myself."

"Why bother?" Vegeta said.

"Because I don't want to have to depend on you," Piccolo said.

"I'm going to go train elsewhere since I can't use the chamber," Tien said. "I may not be much help but I have to try and be stronger."

"Yeah, me too," Yamcha said.

"Wait," Mr. Popo said. "You can still use the Time Chamber for another two years."

"What?" Yamcha asked.

"Since you've been dead already and brought back to life, this is a different lifetime for you so you still have two years."

"Don't you love technicalities?" Tien laughed. "I'll go get Chiaotzu and we'll go in after Trunks."

-Dbz-

Gohan fazed out of sight in a golden blur as Goku threw another punch at his son. Goku appeared close behind him but Gohan simply brought his arm back into the older Saiyan's stomach doubling him over in pain. The young Saiyan finished the combo with a ki ball that sent his father flying into the ground before exploding. They had now been in Super Saiyan for a few months and were up to the task of training harder than ever miles and miles from the entrance to the chamber. Alaric, meanwhile, was meditating now feeling better after his talk with both his dad and Gohan.

Goku got up his clothes in tatters and grinned. "You're definitely getting stronger, Gohan. I think you're quite a bit stronger than me even."

"Come on dad," Gohan replied. "I know you're holding back. I saw you ascend the other day."

"Yeah, well…" Goku started.

"Come on show me how," Gohan said.

"Ok," Goku said. "But I'm pretty sure that I couldn't beat Cell in that form." With a yell Goku charged up his ki and his muscles suddenly bulged to about twice their normal size and his power took off.

"Amazing," Gohan said. "You can beat Cell for sure now."

"I don't think so," Goku said. "I'd have a better chance of beating Cell like I was before."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you," Goku said as he charged at Gohan and threw a punch at the boy's head.

Gohan easily jumped out of the way and instinctively brought a foot up into Goku's stomach. Goku went flying back and quickly charged Gohan again trying to connect a blow, but the Saiyan warrior was far too quick for his father and fazed out of sight far ahead of the blow. "Yeah I see what you mean," he said as he shot a blast at Goku, "you've gotten a lot stronger but you lost too much speed in the process."

"Precisely," commented Alaric, now done with his meditation. "All the raw power in the universe will be worthless if you can't catch your opponent."

"Exactly," Goku said as he let go of his ascended form and returned to Super Saiyan. "Our best shot is to simply get as strong as possible in Super Saiyan."

"Right," Gohan said as he floated to the ground and picked up his discarded sword off the ground and began to swing it around in his normal training routine.

"Wait a second," interrupted Goku. "There's something I want to talk to you about." Gohan paused mid-strike as he heard his father's request. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well, it's just that after my talk with Alaric we talked about your training and we both came to the conclusion that you're not as passionate about fighting and well, I'm just curious as in why."

"...You were so confident in me dad, I knew I would let you down." Gohan stated as tears were starting to burn in his eyes.

"I don't have the same feelings about myself because I'm not a fighter like you. I'm part of the Saiyan race, but I'm not as ruthless nor do I have the ambition to fight. I've always grown up to protect and cherish life. Even when Raditz first arrived, I didn't want to fight. I was forced into this world full of bloodshed and insanity because of him. Even when I needed to train to get stronger, I could never find it in me to kill my enemies.

I'd have my moments where the Saiyan blood in me would be stronger than the human part of me. And I'd give in because the only thing that mattered to me was my friends and family. But, after the adrenaline wore off, I'd go back to being that scared, weak child who needed protection. But dad… I don't want to give in. I… I don't want to feel that rush I get when my power takes over. It's scary, not being in control of my actions. I'm not like you or Vegeta, or even Alaric who can control that urge. You two are pure blooded Saiyans and a Solorian while I'm only half. I may be as strong as you say I am, but I don't feel that way… I may have learned how to be a Super Saiyan at a young age, but that doesn't mean I can control it nor does it mean I'm stronger than you. I will never be like you, dad. I still don't understand how you have the confidence in yourself even when the odds are against you.

Dad… Please save me from this nightmare. I don't want to fight this guy, this monster that threatens the planet. I just want to be back at home with you, mom, and Alaric, having a normal day with Bulma and Krillin. I would do anything to go back to those times.

Father…Please don't let me do this.

I'm not the son you dreamed of having. I'm not a hero, and I certainly can't protect everyone like you can. Father, please understand. I may be a Saiyan, but I'm also just an nine year old boy, and I'm not ready for this responsibility. I may have this power, but what's the point in it if I can't protect you, protect everyone, with it? I don't know how to draw it out without losing myself to it. I love everyone, and I certainly love you.

That's why I'm holding back. I'm scared that once I unleash this power, you won't love me anymore. I'm not ready to lose you dad, and I don't want to lose you to my powers. I love you dad…But I don't want to do this. I don't want to be a hero. I just want to be your son."

After the emotional speech Gohan broke down into a sobbing fit, falling onto his knees as more tears came cascading down. Alaric remembered this same moment once before, back at their home after Alaric yelled at his mom and cried later due to being scared and confused about his past, not sure of where he belonged. Now noticing the roles have been reversed, Alaric knelt down beside his younger brother and pulled him up to where Gohan was leaning against his shoulder. It wasn't very long until both brothers felt two powerful arms wrapping around them as they both knew their dad was hugging them in reassurance.

"Just let out Gohan," Goku reassured. "I'm sorry to both of you for putting you in situations that all kids should never be in, I've never wanted this for you. But you have to understand Gohan that only you have the power to defeat Cell, not me, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, or even Alaric. All of us at one point has faced that lone showdown where there is nothing else except for you and the enemy, just like with me and Frieza and Alaric vs. Cooler. Now it's your turn, just keep in mind what I said to you before 'We're a warrior family, we fight to live so that we can fight to live'. Just remember we are a family, we always have each other's backs."

After hearing his father's reassuring words, Gohan sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes, looking up at Alaric who gave an affirmative nod then looked at Goku who gave an reassuring smile.

"I suppose if I'm the one who's suppose to defeat Cell," mused Gohan. "I guess we better find a way to tap into that hidden power."

-Dbz-

Some time later...

"Let's go," Goku said. "Our year's up." The Son family walked trough the door of the Hyperbolic Time chamber still transformed and ready for anything.

"About time, Kakarot," Vegeta said as Goku, Alaric and Gohan came out of the chamber.

"I still sense Cell," Goku said.

"Yeah," Trunks said and then went on to explain the current situation.

A few minutes later he was finished. "I think you should train more if you intend to face him," Goku said looking at Vegeta.

"I intend to," the prince stated. "And don't even try to go in ahead of me."

"The boys and I are finished with our training. We're as strong as we need to be," Goku said.

"How do you even think that you could be that much above me?" Vegeta said.

"Actually," Alaric said. "We're way stronger than you."

**A/N: I'd liked the idea about the humans being able to use the Time Chamber again since they'd been dead already. I'm not sure how that would really work but I think they probably could get away with it and since I'm writing this I can do about anything I want.. And I'd also like to thank all of you for reviewing the last chapter. I'm going to take this time once again to ask you all to review this chapter as well. Remember it only takes a few seconds.**

**Power levels**

**Gohan**

**15 million (with weights second spar in the Time Chamber)**

**897 million (Super Saiyan with weights)**

**2.24 billion (Super Saiyan with weights third spar)**

**100 million (Super Saiyan after exiting the Time Chamber suppressed)**

**Alaric**

**15.2 million (with weights in the Time Chamber)**

**900 million (Super Solorian with weights)**

**2.25 billion (Super Solorian with weights meditating)**

**100 million (Super Solorian after exiting the Time Chamber suppressed)**

**Goku**

**14.75 million (with weights second spar in the Time Chamber)**

**884.5 million (Super Saiyan with weights)**

**2.14 billion (Super Saiyan with weights third spar)**

**4.29 billion (Ascended with weights third spar)**

**100 million (Super Saiyan after exiting the Time Chamber suppressed)**

**Vegeta**

**26 million (after sensu heal)**

**Trunks**

**20 million**

**1 billion (Super Saiyan)**

**2.25 billion (Ascended further than Vegeta)**

**Piccolo**

**350 million (with weights)**

**450 million (w/o weights)**

**Krillin**

**6 million**

**Tien**

**6.5 million (after pushing himself trying to stop Cell)**

**Yamcha**

**6.25 million (after pushing himself against Cell)**

**Sixteen**

**500 million**

**Cell**

**2 billion (toying with Trunks)**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	31. Alaric's Devotion?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 30**

Alaric flew above a wooded area near his house still in his Super Solorian transformation. He had on a white and dark grey sleeveless gi with a black undershirt along with pure black boots. It had been 2 days since the Cell Games had been announced and he and his family had been taking it rather easy. From what he could sense of Cell he, his brother and Goku should both be able to beat him but the android could always be holding back. For now though he needed to get his mom's grocery list, which was harder to do since most people had fled when word of Cell had gotten out.

An instant later Alaric's attention was caught by a girl a about his age falling into a nearby river. In an instant the Super Solorian was down and under the water. A few seconds later he set the girl down safely.

"Ahem," she said as Alaric just now realized where his hand was resting. He quickly removed it from the girl's chest. The girl blushed profusely and began to yell at the young Solorian.

"I just saved your life," Alaric said. Then without another word he flew off to try and find the items his mother needed.

-Dbz-

Vegeta stood outside the Time Chamber pacing. "Why I let that Namek go ahead of me, I don't know. It's not like he'll be able to beat Cell anyway."

"Calm down father," Trunks said. "We have plenty of time for training."

Almost on cue, Piccolo exited the Time Chamber and walked over to where Vegeta and Trunks were standing. "It's all yours."

"I'm going in alone," Vegeta said. "I don't want any interference." The proud Saiyan Prince stalked off into the Chamber to begin another year of training.

Trunks simply sighed. "He's impossible."

"Don't worry," Piccolo said. "He's already changed a lot from what he once was. He just doesn't want to admit it."

-Dbz-

Alaric landed in small ghost town and walked into a little shop. He was shocked when he saw two thugs giving an old man with grey hair and an mustache a hard time.

"You have to give us the stuff," the shorter thug said.

"You're not getting it without money," the owner of the shop said.

"But it's for the shelter from Cell," the taller skinny thug said.

"That shelter won't save anyone from Cell," the man said.

"Maybe we should persuade you," the shorter thug said going over to begin breaking things.

"That's not a good idea," Alaric suddenly said leaning against the door of the shop.

"What are you going to do about it kid?" the taller one said.

Before Alaric could answer a voice yelled from the outside, "Cell's here."

The two thugs were instantly out the door running for the hills but Alaric remained motionless. 'I can still sense Cell on the other side of the planet.' At that moment the same little girl that he'd saved earlier came in the door grinning.

"Miss Lime," the man said. "Are you making up stories again?"

"It got rid of them," she said.

"Yes," the man said, "but Cell being here is nothing to joke about. Now what can I do for you, young man?" he said turning to Alaric.

"Besides some medicine for my heart attack, I need this list for my mom," Alaric said handing the list to the man.

"That shouldn't be a problem," he said.

"As long as Cell doesn't show up again," Lime quickly put in.

"Cell was here?" Alaric said.

"Yes," the man answered, "but that was when he was still absorbing people to get stronger." He walked outside and began chopping wood while he continued. "We all hid as Cell absorbed almost everyone else in the area. He got Lime's parents. I've been watching over here ever since. The remaining survivors are all trying to build a shelter to hide in. They don't realize that it is futile. If Cell shows up again, there's nothing that can save you. That's why we'll be spending the remaining days we have left and hope that someone will show up that's strong enough to beat the monster at that tournament he's holding."

"Why do you carry that sword?" Lime asked Alaric. "Is it for protection from Cell?"

"Sort of," Alaric replied. "But with Cell's regenerative abilities it probably wouldn't do much good against him. I use it mainly for training."

"It sounds like you've seen Cell," the man observed.

"Yes," Alaric replied, "I even fought him for a little bit but like you it was when he was still incomplete."

"Oh my god, are you ok? You don't sound that worried," Lime pointed out.

"Yeah," Alaric said. "I only wish he was still in that form."

"Why?" Lime said. "He hasn't been absorbing people in the form he's in now. I think this is much better."

"He's several times more powerful in this new form of his," Alaric said. "I could now easily beat him if he was in either of his previous forms but now it may be tough."

"Why didn't you beat him then?" Lime asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"I wasn't strong enough at the time," Alaric honestly said.

"So I take it you'll be fighting at the Cell Games," the man said.

"Yes," Gohan answered simply.

The man set down the axe he was using for a second. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Let me," Lime said.

"You're too young child."

"I'll do it for you," Alaric said.

"Don't trouble yourself on my account," the man said.

"It's no trouble, besides if I fought Cell at his weaker forms cutting some wood is no big deal, I do it all the time at home," Alaric said as he picked up the pile of wood and threw them up in the air.

"You need an axe…" Lime started but was quickly silenced by the old man.

"Just watch child."

In a flash Alaric had his sword out and had sliced trough every piece of wood and had them land neatly in a pile. "Is that okay?" the young Solorian said.

Lime stared in amazement. "How'd you do that?" she asked.

"Years of training and it's a gift, you know I was once a lumberjack and a part time farmer but that's for another time," Alaric replied.

-Dbz-

Goku appeared on the Lookout shortly after Vegeta had entered the Time Chamber.

"What's up?" Trunks asked.

"I think we're going to need a new guardian," Goku replied. "We're going to need the Dragonballs to wish back all the people that Cell killed."

"It sounds as if you already have someone in mind," Piccolo said.

"I thought I'd ask one of the Nameks," Goku said. "But I have to find New Namek first."

"Is it even possible to sense energy that far away?" Trunks asked.

"I don't really know," Goku said. "I'm going to go see if King Kai can help." With that he raised his fingers to his head and disappeared.

-Dbz-

Alaric sat under a tree with Lime relaxing while the old shop keeper filled his list.

"Are you really going to fight Cell?" Lime asked.

"Yes," Alaric replied.

"You don't seem mean enough to be a fighter," she said. "Are you sure you can go through with it. I mean sure Cell's a monster and deserves to die but are you sure you have the inner strength to do it?"

"I've killed before and I've been killed," Alaric said. "But it was necessary. It's my responsibility to beat Cell since I'm one of the only few people that would even stand a chance against him."

Lime looked at him in shock as she couldn't believe that he said he died so casually. Afraid to ask how he died, but curious enough she asked the unspoken question, "How did you die?"

"That's sort of a long story but I'll my best to summarize it for you. I was about 4 and a half years old, my brother, my dad and myself were visiting some of dad's friends when all of a sudden this weird looking guy with space armor and hair going to the back of his knees. The man then made claims about my dad being his brother and being part of an alien race called the Saiyans."

"Wait, so dies that make you an alien?" asked Lime shocked that the young boy was actually an alien. 'Well, he is funny, smart, not to mention handsome' Lime tried to fight off the heavy blush that was threatening to appear on her face. To her dismay, a small blush did appear, Alaric noticed and being concerned for her he placed his hand on her forehead and lean closely toward her, a little closer than he intended but didn't noticed, but Lime certainly did. Alaric waited till the blush died down before continuing his story.

"Yes, but that's where it gets complicated, you see my dad refused to join Raditz, his older brother, so he tried to grab Gohan to try to blackmail him into submission. But before he could I intervened and fought him, eventually both the Demon King Piccolo and my dad entered the fight, fought him until he died. Unfortunately, right before he died he warned us that two more Saiyans each one much more powerful than him would arrive in a year. So a year goes by when the Saiyans arrive, during that year my dad was being trained by King Kai and the art of Kaioken but due to the distance between King Kai's place and Earth, we had to defend it for ourselves until he could arrive.

We did fairly well until Nappa, a large Saiyan general I believe, killed Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu. Leaving only Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan and myself to fend off Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. Sadly, Piccolo was killed by Vegeta and he knocked me out a few miles away from the battlefield. Fortunately by this time, my dad had arrived and fought Vegeta.

Sometime after that battle, we took Vegeta with us and demanded answers to which he explained his situation with Frieza and we decided to take Vegeta to the planet Namek for another set of dragonballs, mystical artifacts that grant almost any desirable wish. My family, myself, and Vegeta finally arrived on Namek, met some of the locals before running into Frieza's cronies. And what's interesting about Frieza is that he is solely responsible for the destruction of Planet Vegeta and most of the Saiyan population. But during my time there, I met the ruler of the Namekian race, Super Kami Guru to help boost our power levels, but when it was my turn, he commented that I was not exactly the same kind of Saiyan as my brother Gohan.

At that moment, my mom and dad arrived and I confronted them on it, with my dad explaining to me what King Kai explained to him:

'He was born on another planet. Every Kai from King to the Supreme ones, know just about the same knowledge of all the planets, stars, galaxies including the planet your son is from, so don't expect anybody else to know more than us. This planet, planet Kales, was much like planet Vegeta, homeland to the Saiyans, your race Goku. But the most miraculous thing about it was that, that the Solorians and Saiyans are really one of the same race, they go by different names."

'I don't understand, what do you mean 'one of the same race'?'' replied my father

'Well, you see a long time ago the Solorians were traveling around the galaxy looking for a hospitably place to thrive on. One day, however, the Solorians discovered Planet Plant which would later become Planet Vegeta after a war with the planet's natural inhabitants, the Truffles. As I had mentioned earlier, a terrible war sprang to life between the Solorians and the Truffles for domination. At first, it was a stalemate because of the Solorian's natural strength and will versus the Truffles' technology.

Until one faithful night, a full moon was revealed, unlocking a transformation only capable of a Solorian, or in this case Solorians and Saiyans. And the transformation allowed the Solorians to practically annihilated the Truffle race, save for a few. Afterwards, a huge uprise began surging through the Solorians, one being that one group decided that they should have shared the planet with the Truffles while on the other side of that coin opposed that notion. Eventually, two kingdoms had been born, one belonging to Kales, king of the Solorians, the true race and Vegeta, king of the Saiyans.

While the two kings had conflicting ideals, it was without saying that both men a deep mutual respect for each other, given that they fought together during the war. So, they both decided on a pact that neither Saiyan nor Solorian shall harm the other, given that they are part of the same race. But with both kingdom's populations vastly rising, it was decided mutually that the Solorians would find another planet to inhabit, fortunately there was a planet nearby to ensure the Solorians existence.'

"After our power ups, we ran into the Ginyu Force, a powerful mercenary group until the thumb of Frieza. While my father fought the leader of the Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu, the rest of us minus Vegeta were fighting the rest of the Ginyu Force. We defeated them then Vegeta arrived. Right about as Vegeta arrived, right out of the blue comes Frieza as he turns out to be in his second form.

Frieza then transformed into his third state, which I personally thought Ridley Scott would've sued somebody if he saw it. And which we were defeated rather quickly and finally transforming into his final form, small, sleek, about our height possibly smaller, overall not very intimidating looking, before Frieza killed Vegeta in cold blood not having a chance to defend himself. It wasn't very long after the final transformation that my dad finally healed up from his previous fight before initiating the fight. After a while, we started to notice that dad was slowly losing power before he was being manhandled by Frieza. Gohan and I had to intervene before he was killed, but it wasn't a very pretty sight with Frieza almost breaking my back and snapping Gohan's leg like a twig. During this time, dad was busy setting up his ultimate attack, the Spirit Bomb, a technique which gathers every living thing's energy and pretty much hurl it at the enemy. Sadly, when dad finally threw it we were both passed out from Frieza's attacks plus we were foolish enough to believe that it would defeat him. It didn't. I happened to wake up after the commotion and made a joke about Frieza looking like a sissy. Last thing I remember was Frieza's telekinetic grip, screaming for my dad, then 'BOOM'. Then during my time in the afterlife, I met with King Kai, trained with him and tried to pry some information out of him about who I was but knew nothing more than what he told my dad.

Several months had passed and I was finally brought back to life. We learned during that after my death, my dad went through a transformation called a Super Saiyan, pretty much blond hair and emerald eyes."

Alaric drops out of his Super form, revealing his brown hair and hazel eyes winking at Lime. Curious, Lime slowly draws her hand towards his hair and rubs it. Surprised at how soft the hair was considering its spiky look, she brought both hands to his hair and started fussing with it. Lime continued to do this until she felt a thump on her head, looking behind her she saw a large furry appendage. Lime slowly followed the tail to its base and saw it was connected to his lower back.

She continued to stare at the tail for a full minute before grabbing it softly and slowly rubbed it against her face. *PUURR*. Lime started to turn around before she was glomped by Alaric, who then started to his rub his face against the crook of her neck unconsciously. Half a minute passed before Alaric realized what he was doing and blushed to the point of being a tomato. "Sorry," Alaric mumbled as he couldn't look at Lime directly.

"Do you think you can beat him?" she asked as she was still blushing herself.

"Cell? I don't know for sure but I won't give up without a fight." stated Alaric before transforming back into his Super Solorian form with ease.

"Be careful alright," she said. "I've lost enough friends and family to Cell. I don't want to lose you too."

Before Alaric could say anything in response there was a noise off in the distance. "That must be the Grand Opening," Lime said sarcastically. "How can they think that their little shelter will protect them against Cell?"

Alaric said nothing as he followed her to where the commotion was. A huge crowd was gathered around a big dome where a short man with a mustache was giving a speech about how this building was going to protect them all from Cell.

"I'll show them," Lime said. She took a deep breath and started to shout but Alaric hand was over her mouth before she could say a word.

"Let me handle this beautiful" the Solorian said, blushing after he realized what he just said. 'Crapbaskets'

-Dbz-

"An android you say," King Kai stared at Goku. "And he's even stronger than Frieza? It must be hard for you to find good life insurance."

"Yeah," Goku replied. "That's why I need to find a new guardian for the Earth. All I need from you is the location of the Nameks or at least to point me in the right direction."

"Oh alright," King Kai said as he began to try and sense for the Nameks.

"Yeah," Goku said. "Mr. Popo is getting awfully lonely up there. I can't blame him though. There's a lot of space up there. I'd probably get lonely too by myself. I remember this one time when Kami went on vacation…"

"Would you shut up!" King Kai shouted. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Oh sorry," Goku said.

"They're that way," King Kai said a few seconds later pointing.

"Thanks," Goku said raising two fingers to his forehead as Bubbles did the same mimicking Goku.

"Oh, you're going to use Instant Transmission," King Kai said. "I bet the Yaardats taught you that while you were staying with them. Well I could have taught you but you never asked," he said as he disappeared and reappeared all around Goku.

"You're making this hard," Goku said calmly.

Almost instantly King Kai quit his talking.

"There it is," Goku said a few seconds later. "I can't believe I missed it. Oh well." With that the Saiyan disappeared.

-Dbz-

Alaric calmly walked out of the bushes followed by Lime. "Do you really think that thing will protect you from Cell?" he said.

The short little man turned to him. "Of course it will," he said. "This is one of the strongest structures on the planet."

"You underestimate Cell's power," Alaric said. "He could demolish this thing without even trying at all."

"What would you know about Cell's power?" the man replied.

Alaric simply raised his hand and created a thin ki beam and sent it flying into the building. The beam of energy penetrated the ten layers of steel on each side and came out the other side of the other side. "That could have easily destroyed the whole structure and everyone in it." Alaric said. "But I don't believe in killing innocent people. Cell won't be so nice."

"You little twerp," the man said. "How dare you do that to my building? Get him men." Several goons then filed out of the building and surrounded Alaric and Lime.

Before the men could charge at Alaric, the old man from the shop appeared between them and the Solorian. "I'll handle this," he said to Alaric.

"Ok," the Solorian said, "if you want. They wouldn't be much of a warm-up for me anyway."

"I know that," the man said.

"So you can sense power levels?" Alaric asked.

"Yes, if that's what you want to call it. Yours is huge but so is Cell's."

"Don't worry I can go higher than this," Alaric said.

"I certainly hope so," the man said as the men began charging at him. The man leapt up and kicked the first goon aside dropping him instantly. As more and more goons charged him, the old martial artist dropped them all with ease."

"General Tao," the short business man yelled. "I need you out here."

A few seconds later a tall man with robotic arms and robotic eyes as well as some other replacement parts walked out of the building. "What is it?"

"Kill them," the man said pointing.

-Dbz-

Goku appear in the midst of a group of Nameks. "Look at all the Yoshi's," he said.

Elder Moori stepped forward. "Are you friend or foe?"

"Friend," Goku said. "I'm Goku."

"The great Saiyan Goku who defeated Frieza and saved our planet?" Moori asked.

"The way I remember the planet still blew up," Goku said.

"Well Goku, it seems your planet is the one in trouble now," Moori said.

"You mean you already know about Cell?"

"Not the details but we can sense some dark energy in that direction."

"Then I'll explain," Goku said as he gave the Nameks a quick explanation of what was happening on Earth. "That's why we need a new guardian," he finished.

"I think I know someone who'll be glad to go," Moori said. "Dende should do fine. And I think that Gohan and Krillin will be glad to see him again too."

Dende stepped forward excited. "Dende is talented for his age and should make a wonderful guardian," Moori finally said.

"Right," Goku said. "Let's go." With that he raised his fingers to his forehead and disappeared with Dende.

-Dbz-

Goku appeared on King Kai's planet. "Thanks King Kai. Everything went fine on Namek. Got to go." With that Goku disappeared again.

-Dbz-

Goku appeared on the Lookout. "Hey guys."

Piccolo looked over where Dende was. "So Dende's our new guardian?"

"Yep," Goku said. "The old guy said he was gifted."

"He's talking about elder Moori," Dende clarified.

"Yeah," Goku said. "The old guy. Listen, I'll go get Gohan and Krillin and then we can start working on the Dragonballs."

-Dbz-

General Tao charged at the old shopkeeper and threw a punch at his face. The old man brought his arm up and blocked the blow just inches before it hit his face. Unfortunately Tao was faster and quickly brought his knee up into the man's stomach and then delivered an uppercut to his face.

The old man got up and wiped a little blood from his lip. "I'm not finished yet," he said.

"Yes you are," Tao said as he took off his hand and shot a giant (at least by his standards) beam of energy at the old man.

In an instant Alaric was in the path of the blast and backhanded it easily into the sky where it exploded.

"What happened?" the goon boss asked.

"I happened," Alaric said. "Now leave now or you'll end up stains on the grass."

General's Tao's mouth was open wide. "What's your name?" he said shaking.

"Alaric," the Solorian replied.

'For a minute I could have sworn it was Goku,' Tao thought. 'At least it's not him.' With that in his mind he charged at the young Solorian and threw punch after punch at the young Solorian but none of them could even come close to connecting.

"Why don't you give up?" Alaric asked. "You can't possibly be this stupid." With that the Solorian prince backhanded Tao into a tree where he fell out cold. Alaric turned to the man that had ordered his death. "You shouldn't be giving these people false hope," he said as he raised his hand and shot a blast at the building destroying it instantly.

"What did you do?" the man said freaked out. "Now there's no hope if Cell shows up."

"If I could destroy that building that easily then imagine what Cell could do to it," Alaric said. He turned to the crowd. "Instead of being afraid and hiding from Cell, we should be hopeful. Cell isn't unbeatable. He can be beat at the little tournament he's holding. I myself and several of my friends won't allow him to kill anyone else. We will stop him. In the mean time just enjoy what you have. Cell isn't going out for blood at the moment. He has promised to wait for the tournament."

"He's right," Lime said. "Cell will be defeated."

The crowd erupted in cheers. At this moment, Goku appeared next to his son. "Hey Alaric, what happened here?"

"It's a long story," Alaric replied.

"Your son saved us," Lime answered. "That assassin would have gotten us for sure if it wasn't for him."

Goku looked over where General Tao lay unconscious. "Hey, it's General Tao," he said.

"You know this deadbeat?" Alaric asked.

"Yeah," Goku said. "But that's another long story. Anyway, there's someone at the Lookout that wants to see you. Go ahead and go there and I'll go find Gohan."

"Okay," Alaric said. He turned to Lime and the old man. "Bye!"

"Wait, you forgot your stuff," Lime said handing him a bag of groceries.

"Thanks," Gohan said.

"Good luck in the tournament," the old man said. "I know you'll both be there."

"Come see us again," Lime said.

"Okay," Alaric said as he raised two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, reappeared next to Lime giving her a kiss on the lips, disappeared again followed shortly by Goku.

-Dbz-

A few minutes later, Goku appeared on the look out with Gohan.

"It looks like you've been taking it easy," Alaric said.

"Yeah," Gohan said. "I know, jealous much?"

"Yeah, whatever," Alaric replied before head locking Gohan. "But I might as well train while I'm waiting for my turn with Cell. It cuts down on the nervousness."

"We have more important things to discuss," Piccolo said. "Dende can you make the Dragonballs?"

"Yeah," the new guardian said. "If you still have to old Dragonballs and the Dragon model, it should only take a few minutes."

"Great," Goku said.

"The Dragonballs are scattered across the earth turned to stone," Piccolo said.

"And the Dragon model is in my room," Mr. Popo said.

"Can you make the Dragonballs grant three wishes like on Namek?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Dende said.

"But that might leave the Dragon too drained. This isn't Namek. We need the Dragon to be able to bring back all the people that Cell killed," Piccolo said.

"Ok but that way I'll only be able to do two wishes."

"Good enough," Piccolo said.

Popo came back and set the model in front of the new guardian. With a little bit of chanting in Namekian there was a great flash of light and the seven beams of light shot out searching for the stone Dragonballs. "There," Dende said, "the Dragonballs can be used as soon as they are gathered up."

"Great," Goku said. "I'll get them." In seconds he was gone.

"...He does know he's going to need the dragon radar right?" questioned Alaric

**A/N: Don't forget to keep reviewing. Also if anyone has any ideas for something they want to see in the 7 year gap between the Cell saga and the Buu saga, I am open to ideas. But I will do a crossover of any kind but that won't happen till after the Buu saga, but again feel free to give me some ideas. And I'm not really knowledgeable enough to pull some of them off. But other than that, I'll at least consider doing most ideas.**

**Power levels**

**Alaric**

**100 million (Super Solorian suppressed) **

**Gohan**

**100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)**

**Goku**

**100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)**

**Vegeta**

**26 million**

**Trunks**

**20 million**

**Krillin**

**7 million**

**Piccolo**

**1.75 billion (with weights after exiting the Time Chamber)**

**2.2 billion (w/o weights after exiting the Time Chamber)**

**Cell**

**2 billion (suppressed)**

**The shopkeeper**

**250**

**General Tao**

**300**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	32. Dreams fall into Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**'Telepathic'**

**Chapter 31**

**Mount Paoz…**

**Day three…**

It was a nice, sunny day out over the landscapes of Mount Paoz, with the breath of air fresh due to a nice, cool breeze drifting across the lands. It was beautiful out here, the view added up by crystal clear winding rivers nourishing the surrounding valleys and forests, and the sun shining brightly, projecting the clear blue skies with very little cloud cover. Rolling hill sides stretched for miles on end with the easily noticeable Mountain Ranges of Paoz outlining the horizon. And guess who the locals were? The 1,000 square miles of this area all belonged to the Son family, who were at this very moment spending some nice, quality time together.

Deep into the ranges, sitting on the banks of a large lake amongst a cluster of surrounding hills and forests, Goku and his wife, Chi-Chi, sat peacefully in each other's arms, looking out over the sparkling surface and admiring the view. It has been so long since the two of them had any time like this together. They were completely relaxed, despite the looming day of the Cell Games. Amazingly enough, for once, Goku had dressed out of his gi and slipped into something more comfortable: blue jeans, sport shoes, white T-shirt and a blue, sports jacket. He sort of stood out, what with his light blonde hair and all, but he liked these clothes. His wife didn't mind either. It was pretty rare to see the Saiyan out of his gi and in something different. It was far better then the Hawaiian shirt and pants he wore when trying out for his driver's license. From the looks of it, both of them were really happy.

Chi-Chi sighed and snuggled up closer to her husband, enjoying the warmth she received from him. "This is very nice, Goku. It's been so long…"

"I know. I never really stopped long enough to enjoy things like this," he exclaimed. Chi-Chi giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his hand squeeze her own shoulder in affection. To which, Goku laid his head against her's, listening to the silence.

But that quiet was broken again when Chi-Chi spoke up. "How long do you think the boys will be gone for?" she asked. Goku shrugged, smiling. He took a glance at the wrist watch under his right cuff. It was digital, so it was easy for him to read. On first glance, and judging distance of his son's ki signature, he looked back up and began to count in his head.

"Right about…now!"

Suddenly, out from under the depths of the lake, a shadow quickly appeared and surfaced. Coming up, Gohan laughed and breathed in the sweet relief of air, wiping his face down and looking towards the shore in front of him. A few seconds later, Alaric himself splashed upon the surface. Goku nodded with a cheerful smile, whilst Chi-Chi looked on in surprise and curiosity, thinking as to how long her son's was able to stay under water. The young Saiyan waved and held up a giant fin of something in raised success.

"Check it out mom! I caught us something for dinner!" he shouted. Chi-Chi smiled at her son's successful catch and waved back.

"That's great, Gohan! Bring it on up!" she replied. When Gohan began floating up, flying out of the water and dragging whatever it was he had caught out with him, his mother was shocked to find out that he had caught more then just one giant fish he usually brought home on a daily basis. In fact, he had caught four giant fish and a mass of seven salmon. When the entire cache was out, all of his prizes hooked onto a thick wire laced with hooks, the young Saiyan floated down to the ground and set the fishes down. Goku and Chi-Chi watched him, with Goku looking amused whilst Chi-Chi was freaked out.

"Wow Gohan! Nice catch!" Goku exclaimed in delight. "I don't know about you Chi-Chi, but that salmon will make excellent sushi! Hey, Alaric what did you catch?"

"I got a rock," deadpanned Alaric, showing his parents a rock shaped like a goldfish.

Chi-Chi blinked, staring at the pile of fish in astonishment. Just as her thoughts began to register and everything else was drawn back into focus, she smiled nervously and nodded to her son's. She was finally able to respond to all the previous questions, now that she had returned to the real world. "Yes…o-of course, Goku…" Goku grinned and gave his son the thumbs up, which he returned.

Shaking his head, Alaric wiped his face down again with his hand before powering up a bit. The instantaneous appearance of his aura blew off all of the water on him, drying him up in just one second before he powered down, aura disappearing. Leaving the fish where they were, Alaric and Gohan approached their parents, grabbing their gi tops and pants hanging from a nearby branch (note they was only wearing their boxers, the usual tight, spandex shorts also Alaric retains the top part of the Solorian armor with regular white gi pants). They slipped into them easily before dropping onto the grass beside their mother and father. With a sigh of relief, they kicked back and closed their eyes, relaxing at last. Goku and Chi-Chi smiled down at them, deciding to follow their example and so, lay back as well. Chi-Chi remained in her husband's arms all the while, both of them closing their eyes and enjoying the silence that dawned.

As they rested, Gohan opened his eyes and glanced over at his parents. With a brief check to see how they were doing, he closed his eyes again and returned to lying back and looking up towards the sky blindly.

"Innocence is life…untested, but virtue is innocence tested and triumphant…"

"Hey dad…"

Goku, not even bothering to glance over at his son, who was also not bothering to look over at him as well, just smiled and nodded slightly. "Yes son…"

"Are you sure we're really ready to beat Cell now?" the young Saiyan asked. "I'm just wondering…since we're not really sure how powerful he really is now. He might have some hidden reserves or yet another transformation…" Gohan said.

Goku chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sure we'll be able to beat him, son. After all, we've been training so hard for this moment. There's nothing to worry about. If we all work together, then we're sure to win," he replied.

Gohan smiled even brighter. "That's good…I just wanted to be reaffirmed with the situation…that's all…"

The family drove right back into silence, left to their peaceful thoughts that flowed through their minds, rather then having it whirl around as if answering a complicated question. From here, they listened to the sounds of nature echoing around them. The singing of the birds was bliss, and the fresh air was reviving…

**Day Four…**

It seemed that everything was going as planned. All the tasks that the Z-fighters had set have been or are at this very moment being thoroughly completed. In the waning days till the Cell Games, the people of earth have been looking in every direction for a savior to come to their rescue. As it so happens, they had the ideal poster man for the job. Yamcha, Krillin and Tien, who were over at Kame House resting up from a great deal of training, were watching the news to clue onto the nation wide events. The Cell Games has become top priority to everyone, and everyone was preparing themselves. They found to their shock that a human named Hercule Satan would also be fighting Cell. It was maddening, seeing as Cell was far more powerful then any human on earth. They just shook their heads at the stupidity displayed by the fighter, who happened to be World Martial Arts Champion two times in a row with another two victories set aside in history texts.

Bulma was continuing to fix Android 16, finding her contribution to the team a swell rise in her confidence. She knew she was being really helpful now, since she was providing help for a couple of the Z-fighters, such as her husband. Speaking of which, Vegeta was using the GR constantly, as he had stated back on the Lookout that the use of the Time Chamber would be pointless. It was also of Dende's advice that told him he could not use it. Mirai, another addition to the family, made trips between the Lookout and Capsule Corp. He had spent yet another year inside the Time Chamber, using up his two times and emerging stronger then ever. However, he has yet been able to find that push that Goku and Gohan found.

Goku, true to his word, continued his relaxing days off, spending quality time with his sons and his wife. Gohan would usually go off to visit Piccolo and Dende, checking up on the two of them. His Namekian mentor was going through long routines of meditation, rather then actual physical work. Alaric, remembering what Bulma said about his Solorian culture and equipment, visited Capsule Corps to try to decipher it, even Vegeta gave helpful tips and information on it given that he stated that the Saiyan and Solorian languages were in fact similar to each other (compare Chinese to Japanese for reference). The Guardian of Earth, not one to participate in fights, continued to perform his duties and oversee the wellbeing of the planet. There were no other real problems whatsoever, except for Cell. It was found out that he had provided himself with the ring where he was hosting the tournament, and was standing, unmoving in its centre, waiting for the day to arrive. Who would have thought that a guy could stand in the same place, day in and day out, for ten days and not move around at all?

Anyway, the days rolled by into the forth day, and everyone was still training hard or relaxing. The shadows have yet to cast themselves at this point, but everyone knew that the hard times were just getting started.

It was when one incident arose did one particular fighter knew that Cell had to be the least of his problems…

High above the earth, coming in from the dark abysses of space, an unexpected visitor began its approach of the peaceful planet in the Northern Quadrant. Sighting earth as its target, the being of unknown origins swooped down, coming into orbit above the planet's atmosphere. Its vessel of transportation happened to be a very familiar type of space craft: a Saiyan space pod. The orb like ship, sparkling from a trail of shards and debris floating around it, circled the planet, under the umbrella cover of satellites and tracking units. It was cloaked, using its unique technology to shield itself from detection. To add to it, the being within the space pod had masked his ki, making it easier for him to penetrate the planet's defensive lines.

Within moments, the ship had entered the planet's atmosphere, bursting through the clouds and landing with a crash. The explosion left a massive crater, a land mark smack bang, right in the middle of a wide valley, surrounded by plateaus, hills and mountains. Cloud cover above, though thick, still had rays of sunlight shooting through. But this was soon replaced by storm like clouds, indicating that a very dark presence had landed. From here, a foreign frequency signal went up, sounding an alarm…

It just so happened that a familiar hero was on a routine inspection flight around the planet. Gohan, the young Saiyan child, was heading on home from an hour of meditation with Piccolo on Kami's Lookout; the past events making him feel more relaxed then ever. There was nothing like spending some quality time with your friends, even when danger was lurking just around the corner. It was while he was flying over some wasteland terrain when he picked up something close by. Stopping in mid-flight, he turned his attention north, his eyes narrowing. As soon as he stopped, he was hit full on by the signal, a trace of ki that had drifted towards him. Furrowing his brow, he also realized that something had broken through earth's atmosphere, his connection to the planet being far more acute then Dende's.

"What the?" he spoke up. "I'm sensing a strange energy signature in the distance…I can't identify it. As if Cell wasn't big enough of a threat as it is. That can't be good. I'd better check it out…"

Gritting his teeth, Gohan powered up and shot off at full speed towards the source of the disturbance. Leaving a slight trail of energy behind, the young Saiyan flew over vast lands of wasteland before coming towards forest covered hillsides, mountains, rivers and lakes. Because of the change from a wide open valley to a cluster of Mountain Ranges, the temperature seemed to have dropped for him. For miles on end there were no cities, just villages and outskirt towns. Even though these should interfere with his ki sensing abilities, he knew for certain that this signature was no where near any villages, so he flew on. Ignoring the cold winds, he honed in on the unknown source.

Far out of reach of any of the other Z-fighters, Gohan came to a stop above various valleys, plateaus and hills. Glancing down at the ground, he saw to his shock a Saiyan space pod sitting deep inside a freshly made crater. The smoke emerging from the crater came from several fires burning around the space craft, a cause of entry into the planet through the atmosphere. The burn up it also created on landing was also the cause of the fire. The rising smoke created a thick mist that fell around the crater, partially blocking view of whatever it was to emerge from the space craft. Furrowing his brow, Gohan decided to get in closer and dropped out of the sky, landing a good 40 meters away from the crater, just to play it safe. Straightening himself, the young Saiyan scowled tightly into the mist, a bead of sweat running down the side of his head.

'Well, it's safe to say that this isn't Cell's work,' he thought to himself, his teeth bearing. 'But why do I feel so uneasy?'

As Gohan stood by the crater, glaring into the mists, he suddenly felt a ki emerge from the space craft. Seconds later, a faint glow began to radiate from the crater, moving up and becoming more intense. This was immediately followed by a shadow, formed into the distinct shape of a solid being or person. Gohan's eyes widened slowly, his mouth also falling open as he felt the ki signature grow. The amount he felt, it was beginning to climb to an extraordinary level, far beyond that of his father's. It was shocking, really. His body began to tremble, more beads of sweat emerging on his forehead. Then, as he gazed into the shadowy figure floating in the mists, he began to clearly make it…or him, out.

The figure drifted over the crater and out of the mists. Pulsing around him was a golden shield of some sort, which blew away the mists of smoke in front of him as he approached Gohan. The fires behind him continued to burn, but it didn't matter to him. For a person to fit inside the space pod, he was quite big. In fact, the guy was about the same height as Second Stage Cell, only with proper muscles, which were quite big as well. His skin was tanned a darker brown then Vegeta's skin, and was flawless, no burn marks, scratches, bruises etc. He had blonde, spiky hair a top of his head that grew back into sort of a mullet (with the strands standing up), and turquoise eyes. Around his neck, he wore a necklace, a golden plate with a aqua pearl engraved in the centre. He also had gold wrist cuffs, the two pieces also bearing one pear on each of them. He didn't wear a top, just pants. His pants were baggy white, ripped in a couple of places and a dark red sash with a golden belt, similar to the make of his cuffs and necklace. To finish it, he wore yellow boots with red socks. It was a traditional wear, but didn't match those clothes worn by earthlings. Speaking of which, the articles he wore blew around in the energy winds produced by the shield he had projected around him. His expression on his face was serious, but very dull and monotone. The reflection of anger and rage burned in those eyes, and the tone in his energy made Gohan nervous. It was cold, ancient…and evil…

"Who the heck is this guy?" Gohan asked himself. "His energy level is amazing!"

The figure stopped, coming to float above the ground away from the crater, now at least 30 meters from Gohan. His arms and hands were held out, palms pointed directly towards the ground, with his left leg raised a bit and right left straight down. The way he floated was odd, but it suited his visage. However, that was the least Gohan was concerned about. What mattered was whether this guy was good or not.

When the guy looked up at Gohan, the young Saiyan stepped back, taking a defensive stance. His eyes remained locked with the mysterious warrior, the figure glaring back at him through turquoise eyes. One other thing became certain to Gohan, the guy was a Saiyan.

"Hey! Who are you? Are you lost?" Gohan asked. The guy didn't answer, his eyes just firmly locking with Gohan. The stare he was giving him made him nervous. Winds blew about, the guy using the energy to keep him a float causing a whirlwind formation around him.

The unknown Saiyan's glare on Gohan hardened. In a completely surprising twist, the blonde haired warrior became angered, his teeth gritted, hands tightening into fists and trembling. His ki took a sudden jump, making Gohan raise his eyebrow and look at him with more worry. The winds increased in ferocity, and the earth beneath the warrior began to crack and give way to the energy output.

"Ka…Kakarot!" he hissed. Gohan blinked.

"Kakarot? Is this guy looking for my dad or something?" he asked himself. However, as it turns out, the warrior's attention was squarely fixed on the child, his anger and ki rising dramatically, beyond his control. Gohan became concerned. When he felt the guy's ki level rise, it soon became clear that this wasn't going to move into quiet negotiations, but aggressive talks. He readied himself, backing away ever so slowly. The more the guy's ki rose, the fiercer the winds around him got. Dust began to blow in all directions, cracks forming in the ground and moving out from under the Saiyan.

"Kakarot! KAKAROT! KAKAROOOOOOTTT!" the warrior roared, his power level suddenly shooting up dramatically. Gohan was shocked. It now dwarfed even his father's at his maximum. In a explosion of force and power, the ground gave way underneath him, a massive crater being punched into it as the shield like aura around the warrior expanded and grew. Debris and rubble floated into the air as the ground was ripped away by the energy output and the winds raging around him. The guy was going psycho now. Waves of shockwaves escaped from him, exploding outwards with the energy output. Gohan gasped leaping back as a blast of wind struck. Landing, he bit and held his ground as the winds raged on, whipping at him. The ground around him trembled and shook, an earthquake forming with the rise of power the Super Saiyan floating in front of him grew with.

Just then, in a blink of an eye, the guy shot at Gohan at full speed, the ground ripped and parting from the force produced by the Saiyan's flight. With his energy shield still pulsing around him, he hurled at his target and, pulling back his right fist, threw it at Gohan. The power attack caught the young Saiyan off guard, who ducked underneath it, parrying it at the same time and leaping to his left, retreating fast just as the ground around him collapsed. Rubble and debris flew with the continuous energy escaping from the Super Saiyan. It was clear now the guy didn't want to talk. Gohan flew back, landing some distance away before pushing off again as the earth split towards him. The big warrior followed him, flying at full speed after him, creating deep entrenchments in his path and the ground crumbling all around him. Rubble and debris lifted into the air, his strength and speed appearing at an alarming rate. Gohan watched his opponent approach, nervous at being hit by any of the guy's attacks. Now with his opponent in reach, the blonde haired fighter let out a warrior's yell of anger and threw another right punch at Gohan. The young Saiyan leapt over his opponent as the warrior drove his fist downwards. The young Saiyan's didn't oppose him just yet, and forward flipped over his opponent and retreating again, dropping out of the sky and floating backwards fast, keeping his eyes on his opponent. By the time they were at least 120 meters away from each other, the unknown Super Saiyan gritted his teeth, growled and turned around, seeing his target moving away.

Gohan skidded to a stop, watching the warrior's movement. The Super Saiyan turned around and brought his right hand up and behind him. Through a unique display of energy, he watched the fighter charge up an attack, the area around him flashing green and suddenly gets sucked into his palm. The orb of energy shrinks into his grasp, and disappears when he fist's his hand. But then, when he opens his right hand, a ball of green energy appears, shining brightly and catching Gohan's attention. With a yell of anger, the Super Saiyan warrior throws his hand forward, releasing the ball of energy. It hurled through the air, hooking and flying at Gohan at an incredible speed. The young Saiyan stressed over the amount of energy he felt coming off of it. Leaping back through the air, watching the attack curve towards him, Gohan swung his right hand round before throwing it forward, left hand gripping his right wrist. In that quick action, a stream of blue energy shot out of his palm and shot straight for the incoming attack, which had only traveled three quarters of the way to him. His attack struck his opponent's, both of them impacting and infusing with each other. The mixture of energy flickered for a moment, before suddenly erupting into a massive explosion of colossal force. The very beginning shook the earth beneath them. In a mighty bang and a series of smaller explosions, a green ball of fire erupted in the sky, accompanied by golden sparks and smoke. Its blast radius extended for 100's of meters in every direction, consuming Gohan within the burning smoke. The Super Saiyan warrior responsible for the concentrated energy put into his attack grinned, glaring down at the explosion taking place.

As flames erupted from the crater punched into the ground, black smoke rose into the air, creating a thick divide between the two fighters. A shadow shot out of the fire, landing and skidding along the ground, dropped into a fighting stance. Slightly scarred from the explosion, Gohan glared through the flames up towards the sky where he felt the ki of his opponent. All the while, his thoughts were whirling in his head.

'Dang, what could have set him off?' he thought. 'He's a Saiyan alright, but who exactly is he? He's really packing big time…'

Suddenly, bursting out of the wall of fire, which parted from his fast entrance, the large Super Saiyan charged down at Gohan. Bringing his right fist back, he threw a powerful punch, yelling at the top of his lungs. The young Saiyan defender was ready. He brought his left hand up and caught the incoming fist, being pushed back a little from how strong the blow was. He supported his left hand with his right, resisting the pressure placed upon him with a firm stance. Both Saiyans bit tooth and nail, trying to over power one another. Gohan however, found himself placed under stress, as the Super Saiyan warrior was stronger then he was. Still, it didn't he was going to give up so easily. After locking in that position for a moment, the two of them flashed into super speed, taking their fight through the skies. Seconds later, shock waves, sonic booms, impacts of fists and yells of effort could be heard, as both fighters engaged in a quick, unpredictable battle. They were so fast you couldn't see them, all you could see was the air exploding from the shockwaves going off. Signs of these were when the smoke and fire parted, craters being punched into the ground with both Gohan and his opponent leaping across the valleys, exchanging lethal blows. Shock wave after shock wave followed, before the two of them reappeared above the lands below close to the rising smoke from the large crater far below.

The sky had darkened with smog, thanks to the atomic like explosion that had occurred. Plus, the heat from the fire down below had risen and was filling the air with an invisible mist that was identifiable threw the heat waves rising. Gohan and the Super Saiyan reappeared, the larger fighter attacking first. He flew at the young Saiyan, closing the small gap between them and threw flurries of slow, but powerful punches at him. Even though they were slow compared to Gohan's they were still quick. In response, the young Saiyan attacked back, avoiding his blows while retaliating. The two of them managed to avoid, block and evade their opponent's attacks, countering with their own. You could see the force of impacts of colliding fists and kicks bursting all over them. Their brawl only lasted for a few more seconds before they flashed into super speed again, disappearing into a battle no ordinary person could follow.

Moments later, after vicious assaults had been made by both fighters, Gohan reappeared. He flipped through the air after materializing from super speed and landed on solid ground. Beside a freshly made crater that had been punched in from the force of one of the rebounding shock waves, the young Saiyan fell back, retreating quickly along the ground, backwards. His opponent reappeared as well, fazing into view and floating down, left side turned to Gohan and stiffed into a straight standing position. When he spotted his opponent, he gritted his teeth and glared, turning towards the Saiyan child as he landed. Gohan's own teeth were gritted, eyes narrowed down on the unknown Saiyan. After stopping, he quickly back flipped away to put more distance between them. Landing after that back flip, he dropped into a Tiger Claw stance, his feet spread wide and balanced with his arms stretched out, hands clawed. His Super Saiyan opponent turned fully towards him, head dipping and eyes overshadowing. When he saw the child's stance, he brought his fists up, powering up. A gust of wind from energy force burst out from underneath him, dust hurling into the air and his clothes ruffling. Gohan tightened his scowl, watching his opponent float off the ground slowly. After reaching a certain height, the large Super Saiyan let out a roar and charged. He flashed through the air reaching his opponent in seconds. Gohan was more than ready for this.

He slid underneath and around the large Saiyan, who had kicked straight out with his left foot in a side, flying kick. After slipping around, Gohan leapt to hover at his height above the ground and sent a right roundhouse kick aimed at his opponent. The Super Saiyan, though it seemed impossible, zapped into super speed before his kick could land. Gohan ended up hitting nothing and growled in frustration, wheeling around, only to be slammed across the face by a fist coming out of nowhere. His surprisingly quick opponent was sporting a grin as he floated in front of him; his left fist sent hooking across the young Saiyan's face. Gohan, though knocked senseless, easily recovered and retaliated, spinning around in the direction he was falling. Using his momentum from the Super Saiyan's blow across his face, he brought his left leg around and slammed it across his opponent's face. It actually connected, knocking his attacker into a similar state. After that, Gohan back flipped and landed, bringing both his hands up and firing a blast at the fighter at close range. His attack struck the guy in the stomach, digging in a bit before exploding, smoke wafting up into his face. The best Gohan did with that blast was push him back slightly and knocked him off his feet. With the smoke clouding the damage, the Super Saiyan warrior glared up, growling in anger. Gohan frowned, suddenly being forced to jump high into the air when his opponent swooped at him, sending a right hook aimed for his midsection. The young Saiyan easily evaded and powered up, shooting up into the skies like a rocket. His opponent glanced behind him skywards, gritting his teeth before giving chase.

The two of them weaved through the air, one chasing the other. Swooping close to the ground, Gohan, who had dropped his aura, spun around so he was flying backwards. Up high in the sky, surrounded by his golden shield, was his opponent. The Super Saiyan closed in fast, his speed matching his strength. Throwing his right hand forward, the warrior unleashed a barrage of green energy balls. These attacks soared for Gohan, who was flying low across the ground. The young Saiyan yelled and took evasive maneuvers, moving from left to right and about to avoid the rain of energy attacks. After smacking a couple of them away, he threw his left hand back and then threw it forward, firing off another blue energy blast. The stream of energy flew at his opponent, who reacted in kind by bringing his right hand back and throwing his left hand out. Through this energy increase in his forward charge, his shield intensified. The blast struck the gold barrier, exploding without any effect.

After the blast exploded, the shield lowered, and the Super Saiyan pulled his left hand back. The same charging up effect occurred, the area around him turning green and retracting into his palm. The charge was quick, and when the green ball of energy appeared in his hand, he pitched it forward. The ball of energy hooked through the air and then curved downwards, striking the ground ahead of Gohan. The young Saiyan was forced to slow his flight, curling into a ball and spinning, still flying backwards as the massive explosion behind him erupted. A mushroom cloud appeared in the sky, the green fire ball still growing. Gohan flew straight through it, only getting graved by the flames before he landed, skidding along the ground. While still sliding along the ground, he cupped his hands behind him, a blue ball of energy forming in his palms. Gritting his teeth, he yelled, "KAAaaa…MEEeee…HAAaaa…MEEeee…HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and threw his hands forward. The blast shot out of his grip with tremendous force, which continued to push him along. All the while, the energy continued to poor out of his hands and into the attack. It shot through the fiery smoke from the explosion he had just passed. It ripped through, punching a huge hole into the cloud. His opponent didn't see the attack coming, and when he did, he barely had enough time to move to the side and watch it fly past him and into space.

That moment's distraction was too long for his case. Flashing into focus using teleportation, Gohan appeared at his left side and flew at him, left hand pulled back. Just as the Super Saiyan was turning, Gohan slammed his fist across the warrior's face. The blow, increased in strength by momentum, staggered the Super Saiyan, allowing Gohan to flip back before the warrior could recover. When he did, he turned around, facing Gohan. He had blood leaking out of both corners of his mouth, a very monotone look on his face. Suddenly, he smirked and licked the blood away that leaked out from his mouth. Gohan was disgusted none to say the least.

"Eew! That is completely unnecessary, disgusting!" Gohan shouted, only to fall silent when the Super Saiyan drifted back and swung his right hand around. Green energy formed around him and sucked itself into his open palm. With the appearance of the green energy ball in his grasp, he threw his hand forward, unleashing an entire barrage of small ki blasts. Gohan identified it as a sweeping cluster attack, and fell back fast as the barrage of energy balls shot at him. When he realized he couldn't out run them, he decided to divert them.

As the attack flew at him, he powered up, his blue aura exploding around him with a galling wind like shockwave. His aura expanded and grew to a huge size. As the energy blasts soared at him, they were suddenly sucked into the tornado funnel like energy, whirling around safely from each other. Gohan kept them at spaces and made sure they were at equal intervals from each other. The rest that swept past him blew up on the ground. His opponent was certainly surprised by this move. Now having gained control over many of the cluster balls, Gohan turned to his right and raised his right hand towards the Super Saiyan. Then, with his target in sight, he began launching the energy balls back at the owner one at a time. The small ki blasts hooked through the air, approaching their previous owner. To further complicate it, Gohan didn't leave it in that pattern and increased the speed or fired one at a different time as another. This left the Saiyan warrior stricken, having to power up a shield to block all of the attacks coming at him. The blasts exploded against his shield ineffectively, ending with Gohan using up all the ammo supplied to him. He lowered his aura and his hand.

The two warriors then glared at each other, remaining suspended in their positions in mid-air. Neither of them said a word, and just floated in silence. Smoke continued to rise into the air, blackening the already cloudy skies. The damages that had been inflicted upon these lands were standing fresh, all thanks to these two. But the main cause was the mysterious Super Saiyan, whom Gohan did not know. He didn't even know his name.

At this point, he felt that some questions needed to be answered…

"Who are you?!" he asked loudly. "What are you doing on this planet?"

The warrior smirked, eyes twitching with blood still leaking out of the corner of his mouth. He chuckled, yet did not make any gestures as he spoke in a rough voice. "Why?! Well, that's easy…to destroy it! Just like hundreds of others…I'd like to add this one to my list!" Gohan scowled tighter. That really didn't explain much. What were his true intentions?

"Well that makes perfect sense!" Gohan replied sarcastically. "But you didn't answer my first question!" he continued. The Saiyan warrior grinned.

"Fine then! My name is Broly…the Legendary Super Saiyan! And I'm just on a killing spree today, so if you don't mind, I'd like to end this now so I can go after Kakarot!" the Super Saiyan stated. Gohan furrowed his brow.

"Why are you after my father?" the young Saiyan pressured. Broly chuckled.

"No reason…just want to be rid of him for what he did to me! But since his son is here, I think I'll eradicate you first!" The Super Saiyan declared, powering up so that his shield expanded around him. Gohan shook his head, eyes flashing.

"You disgust me…" he retorted, dropping down so that he landed. Broly stared after him, grinning wildly with his aura flaring around him. He followed suit, while replying to his comment.

"I do what needs to be done," the Super Saiyan exclaimed. "What do you expect…from a true freak!" Broly then burst out into fits of laughter, his cold voice echoing over the surrounding hillsides and valleys. Gohan heard this and landed on some uneven ground, glaring up and watching his opponent float down and land some distance away. He was still laughing madly, thoroughly amused. Well, it only meant one thing to Gohan, the guy was nuts.

While they stood in their positions at 50 meters apart from each other, Gohan took a good readout of his power. He knew the guy was a Super Saiyan, but he had to find out what was causing this insanity of his. As he was taking notes down of Broly's ki, he suddenly discovered an incredible magnitude of power underneath this form he was in. It shocked Gohan beyond belief at how far it exceeded his. It also explained the strange ki signature and energy attacks the Saiyan had. Moments later, he was brought back into the real world, hearing Broly's laughter still going on. Gohan glared at him, gritting his teeth and tightening his fists. Golden electricity suddenly began crackling around him as his energy rose, not just from anger, but from nervousness.

'This guy's strong…really strong,' Gohan thought, his eyes narrowing further. 'His power has corrupted his mind. No wonder he's mad. Argh…' the young Saiyan cursed at himself. His muscles tensed, beads of sweat running down his forehead. The laughter in the background was dwarfed by the bolts of electricity sizzling around him. Gohan thought hard, trying to find a solution to this problem. He looked down at his fist, seeing it trembling with currents of electrical energy running up and down it. His brow furrowed in thought. "I…I guess I'm going to try to use it! It's do or die now! I was planning on saving it for Cell, but this guy is an even bigger problem! If I don't kill him now, then this entire planet is history!" he glared back up, seeing the Super Saiyan warrior stop laughing and glare at him with that sinister grin. Gohan took a firmer stance, arms out in powering up position.

"Here goes no-"

*SLAM*

An unknown leg smashed its way onto Broly's face as the unknown assailant followed with a powerful ki blast knocking the larger Saiyan back a a few extra meters before landing next to the young demi-Saiyan. "How many times am I going to keep telling you to DOOOOOOODGE!"

"Sorry, bro but this guy's power is insane! I don't think I'll be able to take Broly alone."

"Broly, huh? Well, no more blood is going to be shed here, I already alerted dad about the new threat after sensing him. I told him not to interfere at least not yet."

"The game's over Broly!" Alaric shouted. "Prepare yourself!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Gohan**

**100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)**

**290 million (Super Saiyan nearly matching Broly)**

**Alaric **

**350 million (Super Solorian less suppressed)**

**Broly **

**300 million (Super Saiyan)**

**Please Read and REVIEW!**


	33. Eradication of a Legend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Previous chapter's power levels reedit **

**Gohan**

**100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)**

**590 million (Super Saiyan almost matching Broly)**

**Alaric**

**100 million (Super Solorian suppressed)**

**650 million (Super Solorian less suppressed)**

**Broly**

**600 million (Super Saiyan)**

"Alaric, stand back... I think I feel that hidden power that dad was talking about, I'm going to try to unleash it," Gohan stated getting into a power up stance. Alaric, realizing what his younger brother was intending, jumped a good 6-8 feet away from him and waited.

Powering up, Gohan let out a long, loud yell that echoed into the distance, the energy flames around him transforming into an aura. Then, as golden electricity transformed into a miniature lightning storm around him, he transformed. In an explosion of power and a shock wave, Gohan flashed into his ascended Saiyan form. His hair spiked straight up, standing on end as it flashed pure gold. A single bang of hair hung down over his forehead and his eyes flashed turquoise. The once golden lightning storm transformed into a bio field of blue electricity, which shot out around him. Within moments, his transformation was complete, his energy level reaching all new levels. When he was done, he glared down, seeing Broly looking at him in surprise.

'Oh my Kami, how can Gohan have this much hidden power dwelling inside of him? I'm surprised he hasn't exploded or something,' Alaric chuckled to himself knowing that Broly would get the fight of his life.

Gohan had transformed to the next level of Super Saiyan…Super Saiyan 2!

"The game's over Broly!" Gohan shouted. "Prepare yourself!"

'This ascended state could also be the means of ridding the world of Cell too, if Gohan maintains his mind, not getting corrupted by the raw power itself first...'

Broly saw Gohan's transformation to Super Saiyan 2 and felt the young Saiyan's ki sky rocket beyond the level he was situated at now. It was only then when he felt his anger and frustration well up inside of him anew, Broly's fists balling and all amusement he felt washed away by the feel of this new threat to him. Gohan glared at his opponent, eyes firmly locked with Broly, who was returning his glare with a hateful stare of his own. The guy was just fuming where he stood on that unstable ground. The thing is it was his opponent's anger that made Gohan nervous. For starters, the guy was completely out of control, and second, his ki continued to grow every time he fought or antagonized Broly. He was truly a real danger to this planet.

Around Gohan the earth crumbled, hillsides turning to rubble with wind picking up debris and dust. His fierce, golden aura continued to warp around him with blue electricity and lightning crackling around him. The scene seemed to have darkened in the seconds that past, leaving them in a staring contest under the cloudy skies. But it was not to last…

Just as Broly was trembling with fits of pent up rage, the Super Saiyan suddenly pulled through into an amazing power up! His present expression broke into that of pained anger, eyes widening and mouth gaping, as he threw his head back and released a terrible cry, scream that echoed far and wide. With it, his ki sky rocketed, growing and growing until it became bottled up in his form. Just as his energy level rose, his body suddenly began to split and crack in all places. It was through this process did beams of green light begin shooting out of the cracks and spaces forming all over him. The forces of gravity upon him lifted as his hair and clothes blew upwards from a coursing energy coming out from underneath him. His muscles bulged and grew, filled with the strength and energy of his transformation. It looked as though he was going to explode, and that's just what happened. His skin was blown free as his energy overloaded and burst out of him. When it did, a green, fiery shield expanded around him and burst outwards. This was immediately followed by more, similar energy waves. With each wave, the color of the surrounding environment changed, from normal, to purple, to green, to grey. Then, as a last wave of energy past, the surroundings turned dark and stormy, the skies filled with dark clouds, creating a very dank, cold environment. Moments later, silence fell, giving way to a new warrior.

Broly's transformation was intense, leaving with him an unstable atmosphere. But that wasn't what concerned Gohan. Even though he continued to glare at the Super Saiyan, the young Saiyan was shocked to feel the power now radiating off of him. Looking out at the transformed warrior standing in a crater formed by the explosion of his energy, Gohan could clearly see the immediate changes made to him. Not only has his energy level risen to an outstanding level, but he had doubled in size, with his muscles now incredibly bulky, even bigger then Mirai's when in Ultra Super Saiyan Grade 3. To add to it, his aura, now no longer gold was green, same as his hair. Further more, his eyes were now plain white, with no irises or pupils to be seen. His transformation was incredible, but the result was the most terrible of the whole process.

Growling as his energy warped around him, the now bulky Super Saiyan smirked and glared back down at his opponent. The two super powered Saiyans glared each other down, both of them not backing down a step. After making note of both their power levels at this point, Broly grinned and pointed at Gohan, that one movement making his ki level jump. Gohan flinched as the Legendary Super Saiyan laughed.

"I'll teach you the meaning of pain…" Broly hissed. Gohan dropped into a fighting stance, his aura picking up in rate of warp. More lightning shot out of him, flashing past his eyes.

"We'll see who's the strongest here Broly!" Gohan replied. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to destroy this planet!" The Legendary Super Saiyan laughed loudly, his chilling voice sending shivers down the young Super Saiyan 2's spine.

"Pitiful!" Broly spat at the young Saiyan's attempted declaration. "I'll end your suffering!"

With a bellowing yell and a roar of power, Broly's green aura exploded around him, accompanied by his shield, which had transformed into a green barrier instead of a golden one. In an impressive display of power, the Legendary Super Saiyan took off and flew straight up, the ground collapsing beneath him. After an even bigger crater had been punched into the ground, it transformed into rubble and debris, massive cracks splitting up the earth on which they stood. With the very force produced by his take off, the rubble and broken up ground began to lift off of the ground and float into the sky. To accompany this, pillars of rock shot up from the ground, making it even more unstable. Gohan was not going to let Broly gain the upper hand yet. He sprinted forward across the crumbling earth before pushing off the ground, flying after him with equal force applied to his take off. Rubble drifted up after him as well, but would soon fall back to the ground when the field of energy lifted.

The two of them locked horns, with Gohan making the first strike. He hurled himself directly at the massive Super Saiyan, seeing him approaching in kind after gaining a high altitude. Just as they were within reach of each other, a green light flashed around Broly as a thin, bubble like shield appeared. Not worrying about the energy shield and confident he could overcome it, Gohan charged his opponent without a second thought and threw a powerful, right punch aimed for the Saiyan's head. His momentum and attack was halted as his fist came in contact with the shield. Even with the strength applied to the punch, it wasn't strong enough to break through the barrier. Broly sniggered, powering up. Just then, his shield exploded. The blast expanded outwards and knocked Gohan back. As a result, the young Saiyan fell with a yell of shock, his form spinning out of control. With this sudden counter measure, the child's aura had dissipated the moment he was struck down by the blast of the exploding shield, but he still had the blue electric currents crackling around him.

Flipping through the air, Gohan corrected himself into an upright position and slowed his fall. Still drifting back due to the momentum he had gained from being blasted away, the young Saiyan glared up at his opponent, eyes flashing and a serious scowl in place. Broly laughed maniacally, bringing his right hand back and charging up his signature Blaster Shell attack. Green energy was sucked into his palm, an orb of deadly, raw power appearing. With a warrior like roar, he threw it forward, sending it curving through the air and hurling at Gohan. The young Saiyan growled through bared teeth, sensing the immediate level of energy placed into that one blast. If he allowed it to hit the planet's surface, it would sink the entire island they were on, or very well destroy the planet. With a yell of anger, he rushed forward and brought his right arm about, hand over his left shoulder. A lot of effort went into this next blow. He chopped out at the blast, shattering it when he struck its side. Pieces of energy shards flew everywhere, with some of them flying back at its owner. Broly smirked, watching the pieces fly by him and disappear. When his blast failed, he disappeared into super speed, closely followed by Gohan. Moments later, sonic booms and shockwaves began ripping through the sky at an amazing rate. The explosions of force continuously moved from one area to another, indicating the two warriors were flying around at ultra high speeds, beyond the sights of others. These shockwaves were seen going off everywhere, accompanied by flashes of blue electricity. When it appeared that this fight was only going to take place in the skies, it suddenly moved down to earth as well. Seven massive craters were punched into the ground with two blurs zapping in and out of focus with the appearance of these landmarks. Shockwaves continued ringing out in the skies and along the ground, these shockwaves punching craters into the earth one after another.

After a minute had past, with the fight raging on into a new height, the two fighters finally reappeared. Gohan reappeared landing on the ground, the earth crumbling beneath him and turning into rubble. As the unstable surface began giving way, the young Saiyan spun around, right hand held up with his left fist pulled back, his defensive stance coming into focus. He gritted his teeth, his glaring up into the sky. It was when he turned round did he see Broly appear directly in front of him, an angered expression crossing his face. With a yell, Broly pulled his right fist back and sent it forward. Gohan had just enough time to leap into the air and jump over Broly when the massive fist came down at him. The blow struck the ground where the young Saiyan once stood, a shockwave rippling out on impact. The ground continued collapsing under the might of the two super human…err…Super Saiyan warriors. Gohan spun around as he flew up through the air, bringing his right fist up. Blue beams of light shot out of the spaces made by his fingers before he threw his hand forward, throwing a hand full of ki shards at his opponent. Broly was just glancing behind him when he saw the blue, glass like shards flying at him. He did nothing to defend himself or avoid them as the shards fell on and around him. A series of fiery explosions occurred, the massive blasts engulfing the Legendary Super Saiyan in a fiery hell. Gohan saw his attack strike and moved back as the blast radius of the napalm effective attack expanded and stretched out. He managed to avoid it just barely.

Back flipping through the air, Gohan landed. The ground beneath him cracked and split, forming a crater upon his touch down. Electricity sizzled around him as he took a stance, glaring into the raging fires in front of him. He figured that his Flamethrower attack had no effect on his opponent, despite its ferocity. Given proof was the appearance of a dark shadow emerging from the fires. The figure within the fire floated off the ground several feet before the raging fires suddenly parted, revealing Broly floating in a green, protective shield. He grinned as he glared at Gohan through the flames flickering by and around him. The appearance of his opponent made the young Saiyan growl in frustration. After seeing Broly smirk, he threw both his hands out at the super powered villain. Instantaneously, a blue blast of energy shot out of his palms and straight at his opponent. Broly gave no way to weakness and leapt up into the air, avoiding it as it ripped through the air, past his previous position. When he leapt into the air, he turned his attention fully on the young Saiyan again before charging, using super speed as an advantage. Gohan was quick to act on the incoming threat and leapt backwards through the air, just in time to see Broly appear on the ground where he once stood, right fist slamming into the ground. The Legendary Super Saiyan missed, but only just.

Gohan spun as he flew back, halting himself seconds later. With that done, he then hurled himself forward, electricity crackling around him as he charged at Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan was getting to his feet just as Gohan was coming down at him. Glaring up, the Legendary Super Saiyan saw Gohan bring his left fist about and, with a yell, threw a hook at his face. Broly received the powerful blow, but his head only moved slightly with no pain felt. It was like trying to hit a brick wall for Gohan, a shockwave ringing out on the impact of his fist. The young Saiyan's knuckles buried into Broly's right cheek, only to be pulled back when there had been no damage percentage applied. The Legendary Super Saiyan grinned after the fist was removed, leaving Gohan stunned. Taking his lapse in attention as an advantage, Broly brought his left fist up and threw a punch at his opponent. The blow landed clean on across the young Saiyan's face, Gohan letting out a yell of pain as he was knocked senseless and staggered. The Legendary Super Saiyan then floated up, throwing a right hook across his opponent's face and then a left upper cut, all of them aimed for the child's head. This combination was followed up by a powered up, right down strike, a left upper cut and then a right hook. These blows were swift, powerful and precise, all of them managing to stagger Gohan before he was knocked flying by the last hook. The young Saiyan spun out of control as he hurled backwards through the air, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Seeing his target slipping into the distance, Broly smirked and brought his left hand up a bit. With his palm open and fingers extended, he fired off a barrage of green energy balls. The attacks soared through the air after their disabled target, closing in on him fast. "Soul Breaker Blast!" A large powerful red blast was fired at Broly (imagine Vegeta's Final Shine), it actually managed to cause some extensive damage to him, slight bruising and cuts.

"I think you'll find me more of a challenge," Broly said.

"I don't doubt that," Alaric replied.

"Never underestimate a Saiyan," Broly said calmly.

"You're a Saiyan?" Alaric said feigning confusion. "I thought the only full blooded Saiyans were my dad and Vegeta."

"Well," Broly started. "Then perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Broly and I am indeed a Saiyan."

"But how did you survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta?" Alaric asked.

"I was born with an unusually high power level," Broly stated. "It was about 10,000 when I was a baby. That's even higher than King Vegeta's was. The king feared me and tried to have me killed for it. I survive and my father took me off planet and nursed me back to health."

"That explains a lot,pretty harsh," Alaric said.

"That's not all," Broly said. "It was shortly after that that my true power was discovered. As it turned out I was what many refer to as the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan isn't anything special," Alaric said, "at least not anymore."

"You don't understand. My power is different than what you call Super Saiyan. It's much more powerful. But anyway back to the story. When I first got this power, I couldn't control it at all. I was a monster bent only on destruction, similar to what an inexperienced Saiyan is in the Oozaru form. My father saw this as a threat so he designed a head band that could keep me under control in that form. But he also saw the potential for that kind of power. He used me to try and take over the Universe."

"But obviously that didn't happen," Alaric pointed out.

"No, that was about the time my master entered the picture. He showed up and freed me from that device. In rage from being controlled, I killed my own father and then turned on my rescuer. I was in for a shock when he easily beat me to a pulp. After that he took me under his wing and taught me how to control my power and I've been serving him ever since."

"Sounds like a good story," Alaric said. "You do know you don't have to do this. You can come with us. You don't have to be a pawn to your master like that."

"You don't understand his power," Broly stated. "He'd rip you to shreds in seconds. And he'd kill me if I turned on him."

"Then I guess it'll have to be a fight," Alaric said getting into a fighting stance. "But I warn you not to underestimate me."

"I'm not worried...Keamaru," Broly replied with a grin.

Just as the words left the taller Saiyan's mouth Alaric charged forward trying to catch Broly off guard with a punch right to the face.

Broly raised his arm and blocked the blow with relative ease and quickly brought a fist forward into Alaric stomach doubling the Solorian over in pain. Broly followed the blow up with a quick back hand to the Solorian's face sending the boy flying back into a nearby cliff face.

Alaric rose slowly to his feet and dusted himself off. He was definitely hurt by the blows but he knew he needed to be more cautious now. 'Why do I have a rock shoved up my butt?'

"I don't think I'm the one underestimating my opponent," Broly said with a laugh.

"What?" Alaric replied. "Did you think that's all I can do? That was just a slight warm-up." With that Alaric shot out of the cliff face with renewed speed and almost instantly closed the distance between himself and Broly and drove his fist hard into the Saiyan's stomach.

Broly spit a bit of blood out of his mouth as he was unprepared for the blow coming from the young Solorian. Before he could even react, Alaric brought a knee up into Broly's face and sent the warrior flying.

Broly quickly righted himself and wiped some blood from his mouth. "Interesting," he said. "I've never seen a Solorian that could increase his power so much."

"It's just a technique I picked up," Alaric replied. "And this isn't even close to what I can do."

"Then how about we take it up a notch then," Broly said as he clenched his fists at his side and began to power up.

Alaric didn't bother to respond and instead charged at the other warrior and threw a punch at him. Broly raised his arm to easily block the blow but Alaric used Instant Transmission at the last minute to appear behind Broly and drove his elbow into the back of the giant warrior's neck.

Broly stumbled forward a bit from the blow but was otherwise unaffected. A spit second later, he brought his own elbow back into the stomach of an unprepared Alaric. The young Solorian stumbled from the pain of the blow but brushed it off rather quickly. He looked up just in time to see Broly's fist heading for his face.

Alaric raised his arm to block the blow. For a few seconds the warriors stood frozen in place pushing against each other in a contest of strength. Finally Broly proved to be the stronger warrior and began to push Alaric's arm back toward his face.

Alaric decided right then that this was a useless struggle. The boy quickly fazed out of sight and appeared above Broly with his hands cupped at his side. "Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" he shouted sending the beam of energy at the large Saiyan.

Broly turned and gathered some green energy of his own in his hand as the Kamehameha rushed toward him. "Blaster Shell," he shouted sending his own blast at Alaric's. The two blasts collided and exploded with tremendous force sending both warriors flying in separate directions as well as decimating the surrounding landscape, with Alaric slamming into a plateau knocking him into a mini coma.

-Dbz-

Gohan wasn't about to get beat again. So flipping back into position, he halted himself sharply and returned to a defensive stance, watching the energy battle in front of him. He glowered, waiting for a moment till they were within range. When they were, he began spammimg ki balls in all directions. After the entire barrage of 10 ki balls were dispensed with, Gohan turned back to the main task. He saw Broly still floating in the distance in front of the raging fires he had drifted out of. He calculated his opponent to be at least 300 meters away. So, he prepared to attack. But just as he had dropped into a fighting stance, he saw Broly disappear and then reappear directly in front of him, charging. Gohan gasped, and wasn't quick enough to act when the Legendary Super Saiyan suddenly elbowed him in the stomach, sending him flying again. This time, instead of watching his opponent fly off, Broly pursued.

He appeared above Gohan, sending punishing blows into him as he continued hurling backwards through the air. The young Saiyan, managing to hold his own, took the painful blows, from elbows, to knees, to over hooked punches. The large Super Saiyan, though lacking in style and art technique, as well as being overly big, was with no doubt strong and fast. After several more blows as the two of them flew on, Broly then decided to finish this battle. He grabbed Gohan's right leg with his right hand, swinging the young Saiyan about and throwing him straight down towards the ground. Gohan crashed head on, forming a massive crater with the very force of impact. The unstable ground also continued to crumble, the earth being unable to handle the power from both warriors. The young Saiyan disappeared amongst the rubble that piled on top of him as he became buried by the soft ground. Broly grinned, bringing his right hand back and powering up his signature move. With the green ball of energy formed, he pitched it forward, the energy ball shooting straight into the centre of the crater where Gohan sunk into. There was a flash of light and a bolt of blue electricity when the energy ball suddenly exploded, erupting into a green fireball that consumed a whole area with radius of 500 meters. When the ball of fire appeared, it then burst out, energy lost and deforming into a cloud of black smoke that shaped into a mushroom cloud. With that, Broly let out a howling, evil laugh. The destruction he had given way too left a path of crumbling earth, from what you could see. Even the atmosphere was feeling the wrath of the Legendary Super Saiyan, the grey clouds shooting out lightning and gales of wind.

But then, just as Broly was moving into a new fit of laughter, he suddenly saw the centre of the newly formed, smoking crater below, explode. A golden aura appeared, burning fiercely with blue currents of electricity surrounding it. His laughter ceased then and there, his expression looking surprised. He heard a bellowing yell that grew with volume as the aura intensified, and then, in a show of force, a whole ton of rubble was blown away, the crater torn apart as Gohan surfaced again. Still in Super Saiyan 2, the battle scarred warrior glared up at his opponent, seeing him glaring back in surprise. Gohan's clothes were a wreck, his entire top gone, revealing his muscular form underneath. He still had his sword strapped around him, as well as his pendant hanging around his neck, plus his gi pants were still good, except with tears around the knees. He was also really damaged out the outside as well: bruises, cuts, burns and scrapes donned all over his top half and face, blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth and forehead, which had a really deep, cut bruise. Even so, he was still fighting strong. Reaching up with his right hand, he wiped away the trickle of blood and took in a breath of air before raising his power level. The aura around him shrunk down to regular, but flared dangerously. With that, he disappeared into super speed. Broly growled and followed, also powering up and taking to super speed.

More shockwaves then began to ring out, another brawl springing up between the two. They flew through the air at amazing speeds, speeds beyond a normal person's sight. You couldn't even see any blurs, or any form of the two Super Saiyan warriors. All there was to be seen was the series of sonic explosions ringing out throughout the skies. The skies trembled beneath their might and the ground on which they stood upon crumbled. If this fight wasn't decided soon, then the entire earth might as well collapse.

Reappearing in mid-flight, Gohan charged forward, teeth gritted and a serious expression in play. At the very moment he appeared, he disappeared into super speed again. The same went for Broly; he blurred into focus but then vanished a split second later. The two of them had sighted one another and were charging, hurling through the air before connecting elbows in the centre. A massive shockwave rang out, accompanied by sparks of electricity as the two locked themselves in that position. Broly has his left elbow held out, just like Gohan. The two of them glared at each other, the Legendary Super Saiyan smirking whereas the weaker, Super Saiyan 2 hero bit tooth and nail to hold his position. Just as the two attacked, they then flashed into super speed, leaving no trace of them behind. More shockwaves came, explosions moving through the sky and then towards the ground far below.

Seconds into this mode of fight, there was a boom of thunder and a flash of lightning that shot down towards the earth. Well…it was thought to have been lightning. But then, that bolt of electricity turned out to be Gohan, who suddenly appeared on the ground where the lightning bolt struck. Dropped into a fighting stance, he glared up into the sky, seeing his opponent also make a surprise appearance. Broly was charging straight at him, left hand held forward and right hand held back. But just as it appeared he would be continuing on this trek, the area around him turned green and the energy was sucked into his right hand. Clenching his fist, he threw his attack forward, throwing another Blaster Shell energy ball straight down at Gohan. This one ripped through the air, hurling in a straight line for its target. It was a good follow through though. Gohan growled and placed his hands at his forehead, one on top of the other. With a quick power up, even though his aura didn't spring up around him (except for the field of electricity around him that intensified with his energy rise), a golden orb of energy formed in his forward palm. When his attack was charged, he threw both hands forward, yelling, "MASENKO HAAAAAAAA!" The yellow blast shot out from his grasp, impacting at close quarters with Broly's attack and locking in a tug-of-war match between the two. Seconds later, after a brief battle to over power the other, with no avail, the two attacks exploded! The flash of light and colossal force of the exploding energy attacks blinded all views of the damages made. It was replaced by a cloud of smoke, accompanied by a shower of sparks.

Broly floated up high, glaring down at the explosion that had just occurred. He knew his opponent was alright, but he didn't do anything just yet. A moment later, as the cloud of smoke began to lift, Gohan shot out of it, aura flaring to full capacity to increase his speed. With a yell, he flew up at Broly, right hand held out. The Legendary Super Saiyan responded by throwing his left hand out at his approaching opponent, a green energy ball appearing and growing. A golden ball of energy formed in Gohan's forward hand and, just as they came within striking distance, they both fired their blasts at each other, only for the two attacks to squish into each other and explode. The two of them were caught within the blast radius, yet weren't affected in the least. Floating out of the cloud of smoke, Gohan yelled and spun about in the air, launching a backwards roundhouse kick at his opponent. Broly also came into view, holding up his right arm and blocking the kick. He retaliated by then moving forward and throwing a jab at Gohan. By the time Broly attacked, the young Saiyan warrior was already backing into a stance, meaning he was able to catch the incoming fist in two hands and hold it in place. The smoke around them was blown away, thanks to the force they both displayed and unleashed.

Gohan pushed Broly's fist away and hurled at him, bringing his right fist up and throwing it across his opponent's face. Broly received the punch, with the same effect occurring just like last time. The young Saiyan managed to draw his fist back and then come at his opponent with a left roundhouse kick, sending it across his face. Like hitting a brick wall again, it didn't work, only making his head move to the side a bit. The blows, though precise and effective, were still nothing against the Legendary Super Saiyan. But Gohan wasn't going to give up yet. He moved forward, spinning around and sending a side kick at Broly's face, which struck home but didn't stagger him. After which the young Saiyan kicked off of his opponent and flew back, raising his right hand towards the large Super Saiyan and fire a basic ki blast. Broly caught the blast in his hand, absorbed it into a ball and then crushed it, expression serious. Then with a yell, he brought his right hand back and threw it forward, unleashing a rare to be seen ki blast. The large blast expanded in size as it flew at Gohan, to who flew around it to avoid its deadly spearhead. As it continued to rip through the air from its source, Gohan flew up the length of the attack, getting to the user of the attack as fast as possible. Broly looked up in surprise, seeing his opponent fly at him and then leap higher into the air in his attack path. Bringing his right hand back, Gohan charged up his signature move: a ball of blue, sparkling energy forming in his grasp. Using his momentum to launch his attack, the young Saiyan pivoted through the air and threw his hand forward, unleashing his attack with a yell, "DAISENKO HAAAAAAAAAA!"

The blast consumed Broly in its burning blue effects, enveloping him and continuing on with an explosion. The tremendous explosion that impacted against the target had some backlash, knocking its user back who looked up in shock. Broly's blast had dissipated at the launch of his attack, but the only problem was he was still alive. The smoke cleared, revealing the Legendary Super Saiyan floating in the same spot as usual, smirking wildly without a scratch. He chuckled evilly, eyes shimmering.

Gohan floated back, watching as his opponent took a stance in preparation for his next assault. Broly powered up, laughing loudly as he applied all his energy into a forward barrier. A green flash of light occurred as his shield shot up around him and, like a wild bull, he shot forward with a roar of anger. He tackled Gohan full on with his shield, his knee driving forward to making his attack more effective. The blow was enough to knock Gohan flying back, the young Saiyan letting out a cry of agony as he was blown away. Broly grinned, stopping and watching his opponent plummet to his doom. Holding his left hand up towards his target, green energy appeared and was sucked into his palm, forming that familiar, green energy ball. Clenching his fist, he brought his left hand back and then threw it forward, unleashing his attack. The green ball of energy flew at Gohan, who was able to spot it out of the corner of his eye and senses. He quickly spun backwards and halted himself in an upright position, able to watch the attack hurl towards him. With a growl, he reached back with both hands and, making use of this move, unsheathed his sword. The quick movements that followed ensured his and the planet's survival, as he sliced Broly's attack in two. The flash of his blade was all that was seen as the two halves disintegrated into particles, leaving no trace of it left. With another flash and a quick spin, Gohan sheathed his weapon back into his scabbard. Broly scowled down at the young Saiyan, seeing him return to a proper standing position.

"Your persistence is annoying…" With that said, Broly powered up and flew straight down at Gohan throwing a left jab at him. The young Saiyan fazed into super speed and appeared several yards away to Broly's left. The Legendary Super Saiyan continued his assault, pursuing the young Saiyan. This time when he reached him, he threw a right hook, only for Gohan to blur out of focus. Because of Broly's lack of balance and proper technique, he staggered forward with that hook when he ended up missing his target.

Gohan reappeared behind him, rearing his left leg back and taking a proper, balanced position. When Broly turned around, he ended up getting kicked across the face. The blow caused a shockwave, electricity crackling off of the Legendary Super Saiyan's cheek where he was hit. With a grin in response to his opponent's attack, Broly fisted his left hand and sent it at Gohan, striking him straight in the face. The young Saiyan cried in agony from the blow and was sent staggering back through the air. Broly honed in on his assault, throwing a right, straight punch into Gohan's stomach and then a left punch into his stomach again. Instead of bringing his fist back, he opened up his palm and fired an energy ball at close range. The explosion that rang out was tremendous, almost tearing up Gohan inside and out as he was hurled back through the air, spinning out of control. As he fell, he was able to recover, and despite suffering third degree burns around his mid-section, was able to counterattack. Sighting his opponent floating in the same spot where he was blasted away, Gohan threw both his hands forward and, without the need for a fully concentrated power up, fired off his Scattered Volley Shot. A series of golden ki blasts shot out of his palms, soaring through the air and straight for his opponent. Broly grinned as he watched the barrage approach him.

Throwing his right hand back, he threw it forward, unleashing a energy slash as a surprise attack. The green streak of energy flew threw the air and collided head on with the barrage of energy blasts. Several of the blasts exploded from being cut, with some of them continuing on. The energy slash Broly unleashed however shot down at Gohan, who was able to push himself to the side using his energy to avoid it. The attack impacted with the planet's surface, cutting a clean crevice into the ground. Gohan was in shock. Broly was able to deflect the other energy blasts that came at him, and after dispensing with them, brought his left hand back and threw it forward, sending another energy slash down at his target. Gohan was on track again with the fight, flying up at full speed to meet his opponent. As he flew on, he saw the energy slash attacks Broly was sending down at him, these ones as effective as his with his sword. Despite the comparisons, they were still very deadly so Gohan began avoiding them, first one, then another and then another. These slash attacks struck the ground Gohan had left behind, carving good marks into the earth's surface, which began to crumble and turn into rubble after a while.

Broly fired away, not letting up one bit. All the while, his laughter filled the air, making Gohan frustrated at his inability to handle him. So, as a precaution, to avoid getting sliced into pieces, the young Saiyan reached back for his sword, avoiding another energy slash as he went along. Broly laughed louder, throwing another, highly concentrated attack. The streak of energy shot at its target at an amazing speed, but Gohan was able to avoid it. From here, he powered up, aura flaring wildly as he increased speed. He shot up at the Legendary Super Saiyan at full speed, teeth gritted. Broly then sent another energy slash at him, watching to see what he'll do. In a flash of blue, Broly's attack was suddenly broken by Gohan's own energy slash. The two energy attacks struck each other, shattering into energy shards and no less, all strength in them gone. With no more obstacles left to face, Gohan flew on full speed, sword drawn. The large Super Saiyan chuckled and pulled back his right hand, powering up and flying at his opponent to meet him. With both of them on equal grounds, they struck out, the sound of a metallic slash ringing out. The two warriors flew past each other, Gohan's sword held out in front of him and Broly's right hand thrown forward.

The two of them stopped and turned around. Gohan twirled his weapon in his hand and stopped, holding it in a cool pose position with the blade directed at his opponent. Broly turned around too, dropped in his basic horse riding stance. When he did, the two of them waited, nothing happening so far. But a few seconds later, it was revealed what had happened in that split second flash as the two struck at each other at the same time. A red, deep gash appeared on Broly's chest, whereas a small cut appeared on Gohan's left cheek. Both of them had hit, yet it was clear Gohan's strike was the most effective. The Legendary Super Saiyan glanced down in surprise, seeing trickles of blood leak out of the fresh gash in his front. It stung for a bit, but then eased up. Wiping his hand over his wound, the large Super Saiyan glanced down at his fingers, seeing them stained with his own red essence. After a gasp of shock, he growled angrily and clenched his fist, glaring back up at his opponent to see Gohan glaring back with equal fury burning in his eyes.

"It's over you monster!" Gohan shouted. "Give it up!"

Broly growled, and then grinned, bringing his right hand back again. His power seemed to rise with that little movement, his aura bursting up around him. "Monster? No…you're wrong!" Broly hissed. "I AM A GOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the crazed Saiyan laughed. Gohan flinched, retaining his stance. Suddenly, in a quick surprise attack, the Legendary Super Saiyan threw his right hand out and up, unleashing another energy slash. The attack curved through the air, forcing Gohan to dive down. Dropping quickly out of the skies, the young Saiyan headed towards the ground, landing on solid earth seconds after his evasion. When he did, he glared up, seeing Broly floating up high and laughing maniacally.

"Do you think I'm going to get beaten by a whelp like you!?" Broly shouted, fisting his hands and taking a powering up stance. His green aura exploded around him, accompanied his powerful, unbreakable shield. Both expanded at a phenomenal rate, sizzling with green lightning that shot around him. "I…the Legendary Super Saiyan, beaten by someone insignificant like you? HA! Your final hour has arrived, not mine! So prepare to die!"

Gohan frowned and furrowed his brow more, gripping his sword in both hands and swinging it back around so that it pointed behind him towards the ground. He took up a balanced, firm stance, one recognized as the stance taken before he released his signature move. But that seemed impossible now. Glaring up into the sky, the young Saiyan saw Broly's shield and aura contract and form a powerful barrier around him. With this combination locked, he let out a warrior like yell and dove down, charging at Gohan at full speed. The Super Saiyan 2 warrior didn't waver for a bit. Powering up as well, his aura springing up around him accompanied by bolts of blue electricity, the young Saiyan focused on his goal. Energy from his palms flowed into his sword's blade, illuminating it in a bright, blue glow. It grew stronger with each burst of energy sent into it, Broly approaching at an entirely different rate. Gohan had to act soon, because his opponent was closing in fast!

'There's a first time for everything,' Gohan thought before bringing his sword up a bit, the blade now crackling with electricity. Gritting his teeth, he began to chant some familiar words. "DAAAAAaaaaaiiiii…SSEEEEEeeeeennnnn…KOOOOOooooooo…" The energy in his sword's blade suddenly came to life, shining ever more brightly. Broly, who was still on a high speed charge, was beginning to feel the overwhelming confidence of his victory when he saw what his opponent was doing now. The young Saiyan's sword caught his eye as he flew on, a look of surprising coming across his face. Gohan gritted his teeth, grip tightening. With a final pour of energy into his blade, the young Saiyan then threw his sword up, blade pointing directly at Broly. All at once, there was a bright flash of light and an explosion of incredible power as a blue blast shot forth from his sword's blade. Gohan's voice echoed the last verse to his chant, carrying with the attack he unleashed upon the approaching Legendary Super Saiyan. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The blast ripped through the air, the ground around him tearing up from the very force of the attack. The earth crumbled and collapsed, rubble lifting off of the earth as the blast soared at its sighted target. Broly growled when he saw the powerful attack heading towards him. In response, he threw his right hand forward, his shield expanding and strengthening. Just then, the blast struck his shield and dug into it. Because of the equal forces between both the attack and the defense, it resulted into yet another tug-of-war. Gohan, biting tooth and nail to keep his energy outpour at a steady level, kept his opponent back with his blast. Broly on the other hand began pressuring the young Saiyan's attack, forcing it back with a good defensive.

Gohan growled, his feet digging into the earth with his arms still held up, shaking as he kept his sword in place. The amount of energy he was putting into the spearhead of his attack was immense, and it was hard for him to keep his own balance since he was pitted against an incredible force. Broly was also trying hard, putting all his effort into his shield to protect him from the attack. As he did so, he continued floating forward, finding it hard to with the opposing force. As this went on, the plateaus and hillsides around them turned to rubble and fell to the ground, as if kneeling before their might. The skies shook as well, a hurricane formation appearing above the two of them with lightning raining down onto the battlefield. To add to this, the planet itself shook.

Pouring more energy into his blast, Gohan's aura suddenly flashed pure gold, infusing with the very energy that escaped from his sword's blade. The electric currents that once created that bio field around him suddenly became a lightning storm. The bolts of electricity tore up the earth, burning it as more rubble and debris began lifting into the air. High speed, galling winds ripped through the surrounding area, creating an even more unstable environment. Powering up more, Gohan sent more energy into his attack, his whole body trembling with the effort. As hard as he tried, he found that he couldn't breach Broly's barrier. Even if he was creating a dent in it, he couldn't force him back. It was too much…

'No…don't quit…DON'T QUIT ON ME NOW!' Gohan shouted in his mind. 'If I…if I let him win…then this…this entire planet and the millions of other planets…they'll…they'll all cease to exist! He'll ravage this universe…killing billions! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! If I do…then I would have failed everyone! I will not fail my brother or my family... I…will…not…LOOOOOOSSEEEEE!'

In an awesome display of fiery warrior spirit and strength, Gohan sent a huge portion of energy into his blast, his aura expanding and growing fiercer. With the amount of energy he pushed into the blast, a massive bulge of energy ran up the stream, striking the spear tip end and forcing Broly and his large energy shield back. It had expanded so rapidly, that inside was a perfectly good battlefield all on its own. To keep his last attack from destroying this landmass, Gohan would use this to his advantage. Leaving behind yet another huge amount of energy used for his blast, Gohan pulled his sword back and flew up. Using his blast as a road, he flew up, directly into the spear end of his attack. Driving forward, he broke into Broly's shield, his blast, though disconnected from a solid force, continued to pound Broly's shield. The Legendary Super Saiyan was astounded.

"WHAT!" he yelled, watching Gohan fly at him at full speed in shock.

No longer was the young Super Saiyan 2 bathing in a golden aura with currents of blue electricity in a bio field, but a pure blue aura, which flared as his own. His sword continued to shine as he charged, with Gohan racing at his over-powered opponent and readying to strike. Due to the child's energy increase thanks to his Daisenko Sword Blast, his strength was now reaching a phenomenal level equal to that of Broly's. But what shocked the Legendary Super Saiyan more was, not just his power, but the look of rage and fury burning in his eyes. Even though he was in Super Saiyan 2 and glowing in a fierce, pure blue aura, his turquoise irises were no longer visible. All there was, was white, just like Broly's eyes, only these were burning with determination and spirit.

Broly growled, flying at Gohan in kind and bringing his right fist back. "YOU SAIYAN TRASH!" he roared, throwing his fist forward as they both reached striking distance. In those split seconds, everything happened all at once. Broly struck out with his fist, only to miss his opponent who came in, burning fiercely in that blue glow. Then, with his increase and strength and speed, Gohan pulled his sword back and drove forward with both hands. The blade penetrated Broly's stomach, going straight through him with the tip emerging out the back. Red blood splattered everywhere, with the Legendary Super Saiyan also coughing up blood. Then, as Gohan repositioned himself with his sword still in his grasp and blade impaling his opponent, he spoke the last words Broly was to hear.

"I…won't…let…you…get away…WITH THIS…BROLY! DIE!" Gohan shouted. Then, using the same technique he used to halt Broly in his path, a blue energy blast shot forth from his sword's blade, pulsing wildly and tearing up the Super Saiyan's insides. With that, Broly, the last Legendary Super Saiyan of his kind, was sent packing. The blast lifted him off of Gohan's blade, his body sliding cleanly away as his energy was reduced to nothing. He was thrown skywards, shooting off like a missile along an assigned path. Pulled along by the energy blast, Broly disappeared into the distance. His cry of agony and rage was taken with him, and his energy shield disappeared.

Gohan's blast sent him up into the atmosphere and beyond, before the connection was served and the attack dissipated. With the close of this battle, the skies cleared and everything returned to normal. The grey and black clouds parted, revealing the clear blue beyond it. All that was left of this day and all the pain that had taken place was the battle torn lands stretching for 10 miles in every direction. Silence…

The survivor of these events and protector of earth, Gohan, was the only one left standing. Now back on solid ground, the Super Saiyan 2 warrior took in a deep breath of air and relaxed. Closing his eyes, he spun his sword in his grip and shoved it back into his sheath. When he returned his arms back to his sides, he fully relaxed, averting back to his base form. When he felt the strain lift off of him, he smiled and opened his eyes, looking up with a glimmer of delight. He was overly relieved that the battle was over.

"Man…how many Legendary Super Saiyan's would it take to beat me?" he asked himself. Even though the situation had been bleak, he couldn't help but laugh… Quickly noticing that his brother's power was dwindling slowly, he IT'd next to him before sensing one more time where their home was then materializing them out of the battlefield.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Power levels:**

**(Battle with Broly)**

**Broly:**

**True Super Saiyan: 600,000,000**

**Legendary Super Saiyan: 1,400,000,000**

**Gohan:**

**Super Saiyan 2: 1,650,000,000**

**Super Saiyan 2 (Daisenko Sword Blast Power Up): 3,750,000,000**

**Alaric**

**Super Solorian: 935,000,000 **


	34. Warriors beyond Goku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 33**

**Last Day…**

**Late in the Afternoon…**

The Z-fighters could all feel it in their bones, the day of the Cell Games closing in on them through the last hours. The world would be holding its breath to see who would claim the title of World Champion and save the planet from total destruction. Everyone, especially the earth's Special Forces were all restless, mostly for the fact that they were so nervous about the upcoming fight. They knew how strong Cell was now, but weren't sure how powerful he had really become. If they knew any better, all fighters with a power level under 5,000,000, didn't even stand a chance. The only ones that could be counted on, to pull through the fight and win, were Goku, Alaric, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo (and 16 if possible). This group was the only group strong enough to tackle the mighty android. But don't sell everyone else short, everyone would get their chance, and if not achieve victory, then die trying!

Everyone had pulled through the last day into the late afternoon. Here, the whole gang said their prayers and spent their last moments with their friends and/or loved ones. Then it was time to hit the hay. The entire Z-Team, except Piccolo and Gohan went to sleep, resting up for that fateful day tomorrow. A lot of lives would be decided at the Cell Games, with the whole world and billions of lives as well as the prize. The outcome would determine everything, nothing else mattered. If that weren't enough, Cell himself was looking very eager. Standing in the centre of the ring, not even moving an inch, the android folded his arms and waited, a smile on his face and confidence flashing past his eyes.

"It's finally come," he whispered to himself. "Tomorrow's the day of the Cell Games. I'm sure to enjoy this…and knowing the Z-fighters. They will not disappoint…"

Meanwhile, miles away, on Kame Island, the Z-fighters posted there were sleeping soundly. Master Roshi slept in his own room; Yamcha, Tien and Chouzu were granted the living room with their sleeping bags and duvets, Oolong and Puar had suites of their own. There was no stress here, only silence as the sea air flowed and the water rippled on the islands banks.

Further to the East…way into the East, West City laid dormant, save for those who had to work at night. The streets though were practically empty all the way through to Capsule Corp, where yet another group of the Z-Team was sleeping. Android 16 had his systems closed down for the night, and was lying on the same table he was fixed on. Mirai had housed himself up in a room on his own. Having rested the whole day before, he allowed himself these hours of sleep, no thoughts on the Cell Games nestled in his mind. Vegeta and Bulma were up in their room, huddled together like a good couple should, and remaining silent in their sleep. It was sort of a miracle to see the two of them together like this, seeing as that they were almost both impossible.

Miles back, a little to the North; Kami's Lookout was as quiet as ever. Dende and Mr. Popo had taken to the indoors to complete some work and get some rest, leaving Piccolo, the Guardian's right hand man, outside on the edge of the platform, meditating. The Namekian had his arms and legs crossed as he floated several meters above the ground, mind empty of all thoughts whilst it was heavily fixed on training. Not even a buzz of energy surrounded him, just calmness.

Then, more overly to the East, 600 miles South of East City, the Son residence that presided in Mount Paoz was also quiet. The dome house with the many other buildings attached to it was silent, so silent that not even the movement of an animal could break it. Goku and Chi-Chi were up in their room, sound asleep and curled up together in each other's arms. The grown Saiyan hero, Goku, was still in Super Saiyan form. His full-powered up state however was unaffected by his relaxed position, allowing him to remain in that form without powering down. If everything went well at the Cell Games, then Goku and Chi-Chi could spend more times like this together. But what could come of the games tomorrow? Nothing was written…

For Gohan, he felt that his days in the physical plain were coming to a close. The young Saiyan was up all night, at a new special place he had found. Deep in the far reaches of Mount Paoz, the child had recently found a new area to call his own. With a cluster of high ranges surrounding him with evergreen forests situated a top of hilly terrains, the young Saiyan stood at the banks of a large river, underneath a loan tree. This tree was the only one of its kind in this entire area, covered in clear, purely grown leaves that was undisturbed by man, and had grown with good health. Gohan found yet another spiritual connection in this place, and from meditating under the tree, he could find more peace. The water sparkled under the starry skies above with the full moon a sight to behold, lighting up the whole dark of space. Nothing could disturb him now.

Lying back in a clear spot surrounding the lake, with the waterfall crashing in the distance, the young Saiyan put his hands at the back of his head and gazed at the skies above him. His eyes sparkled with the stars, locked with the glittering jewels. He sighed, reaching down with his right hand and grasping the crystal pendant around his neck. The heart shaped memento sparkled brightly in his grip, responding with the stars above and with his own heart. He would always carry it with him, no matter where he went.

It was from here…he heard someone starting to sing…

"...Because you want to leave this town tonight

Without telling anyone that secret of yours

If you are crying so

Let it go, let us go together

Beyond the mountains, beyond the field

Even beyond that sadness yours

As you accelerate, then there is nothing

Only the starry sky in front of you

Fly away Fly away look

Rain of stars The stars watch it rain

A dream world

We expected we expected

If you take the first step

Sure you can freely go along

Even if it becomes the last

I'm sure everything will be fine, if you do well

How many times yes, how many times more

We were watching the same dream

I realized that the correct answer was in my chest

He was always waiting for us

Fly away Fly away look

The stars of the first magnitude star first watch 'The magnitude

're Crying you're crying look

Together Together too

A dream world

We expected we expected…"**

Alaric finished his song, closing his eyes and smiling. His hand gripped his pendant tightly, which shone and pulsed, beating with the same energy that drove his heart. In the dark of this night, he found light under the stars and moon. The next time he opened his eyes, they were turquoise, but these weren't driven by fury, anger or hatred, but of his own accord. He felt more alive now then any other time in his life. With that, he laid down next to Gohan…

"Pure strength…tested…tried…but can never be determined…as long as one finds that strength within himself…" Gohan said, before closing his eyes again and resting.

Now was the time…

**Morning…**

The remaining five days till the Cell Games passed by quickly. Since Alaric's meeting with Lime, everything just seemed to be a blur to him. To the others, it was like minutes were hours. The stress of the upcoming tournament came down on all of them like a blizzard, literally freezing time and slowing it down. Even though the pressure settled down on the rest of the gang, those who had the capabilities of standing even a chance against Cell weren't putting any thought into the Games ahead of them. Goku and Gohan just relaxed those remaining five days. The two of them spent a lot of time together, as well as with Chi-Chi and living the good-days. Alaric even took trips over to Lime and Erran a few times, his thoughts never absent off his old friends.

Finally the day came to earn his wings, and before they knew it, the entire Z-gang was up and running, ready for the competitions ahead of them. Android 16 had fully recovered from his wounds, all thanks to Bulma's engineering. He was back on his feet, and with several more modifications added to his chassis, the android was stronger then ever. He took flight the moment he was fully operational.

Vegeta and Mirai, who were also ready and had completed their training, followed him. Together, the three of them took flight and headed for the Cell Games Arena.

Krillin, Yamcha and Tien, the three Z-fighters situated at Kame House, had also completed their training for the Games. Rested up and back to full strength, the trio headed off. They met up with Goku, Piccolo, Alaric and Gohan along the way, and once they were fully assembled and ready for the tournament, descended upon the ring where Cell was waiting for them.

Scattering around the perimeter, the Z-fighters, including Vegeta, Mirai and Android 16, stood tight and looked toward the ring. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin as a group who had been together since day one, remained packed together, but spread themselves out a bit to get more comfortable. Goku and Piccolo stood side by side, closest to the ring then anyone else. 16, the solitude figure yet a friend stood by Krillin's group. Vegeta had broken away from Trunks and stood outside of the Z-fighters with his arms crossed, glaring up onto the ring. Mirai stood with Goku and Piccolo, his facial expression similar to Vegeta's. Gohan, who was also the independent fighter, but also a social person himself at other times, stood by his father and Piccolo, arms folded and stance firm like a statue. And finally Alaric, he was standing in front of Piccolo to left of Goku, arms folded in a standing meditation. From their positions, the Z-fighters stared up onto the Cell Games ring. There, they saw the very being that had set up this tournament.

The mighty Cell in his attained Perfect From stood in the centre of the arena, arms crossed and staring at his competitors who have recently arrived. His pink eyes locked with all of the fighters, examining their obviously masked power levels. He didn't doubt their strength increases though, and so did not complain. The android merely smiled and uncrossed his arms.

Unknown to all of them, Bulma had set up miniature cameras all around the area to observe the fight from. These small devices, about the same sizes as Dr. Gero's drones and double the durability to be able to withstand the forces of hurricanes and tornados, were already filming. They watched the Z-fighters descend onto the ground, and when they had landed, a couple of the cameras moved in to get a close up. The feed was also connected to the Son Household, where Chi-Chi and the OX-King were stationed and watching. Now with the preparations set up, the games could finally get underway.

All the Z-fighters he had info on were here, each and every one of them. He was happy. Turning to the Z-fighters, he raised his arms out and began the introductions. "Welcome one and all to the Cell Games! It is of great joy to see so many competitors, and a pleasure to see so many familiar faces," the android exclaimed, glancing in particular at Vegeta and Trunks. But then his eyes shifted to Goku, who was glaring back with equal intensity. "And so, it is by my power that I declare this tournament to be underway on this date at this very time! The rules are simple: if you fall out of the ring, die or give up, you lose the match! Every fighter only gets one shot, repeat, one shot at the title! If any one of you can beat me, then the earth is saved, if not, and there are no more competitors left to face me, then this entire planet is doomed!" Cell shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. He grinned and waved his hand up onto the stage. "We may begin! Who shall be my first opponent?"

"ME!" a sudden voice called out before any of the Z-fighters could make their move. Everyone in the entire area was caught completely off guard when they heard that booming voice and turned in surprise in the direction of the newcomer. By coincidence, a dirt road passed close by the ring, which Cell used as an advantage for his own game. He invited fighters from across the globe, and if there was anyone who couldn't fly, they would drive here. Apparently, that's what this one fighter did.

Pulled up in a limo and accompanied by a TV crew, the Z-fighters saw to their dismay the man who had declared to beat Cell days prior to the Cell Games. Hercule Satan, wearing his brown bathroom robe like gi with white belt, wrist bands and custom martial arts boots, stood there with his fists on his hips and that cocky smile on his face under his mustache and afro. Behind him, his limo drove off, dropping off the TV crew as well who immediately moved around and began filming. The camera man was just the basic person dressed in company jacket, pants and cap, whilst the reporter and announcer of these games wore a black and purple tuxedo with glasses. They were here to capture the entire fight for the people World Wide.

Hercule, the new fighter on the field, held out his right hand and gave everyone the 'V' sign, a grin on his face. The cameraman, Bob, and the news reporter caught it all, the reporter making his introductions. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your patience. We now bring you live to the Cell Games! It is here where the fate of the world will be decided, and where the world's one true threat, Cell…" Steve called, pointing out the android standing on the ring many meters behind him. "Is calling any challenger daring enough to come up onto the ring and face him! Well, the day of the Cell Games has come ladies and gentlemen, and it looks as though we have many competitors here!" he shouted, the camera swiveling around and locking onto the Z-fighters standing just ways away and looking at the camera crew and Hercule in bewilderment. Steve nodded and turned the camera back towards him. "And I tell you this now! None of them can stand a chance against the mighty Cell people! But one man can, and yes, you guessed it right, it's the world champion, HERCULE!"

The man in afro now on screen let out a man's warrior cry and grinned, giving the thumbs up to the crew before pushing past and walking towards the ring. The camera crew, Cell and the Z-fighters watched as the man stepped up onto the untouched arena, coming to a stop on the very plateau of it. Steve and Bob came in to get a closer shot of him, making sure they got everything being said on screen.

"Oh yeah! It's time to rock and roll!" Hercule exclaimed, buffing out his chest and twitching his nose. To the people, he looked 'all-that', but the Z-fighters, they were confounded by his strange behavior. Not even Yamcha acted that confident. Cell's eyes twitched, his foot tapping impatiently.

"What…I have to fight this idiot?" If you were look closely at the TV screen from where the camera crew was recording, you could see Cell's annoyed crossed with a disgusted expression. The Z-fighters continued to stare bewildered in Hercule's direction, but as soon as they saw him give another loud cheer and raise his fist in an almost victory stance, the gang looked among themselves and shrugged. Krillin looked up and Yamcha and chuckled.

"Ten Zenie says he gets beat in ten seconds!" the monk exclaimed. Yamcha grinned down at him.

"Twenty says it takes five," the human warrior said. Krillin grinned and turned to him, raising a fist as if ready for a fight.

"Hundred says one hit," the Solorian prince grinned. Earning looks from the Z-fighters.

"Oh, you're on!"

Piccolo, who had watched the trio's antics, shook his head and looked away, closing his eyes. Vegeta was different to everyone's situation and just looked away. To tell you the truth, he was more annoyed with the clown of a fighter going up to face Cell now. Goku was just laughing to himself, observing Mr. Satan's poses and confidence. If there was any man on this earth that had the energy as well as guts to get up on the ring to face this monster, then Hercule was the man. 16 just stared oddly at him; while Gohan had his eyes closed and was counting down the time till it was his moment. He started from 30 minutes and worked his way down. No matter what amusing acts was going on, he was all serious about the situation. He was actually nervous, beads of sweat running down his forehead.

Goku noticed his son's absence from the group and turned to him, seeing his son sort of trembling on the spot, eyes tightly shut and arms crossed. He looked serious, but was also really unstable. Concerned, Goku placed a hand on the child's shoulder, catching his attention. Gohan looked up at his father, seeing him staring down at him with worry.

"Gohan, are you okay son?" he asked. Gohan stared for a moment, but then smiled and nodded affirmatively.

"I'm fine dad, don't worry," he replied. Goku, taking that as his son's final answer nodded and pulled away, turning back to stare at Hercule again. Gohan however didn't and went on to closing his eyes and back to his thoughts. His body felt cold, yet he felt determined to face whatever it was he was thinking about head on. He had to be brave.

"I won't be able to pull through this without sacrifice…when it comes to that…then I will…"

Suddenly, the entire group, including the TV crew and Hercule, heard another vehicle approaching. Turning towards the road, the whole body present at the Cell Games arena saw a basic jeep coming down the road, whirling along the path before stopping at the same spot Hercule's limo had. When it did, five figures were emptied out of the jeep before it drove off with quick haste. Looking at the people who had stopped here, Cell, the Z-fighters and Hercule's Team saw three little girls and two mothers standing by, looking around the area. It was after being stopped off they walked forward, the two women taking their places to watch over the three girls. Steve, seeing this as an opportunity, redirected Bob's camera towards this new crowd and approached them.

"Ah yes, it appears we have a new audience!" he exclaimed, stopping in front of the group who also stopped in front of them. He turned towards the little girls and pointed his microphone at them. The girls were all dressed differently. One of them had blonde hair and wore a blue dress with white linings, another had brown hair tied back into a pony tail and wore red suspended pants with a yellow T-shirt and another had raven hair tied in braided pony-tails and wearing a brown dress with red linings. Strange, they were all country girls, plus their mothers were just farm maids. "Are you three here to cheer on the champion Hercule?"

The three girls looked at each other in surprise, but then turned back to the Cell Games arena. They broke away from their mother and, ignoring the reporter, walked out towards the Z-fighters. Steve was surprised, leaving him with the two other women. They captured the camera's attention, with Steve turning towards them.

"Don't worry about our daughters," the woman with brown hair exclaimed, waving her hand at the crew. "They wanted to come so they could cheer on their friend!" Steve blinked in surprise.

"Uhh…heh…a…a friend?" he replied. The other woman, one with red hair nodded as well and redirected the microphone to her.

"Yes, actually their boyfriend more like it…"

"Jenna!" the other woman shouted. "Let's not say it like that. Don't want to embarrass them on TV now, do we?" The woman, known as Jenna shrugged and smiled.

"Sorry Kasia. But you know, they do like the same boy…"

While the two women feuded in front of the camera, the three girls, who had ventured into the Z-fighters group (with all of the fighters watching them move around), finally spotted the person they were looking for. The tall boy wearing white gi pants, Solorian armor top with a sword sheathed on his back and brown, spiky hair. With a laugh the three of them ran over to him, surprising Krillin whom they just pushed passed.

"ALARIC!" the three of them exclaimed at once. Their voices caught the young Solorian's attention and he turned in the direction he heard the voices. 'Oh my Super Saiyan God... Is that?...' When he saw the three girls rushing over to him, he took on a look of surprise before smiling and running over to them in kind.

"Lime! Erran! Anya!" Alaric exclaimed. The girls leapt at him and hugged him tightly, with the young Solorian spinning around on the spot, taking them with him. When he settled them onto the ground they all shared a good laugh. Cell was staring in surprise, while the other Z-fighters were staring in surprise. When things began to settle, Goku, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin shared a laugh, Mirai, Gohan, and Piccolo smiled while Vegeta just smirked. Krillin pulled Goku down to his height and whispered into his ear.

"Boy, I tell you, Alaric is really popular with the ladies," Krillin said. Goku grinned and nodded with the both of them glancing at Alaric. They saw him stand around, smiling and laughing happily while Erran, Lime and Anya circled around him, running and having the fun there was to be had at meeting their friend here. The camera crew had turned their attention to the Z-fighters; spotting the three girls and the one they had come to cheer, with Kasia and Jenna walking over to join them.

"I know…I just never realized Alaric had such a fan club," the adult Saiyan exclaimed.

"Well, what're you going to do?" Yamcha asked with amusement edged in his voice. "Alaric's a real ladies man! I said it before and I'll say it again…a real…ladies…man!" Tien chuckled and nodded, everyone having their eyes plastered on the young Solorian and the girls running around with him.

"His ways definitely rub off on everyone. It seems it attracts a lot of attention too," the tri-clops said with a grin. Piccolo, being apart of the group too, just shook his head with a smile before looking back up at Cell on the Cell Games ring.

Vegeta grinned. "Well I'll be. Keamaru has several admirers. That's more female girlfriends then even I can get…and I'm married!"

After a while of rushing around, Alaric returned to earth with his three friends, Kasia and Jenna finally joining him and their daughters. The young Solorian smiled around at all of them, walking over to Kasia and giving her a hug as well. When he separated, he looked around at them once more. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Well," Jenna began. "They wanted to come and support you in your fight with Cell!"

"After you saved us from that monster Cooler, they knew that you could beat someone like Cell," Kasia continued. Alaric chuckled and looked down at Lime, Erran and Anya. Since he was taller then all three of them, it was understandable.

"Is that true?" he asked. The three girls nodded.

"Yeah, we wanted to see you fight, Alaric!" Anya exclaimed.

"And we all know you're going to beat Cell!" Erran continued.

"There's no one else on this planet that can! Only you!" Lime went on as well. Alaric grinned, happiness filling his face. He was touched by their honesty and words of support. So…he had no reason to be worried. He was grateful they came.

"Well…thanks you three…that really means a lot…" With that, he shared a hug with all of them.

Hercule, having watched the commotion long enough, turned to glare at Cell, who had his eyes stuck on Alaric. The creature was obviously in deep thought about what was transpiring in front of him, but after a while of standing around, he knew things had to get under way. Hercule did too, who was more than eager to get this fight underway. Raising his right fist, the champ shouted.

"ALRIGHT!" his voice bellowed, catching everyone's attention and forcing everyone to turn away from Alaric and his fan club. Everybody was silenced, all eyes setting on Mr. Satan. The TV crew was also settled back on the moment, back to recording the main reason they were here. Little did they know, everyone around the world who had been watching was touched by that moment Alaric had shared with Lime, Erran and Anya. But then, when thoughts of what was happening came back, it was down to square one again. Hercule pointed at his opponent still standing ways away. "People of earth, prepare to be amazed! For I the Great Hercule Satan, shall defeat Cell right here, right now! It's show time!"

"Alright people! We finally have something going on here! Hercule Satan shall be the first fighter to go up and battle Cell!" Steve announced. "The tournament is underway, and I believe the rules have already been spoken! A fair and square battle for the fate of this planet! Now let's begin!" he yelled, bringing his hand down in a chop motion.

Hercule let out a roar and charged at his opponent, easily reaching Cell who was still standing in the middle of the ring and sending a powerful, right punch at his face. The blow landed, followed up by more and more punches and kicks. Every blow connected easily, with Hercule not even bothering to let up a second. He attacked his opponent with wild fury, fury that every normal human on earth would awe over. However, as it turns out, his attacks were proving to be nothing, and neither he nor the camera crew knew this. The Z-fighters just watched with amusement and anticipation as the champ attacked his opponent. Erran, Lime and Anya, including their parents (minus Lime's parents) were just staring with bewilderment. Alaric shook his head, turning to the three girls standing in front of him.

"He doesn't stand a chance. Look, his blows are having no effect, besides this is the easiest hundred zeni I have ever got," the young Solorian stated. The three he was addressing looked up at him in surprise. When they saw how serious he was, they all nodded before turning back.

"Would you look at this ladies and gentlemen! The power of those blows can stop a train its tracks! Incredible! And it looks as though Cell is so frozen with fear, he can't do anything about it!"

'Idiots,' Vegeta thought. 'Those bakas don't even know that that moron's attacks aren't even working…'

And so Hercule's futile efforts to inflict damage on his opponent continued. The towering android just continued to allow punches and kicks to come at him. Even though he could see the human fighter ramming his attacks into him full force, Cell could feel nothing. It was as if a feather weight was tackling on a mountain. The android's strength far exceeded Hercule's. The whole world watched in awe as their hero battled the green fighter valiantly, unknown that his efforts were in vein. Within moments, Cell grew tired of Hercule's efforts, and when the human fighter came in with another punch, the android backslapped him into a nearby mountain. Flying directly over the Z-fighters, who didn't even flinch when the body mass went past, Hercule crashed full on into the cliff before falling clear and to the ground. Everyone who was watching their TV screens were shocked, and so was the camera crew. Steve shook on the spot, dropping his microphone.

"L-L-Ladies a-and g-g-gentlemen…I-I…c-cant believe what I have just seen…H-Hercule has b-been…" Steven gulped nervously, eyes wide. "…d-defeated…"

Cell yawned and smiled, turning to the Z-fighters. As the camera crew recovered from their shock, the Z-fighters and their host decided to get the real games started. "Alright…now that that problem as been dealt with lets get things rolling my way," Cell stated with a smirk, waving his hand to them and gesturing to all of the fighters. "So…who wants to fight me out of all of you first?"

Goku smirked and stepped up onto the ring easily, balling his fists and taking a firm stance. His teal eyes locked with Cell's as he stepped up onto the stage. "It's my turn to fight. You guys leave him to me…" The Super Saiyan stated, walking around and taking his place on another part of the ring so that the two of them stood separately at equal intervals. The two fighters both stared each other down, the Z-fighters caught a little by surprise at Goku's immediate rise to the challenge. Cell was also astounded by Goku's confidence, but still sported his confident smile and evil stare.

"You Goku?" the android queried. "I was hoping of saving the best for last…" Goku grinned, taking his Dragon Fist stance and spreading his legs out to shoulder length while moving forward a bit.

"Don't worry, the best has yet to fight you Cell. I just want to see what you can do…and test my own skills and strengths!" the Saiyan declared, glancing over at Gohan and giving him a wink. Gohan smiled and winked back, the Z-fighters, minus Alaric, puzzled by their actions. The older Saiyan then turned back to stare at Cell. All cameras and eyes were on them now, Steve and his camera man Bob making sure to film this while Hercule (who was just knocked senseless), staggered to his feet.

Cell smirked. "Very well then…it's our fight then…" Gohan chuckled, his expression hardening into one of seriousness.

"It sure is!" he stated. Then, in an awesome display of power, as he dropped deeper into a fighting stance, his golden aura suddenly exploded around him. Igniting with a flash of light, a blast of force winds shot out from his aura, spreading out and striking the Z-fighters. Everyone except Gohan and Alaric was staggered by the blast. Steve and Bob were nearly knocked off their feet from the blast of energy, but they managed to stay up and keep filming. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien had to fight with great effort to keep their footing. Piccolo, Vegeta and Mirai also had to hold themselves down to keep themselves from flying off, their eyes widening at the amount of power they felt pulsating off of Goku. 16 were also in shock, his sensors going off the charts. The last of the Z-gang, the audience made up of Lime, Erran, Anya, Kasia and Jenny, were held down by Alaric's own show of force, who kept them well protected from the flying debris with a energy shield. He stood behind them, arms still crossed and eyes glowing turquoise. When Goku's power up was completed, the winds died, allowing the young Solorian to drop his shield and watch the fight clearly. He could feel his father's power level now, and was overly impressed.

"Do it dad," the young Solorian stated.

The android chuckled, the winds of Goku's energy still ripping past him. He was unmoved by the Super Saiyan's power up. It was obvious Goku was now at full power, his aura flaring wildly, hair now toned gold and expression now fighting serious. Cell took a horse riding stance as well. In a similar show of strength and energy, Cell powered up, a golden aura bursting out around him and growing with intensity and ferocity. With a loud yell, the android powered up as well to match Goku's, his aura exploding and sending a shockwave rippling across the ring, crackling the ground and shaking the four pike pillars that stood on the fore corners of the ring. The shockwave hit everyone, with Gohan being sure to project a shield around all of his friends this time. The Z-fighters were surprised that they didn't feel the force winds and turned in Gohan's direction to see him standing in the same spot as before, arms crossed and eyes glowing a slight teal. From here, they gazed through the golden, transparent field to see Cell was still powering up, green electricity crackling around him as his ki level skyrocketed. Seconds prior to the beginning of his power up, his aura's ferocity dropped, leaving him standing at his now, present power level.

When the force winds and shockwaves died down, Gohan lowered his shield, allowing a clear view of what was to happen soon enough. Both Goku and Gohan now stood glaring at each other with smiles on their faces. A Perfect Bio-Android against a Super Saiyan, who would win. Well, that remained to be seen.

Cell smirked. "Now…let's get this fight underway…"

Goku nodded. "Count on a good one…" In a flash, Goku disappeared into super speed and appeared directly in front of Cell, sending a powerful upper-cut into the android's stomach. The blow made Cell reel forward, with the force lifting him off the ground several feet. The momentum that also went into the blow moved forward and up, punching straight into the air and rupturing the android's insides.

As soon as that attack was initiated, Goku kneed him straight up in the chin, knocking him staggering back and yelling out from the pain of the blows. He then received a powerful punch straight into the stomach by the Saiyan driving in and honing on his assault. He then brought his left leg round and sent it forward in a powerful, roundhouse kick. The blow dispatched with Cell easily, sending him skywards at an amazing rate. Goku powered up and took flight after him in hot pursuit. When he came upon him in the skies high above the arena, he yelled loudly and sent his right fist out at his opponent. Cell was quick to react, able to flip back and return to an upright position. Seeing his opponent coming in with that punch, he brought up his left knee and blocked that blow, which connected with a shockwave following. Goku brought his fist back and came up further with a left power hook. Cell blocked it, to which he retaliated with a left roundhouse kick that sent Goku plummeting with a yell and a bruised face. He spun out of control, but when he eventually came too, he regained control and spun into an upright position several stories lower compared to the altitude of his opponent. He floated there, unable to hold a fixed position. Seeing his opponent in the defensive, the android warrior took this as his advantage and brought his hands about, throwing them forward and unleashing ki blast after ki blast. The streaks of golden energy shot through the air at their opponent. Quickly, Goku powered up, his aura springing up again and he flew round, hooking around Cell's flank as the blasts soared at him yet missed. Moving round his opponent, he powered up, this time using burst speeds of…

"SUPER KAIOKEN!" he yelled, his aura flashing red as he hurled at his opponent. Cell was too slow to act this time, and by the time he managed to bring his hands up to defend, he was hammered across the face by a right hook sent by Goku. The Super Saiyan's red aura vanished, leaving him in his Super Saiyan state and hovering high whilst his opponent plummeted. With a smirk, Goku brought both his hands round, cupping them behind him before throwing them forward, unleashing a weak Kamehameha wave. The blue blast of energy shot at the falling Cell, who managed to stop himself in his fall to see the attack coming at him. With a growl, he dropped into a stance and brought his arm around to his right. In a quick strike, he chopped out at the spear end of the blast and slapped it away, the attack flying into the distance and striking a mountain. The explosion that consumed it was extraordinary, easily collapsing it and turning it into rubble.

Powering up, Cell's golden aura sprung up around him, his whole form supposedly shadowing under the bright glow. Gritting his teeth and biting with great effort, Cell fisted his hands into a horse riding stance before, with a loud yell, he flung both hands forward, unleashing an entire barrage of golden ki balls-blasts that shot out at an extraordinary speed, ripping and curving through the air, hooking straight for Goku. The Super Saiyan recognized that as the brother duo's Scattered Volley Shot technique, and all the Z-fighters on the ground who were looking up also recognized it. The TV crew and Hercule were speechless, unable to believe what was happening. The fight was obviously going on faster then they could see it. Back to the scene, Goku, out of instinct was able to back flip away as the blasts came at him, flying past his previous position and missing him easily. They ripped through the air and shot into the distance. When they did, Goku floated back down into upright position, gritting his teeth and glaring at his opponent while dropped in a cautious stance. With a growl, Goku through his left hand back and forward with a yell, unleashing a basic ki blast. The quick blast shot at Cell, who disappeared using super speed and reappeared at the side of the pulsing blast line. When it faded, the android threw his left hand and index finger forward, and fired an attack of his own. Using Frieza's technique, he fired a barrage of pink energy beams at his opponent, dubbed Barrage Death Beam. At least twenty death beams shot out of his finger, directed straight at Goku. The Super Saiyan avoided them all, fazing out at separate points and moving from left to right as the narrow beams of energy shot at him. After avoiding the last of the barrage, he was still dropped in a prepared fighting stance. But by the time all the beams were fired, Cell was upon him. The android had charged him, and sent a elbow across his face. Goku received the blow, and with a yell of pain was sent flying back. Cell disappeared into super speed once more.

The fight high in the sky took a new turn. As Goku flew back, he curled into a ball and spun round fast, slowing his flight. When he uncurled himself, he immediately spun around and sent a powerful left roundhouse kick at the air. The blow struck something invisible, which materialized into Cell, whose face had been struck. Staggered back, Cell gritted his teeth and glared back at his opponent, fazing out into super speed. Goku growled and did the same, the two of them taking this fight to a whole new dimension. They fought at a rate faster then most people could follow, their blurs seen whizzing through the air in all directions, crisscrossing each other as the two opponents attempted to attack one another. Unfortunately, both opponents were evenly matched and neither was able to land a hand on the other. The Z-fighters' heads swiveled through the air, tracking the two fighters. They could see them flying at extreme speeds, most of the team gob smacked by how fast they were moving. Tien, Yamcha and Krillin were astounded, barely able to keep up with the two of them. Piccolo, Vegeta, Mirai, 16 were also in shock, unable to believe at the rate the two fighters were at. Lime, Erran, Anya and their parents, though barely able to see them, were also shocked as well. The only ones who weren't in the least bit surprised were Gohan and Alaric, who were able to see the two as clear as day. They stared up into the sky, a serious expression on their faces. Bob, Steve and Hercule were clueless. They couldn't see anybody on the ring but knew it was happening. it was only the sound of shock waves high above that drew their attention skywards to the fight. Goku and Cell were finally beginning to land blows.

Shock wave after shock wave exploded into life, sending ripples of energy coursing through the sky as both fighters locked fists. The brawl continued on, shaking the skies and earth. With every blow that made contact from the attacker to the opponent, the show of force cracked the ground, raising dust and debris. The Z-fighters could feel the earth shake from the very fight that was taking place. It was incredible. The two of them blurred into focus and then disappeared again, having launched an attack but quickly moved into either pursuit or retreat. They broke every chance they got, returning to a quick cat and mouse chase before returning for another engagement. They tore through the skies like rockets, moving across the skies above the arena before moving back down and taking the fight to the ground. You could see clouds of dust rising everywhere they ran, moving at too great speeds to see. They were just flashes and blurs to the people. The cameras returned to the ring at the distinct signs of the renewed fight taking place on the ground. Explosions of shockwaves raised more dust, which hurled over the sides of the ring and onto the audience. It poured onto Gohan, who was now standing closest just so he could stand in the way of any attacks threatening his friends. His hair and clothes waved around in the force winds that occurred, his eyes tracing the paths of the two warriors. He wasn't in the least bit surprised. This was what his father had been training for, and now his full colors emerge.

"Folks, this is really out of this world!" Steve shouted into his microphone. "Here we have the unmovable object Cell, now fighting with an equally unmovable opponent! The unknown warrior is clashing with the mighty villain, battling an unseen battle above our heads and in the Cell Games arena. This is truly a magnificent spectacle! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, then I would never have believed it! But who would come out as the victor of this super powered match, the blonde haired warrior, or Cell himself! We shall bring you an update every second folks, this is a fight not to be missed!"

Explosion after explosion occurred, the two fighters making on brief appearances in the form of blurs. Every time they kicked off the ground, their ki's pushed into their flight and springs, as well as leaps, jumps and attacks, left an energy burst, which sent those rippling shockwaves you could see bursting all over the ring. They moved around constantly, not letting up and giving it their all. Goku was pushed to his limits, not forced into a tight corner just yet, but managing to keep up with his opponent. Same went for Cell, who was battling hard at this level as best as he could against his opponent. Flurries of fists and kicks were unleashed, barely grazing their targets at some points but most of the time making contact with parries or blocks. Both of them were putting up hard defenses that not even a swing of a bat could break. Reappearing, Cell hurled across the ring and sent a right, powered-charge punch at his opponent. Goku crossed his arms over his face, blocking the blow but was staggered back by the momentum, which broke his guard. he back-flipped, landing on his feet on the very edge of the ring before pushing off, jumping into super speed again. The two reappeared again, Goku spinning through the air and throwing a right roundhouse kick. Cell blocked it with his arm but was knocked back by the force, the attack breaking his guard and sending him staggering to the side. Knocked off balanced, he fell, only to flip, pushing off the ground with his right hand just as his opponent punched at him, only to miss. The android disappeared into super speed, Goku turning his eyes skywards and growling through gritted teeth. He pursued, zapping into super speed.

More flashes, shock waves of bursts of dust occurred along the ring and at low altitudes above the arena. You could see the two blurs shooting around, faster then bullets. They locked horns again, engaging in a brawl that dragged through the skies with the two of them gaining and giving their share of attacks. From here, every blow managed to land, mostly on defenses. They rarely struck their targets. Cell changed tactics, pursing his opponent and chasing him across the ring. They leapt down from the skies, Goku pushing from the ground and retreating as Cell came down, crashing to earth with a kick which resounded in a shock wave before he chased, also disappearing into super speed yet again. They flashed in and out of focus, with Cell obviously on the attack. He attempted to hit his opponent but was unable to catch him. Goku proved to be a worthy opponent. Alaric and Gohan watched them leap across the ring, Krillin, Tien, 16# and Yamcha losing them as they were moving at speeds a little too fast for their liking. They saw them moving across the centre, Cell appearing in flight and bringing his right hand about. Goku landed in the centre and kicked off, retreating in defense. When he saw Cell punch out, he fazed into super speed and came down from above with a kick. Cell too disappeared, with Goku hitting the ground instead. Immediately after striking and missing, the Super Saiyan disappeared into super speed, Cell reappearing coming at him in front and throwing a left hook. He looked up and behind him, quickly disappearing again. At that moment, Goku reappeared in front of his dematerializing opponent, throwing a left uppercut, only to hit an after image. Too slow, Goku didn't see Cell coming at him from in front again and received a right hook across the face, and then a left uppercut, these blows made him slide back along the ground, shocked and in pain. Cell was quick to act on this, bringing both hands up as if in boxing and beginning to ram incredibly fast, powerful punches into his face using his right fist. These punches had speed, strength and ferocity, driving Goku back. He didn't stagger, but slid along the hard, flat surface. Goku was unable to defend himself, but he could see, through his blinded, beaten sight Cell fist his left hand and prepare to attack. With a yell, the android threw the face shot, only for Goku to blur out of focus and disappear in super speed.

Cell growled and glared up, seeing Goku reappear in the skies. With an angry yell, Cell threw his right hand forward and fired a golden ki blast. Goku disappeared, avoiding the blast and reappearing behind the android. Cell had no idea his opponent was behind him and was kicked in the back, sending him flying forward. But when he did, he disappeared into super speed, with Goku disappearing and following him. The two of them took their fight into the skies again, Cell's speed and strength increasing to a new level, just to shake things up a bit. He equaled Goku blow for blow, the two of them moving at incredible speeds through the air and clashing with intense fury. Blows landed, but mostly struck defenses or nothing as the two of them moved around. When Cell reappeared, he spun around, seeing Goku reappear behind him and send a punch. Cell fazed out, followed by Goku. This was quickly followed by Cell reappearing with a kick, only this landed with an afterimage. Goku attacked, sending a drive punch into Cell's stomach which sent him skyward. Goku flashed into super speed and appeared behind him in his path, bringing his right hand back and throwing a punch into his back. Cell disappeared just as his fist passed through. The Super Saiyan gritted his teeth and glared angrily ahead of him in frustration. He was battered and bruised, bleeding from the lip and looking worse along his face. Without needing to contemplate anything, he flashed into super speed too, following his opponent.

The two of them crisscrossed the skies as blurs, coming in with swift, fast and powerful attacks, only to miss their targets. Whenever they struck out at him when he was visible, he would disappear, not matter what condition he was in. Goku struck out at what appeared to be Cell, but turned into an after image. He fazed out, just as Cell came in with a jack-hammer strike. He struck an afterimage, and quickly disappeared again when Goku came in with a left uppercut. Goku fazed out, Cell coming at him with an axe kick. As soon as the kick passed through the blurring image, Goku reappeared beside him, throwing a right roundhouse kick at the back of his head. Cell disappeared, followed by Goku. Cell reappeared just as quickly throwing a left punch at Goku's disappearing image, and when he did, he disappeared too. This continued on for quite some time, both fighters growing steadily frustrated at being unable to hit their opponent. But just then, as the Z-fighters watched them continue to chase each other, there was a shock wave as Goku drove his left knee into Cell's stomach. The android reeled forward, shocked, eyes blanked out and spit flying from his mouth. The blow ruptured his insides, driving home. Goku then sent a right hook into his back, but Cell suddenly disappeared into super speed. The Super Saiyan growled, and was about to move when he got right hooked across the face, sent flying back. He stopped himself, halting his flight path with his energy that grinded him into suspension. Goku gritted his teeth, eyes flashing. Just then, he dove down, dropping out of the sky. He landed on the arena smack bang in the centre, when he did; he threw both hands up and fired a golden ki blast skyward. It ripped through the air, Cell reappearing in its path and glaring down at it. He saw the blast approaching him and grinned, holding out his hand towards it.

"The fool…"

Just as he was about to blast the attack heading for him, Goku suddenly appeared in the air some meters to his right. Cell gasped in shock when he saw the Super Saiyan charging at him. In defense, the android held up his right arm to defend, forgetting the blast heading towards him. Just then, the blast struck his face, exploding with sheer force and staggering him. Just then, ripping through the smoke, Goku came in with a powerful kick across his face, sending him hurling plummeting to the ground. Cell easily recovered, the blast being child's play. He fazed into super speed, appearing behind his opponent with a grin and throwing a jackhammer smash into his back. Goku was sent plummeting with a yell, more bruises added to the ones he had suffered already. Cell shot down to the ground, readying himself for his next attack. He managed to beat the Super Saiyan, with Goku crashing to his hands and knees to the ring, creating a small crater on impact. With a yell, he looked up to his left to see Cell approaching him. He was unable to defend himself when Cell threw his right hand at him at close range and fired one of Alaric's signature moves.

"SOUL BREAKER BLAST!" Cell roared, firing off the red blast. Goku only managed to push off a bit and cross his arms over his face. But the blast struck him in the chest and stomach, expanding as the ball shot forth from the android's hand and then exploding, sending Goku skidding across the ground, his gi ripping as he slid, unable to stop.

Cell chuckled as he stood up, slamming his right fist into the ground and then bringing it up into an uppercut motion, but without the fist. With that movement, the ground rumbled as a crack formed and shot towards its target. Just then, as Goku was correcting his balance and was up righting himself, a series of crystal formations shot out of the ground like water of a wave and curled around him. Within seconds, Goku was enveloped and trapped within a prism of rock-solid diamonds, Gohan's Shining Strike attack. The badly burnt, bruised and battered Super Saiyan struggled against the binds and prism, but it was no good.

He was trapped…

Everyone on the ground was shocked: the Z-fighters, the camera crew, Hercule and especially Gohan and Alaric. The young Saiyan was unable to believe his father had fallen prey to one of his attacks. The Solorian warrior, on the other hand, furrowed his brow and scowled, sweating nervously. He had to do something now. There was nothing his father could do when trapped in there!

The android laughed as he watched Goku wither in his confinement, the once powerful Super Saiyan warrior unable to do anything. Just then, as he was struggling, he suddenly powered down to normal form. The strain and pressure of being trapped and his muscles throbbing with agony forced him to power down. Now here the strain was limited, but he was in a far weaker state because of it. Cell grinned when he saw this, breaking off one of the diamond stalagmites beside him. The small pillar, now razor sharp spear, spun in his grip as he twirled it between his fingers and padded it in his palm threateningly. Cell smiled up at Goku, seeing him stare at him fearfully.

"Well Goku, it was fun while it lasted," the android exclaimed happily. "But I'm afraid your time is up. Great match though, I enjoyed it." Tossing the crystallized spear in the air, he caught it and then thrust it back, preparing to strike. Goku's eyes widened, sweating running down his brow. Cell gritted his teeth and then drove forward, striking. "SYIONARA!"

Just then, a narrow, golden beam suddenly shot through the air and through Cell's hand, punching a hole through his palm and shattering the crystal spear he held. The android yelled and pulled back, purple blood flying free from the newly made wound. Goku gasped in shop, watching the android stagger back while gripping his wrist with his left hand. Gritting his teeth and biting back the pain, Cell glared over at the Z-fighters to see them staring in clean shock.

"W-Who dares!" he yelled.

It was then revealed who the perpetrator was. Alaric, the young Solorian standing at the front of the group, had his right hand held out with his index and middle finger pointed out, aimed directly for the point Cell had gotten to in his strike. The young Solorian flinched, lowering his arm before stepping up onto the ring. He walked over to the towering crystal formation Cell had created that trapped his father. The android stepped away, glaring at him with anger and sweat running down his forehead. Blood continued to drip out of the hole in his hand.

As Alaric approached the crystal, Steve and Bob were in hysterics. "Ladies and gentlemen, I cannot believe what had just happened. The blonde haired warrior, who has now found himself trapped, was just saved from a grim fate by a new competitor, a boy it appears! My gosh! Incredible! How brave! What a save! This is truly remarkable!" Steve exclaimed. He then turned to the cameraman, eyes bugging out of their sockets. "Hey, did you get that?!" Bob nodded with a grin.

"Got it all! We're still live!" he exclaimed. Hercule was speechless, gaping at the scene before him. Even he didn't have anything to say about this.

Alaric stopped just short of his father's position. In one swift movement, he crossed his arms over his face and then chopped them out, his arms returning to his sides. That swift movement prompted a change in the area. The crystals that once bounded Goku suddenly got sucked back into the ground…all of them. With no more restraints, Goku fell to the ground onto his hands and knees, coughing and breathing deeply for air. Alaric knelt by his father's side, bringing out a Senzu bean and helping him eat it. His father took it with all haste, and when he was back to full strength, he was helped to his feet by his son. Alaric smiled at him after his father cleared his head and looked back down at him.

"I'll take it from here dad, you did great," Alaric said. Goku blinked a few times, but then smiled and nodded affirmatively.

"Right, good luck son," he exclaimed. With a pat on the shoulder, Goku left the ring to Alaric. The young Solorian smiled after him and towards his friends, but then scowled and glared over at Cell, fury returning to his stare.

"You're fight is with me now, Cell!" Alaric shouted. "I've been waiting for this!"

Cell growled in frustration, but then smirked and released his hand. The hole that was punched into it healed over quickly and the android stood up to full height. The bruises he had suffered were nothing, and he hadn't lost much energy from his fight with Goku either. He chuckled and glared at Alaric with that cocky, Vegeta like grin. When Goku returned to his friends, he cracked his neck and turned back to the ring, crossing his arms and going on to watch what will happen.

"So, it's Alaric's turn huh?" Piccolo said. He looked up, eyes flickering. "If I know any better, he should be able to handle Cell, no sweat…" Mirai nodded in agreement.

"If anyone can beat Cell, it should be him!" the half-Saiyan hybrid stated. "I know for a fact that my master never gives up without a fight! Alaric won't let us down!"

'Except that Dad and Alaric are not that far apart, but power wise, Alaric definitely has the advantage. This going to be similar to the Broly incident,' grimly thought Gohan.

Lime and Erran raised their fists at the same time and let out a cheer. "YAY! GO ALARIC! GO ALARIC! GO ALARIC!" Anya sunk low, worried about being hit by their fists. Krillin, who was standing by, was also watching with a smile. He nodded towards the ring, watching Alaric speak with Cell.

"This should be interesting. Let's see Cell crawl out of this rut now!" the monk said.

From here, the Z-fighters watched and waited, eager to see the fight. Something good was bound to happen, and that's a statement.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**** "Yakan Hikou" by Wasureranneyo**

**Gohan**

**100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)**

**Alaric**

**100 million (Super Solorian suppressed)**

**? (Preparing to fight Cell)**

**Goku**

**100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)**

**2.5 billion (Super Saiyan warming up)**

**3.5 billion (Super Saiyan max)**

**Vegeta**

**50 million**

**Trunks**

**49 million**

**Krillin**

**60 million**

**Tien**

**55 million**

**Yamcha**

**53 million**

**Chiaotzu**

**45 million**

**Piccolo**

**2.2 billion**

**Sixteen**

**2.5 billion**

**Cell**

**2 billion (suppressed)**

**3.5 billion (warming up)**

**Hercule**

**27.5**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	35. League of Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 34**

Alaric charged at Cell instantly powering up as he threw a fist at the smirking android. Cell raised his arm to block but was unprepared for the kind of power or speed behind the blow. Alaric's fist hit the android's face and sent the monster flying back into a cliff as the battle began.

Cell rose to his feet out of the rubble and brushed himself off unhurt. "This could prove interesting indeed," he said as he charged back at Alaric throwing a flurry of kicks and punches.

Alaric raised his arms and blocked Cell's attacks and then fazed out of sight making one of Cell's punches pass though only after-image. Alaric took advantage of the monster being temporally off balance and appeared behind him planting his foot right in the back of Cell's head sending the monster stumbling forward. Using Instant Transmission, Alaric appeared right in front of the monster and drove his knee up into his chin with incredible force sending him flying back into another cliff.

-Dbz-

"Man," Krillin said. "Alaric's amazing."

"Yes," Piccolo seconded. "I'll admit I had my doubts when you were trapped and have Alaric take your place but now I see that it was a good idea."

"Yeah," Goku said putting his hand in back of his head with the typical Son grin. "Alaric sure is strong. I'm going to have to train extra hard just to catch up again."

"But if you knew that Alaric was stronger than you, why didn't you just have Alaric fight first?" Tien asked.

"Well," Goku answered, "we decided that we'd have a better chance if I went against Cell first and gave the boys a chance to get Cell's fighting style down. That's why I dragged the fight out as long as possible even when there was little chance of winning." Goku winced as one of his ribs gave him a little bit of pain.

"Are you sure you don't need a sensu bean?" Trunks asked.

"No," Goku answered, "I'll be okay. Besides we may need them still."

-Dbz-

Cell charged out of his new crater with energy in both hand bringing them together aimed at Alaric. "Final Flash," Cell screamed as he let the attack fly at Alaric.

The boy used Instant Transmission and the attack passed through only air before it exploded harmlessly on the desert floor. Alaric appeared behind Cell and brought his foot around into the android's face.

Cell went flying but recovered quickly and charged at Alaric throwing punches and kicks like wild but the Solorian blocked every one of them. Finally one managed to get through and hit Alaric in the face but the boy shrugged it off with a grin and then drove his knee up into Cell's stomach hard and then brought both fists down on Cell's head.

Cell went flying into the ground hard for the third time since the battle had started. He got to his feet panting slightly. "How can a mere boy have so much power? It's impossible. I can't be beaten," he screamed.

"Think again," Alaric said appearing behind him and backhanding him away. The young Solorian then appeared in front of Cell and landed a fist right into the monster's face sending him in the other direction once again.

Cell flipped over and landed on his feet before pushing off and rising into the air and cupping his hands at his side. "If you dodge this, the planet dies," he said. "Kamehameha," he shouted as he sent a blue beam of energy at the young Solorian.

Alaric cupped his own hands at his side and began gathering his own energy as Cell's beam shot at him. "Spiral Kamehameha," he shouted twisting his hands at the last second as he released his beam. The beam left his hands spinning as it sped toward Cell's own beam. Bits of energy flew in all directions as Cell's attack when Alaric's hit. The spectators took cover as this energy rained down all over the battle field. Alaric's beam continued to fly strait and hit Cell right in the chest boring through him before continuing into space.

-Dbz-

"Amazing," Yamcha said. "That was one heck of an attack."

"Yeah, it cut right through Cell's Kamehameha wave," Krillin added.

"Yeah, it's a combination between the Kamehameha and the Special Beam Cannon," Goku said. "Alaric came up with while we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The spinning motion makes it travel faster and cut through most other energy attacks."

-Dbz-

Cell smiled as the hole in his chest closed up. "Resourceful aren't we?" he said. "But see if you can stop this." Cell let out a yell and shot out ten little miniatures of himself out of his tail. They landed on the ground and got to their feet. The ten little monsters all charged at Alaric and began throwing punches and kicks like wild.

Alaric blocked most of the blows but there were just too many of them for him to block them all. The young boy used Instant transmission to appear behind one of the monster's and brought both fists down on its back sending it flying to the ground but the other nine were on him in less than a second forcing him back on the defensive.

Cell smirked as he watched his children at work. "Now it's time to have some fun," he said as he fazed out of sight. He appeared above Alaric and sent a fist into the boy's face sending him flying back. In an instant he was behind the flying boy kicking him back to his children. One of the Cell Juniors kicked the young warrior back to his father allowing Cell to bring both fists down on Alaric's head hard sending the boy into the ground.

Alaric rose to his feet and wiped a trickle of blood from his lip. "This could get bad," he said as he rose out of his crater to continue the fight.

-Dbz-

"Alaric's in trouble," Krillin said.

"What do you say we keep them little monsters off of him?" Tien said.

"Haven't you noticed?" Yamcha said. "Even one of those little monsters is stronger than us."

"Speak for yourself," Vegeta said.

"Then we'll double team them," Tien said.

"No," Piccolo said. "There's too many of them for that. We'll each have to face one."

"That still leaves two unaccounted for," Yamcha pointed out.

"No, just one," Sixteen said joining the group.

"What do you expect to do, you walking scrap heap?" Vegeta said with a scowl.

"Miss Bulma didn't just repair me," he replied. "She also made many improvements. I should be able to handle one of the monsters easily enough."

"It's settled then," Gohan said finally taking a sensu bean from Trunks and putting it in his father's mouth causing his injuries to heal. "We'll each take on one of them to get them off Alaric's back."

"What about the last one?" Piccolo questioned.

"I'm going after Cell," Gohan replied, powering up before heading towards the battle scene.

"I'll just have to take on two of them then," Goku replied.

-Dbz-

"Kaioken x30," Yamcha shouted as he charged his own Cell Junior. The human warrior landed a foot in the unsuspecting monster's head sending it flying back.

The little monster soon rose to its feet and charged back at the human throwing a flurry of kicks and punches of its own.

Yamcha blocked the blows the best he could but the monster was stronger than him and some of the blows got through his defenses. Yamcha returned some kicks and punches of his own but it was clear that the little monster had the advantage.

-Dbz-

Tien's red aura swirled around him as he too battled off one of the Cell Juniors. The monster threw a punch at the triclop's face but Tien ducked under the blow and drove his fist into the monster's stomach.

The beast was unaffected by the blow and returned Tien's favor by throwing a fist into the human's face.

-Dbz-

Krillin dodged one of his opponent's punches as he faced off against a Cell Junior. The monk grabbed the monster's outstretched arm and pulled it into his knee doubling it over in pain.

Unfortunately for him, the creature quickly recovered and brought its fist into Krillin's stomach. It used its momentary advantage to throw a flurry of kicks and punches at the warrior.

Krillin grimaced as he blocked all of the attacks he could but some of them still managed to get through.

-Dbz-

Trunks flashed into Super Saiyan as he kicked the Cell Junior he'd picked out. Before the monster could recover, Trunks was on him like mad throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the monster.

The monster blocked the best he could but Trunks was simply too strong. The young demi-Saiyan brought a fist into its stomach doubling it over in pain. In an instant he had a huge amount of ki in his hands and ended the monster's existence with little trouble.

-Dbz-

Vegeta threw a hard punch at the little monster sending it flying back. Before it could recover the Super Saiyan was behind it driving a knee up into its back. The prince finished up his combo by driving both fists down into the monster's chest sending it flying to the ground. Vegeta gathered energy in his hands and brought them together, "Final Flash," he shouted as he sent the killing blow at his monster.

-Dbz-

Sixteen brought his knee up into the little monster's face sending it up into the air. The android followed quickly getting above it and bringing a fist down hard into the back of its head. The little creature pummeled to the ground and landed unmoving. Sixteen wasted no time and landed next to it and pulled his arms off. "Hellfire blast," he shouted ending the fight.

-Dbz-

Goku charged the remaining two Cell Juniors and began trading blows with both of the monsters, neither having an advantage or giving any ground up. He blocked as one of the monster's brought a fist in at his face. Fazing out of existence, he appeared behind the other one and brought his knee up into its back.

Unfortunately in his haste he left himself open to the other little monster. The Cell Junior drove its elbow into Goku's back hard sending the Saiyan flying to the ground.

Goku rose to his feet and dusted himself off. In seconds he charged back at the two monsters.

-Dbz-

Alaric charged out of his crater at lightening speed and drove his fist into Cell's stomach hard. The Solorian wasted no time and came around with a hard kick right to the android's head. Now that he wasn't being pounded by Cell Juniors anymore he intended to keep Cell from interfering with any of his friends.

Cell recovered from the blow and began to throw some kicks and punches at Alaric but the boy blocked the blows with ease. The monster never let up for a second and continued to pummel the Super Solorian but none of the blows were doing any damage.

Alaric used Instant Transmission to escape the flurry of kicks and punches and appeared behind the android and brought both hands down on the back of Cell's head hard sending him flying into the ground hard.

-Dbz-

Krillin continued to trade blows with his Cell Junior. The monster was clearly a little bit more powerful than him but it lacked the skill to finish the fight quickly. Krillin dodged to the side as his opponent's fist went flying past him. Thinking quickly, Krillin shot a blast into the ground propelling himself backward away from his opponent. Krillin almost immediately began gathering energy in his hands. "Kamehameha," he shouted firing the blast toward his enemy.

The Cell Junior jumped easily to the side avoiding the blast and giggled like and idiot.

Krillin simply grinned as the monster was never his real target. The blast continued forward and hit the monster that Yamcha was fighting in the distance and wiping it out of existence. Krillin used this opportunity to charged at the monster he was facing and throw another punch at its face.

The little abomination dodged to the left but never saw the kick coming from above it. Yamcha's foot connected with hard to its head and sent it flying at Krillin.

Krillin quickly gathered as much energy as he could in his hands. "Kamehameha," he shouted sending the killing blow to the second Cell Junior. "Thanks for the assist," he said nodding to the scarred warrior.

"I owed you for freeing me up from the one I was fighting," Yamcha replied.

"Let's go give Tien a hand," Krillin suggested.

-Dbz-

Tien threw a punch at his opponent but the monster was faster than he was and dodged with ease. The triclops continued to throw punches and kicks like crazy but it was no use, the monster was just too fast for him.

Tien immediately closed his eyes preparing an old technique of his.

"Solar Flare!" Tien shouted sending out his signature attack and blinding the Cell Junior.

That was all Tien need as he cupped his hands in a triangle and focused on the monster. Tri-beam Cannon," he shouted sending a blast out that finished off the monster.

-Dbz-

Yamcha went flying back as the Cell Junior connected with a hard punch to his face. The warrior quickly recovered and charged back into the fight throwing a punch of his own at the monster. His fist passed through only after-image.

The monster appeared behind him ready to deliver a devastating blow but, Krillin drove his foot into its head before it could even see him. The monk floated next to his friend. "You alright," he asked.

"Yeah fine," Yamcha replied.

The two warriors charged at the monster throwing kicks and punches at it like wild. As fast as it was there was no way it could dodge all the fists that were flying.

Krillin sent the monster flying with a hard kick to its chest. Yamcha used this opportunity to cup his hands at his side. "Kamehameha," he shouted sending the beam of energy at the monster.

The beam hit head on and obliterated the monster leaving nothing behind.

-Dbz-

Goku dodged to the left as a tiny foot passed where he was a second before. He fazed out of sight and appeared right in front of his attacker and drove a fist into its stomach hard.

The monster was doubled over in pain and completely open to attack. Unfortunately, the other monster that Goku was fighting charged at the Saiyan before he could finish off the first. Goku fazed out of sight avoiding the blow and appeared behind the monster driving a knee into its back sending it flying into its friend. "Kamehameha," Goku shouted as he sent a beam of energy at the two monsters incinerating them both.

"About time," Vegeta said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Goku looked around seeing Gohan almost at Cell and Alaric's location. "I guess now we should back off and let Gohan handle it," he said as he flew to join the other Z-warriors at their spot on the cliff face.

-Dbz-

The Z-fighters remained silent as they watched Gohan stare down his opponent. The two of them continued to glare at each other, silent and in the midst of an intense feud. Now was the round that everyone has been waiting for, the battle between Gohan and Cell. Everyone was watching eagerly and with anticipation. Lime, Erran and Anya had their eyes pasted on the ring, not daring to tear their sights away from the two warriors. The camera crew and Hercule also had their sights fixed with the two fighters, wanting to capture every moment of this next battle. If the last fight was great, then this one should be really extraordinary. But not only did the entire Z-gang want to see the battle through, they also wanted to see Gohan's true power. He never ceased to amaze.

"Well, don't mind me," said Alaric a little beaten and bruised, but nevertheless lightening up the mood. "But I think I exit stage left, budah-budap-budah BYE!" Alaric floats on up and heads back to where the other Z-fighters location.

Unknown to the rest of the warriors, except for Alaric who was just there and knowing a little trick Gohan had up his sleeve, Gohan was already steadily powering up. With his slowly rising energy level, the tiles around him and at his feet began crackling with golden sparks of electricity. The currents failed to reach Cell or his yes, yet he knew something was happening. As Gohan glared, his hands fisted at his sides and his feet spread out to shoulder width apart. His stance took on a firm, balanced position, allowing him to initiate the next phase without any trouble. After eyeing his opponent for a moment, Cell chuckled, his own hands fisting and a smile crossing his lips.

"Come now Gohan, enough playing around," the android exclaimed. "Why don't we get this over with? Power up to your maximum, and show me what you can really do…"

Gohan just scowled, unheeded by Cell's taunt toned words. The Z-fighters could sense Gohan's energy level take an immediate rise at this and were astounded at the amount they were already feeling. Krillin turned to his friends standing behind him, nervous beads of sweat running down his forehead.

"Do you feel that guys?" the monk asked. Piccolo nodded affirmatively.

"Yeah, he's already powering up…" the Namekian replied. Yamcha gulped.

"It's incredible, I can already feel how strong he's really become," the warrior stated. Tien blinked with his stance set as one of caution.

"What do you think he plans on doing next?" he asked.

"It's hard to tell," Goku butted in. "My son is unpredictable. He won't let us down…"

"He never has," Mirai continued. Android 16#, who was standing by and watching with great intensity, took a note of the young Saiyan's power level. When he spotted the numerical rise in Gohan through his readouts, his eyes widened in astonishment.

"I detect a power level going off the charts. Although it is not as powerful as Goku's yet, it certainly is reaching that magnitude," the red haired fighter replied. "Gohan's strengths are inconceivable…"

Lime, Erran, Anya and their two guardians remained quiet, watching Gohan intently. They didn't want to cheer on now, as they just wanted to see their hero's brother fight.

Steve, at this point, couldn't help but comment on the fight. "Ladies and gentlemen, it appears our two fighters are locked in a staring contest! I believe the climax of this battle is yet to rise…" the reporter then turned to Hercule, holding his microphone up to the afro martial artist. "Mr. Satan, do you have any comments or explanations for these developing events?" he asked. Hercule was startled out of his gawking state and he turned to Steve in surprise. When he did, he cleared his throat and stood up to full height, that confident expression crossing his face.

"Well uhh…(coughs), as a professional martial artist, I must say that our competitors have great skill. But…" he opened his eyes and smirked at the camera. "There's no way they're a match for me. I'm saving my strength for my real match against Cell after he's beaten that boy." Steve and Bob, gullible enough to believe him, both nodded and continued on with their duties.

"Right, so tell us, how is it they're able to perform those amazing attacks, like the flashes of abnormal-out of this world energy and earth quaking punches?" Steve asked, pressuring the star champ. Mr. Satan smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well you see they're all tricks! Every flash of light and…and earthquake is generated by a series of explosions and fireworks. Just simple parlor tricks, smoke and mirrors, that sort of thing," he replied. Steve nodded affirmatively, smiling towards the camera.

"Well, that's the word from the master of martial arts people!" Steve exclaimed. "Could all this firelight and power be generated by mere machine? Or do these fighters possess otherworldly strengths beyond my own? We'll bring you all we can in the next hour!"

The Z-fighters heard what had been said, and many of them were outraged, especially Vegeta, who was becoming more irritated at their uninvited audience. Lime, Erran and Anya were also becoming thoroughly more annoyed by the antics of Hercule and his TV crew, especially by saying all of this was a mere trick. However, before any of the other Z-fighters could express any of their feelings, they turned back to the Cell Ring in surprise when they felt Gohan's ki level rise even more.

Taking a firmer stance, the young Saiyan glared harder at his opponent, eyes flickering. Suddenly, the ground around him began to crackle with a fiercer display of golden, electrical currents. The tiles and earth even began to shake, making Cell raise an eyebrow at the child's display of power already. Suddenly, golden electricity consumed Gohan and began flickering around him, shooting outwards and connecting with the four pillars on the four corners of the ring. The currents moved up and down them, as well as across the ground as the field of power expanded and then contracted. With its concentration into Gohan's body, the young Saiyan felt his power rise again, and finally, it hit him. He was ready. Bringing himself into a strong stance, Gohan reared his head back and let out a tremendous cry of power, a shock wave exploding out of him, cracking the tiles and sending dust everywhere. With that it began, he bent lower and gritted his teeth, groaning in agony as more golden bolts of lightning began shooting out around him. Currents ran up and down his body, sparks flying. Then, with a burst of golden light, a radioactive, golden glow began to illuminate off of him, followed by a strange loss of gravity. Tiles and debris began to rise off of the ground and float around him, caught up in his field of power. In another burst of light, his hair suddenly flashed light blonde, spiking up a bit and stiffening from its previous state. Cell and the Z-fighters gasped in shock when they sensed the child's power level take an amazing leap, the lightning storm around him growing with more intensity, more tiles beginning to rise. As Gohan's energy rose, flames of energy began coursing out and around him before suddenly, with one last, bellowing yell, he rose up to full height and powered up. Lifting off the ground a couple of feet, Gohan's golden aura exploded around him, unleashing a gale of wind and a tremendous explosion of force. Cell was nearly knocked over, the Z-fighters even lost their footing. Vegeta tried holding himself in his present position but slowly slid along the ground from the power output ripping at him. His eyes were torn open, showing his shock. Goku and Piccolo had to help hold onto Lime, Erran and the rest of Gohan's friends because of the winds were so great. It was a miracle that Hercule and his TV crew was still standing, hiding behind the high wall that led up onto the ring. The winds continued to blow fiercely, but then they all died, leaving a silent wind once again.

When Cell and the Z-fighters looked back, they were overwhelmed with astonishment when they saw the all new Gohan. Mouths flew open when they gazed upon the young Saiyan standing in his raging energy display. The young Saiyan was surrounded by a fierce, golden aura, golden bolts of electricity shooting out and around him. His eyes had flashed dark teal and his hair was light blonde and, like his gi, was waving in the winds of his aura. To add to this, his muscle span had increased slightly and he was surrounded by a golden, radioactive glow. Cell gawked at Gohan's amazing state and level of power, staggering back slowly as he took it all in. As he continued to stare, he watched the tiles that had once been floating in the air around Gohan come crashing back to the ground, filling in the gaps and landing in their exact positions.

"W-What is this?" he stuttered. "T-There i-is no way that b-boy's power level c-can reach this magnitude! I-Incredible!"

Krillin shook his head and looked back, making sure he wasn't dreaming. "Whoa! Is this for real?"

"It sure is!" Tien exclaimed, also gaping at Gohan in astonishment.

"Man! What a pro! How did Gohan ever get so strong?" Yamcha asked. Android 16 behind him was also gaping at Gohan, eyes wavering in their sockets and mouths hanging open. Vegeta was gritting his teeth, staring with bugged eyes at Gohan while trembling slightly. The amount of power he felt was beyond what he could achieve. Even Trunks was in a similar state.

Goku and Piccolo, who had spent a lot of time with the young Saiyan, were shocked as well. Unable to utter any words, they stared at the Son child as if he were some kind of super powered force that had just dropped from the heavens. It was something they had never fully experienced, Gohan's true Super Saiyan power. It was astounding!

Lime, Erran and Anya let out a simultaneous cheer, while Kasia and Jenny stared in surprise. They didn't know how, but Gohan's hair had suddenly turned gold, and that he had underwent an amazing transformation of some sorts. Their children didn't care though. Gohan looked great. Alaric landed with the girls not to long ago, but now witnessing Gohan's powering up, he couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of Cell digging his own grave.

Gohan's glare hardened on Cell, eyes glaring every time his energy passed by his face. "Power up Cell! I know that this isn't the best you can do," the young Saiyan stated. "If you have any chance of beating me, you'll power up to your utmost maximum, and dish out every trick you've got. Believe me, this is just for starters!"

Cell glowered for a moment, but then a smirk and a cocky expression crossed his face. His own eyes flashed sinisterly, and the android threw his hands down to his sides, wings opening as he tensed his muscles. "Alright then, if you're so anxious to witness my true power, then so be it! I was going to power up to maximum anyway, as I was saving it for something like this! Let's go!" he shouted. With a yell of power, Cell floated off of the ground, a large crater being punched into the earth as a golden aura burst up around him. His energy display was incredible too, sending winds hurling in all directions as debris and dust were ripped off of the ring and thrown into the air. Cell smirked before his look turned furious and he flung himself into flight across the ring and charged at his opponent. Gohan stood where he was, watching as Cell approached at an incredible rate. As Cell came down at him with a powerful left hook, Gohan kicked off the ground and took to the skies, his form fazing out as Cell's fist passed through him, hurling dust into the air with its force moving elsewhere. Momentum driving him forward, Cell took flight after his opponent, leaving the Z-fighters on the ground to watch the fight now underway.

Shooting up into the skies, Cell prepared to attack. Gohan reappeared floating many stories above the ground, the ring in clear sight, as well as Cell on his approach. Still floating in his aura, the young Saiyan dropped into a stance and watched his opponent charge him down. When the android reached him, with a roar of anger, he threw a right punch at the child, only for Gohan to disappear into thin air once more. Growing frustrated, Cell spun around, tracking his opponent. However, the young Saiyan was the faster, and he immediately appeared behind Cell and threw a right roughhouse kick straight across the monster's face. The android was struck full on, saliva flying free of his mouth as he was sent spiraling out of the control in that one direction of being hit. Gohan followed with a serious expression on his face and teeth gritted. After about 100 meters of flying, Cell stopped himself, dropped into a horse riding stance. Powering up, his golden aura sprung up around him as fierce as Gohan's, and together, the two fighters flew at each other, both of them ten times faster then what Goku and Cell's fight was. To add to it, both of them were powered up to maximum now. So, with their auras flaring and ki levels driven to their absolute limits, the two of them flashed into thin air before they even reached each other. It was from here their battle was taken to a higher altitude, shock waves and explosions suddenly bursting out all across the skies. The two fighters weren't even seen as blurs as they whizzed through the open spaces, charging at each other and attacking one another. The Z-fighters on the ground couldn't even catch a glimpse of them as they moved at such high speeds. The only signs of Gohan and Cell were the explosions and sonic booms punching themselves into the skies, shaking the entire planet with the very force. Gohan and Cell were fighting on a whole new level of power, taking it to that whole new dimension that reached extraordinary feats.

The normal humans on the ground who were forced to look up, like the Z-fighters, couldn't see the two warriors battle it all out above their heads. They thought that two fighter bombers were at war with each other. But it soon became quite apparent that no army could produce such a barrage. Lime, Erran, Kasia, Anya and Jenny, though fully confident at Gohan's abilities to handle himself, couldn't even see their hero fight. They were truly amazed. Steve, Bob and Hercule on the other hand, were completely bewildered. One thing was for certain, they had no idea what was going on!

A tremendous shock wave, larger then all the millions that had already taken place ripped through the skies and shook the earth with its force when it appeared 50 stories above the arena. The two fighters could be seen, flashing into focus with both their elbows locked together. As blue and golden lightning shot out from between the two, they suddenly disappeared again, and so, the explosions of force and shock waves continued. At the fastest rate anyone had ever seen, these bursts of force created ripples. These ripples blew away anything that got within their radius, such as clouds and earth. Whenever the two warriors pulled up close to the ground, massive craters were punched into it. Even one of the pillars, one that got too close to the fray, shattered into thousands of pieces. The Z-fighters were lucky they weren't on that end. A trail of exploding shockwaves went up, moving through the sky and diving close to the earth as the two fighters locked themselves in a long engagement of colossal proportions. Here, as they drew closer, you could see the two blurs of the fighters, fists and kicks flying out of focus. The trail of explosions reached the ring, with Hercule and the TV crew ducking for cover as the explosions got to close, and another crater was punched into the surface of the ring.

Sending a punch at his opponent, Gohan forced Cell back. The android revealed himself, skidding backwards to a stop on the ring and coming into focus. With a roar of anger, Cell threw his right hand forward and launched a golden ki blast at an open space down the way of the ring. The streak of energy hurled onto the horizon of the arena, striking the ground some ways away. It was here Gohan flashed into focus, leaping into the air. With his opponent now in plain view, Cell brought his left hand back, palm faced up. It was then, with a growl of anger, the android produced a large, golden disk. The disk sizzled above his palm, alerting Gohan of it. "DESTRUCTO DISK!" Cell yelled, throwing the deadly attack straight at his target. The ki enhanced weapon curved through the air, right on target. The young Saiyan smirked, acting quickly. Reaching over his back, he gripped the handle of his sword. As soon as the disk was in range, he slashed out at it. In a flash of blue, the disk was sliced cleanly in two, all momentum in it disappearing as it shattered into shards of energy, dissipating into nothing. Gohan landed, watching Cell glare at him hatefully. When the Saiyan touched down, he twirled his sword in his hand, directing its blade at his opponent cool style. Because he held it in his left hand, he faced Cell with his left side, sword tilting more to the left. The green android saw the child brandish the weapon threateningly at him, but all he did was smirk and drop into a Namekian fighting stance.

"Do you think I'm afraid of that little butter knife?" Cell taunted, narrowing his eyes further on his opponent. "Do you even know how to use that?"

Gohan frowned, a golden bolt of lightning passing him by. "You're overconfident if you're underestimating me or my Spirit Blade…" Suddenly, Gohan stood up and brought his sword up. He flung it out, pointing it at the ground. He then brought it up again and threw it too his side, a current of blue lightning shooting out of its tip, striking the earth and cracking it. The Z-fighters, Hercule, Cell and everyone who was watching stared in surprise and interest, seeing what would happen next.

In a display of power, Gohan gripped his weapon in two hands and held it up, pointing the blade skywards. Then, powering up using a new source of energy, his aura suddenly turned red. As a further result, it began to swirl around him like a tornado, tearing up the earth. Blue lightning shot out of his whirlwind of energy, which consume his weapon and enveloping it. This show of power continued for a moment or so, but then, seconds later, there was a blinding flash of light. That light was like a solar flare, blocking everyone's view temporarily before it faded. When everyone looked back, they saw what happened to Gohan. And believe them what they saw, it was shocking.

Gohan's overall appearance may not have changed, but the weapon he wielded did. On his left shoulder, he had a spiky, black, pauldron with brown leather straps weaved around his shoulder and wrapped around his arm, which ended in a black, leather glove in his left hand where he usually held his sword. His sword now, which was one a respective, curved claymore with a distinctive handle, had now transformed into a massive sword with a similar curved handle but with a huge blade. The blade's width was about the same width as the handle guard, and its length had increased double its original length. It was huge, with an extremely sharp edge and point. Moving it down, Gohan held it firmly in his left hand and swung it around, twirling it as if it were nothing and ending with the weapon propped up on his shoulder safely atop of his pauldron. He closed his eyes, a serious expression still imprinted on his face.

Goku stammered. "W-What is that?"

Piccolo gulped. "Nothing I've ever seen, that's for sure…"

Lime, Erran and Anya were awe struck. "Wow!" they all shouted at once.

"That's the biggest sword I've ever seen!" Erran exclaimed.

"And I bet it's really sharp too," Kasia added, pulling her child too her. "Better keep away from it."

'Gohan, you're too much,' thought Alaric laughing to himself quietly.

Krillin blinked. His eyes were wide like saucepans. "H-How did he do that? I've never seen him do that before!"

"I have," Trunks said. All the Z-fighters, including Alaric's girl friends, looked at the time traveling warrior, seeing him staring at the Saiyan warrior with awe. Vegeta looked at his son, very nervous himself.

"You know what that is?" Mirai nodded affirmatively.

"Yeah, I know exactly what it is," Trunks replied. "Ever since my master told me all about his weapon, he showed me all the things he could do with it. Not only was it the strongest sword of its kind in the universe, but in his hands, it tripled in strength and became a weapon of precision and efficiency. With it, he could summon its energies and modify it. By doing so, the sword can morph into all sorts of blades, making it twice as efficient and twice as deadly. This blade is what he calls his Buster Blade. You can tell because of its massive blade and the ability to quick strike with it, and it's also amazingly light, as well as strong. Its density is far greater then it's mass. But what's more terrifying about it is the fact that it can cut through even the strongest metal in the universe, cleaving it in two!" The Z-fighters gaped at Trunks, before turning back to the field to see what would happen.

Cell stepped back, taking a more cautious stance as he set his sights on Gohan. The young Saiyan still had his eyes closed, the wind blowing by him making him stand in a cool way, easily standing out with his new weapon. After a moment or so, the android growled and took a step forward, hands fisting.

"Why you brat!" he growled. "Do you think that sword scares me?! Even with that weapon, you are nothing!" Gohan was unfazed by his words. He continued to stand there, as if no abusive words were sent at him. Getting no response out of his opponent, the android quickly grew more irritated. He held up his right fist, which trembled with his anger. "Fine! Don't say anything! I'll incinerate you and your sword!" He pulled his hand back, a ball of golden energy forming. With a yell, he pitched it at Gohan, the attack curving through the air and growing as it approached. "HAVE IT!"

The ball of energy crackled with golden electricity as it soared at Gohan at incredible speeds, threatening to strike him. When the young Saiyan sensed the attack approaching him, he suddenly sensed the energy ball enter his field of defense. So, without even bothering to open his eyes, Gohan moved his sword of his shoulder and, moving a bit to the side, he brought his weapon around and slashed outwards to his side, the blade slicing through the air like butter, easily handled in his grip. In a flash of blue, his slash sliced the ki ball in two, the two halves soaring past him without inflicting any damage. They disappeared into thin air after flying past, now that their efficiency had been cut in half. Cell gasped when he saw his attack swept away, and so, he got even angrier. With a yell of rage, he powered up and flew at Gohan, who stood with his weapon still held out at his side. Now the fight was on.

When he sensed Cell's approach, Gohan acted quick. Bringing his sword back, he gripped it in two hands and leaping into the air, he quickly came down, sword's blade pointed up. Without any effort, and with his eyes still closed, he brought his sword into a downward strike, directed straight at Cell. The android saw Gohan's swift attack, and with a yell of shock, he leapt to the side, just as the young Saiyan's blade came down on him. The sword struck the earth, cracking it and seemingly splitting the ground completely in two. The energy of the attack traveled on, a massive split starting from the tip of his blade and moving forward, cutting the ring cleanly in two. The Z-fighters were in shock when they saw what had happened. But it wasn't over yet. Cell, who had, moved to the side and landed, skidding to a stop, took a defensive stance. He watched Gohan stand up, bringing his massive sword around before flying at the android, eyes still closed. Cell took immediate action, leaping into the air just as Gohan slashed out at him with his blade. The android, as he was flying over Gohan and threw the air, held his right hand up and towards the young Saiyan. With a yell, the android fired off a blue energy ball straight at the child, yelling Vegeta's known words. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The ball of energy soared straight for Gohan's back. It threatened to send the young Saiyan into oblivion, but the child new better. Sensing the attack approaching, he opened his eyes and gritted his teeth. With a yell, he leapt into the air, and performing a back flip, kicked up at the attack with a charged up shin. His kick struck home, like hitting a soccer ball. It was with that move did he send the attack straight back up at its owner. Cell gasped, moving to the side as the attack zipped passed him, heading straight for a distant mountain. The mountain exploded into a fire ball, reduced to nothing but a crater full of rubble. It was then when Cell glared back at his opponent to see Gohan, who was still airborne, turn around and bring his sword up, blade held up. The android growled and then charged, hurling through the air and heading down for his opponent, fists raised back in attack. The young Saiyan furrowed his brow, concentrating hard as the android flew at him. It was then through great speed and stamina, Gohan backed away as Cell threw a right fist down at him, to which he avoided. The android then came back up with a left body shot, forcing Gohan to move to his right and back away more to Cell's outside to avoid it. With a yell of effort, Cell sent a right roundhouse kick up and at Gohan, swiping through the air to strike. Gohan avoided it again. Right after leaping back from that, the young Saiyan spun around on the spot and sliced out at Cell's head. The android ducked it barely, and came up with a new attack. He brought hi right hand back, a golden energy ball powered up in it. He punched out at Gohan with it, aiming for his face. The young Saiyan responded by moving his sword up, the blade acting as a shield in front of him, which blocked the blast and causing its explosion to backlash with incredible force. Burning Cell's hand with the force adding up to its blow back, the attack sent Cell flying and spinning out of control.

Quickly, Gohan sheathed his weapon, which instantaneously transformed back into his old sword. His pauldron and glove vanished, leaving him back in his original outfit. Powering up, so that his golden aura sprung up around him, the young Saiyan shot at Cell full speed. With a new power build, he struck out with his right palm, intent on knocking his opponent down. Cell, however, was ready. He grabbed Gohan's wrist and sent his own punch at him. The young Saiyan grabbed his fist, and quickly acting on fighter's instinct, spread his arms out. As a result he pulled Cell towards him. When he did, he drove his knee straight into his face, knocking Cell back with a shockwave resounding. Dropping back, the golden haired warrior powered up, his aura flaring wildly. When he did, he threw both hands forward and unleashed one of his signature moves, Scattered Volley Shot. A series of golden energy blasts shot froth from his hand, a barrage of twelve highly concentrated attacks that shot at Cell and exploded on impact. The android was badly beaten up, a cloud of smoke blinding all view of all damages inflicted upon him. Gohan lowered his hands dropped into a fighting stance and watching the cloud of smoke dissipate. But before it could, he suddenly heard the words, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!" and suddenly, a blue blast shot out of the cloud and straight at Gohan. The young Super Saiyan only had time to cross his arms over his face before the attack struck his defense, exploding with magnificent ferocity that sent him flying back several meters. Because of his defense, he was alright, but he was still slightly damaged. Lowering his arms, he glared at the cloud, only to see Cell fly out of it and charge at him with a yell. Gohan responded, flying back and engaging the android in another furious battle. Their fists struck each other, exploding into a shock wave. This was followed up a knee, then an elbow and finally a hook. All attacks struck each other, doing relatively no damage before the two fighters, flashed into super speed. More sonic explosions and gales of force began exploding across the skies, the atmosphere coming too close to the very fight. The Z-fighters' eyes kept wheeling left and right with the full intention of trying to lock onto their targets. But unfortunately, they both moved so fast it was impossible to spot them.

The two of them battled across the skies and clouds, each attacking each other and receiving their fair share of damage. However, with his strength the superior and having endured harsher battles then this, Gohan was on a winning streak. He managed to fight back Cell's attacks on his own, not letting up for an instant. As the fight grew fierce and both their powers rose, everyone felt that the entire area would soon collapse. But it wasn't over yet. Flying straight down to the centre of the ring in the form of a green bolt of lightning, Cell landed, glaring up with fury edged in his eyes. Suddenly, he saw Gohan appear many stories above, flying straight down as well. With a yell, Cell drew his right hand back and threw it forward, unleashing a blue ball of energy. Well, it seemed like a blue ball of energy, but not until it broke up into 100's of small, blue death beams. Cooler's signature move. Gohan slowed his flight path, watching as the barrage of narrow beams curved in every direction before flying at him again. He was ready. Drawing back his left fist, a golden orb of energy formed around his hand. With a loud yell, he sent an uppercut forward, striking the barrage of beams at once. In a mighty explosion, all the attacks went up, lighting up the sky with the force of an atomic bomb. The shockwave nearly knocked everyone off their feet, but when the explosion died, there was a cloud remaining. Cell, sensing his opponent was still alive, powered up. A green aura burst up around him, burning furiously while both his hands were drawn back. With a yell, he threw his hands forward, firing off one of Gohan's moves. "SCATTERED VOLLEY SHOT!" The barrage of golden blasts curved through the air and shot into the cloud, disappearing. Another explosion occurred, this one twice as powerful as the last. Yet another, thicker cloud took its place in the sky. Gohan was nowhere to be seen.

Grinning, Cell finished off his assault, bringing both his hands forward and placing his thumb and fingers together, forming a diamond shape with his hands. Gazing through the space made by his hands, he held it forward, his view enhancing and magnifying on the cloud. Everyone knew what attack that was. With a grin, he powered up and launched the blast, yelling "TRI-BEAM HAAAAAAAA!" An orange, diamond shaped attack shot out and expanded, striking the cloud before igniting into a far more deadly explosion which rocked the skies and shook the earth. Everyone gazed transfixed on the fireworks display. Within moments, the explosion died, leaving nothing left but a mist. Cell chuckled, his eyes glued onto the area he had been attacking. He was expecting to see a smoking body flying in the middle, but then when all the smoke cleared, he was shocked to find nobody was there. No body, no remains, heck not even burning ash remains.

"What's going on?" he shouted. "Where's the blasted body! GAH!" He growled in frustration, his eyes searching the skies for his opponent. It was all clear, but there was no trace of the Super Saiyan child anywhere. He cursed at himself to have lost him, and continued looking around. But then, when he caught onto the Z-fighters' eyes, he saw that they were all staring at him. But why?

Then, it hit him, literally…

"Looking for me," a familiar voice said from behind, resulting in Cell turning around in response. With his defense lapsed, he got pummeled right in the stomach when a fist came out of nowhere. This was followed up by a hook across the face and then a knee into his chest. The three powerful blows winded the android and staggered him back, his hands placed over his gut. It was then when he suddenly coughed up purple blood, his essence spilling onto the ring. He looked up, eyes bugging to see a equally damaged Gohan standing there with a tattered, torn gi and a bleeding lip. His forehead also had a bruise but wasn't anything severe. He was relatively okay. The young Saiyan glared, everyone on the ground shocked, including Cell.

The android growled, glaring at him furiously. "Why you? How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Gohan queried.

"Get behind me, that's what!" the android yelled. Gohan raised his hands, taking his Mystic Dragon stance.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Gohan stated. "We're in the middle of a fight, and that's what we're going to do! Fight to the death!" Cell growled, standing up to full height and taking a powering up stance.

"Is that so!" he shouted, before smirking. "Well then, this should be interesting! For I have yet to show you young warrior what I'm truly capable of!" Gohan furrowed his brow, his energy spiking up. He reached back and drew his sword. With a flick to the side, a blue flash of light consumed his hands, along with a current of electricity that crackled and sizzled around it. In that instant, when the light disappeared, his sword had once again morphed into a new type of blade. This one had a larger, claymore blade, wider and thicker. It wasn't as big as his Buster Blade, but it was sure smoother. His handle had also changed. Although it still curved, on the Pummel was now silver, as was the handle guard. The handle guard however has changed a lot. Along the base of the blade was a metallic version of a skeleton, its rib-cage enveloping the blade where it tightened and the scowl being its symbol. It also had dragon wings as the guard for the handle. To add to it, the entire sword crackled with blue electricity with every movement. The young Saiyan brought it into a sword fighting stance, electric blade pointing at his opponent who looked more surprised then ever.

"Can it…!" Gohan said. Cell yelled and threw his hand back, a ball of blue energy forming and growing in his palm. It crackled as his aura sprung up around him, his energy concentrating into his attack.

"Fine then! DAISENKO HAAAAAAAA!" the android yelled, throwing his hand forward and firing off Gohan's most powerful attack. The bellowing blast shot out of his palm, with triple the strength of Goku's Kamehameha wave. It hurled through the air, flying directly at Gohan with no inclination of stopping. However, that was about to be tested. Taking his basic stance again, Gohan pulled his sword around and held it back, before slashing forward with it. As soon as it came in contact with the spearhead of the enemy blast, it suddenly got sucked into his blade, transforming into a more powerful current of electricity that ran up and down his sword. Cell was shocked beyond belief, so were the Z-fighters.

"What in the world!" Yamcha shouted.

"Gohan's sword sucked in that blast completely! I didn't know it could do that, I thought I knew everything else about his sword technique, hmmm, he must have discovered this afterwards," Alaric yelled as well, saying the last part to himself. Everyone else was just speechless. However, someone needed to answer everyone's questions, and that one person who wasn't shocked enough was Trunks.

"It's the Sword of Aragon…the Angel's Blade!" Mirai exclaimed, eyes wide. "Unlike the other swords, this one has the ability to absorb all energy attacks, no matter how powerful the attack is. Though the Spirit Blade and all his other blades destroy or deflect energy attacks, this one can suck any into its own steel, so Gohan can control any high-powered energy attack sent at him!" the young warrior said. Everyone heard him, but didn't say a word.

"How many blades does he have exactly?" Piccolo asked. Mirai shrugged.

"Don't know. I've only seen ten of them," the warrior replied.

With a yell of rage, Cell charged at Gohan, bringing his right and left hands back and sending energy into them. In flashes of light, green energy blades formed around his hands, wrists and arms, sizzling with great intensity. Gohan saw him approach and smirked, flying at the android in kind and locking him in a furious battle of blades. Sword struck out against energy slashes, both of them locking in that duel. They leapt around, using super speed to pursue each other. Every now and then they would appear on the ring, striking out at the other and locking blades. Everyone could see them move this time, with their weapons spinning around like whirlwinds, and their strikes deadly and precise. It would seem that both super powers had the upper hand. However, it was clear it was not to last.

The next time they reappeared, Cell slashed out at Gohan, who blocked his strike and held it in place. With a quick movement of his blade along the android's wrist, his sword sucked in the energy from Cell's arm, and the energy blade shattered, making Cell reel back in shock. He tried striking out again, but then when he struck Gohan's incoming blade, the energy shattered again, staggering the android. With a yell of rage the android leapt back. He increased distance between him and his opponent, making it safer for him. Gohan, satisfied with the damage he had inflicted on Cell's energy, sheathed his sword and took a fighting stance. Just then, the two fighters shot at each other in super speed form, locking in the centre before engaging in yet another intense brawl across the arena and through the air closer to the ground. The Z-fighters had to cover their eyes on some occasions as debris flew at them whenever the two moved close to the edge. Shockwaves continued ringing out at an extraordinary rate, sending dust and debris flying everywhere. Particularly strong ones burst out with such strength it cracked the ground or punched another crater into the surface of the ring. Lime, Erran and Anya cheered Gohan on, while their mothers held them back, worried for their safety. Steve and Bob continued their duties and filmed the whole thing, leaving Hercule flabbergasted.

"Folks, this is turning out to be an amazing battle! Though unseen by most of us for a majority of the time, it appears that the two hard warriors are turning this into a fight to the death! There will be no letting up here for either of them ladies and gentlemen! This is real hard core stuff!" Steve yelled into his microphone. He was right; it was one hell of a battle.

Gohan and Cell came into focus, leaping across the ring while locked in a furious brawl. Fists and kicks flew, both of them glaring each other down during the whole ordeal. More craters were formed by their powerful attacks as well, with the two of them flashing in and out of sight. The fight may have been traceable at some points, but all over it was hard to know who had the upper-hand in it all. However it was plainly obvious Gohan was winning. He countered every furious assault Cell launched at him, and retaliated with double the force. Now it was Cell's turn to feel the pain and fear he had caused for so long, and Gohan was giving it to him fair and square. It may have been a fight to the death, but Gohan wasn't going to use any dirty tactics to win it. He fought honorably. And that was a fact.

Suddenly, the fight began moving so fast that even the shockwaves came up in all unexpected places. Two more pillars were knocked down, leaving only their bottom halves standing and on the verge of crumbling. The Z-fighters now had all lost track of them, they were moving so fast they were invisible. Then the heat was turned up, and both fighters began giving it their all. The shockwaves appeared more and more fierce and powerful, their doubled strengths cracking the earth and punching more craters into them. Real damages were being made. As the two fighters flew at each other and locked elbows, they kicked off, still using super speed. Cell managed to slow himself down from going back too far and shot back at Gohan, pulling his right leg back and throwing an incredibly powerful knee into Gohan's stomach. The child received the mind-boggling blow, his cheeks puffing at being winded. He then spewed up a ton of blood, which splattered along his gi top and flew everywhere. But that was child's play compared to what he could take. He quickly recovered, and came back at Cell with a tremendous right roundhouse kick across his face and an upper cut into his stomach. These two blows staggered Cell, with the young Saiyan's fist being left in the android's stomach. It was after these combo blows did Cell spew up his own blood, purple fluids splashing everywhere and staining his clothes. But the two of them continued regardless of their damages, clothes being ripped and severe bruises continuing to be made. They fought on, leaping across the ring and hurling through the air. It made everyone dizzy, looking from left to right so quickly. It made their heads spin.

Suddenly, they heard a tussle behind them and a slight gust of wind. In surprise, the Z-fighters turned around and looked behind them. There, just a few meters away, they saw Gohan and Cell wrestling on the ground. Cell was on top of the young Saiyan and pinning him down with an elbow and his hand, with Gohan trying to grapple him off. Both of them glared hatefully at each other, their energy levels forming winds that escaped them and blew at the Z-fighter standing around, staring in shock. Then, with a yell of effort, Gohan brought both his hands under Cell's chest and powered up a ki blast, which sent Cell flying off of him and into the sky. The android disappeared into super speed again. Gohan quickly got back onto his feet, powering up and giving chase. More shock waves followed a split second later after the two of them flashed out of focus, moving them into another battle. They reappeared on the ring again, Gohan kicking Cell into the last standing pillar which collapsed under the weight of Cell and the force of his backward flight. As it crumbled the android back-flipped and returned to an upright position. With a yell, he went super speed, flying straight at Gohan who landed ring centre, and was glaring ahead of him. When he saw Cell flying at him, the young Super Saiyan let out a yell and threw a left roundhouse kick into the air, striking Cell directly in the face and clothes lining him. The android flew past, staggered and spiraling out of control. Seconds later, he crashed to the ground, skidding on his left leg, right knee and hands, which helped slow him down. When he stopped he stood up and glared hatefully at his opponent, who back-flipped away and landed in a fighting stance on the other side of the ring. Then the two of them stopped for the moment, maintaining their positions.

They both panted heavily, both of them with blood staining their skin and/or clothes. Gohan was clutching his right chest, with Cell his stomach. If they knew any better, they found it hard to breathe because of the damages inflicted. However, they were both tough. Seconds after they had started panting, they both eased their breathing, with Cell smiling while Gohan wiped his mouth of any blood. He wanted to remain as descent as possible.

"Well done," Cell exclaimed cheerfully. "You've actually managed to beat me in both strength and speed at my 100 percent maximum!" the android exclaimed. "However, this is where I will show you my utmost maximum! I shall exceed 100 percent and power up to 110 percent, the perfect of perfect forms!" Cell roared. Gohan raised an eyebrow, curious to see how he would achieve this. The Z-fighters were actually worried now.

Balling his fists, Cell took a powering up stance and raised his ki to its limit. With a shockwave and an incredible display of energy, a golden aura exploded around him and his power soared through the roof. It increased beyond anyone's expectations. Gohan remained in his fighting stance, staring at the android as he powered up. Everyone was nearly knocked off their feet at the amount of energy that radiated off of Cell as he powered up. Shockwave after shockwave exploded out from him, bolts of golden electricity joining his warping energy as he continued to grow more and more with strength. Within moments, his energy level had increased to an astounding level, and from here, he was done. His aura, which had once expanded to an incredible radius, shrunk back into a normal aura, one with green bolts of electricity surrounding him. His wounds had practically healed over and he was smirking at Gohan with pink, flashing eyes.

"So kid, care to take another shot?" the android explained, holding his hand up and gesturing for him to bring it on. Gohan furrowed his brow and frowned even more, golden bolts of energy suddenly shooting around him. It was then when he powered up, his aura exploding around him. With a yell, Gohan hurled himself across the ring and charged at his opponent, fists raised back in attack.

With a show of force, Gohan threw a punch straight Cell's face. He only managed to move it to the side and bury his fist in, but with no damage whatsoever. Cell smirked. Growling through bared teeth, Gohan continued hammering punches away into Cell's upper body, kicks joining them in his flurry. The Z-fighters were shocked, seeing how much Cell's endurance, durability and strength had increased. The android couldn't even feel the young Saiyan's attacks as they struck him. The shockwaves that followed burst all over Cell's body but did nothing, even less then Gohan's blows did. Then, after unleashing a unyielding assault onto his brick wall of an opponent, Gohan pulled back. Cell immediately attacked after Gohan stopped, sending a left jab across his face. The young Saiyan was sent flying back from the punch but didn't go far when Cell sent an upper cut into his stomach, then a hook and an elbow across his face, and finally a left side kick to his stomach to send him on his way. The assault was quick and powerful. Gohan landed on his own two feet but continued sliding back before eventually stopping. He staggered forward, falling a bit off balance but fell onto his right hand, which supported him. Panting, Gohan glared up with gritted teeth, body trembling with even more blood leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Cell grinned.

"Man, he's quick!" Krillin said.

"His speed has increased as much as his strength," Piccolo continued, gritting his teeth nervously. "His power has risen dramatically. It's almost impossible…"

"Is there no end to this fiend's power?" Vegeta growled.

Gohan coughed, wiping the blood away from his bottom lip and getting to his feet. He saw and heard Cell laugh with amusement before holding his left hand towards him. The young Saiyan didn't falter under it, not even after sensing an incredible level of energy flow into the android's forward hand. The Z-fighters gasped when they saw a golden orb of energy form in front of Cell's outstretched hand. The android let out a sinister chuckle and further enhanced his sights on his target. He could see how much Gohan had weakened, and so knew how much energy he needed to finish him.

"It was a nice run kid," the android exclaimed. "But I'm afraid your winning streak is at an end. Therefore, I bid thee farewell, and wish you a happy trip to the Otherworld," Cell said. Gohan said nothing. The Z-fighters began worrying about the child, wondering if he was going to be doing anything to stop Cell's attack. But all the young Saiyan did was return to a proper standing position and glare ahead of him at the android. With a smirk, Cell put the last ounce of power he needed into his charging attack. "GOOD-BYYYYYYEEEEEEE!"

With a loud bellow of force, his attack shot forth from his hand and expanded to an incredible level, enveloping Gohan and consuming him in a burning fate. The very earth itself shook as the blast shot out, absorbing its target and practically disintegrating it and continuing on. Lime, Erran and Anya cried out for Gohan, while the other Z-fighters gazed with open shock at what had just happened. The camera crew and Hercule were also shocked beyond belief, and moments later, the blast died out, leaving nothing left but a cloud of thick smoke and a ruined ring from that last attack. Cell laughed, while Lime, Erran and Anya whimpered in hurt in the background with the Z-fighters gaping in pure shock.

The android glared ahead of him, seeing the result of his work unfold. "Well, that was easy…" he trailed off. He sensed something…something big. As he gazed into the cloud of smoke his expression became one of uncertainty. And then, it turned into a look of fear and shock as the cloud slowly cleared, and from within it, a shadowy figure emerged. The Z-fighters, once slowly being overcome by grief, also gazed up in shock. Lime and the other two girls also dropped from their grief stricken states and were also staring, surprised when they saw Gohan emerge from the cloud. Then it hit them. An incredible power surge beyond anything they had ever encountered. Not even Cell could produce such an astounding level. With the appearance of this familiar presence came a new form that had enveloped Gohan, one different from any form the Z-fighters had seen. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was revealed to be alive and well, but his body and outward appearance had changed dramatically. Standing in the same damaged outfit as before, the child had undergone a new transformation. Though no golden aura surrounded him, the young Super Saiyan had a bio-electric field of blue electricity crackling fiercely around him. His muscle span had increased a bit more, plus his height, and his hair had changed from slightly spiky and light blonde to a darker, golden blonde with strands of hair that stood on end and a single bang of hair that hung over his forehead. His eyes had also changed from teal to turquoise. It was a surprise to see him alive, but it was an even bigger surprise to see him in the next form of Super Saiyan.

Gohan glared up at Cell, his eyes filled with high spirits, fury and a fighter's shine. "It's over Cell…I'm putting an end to this!" were the words spoke from the Super Saiyan 2 warrior.

'Yep, Cell's screwed,' Alaric thought, smiling inwardly.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Power levels**

**Gohan**

**100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)**

**4.5 billion (Super Saiyan max)**

**11.25 billion (Super Saiyan 2 max)**

**Alaric**

**100 million (Super Solorian suppressed)**

**4.5 billion (Super Solorian max)**

**Goku**

**100 million (Super Saiyan suppressed)**

**4 billon (after Sensu heal)**

**Vegeta**

**50 million**

**2.5 billion (Super Saiyan)**

**Trunks**

**49 million**

**2.45 billion (Super Saiyan)**

**Krillin**

**60 million**

**1.8 billion (Kaioken x30)**

**Tien**

**55 million**

**1.65 billion (Kaioken x30)**

**Yamcha**

**53 million**

**1.59 billion (Kaioken x30)**

**Piccolo**

**2.2 billion**

**Sixteen**

**2.5 billion**

**Cell**

**4.25 billion**

**Cell Juniors**

**2 billion each**

**Hercule**

**27.5**

**Please read and REVIEW!**


	36. Hero's Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_'Telepathic'_

**Chapter 35**

Cell gasped and staggered away, limbs trembling with his aura still up as he watched Gohan glare at him. The child's survival was shocking, especially since the half-Saiyan had reached a level of power beyond his own. Well, at least that's what he wasn't hoping for. But it was undeniable, the boy had survived, and here he was, standing in a field of blue electricity as a whole new person. The Z-fighters were also shocked beyond belief, gaping at Gohan, speechless. The TV crew and Hercule were also silent, paralyzed with astonishment. With the dust finally settled, they could see Gohan's full form, standing in all his golden glory.

Goku stammered. "W-W-What the?"

"Gohan!" Piccolo managed to choke out, blinking several times to see if he wasn't hallucinating. Well, he tried adjusting his senses too. With them checked and feeling better, he could now fully say that Gohan was alive and better then ever.

"I can't believe it!" Trunks exclaimed. "Gohan did it! He actually did it!"

"R-Refresh m-m-my memory again," Krillin stuttered in his speech. "W-What did he do again?"

"He's found a new level of Super Saiyan!" Tien replied for Krillin, fixing up his confusion.

"Incredible," Yamcha continued, still trying to figure out whether he was dreaming or not.

"Even if I can see it with my own eyes, I still can't believe it!" Vegeta choked out as well, blinking in shock. "That brat has done the impossible! Not even my year's worth of training could push me to that level! How does he do it?"

Lime glanced over at her friends and held up a fist. "Yeah! Gohan can't possibly be beaten now!" she exclaimed. Anya glanced back at her, so did Erran, who was standing in the middle of the group of three. "He's got Cell on the ropes!"

"How do you know?" Anya asked incredulously. Erran smiled at her, eyes sparkling.

"Because we know so!" the blonde haired girl exclaimed. "Your heart knows! Trust it!"

"I've already seen Gohan transform into this state before," stated Alaric, causing the girls to look at him in shock and confusion, "I just hope he can maintain focus long enough to finish off Cell."

16, who hadn't said anything just yet, were still gawking at Gohan's incredible power boost. Not only were they gazing at his newly achieved form, but were also shocked he had managed to survive a blast that had the capabilities of wiping out an entire city. However, it was possible since the boy had extraordinary abilities, abilities that could surpass anyone's. 16's expression lowered from shocked to serious as his sensors calculated the total of the young Saiyan's power, and his odds of winning.

"Gohan's energy, strength and power has increased phenomenally. My scanners could not detect any reserve levels of strength before hand. Only one explanation can be had of this…"

"Ladies and gentlemen, something strange has happened out here on the field! After witnessing the initial death of the boy at the hands of Cell by some otherworldly attack, he has come back! But it seems the boy has changed! He's no longer glowing gold folks, but has a field of electricity surrounding him! What could possibly come of this astonishing transformation?" Steve yelled into his microphone, turning to Bob standing behind his camera and shaking in his boots.

"Hey! Buck up man! We want to get a clear picture of this!" Steve yelled. Bob turned to him, looking like he's about to piss his pants.

"Is it…possible to ask for a raise at this point?"

Hercule remained silent in the background, gaping at the pitch.

Gohan continued to glare across at his opponent, eyes flickering with gold flashes as blue lightning and electricity continued shooting out of him. He had Cell in his sights and had no inclination of letting him gain the upper hand anymore. The android was shaking in his boots, backing away ever so slightly. However, as they stared, Cell became aware of their current situations and smirked. Although he was still sweating nervously, he was still able to raise a sinister smile.

"So…this is your true power huh?" Cell said, nodding to the boy. Gohan said nothing. His eyes remained locked with Cell's electricity sizzling around him. It zapped and crackled, one bolt striking the ground and sending sparks into the air. As a show of irritation to the android's behavior and the amount of anger he felt towards him, Gohan balled his fists, his ki taking a leap. A bolt of electricity shot at Cell's face, but the android managed to avoid it as it zipped past and exploded meters behind him. More sparks flew. Judging that as an act of defiance, Cell growled and glared at his opponent, limbs trembling. "Well it won't help you! So you've changed your hair and sparked up your energy level! Big deal! That doesn't scare me! Let's see how long you can keep that up for when I start smashing your face into the ground!"

With a roar, Cell's energy level increased, his aura expanding with a burst of wind. Then, in an incredible display of force, the android took flight and hurled at his opponent. His charge marked a path along the ground, throwing dust and debris into the air as he made his way towards his opponent. A loud yell escaped his lips as he rose above the ground, bringing his right fist back and powering up. In that second, he was upon his opponent, coming down at him with that attack. Gohan didn't flinch, the Z-fighters watching with anticipation and shock. Then, when it seemed Cell's attack would strike, the young Saiyan acted. There was a split second flash and a burst of energy when suddenly a fist found itself impaled in Cell's stomach before it shot out the other end. Purple and green blood splattered, and was sent flying everywhere as a clean hole was punched straight through the android. Cell's aura vanished completely, leaving a very shocked, winded and stunned android standing on that exact spot. His eyes bulged out of its sockets and his body trembled as if he had a seizure. Gohan had driven his right fist straight into him; his fist sticking out Cell's back and a serious expression still written on his face. The Z-fighters were shocked none to say the least. They didn't even see Gohan move an inch.

With a grunt, Gohan yanked his arm and fist out of Cell's body, dripping with the android's essence. Now overwhelmed with pain, the mighty creation of terror backed away, staggering as he clutched the newly made hole in his gut. His mouth was agape, purple blood leaking out, including saliva. It was a sight to make anyone sick. Gohan, however, wasn't. With little effort, he threw his right hand sharply to the side, throwing the blood that was smeared all over his arm off. It splattered to the ground, joining the puddle that had formed around him from breaching the android's once impenetrable wall. Cell was speechless, so were the Z-fighters. Turning to his friends, Gohan nodded to them.

"Close your eyes guys," the young Saiyan said. "This next show is restricted…"

Lime, Erran and Anya did what they told and shut their eyes, their mother's shielding them with their hands. The Z-fighters just watched, accustomed to seeing such gore. However, what was to follow would make them all cringe. Cell, having just about enough of these games, was about to launch another attack when he suddenly got pounded right in the face by Gohan flying up and sending a right uppercut into his chin. The blow shook the ground, lifting Cell off the ground a bit and sending him flying back from the blow. But before he could even get on that path, Gohan brought his left fist back and sent a mind-boggling punch into Cell's chest, right under the breast bone. Cell reeled forward, eyes bugging out of their sockets and more blood flying free of his mouth. The very blow shook the earth and caused a shock wave. Gohan wasn't done. He floated up so that he was in front of Cell's face. With a quick spin on the spot, he sent a backwards roundhouse kick with his left leg across Cell's face, and then a right to his neck and, spinning one last time, brought his left leg up and down on the same spot of his neck, knocking him senseless and off balance. He then brought his right leg and roundhouse kicked straight into the same area of Cell's face, a massive bruise pounded into the android's cheek with more blood flying. Gohan moved forward quickly, throwing a powerful left hook across Cell's face and brought it back round with a hammer strike. He then ended it with a drive right elbow straight down into Cell's gut and then ended it by pulled back and sending a powerful left side kick into the same spot, breaking many bones and muscles. Cell was sent sliding back, feet skidding and burning along the ground before the android came to a staggered halt.

Bending over, Cell coughed, choked and breathed in through battered lungs, his body aching all over. He panted for air, eyes wide and popping out of their sockets and his mouth agape. It was easy to say he was in agony. With a wretched gag, he spewed up blood, forming another new puddle to join the rest of the damages. The android looked up, trembling violently.

Seeing a weak point, Gohan ducked Cell's punch and sent a earth shattering blow into Cell's gut, driving it in till it looked he was about to break through. Cell was shocked and, unable to feel any pain except a strange gurgling sensation, coughed up grey blood, his arms shaking uncontrollably from Gohan's powerful blow.

Suddenly, in a sickening display of bulging and vomiting, a fairly familiar and delicate arm had managed to punch out of Cell's mouth, grey liquid dripping from her nimble fingers. Krillin and Android 16 immediately recognized the arm and whom it belonged too.

"It's 18! Cell's coughing out 18!", yelled Krillin.

Gohan, seeing this sudden turn of events glanced above him to see that his friend was certainly right. Cell was on the verge of regurgitating the last Android he had absorbed to attain his present form.

Not wanting to miss this opportunity to win the battle, Gohan decided to push the Android further out so he would be able to pull her out himself the rest of the way.

Putting more effort into his attack, Gohan pushed his fist further into Cell's mid section, the mighty android groaning in discomfort and draping one arm over his chest seeing as that his stomach was caving in, he didn't know where else to hold himself.

Seeing that he had penetrated far enough, Gohan dislodged his arm and freed his fist, pushing back and jumping a little bit in the air to gain height. Right now, Gohan had managed to free the whole entire right arm of Android 18 including her head and Cell was doing his best to push the female Android's arm back into his system.

Not wanting Cell to regain his full power, Gohan reached up and, grasping the Android's arm, pulled her out, her form sliding if not gracefully out of Cell's mouth and throat. Along with her form, greenish grey blood also spewed out of Cell, a puddle of the acidic liquid spraying out onto the desert floor beneath them. Gohan had released his hold on Android 18 so that the blonde haired Android lay on the ground a few feet in front of Cell, out of danger from the acidic vomit Cell had coughed up along with her, even though she was coated in much of the slimy gunk.

Everyone watched as Cell's appearance started to change. The white of his face and hands turned back into a dark green and his tail shot out, his wings seeming retracting into his body. With his appearance and form morphing and changing, his body became bulkier and fatter, increasing in size till he stood about as tall as Broly but far larger than thinner.

"What? This can't be happening to me!" Cell exclaimed.

"Sorry Cell, but I'm afraid you've coughed up the last of your so called 'perfect power'."

"But how… there's no way that you should've been able to defeat me! I'm the ultimate life form, the terror of the universe, the greatest creation of all kind! You, a mere child can't beat me!" yelled Cell. Gohan frowned and walked over to Android 18, blasting Cell back with a psychic burst of energy to get him away.

The young Saiyan knelt in front of the android and raised her head so she was in plain view of him. She was still alive, but completely paralyzed. She wouldn't be able too wake up for quite a while, considering all the things she's been through inside that monster.

"Rest easy now", whispered Gohan, lowering her back down to the ground and standing up, stepping over her feminine form and coming to stand in front of her in defense. Alaric took the opportunity to fly over towards 18 and Gohan, after landing he picked her bridal style, before leaving he looked toward Cell, "Finish him, now." After he said his peace, he flew back towards the group. Cell fumed and growled, balling his fists and baring his teeth. He may have been trembling, but he was mad!

"YOU! BRAT! I'll get you for this", growled the now second stage Cell, pushing full power into his system and concentrating all of his energy into one giant bubble. Gohan eyed him curiously, wondering what Cell would accomplish from such a maneuver.

Deciding that there was only one way out, Cell started inflating himself like a balloon. Everyone stared in confusion at this bizarre tactic.

"You have 60 seconds. In 60 seconds, my self-destruct sequence will activate and I'll take this planet and all of you with me," Cell proclaimed. Gohan gasped and stepped forward.

"NO! You can't do that! You'll kill everyone! Every innocent life on this planet! I won't let you", yelled Gohan, powering up a ki blast to blow Cell away. Cell laughed evilly and grinned, staring at Gohan with crazy vein filled eyes.

"It's too late for that now brat, attack me, and I explode! There's nothing you can do now except die! Prepare to meet your doom!" yelled the android, letting off a gale of wind. This one almost knocked Gohan off his feet, as the power to this attack began to build from all the raw energy surrounding him.

The Z-fighters could do nothing but stare, absolutely helpless now. With Cell on the verge of killing everyone on the face of planet, including the planet itself, and with no possible way of stopping him, it seemed that the end of the world was imminent.

"Oh-no!" Krillin exclaimed. "Cell's going to blow himself up! What are we going to do?"

The sky began to darken and the energy around cell's bloating form began to increase as time grew closer to the point of which Cell would self destruct, destroying the whole planet in the process. Vegeta and Mirai were just standing and staring at Cell nervously, awaiting the final count down to his explosion. If they could destroy Cell to prevent him from exploding, then they would have done so by now.

The planet began to shake, and mountains started to cave in, collapsing and disappearing into the ground. It was building, and the situation was becoming desperate.

Then, in a final desperate solution to the situation, Goku made up his mind, turning to his friends with a reassuring smile.

"I can't think of any other possible way of saving the planet."

The Z-fighters turned to Goku, all of them with bewildered looks on their faces. Krillin blinked and stepped closer.

"Wait Goku, what are you going to do?" asked Krillin. Goku just smiled and raised a hand towards his friends, placing two fingers to his forehead and a fainter smile appearing on his lips.

"See you guys, sorry…" With that, Goku had landed face first into the dirt, passed out. Krillin and Piccolo and the others gasped, Krillin rushing forward to where Goku stood before.

"NOOOOO GOKUUUUUU!"

Meanwhile, Gohan was thinking to himself to how he would prevent Cell from destroying the world. He did posses knowledge of the instant transmission technique, and with it, he would be able to transport Cell to a different location so to explode at a safe distance from earth. But, what planet could he take Cell too?

It hit him like a ton of bricks and Gohan smiled, walking over to Cell and reaching out, placing two fingers on his forehead.

"Sorry Cell, I can't let you do this. You're reign ends now!"

Suddenly, Alaric appeared in front of Gohan, blocking the young Saiyan from touching Cell. Gohan backed off in surprise and stared up at his brother in shock.

"B-Brother", Gohan stuttered. Alaric smiled and, reaching out with his hand, grabbed the young Saiyan's shoulder.

"You've done well Gohan, I'm proud of you. But I made a promise to save the planet. Take care of our mother and father for me while I'm gone, and train hard," said Alaric. Gohan gasped and stepped forward, only to have Alaric disappear into thin air, along with Cell. Alaric's last words echoed through the air, reaching Gohan's ears like the winds of his homeland.

"I love you bro… good bye…"

"AAAALLLAAARRRIICCC!" screeched Gohan, his hand reaching out to grab the slightly transparent form of Alaric's after image, but it faded before he could grab it.

Everyone just stood there, numb with shock at what had just happened. And to think that it only took a split second for Alaric, amongst the strongest men in the universe to lose his life to an inferior creature created by a maniacal man with hopes and dreams of conquering the world. All the Z Warriors bowed their heads in respect for their fallen friend, family member and most importantly, earth's savior. All except Vegeta bowed who was shocked for his 'arch rival' and comrade of sorts. During the silence that egged on and through Gohan's continuous sobs, Krillin went to check on Android 18 from the pile of green slimy gunk and move her aside while 16 watched from afar.

Goku soon woke up after his fateful encounter with the ground before realizing who was missing, 'No, NOT AGAIN!' "ALARIC NOOOO!" His aura flared as his power began to rise out of control and bits of electricity began dancing along his body.

"Calm down dad," a voice said from behind him.

Goku turned around his aura settling down in an instant. "But how?" he asked.

"Simple," Alaric replied. "I teleported Cell out of here and then left him in the depths of space and got back before he exploded."

Goku remained silent before basically tackling Alaric into a bear hug as tears of joy cascaded down his face. A moment later, another bone crushing pressure was felt by Alaric as Gohan also bear hugged his older brother. A few minutes passed by before the Son family ceased their hugging.

"But how'd you take him somewhere away from innocent people?" Gohan asked. "I thought Instant Transmission required you to sense someone's ki."

"I've found that you can use the lack of ki as well," Alaric explained.

"Good thinking. I never thought that you could get out of the way of the blast with Instant Transmission too." said Goku.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a fierce wind picked up from seemingly out of nowhere, blowing dust all over the place and sending mountains and hills collapsing to the ground. All the Z Warriors were staring in shock. How could he possibly be back?

All of a sudden, a narrow, purple beam of energy shot forth from the cloud of swirling dust, and struck Mirai Trunks right through the chest, shattering his Saiyan armor and piercing his heart, killing him instantly. His shocked expression fell along with his body with a loud thud. The Z-fighters never saw it coming. Neither did Alaric for that matter as the blast also pierced through his armor, but instead of striking through his heart it struck the left lung.

"So then, who did I hit?" a familiar and sinister voice asked through the cloud of dust. The cloud immediately dispensed as soon as the Z-fighters turned their attention towards it again, seeing a new, perfect form Cell standing in a golden warping aura. They were shocked to find that Cell was in his perfect form again. But even weirder, was that Cell's energy had skyrocketed to 35% from his regular strength and was stronger then Gohan had been when he had been fighting Cell a few minutes ago before Alaric left, taking the suicidal android with him.

Cell smirked when he saw the fallen lavender haired warrior lying motionless in a pond of his own blood behind the rest of the Z-warriors. He also enjoyed Alaric garbled and internally drown in his own blood, with Goku by his side holding him protectively. He chuckled when he saw Trunks spew up a wave of blood before finally resting at ease.

"Oh, I hit Trunks. Bet that's disappointing…But two roaches, one stone...it must be my lucky day."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Power levels:**

**(Cell Games)**

**Cell:**

**Perfect Cell (Reborn): 9 billion**

**Gohan:**

**Super Saiyan: 100 million (suppressed)**

**Super Saiyan 2: 11.25 billion**

**Goku:**

**Super Saiyan: 4.5 billion (Super Saiyan beyond his max in a fit of rage on the verge of ascending)**

**Alaric:**

**Base: 89.9 million**

**Vegeta:**

**Base: 50 million**

**Mirai Trunks:**

**Base: 49 million**

**Piccolo: 2.2 billion**

**Krillin: 60 million**

**Tien: 55 million**

**Yamcha: 53 million**

**Android 16: 2.5 billion**

**Hercule: 120**

**Lime: 5**

**Erran: 4.8**

**Anya: 4.5**

**Please Read and REVIEW!**


	37. Rise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 36**

Gohan gaped at Cell's form through the up-hurling dust for a few moments before his face turned into one of hate, rage and anger, his eyes flashing and his teeth bearing. He balled his fists by his sides however, prevented himself from lashing out at Cell.

"I can see you're all wondering where I got my nice new powers." Cell chuckled, to which his only reply was a look of displeasure from Gohan. The Z-fighters were so caught up in gaping at Cell that they failed to notice the boiling up in Vegeta's energy, his temper and anger rising at the loss of their son. His fists balled and his muscles tightened. But despite all this, Vegeta's restraints prevented him from launching himself at Cell, but who knows how long he would be able to hold up.

All Goku could remember was that same moment on Namek with Frieza surviving the Spirit Bomb and lifting Alaric from his arms, causing him to explode. He vowed to himself not to let his sons or family die in front of him again, but seeing his little warrior dying slowly in front of him, he made a decision that could change his fate.

"Very well then, but to explain it I must start with my creator Dr. Gero. He was a brilliant scientist and along with my powers and upgrades, he was aware of the possibility of the sacrifice explosion technique involving my self-destruction sequence being activated during my purging of this planet against you Z-warriors. So, in case I ever destroyed my original body during my self destruction, Dr. Gero had installed an encasement cell where much of my cells would be contained in. And, if my body was to ever be destroyed in an atomic blast or what not, this tough Cell of mine would be able to regenerate and I would be able to lead another, stronger then ever!"

Gohan growled in malice. His brother was dying because of him and Cell had returned stronger then ever before and Gohan knew that he wouldn't be able to take Cell down as easily as before. Cell chuckled at the looks of bewilderment the Z-fighters were giving him and, tapping the side of his head, the Android made a much more startling announcement.

"In other words to make it simpler for you fools, this special biological containment unit was designed as a singular, microscopic cell. It can be used numerous times and whenever I do use it, I will continue to come back with my strength increased by 35%, all thanks to the Saiyan's cells inside of me. Oh, the joys of being a nucleus," said Cell, an even more malicious smirk forming on his lips. "So what do you think of me now Gohan, a new form to ride in and a few new abilities? If you were sick of me before, wait till I start terrorizing you, your friends and the rest of this planet!"

Gohan's temper had risen to its breaking point now and Gohan's energy shot up incredibly once more, his eyes flashing from teal to turquoise all at once. They flickered between colors several times before his aura sprang up around him and his eyes turned turquoise and remained that color, permanently.

"You bastard," Gohan hissed through clenched teeth. Blue lightning began to sizzle around him and his ki continued to shoot up, almost reaching Cell's level.

Goku, finally reaching his limit exploded with his raw Super Saiyan power, his scream echoing all around. The Z-fighters were shocked at hearing Goku's sudden cry and turned to him with startled expressions on their faces.

Like a bullet, Goku shot at Cell, preparing to get some payback for the suffering of his son.

Goku's outburst was all that was needed for Gohan to drop out of his powering up state and remain at the level he had been in moments before, his aura dying down and his eyes widening in shock when he watched his dad charge past him without a care in the world for his well being.

"DAD NO!" Gohan cried.

Cell stood still, firm and basically relaxed just like he had been when fighting Hercule, just taking the hits but not feeling anything as Goku poured all of his strength into each blow. Even with Goku's strongest scatter shot energy technique, it was no good against the new, high powered android. Quickly tiring of Goku's meaningless efforts, Cell swatted Goku into one of the nearby mountains that was still standing; or had been anyway.

Goku was about to get up and try again, but found himself unable to move. His energy had dropped severally after his outbursts and because of the strike Cell had managed to land on him; he had dropped back to his base form.

"Don't bother Goku; your match with me would be more boring then pointless. My fight is with Gohan, not you." Goku was pissed and was about to get up and give Cell another thrashing but realized that he still couldn't move and just settled for glaring at him instead. His lack of energy soon took its toll and he collapsed flat out on the spot. Though still conscious, he couldn't find the energy to support himself.

Gohan gaped at Cell for a moment but recovered quickly and growled angrily and powered up, his golden aura spiking to maximum power, the pure golden flames and golden bolts of lightning being evident.

"I'll make you pay Cell for my brother's suffering, Mirai's too. I'll put you down once and for all," yelled Gohan. Without waiting for a response, Gohan charged at Cell. He had already realized that his mental powers would be fairly useless since Cell had acquired some of his cells and his father's power to help break it, and it would be even more useless if Cell tried using it against him.

Gohan threw a punch at Cell's gut, which was easily avoided and returned with an elbow to Gohan's back, sending him crashing into the ground. Gohan quickly rolled out of the way of the kick that cracked the ground where he had just been lying.

Gohan sprung back to his feet, and was about to fire a quick ki blast at Cell, when Gohan found that he already had one of Cell's fists embedded in his gut. Gohan spat up some blood, and then got kicked in the side sending him sailing straight towards a towering mountain far beyond the battlefield.

A quick release of ki behind him slowed then halted Gohan in mid-air as he took a moment to right him. It only took a split second and Gohan retuned to his assault, charging at Cell as fast as he could. Cell charged as well and together, the two disappeared into warp speed, taking the fight to a whole new dimension of power.

The Z-fighters watched in awe as sonic booms and shock waves exploded all around them, in the sky, on the ground and along the horizon. Mountains collapsed from the strain of force and the ground seemed to split beneath their feet, all just from the force of the punches and attack both fighters were launching on each other. But, seeing as that they had lost sight of their opponent's, they weren't able to see who was winning and who was losing.

However, within Cell and Gohan's eyes, it was clear that Cell was having the advantage, his smirk and confident effortless expression evident. He was gracefully blocking and attacking out at Gohan without having to use all of his power, Gohan meanwhile was putting full force behind his attacks and using all his skill to try and land a blow on his opponent. He managed a few blows, but those didn't do any real damage and Gohan was left with no other option but to defend as best as he could.

Reappearing in the skies above, Cell floated still with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face, seeing Gohan reappear a few moments later, panting lightly from their little spar.

"What's wrong Gohan, am I too fast for you?" taunted Cell. Gohan growled and took a glance at their power readings. He cursed at the results.

Throwing his arms and legs out, Gohan powered up, letting out an ear piercing and clearly enraged scream. His aura shot out in all directions at a violent rate.

"I WON'T LET YOU WIN CELL… AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The winds from his energy nearly knocked the Z-fighters and Android 16 off their feet, but Cell stood firm and collected, still wearing the same smirk as before. He was far stronger then Gohan, so it was no surprise he was still standing.

With a new burst of energy, Gohan threw out his hand and started shifting from side to side in front of cell, letting off barrage after barrage of deadly, highly powered ki blasts at the his opponent. They all seemed to be ready to strike at Cell any moment, but to everyone's surprise, they all broke off from their flight path and spread out around the android, making an impregnable barrier of ki blasts. They all crackled menacingly where they floated, and when cell was completely surrounded, Gohan finished his move.

Leaping up to gain altitude, Gohan let out a yell and threw his arms out, throwing them together so they were crossed over his chest in a swift motion.

Cell smirked and out of the corner of his eye, saw all the blasts circulate for a moment then come pelting his way all at once, just like Piccolo's controlled scatter shot or Hellzone grenade technique.

Seeing a slight threat despite his higher power level, cell moved to a new tactic, one which surprised Gohan greatly. Creating an energy shield around him, obviously one of Gohan's, Cell blocked all the energy balls approaching him, all of them impacting with his shield and attempting to drill into it to reach him. However, the shield prevented them from doing so.

With one last ditch effort, Cell growled, spiking his ki so that his shield forced all of the ki blasts away, all of them rebounding off of his shock wave and flying off into random directions. Wherever the blasts struck, the ground beneath them exploded with great force, mushroom clouds appearing where the blasts landed.

Watching his attack fail miserably before him, Gohan became frustrated and angered at his failed attack. He had failed once; he wasn't going to fail again to this overgrown grasshopper!

Powering up to maximum, Gohan charged at Cell, letting all of his rage accelerate his energy to give him a power boost. But even with his rage, Gohan wasn't able to bring his power level to Cell's level.

Beginning his assault with a right punch, Gohan followed it up with combo after combo of earth shaking blows and energy overloading attacks. His attacks were nothing but blurs through the air, and the resounding shock waves from his blows making contact with his target were quickly followed up with further grunts of frustration and explosions from the second full out assault Gohan had immediately launched on his opponent. It looked Gohan was actually inflicting damage on his opponent, but Cell was actually blocking and avoiding every single attack like it were nothing, a smug smile in his face.

Blocking a final kick from Gohan, Cell knocked it back and sent a enormous blow at Gohan, his fist making an imprint in the young Saiyan's cheek and forming a shock wave greater then Gohan's blows. Gohan spat up blood and he closed his eyes from the force of the blow inflicted upon him, Cell's yell echoing around him.

Cell followed up that attack with swift upward kick to Gohan's gut, Gohan eyes widening when the blow hit him. It felt like Cell a iron pole was sticking into his midsection and the pain, not to mention the force of the blow was incredible, the sonic explosion being evident.

Too shocked to do anything now, Gohan crossed his arms over his gut to ease the pain, leaving him wide open for attack. Cell saw this and took this to his advantage, kicking Gohan into a nearby mountain.

Gohan went flying and struck the mountain full force, the whole entire solid structure collapsing from the impact. As it crumbled into dust and rubble, Gohan came flying out of its interior at full rage capacity, yelling as he flew up at cell, his fist held up in attack.

Cell just floated there with a confident smirk and a look that said 'you can't beat me' on him. However, it completely dropped when Gohan fazed out of sight and reappeared behind him, throwing his fist out to attack. Gohan missed though and was arm locked from behind, his arms held up helplessly.

"DARN IT!" yelled Gohan, struggling to break free from the lock. Cell laughed and applied force and pressure, trying to break Gohan's arms off. However, Gohan was putting up a much better fight then he had expected and in a sudden energy boost, Gohan broke free, pulling himself forward and elbowing Cell across the face while spinning around.

While Cell was falling to the side in full view of weakness, Gohan spun the opposite direction and kneed him in the gut. Cell had the wind knocked out of him from the unexpected attack, but he recovered smoothly and smacked Gohan across the face, Gohan plummeting to the ground below.

Recovering quickly from the blow, Gohan spun through the air and flipped back top his feet, landing on a flat boulder and dropping into a defensive stance. Almost instantly after he had landed, Cell appeared on top of a pillar of stone 10 meters in front of him, Gohan following the android with his eyes as he landed. Gohan became enraged when he saw the evil and confident smirk on the Android's face.

"Well done Gohan, you've proven to me that you are a one of a kind Saiyan, just like what your father had talked about. But I'd like to say you're still way out of your league. Lets look at the stats, you're a puny, 9 year old boy with hopes and dreams while I'm the terror of the universe, how does that sound for a fact?" asked Cell. Gohan growled and dropped into an offensive stance.

"Don't judge me when the battle has only began Cell, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve," said Gohan. Cell grinned and dropped into his own fighting stance.

"Then show me… show me the power Alaric had promised me at during our little match," replied Cell, a smirk growing on his lips. "Or do you want to disappoint your dear old brother… what a shame…"

Gohan merely flinched at the mention of his brother's name as an uncomfortable silence edged on into the stand off, a soft wind blowing from the North and waving the young Saiyan's gi and hair.

The Z-fighters watched anxiously as the two warriors stared each other down, waiting for one of them to make the first daring move. Goku meanwhile had weakly flew back to Alaric, asking Krillin to give him a sensu bean, praying that it would heal him. Fortunately it did, reviving Alaric to his original state and beyond due to his zenkai ability. The match had started up strong at the beginning, and everyone could tell that it was going to get better. But this fight wasn't for entertainment; this fight was to determine the fate of the planet. Everyone held their breath, just watching and waiting anxiously in the silence that prevailed.

Suddenly, Gohan attacked, leaping at Cell as fast as he could and sending a kick at the Android's face. Cell caught his leg though and, keeping a firm grip, held Gohan in place. Gohan growled in frustration when he realized that his attack didn't break through and he tried to break from Cell's grip. But he couldn't move and the grip Cell was using was starting to hurt.

"Oh… I bet that must hurt, doesn't it Gohan. Guess it's not so funny now that I'm the strongest here huh?" suggested Cell in a mocking voice. Growling in anger, Gohan sent his other foot aimed at Cell's face, only to have that leg caught by Cell's other free hand.

Gohan soon found himself suspended in that position, both his legs caught and unable to be freed. Attempting to free himself, Gohan bent forward and threw his hand at Cell's face, firing a golden ki ball from his palm as swiftly as he could.

Cell had bent back in response and just as the ball had passed over him, Cell bent back up and spun Gohan around, releasing him at a giant mound of rock in the distance.

Gohan was sent flying straight at the mound of dirt, and before Gohan could hit it, the young Saiyan spun through the air and landed at a vertical angle to the ground, feet on the giant rock.

He was about to turn and make an attack on Cell when suddenly, he was over come by the light from a fired ki blast heading straight for him, not doubt one of Cell's. Acting as quickly as possible, Gohan leapt out of the energy attacks path and into the air, the blast striking the giant rock and exploding on impact, the smoke and blast consuming Gohan in a burning sensation of pain.

Finding a way out of this and deciding to hide for the moment, Gohan flew down to the crater caused by the explosion below and hid behind an upturned rock, blocking him from view with the smoke helping him conceal himself.

Watching, Gohan saw Cell appear on the cliff above, a smirk on his face with his eyes narrowed down on the crater below. Since Cell couldn't see Gohan, he was not sure he had survived or not, but as always, the mighty android always found a solution to his problems.

Holding out his hand and aiming it at some random boulder sitting somewhere at the base of the crater, Cell fired a green energy blast, destroying the boulder and sending more dust, smoke and rubble hurling into the air.

The blast had missed Gohan by a few meters, and the young Saiyan shielded his face from the flying debris. He realized that hiding would be pointless, and all he could do was bide some time so he could think of a way to beat Cell.

'There has to be a way to beat that monster, he's too strong to fight head on!'

Cell smirked, his eyes searching the smoking rubble and ledges below.

"Remember, a few days ago I was the one hiding, I needed time to stall and think of a new strategy to beat my opponents. Is that what you are doing now Gohan?" asked Cell, shouting his words into the smoke below. He knew that Gohan could hear him, and he knew exactly the right buttons to push.

Gohan bared his teeth and clenched his fist, restraining himself from lashing ut at his opponent. He hid his ki as best he could so that Cell wouldn't be able to be able to detect him, but he knew his efforts would be futile. He was also aware that Cell knew he was here.

"Your beloved Piccolo's cells are apart of me, and I can sense that you're alive down there kid. What would your dear father say if he saw you hiding like a coward?" asked Cell.

That really got Gohan's nerves flowing, and leaping out from his hiding place at Cell in a rage, Gohan charged.

"BOO!" shouted Gohan as he flew full speed at Cell, dust hurling out of the way as he made his way towards the android, intent on finishing the bug off once and for all. Cell smirked when Gohan appeared, and just as Gohan appeared in front of him, he disappeared, just as Gohan punched at him.

When his attack hit nothing, Gohan tracked Cell along the rocky battlefield, the ground disturbed and uprooted from their previous fight.

Seeing Cell appear floating above the ground some distance away with dust blowing out in all directions from his energy, Gohan went onto the attack, yelling loudly as he charged.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Power levels**

**Cell:**

**Perfect Cell (Full power): 12 billion**

**Gohan:**

**Super Saiyan 2: 11.25 billion**

**Goku:**

**Super Saiyan: 4.9 billion (Super Saiyan beyond his max in a fit of rage on the verge of ascending)**

**Alaric:**

**Base: 90 million (after sensu heal)**

**Vegeta:**

**Base: 50 million**

**Mirai Trunks:**

**Base: 49 million**

**Piccolo: 2.2 billion**

**Krillin: 60 million**

**Tien: 55 million**

**Yamcha: 53 million**

**Android 16: 2.5 billion**

**Hercule: 120**

**Lime: 5**

**Erran: 4.8**

**Anya: 4.5**

**Please Read and REVIEW!**


	38. Hero's Fall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 37**

Yelling at the top of his lungs as he charged, Gohan swiftly made his way towards Cell, dust hurling into the air as he past over the ground.

Cell grinned, seeing Gohan making his way towards him in a rage. He knew he had made the Saiyan child mad, but that wouldn't stop him, not now.

Appearing in front of Cell a few seconds later Gohan threw a left jab at Cell's face. Cell backed off to the side, avoiding the punch easily. Gohan then went in with a right round house kick, sending more dust into the air but missing his target once again when Cell backed off further.

Frustrated at his inability to hit his opponent, Gohan went in for ki enflamed attacks, charging up towards Cell and sending more punches and kicks at the android. Cell ducked and avoided all of Gohan's attacks easily, backing off as Gohan continued futilely trying to hit him.

Ducking a right punch aimed at his face, Cell backed off and, seeing a flaw in one of Gohan's ki enflamed attacks, side stepped Gohan's jab and swiftly caught it, keeping hi firm and making sure Gohan wouldn't move. Gohan growled in frustration at being caught again and tried to break free. However, even with his strongest pull, he couldn't move.

"Come on, you're going to have to try harder then that," said Cell. Gohan screamed when Cell snapped his arm, bending it in the opposite way to his elbow and keeping him in an arm lock. Cell smiled and floated closer to Gohan, whispering into his ear.

"You're not paying any attention to my moves, Goku taught you better then this… didn't he?" asked Cell with a grin. Gohan growled.

"YES… HE… DID!" Gohan shouted, spinning around and swiping out at Cell with a left roundhouse kick. Cell disappeared though and Gohan tracked him, even though Cell was moving at speeds faster then him.

Suddenly sensing a back handed fist coming from behind to his right, Gohan glanced behind him and blocked the incoming attack, wincing slightly from the pain inflicted from the attack. Even though he had blocked it, it still hurt like hell. Pushing the fist away Gohan spun around and was about to attack Cell when he was kicked in the face by one of Cell's own roundhouse kicks.

Gohan was sent flying from the kick and as Gohan was flying through the air, Cell appeared above him and jack hammered the young Saiyan into the ground below, burying the young Saiyan under rubble and forming a crater 2 meters deep.

It took Gohan a while, but he managed to dig himself out from under all the boulders and rubble. He had taken quite a beating and was bruised up in all places, a trickle of blood running down from the corner of his mouth.

Looking up to locate his opponent, Gohan saw Cell floating above him among a small cloud of dust. Gohan wasn't able to see what Cell was doing at first, but when the dust finally lifted, Gohan's eyes and mouth fell open.

With two fingers at his forehead and a serious scowl on his face, Cell glared down at the young Saiyan below, a golden light appearing at the tips of his two fingers against his head. Gohan knew what that attack was and couldn't help but stare in absolute shock. Cell was using the Special beam cannon.

Throwing back his arm, Cell through his fingers forward and launched the twirling beam of energy at his opponent, the golden beam shooting through the air like a bullet and straight at Gohan.

Realizing the danger he was in, Gohan crossed his arms over his face and crouched, the beam striking at his defenses and drilling in deep. The attack burned his ski and, preventing the attack from drilling straight through him, Gohan used his ki to help. It took a lot of effort to withstand the beam, and when the beam had reached its preferable time limit, it exploded, the beam's destructive power being far greater then what Gohan was expecting. The explosion consumed him in a fiery ball of death and when the explosion and smoke cleared, it was revealed that, despite the crater it created, it failed to destroy Gohan.

Uncrossing his arms and glaring up at Cell, Gohan's teal eyes suddenly became half-idled and Gohan fell on his left knee. He crouched over from exhaustion and supported himself by placing his right arm on his right knee, shutting one eye to bite back the aching pain searing through his body from lack of energy.

Landing 15 feet in front of Gohan, Cell grinned and walked over causally, knowing that the young Saiyan was unable to attack due to his loss of energy. However, Gohan was still in Super Saiyan and was still a threat, but Cell didn't worry, like Gohan's power would be able to stop him.

"Now that felt like a Piccolo technique," said Cell. Gohan, baring his teeth looked up, one eye open fully while his left eye was half open. His body ached just from moving his head.

Cell smirked at the look on Gohan's face as he slowly approached. "I really didn't think the Special Beam cannon packed that much of a punch," continued the android, stopping in front of Gohan's kneeling form.

Gohan dropped his head, closed his eyes and bit back his tongue to stop him from whimpering. He tried to block Cell out from his world and attempted to get back as much energy as he could. Cell lowered his smirk slightly to a smile and dropped himself to Gohan's level, kneeling in front of the young Saiyan and narrowing his eyes on him.

"But maybe it's just that much stronger now that it's coming from me, what do you think of that?" asked Cell. Gohan didn't say anything, he just continued to kneel in silence, eyes closed and head hanging. Cell noticed this and smiled a very sinister smile, "Are you even awake?"

Smirking a very large smirk, Cell proceeded to push at Gohan's buttons again, wanting to get Gohan's juices flowing into the fight, since he was the only one who could put up a descent fight against him.

Chuckling under his breath, Cell spoke. "You're letting your friends down again…"

That got the desired effect Cell was looking for, resulting in Gohan's head shooting up and his hand shooting forward to point directly at Cell's face at point blank range.

Moving faster then Gohan could see, Cell bent back sharply, avoiding the thick narrow beam of golden energy that shot out of Gohan's palm. It barely grazed his chest and, when the beam died down; Cell back flipped and crouched down on all fours in front of Gohan, a confident smirk on his face.

Puzzled at what Cell was doing, Gohan suddenly was grabbed on the face and driven back by the hand shooting forward at him from Cell. Incredibly, Cell was using Piccolo's special stretching arm technique, and putting it to good use, Cell started driving Gohan through the many boulders, mounds and cliffs behind the young Saiyan. Gohan went through all obstacles, and the pain Gohan felt was unbearable. He screamed as he was continuously thrown through the solid rock objects.

"I posses the greatest power in the universe!" yelled Cell, his expression turning into one of pure evil madness. "And I'll use them all to make you perish!"

Releasing Gohan when he thought the young Saiyan had had enough, Cell pulled his arm back and returned it to its normal length and size back at his side, clenching and flexing his fingers.

When Gohan was released he had found himself buried under tons of rubble from the collapse of a rocky cliff above him. He felt like he had been run over by a car and was even more bruised up then before, his gi ripped in several places and his forehead cut and bleeding.

Unveiling himself from the rubble, Gohan staggered over towards a giant rocky mound sticking to about 3 stories high and hid among the rubble and boulders behind it. He gasped for breath and fell back against the stone structure, sweat infecting his brow and his mouth agape, eyes tightly shut.

"It's… it's like fighting a… an illusion," panted Gohan, opening his eyes and glancing behind to where Cell was. He could sense Cell approaching his hiding place, his footsteps crunching on the ground behind the mound of rock.

Gohan shivered at the thought of further beating and he hid himself even more, concealing himself behind a narrow craves. But he soon found out that not even a rocky mound would be able to hide him for long, and a few seconds later, he felt the entire half of the structure split in two, one half collapsing to the ground and into a pile of smoking rubble. Cell had punched a clean uppercut into the stone like structure, easily revealing Gohan from his hiding place.

Gohan was hiding behind a small chunk of rock and was staring at cell in fear, sweat running down the side of his face.

Cell smirked at Gohan's expression. "Hiding only proves your cowardice my young fighter," said Cell mockingly. Gohan, having enough of this hide and seek game decided to make a break for it. He fazed out into super speed and started weaving through the rocky desert, zipping through maze like boulders, zapping under low over hangs and hopping over mounds of rock. The Z-fighters watching form a distance could barely track his movements.

When Gohan thought he had lost Cell and had moved a few kilometers from his opponent, Gohan reappeared next to a steep rocky slope next to a rocky mountain. However, when he heard the foot stomping next to him against the rock like slope, he realized that it was pointless to try and run from Cell.

Glancing to his left, he saw Cell glaring at him with a grin on his face and his arms crossed, his feet stationed on the slope so that he wouldn't slip and fall.

"That really hurt didn't it Gohan? Facing your fears would have been far less painful," said Cell, looking like he hadn't even broken a sweat in pursuing the young Saiyan. Gohan gasped in shock but then dropped into a fighting stance, glaring at his opponent and readying himself. Cell chuckled.

"Still wanting to fight? Well take your best shot, you can't hit me," mocked the android.

Attacking anyway, Gohan charged, sending a swift punch at Cell's mid section. The android ducked under Gohan's punch and, while Gohan was flying over him, kicked him into the air with a loud shock wave. The force of the blow was able to knock the wind out of Gohan and just as he was soaring through the air, Cell fired three energy rings at Gohan, binding him tightly.

Gohan found himself hovering 10 stories above the ground, feet, arms and hands bounded to his sides. He struggled to break free, growling and yelling under his breath. The binds burnt at his sides and tightened around him. It too was unbearable and all Gohan did was wither under the tight cuffs.

Cell appeared in front of Gohan, floating 25 meters away with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Another Vegeta move out of the hat, hope it's not too tight," said Cell. Gohan growled through bared teeth and tried in vein to break free from the binds. However, the binds were too tight and all Gohan did was struggle under the strain. But then, when Cell positioned himself to fire the familiar Kamehameha wave did Gohan start to struggle more, determined to break free.

A blue energy ball appeared in Cell's palms, lighting up the ever fearsome grin on his face. "Stop me if you've heard this one before…"

Gohan growled and struggled harder, trying to snap his arms and legs apart to break the energy binds. Even though it didn't work much, he could feel them slacken slightly. Cell smirked at Gohan's efforts and decided to finish the fight off once and for all.

"One final move and game over…!"

Letting out a cry, Gohan powered up, the binds starting to give way under his strength.

"KAMEHAME… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" cried Cell, firing the bulging blue beam at the young Saiyan.

The following events happened in slow motion. As the beam approached and closed in on the young Saiyan, Gohan let out a final scream and powered up to his maximum, and with all his might, he managed to break free, the energy binds disintegrating as he broke his arms and legs apart.

Cell gasped when he saw Gohan free himself and watched the young Saiyan maneuver out of the Kamehameha wave's path. As Gohan plummeted to the ground below, Cell allowed a smirk to spread across his face.

"He's… got a spark left…"

Cell's words couldn't be any more right, as Gohan had wasted all of his energy in trying to break free. The Z-fighters gasped in shock when Gohan powered down to his base form, his black hair returning and his teal eyes flashing jet black once more. His tattered and bruised form hit the stone ground instantly and he fell limp, his face showing his pain and stress.

Cell chuckled at how easy it was to knock Gohan out of the count and floated down to him. He was certain he had tired Gohan out completely but wasn't quite sure and went to investigate.

When Cell landed, a bolt of blue electrical currents simmered up his form, like electricity over a metallic wire. He was still standing strong, and the smirk on his face said it all.

"And I thought Goku promised a challenge for me from you boy! I was sure that if you got angry you would obviously surpass my expectations. To bad that Alaric is near death and isn't here to watch his own brother suffer. It's sad, I almost feel guilty" chastised Cell, striding over to Gohan's unconscious form.

He smiled down at Gohan evilly, but when he saw Gohan choke and look up, his expression turned to one of utter surprise.

While Gohan was sitting up, the young Saiyan opened one eye and looked up at his opponent, seeing him towering over him with a confident smile on his face. Gohan's power had dropped amazingly low, and he didn't know if he would be able to take another punch. Cell laughed at the sight.

"Ahh… there must be something you're still anxious to prove Gohan. How amusing, I wish it had come to this sooner," said Cell, reaching down and picking Gohan up by the throat. Gohan gasped when he was lifted off his feet, one hand wrapped around the wrist of the culprit now squeezing the life out him.

Gohan chocked and coughed, clawing at Cell's hand to let him go. But it was all in vein as Gohan's vision started blurring out and the sounds of Cell's laughter reached his ears.

"The whole world is resting on your hands, you're the savior," said Cell. Gohan opened his eyes too look down at Cell once more and was about to blast him when cell applied pressure, forcing Gohan's hands to his wrist. Gohan clawed at his hand even more until lack of air prevented him from doing so and he lost all strength, not to mention his consciousness.

His arms fell to his side lifeless and his eyes closed, his last breath being one of sheer gurgling and slow motion. His death came quick, and Gohan blacked out.

Cell grinned at his success and smiled. "Good night Gohan!" Then, extending his arm to the side and opening his palm, a golden ball of energy appeared, Cell gathering energy into one final attack. The glow of the attack reflected off Gohan's relatively smooth skin and onto the ground around them. Blue lightning began flickering around cell once more, the bolts ruthlessly striking the nearby objects and floor beneath their feet, burning it severely.

"GOHAN! NO!" cried Piccolo. The Z-fighters couldn't do anything but watch. They knew they wouldn't be able to reach Gohan in time and they all knew it would be pointless to make a move since Cell would be able to cut them all down easily. And with Mirai and Vegeta out, they were nothing but useless.

"Without your father and brother holding your hand, you really are nothing," said Cell. He was sure that Gohan was unconscious now and wasn't able to hear him, however, he thought that he would have a little bit of fun with the young Saiyan and taunt his corpse a little more before annihilating him.

The android didn't know how wrong he was when he thought Gohan was out…

"D-Dad, A-Alaric" Gohan whispered…

"I know you sacrificed yourself to keep anyone else from getting hurt. You're counting on me and I'm going to prove that I'm not weak anymore. You sacrificed yourself to save us and I won't let you DOWN!"

Gohan returned to the real world instantly, feeling the rush of new power reaching him from his inner self. It was awesome, and the young Saiyan grasped it, held it, and used it to free himself of any final weakness infecting his system. He had a gift, he was a gift, and he was going to fight to the last breath!

Seeing Cell smiling at him smugly only fueled the rage that had filled him in the beginning and it spurred him on, giving him energy and courage too fight on. Now, it was time to finish this!

Swiftly and suddenly, Gohan kneed Cell in the face, causing the android to release his grip and fall back, staggering in shock. Gohan used this opportunity to break the barriers of his power and landed, crouching low and balling his fists. His eyes flashed turquoise and, free of any restraints, powered up to Super Saiyan.

"YOU'RE FINISHED CELL!" screamed Gohan, throwing his head back and letting out the loudest scream he could muster, his energy soaring beyond Cell's and reaching its breaking point.

Fully pushing past his restraints, Gohan transformed, his hair spiking on end and his golden aura surrounding with bolts of blue lightning. His hair darkened a strong gold and his muscles bulged slightly, strengthening and gaining new energy.

The plan shook violently when a sudden shock wave pierced the silence, Gohan's anger snapping and his energy releasing in one giant explosion.

The Z-fighters were absolutely baffled when the full force of Gohan's energy hit them. It was unbelievable! Gohan's ki level had jumped stronger then Cell's. The thought of this made them cry in joy!

"Gohan has found the second level of Super Saiyan!" they all yelled.

Stopping his yells of rage, Gohan focused his rage solemnly on Cell and growled, his teeth bared and his eyes glowing a dark turquoise. They flashed every time his golden energy passed his eyes and his skin glowed whenever a bolt of lightning flickered from his warping energy.

Vegeta grumbled in the background at Gohan having surpassed him… again!

"Like I said before Cell, you're finished," stated Gohan, tensing up and clenching his fists. Cell gasped in shock but growled soon after, pumping up whatever courage he could grasp and powered up! His form surrounded with a golden aura, joined by bolts of blue lightning that rocketed intensely upwards.

"FINISHED? I'll tell you when I'm finished boy, when you are drowning in hell!" screamed Cell, taking off in the opposite direction to Gohan and stopping when he was at least 100 yards away on the flat, desert surroundings. Gohan just glared at Cell, a current of electricity shooting past him.

Smirking, Cell cupped his hands behind him and took the Kamehameha powering up stance, his golden aura shooting up around him with blue bolts of electricity shooting around him. The ground began to shake as Cell powered his Kamehameha to maximum strength, a ball of blue energy appearing in his palms.

Cell grinned and shouted at Gohan who didn't even make a move to fire a counter Kamehameha wave. "My old power doesn't even compare to how powerful I have become! Witness the full wrath of my Ultra Perfect form, and know what it's like to feel true pain!"

The blue ball of energy in his palms strengthened in force, the ground cracking and continuing to shake violently. Bolts of blue electricity began to shoot out from Cell's blue energy ball as he charged it up to as far as it would go.

"This one blast is capable of destroying you all, including this planet! Do you boy have the courage and strength to stop me, or are you just frozen with fear that you can't?" taunted Cell.

Gohan merely narrowed his eyes while Cell continued charging the attack, a fierce wind picking up around him. The Z-fighters were shocked at the tremendous power Cell was using in the Kamehameha wave and just stood helplessly watching. Alaric and Android 16 were unfazed by such a force, and the Z-fighters found their calm and collected mood quite puzzling. They ignored them and focused solemnly on the match before them.

Cell smiled at Gohan. "So you don't have the courage to stop me! Then the end of the world is on your hands!"

Gohan frowned, a bolt of electricity passing his eyes. "We'll see…"

Cell's eyes widened maddeningly and he shot his hands forward. "GO TO HELL!" he screamed, releasing the attack upon the young Saiyan. The blast would easily consume him, as well as the entire planet if nothing was placed before it to stop it. The Z-fighters were shocked that Gohan hadn't even bothered to fire a counter Kamehameha wave, let alone try to defend himself.

Seeing the beam close in on him, Gohan narrowed his eyes and stuck out his hand. Cell's attack closed the final distance between it and its target and impacted against Gohan's hand. Cell's eyes bulged from its sockets when he saw Gohan merely catch it with his bare hand, the blast having no effect.

"WHAT!?" Cell cried, pushing more energy into his attack. He suddenly found that he had no more energy to give and watched helplessly as Gohan walked forward, blast in hand and vibrating off his palm uselessly.

The Z-fighters watched in shock as Gohan slowly and effortlessly walked towards Cell, hand still outstretched and holding Cell's attack where it was. When Gohan was within 10 meters of Cell, still holding on to the blast, Gohan glared at his opponent and smirked.

"Now let's see how effective this attack of yours is Cell."

Cell screamed when he felt his from start to give way under the strain of the outpour of power he was feeding into his attack. "NO! NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Growling under his breath, Gohan fired a golden blast of his own into Cell's Kamehameha wave, the blast forcing its way into Cell's and soon, over powering it by a mile. Cell saw his closing fate when his blast disintegrated and he was consumed by Gohan's gigantic attack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!"

The beam ripped and burnt Cell's body away, his death seemed to slow into slow motion as Cell's body parts began to break away. His scream echoed on, the pain becoming unbearable as he was slowly turned to ash.

When his body was fully gone within the golden beam of death, along with his Final cell which exploded into nothing, Gohan aimed the beam up into space.

The attack continued on for miles, people all around the planet seeing it as a light flying up into the heavens, taking whatever it was contained within that fiery column of death.

Seen from any near by satellites, the beam trailed on and on, flying at speeds unimaginable through human eyes and straight into the solar systems sun.

After a small explosion had occurred on the sun's surface from the beam of golden lights collision, the beam suddenly disappeared, its energy disintegrating into golden particles and soon, vanished all together.

Back on earth, Gohan stood valiantly in the centre of the desert, surrounded by the round crater formed by his energy and attack.

The young half breed had his fist held up in victory and a victory grin on his face. His turquoise eyes trailed off into the sky above.

The light sparkled in Gohan's eyes, a current of electricity running up his outstretched arm and exploding on the tip of his fists, the sparks flying everywhere with a bang.

At that moment, a lightning bolt struck his fist, the current of electricity spreading across his body and forming a blue aura around his Super Saiyan 2 glow. One day, people would look to this picture as a person looking upon the one true hero of the universe, the strongest by far.

"Dad… I did it," whispered Gohan, closing his eyes, allowing himself to bask in the warming light of the sun. Cell… was finally… gone…

-Dbz-

The battle was won! And with the fight over, the Z-fighters were able to rest. Those who had been knocked down by Cell's power got to their feet, and as soon as they were all up, gazed out onto the battlefield where much of the fighting had taken place.

They all grinned as they saw Gohan standing at the beginning end of the large crater that was formed by the final attack that had taken place. Still in Super Saiyan 2, the child was staring up into the sky, panting with both his hands fisted at his sides. With a smile, Gohan's eyes became half-lidded and he fell over backwards, falling to the ground with exhaustion. But as soon as the fight had ended, the three children ran free of Alaric's protective arms and over to Gohan, surrounding the young Saiyan lying sprawled out, a smile on his face and eyes still open. He looked very relieved. The girls knelt around him, gazing happily down at him as well.

"Gohan!" Lime exclaimed. "You did it! You beat Cell!"

"You're amazing Gohan!" Erran shouted happily as well. Gohan grinned at them, chuckling in spite of the pain he felt coursing through his body. It was just then he sensed Goku and the others land all around him, smiling down at him proudly. Kasia, Jenna, 18 and 16 approached too, joining the crowds. However, they all kept their distance, giving the boy some space to breathe as he recovered from his fierce battle. If anyone could have pulled it off any better, it was him. The child laughed, looking around at all his friends and family members standing around him.

"W-Well…I couldn't have done it without you guys," the young Saiyan said, blinking with his turquoise eyes wavering. "Thank you all…"

"Ahh, don't mention it kid," Piccolo exclaimed, crossing his arms and taking a step forward. "You did all the hard work!"

"We'd be toast if it wasn't for you, Gohan," Yamcha continued in place.

"It'd take a lot of hard work for us to get to your level," Krillin said as well.

Everyone congratulated the child, even Vegeta who said his silently so that no one could hear him. He wasn't one to share any gratitude or congrats around his fellow Z-fighters, being so prideful and everything. Still, he did show respect every now and then. He smiled down at Gohan and nodded to him, the young Saiyan catching this through the corner of his blurry vision. After a moment or two, things came back into focus, and he saw his dad push through the crowd and kneel down beside him, helping him into his lap. With his hand held underneath the young Saiyan's head and his other hand under his legs, Goku smiled down at his son with pride. They both stared at each other, sharing happy smiles in this little moment.

"We're all proud of you Gohan," Alaric said, kneeling down beside Gohan. "You did great…"

Gohan chuckled. "Thanks. So I'm guessing you didn't…" His brother just shook his head, still smiling with his eyes wavering.

"Not this time, I think dying once is more than enough for me."

"Come on…we'll get you fixed up. You're looking even worse then usual. That was a real beating you took out there against Cell," Goku exclaimed amusingly, propping him up for travel.

But as the older Saiyan prepared to transport his son, Alaric suddenly reeled to the side and threw up, blood spilling onto the ground and his armor top. This shocked Goku and the others, and when they saw the wound, they remembered what had happened. Lime, Erran, Piccolo, Trunks and Krillin moved forward, gasping and looking worried now. Even Vegeta became concerned, taking a step forward. The young Solorian coughed and choked, more blood splattering onto his top as he fell to the ground and gazed up at the Saiyan. His expression was pained, tears welling up in the child's eyes. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, joining the flow.

"I-I think you gave me a bad bean," Alaric said through a horse voice. Goku gritted his teeth.

"No Alaric! Don't say that!" the Saiyan said. Lime looked at the older Saiyan with concern and a strong need to help her crush. Erran and Anya were acting the same for their friend/crush.

"Quick! We have to get him to a hospital!" Lime stated.

Kasia suddenly came in and took Lime and Erran by their shirts, pulling them back and taking them into her arms. The two young girls hugged their guardian, staring down at Alaric who coughed and choked even more. He was in incredible pain, and they too felt it. All the girls who had taken to their parents began to sob, tears running down from their eyes.

"I-Is he g-going t-to die…?" Anya asked in a soft, saddened tone. Jenna shook her head, taking her daughter into a tighter embrace and running her hand through her hair, soothing her.

"No he isn't Anya…he isn't…" But that didn't help. Alaric still coughed up blood, trembling in his father's arms and looking like hell. He was in pain, gazing with hurt up at his friends, hanging onto the edge of life itself. Piccolo moved forward, also coming to kneel by Alaric and placed his hand over his wound. He looked down with worry, with Trunks also joining them. The Namekian gritted his teeth and looked up at Goku.

"He's in critical condition…" the Namekian stated.

"He needs a Senzu Bean!" Mirai continued, turning to the older Saiyan beside him. "Quick, give him one!"

"N-No…wait!" Alaric suddenly spoke, grabbing his father's hand. Goku, reacting instinctively, gripped his son's hand in response. Everyone turned to Alaric, seeing him trembling in the older Saiyan's presence. It was from here tears began streaming from the child's eyes, his expression still pained. "A-A Senzu b-bean won't help. M-My heart is partially destroyed…"

Goku shook his head, also feeling tears come to his eyes. "W-What…no…"

"He's right," 16 said, gazing down upon Alaric and the group beneath him, who turned their sights on him. The giant android's eyes flickered, giving him clear readouts of their situation. He frowned sadly. "Cell's attack had punctured partially through the main part of his circulatory system, and partially scorched his heart. All that is left keeping him alive is his energy and spirit," the android said, looking up. "There's nothing we can do for him…his bodily functions are failing."

"No! NO!" Goku shouted, looking around desperately and turning to the others around him. "There has to be something we can do! I am not going to lose my son!"

"Dad…" Gohan whispered.

"No!" The older Saiyan stated firmly. "No! I will not give up on him! I never have!" Goku continued. "We'll take him to Dende…he can help!"

"D-Dad," Alaric whispered, gripping his father's hand more. His father looked down at him, still desperate. When he did, his son smiled, tears still trickling from his eyes. Everyone was silent, and was listening to the young Solorian speak. "Y-You won't l-lose me…I-I'm always…h-here…"

Lime, overwhelmed with fear for Alaric and sadness, hugged Kasia tightly and hid her face, along with Erran. Anya did too, neither of them able to watch this. Their mothers were on the verge of tears too, as well as everyone else who was watching. They couldn't take it. The pains Alaric felt must have been the worse he had ever experienced.

Alaric grinned, holding onto his father's hand tightly. "T-Tell mom…I-I'll miss her…and t-that I l-love h-her…"

Goku gasped and panicked, gripping his son's hand tighter and holding his head up towards him more. Their eyes remained locked all the way through to the end. "NO ALARIC! I'm not going to let you die…no …not here…not again" the Saiyan said, tears suddenly beginning to stream out of his eyes. He held his son's hand to his chest, not wanting to let go. Alaric's energy was dropping, wavering with his life on the verge of collapse. "Not here…I won't…"

The young Solorian choked, blood filling his mouth and seeping out of the corners. The pain was intense, and he was slowly slipping away. But he held on, just so he could see his friends for the last time. "It's okay…I-I want it t-to be this way," Alaric whispered. "I…just want t-to know…that I-I'll always be there…in your hearts…" he gazed up at his friends. "A-All of you…" He then turned to Gohan's, reaching out and grabbing his gi with a weak, trembling hand. The young demi-Saiyan grabbed Alaric's hand too, staring at him with tears of his own coming to his eyes. "I-I'll miss y-you all…Don't forget to keep training, you have a planet to protect now."

With the last of his strength, he looked around at the faces of his loved ones, trembling with his vision blurring. With his smile still in place, he gazed once more up at his father and uttered his last words. "G-Good-bye…friends…" His strength left him, and he closed his eyes, falling back. His grip disappeared from his father's hand and Gohan's hand, sliding out and falling limp at his sides. His ki completely vanished. His tail fell limp as well, and the necklace he wore around his neck, once sparkling, and now faded in light.

Everyone around Alaric wept, tears streaming down their faces. Lime, Erran and Anya cried into their mother who tried their best not to cry. Goku, having felt his son die in his very arms, hugged the child close to him and cried, tears falling onto his tattered clothes as Gohan hugged his older brother, shedding tears. Piccolo also shed tears, shutting his eyes and looking away, trembling. Tears fell free of Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, 18 and Mirai, all of them gazing upon the body of Alaric. Even Vegeta cried. With tears running down his cheeks, the Prince of Saiyans shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, looking away just as Piccolo had done. 16, though could not shed his own tears, also gazed sadly, a small drop falling free of his eye. It ran down his cheek before leaving him and falling to the earth, staining it just as everyone else had done. Through this whole time, Alaric remained lifeless. His face remained peaceful as always, as though he was asleep with a small smile on his face.

Goku sobbed, hugging his son tightly to him. It was then after crying out did he move back, eyes red and looking down at his son. He was gone, and there was nothing he could do now. It was amazing though. Alaric accepted death without fear, submissive even if his end had come. This was proof that the boy was braver then any of them could of ever been, and stronger by spirit and of heart. Goku blinked, his last tears falling. Suddenly, as though called by the heavens itself, Alaric's body suddenly became transparent, his weight vanishing from the Son father's arms. Blue specks and sparkles of energy suddenly lifted into the air, the young Solorian's image fully vanishing into thin air, replaced by this formation of blue energy. The Z-fighters gasped, all of them moving back as the twinkling specks floated up and around them, moving into their mists. Everyone gazed awe struck at the specks floating around them, seemingly having minds of their own. But then, with the wind, the energy lifted up into the skies before disappearing, floating off in all different directions. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Trunks stood up, joining their friends to watch the sparkling mist vanish.

Seconds later, it was gone…and so was Alaric…

Kami's Lookout…

Some time later…

It was some time after the Cell Games had ended, and after gathering up their senses, the Z-fighters left. Behind, they left the T.V crew, Hercule and with no answers for them. All they had to do was make up whatever it was that needed to be said. Since they had been blown away at the last moments of the Cell Games and were incapacitated at the time to witness the final seconds of the battle, they assumed something heroic must have happened. The T.V crew was even gullible enough to listen to Hercule's part of the story. Because he 'knew' so much about this, they figured he must have had something to do with Cell's defeat. However, whatever the foreign group decided did not matter to the Z-Team in the least. All they wanted to do now was repair the damages that have been made, and renew all lives.

Everyone was broken, inside and out. Though Cell had been defeated once and for all, Alaric's death had hit them all hard. All their hopes and happiness that was supposed to have risen after their victory was drowned away by sorrow and sadness. Bulma and her family, who had been watching the fight through their hidden cameras, had witnessed the whole thing and were shattered as much as everyone else. Immediately at the conclusion of the Cell Games, the scientist flew up to the Lookout as fast as she could. This left several members of the Z-fighters questioning what had happened. Chi-Chi was among them. She knew nothing of her son's death, and thought that everything was going to be okay. But little did she know was of the sadness that was to come when her husband returned with the bad news. But then again…there was still some hope left to turn too…

Shenron…

As soon as the entire group returned to the Lookout with Lime, Erran, Anya and their parents in tow, they brought the seven dragon balls Mr. Popo had collected together and summoned the dragon. With the skies turning dark and the unison of the seven mystical orbs opening that door to the world beneath them, Shenron came forth in a magnificent display of golden light and booming thunder. Within seconds, the dragon appeared in the skies above them, his extremely long body coiling around the Lookout, enveloping them all as he gazed upon those who had summoned him. With Goku, Piccolo, Dende, Gohan, Mirai, Krillin and 18 at the head of the pack, they gazed up at the mighty dragon with bleak, plain expressions. Everyone was monotone at the moment; however Lime and her family friends were gazing up in awe. Never in their lives have they ever seen such a mighty beast before. He was magnificent as ever. Surely he would be able to help them.

The dragon glared down at the Z-fighters with his big, red, glowing eyes, seeing them gazing up at him in silence. With his large maw in motion, he began to speak. "I have come to grant you three wishes…speak them now so that I may go!"

The group looked amongst each other, smiling slightly and nodding in unified agreement. They have talked of this the moment they had returned. And now with Shenron summoned, they could proceed. Vegeta hung back in the background with his arms crossed, leaning against a pillar and glaring up at the dragon. 18 stood by Krillin, with Yamcha and Tien standing behind them. Bulma was standing amongst them, baby Trunks held in her arms. 16 stood beside Vegeta by the Lookout's prestige building pillars, staring blankly into space. Mr. Popo took his place by Dende, all eyes gazing up at Shenron. So, with their assumed positions on the Lookout's surface, they began.

Goku stepped forward, calling up to the dragon. "Shenron! We wish that all the people killed by the androids and Cell be brought back to life!" the Saiyan shouted, his voice easily carrying on to the dragon's ears. The magical dragon heard this and nodded affirmatively.

"It shall be done…"

Goku smiled and nodded back, watching the dragon's eyes shine brightly as he made that wish possible. During this, the older Saiyan looked back at his friends cheerfully, who stared back in surprise. "Because Alaric was killed by Cell, he should be brought back to life along with the others!"

Gohan grinned. "That means he'll be back!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Yamcha exclaimed, turning to Line and the others standing behind him. "Don't worry girls, you'll see Alaric soon enough! Just keep a weather eye over the horizon!"

Lime, Erran and Anya nodded before returning their eyes to the dragon soaring above them. Shenron's leathery hide weaved through the skies, glowing brilliantly in the dark. It was a whole sight to behold. But what was more amazing was his magic. You can ask him anything and he'll do his best to answer the call. Within moments, after watching the dragon's eyes waver under his golden glow, they died a bit in their intensity and Shenron looked back down at those he was answering.

"Your first wish has been granted!" the dragon said. "State your second wish!"

The entire gang grinned, with Piccolo closing his eyes and immediately extending his senses out over the planet. In his effort, he went out in search for Alaric's ki. The others did so too, and waited with anticipation. They all expected to find their young comrade soon. During their search, they scanned over the Cell Games arena and the areas around it. If Alaric would show up, it would be somewhere there. But when they couldn't sense him there, they further widened their search. Amazingly enough, even Vegeta went on searching with his senses, eyes closed and concentration fully locked on this task. 16's eyes cast over the edge of the Lookout, also joining the team in searching for the young Solorian. However, as it turned out, his systems were scrambling by a strange signal in the air. His readouts were locking onto Alaric alright, but the funny thing was, he appeared to be everywhere. It was about the time 16 ceased searching did the Z-fighters finally scan the entire planet. When they couldn't find Alaric anywhere, they all opened their eyes and looked around at each other.

"Hey…did you guys manage to find Alaric's energy signal?" Yamcha asked. Tien shook his head, so did Krillin.

"Nope," the tri-clops replied.

"Zilch! Nothing…" Krillin exclaimed.

"I couldn't find him either," 18 stated. Yamcha looked in some other direction, looking both nervous and puzzled at the same time.

"Well that's strange…"

Mirai turned to Gohan and Goku, a similar expression of confusion and worry edged in his features. He blinked as soon as his sights settled on the spiky haired Saiyan standing at the head of the pack. "Sorry Goku, I can't seem to get a lock on him…"

Piccolo nodded in agreement. "We can't find him anywhere," the Namekian stated.

"That means something must be wrong," Dende added, stepping forward in concern. Gohan furrowed his brow and looked at the ground in serious thought. A moment later, he turned back to Shenron floating above their heads.

"Hey Shenron! Are you sure you wished everyone killed by Cell and the androids back to life?" Gohan called. The dragon drifted in closer, a growl escaping his throat.

"Yes!" the dragon said. "I never leave a possible wish unfulfilled or incomplete! What is it you have a problem with?" he asked.

Goku blinked, becoming more anxious then ever. He stepped forward, tightening his hands into nervous fists. "Well…you see, we wished everyone killed by all those we have listed, and that should include Alaric shouldn't it? Why can't we sense him if you wished him back to life?" the Saiyan asked. Shenron glowered at him, eyes flashing. Everyone knew something was up, but they couldn't explain what the problem was.

"I…could not bring that one soul back to life because…" Shenron began, but he was hesitant. His connection with the world around him allowed his senses to hone itself on everything he was involved with. This included all the people he has brought back to life in his wishes. To add up to this, he would know everything about the people that he could not bring back to life, what with his connection with the Otherworld through universal telepathy toned senses. The Z-fighters however didn't, and waited impatiently for the dragon's reasons.

"Because what Shenron? Why couldn't you bring him back to life?" Goku called. Lime and Erran had grown impatient of this talk and tried to walk away from the two mothers but were held back by them. This wasn't their affair to get involved with.

"You said you would do it! No fair!" Lime shouted.

"We wished for it to come true! Why didn't it!" Erran yelled angrily.

"Because…" Shenron began, struggling to find words to continue with. At this point, everyone around the Lookout was becoming impatient.

"Why couldn't you bring my son back to life?" Goku shouted, his friends gathering behind him and coming in closer. The dragon scowled, eyes flaring almost dangerously but mostly because he was growing with stress. In that instant, he broke it to them clear and simple.

"I couldn't bring him back to life because he is alive!"

Everyone was silenced. All questions and impatience had completely disappeared at this news flash. It was quite surprising. Bulma was gaping in surprise, as was several other Z-fighters. Even Vegeta, who was usually quiet about most things, was gaping up in shock at the dragon. Wide eyes were fixed with the dragon who glared back down at them, a gust of wind being the only thing that was heard. Well, this awkward silence wasn't to last. When the baby Trunks in Bulma's arms tilted her head and made a baby 'gaga' sound, everyone all around returned to earth. Goku gulped, stammering as he backed away.

"H-He's…a-alive…" the Saiyan said.

"That's impossible!" Mirai shouted.

"We saw it with our own eyes!" Gohan yelled out. "Alaric died right in front of us!"

"It's impossible for someone to live after an attack like the one Cell used on him!" Tien stated. "I know that for a fact since beams like that can do serious internal damage!"

"The odds are stacked, there's no way he's alive!" 18 shouted out above the others. The dragon wheeled around on all of them, eyes glowing red again.

"All I'm telling you is the truth! Alaric is alive and well…however, he is not walking through this world anymore!" the dragon stated. Dende raised an eyebrow.

"Not of this world?" the guardian repeated. "What does that mean?"

"What kind of crap are you feeding us dragon?" Vegeta shouted out from behind all of them, unfolding his arms and striding forward. With an angry expression in play, he pushed passed Piccolo and came to stand beside Goku, glaring up at the dragon. "All this dragging along is killing me! Why don't you enlighten us? What is this other world Keamaru is now walking in?"

Shenron floated up a bit, leaning back. Though he wasn't threatened by the presence of these powerful fighters standing before him, he was just stressed by the matters at hand. All these questions bombarding him were getting on his nerves. With a growl like sigh, he lowered his head, eyes shimmering in their sockets. "The world I speak of is one that rests on an axis different to this one. It is not like a shadow realm that exists on the other side of this universe like two sides of a coin, but a threshold that crosses into another opposite world on this planet. It is an empty place where entities of life roam and live in peace…watching over us…"

Piccolo's eyes flew open. He finally realized what Shenron was speaking of. Looking up at the dragon, he gritted his teeth and began to speak. "Are you talking about a Spirit World?" Shenron nodded affirmatively.

"I am aware of the existence of the world you speak of. Alaric roams in that realm now, as his spirit has a strong connection to it. Since his body is bonded and tied firmly to his soul, physical elements of the child have been transported there too," Shenron stated. "Because the Spirit World can only be accessed through only one bridge between them, I cannot transport him here, otherwise he will die!"

Goku was astounded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alaric was alive! It was incredible! But still, even though he was glad to hear that his son was alive, he was a bit disappointed that they couldn't reach him. However, news of his son's continued existence in the living world sort of helped. After gazing up at the dragon for several seconds, he turned to Piccolo, expression still maintaining its look of utter surprise.

"Piccolo, he told you about this world didn't he?" Goku asked. The green warrior nodded in response, his expression monotone now. "Then…is it possible to find that world?" Shenron heard him, and in place, spoke up got Goku.

"That is impossible!" he said, catching everyone's attention once again. "Because the world was guarded by the very spirit that Alaric is now, the Solorian you speak of has become the bridge himself, and is the only one among us that could access both worlds. Not even my powers can create a second bridge, only one can exist! That is law!" the dragon stated. "It is of young Alaric's choice to decide whether he wants to be found, return or allow the world to be accessed. But as guardian of the Spirit World, he cannot allow such an act…I'm sorry…"

Goku, after hearing this, smiled and nodded in understanding. Everyone else seemed to understand as well, especially Piccolo.

"So that's why he was going off to meditate…" the demi-Saiyan exclaimed. "It makes perfect sense." He turned to his Namekian friend standing behind him, eyes sparkling. The green warrior nodded back to him in response with a smile happy smile. Goku grinned. "Well…I guess he has a choice then," the Son father said. Tears began to brim in his eyes as he said those words.

"…stay here, go into limbo or accept death like a true warrior," Piccolo said with a that same smile plastered on his lips, eyes wavering in a similar fashion. "I see he chose to stay…"

Goku nodded affirmatively, looking up into the sky above him. "I'm glad…" It was above him he saw a speck of blue light fly by, leaving a trail of shining dust in its wake. It looped through the air once, but after being seen by Goku, it floated away into the distance. The older Saiyan's eyes stared after it, a smile edged out on his face. "I'm going to miss him…"

"We're all going to miss him guys," Bulma said, tears shimmering and running down her cheeks. "He said so himself. He loved us all and cared for us…I'm sure this is what he wants us to do?"

"Knowing Alaric," Krillin exclaimed with a laugh. "He would want us to carry on with our lives peacefully."

"It's what he wants us all to do!" Lime exclaimed. Kasia, Erran, Jenna and Anya nodded in agreement.

"And even though he's not here, he'll always be looking out for us!" Erran said happily.

"I'm sure he'll be happy where he is now," Kasia said, and she was cheerful about it.

"We know so!" Anya called out.

"He asked of us that specifically," Mirai said, smiling as well with tears running down from his eyes. "To honor my master, I'd say we should stay true to his request…and leave him be…"

Goku nodded, but looked down on the ground. "Yeah. But, h-how am I going to explain this to Chi-Chi?" the spiky haired warrior asked. "She's going to be very upset…"

Piccolo walked up to his friend, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He gave Goku a reassuring squeeze. "We'll help you get through this, Son…it'll be alright…" The Saiyan stared at the Namekian for a moment, blinking a couple of times. After feeling the reassurance for himself, the Son father smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Piccolo…"

Behind them, Vegeta had broken away from the group after hearing what had to be said and what was said. As he walked away from the group, leaving them all behind, he turned to a new post on the very edge of the Lookout. From here, he gazed out onto the skies and beyond, seeing the darkness fall but the clouds visible drift by. It was some view, but that's not what interested him. His thoughts lingered off, taking him back to the days he was purging earth, and fighting Alaric. It was after that he heard the true words from the child himself. It was these that reminded him of how strong the young Solorian really was, how much he had changed and the bond and respect between the two royal bloods.

"…everyone deserves a second chance…no matter who he or she is…"

The Saiyan Prince smirked, eyes shimmering. The events behind him continued, yet he kept to himself. He remained silent, thinking. "Is that really it Keamaru?" he asked the air in front of him. "Do second chances really come to those who really deserve it?" Vegeta continued. Even though he received no answer in return, he closed his eyes and nodded, as if spoken to by Alaric himself. "I'm one to think so. You taught me that yourself, and…I thank you…"

He looked up, seeing the same speck Goku had seen drift past. It shone bright where it floated above him, before it suddenly curved through the air, turned around and flew off into the distance. As for Vegeta, he knew better. "You'll always be here with us. I know you'll be watching over us. Just…take care," Vegeta called quietly so no one from the group could hear him. "But when you return…and I hope we'll meet again…we'll have our promised match! And I assure you Keamaru; it will be in the ring where everyone can see!"

As his voice carried off into the distance, a transparent image of Alaric appeared floating on the horizon some ways away from the Lookout. The young Solorian was dressed in his Solorian armor, all clean and fresh, and the child was looking healthier and better than he has ever looked before. From his position, he heard and saw everything, as he gazed out towards his friends with a happy smile. The winds whipped through him, but not here…in the other world where he really was. However, his connection with this world (the world the Z-fighters were in) was still as strong as ever! He nodded, saluting.

"I'm looking forward to it Vegeta…" the young Solorian said. "I'll be back sooner than you might think…"

With that, his body vanished, turning into a blue speck of light once more. That too disappeared into the distance, traveling in that form. Though no one knew Alaric had just been with them several minutes ago, but it was clear that he would always be there. But this wasn't the end. In fact, it was the start of a new beginning…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	39. Bojack Unbound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 38**

**2 days later…**

Chi-Chi had taken Alaric's disappearance pretty well. After some time of crying, Goku was able to assure her that it would be alright, and it was what their son wanted. Since he was still alive in the Spirit World opposite them, there was still a positive side to it. The Son mother finally came to an understanding and was able to find a light in this new dark time. And yet, in spite of Alaric's absence, she felt he was still with her in her heart. Picking up the pieces, the Son family were able to renew their lives with the start of a new beginning. A new member had just been born into their family, and it had to be equal to the very day Gohan and Alaric came into their lives. Chi-Chi gave birth to a baby daughter she happily named Goten. It was with her birth Chi-Chi and Goku promised to give her a life the boys never had, one full of peace and no fighting. Though they would continue on with their usual acts of parenting, the spiky haired child would grow up strong and healthy. Not bothering to change houses, the family remained at the Son residence, growing up in the mountain ranges of Mount Paoz.

The Z-fighters celebrated this joyous event at the Son house when Chi-Chi returned home from the hospital. To everyone's surprise, Goten looked exactly like Goku and they could have mistaken the chibi Saiyan for a clone copy of the older Saiyan.

Peering into the crib, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goku and the Ox-King got their first good look at the peacefully sleeping chibi Saiyan Goten. The dark, black hair of the young Saiyan outlined itself into the pillow and her small form remained still. The only noise in the room was a lone fan hanging over the Son family's head.

They were in the room supposedly built specially for Goten by Bulma, allowing Gohan a room for himself. Gohan was grateful however, really liked being with his new baby sister.

"Wow, look at her, little Goten. She is so adorable isn't she Gohan?" exclaimed Chi-Chi quietly, her eyes sparkling brightly. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! So she's my little sister. Hey, she looks just like dad," said Gohan, looking over at his grandfather and mother, pointing out the messy hair style that had donned Goku for all of his life. Gohan was indeed right; Goten had the exact same black and spiky hair Goku had when he was a kid. It was also amazing how much Goten looked like her father.

Chi-Chi nodded. "She does doesn't she Gohan? Oh, think of how much Goten will grow up just like her father. The same eating habits, the same strengths and the same naivety and innocents just like Goku," exclaimed the black haired woman. The Ox-King chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure that she would be exactly like you said Chi-Chi!"

Sighing, Gohan leaned against the side of the crib and gazed down at his sleeping sister, the young chibi Saiyan stirring slightly. 'So, this is what it was like for him, watching over me, protecting me.' However, the young chibi didn't just stir, she woke up, and to Gohan's, Chi-Chi's and the Ox-King's joyous surprise, Goten had the exact same orb black eyes like her father.

Her eyes peeking open fully, young Goten looked up at her family in surprise, blinking a few times to see if she was seeing things. She looked from one innocent face to the other, not knowing who they were and getting her first good look at them.

"Aww, she's so cute," said Chi-Chi, reaching down and picking the young Saiyan up from the bottom of the crib, pulling the baby child to her and rocking the chibi Saiyan close to her.

Looking up at her mother, Goten stared for a moment, her expression still a look of surprise before she took a glance at the boy dressed in the orange and blue gi standing next to Chi-Chi.

Gohan smiled kindly at his little sister and waved.

"Hello," Gohan exclaimed happily. Blinking a couple of times, Goten's expression suddenly changed to a look of happiness.

Shifting in her mother's arms, Goten tried to reach out for Gohan, making strange grunts that she wanted him to hold her. Seeing this, Chi-Chi giggled and handed the baby over to Gohan, the young Saiyan taking the baby into his arms and holding her firmly so not to drop her.

"She wants you son. Never have I seen Goten wanting someone to hold her so badly," said Chi-Chi with a smile. Smiling back, Gohan glanced back down at Goten, the girl whom he held in his arms.

The younger child was laughing playfully and waving her arms around to express her happiness at being in her brother's arms. The sight of Goten acting innocent made Gohan's heart soar, a smile crossing over his lips.

"Just like dad… always full of energy and happiness. She's like a child of the sunshine and light…"

Pulling Goten into a tight hug, Gohan rocked the young Saiyan in his arms and rubbed his cheek against Goten's, making his baby sister giggle at the feeling. Chi-Chi and the Ox-King laughed, both of them taking pictures of the two Saiyan's together. They even managed to capture one where Goten tried to clamber onto Gohan's back. It was funny yet sweet all the same. This was a moment Gohan would be remembering for the rest of his life, and with Goten by his side, he knew that the future would hold many benefits for him and his family.

Piccolo, feeling that his position in the Z-fighters' group has taken a time out, had taken up a new post on the Lookout. With his place-to-stay problem gone and done away with, the Namekian warrior set forth a new task to serve as a protector for Dende and a second Guardian of Earth if that day was to arrive. He would perform errands for Dende and for most of the time he spent up on the Lookout, would sit in quiet meditation and keep to his thoughts. Dende's duties as the Guardian of Earth would continue from here as well, his eyes cast over the vast landscapes and his mind set firmly on the dealings and doings of the people below him. It would be a long chore that's for sure.

Bulma, Vegeta and Mirai returned to Capsule Corp right after the celebration at the Ox-Kingdom's Capital, all of them having finally recovered from the shock of Alaric's fate. But their excitement wasn't to end. The day after that, they all learned that Mirai was to return to his time. Bidding farewell to the Z-fighters who gathered to see him off, the time traveling warrior departed in the same time machine he used to arrive here. More hope and happiness was gathered from these moments, as the whole gang wished their friend and family member good luck and good health, and a safe trip for his journey back to his time. Mirai waved his last to everyone as his time machine lifted up into the sky. It was also from his cock-pit he could have sworn he saw a transparent Alaric standing amongst his parents and younger siblings, the young warrior returning for those few seconds to see him off. At the same time as the Solorian child vanished, Mirai leapt into the future, returning to his time in a flash. After that, everyone returned to their daily duties. Vegeta and Bulma continued their time at Capsule Corp, raising their baby daughter Trunks. She grew up quickly over time, and grew stronger with each passing day. Her parents were really proud of her, and continued living happily together. 16 had also taken up residence at CC as an assistant to Bulma and Mr. Briefs. Although he mostly spent his time in the greenhouse where the animals were kept, he did his fair share of work, and never had to eat anything. From here, the android proceeded on with his life of peace and silence, moving to an easy resting period.

An enormous celebration was held at the Ox Kingdom, the whole kingdom and everyone living in it celebrating the defeat of Cell, the one true threat to the planet. They all knew that it was their King's grand son who killed the monster and were practically jumping with joy in the joyous occasion. It was one of the happiest times Gohan had ever experienced.

The Brief's were invited to attend, including Krillin, Android 18, Android 16, Master Roshi, Yamcha, the Shinhan family, Puar, Oolong, Lime, Erran, Anya, and just about all of Goku's friends and family. However, no one else on the outside the world of the Ox Kingdom was invited, because they didn't know the truth of what had happened at the Cell games two days ago. But the Z-fighters didn't care.

Mountains and mountains of food was prepared, and everyone was abuzz and in party mode. There was music, dancing, food, rituals, stories and other cultural activities. There was also a sword and shield withdrawal by all the military forces in the Kingdom, all of them saluting Alaric for his sacrifice. Gohan also raised his dragon sword in salute to his brother Son Alaric, the man who saved the world from instant fate. Goku stood beside Gohan raising his power pole as his eyes were wavering with tears of pride.

The party went on all night long, stopping at around 3:30 in the morning. By then, everyone had gone home and were relaxing, enjoying whatever holiday they received before starting their everyday lives at work again.

Gohan began his training with Goku shortly afterwards, studying occasionally but keeping more intone with his skills. Chi-Chi allowed him to train full time now and didn't mind seeing the young Saiyan fighting.

Gohan sometimes left to visit Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Dende and Android 16 for training or other private matters. He really loved seeing his friends, excluding Vegeta since the prince was always a pain in the neck. He was still a good sparring partner though, that was until Gohan started training more often.

5 months later...

The wind blew gently past the crumbling buildings and homes picking up their tales of woe and pain. In only seconds time, this town had become a ghost town. It blew past the bodies of the fallen Z fighters each who bowed down to the ground at the end. They all had tried so hard to protect the planet they cared for. But they weren't strong enough. Even Vegeta had fallen. But he wasn't fighting for the earth. He was fighting for the sake of his mirai son. The evil invaders had gotten them all in the end. The hero of the planet who had perished long before was not here to save them this time. Now the fate of the Earth relied on different hands… smaller hands.

The boy didn't have a ounce of power about him. He wasn't even that old. Barely nine or ten as it is. But yet here he stood, challenging their authority. He hadn't needed to say a word, to step before them. He gave them a piercing glare that told them all he wasn't about to let them leave. He looked like all the others of this puny planet. A pathetic human. A small little boy powerless to stop the notorious space pirates. Another foolish soul throwing his life at their feet when he was convinced he could defeat them. Except he was a little different from the other children of this planet. He wasn't scared…

The Intergalatic Martial Arts Tournament had gone horribly wrong. After the death of one of the fighters, the whole place went into chaos. All the Z fighters rushed to help… only one remained standing.

Zangya glared at the child that had unwisely confronted them. He had funny shaped hair that stuck out in awkward angles. His hair was a color as black as midnight. He wore a orange and blue fighting gi. He didn't seem to be a threat at all. She took notice of an older man who looked similar to the boy but with palm tree looking hair instead glaring at the space pirates.

She nodded to her partners on either side of her, Bido and Buujin. They nodded back. Neither were that great of fighters. No need to get her hands dirty. This kid and older man were push overs. She just hoped that they would make quick work out of them. She didn't want to waste her time on such a worthless cause. And she could never subject Bojack to such a disgrace.

Buujin was a magician. He was slightly shorter then Zangya. He wore Arabic like clothing with a purple turban on his head. His fighting capabilities were not as impressive as her own but hey not everyone was perfect. He was better known for his magic anyway.

And Bido, what a case he was. He wasn't at all what you would call bright. But he wasn't that stupid either. His strength is probably the only thing that had kept him alive all these years since his big mouth didn't seem to be that helpful. He had a orange mohawk and beard. He wore baggy white pants with a small purple vest. Bido was almost all muscle. No one has never been hurt from a punch from him.

Zangya's blue eyes wavered over to the boy again and was startled to see him staring right at her. Their eyes met in a deadly deadlock. It was finally broken when she faltered. Zangya landed on the ground a few feet in front of the boy. Bojack landed next to her. Buujin took a secret approach and landed behind the boy. And Bido landed on Goku's side. They were surrounded. Zangya waited for the cool look to disappear from the child's face but it didn't. He kept his uncanny gaze on her. His dark eyes seemed to hold a secret to his birth… maybe he wasn't human? What was with this guy? Didn't he have any emotion at all? He was supposed to be afraid of them.

"What is your name boy?" Bojack's voice sounded from Zangya's side.

Zangya's eyes widened, but she kept her eyes on the boy making sure he didn't make any sudden movements. Zangya seemed surprised by this approach. Why would he waste his time learning this kid's name? Did he want to put it on a grave stone? Or was this boy more then what he seemed?

The boy's eyes lit up. A smirk crept across his face as he whispered, "Gohan."

"Gohan?" Zangya blurted out, "That's an awfully strange name. Kind of plain don't you think? Not at all fit for a warrior who takes down a couple of pirates. I mean, Gohan savior of the planet from the Space Pirates. Also king of rice."

Buujin and Bido snickered sinisterly at Zangya's mocking remark. Bojack, on the other hand, was not pleased. He ignored her completely making her feel slightly small. He kept his gaze on Gohan. Zangya wondered what he was looking for? This boy was a mere human. Nothing more… right?

Gohan didn't seem at all wavered by the pirate's comment. His smirk stayed on his face. Zangya looked over at the boy again and raised an eyebrow, "So are you going to fight us or what?"

Gohan nodded and muttered, "Not like this though."

Light zapped upwards around Gohan creating an golden aurora about him. His black hair spiked upwards and faded into sharp golden strands. His eyes zapped into a dull sky blue. His power level sky rocketed several levels but Zangya wasn't scared. Vegeta and Mirai Trunks had done the same thing. And right now Vegeta was kissing dirt with his son at his side.

"Ah! So looks like the main event has finally decided to come?" patronizingly said Bojack, looking actually glad to see Goku. In a psychotic, 'I'm gonna be happy to kill you!' sorta way. "What are you talking about!?" vehemently and dangerously questioned Goku.

"You're the reason we came. How I've so wanted to finally meet you in person. I've heard so much about the much vaunted Goku! Especially from that monkey brat, what was his name again? Ah, yes I believe it was Alaric," said Bojack, having a maniacal look on his face.

What? You met Alaric, what did you do to him?" seethed Goku.

"On the contrary, he's the one that let us out, albeit accidentally but nonetheless. We just ruffled him up a bit and left him bleeding on the ground."

"We'll see about that," declared Goku. As he then immediately powered up to Super Saiyan, going for his 'go to' transformation right off the bat, obviously not thinking that anything else was necessary, and shot straight out, making for Bojack himself. Obviously wanting to take out the source and cut off the head right away.

Bojack just stood there, waiting with his confident smirk. But then, when Goku reached him Goku threw a punch and Bojack just side-stepped it. A debilitating knee to the gut was the counter that Goku received, and a follow up punch to the face to follow up. But then Goku countered with a kick that kicked Bojack away. The blow sent Bojack hitting into the wall of building back first.

As Bojack sailed down with his back to the wall, Goku came to further hammer Bojack with an overhead double axe-handle. Goku was apparently feeling extra vicious today. But Bojack dodged it and then flew away. Bojack then fired a single arm blast. His open hand glowing as the weird energy covered the outline of the hand, and then formed into a ball of energy that shot at Goku.

Goku, now standing on a roof, simply deflected the blast. But then, after he deflected the blast, Goku simply went after him. The two then locked into a powerful exchange of fist, kicks and blocks. Both seemed to be fighting fairly evenly matched as neither one could get a hit in, as they dueled in the air. But then they both dropped down to a roof, and they clasp their hands and start to pour their energy into a struggle for power. The air was absolutely infused with their energy. So much that they started to generate a sort of, electronic energy field around them. The 'energy sphere' that they generated continued to grow and grow, a testament to the massive energy output they were continuing to generate. It eventually grew to encompass several buildings in size.

But inside that dome of energy, right at the epicenter, things were not well. Goku seemed to be struggling to uphold to output of the struggle, much more than Bojack. Goku was gritting his teeth and struggling, while Bojack was just continuing to smile and to be self-confident that he was in control. It was like with the struggle he had with Cell. On the outside, they were maintaining the same power level, at least for now. But the stamina and the 'staying power' behind it was edging in another way.

But then Bojack got a big grin on his face as he thought of something. And then decided to end things by just headbutting Goku in the face. Goku clasped at his face, a big red mark on the middle of it, and him pulling back. But then Bojack went on to further add to injury by shooting an energy blast right at Goku. Goku managed to see it through the pain of his still stinging face, and managed to react to it just in time to block it and to hold it back. But then, he couldn't push it back and it was taking all he took just to hold it back! The energy started to push him back further and further, and Bojack just laughingly just increased the power.

Goku was pushed back through the air and eventually the energy exploded, catching Goku in the chest. And he was sent driving through the tower of building and out the other side, his body skipping off the roof of another building. But after that first skip, Goku managed to flip out and right himself in the air and to hold himself. He was maybe worn down a bit by that blast, but he was still tough enough to take it! Although the smoke and the burn marks on his clothes coming from his chest from where the blast hit him didn't make things look good either.

'These guys are too much! I guess normal Super Saiyan isn't enough... I have to take things...' thought Goku to himself as he hung there in the air. He was about to start powering up, but before he could he was caught!

Almost invisible strings of purple energy seemed to tie him up at that moment. He looked around and saw all three of the henchmen were emanating threads of those 'energy strings' as they surrounded him. Those strings seemed to be draining his energy, and the more he tried to get out of them, the more they seemed to drain his power! Eventually, he was forced to revert back to his normal form, and he stopped struggling. He was coming to beginning to lose consciousness when then released him, be began to drop down, limp out of the air.

Bojack got on a big grin, as he then moved in to try to finish Goku off while he was falling, with he was about to throw another energy ball, like a fast pitch. But then, he was stopped in mid-swing when the building next to him blew up! Bojack was forced to cover himself from the debris.

And then, who would emerge from the smoke? Flaring his power and his yellow aura? It was Alaric! And this time he wasn't wearing his armor, he was wearing a sleeveless red gi with blue trim and black gi on the shoulder areas and legs/thighs.**

Gohan had dropped down to a safer place, holding up Goku. "Alaric?!" he said questioned out loud. Somewhere during the commotion of the battle he must've come back from the Spirit World? And he looked pissed!

Alaric and Bojack both stood hanging in the air, arms folded, seemingly sizing each other up before going at it in their awaited duel. Bojack had lost none of his confident smile, as he looked to be interested by this new challenger.

"You're going to pay through the eyes for what you did!" angrily called out Alaric, before he put his hands together and created a green energy ball, and from that ball, came seemingly a HUNDRED smaller mini balls that came at Bojack. But Bojack just created an energy bubble around himself and the balls of green energy were blocked harmlessly. Alaric continued to fire his volleys but to no avail. Eventually Bojack grew the size of the barrier which wrecked several buildings around, and Alaric ended his assault.

But then, Alaric was not done yet. He swung and shot a single arm blast at Bojack, and Bojack simply ducked out and went behind a building. But then, Alaric continued to pursue and fired more, hitting the building. Bojack returned fire once he was back out the other side of the building. And then the two started a duel of bobbing and weaving in and out shooting and dodging, creating a running gunfight of shooting energy blasts.

Meanwhile, Gohan was stuck taking care of Goku. He was hobbled over Goku as he lay injured on the floor. "Hey, listen Gohan. I'm no use in this battle anymore. You'll have to be the one fighting to carry on for me." confided Goku.

"Listen, these guys are very strong. Looks like even the underlings are strong enough to fight Full-Powered Super Saiyans. And their tough in a group. But they're not unbeatable! No one is! I know it seems hard for you. But we need everyone and everything we can! And that includes you! Just do the best you can, and hold them off as long as you can." said Goku. And while Gohan was skeptical about his chances, he had a point in that he had to do everything he can. "Right!" was the only response he gave.

Meanwhile, the battle was continuing to rage. Bojack and Alaric had moved on from exchanging blasts, and now seemed to have moved in close quarters. The sound of their invisible blows, their speed too great to be caught by the naked eye, echoed throughout the streets of the town. Alaric was in pursuit of Bojack, and he seemed to have thought that he was gaining the advantage. But then Bojack had sent a beam Alaric's way to ward him off. But Alaric was up to the challenge, and he deflected it into a dozen pieces. But that had given Bojack all the time he'd needed, because that's when he transformed!

Bojack flared his energy, and with a green aura, he transformed and tore his shirt and anything above the torsoe to shreds. His muscles bulging and becoming bigger, his skin turning a shade a green, and his hair turning red! And now that he felt it, Alaric could feel that his power had grown greatly, it was now close to the power of a Super Saiyan 2. Close, but not quite. So Alaric could tell that this transformation must be his Full-Power Mode or something. But the only thing that could to mind was when he said "Oh, Shit!" as he recalled how that other guy he faced, just before he got knocked unconscious, had gone the same. Alaric pulled back slightly out of just pure caution. He knew what was going to follow if he was anything close to the other guy, and it was not good.

What followed was that he got smacked in the face, and then in another struggle when he went to match him, he got hammered from a double axe-handle, then a knee to the back that sent him airborne! Yup, it seemed that this Bojack guy had really powered up from his transformation. Then it was finished off kick to the side, a HEAVY kick that seemed to almost break some ribs.

Alaric was then sent flying into the waiting arms of Zangya, who promptly caught him with a clear look of guilt and remorse on her elegant face, 'I'm sorry for what we've done to you' as she thought this she touched his face as though they were lovers, sweet and gentle, full of care. Soon after this she begrudgingly dropped Alaric with tears threatening to burst from her eyes which then Bujin took advantage by shooting a red ball of energy, and sent it shooting into the ground, which it then burrowed in and led to a vicious path through underground of the streets straight to base of the building and it detonated. Causing a giant red dome of energy to expire over the the buildings. Watched over by the four fiends who were hovering above and who watched to fireworks.

"Alaric!" Lime yelled as she came rocketing in to help. During the 5 months Alaric had disappeared, Lime took it upon herself to be trained in the martial arts as her crush once did. So during the celebration for Gohan defeating Cell, she came up to Gohan and asked him if he could train her, to which Gohan said yes. And to both Gohan's and Lime's shock, the girl had a natural talent for fighting almost as if she was part Saiyan/Solorian herself. Towards the end of the 5 months, she somehow became as strong as a Super Saiyan/Solorian from the Android saga. For this reason, Lime had asked Gohan if mixing her DNA with Alaric's DNA could possibly alter her power even her further to get more training done. Needless to say Gohan wasn't sure how to respond so he IT them both to Capsule Corp to ask Bulma for assistance but to their surprise Bulma didn't know the answer to that question. So she decided to run some tests to see if it was compatible and surprisingly it was, so Lime asked to Bulma if she could supervise the operation, Bulma at first was skeptical but decided to go through with the operation but warned Lime that there might be some side effects...

But then she was stopped and blocked off by that Zangya woman. "What's your hurry? Little girl?" Zangya mockingly asked as she held her up. Okay, NOW Lime was really starting to hate that bitch.

Meanwhile, Alaric was just starting to get back up through the rubble, still in his Super Solorian form. Apparently his powers is was saved him from that blast. 'Great... Looks like Super Solorian isn't enough for these clowns. Looks like I was too arrogant to think I could just take them on in that form alone. Looks like I'm gonna need Super Solorian 2 to beat these clowns. Well fine! If they want to go Super Solorian 2!? Then that's what they'll get!' determinedly thought Alaric as he then rose up out of the rubble, and lifted himself into the air.

He then started to yell at the top of his lungs, gathering his power and flaring up his power. Bojack looked to be getting concerned and anxious look in his eyes. Maybe even a little bit of fear? But Alaric didn't care which! He was just concentrating on getting his power. He had just gotten there! The blue electricity surrounded his body and his golden hair turned more pronounced with silver beige highlights starting to show***. The windows of the town broke around them as Alaric had powered up to his next level. Bojack was getting more visibly worried. He turned to look at both Bujin and Bido, who took the signal.

Alaric was continuing to build up his power as he was about to finish up his power up sequence. But then he found himself suddenly bound by strings of purple energy. Alaric couldn't believe himself! They'd taken advantage of him while he was powering up to capture him in their vile strings! Those cowards! Alaric looked, straining through the locked barrier, and looked to find both that short little man and the bigger one, holding his strings for them. Alaric may have been caught, but he was now in his Super Solorian 2 form, so that should mean that he should easily be able to... No wait, what was happening!? He was trying to break out using his Super Solorian 2 powers, but it wasn't working?! They were still draining his powers and he couldn't break free! 'What was going on here!?' Alaric thought to himself.

Pretty soon, Alaric was forced to drop down from Super Solorian 2, all the way to regular Super Solorian. But then, Bojack himself came up from behind him. "That was good. You almost had me startled there. But now, take this! Die now!" gloated Bojack as he delivered a green energy ball point blank straight to the chest. Alaric was finished off and fell to he ground, dropping out of Super Solorian, knocked unconscious.

Lime had been preoccupied fighting with Zangya. So when she saw Alaric get beaten she was surprised. She was a bit stunned and Zangya had stopped fighting too from the event. She saw Bojack gently landed on to roof of a smaller building, turning his back to her as he had his mini celebration over his "kill".

Lime had had enough. "That's IT!" she yelled as she powered up her Super Solorian power (Lime's normal brown hair mixed with golden yellow highlights) to maximum and dived in after him, Intent on avenging her friends, no matter what she would do. But when she reached him and went for a dashing punch, she flew right through him as it was only an afterimage meant to lure her in. Bojack then grabbed one of her legs from behind and threw her back up into the air. Right into the waiting arms of his cronies who promptly tied her up in their energy web.

"I just love a captive audience and your not going anywhere thanks to our barrier. The more you struggle the more energy it takes from your body until you'll either pass out or die." explained Bido, obviously prideful about his little "trick".

'Ugh! Thanks for the heads up ya little creep. I'd already kinda figured that already! But it's nice to know.' sarcastically thought Lime to herself. These energy strings that created their "barrier" of theirs was no joke. She could feel as her power was being drained and she soon dropped out of her Super Solorian state. Was this what the other guys were feeling? It wasn't a pleasant feeling having ones energy drained from you. This was to first time Lime had actually been hit with one of these things. Poor guys, she felt.

"You fought well, I commend you." said Bojack himself. Right before he punished her with a right cross punch to the cheek, and then a headbutt for good measure. Lime came out spitting out blood from that hit.

Meanwhile, back at the VIP booth, Gohan was having to watch this on the monitor. And he was getting madder and madder as he was forced to watch his pupil, the girl he trained and cared for, getting tortured. It was getting harder and harder for him to stay put as his fists were shaking tension.

Eventually, Bojack had the gang release her from her bindings and had himself place her in a bear hug and started to squeeze the life out of her. "How ironic that Alaric's mistake would be key to our escape. But now that we're free, you'll get to watch from above as we lay magnificent chaos to this world, and to any world that we want. And you get to be the lucky one! You get to watch first and then I'll have Goku and the others join you!" boasted Bojack as he continued to squeeze the life out of her.

Blood was now vomiting up from inside her mouth. Her screams echoing across the ruined battlefield, but none of her comrades could hear it as they fell of deaf ears, they were all unconscious. "A-A-Al.. aric..." was the last thing that escaped Lime's lips before she passed out.

"Rrrrrrrrr... I can't watch anymore!" shouted out Gohan as he then pressed the two fingers to his forehead and vanished with Instant Transmission, startling the guests in the booth.

Next thing anyone knew, Gohan appeared and punched out Bojack in the jaw, forcing him to let go of Lime. Bojack fell right back down to the ground, making a resounding crash as he did.

Gohan was left holding Lime bridal style as he lowered them down gently to the ground. "Wake up Lime! Wake up! Wake up my pupil." roused Gohan.

Lime opened her eyes and found Gohan's face starring back at her. "G-Go-han?" Lime weakly spoke out as she woke up, looking up to Gohan's smiling face. "Ah! Your awake! You did Great! You did your part up till now. But now, it's time for you to leave it to me." said Gohan his face getting serious. Now normally, Lime wasn't one for sappy moments like this. She didn't like being a damsel in distress, and she wasn't one for having her 'knight in shining armor' come to save her. But for this time she'll let him have it. He DID come rescue her in the nick of time. Maybe he could have cut it less close than that. But he came in close enough anyway, so she'll let it slide.

"Alaric's back," mused Lime smiling softly to herself.

Gohan then when he reached the ground, and when he found that Lime was able enough, he let her down and have her stand on her own. But then he turned serious and turned back to face Bojack, who had now gotten back on his feet and had shaken off the blow from earlier, his gang had now joined him. They were now standing on some broken ground outside the outskits of the town. With Gohan and Lime framed in the background by large scale buildings behind them, cornering around them and like boxing them in.

"I know your kind. You thought that you could just come out over here? Try to kill my father, hurt my friends and my brother? And then just take our planet planet no questions asked!? No repercussions?!" challenged Gohan as he faced the villains. Bojack could only relish in the fact and chuckled and laughed a toothy grin.

"But you forgot one thing. I'm my FATHERS SONNNNNNN!" screamed out Gohan at the top of his lungs and powering up to Super Saiyan 2 in a flash. The mighty eruption of power caused pillars of light to shoot out of cracks in the ground. People in the upstairs stadium were terrified as the stadium shook from like as if an earthquake. Chi-Chi and Bulma huddled with protecting their babies. Chi-Chi looking shocked as she watch her son on the still functioning monitor, praying for his victory.

Now Bojack was definitely looking to have some terror in his eyes as he saw the tremendous power coming for him. He was actually shivering from the fear of seeing this power before him. "Bujin... Bido!" Bojack quickly signaled, ordering his henchmen to restrain and bind the boy just as they did his father and other friends. But this time Gohan was prepared.

Gohan had watched on the monitor as they'd done this to both his father and to Alaric. And he knew that from Alaric's example not to let himself caught by those strings to his body. That had been Alaric's mistake, trusting that his Super Solorian 2 powers' output would be enough to save him from the draining effects threads long enough for him to break out. It wasn't, and then he payed the price. But now, thanks to that added knowledge of having watched them on the monitor, Gohan knew what was in store and had a little surprise waiting for them.

Gohan shot up into the air, Bido and Bujin placing themselves to either side of him. They engaged the energy strings, but then Gohan tucked himself inwards on himself and activated an energy shield around himself and the energy strings harmlessly conformed around the bubble and not touch Gohan, negating the effects of the attack! Gohan then exploded outwards and the energy of his shield discharged itself. The force of his explosion of energy blew away the energy strings and scattered them.

But then, Bido somehow got tied up by some of the energy strings cut off from the explosion hitting him and binding him up! And Bujin was forced to dodge by ducking down out of the way and they missed him. But Bido was still stuck with having his own trick tying him up. Gohan then appeared behind him. Bido had a real bad feeling crawl up his spine and the terror showed on his face as he'd dropped in a cold sweat.

"How does it feel?" Gohan coldly and remorselessly said in his ear. Reminding him of all the times he'd enjoyed pulling this trick off on his victims. And now it was him who was caught in his own trap! And then Gohan remorselessly and ruthlessly chopped him in half! And then blasted the remaining parts of his body, making them blow up in clouds of dust.

"You BASTARD!" cried Bujin as he then went to engage the super powered boy over the loss of his friend. But Gohan just effortlessly accommodated the attack as Bujin came to him with a exchange of blows. Gohan easily kept up the exchange, only throwing half-hearted attacks to stay in, but mostly just to keep up the appearance of a match. Then Gohan disappeared in a flicker the middle of the fight. Bujin dropped down to the ground and searched for his lost opponent. But in vain. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted out the massive warrior. At his wits end to fight his hidden prey.

"Right behind you." came the reply from right behind him, as that was where Gohan had now reappeared. And then he buried his fist in the massive warriors back, and it came out the other end, in his stomach, instantly killing him. Bujin had done many ambushes from behind, to many foes like coming out from under the ground like he did to Doskoi. And now it was his turn to be taken from behind. A fitting end of poetic justice. And then Gohan's fist embedded in his gut glowed yellow, and then Gohan blasted him to dust.

Gohan turned and looked ruthlessly to his other opponents. Zangya was terrified and in shock to see this young boy so quickly and ruthlessly kill her comrades like that, it was too much! The boy was now walking steadily towards them. His energy now emitting a strange resonance that round waves seemed to generate off the boy and with each circle the saturation of the light of the environment seemed to change. One more purple, one more tan, one more green, and then so on and so forth with many different colors. (Think like in the Episode of Bardock special. When Bardock transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time) This wasn't a child! This was a remorseless killing machine, and he was interested in one thing judging by the way he quickly disposed of Bido and Bujin, the complete and total eradication of his foes.

But Bojack himself was not yet deterred by the display of power before him, no he only lept on in to duel with this figure. Bojack charge up an energy orb in the left hand, jumped up and shot a large green energy attack right at the remorseless Gohan. But Gohan only stood there to take it, only looking on at the attack with irreverence as he saw the attack incoming. The attack hit and blew up, virtually disintegrating the ground around.

Bojack looked on, locked in position from where he fired the attack, veins on his arms and forehead, showing that he had indeed put some effort into it. But then, as the smoke emerged, there emerged the sight of Gohan. Unharmed and in the middle of a spot in the middle of a crater, signifying that the attack had not passed through his mighty defenses.

"D-Damn!" screamed out in frustration did Bojack. He then charged in a rushed for a haymaker punch at super speed, vanishing as he was incoming. Gohan only deepened his scowl, blue lightning charging across his face. So that was how it is Bojack? Well if that's what what he wanted, then that's how it'll be, seemingly came across the mid of Gohan. And then Gohan joined Bojack and disappeared with a flicker.

The concussion wave of a massive hidden blow echoed throughout the land. Five more concussive blows were heard as the warriors took their fight to the invisible realm of super speed. Their blows continued to echo throughout the valley.

But then they reappeared with Bojack trying to hit Gohan from behind with an over-head punch. But, Gohan dodged it by just flickering away, Bojack's extended punch sailing through where he had been. Gohan then tried to come in from behind with a swinging kick himself! But then Bojack was the one to disappear, and then started a series of each trying the vanish and get the other's back. About five more times did they do this. But then after the last one they both disappeared, and the next time they reappeared they were locked in an epic battle of fists and feet as the battled in close. The sound of their connecting blows still resonated the sound of heavy concussive blows throughout the valley, even as they were only fighting in a fast exchange.

Zangya could not believe what she was seeing, still stuck in trembling in fear as she watched the two mighty warriors locked in an epic battle. She looked on, as not only had they found this ruthless killer and powerhouse of a boy, but he was fighting Lord Bojack one-on-one at the maximum of his powers, and he was matching him blow for blow! Not only was he matching him blow for blow, but the boy didn't seem to be even trying all that hard!? He still had on this angry, killer look the whole time he was fighting Lord Bojack?! He looked like he was only holding up and matching Bojack only to be waiting until he eventually found the opening, and lowered the boom, which looks like would eventually happen!?

"You know? Your a real pain in the neck!" suddenly came a voice from behind Zangya. It was Lime, who had taken the opportunity to get in behind her rival in this current battle, while she had been distracted by the battle overhead. Zangya had a shocked and terrified and shaking look to her already.

Gohan and Bojack were still locked in their battle, but the they stopped when heard an explosion. They looked down and they saw a Super Solorian Lime, standing remorsefully over a wipping cloud of smoke being blown away by the wind. Lime having used the time to apparently blast away the woman who had been her sorta mini rival in this contest over the course of the battle. But once the smoke cleared out of the way to Lime's and Zangya's shock stood Alaric protecting Zangya from the blast in his Super Solorian 2 form!

But then, as soon as he saw the opportunity, Bojack teleported in and grabbed Lime from behind before Gohan could even react. Bojack now had Lime held in one arm, his left arm, and in the other he had a charged up blast ready to be leveled at Lime's head. Lime struggled in his grasp, not being someplace where she'd liked to be again. The surprise and shock from being grabbed and the choking grasp of Bojack's arm caused her to drop out of Super Solorian. Not that it would've helped much with someone of Bojack's level holding you. Gohan landed in front of them by a few meters. Alaric picked up Zangya bridal style, causing her to blush, landing next to Gohan before setting her on her feet.

"Power down or your little girlfriend gets it!" threatened Bojack, and all three of them knew that with an intergalactic tyrant, that was no joke. "I MEAN IT!" yelled out Bojack, scrunching Lime even more and bringing his charged up blaster hand closer to emphasize his point. Looks like Bojack knew from their battle that he was outmatched by the boy and was desperate enough to resort to this! But then again, with the way they fought today, he and his minions, he'd probably take any advantage anyway he could get it, anyway.

"Alright, alright!" reluctantly complied Alaric. Alaric knew the game was up. And so he powered down all the way to his normal state right on the spot. He couldn't let anything happen to Lime.

"Huggghhh,... Foolish boy!" said Bojack, as he then tossed Lime over to Alaric, who promptly caught her. "A-Alaric!?" exclaimed Lime. "L-Lime?!" stammered Alaric as they caught each other awkwardly.

But then Bojack jumped back and launched the attack that he had charged up at the couple, obviously wanting to kill four birds with one stone. Alaric and Gohan quickly reacted and got in front of Lime and Zangya at the incoming giant green ball of energy, no time to power up to Super Solorian/Saiyan, just take it head on!

The attack hit and Bojack just watched, gleefully laughing as he saw the attack rapidly move on and create a wake of dust along it's way to the ruins of the town in the background. Finally, before it could reach the town, the attack exploded. Bojack expected to find a couple of smouldering corpes on the ground. If there was even anything left of them at all! Hahahaha! A fitting end for the pair of young lovers, Bojack found, they died together. But then, Bojack was shocked to find what was revealed when the smoke dissipated.

"WHAAAAAAT!?" yelled out Bojack in surprise and shock. There in the small crater, stood Alaric, arms spread apart, and Zangya and Lime behind him at his feet, slightly covering themselves with one arm, as if trying to last minute protect themselves from the blast, and looking up in amazement at Alaric, Gohan taking more of the blunt force of the blast was leaning against Alaric. Alaric, for his part, was looking singed on parts of his costume, which was still almost completely intact by the way, barring a few minor torn edges, and the smoke coming from him. But otherwise he looked fine!

"What? What are you boy!?" asked Bojack, totally stunned and not believing that the boy could take that attack while he was still in his normal form!?

Alaric seemed to stagger out at first, but then his steps became more easier as he seemed to regain his stamina. "You know my name, Son Alaric... That's my name. And I am the Successor to the man who is called Hero of the planet! I am called Prodigy of this World! I am a Prince of an ancient proud warrior race called the Solorians! I Am the Defender of this planet! It's Protector! It's Warrior! It's CHAMPION! I Am Son Alaric. And I... AM... THE CHAMPION OF THIS WORLD!" declared Alaric at the top of his lungs at the end of his little speech.

Bojack was now angry by this little speech that Alaric had made. "I-I...I can never be beaten by a brat like YOU!" defiantly cried out Bojack, as he then powered up a ball of energy in each hand and spread his arms apart, readying to fire his ultimate attack, the Galactic Buster! "Any last words before you die?" quipped Bojack one last time before he would fire his attack, wanting to get in one last taunt before he wiped them out.

Alaric and Gohan then fired up to Super Solorian/Saiyan 2. "Actually, Bojack. There is one word that comes to mind!" quipped back Alaric, as they then cupped their hands to their sides and charged up the familiar blue orb that was their family's signature attack. "Kamehame-HAAAAAA!" chanted Gohan and Alaric as they launched their attack, and Bojack launched his.

Okay? Why did his major battles as of late always seemed to end that way? Cell and now Bojack? They all ended with major beam struggles! What was happening here!? Why did this keep happening to him!? Was it just fate that kept happening to him? He didn't see any of his friends doing it or even his father having done it this many times? Was this his go to thing now? Finishing off opponents with massive beam struggles? Was it fates cruel joke? Was it just some author somewhere who just thought it was cool for him to finish off his villains for him and just kept on having him use it? But anyway, Gohan couldn't complain, it was hardly something to be worried about. And Gohan could think of far more ignominious ways to end a fight. So it was cool. And what's done is done, so he won't complain.

But once the attack was finished and had died down, Gohan and Alaric dropped out of their Super state. Gohan immediately dropped down to his knees as he did, holding his side. Looks like that attack he took left him worse off than he thought, after have worn off of the adrenaline that had been keeping him going.

"Looks like you could use a hand?" chastisingly teased Alaric, as he then went to help him up. But then he hissed and dropped down himself, shaking as he held his ribs, he was still injured too. "Heh heh, looks like your one to talk." playfully returned Gohan. And so they each helped each other up and hobbled their way off the battlefield.

When help finally arrived, medics came in from above. And when then were brought back to the surface and to stadium, the heroes were greeted with rapturous applause. The people who had watched the action on the monitor were thrilled. This was far beyond what thy had imagined they would see. A true battle to save the planet had occured, and they had gotten to witness it! They had gotten to see their heroes fight with and see some of their signature maneuvers.

And when Gohan was carted up on a stretcher, the people gave him a standing ovation, and Alaric too! Their were the true heroes of today. But because of the events of today and what they had just witnessed, the announcers declared Gohan the winner of the 1st ever Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament! Even though he didn't technically win the tournament, Gohan stuck up his fist from off his back on the stretcher, as a sign of respect to the crowd. And the crowd returned the sentiment with an even louder cheer.

Him and the rest of the guys had a long stay at the hospital ahead of them. But it was much better than the alternative, which was namely to ruination of Earth. So a few injuries was a small price to pay in comparison to that. They'd saved the Earth once again, only this time, there was a thunderous applause from a grateful people to accompany it. It was a nice feeling. Not to mention a catfight between Lime and Zangya to see who would get to be with Alaric.

**Links to artwork of Alaric:**

** art/Alaric-fighting-gi-460220325

*** art/Cosmic-Alaric-454987302


	40. Family Bonds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Chapter 39**

**Flashback**

_After the incident with Bojack and healing in the hospital, with Alaric finally meeting Goten for the first time (she grew attached to him almost as fast as Gohan), the Son family decided to renovate the house and making it bigger, more technologically advanced (including a bigger stove for Chi Chi and a Gravity chamber for Goku and the boys). Also the house (requested by Alaric) was inspired by Solorian architecture (look up Roman/Greek/Mediterranean architecture), which Alaric did research on. But during their time in the hospital, the catfight between Zangya and Lime rapidly drew to an end with Alaric ultimately choosing Lime to be with. Zangya understood and eventually left Earth._

**A few months after the Bojack incident **

"There we go! Now… divide that by ten, and you'll get the answer," whispered Gohan to himself, tracing his pencil over the graph page of his exercise book which was already packed with other solutions, working outs, calculations and answers. Gohan really was digging into his books, and he was doing it 20 pages a second, he just stopped to see what it was like to write at human capacities. Still, even at his slowest writing pace, he still was able to write a page every 20 seconds.

Gohan had taken some of his break time from training to study, and write now, he was skimming through Math books written for High scholars and since he had done this before when he was 6, it was like drawing a line for him. It was so easy, he was considering going out and getting the books himself instead of his mother.

"Well, how is my young Super Saiyan doing?" the voice of a cheerful Chi-Chi (imagine her looking like she did at the Majin Buu celebration party, 'He's always late' episode for reference) filling the study room. Gohan perked up his sensitive ears and turned around, seeing his mother walking into his mists. He smiled and turned around in his seat, hanging the pencil behind his ear.

"I'm doing well mom, thanks," replied Gohan happily.

Chi-Chi chuckled and laid a tray on his desk, standing up and dusting her hands.

"That's good to hear son. I'm pleased that you are still keeping up with your studies and all, but you work too hard Gohan, take a break or something," said Chi-Chi. Gohan smiled and shook his head.

"No thanks mom. A promise is a promise and I must keep it. You know Saiyan's never really sleep. We meditate, it's in our blood. And you always made me study real hard when I was younger mom," said Gohan. Chi-Chi smiled more brightly and sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, you might want to stop before you become too big headed," said Alaric as he walked by Gohan's door to the kitchen.

Gohan grinned before turning back to his study desk, finishing off the last few pages of his Math text book. His exercise book was almost full and he had already ploughed through an entire shelf. Chi-Chi looked down at the stacks of sheets, books and schooling supplies on Gohan's desk. She was highly impressed with her son's studying ways and never stood in his way, he had learned from her anyway.

Chi-Chi glanced at his results and gasped inwardly. Perfect score, as usual. But it was at quite a high standard and the calculations were drawn out perfectly. For Algebra and Calculus, she was amazed.

"Wow Gohan, you really are going through these questions like a pro!" exclaimed Chi-Chi. Gohan turned to her and nodded.

"Thanks mom, We did do these sort of things before, it's no big deal really," replied Gohan, turning back to his work.

"I'm just learning a dead language and resurrecting a civilization over here, no biggie," stated by Alaric who was making something in the kitchen.

Chi-Chi nodded, turning to look at his study room. There shelves stacked with books of all types that reached all the way up to the roof. Language, Literature, Math, Cultures, Science, Technology, Sports, Martial arts, Biology, Chemistry, Engineering, Business, Geography, Government, History, Art, Home Economics, Architecture and hundreds of other subjects filled the various books.

Gohan smiled up at his mother and gestured to the shelves of books.

"Read, answered and went through every book in the library mom… twice, mostly three times," said Gohan. Chi-Chi opened her eyes wide in astonishment and turned back to stare down at her son.

"Really… wow! That is much more then what I give you Gohan. Are you sure you're not over doing it?" asked Chi-Chi incredulously. Gohan shrugged.

"At least it is something that can fill in the free time that I have. I can't train 24-7, I'll be exhausted," replied Gohan, turning back to writing his answers down in his exercise book.

"Never stopped Dad before," stated by Alaric who was again passing by the door, this time with a large pile of food on his plate.

Chi-Chi nodded, turning back to look around his study. But before long, she left for the hallway, giving her son a kiss on the cheek and trekking back for the kitchen. He needed the room.

Just as she disappeared round into the hallway, Chi-Chi's head poked back into the doorway.

"Oh… by the way Gohan, there is someone here to see you," said Chi-Chi. Gohan turned and looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Chi-Chi giggled and stepped out of view, a 1-year-old chibi Saiyan stepping into view. Gohan's face brightened at seeing the little chibi.

"Goten!" exclaimed Gohan, pushing back his chair and standing up.

The chibi that bore a strong resemblance to Goku smiled happily and cried, running into the study and leaping into Gohan's arms.

"Nii-chan," cried Goten.

Gohan laughed, catching the airborne Saiyan and nestling her in his arms. Goten laughed playfully in return and pulled on Gohan's gi.

The 10-year old Saiyan beamed down at Goten and ruffled her hair.

"So squirt… what are you doing here?" asked Gohan. Goten grinned and pointed out the window of the study.

"I was watching the birdies outside, and when I saw you studying, I wanted to study too," exclaimed Goten. Gohan grinned and nodded, taking his seat back at his desk and sitting Goten on his lap, making sure the young Saiyan could see the top of his desk.

"NEEEEEEERRRRRRDDDDDDDDSSSS!" exclaimed Alaric who was in the other room studying more on his Solorian heritage, and eating on the side.

"Shut up Alaric and deal with your lady problems!" remarked Gohan.

Several crashing noises could be heard from Alaric's room before exclaiming, "Ah Crapbaskets!"

"...Ok then squirt, if you want to study, then lets study. Now, can you tell me what this is?" asked Gohan, pointing out the question on the sheet of paper in front of him. Goten glanced at the writing in front of her, read it a couple of times and looked up at Gohan.

"Numbers?" Gohan chuckled and ruffled Goten's hair, shrugging slightly.

"No, it's not just numbers Goten, but you're close. It's Algebra," said Gohan. Goten nodded, however, her expression still was one of confusion.

"Is it a language?"

Scratching his chin, Gohan took his time to think.

"I'm not sure about that one. But hey, Algebra is used all around the world, so yeah, you can say that. But Algebra is a type of math Goten," said Gohan, giving her a stern eye. Goten grinned and nodded.

"Hai Nii-chan!"

"OK Goten!" exclaimed Gohan, ruffling Goten's hair again.

As Gohan explained to Goten what Algebra was, Chi-Chi watched from her position outside the room, her eyes fixed and narrowed on the two demi-Saiyans. What looked to be a curious facial expression suddenly turned into a look of happiness.

'My Gohan is so good to his sister. I just wish Goku was here to see this,' thought Chi-Chi happily, turning on her heel and quickly tracking back down the hallway to the kitchen. It was almost lunch, and if you were feeding three hungry Saiyan's and a Solorian, you needed to get a head start on the third course.

(Months pass)

1 year later… (4 years total from Cell games)

Alaric grunted and yelled as he threw punch after punch into the cool air, cutting crisply through the winds that fought against him. The 15 ton weights slowed him down, making him force some strength into his attacks in order to make them faster.

After forcefully training on the ground, Alaric decided to take it up a notch. He took the air shortly afterwards and threw a kick at the ground, causing a small tornado to form.

The lone Solorian's grunts of force were heard throughout the mountains, disturbing the animals and causing them to retreat further out so they could escape the possible danger that was not approaching them.

Taking a dive punch, Alaric disappeared into super speed and reappeared a few meters above the ground, throwing a few more combos and disappearing again.

The rate in Alaric's training rose in velocity, testing Alaric's limits. But the young Solorian was used to this kind of treatment and endured it like it was his father personally over seeing his training.

Hours of training were soon to follow, and sure enough, it ended in one final kick, causing the ground to uproot and explode in a shower of dirt and rubble.

Alaric landed on the ground with a light thud, dust spraying out in all directions. Sweat stained his face and the top half of his body; he wasn't wearing his gi top, and the ground around him was battle torn. Boulders lay in places where they weren't before, trees had fist marks in them, and the ground was filled with craters.

The young Solorian shrugged and wiped his brow of the sweat moisture.

"Well… that was fun. Nothing beats a good work out. I wonder if mom needs help with the washing," said Alaric to himself. Removing the weights from his arms and legs, he placed them on the ground and flicked his finger at them. The training weights disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Alaric then turned and walked over to a near by tree, the shade having shifted because of the suns movement.

Reaching the towering tree, he picked up his gi tops from where they lay and slipped them on.

"Ahh… much better," exclaimed Alaric, examining his black and red gi he wore during the Bojack fight.

"I love this outfit… reminds me of my father and mother…"

"NII-CHAN!"

Alaric looked up from his examination and turned around, seeing the distinct figure of his little sister Goten sitting on Gohan's shoulders running across the grassy fields towards him. The little chibi had a huge smile on her face, and Alaric was always happy to see that smile.

He walked out from under the shade of the towering tree and held out his arms, chuckling with amusement.

"Hey squirt… finished your homework?" asked Alaric.

Goten leapt into Alaric's arms and hugged him close.

"Yes big brother… all 5 books," said Goten, looking up from her nuzzling. Alaric chuckled and nodded.

"Good. So what brought you guys to this neck of the woods?" asked Alaric. Goten instantly leapt off his back and, spinning through the air, landed in a flawless fighting stance in front of Alaric, a form the brothers had helped her perfect over the past few months.

"Let's spar Nii-chan," exclaimed Goten. Grinning, Alaric nodded and stood in a Solorian fighting stance, legs fixed stiffly and fists held out by his sides.

"Yup, she's a Son alright," Gohan laughed/praised Goten on her fighting prowess.

"OK Goten. But I do recommend you transform into a Super Saiyan, it wouldn't be safe if you fought me in your base form. You might get hurt," said Alaric.

Blinking a couple of times, Goten nodded and quickly got into a powering up position, balled fists by her sides. With a low grunt and a instant jump in her ki, Goten's hair flashed gold and eyes switched to teal, the radiating light flaming violently off of her small form. Her hair had stuck up on end, exactly how Goku's hair waved when he was in Super Saiyan.

"Like this Nii-chan?" asked Goten. Alaric smiled and nodded.

"That's good Goten now, show me what you can do," said Alaric.

"Here I go!" yelled Goten. With a yell and an amazing leap, Goten attacked Alaric. Coming to float just at the right height, Goten attacked Alaric with a flurry of punches and kicks, Alaric backing off slowly as he dodged, blocked and parried each attack Goten threw at him. Even though he was far stronger then his little sister, he was still amazed at how powerful the Saiyan half breed was.

This process of attacks continued for quite some time. Because of Goten's slow burning energy thanks to all the sugar high sweets she eats, it made her less prone to tiring out so easily, and in so doing, allowed her to keep up with an assault of attacks for a while. However, this process ended instantly when Alaric decided to attack. In between the slow moving punches in his superior super fast vision, Alaric was able to avoid a straight jab and came quickly up with an upper cut, knocking Goten lightly in the stomach.

Backing off in surprise and with a sudden shock wave from the last blow, Goten flipped backwards in the air and came to a crouched landing on the grass 7 meters away from her brother. Immediately Goten dropped into a defensive stance, a single bead of sweat dripping down her forehead.

Smiling, Alaric slowly floated back to the ground, his feet gently touching the grassy surface. During Goten's assault, Alaric had floated a few feet into the air just to keep Goten's focus solemnly on him. Since he had taught the young Saiyan to focus on her opponent and everything around her at the same time to gain a sense of advantage and serenity, Goten was able to fight without being too distracted.

"That's good Goten. Now, rule number one, never get caught in a pattern. And rule number two, never attack blindly, always know where you opponent is and firmly lock onto him. Never let him out of your sight. If you have somehow lost track of you opponent, feel out for him, or sense his presence. Use all senses to track your opponent, sight, smell, hearing and fell… everything. Always keep your guard up, never drop it," inputed Gohan, co-instructing Goten.

With an understanding nod, Goten attacked, pushing off the ground hard with a burst of acceleration, the move appearing in slow motion to Alaric despite the speed Goten was going at.

Just as Goten threw her fist out at his unguarded face, Alaric disappeared into thin air, leaving Goten hitting nothing but thin air. Flying cleanly through the air space Alaric once stood, Goten spun around and quickly sought out her opponent.

Unable to see or sense him, Goten went on to hearing out her opponent. She found him, just above her, the sound of ruffling clothes becoming known to Goten's sharp ears.

Looking up, Goten made that one mistake of dropping her guard and as soon as Goten had looked up, she ended up getting punched in the stomach. Alaric had moved a little too quickly for Goten to track and since Alaric had dropped out of the sky at the same time Goten had looked up, he was able to hit Goten's unguarded stomach.

Draping his arms over his stomach, Alaric held up a hand in defense and, with one eye open, Goten fired a ki blast at her brother who was still crouched on the ground.

Alaric disappeared and reappeared above the ki blast Goten had fired, and when the trailing beam vanished, Alaric landed gracefully once again, an impressed smile on his face.

"Good retaliation Goten, but keep your guard up and try not to get distracted. Able to throw your opponent off by throwing the sounds of yourself above or anywhere around your opponent can be a real advantage in fight. You only heard my top so try not to over do it and reach out more with your ki sensing ability OK?" said Alaric. Goten nodded again and, recovering from the blow to the gut, Goten leapt back into attack mode and sent herself hurling at Alaric once again.

Just as Goten had reached Alaric, the chibi Saiyan pulled up sharply and shot straight up into the air. Alaric didn't expect this but wasn't surprise, knowing that Goten would try anything to try and get him.

Following Goten, Alaric fazed out and reappeared in the air just at the right altitude to his sister, arms crossed over his chest. Goten growled in frustration and charged, full blast and full speed.

Moving into defense, Alaric dodged wildly all the attacks Goten began throwing at Alaric, the two fighters turning into blurs during their fight. Goten was yelling out and grunting with each blow she sent at her brother while Alaric was smiling proudly at how well Goten was doing.

'That's it Goten, just a little more to spur her on…'

Blocking a straight jab thrown by Goten and holding his fist firmly in his hand, Alaric smiled at Goten's frustrated expression.

"Whoa, ease up a little Goten. Remember, a true fighter would concentrate on the strength of the blows he had thrown and would basically use only bursts of energy. You on the other hand are constantly burning up that energy so you would tire out quickly. If you conserve that energy, you would be able to attack harder and faster. The reason for this is, your way too slow. Come on, concentrate! Fight like you mean it," said Alaric, releasing Goten's fist and, before Goten could attack, Alaric spun in the air and kicked Goten down to earth, the blow enough to knock the wind out of the chibi Saiyan.

Using her ki to stop her fall, Goten quickly came back into reality and, with her golden aura bursting around her; Goten took off at Alaric once more, her soul goal to take him down.

This time with much more efficiency and determination, Goten began attacking Alaric. Because of her increased focus, Goten was able to inflict more blows swiftly, giving off slight bursts in her attacks. Alaric was surprised by how much Goten had improved in her fighting style however wasn't surprised outwardly. He knew Goten was a fast learner.

Unknown to the two warriors, as they sped through the air and reappeared fighting each other every now and then, inside the Son residence, Chi-Chi was watching the two brawling outside. It was a spectacular show for her to witness. Even though she had seen the children train numerous times together, she was still always awed by the sibling's fights, never seeing speeds and strengths ever used so intensely and in great fighting fashion.

Of all the times Alaric had spent with his siblings in the past few years, such as taking them to see the other Z-fighters, giving Goten piggy back rides, allowing Goten to pet Icarus (they got Icarus after Bojack), Alaric had never let his little siblings down and always did the best for them.

A strong bond had formed between the siblings, and the three of them knew that it would never break. Through conflict or through bad weather, they would always be there for each other…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the late delay on the update. This chapter deals mainly with Alaric's, Goten's and Gohan's relationship. For those wondering where Goku was during the chapter: He was in the Gravity chamber (not like you might think), in this case, since Alaric built a specific internal room in the new house for the Gravity chamber, he requested Goku to test run the facility to see if it functioned correctly.**


	41. Nightmare Resurgence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer. The only thing I own is my Oc Alaric.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**2 years later...**

In the mountain ranges close to South island, a small group of people continue their search for the Dragon balls. Only to find that there search is rudely interrupted by a colony of birds.

As the 2 star Dragon ball bounces down the hillside near a cliff, a familiar 6 year old girl dressed in an orange and blue gi named Goten begins her pursuit on the shining sphere.

"Come here you…AHHHHH!" screamed Goten as a swarm of birds fly into her face, scarring her a bit. But Goten hasn't given up yet! Unharmed and unfazed, she continues her pursuit on the rapidly escaping ball.

When Goten finally catches up with the ball, it falls off the cliff just as she makes a grab for it, except losing her grip by accident. Butter fingers! Or maybe it was much worse because Goten began falling over the side of the cliff along with the escaping ball. But she was used to such things happening to her.

As the ball plummets to the icy waters below, a new figure appears holding out her hand to catch the ball, a gym bag draped over her shoulder.

"TA DA!" says the lavender haired chibi while floating above the ocean water.

"TRUNKS YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, HERE I COME!" yells Goten, continuing her plummet towards the bottom of the cliff.

"Thanks for the warning Goten, but I'll take it from here," says Trunks proudly as she clenches her fist in readiness to catch the ball.

"GREAT SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!" replied Goten, turning her fall into a dive.

Just as expected, Trunks caught the orange dragon ball and spun in the air, holding it above her head as if she had just won a trophy.

"YAH, Trunks wins!" cheered the chibi. Goten laughed, coming to float upside down next to her best friend with a huge smile on her face.

"Yay Trunks, we got it. No one can hunt dragon balls as fast as us," exclaimed Goten. Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, talk about your winds of war," replied Trunks, placing the ball in her gym bag along with the rest of the collection of dragon balls they had collected.

Once she had shoved the ball into her bag, Trunks pulled out the dragon radar and clicked the button, tracking the last remaining dragon ball they needed.

"Awesome, all we need is one more ball Goten, then we are home free," cheered Trunks. Goten laughed and sat herself down on a stone pillar sticking up from the ocean.

"Uh huh, this is so easy, we can never lose!" Trunks grinned, seeing the last ball blinking on the radar. The chibi pointed in the direction where the ball was supposed to be and turned to Goten.

"That way, come on Goten, race yah," said Trunks. Goten nodded.

"OK!" With that, the two chibi's burst into speed, taking off for the remaining dragon ball.

While flying through the cloudless skies, Trunks decided to engage in a little conversation with her friend. Turning to glance at Goten, the lavender haired girl spoke.

"So Goten, what's your wish going to be?" Goten looked up at Trunks in puzzlement.

"What do you mean Trunks? Do we get two wishes from the dragon balls?" asked Goten. Trunks slapped her head and nodded in frustration.

"Yes Goten, give me a break. I've explained to you a thousand times so what's your wish going to be?" asked Trunks. Goten placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"Hmm… I don't know. Well… maybe I could wish for my own world of candy where I can eat forever and ever," replied Goten, her face brightening at the concept of food and candy.

Trunks eyed Goten for a while and grinned. "If that's the case, then your wish is about to come true Goten. The eternal dragon will definitely grant your wish!" Goten's smiled up at Trunks.

"WOW! OK," exclaimed Goten. Trunks laughed and gave her the Peace sign before the two sped up their flight for their next destination.

On the radar, the ball drew closer and soon enough, it would be in their crosshatches.

(A while later…)

The two chibi's landed a few minutes later in a vaguely unfamiliar place. The whole mountain ranges surround them was covered in crystals, all shining brightly. In fact, almost all of their surroundings were covered in crystals; only the ground was made of stone. This would prove to make their search a little more complicated.

"It's around here somewhere", said Trunks, scratching her head while gazing at the blinking dot on the dragon radar. Goten scanned her new surroundings, taking in the wonderful crystals shining brightly.

"Trunks, what are those rocks?" Trunks shrugged.

"Some sort of crystal Goten. Don't concern yourself with them, we've got the dragon ball on our sights," said Trunks. Goten nodded and followed the slowly retreating Trunks, who was now leading the way towards the dragon ball. The sky above was a light shade of purple caused by the lights reflecting off of the crystals around them.

It was quite cold since they were up in the mountains and the crystals grew in odd angles.

Coming to a stop in front of a wall, Trunks looked up, seeing her reflection of herself in the crystals ahead of her. The chibi blinked and scratched her head.

"This can't be right!" She shrugged. "Guess we'll have to dig." Goten perked up at this and rushed over, standing eagerly next to her friend.

"I love digging, its fun. Come on Trunks, I bet you I'll win," cheered Goten, rushing forward and beginning to dig into the solid wall crystals like hands in sand. Trunks blinked in shock and surprise but snapped out of her stupor soon enough and joined in the fun.

They dug for quite some time, getting closer to the buried dragon ball in the crystal chamber. However, they stopped when Goten cut her finger on a stray piece of crystal. She felt a slight twinge first, then she felt a sheer amount of pain rush up her finger.

Soon, bottling up and exploding instantly, Goten wailed out, Trunks stopping her digging to face her friend.

"Goten, what's wrong, knock it off," whispered Trunks. Goten just wailed, tears in her eyes.

"I CUT MYSELF!" she cried.

Too bad her cry reached the end of the tunnel and continued echoing over the mountains beyond. This would prove to be her big mistake.

(Son House...)

Alaric sat quietly meditating in the gravity room. Stretching out with his senses, he could feel an ominous power heading in his general direction. 'Well the space pirate was right,' Alaric thought. 'His master found me and rather quickly at that.'

It'd been sometime since his encounter with Bojack and years since Broly and since then Alaric had been preparing for the power he'd almost immediately felt coming his way. He'd decided to pick an uninhabited world to host the battle that would most likely cause far much more destruction then the one with Bojack. Since then, he'd been meditating in Super Solorian 2 trying to gain better control of that form. He figured that if the battle got intense having the extra control would probably be more crucial than any benefit a week of hard training would have.

The boy grinned as he floated down to the ground and walked over and turned off the gravity. A few seconds later he let go of the second form of Super Solorian and returned to his normal form. He'd decided to ditch his usual gi in favor of his Solorian armor, with the Son family kanji design on the back. 'It's almost time,' he thought. He quickly walked outside of the gravity room just as he saw a space pod come crashing through the atmosphere of the planet. Before he left, he wrote a note and put it on the kitchen table stating where he was going and not to look for him, not yet anyway...

(Back to Goten and Trunks…)

Goten had stopped crying after a while and rubbed her hand, licking it to clear the wound. She then wrapped it up with a piece of material from her gi and smiled at her success.

"There, just like big brother taught me," said Goten. Trunks rolled her eyes and continued digging.

"Quite joking around Goten, we have a job to do," said Trunks. Goten nodded with a grin and started digging again, this time careful to stay away from the thicker pieces of crystal.

She didn't stumble upon any more and the two continued digging all through the night. Chi-Chi and Bulma would be mad with them when they got back…

(On through the night…)

The next morning, the solid icy ground of the surface of a cliff shone brightly in the rising sun. It was like a mirror, reflecting the light into the sky creating a purplish glow. It was heaven like, a lot like the Northern lights.

Peace and quiet at least and the mountains was enjoying the silence till it was shattered by the grunting and emerging of two chibi's from under ground.

Goten groaned and held up her hand, the one holding onto the four star dragon ball when she finally managed to break through to the surface..

"Yay, I got it Trunks," cheered Goten. Trunks pushed her way to the surface and leapt out, taking a deep breath of air. She was sweating a lot while Goten, the sugar high chibi was not.

"Finally," Trunks panted, sitting down and bringing about her gym bag. She laid it on the ground and rested out on the stone cold floor, looking up into the skies above. Goten did the same and, spray-leggedly lay opposite of Trunks, her hand still grasped around the four star dragon ball.

"That was fun Trunks. Let's say we release Shenron now," cheered Goten. Trunks sighed and smiled.

"Not now Goten, I'm still tired. Put the ball with the others and rest for a while, we can wait," replied Trunks. She couldn't keep up with the highly energized Goten some times and despised her for her sleepless abilities.

Goten nodded and, unzipping the bag, shoved the ball in with the others. They glowed brightly from being together and died a few seconds later, signaling the completion of all 7 balls.

"Wow… they're like candles," sighed Goten, lying back again after zipping the bag closed.

Closing her eyes, Goten went on to day dreaming. She couldn't wait to wish for her land of candy, where she could join with Trunks' theme park and create a new chibi world. Sometimes Trunks had a lot of influence in Goten's life and somehow managed to talk her into a lot of crazy things. It was like Trunks controlled Goten, even though Goten was far stronger.

Before her thoughts could run any wilder, Goten and Trunks suddenly sat up at the incoming ki of a huge energy ball. Their forms were engulfed by a green glow and they barely had enough time to jump out of the way, the bag of dragon balls in tow.

The place they were recently lying in was replaced with a smoking crater, the smoke blinding them from view of the culprit. Goten and Trunks floated a few meters above the ground and glared at the smoke.

"Hey, whoever did that was mean," whined Goten. Trunks glowered.

"Yeah, how dare that person wake me from my nap," continued the lavender haired chibi.

The only reply they received was a huge shock wave and the disappearance of black smoke in a bubble shield surrounding a tall, glowing figure. Goten and Trunks stared wide eyed, surprised and curious at the figure standing in the crater, wondering who it was.

Waving like their auras, the figure floating inside the bubble green shield floated up towards them, arms out by his sides in a powering u state yet with unclenched fists. It was like he was gliding.

To Trunks and Goten's surprise, the figures eyes were green and his hair was blonde like a Super Saiyan's. He wore no shirt and he was fairly muscular, but he wore baggy white gi pants with a red cape hanging from his belt. He wore golden jewelry with green stones crafted in some places. Strangely enough, this figure also sported battle scars along his chest and 6-packed torso, scars which had recently healed over a few years but still showed some redness.

The tall figure glared up at the two chibi's, his energy and shield still warping around him strongly, upturning dirt and sending dust into the air. Goten and Trunks stared, now more curious then scared.

Trunks smirked.

"Hey, for a tough guy, he sure is ugly," said Trunks. Goten nodded in agreement to the comment.

"Yeah… but, he looks a lot like a Saiyan," replied Goten. The figure floated towards them from the crater, his dark green eyes narrowing down solemnly on Goten.

What Goten saw on the figures face was a mixture of anger, hatred, rage and malice. It seemed odd that a guy like this could have such a bad mood and that his eyes flashed to notify it.

Floating to level with the two chibi's, the figure's energy disappeared along with his shield, however, the dirt from the ground beneath floated upward and around him, forming a dirt tornado from the small fragments. His energy may not be visible at the moment but it sure was still fluctuating.

Letting out an enraged yell, the figure powered up vastly, his energy uprooting rocks and more dirt now in chunks, not fragments.

Goten and Trunks were surprised by this reaction and stood thunderstruck when the blonde haired brute suddenly attacked. With his attention fixed mainly on Goten, Broly charged out Trunks, smacking the lavender haired girl out of the way before launching a devastating punch at Goten.

The little Son was hit directly in the face by the basketball sized fist and was sent flying back, tears and blood staining her face. The blood came from the bruise and her nose.

Broly grinned in satisfaction at seeing his target, Goten in pain. He now wanted to inflict more damage and pain on his opponent, so, he charged another punch for the final blow. Trunks however intervened and threw a ki ball at the figure, hitting him squarely in the shoulder which was believed to have a devastating effect.

The smoke bellowed off of the figure's shoulder for a second but suddenly died down, revealing that the attack had done no real damage whatsoever.

Grabbing Goten at her face, the huge figure suddenly turned on Trunks and threw Goten at her like a tennis ball. The two collided with sheer force, sending them plummeting to the ground at a fast rate. They recovered quickly however and landed on the grounds surface lightly, Trunks sporting a bleeding lip, and Goten rubbing her swollen face and head from being grabbed so unexpectedly.

Broly laughed in amusement at the two's predicament and powered up, charging at Goten and Trunks. The two chibi's saw his approach and quickly reacted, transforming to Super Saiyan's, seeing as that they were no match for their attacker in their regular states.

They jumped out of the way, just in time to see the attacker collide with the ground, fist first, making another huge crater to form. Seeing their opportunity, the two Saiyan's attacked from behind, throwing a barrage of blasts at Broly.

Instead of the blasts effectively blowing the figure into a million pieces, they bounced off harmlessly, Broly gazing up at the two as if nothing was happening. When Goten and Trunks saw this, they sped up their assault, in hopes of taking down their huge foe.

Broly smirked at their efforts and floated towards them, the blasts still deflecting off of him and colliding with the ground instead. It was as if they were sliding off of him. He was much stronger then the two combined.

When Broly broke through their barrage and at them, entering their explosion range, Goten and Trunks freaked, ducking two punches thrown at them and passing Broly by completely.

When they saw their opponent fly off in the opposite direction, they smiled.

"Ha, that creep may be strong but at least we're faster," mocked Trunks. Goten laughed.

"Yeah we are!"

Suddenly, Broly turned around and glared down at the descending Saiyan's, the green shield suddenly appearing around him again, encasing him in the green, bubble like energy.

Goten and Trunks stared at him oddly and curiously, not knowing what was happening.

"Hey Trunks, what's he doing, I think he's giving up," exclaimed Goten. Trunks shrugged.

"Fine by me, maybe we did more damage then we thought?"

Then, out of the blue, their opponent screamed, his fists balled in a powering up state. The shield that surrounded him suddenly shrunk into his now open hand, the green energy immediately turning into a lethal ki ball.

Goten and Trunks gasped in shock, not expecting for such a ki blast to form. They could sense its capacities and knew that it would obliterate them if either of them were hit.

The figure then threw the ki ball at the two, the ball hurling through the air at an incredible rate. Seeing that it was too strong for them to block, Goten and Trunks clumsily dodged it, the ball flying past them and hitting the ground at an incredibly close range.

The blast may have been small, but the devastating effects it had when erupting into a ball of flames on impact was tremendous, the green fire engulfing the two immensely.

When the light faded along with the ball of green, fiery energy, the mountains and battlefields where Broly and the two Saiyan's were fighting now was now renovated by the presence of a massive crater. It looked as though a meteorite had hit.

Under the smoking rubble within the crater, debris and chunks of dirt moved and soon, from under the rubble popped Goten and Trunks, still in Super Saiyan. They may not have been hit by the blast, but the fire and explosion caused by the attack was able to knock them out of the sky.

The two glared up at the sky after regaining their bearings, seeing their opponent laughing at them, evilly yet in amusement.

"So we meet again Broly," a voice said from the side.

Broly turned to face the new arrival. The man was tall and had brown spiky hair. He stood a good deal taller than the chibi Saiyans and wore a set of Solorian armor with.

"I guess we do," Broly said. "I take it you're the one that has dealt with the Heran trash."

"Not me," Alaric said with a grin. "Not all of it myself anyway. I had some help cleaning."

"Anyway back to the point, so your 'master' sends another lackey," Alaric said sarcastically. "Why can't he come and just finish this himself so I can go home already."

"I think you'll find me more of a challenge," Broly said.

"I don't know about that," Alaric replied.

"Never underestimate a Saiyan," Broly said calmly.

"Don't underestimate a Solorian," retorted Alaric

"Well," Broly started. "That would be intimidating, if it wasn't that little incident of you falling face first into the dirt years ago."

"Hey did you forget about us?" Trunks asked clearly not enjoying being left in the dark on things.

"S-Solorian?" Goten asked, wondering why her older brother called himself this 'Solorian', wasn't Alaric a Saiyan, her nii-chan? Wasn't a Solorian just some subject or group he was studying?

"I was born with an unusually high power level," Broly stated. "It was about 10,000 when I was a baby. That's even higher than King Vegeta's was. The king feared me and tried to have me killed for it. I survive and my father took me off planet and nursed me back to health."

"That explains a lot," Alaric said.

"That's not all," Broly said. "It was shortly after that that my true power was discovered. As it turned out I was what many refer to as the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan isn't anything special," Alaric said, "at least not anymore."

"We both understand what I mean. My power is different than the Super Saiyan. It's much more powerful. But anyway back to the story. When I first got this power, I couldn't control it at all. I was a monster bent only on destruction, similar to what an inexperienced Saiyan is in the Oozaru form. My father saw this as a threat so he designed a head band that could keep me under control in that form. But he also saw the potential for that kind of power. He used me to try and take over the Universe."

"But obviously that didn't happen," Alaric pointed out.

"No, that was about the time my master entered the picture. He showed up and freed me from that device. In rage from being controlled I killed my own father and then turned on my rescuer. I was in for a shock when he easily beat me to a pulp. After that he took me under his wing and taught me how to control my power and I've been serving him ever since."

"Sounds like a fascinating tale," Alaric said. "You do know you don't have to do this. You can come with me, with us. You don't have to be a pawn to your master like that."

"You don't understand his power," Broly stated. "He'd rip you to shreds in seconds. And he'd kill me if I turned on him."

"Then I guess it'll have to be a fight," Alaric said getting into a fighting stance. "But I warn you not to underestimate me."

"I'm not worried, 'your highness'," Broly replied with a grin.

Just as the words left the taller Saiyan's mouth Alaric charged forward trying to catch Broly off guard with a punch right to the face.

Broly raised his arm and blocked the blow with relative ease and quickly brought a fist forward into Alaric's stomach doubling the Solorian prince over in pain. Broly followed the blow up with a quick back hand to the Solorian's face sending the boy flying back into a nearby cliff face.

Alaric rose slowly to his feet and dusted himself off. He wasn't really hurt by the blows but he knew he needed to be more cautious now.

"I don't think I'm the one underestimating my opponent, Kitchi," Broly said with a laugh.

"What?" Alaric replied. "My Solorian name is not Kitchi, it's Keamaru."

"I wasn't meant to tell you this until I brought you to my master but your real name truly is Kitchi. What is unique about the naming of Solorian children is that they have two names given from birth, first part is the child's actual name, in this case Kitchi but the second part of the name is derived from the father's name which is Keamaru. So in all, your true name is Kitchi-Keamaru, Prince of all Solorians, well whatever's left of them anyway," Broly chuckled amusingly to himself after the last statement.

During Broly's intermission, Goten and Trunks were curious of the development happening so they decided to venture a little closer between the older warriors until they right within earshot. Goten heard everything, her heart started to break as she believed that Alaric lied to her all this time, that he wasn't her true brother, compared like she was to Gohan.

"Thanks for the history lesson but I think we should get back to fighting." With that Alaric shot out of the cliff face with renewed speed and almost instantly closed the distance between himself and Broly and drove his fist hard into the Saiyan's stomach.

Broly spit a bit of blood out of his mouth as he was unprepared for the blow coming from the Solorian. Before he could even react, Alaric brought a knee up into Broly's face and sent the warrior flying.

Broly quickly righted himself and wiped some blood from his mouth. "Interesting," he said. "My master said you would get strong, he said you would unlock a Legendary transformation hidden deep within your heritage, much like myself."

"And is that why he sent you here?" Alaric replied. "To trigger this 'Legendary form' out of me?"

"No, no I'm just here to retrieve you and bring you to my master for a test and trial of sorts," stated Broly

"So the Legendary Saiyan is reduced to being a delivery boy huh?" goaded Alaric, trying to knick at Broly's pride.

"Then how about we take it up a notch then," Broly said as he clenched his fists at his side and began to power up.

Alaric stared in shock as Broly's power began to skyrocket. Right before his eyes, Broly's hair defied gravity and turned to a green color as his eyes turned blank. His body mass nearly doubled as his muscles expanded completing the Saiyan's transformation.

Broly grinned. "You're no match for my Legendary Super Saiyan form."

"Goten, Trunks get out of here now!" Alaric said concerned. With that the boy quickly flashed into Super Solorian with no effort what-so-ever.

"You still don't know what you're up against," Broly said with a grin. "But I could use a good fight so I'll go easy on you."

-DBZ-

Trunks was knocked out of her stupor and proceeded to leave before noticing the pained look on Goten's face as she looked at Alaric. 'Why nii-chan? Why did you lie to me, to us this whole time?'

"Goten, Goten!" shouted Trunks finally able to gain Goten's attention.

"Huh?"

"Let's get out here!"

"What about Alaric?"

"He'll be fine, so let's grab some back up ok?"

-DBZ-

Alaric didn't bother to respond and instead charged at the other warrior and threw a punch at him. Broly raised his arm to easily block the blow but Alaric used Instant Transmission at the last minute to appear behind Broly and drove his elbow into the back of the giant warrior's neck.

Broly stumbled forward a bit from the blow but was otherwise unaffected. A spit second later, he brought his own elbow back into the stomach of an unprepared Alaric. The young warrior stumbled from the pain of the blow but brushed it off rather quickly. He looked up just in time to see Broly's fist heading for his face.

Alaric raised his arm to block the blow. For a few seconds the warriors stood frozen in place pushing against each other in a contest of strength. Finally Broly proved to be the stronger warrior and began to push Alaric's arm back toward his face.

Alaric decided right then that this was a useless struggle. The boy quickly fazed out of sight and appeared above Broly with his hands cupped at his side. "Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" he shouted sending the beam of energy at the larger Saiyan.

Broly turned and gathered some green energy of his own in his hand as the Kamehameha rushed toward him. "Blaster Shell!" he shouted sending his own blast at Alaric's. The two blasts collided and exploded with tremendous force sending both warriors flying in separate directions as well as decimating the surrounding landscape.

Alaric got to his feet and accessed his condition. His clothes were beginning to get tattered and he had several cuts and bruises but nothing too serious. At that moment he considered going Super Solorian 2 to finish the fight with Broly but decided against it. Sure Broly was stronger than him in just Super Solorian but not by that much. Besides if his master was stronger than him, it might be helpful to have a surprise up his sleeve if it was needed. With that in mind Alaric shot off with a golden aura to find his opponent.

It didn't take long for the two to meet once again. The two immediately began to exchange blows faster and faster neither one being able to block them all or cause a great deal of damage to the other. Finally after a few minutes of that the two separated once again.

"I must admit," Broly said. "What you lack in power, you make up for in skill. I've never seen anyone so young fight so well."

"Thanks I think," Alaric said. "You know we don't have to do this," he continued. "You could always come live with me and some of the other Saiyans that have survived and start a new life."

"As tempting as that offer is," Broly said, "I must decline. Maybe some day after my master dies if you're still alive that can be possible but not today."

"I thought you were going to accept that offer seemed pretty good to me," Alaric said.

"I was sent here to bring you to my master. He wants you alive for questioning. I'm sorry to say that's a fate worse than death."

"Well then I can't allow you to take me in."

"I hate to break it to you, but you have no say in the matter," Broly said laughing.

"We'll see about that," Alaric said as he charged at Broly with renewed vigor. He brought his foot around trying to connect with the Saiyan's head but his foot passed though only after-image as Broly appeared behind him and brought his own foot around crashing it into Alaric's unprotected head. The Legendary warrior wasted no time and began to pummel Alaric with blow after blow never giving the boy a chance to recover from the blows.

Finally Broly brought his fist into Alaric's stomach doubling the young Solorian over in pain. He quickly gathered energy in his right hand. "Blaster Shell!" he shouted hitting the young warrior at point blank range with the energy attack.

Alaric went flying back from the blast and hit another cliff face, this time much harder than before. Seconds later the entire cliff collapsed on top of the young boy burring him under tons of rubble as Broly simply laughed. "Just give up now. It'll save you some pain anyway."

"Never," Alaric said as he pushed some more rocks off of him and dusted himself off. Now half of his armor was massively damaged. His body was now almost completely covered with scrapes and bruises as well as burns now. 'But I've been through worse,' he thought.

The boy quickly fazed out of sight and appeared in front of Broly and started throwing blow after blow at the huge Saiyan warrior. The sheer speed and intensity of the attack caught Broly off guard and the legendary warrior had a hard time blocking any of the blows. At the same time he switched from the turtle style that his father had taught him to the demon style that Piccolo had taught him further catching Broly off guard. Alaric drove his fist into Broly's face and quickly fazed out of sight and appeared behind the warrior and backhanded the warrior in the back of the head. Before Broly could even react Alaric was in front of him and buried his knee in the warrior's stomach doubling him over in pain. Alaric quickly raised his hands above his head. "Masenko HA!" he shouted hitting Broly dead on with the energy attack.

Broly was sent flying back into the nearby rocky area and landed hard. A few seconds later the warrior rose to his feet. He was bruised and batter from the onslaught and his armor was cracked or missing in some places but he was otherwise unharmed. Wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth, he grinned. "Okay, I think we're done with the warm-up now," he said as his power began to rise once more.

"That was a warm-up?" Alaric said feigning shock.

"Yes," Broly said. "I was holding back to make it interesting but now I plan on finishing this."

"Then I guess I'll have to go all out as well," Alaric said.

**A/N: Well there's round one of the fight with Broly. Hope you like how the fight is going. Anyway leave an update and let me know if I'm screwing up too badly and what not.**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Author's note:**

**I thought that including Cooler and Broly into the series would help cook up the story a bit and I think it went well. Hope its not too messed up for you to follow. The character profiles is too help you compare all villains and heros to each other so you can keep track on how strong they grow. As for Goten, for those 6 years, none of the Son family members told Goten about Alaric's heritage, hence her reaction to finding out about Alaric. How is she going to cope with that?**

**Power Levels:**

**Goten:**

**Base: 100 million**

**Super Saiyan: 5 billion**

**Trunks:**

**Base: 95 million**

**Super Saiyan: 4.75 billion **

**Broly:**

**Super Saiyan: 13.75 billion**

**Legendary: 20 billion (and growing)**

**Alaric:**

**Base: 280 million**

**Super Solorian: 14 billion (holding back)**


End file.
